


The Care Bear Adventures

by Nicholas98



Category: Care Bears, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 134,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholas98/pseuds/Nicholas98
Summary: Join The Care Bears as They adventure and battle the forces of Uncaring and show the importance of Caring.





	1. TenderHeart's Birthday Bust

It all started in the dark cloud with an evil castle belongs to No Heart and his assistant Beastly as they're looking at No Heart's Cauldron to see what the Care Bears were up to.

 

"Look at them. They're preparing for another celebration in Care-A-Lot," said No Heart. "Yeah, boss. Did you think they're gonna make another cake? I would like that piece of that cake," said Beastly. "You furry dolt. They're up to something and we should know about it. Beastly, go to Care-A-Lot and find out what they're doing," said No Heart. "Do I have to? My feet are killing me from peddling. Can you get somebody else?," Beastly asks as No Heart approach to him and grabbing Beastly's back and said, "THERE'S NO ONE ELSE! YOU'RE THE ONE! GET GOING BEFORE I GET VERY ANGRY!," said No Heart. "RIGHT AWAY! NO HEART!," said Beastly as he getting his flying bike and keep on peddling.

 

In Care-A-Lot, they are preparing the biggest celebration for their leader of the Care Bears occasion. Tender Heart's Birthday. All the Care Bears and Cousins were decorating with hearts, streamers, balloons and Birthday Bear is baking a cake for Tender Heart. Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear, the elders of the Care Bear Family, are looking the preparations for Tender Heart's party. "This is wonderful, True Heart. The preparations are almost done," said Noble Heart. "Yeah. Tender Heart will be thrilled for his birthday. Hmm. Let's check the refreshments over there," said True Heart. "Hmm. Look at their goodies over there. Someone's having a party for a special Care Bear. I better tell No Heart. YOW!," said Beastly as went through the clouds and shouting loudly as he crash landed on the decorations box. "Hmm. Funny. Never seen a decoration like that before. Well, better continue the decorating," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he decorating while Beastly become a decoration. Now, he's hanging on the tent's ledge and Grumpy. "The refreshments are tasty, Birthday Bear," said Noble Heart. "Thank you, Noble Heart. I'm trying my best for Tender Heart's Party. He's gonna love these heart tarts. I made especially for him and us, too," said Birthday Bear. "Outstanding work, Birthday Bear. Keep it up. I wonder how Tender Heart's been doing," said True Heart. "He's probably looking for someone in need to care," said Noble Heart.

 

Noble Heart was right. Tender Heart Bear looking at earth with his staroscope. He looked and looked until there's a party at the neighborhood. A girl name Regina Mills as she's having 14th birthday but there's no one to come only her Mother. "Mom, how come no one ever came to my birthday?," Regina asks her Mom. "I don't know, Dear. Probably they're busy doing something constructive. I'm sure they're coming, you'll see," said her Mom as she left. Regina starts crying as Tender Heart is sad, too. "Poor Regina. She can't have anyone around especially on her Birthday. Well, this Care Bear is gonna help her special day. HERE I COME, REGINA!," said Tender Heart as he forming a cloud car and going down to see her.

 

He lands safely closer towards to the tree and he jumps out the cloud car as his car disappeared. He steps forward closer to her and said, "HI!" "Huh? Who said that?," Regina asks. "I did," said Tender Heart. "Who are you?," Regina asks. "I'm Tender Heart Bear, a Care Bear, to be your friend," said Tender Heart. "I don't think so. I don't have any friends coming. My party is a disaster," said Regina while shedding a tear. "Don't be sad. I'll be your guess and your friend," said Tender Heart while helping Regina to stop crying with a Tissue. "Thanks, Tender Heart," said Regina as gonna start smiling.

 

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, they're about to be finished the party preparations for Tender Heart's Birthday. Brave Heart Lion got the lights spreading on the Hall of Hearts. "I almost got it. A little bit further. Got it. Huh? (he bumped the ladder and fell down) Oh, no. HELP! HELP ME!," said Brave Heart until Swift Heart came with the wheel barrow as fast as she can. "COMING, BRAVE HEART! SWIFT HEART TO THE RESCUE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR SAFETY, BRAVE HEART! LET GO!," Swift Heart shouts. "Okay. Here goes nothing. YOW! (landed safely) Thank you very much for saving me. Huh? (lights on him)," said Brave Heart. "Guess you got a brighter idea, huh, Brave Heart?," Grumpy asks as he turns on the heart lights while Brave Heart moans. "No time for sitting on the job, guys. We're almost done," said Grumpy. "Hmm. Time for me to get out of here," said Beastly as he making his move until Baby Hugs and Tugs were walking together to be part of the show to entertain. "How about the juggling act? We can juggle any objects we need. Like these small tennis balls," said Baby Tugs as he juggling when Beastly bumping him. "HEY, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE, BEASTLY! Huh? Beastly? HEY, CARE BEARS, BEASTLY IS GONNA RUIN TENDER HEART'S PARTY! LOOK!," said Baby Hugs as the Care Bears came and saw Beastly getting away. "COME BACK HERE!," said Brave Heart. "I bet No Heart is up to something. We better investigate," said Noble Heart. "What about Tender Heart's Party?," Treat Heart Pig asks. "It'll have to wait. COME ON!," said True Heart.

 

Now, the entire Care Bears are following Beastly when he gets back to No Heart's Castle. The Care Bears stops outside the castle and saw Beastly telling No Heart the bad news. "I'M BACK! I got bad news. They're having a Birthday Party for Tender Heart Bear. Looks like you're gonna be out caring by them," said Beastly. "That won't be necessary, my friend. They're coming to our trap. Then, that Tender Heart will rescue them. He'll be captured as well," said No Heart. "OH, TO CRASH HIS PARTY AND STOMP IN CARING FOR GOOD! OH, THAT IS GOOD! I mean, it's bad and bad is so good," said Beastly. "Care Bears, let's stand together and stop him. YOU PLAN WON'T WORKED, NO HEART!," said Noble Heart. "Aw. They have arrived. Welcome to your doom," said No Heart. "That's what you think," said True Heart, "prepare to stare," so now, the Care Bears are gonna start counting down to zero to stare at No Heart, "4...3...2...1! STARE!," until Beastly throws the big cage and capturing all of them. "Well done, Beastly. Now, onward to Care-A-Lot for his big surprise. HA HA HA HA HA!," said No Heart.

 

Meanwhile on Earth, Tender Heart and Regina were having a good time until few friends of hers saw them having a great time together. "Hmm. Regina has a cool friend. Maybe we should go tho her party," said Leon. "Yeah. We better hurry before the party ends quickly," said Samantha. Leon, Samantha and Eric are going to the store and buy a doll, a bike and a crossword puzzle book. They're wrapping Regina's gifts and going to the party and when they got there and saw them stopped. "Hey, Regina. We want to tell you," said Eric. "We're very sorry for ruining your party," said Samantha. "Can we be friends?," Leon asks. "Sure. Guys, this is Tender Heart, a very special friend," said Regina. "Please to meet you all. Hey, I got a idea. Why don't we go to Care-A-Lot and celebrating our birthdays?," Tender Heart asks. "SURE! COOL! ALL RIGHT!," they said. "All right. Let's go. Oh, almost forgot," said Tender Heart as he making a note to her Mom. Then, up they go on the cloud car.

 

Now, they're at Care-A-Lot and saw no one's coming.

"That's strange. Where are the rest of my family?," Tender Heart asks. "Hmm. I bet they're making a surprise party. It happens to me all the time," said Regina. "Hmm. Maybe you're right. Let's go," said Tender Heart as they're entering the party spot for Tender Heart, "WHOA! YOU'RE RIGHT! They are making a surprise Birthday party for me." "WHOA! TAKE A LOOK AT THE BIG PRESENT!," said Leon. "Whoa. It's incredibly huge. Guess it's yours," said Samantha. "Yes, Samantha, it is. 'Happy Birthday and cover your eyes. You'll get a big surprise.' Hmm. Better open it and find out," said Tender Heart. As he open the big box, he's gonna witness the unbelievable. They all gasped as the entire Care Bear Family got captured. "THE CARE BEARS! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?," Tender Heart shouts. "I DID! ME!," said No Heart as he laughing evilly. "NO HEART! What are you doing this?," Tender Heart asks. "To trap you all for ruining my evil plans for the last time," said No Heart. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA HURT CARING, OLD DUDE!," said Eric. "That's what you think," said No Heart as he using his evil magic while Beastly about to capture them until a piece of cake covering their faces. "TENDER HEART, GET THE OTHERS OUT! WE'LL DISTRACTING HIM OFF!," said Regina. Tender Heart using his heart and cutting the lock apart. His family is now free. They stand together of a big line. "Regina, better stand back. We'll take care of them ourselves," said Noble Heart. "CARE BEARS AND COUSINS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said True Heart. "4...3...2...1! STARE!," said the Care Bear Family as they're staring at No Heart while Beastly duck and cover into the cloudy bushes. No Heart's magic is getting weakened and shape shifts into a bird and retreated from the scene. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I HATE YOU ALL!," said No Heart. "Uh, oh. We're missing another one and there he is. GO BACK TO NO HEART, BEASTLY!," said Brave Heart Lion. "YIKES! We'll get you do goods next time," said Beastly as he peddling faster back to No Heart's Castle. Later on, the party starts and they're having a good time. Tender Heart smiles happily to see his family back together on his Birthday. "Well, at least, No Heart's plot take the cake and go," said Birthday Bear. "Everything is back the way it was. Thanks to Regina and her friends," said Noble Heart. "True. Even Birthdays we got cool presents. But the best present of all is friends," said Regina as she hugging Tender Heart. Everybody laughing happily.

The most important gift of all for your Birthday is friendship.

The End!


	2. Brave Heart the Cowardly Lion

At the Forest of Feelings, all the Care Bear Cousins were sleeping with sweet dreams until Brave Heart Lion is having A BAD DREAM! He tries to escape from the evil shadows.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE! PLEASE, GET AWAY FROM HERE, I BEG OF YOU! AHH!," said Brave Heart Lion while he ran very fast.

The big shadow grab him and making a scary face to scare him badly until Brave Heart Lion wakes up and breathing heavily.

"What a nightmare, but, it's so real," said Brave Heart.

The next morning, all the Care Bear Cousins are playing the stream until Brave Heart walking slowly with his blood shut eyes also with baggy ripples closer to his eyes.

"HEY, BRAVE HEART, COME AND JOIN US! The water is very beautiful including this day, too," said Cozy Heart Penguin.

"I'm too tired for that. Maybe next time," said Brave Heart as he left somewhere in the Forest of Feelings.

"Something ain't right with Brave Heart today. I guess he's not having a good night sleep last night," said Swift Heart.

"I'm gonna make a scientific experiment with Brave Heart. Could be the only way to make him sleep good dreams," said Bright Heart.

"Or he could be gone bananas. (all the Cousins looking at him) Sorry. It was only a thought," said Playful Heart Monkey.

Brave Heart sits down and yawning badly and can't stand of his own bad dreams.

"Brave Heart, can I talk to you?," Bright Heart came and asks Brave Heart a question.

"I'm too tired already and I don't wanna talk about it," said Brave Heart.

"Please, I want to help you," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Okay. I need something to talk about it," said Brave Heart.

"I got just a thing," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he using his belly stare to formed a therapy bench and the shrink chair for Bright Heart. He got his heart glasses and wearing it now with a pad and pen to write the problem.

"Tell me about your dream last night, Brave Heart," said Bright Heart.

"When I was sleeping I was at No Heart's territory. I was trying to be brave enough to overcome any uncaring shadows. But...," said Brave Heart.

"But, what?," Bright Heart asks.

"Until the big shadow came. His name is Darky, a evil shadow who works with No Heart. He brings uncaringness with hatred and evil and getting rid of everything nice," said Brave Heart.

"Sounds devastatingly bad. What else happened?," Bright Heart asks.

"My courage is gone and I was running away from the shadows. Until he came and scaring me badly. I woke up feeling scared and tired. And that's it. That's the whole story," said Brave Heart.

"That's bad. No wonder you're tired. Hmm. My solution is back to sleep and fight back," said Bright Heart.

"I CAN'T! NO, I WON'T! I CAN'T GO BACK!," said Brave Heart as he crying his eyes out.

"You have no choice. Either you won't go back to sleep and

fighting back or your courage will never return again. We be with you all the way," said  
Bright Heart.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy," said Brave Heart.

Later, all the Care Bear Cousins are bringing the bed and everything ready for Brave Heart to go back to sleep so he can overcome the evil shadow named Darky.

"Everything is all set up for Brave Heart. I hope you know what you're doing," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Loyal Heart, it has to be work or he'll won't be brave anymore," said Cozy Heart Penguin.

"He must," said Proud Heart Cat.

Then, Bright Heart Raccoon brings Brave Heart to his bed and about to sleep. He came back to No Heart's territory once again. He saw the shadows coming towards to him and the big one, Darky, appears out of nowhere.

"Welcome to your nightmare, Care Bear Cousin," said Darky.

Darky is ready to hurt Brave Heart's courage.

"I can smell your fear, Lion. There's no way to outrun it. You'll never win," said Darky.

"I must and I will. (shudders) Until another time. SEE YA! BYE!," said Brave Heart as running away scared.

"AFTER HIM!," said Darky.

Darky and the shadows are following Brave Heart while he's running away from them sweating his fur off. The Care Bear Cousins are getting sad because he's losing his courage. It seems all hope is over. Brave Heart stops closer towards to the rocky mountain trench until he's trapped. There's no way out as the shadows including Darky himself.

"I must overcome darkness. I must overcome darkness," said Brave Heart.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME! IT'S OVER! YOU HAVE LOST! Time to say goodbye to your Cousins after you," said Darky.

Brave Heart stops shivering until he realizing what's important to overcome uncaring. His friends. He stands up and getting mad at Darky. When Darky was about to give  
him a scary face he stopped as Brave Heart starts growling louder. The shadows stopped for awhile as Darky is getting smaller from losing Brave Heart's fear.

"No. Impossible. I thought you were frightening by the unstoppable monster. How?," Darky asks.

"Sometimes we get nightmares from sleeping. But when you got friends around it overcomes any kind of fear. Even you. Never come back to my dreams again," said Brave Heart as he growls louder.

"Yipe. RETREAT! RETREAT!," said Darky as he much little before while he runs away from Brave Heart. All the shadows are leaving as the sun shines brighter while the dark clouds dissipated. The Care Bear Cousins saw Brave Heart smiling while sleeping.

"ALL RIGHT! HE CONQUER HIS FEARS!," said Bright Heart.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Shh. He's about to take a nap. We don't want to disturb his sleep," said Cozy Heart Penguin.

"Gotcha. Come on, everyone. Let Brave Heart dream of good dreams," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"We're very p-p-p-proud of you, Brave Heart. Have a good dream," said Proud Heart Cat.

And so, Brave Heart Lion became the courageous lion cousin around with the help of his friends. We made have nightmares but when you got friends or even your family  
around, you can do anything as possible. That's the best way to get rid of your bad dreams to become good dreams. Brave Heart look at us and winking his right eye to say farewell.

THE END!

Brave Heart have done it. He overcome his fears so can you. If you anyone around to overcome any nightmares, they can help. Like a friend or your brothers or your sisters. Try it and then, your worries will be gone for good.


	3. Not Brighter Enough

It all started at the coldest castle around on Earth. COLD HEART CASTLE! Inside the garage closer to his castle, Cold Heart is  
building something to hurt the world of caring in a deep freeze from their feelings especially the Care Bears as well.

"AHA! AT LAST! MY INVENTION IS FINISHED!," Prof. Cold Heart shouts.

"WOW! AMAZING! COOL! AWESOME! Uhh...what is it?," Frostbite asks.

"This will make anyone not smarter anymore. I called it: the No Brainer Ray. This device can bring more intelligence and  
stopping smarter for good. HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Prof. Cold Heart.

"Oh, goodie! And what about those fuzzy wuzzies? They'll try to ruin everything," said Frostbite.

"You're right, Frostbite. There's only one who can be logically smarter around. None other than...," said Prof. Cold Heart as  
Brave Heart Lion shouts at the raccoons' name.

"BRIGHT HEART! COME ON! WE BETTER GET TO THE HALL OF HEARTS! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

"I'm sorry, Brave Heart. I was helping out with Lotsa Heart Elephant with the trunk stuck twisted," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"And that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"Good. Let's go!," said Brave Heart Lion.

A little later at the Hall of Hearts, they're having a Care Bear conference about a 10 year old girl named Lynn who doesn't  
like math or any subjects because she wasn't smarter enough and didn't care for awhile as Funshine Bear explaning everything  
to them.

"As you all know, a 10 year old girl named Lynn, who doesn't like any subjects in School. Because she thinks she's not smarter  
enough and stop caring. One of us can help her down on Earth."

"I think I can. I can help her subjects to continue caring. If all fails, she wouldn't care again," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"SO BE IT! Bright Heart, try everything to help her," said Funshine Bear.

"I won't fail all of you," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he leaving the Hall of Hearts and using his staring belly to formed  
the cloudy ground to a rainbow roller and going down to Earth to help Lynn as Prof. Cold Heart and Frostbite are right behind  
him and start following him to use the No Brainer Ray to make Bright Heart Raccoon not brighter. Bright Heart stops at Lynn's  
House and saw Lynn getting really frustrating with her subjects such as History and Math.

"DARN! THIS BITES! I cannot learn anything to know about this stuff. I guess I'm not smarter enough," said Lynn.

"Poor Lynn. I'm here to help you," said Bright Heart as he entering Lynn's house, "HEY, LYNN!"

"Huh? Who are you?," Lynn asks.

"Name's Bright Heart Raccoon. I'm a Care Bear Cousin. I'm here to help you to learn. Learning is fun," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"Fun? FUN!? NO WAY! LEARNING ISN'T FUN FOR ME! IT'S DUMB! It's hopeless. I can't make a good grade with this garbage," said  
Lynn.

"You cannot give up hope. That's why I'm gonna help you no matter what," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Thanks, Bright Heart. Let's do it," said Lynn.

Suddenly, Cold Heart's balloon stopped and him and his assistant were approaching towards to Lynn's house and getting ready  
for zapping Bright Heart Raccoon to make him not brighter. Cold Heart got hold of his ray and targeting at Bright Heart's  
head. Now, he said to him.

"Good-bye, my bright friend," said Prof. Cold Heart and zapping at Bright Heart's head.

"All right, Lynn. It's math time. 2+2= what?," (ZAPS!), "uhh...2+2, uhh...2+2=3, no, it's 5 or maybe 10 or something," said  
Bright Heart Raccoon.

"AHA! IT WORKS! MY INVENTION FINALLY WORKS!," said Prof. COld Heart.

"OH, GOODIE! THAT FUZZY WUZZY IS GETTING STUPIDER ALREADY! What shall we do?," Frostbite asks.

"YOU IDIOT! There's one special place to hurt caring. It's Care-A-Lot. To the balloon, my frosty friend," said Prof. Cold  
Heart.

Now, they're at the balloon and flying towards to the Kingdom of Caring, Care-A-Lot, to give everyone the same treatment like  
Bright Heart Raccoon. Looks like trouble only just the beginning for the world of caring. Then, he's at Care-A-Lot ready to  
battle with the entire Care Bear Family with his No Brainer Ray. Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart Rabbit were walking  
together.

"I hope Bright Heart Raccoon knows what he's doing and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"Don't worry about him, Lotsa Heart. He knows what he's doing. After all, he's our cousin to help her around," said Swift  
Heart Rabbit.

"Not while I'm here with this. (ZAPS!)," said Prof. Cold Heart as he zapping them both being unintelligent cosuins as Swift  
Heart as she's asking Lotsa Heart a question.

"What place is this?"

"Gee, I'm so sure and that's the..uhh...I forgot," said Lotsa Heart.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!," Prof. Cold Heart laughing evilly.

Then, suddenly, Tender Heart and Grumpy Bear saw Losta Heart and Swift Heart can't remembering anything even from the place  
with caring around.

"Swift Heart, Lotsa Heart, are you all right?," Tender Heart asks.

"Who are you and what do you want?," Swift Heart asks.

"I don't know what. I'm not so sure what place we're at," said Lotsa Heart.

"Something's definitely wrong with Swift Heart and Lotsa Heart, Tender Heart. What are gonna do?," Grumpy asks until Prof.  
Cold Heart zaps Tender Heart to make him stupid.

"Hmm. I don't know, but, most importantly, I don't know who you are. I better do something else or what I'm gonna do," said  
Tender Heart as he left someplace.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?," Grumpy asks until Prof. Cold Heart came out and said to Grumpy, "THIS WHAT'S GOING ON FROM ME! HA  
HA HA HA HA HA! (ZAPS!)"

"Who are you? Who am I? What is this place?," Grumpy asks.

"THIS IS FUN, BOSS! CAN I TRY IT? HUH!? PLEASE, HUH!?," Frostbite asks.

"All right, but, don't destroy it," said Prof. Cold Heart as he giving Frostbite the ray and zapping every Care Bear members  
around and then, they are not smarter anymore. The caring meter is running down to zero because the Care Bears don't care  
anymore. It looks like the world of caring is doomed as Prof. Cold Heart freezing everything caring and niceness to ice and  
frost. He imprisoned the entire Care Bear Family into a icy cage. "CARE-A-LOT IS FINALLY OURS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
Meanwhile back on Earth, Lynn asks Bright Heart a question.

"Bright Heart, what's wrong?"

"I just don't know, who ever you are. I just can't remember anything around. I don't know why I'm doing this?," said Bright  
Heart Raccoon.

"Bright Heart, please, don't this. Wait a second. If I added 2 apples and 2 more it'll equel 4. 4! THAT'S THE ANSWER!  
YOU'RE RIGHT! LEARNING IS FUN! Bright Heart?," Lynn asks him until he starts crying.

"You know what? Learning is fun no matter with the hard problems or not. Bright Heart, please remember about this and everything," said Lynn as she's  
hugging him until the ray's effects futile. He's back to normal.

"Lynn, you did it. You helped me back to normal. Thank you," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"What are friends are for? What cause of your unbrighterness?," Lynn asks.

"There was a strange ray that makes me not brighter. Only one inventer can be responsible for that. Prof. Cold Heart," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"I bet your Care Bears are in trouble," said Lynn.

"I think you're right, Lynn. I better get back and stop this. Lynn, wanna come and help me?," said Bright Heart Raccoon as Lynn nodding yes so  
now they left her house and Bright Heart using his belly power forming a rainbow roller with his belly stare and both of them enters and up they go to Care-A-Lot.  
While they're at the place, they saw the most devastating scene they witnessed.

"UH-OH! LOOKS LIKE PROF. COLD HEART IS FREZZING UP EVERYTHING!," Lynn shouts.

"YEAH! WE BETTER FIND HIM AND STOPPING THIS MADNESS FOR GOOD!," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

They landed safely and searching for the entire Care Bear Family until they saw the Care Bears imprisioned inside the icy  
cage and they can't even remember anything from the No Brainer Ray as Frostbite on his guard to make sure no one can help them  
when Prof. Cold Heart came and said to them.

"Is too bad you cannot help anyone around the Earth. I am in invincible with this No Brainer Ray."

"So that's what the cause of my unbrighterness," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"What can we do?," Lynn asks.

"I got a idea but I need your help," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Friends can do anything to stop this," said Lynn.

"THE WORLD OF CARING SHALL BE MINE FOREVER," said Prof. Cold Heart.

"NOT SO FAST, PROF. COLD HEART!," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"HUH!? WHAT!? YOU! I thought you were dumb," said Prof. Cold Heart.

"Not really. If you want to make me dumber, come and get me," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he left in a hurry, "Don't you stand  
here, dimwit, GET HIM AND ZAP HIM!," said Professor Cold Heart as Frostbite grab the ray and chasing the raccoon until Lynn  
hold her left foot and Frostbite tripped and landed on the cloudy ground while the No Brainer Ray flips around and Lynn  
caught it. Prof. Cold Heart starts chasing until he gasps.

"NO! DON'T USE IT!"

"I just did," said Lynn as she's pulling the trigger and making him dumber.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's happening to me? How did I get here?," Prof. Cold Heart asks himself with too many  
questions as Frostbite saw his boss getting much stupider and he grabbing him jumping into the basket and flee the scene.

"ALL RIGHT, LYNN! YOU DID IT!," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Naturally. Hmm. Is time to make things normal again. Let's see. If I turn this dial to normal, I can restore your family. Here goes nothing," said Lynn as he turning the dial and pulls the trigger. The second zapping make them normal again  
and saw the frozen Care-A-Lot.

"Prof. Cold Heart, you shouldn't do anything without thinking. Care Bears, prepare to stare. Countdown. 3...2...1," said  
Tender Heart Bear as everyone shouts, "CARE BEAR STARE!" Their staring power unfreezing everywhere back to normal as the  
caring meter dials back to 12 points. The Care Bear's cage also melting to none. They're free from Cold Heart's clutches  
thanks to Lynn for help.

"Thank you for helping, Lynn. Without your help, we'll be not thinking enough to figure," said Tender Heart Bear.

"How did you do it?," Lotsa Heart Elephant asks.

"It's like what she said. It doesn't matter if you have hard problems to solve. With friends around me can solve anything. Right?," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"Right," said Lynn.

A little later at her school. her homework is done and got a A of everything. Her parents were very proud and the Care Bear  
Family saw everything while getting smiles for her happiness. Meanwhile at Cold Heart's Castle, Frostbite continuing to  
educate Cold Heart back to normal.

"What is 2 and 2? Come on, Prof. Cold Heart, you remember this answer," said Frostbite.

"7...5...9...10...or maybe it's 45," said Prof. Cold Heart.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," said Frostbite, "let's try it again. What's 12 minus 9?"

"It's a letter L or something? Right?," Prof. Cold Heart.

THE END!


	4. Cooling Off Anger

The story begins at Care-A-Lot, a lot of Care Bears were happy, playing, dancing and sharing their feelings. Everything's pretty good until one particular  
bear still moping and sad sighing with sadness and depressions none other than Good Luck Bear himself. He's very upset because of Polite which he's in love with, didn't seen  
her for so long. He's in tears to make a lake from his own tears seeing the reflection of Polite Panda and winking at Good Luck. He gets up and going back to his room to  
continue moping until Tender Heart Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit came.

"HEY, GOOD LUCK! PRETTY DAY, DON'T YOU THINK!?," she shouted.

"Yeah, I guess," said Good Luck.

"Something's definitely wrong with Good Luck. Ever since we're at the Valley, he's in love with Polite Panda," said Tender Heart.

"Yeah. After we left, he misses her very much. Totally depressing. I wish we could do something to help him," said Swift Heart.

"THAT'S IT, SWIFT HEART!," said Tender Heart Bear.

"What is it, Tender Heart Bear?," she asks.

"We can visit them again to cheer him up. That'll stop his depressions for good," said Tender Heart Bear.

"Wonderful idea. Let's go and tell him. COME ON!," said Swift Heart Rabbit as he holding Tender Heart's arm and zooming faster.

In no time, they're at Good Luck's place and Tender Heart's knocking the door and Good Luck opens the window and said at them.

"What do you want, guys?"

"HOW ABOUT VISITING THE PANDAS AT THE VALLEY!? WE WERE THINKING THAT IDEA TO HELP YOUR SORROWS!," said Tender Heart as Good Luck zooming downstairs and jumping for joy and said,  
"WHAT ARE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!," as he grabs Tender Heart's arm and Tender Heart said, "here we go again. YOW!"

"And I thought I was the faster one," said Swift Heart as she hops faster to catch up. Later, Tender Heart using his belly power to form a cloud to a cloud car and all 3 Care Bears  
hopped on and down they go to the Valley to see the Pandas again. At the Valley, it's peaceful, friendly and happy until a stranger saw the cloud car and laughing evilly for something  
to hurt the world of caring. The Care Bears saw the Pandas helping a child for making a kite to fly.

"Put two sticks just like this," said Polite.

"And piece of paper together without a miss," said Perfect.

"Then, you put a tail at the end," said Polite.

"And there you go. You got a kite to fly high and land," said Perfect.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I will never forget this. Can't wait to try it," said the child as he took off with his kite.

"Hey, isn't the Care Bears coming for a visit?," Perfect asks.

"I guess that's about it. Let's go," said Polite.

The Care Bears landed safely as the Pandas came quicker to see them.

"CARE BEARS!," they said.

"PANDAS!," said the Care Bears.

"It's good to see you all again," said Polite.

"Yeah. From awhile back by the pain," said Perfect.

"We didn't see you guys for a long time. It's really sad that we cannot see you again. Hi, Polite," said Good Luck while he's blushing.

"Maybe you and me for our romantic picnic? What do you think?," Polite asks.

"I would like that. Also all of us playing baseball with a bat. That's about it," said Good Luck.

"YEAH!," they agreed.

As the Care Bears were going to a picnic at the beach, the stranger with his eyes laughing evilly and said, "those fools will never be kind again to see fit. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!," then, he  
disappeared, but, he'll back very soon to hurt caring. A little while later, the Care Bears are at the beach starting to set up for their own picnic. Then, they're at their own swimsuits and  
Polite came with a cutest outfit and Good Luck is getting the wowsers from her outfit.

"You looking very beautiful with that outfit," said Good Luck.

"Thank you, Good Luck. Time for a swim like a duck," said Polite.

They're splashing and spreading their joy for their wonderful day until the stranger came with a cart to sell slushies. He reveals himself to spread uncaring around in his own path none other  
than...PIE MAN!

"HA HA HA HA! Those furry pipsqueaks won't be having a good time. With these delicious fruity flavors plus a added ingredient no one will care again. HA HA HA HA! Now, a clever disguise.  
(changing to a slushies saleperson) Okay. Time for selling my slushies. SLUSHIES! GET YOUR SLUSHIES HERE! IT'S FREE! COME AND GET IT!"

The villagers came quickly to try his own slushies. The Pie Man giving them one at a time and while they're eating them, they're about to change to mean and uncaring. Pushing, shoving, fighting and  
smashing things so beautiful the villagers don't care anymore. Then, the Care Bears saw what's coming from the villagers.

"Hey, Tender Heart. Something's wrong with the villagers and they're unfriendly, too," said Swift Heart.

"I don't like this at all," said Polite.

"We better investigate to make uncaring recall," said Perfect.

The Care Bears are off the water and figuring out what's happening to their caring turned uncaring.

"This doesn't add up. I wonder why those villagers turned evil all of a sudden," said Tender Heart.

"Before we do we need something to cool off," said Polite.

"HEY! Maybe that guy with the delicious cool stuff," said Perfect, "excuse, kind sir, did you have something to cool off?"

"Yeah. It's getting unbearably hot," said Polite.

"Sure I have. Try a slushie. You two and especially you, my kind bear, sir," said Pie Man.

"Thank you so much," said Tender Heart as they're going away from Pie Man disguised saleperson with their slushies and eating theirs until they become uncaring.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SLUSHIE! GO GET YOUR OWN!," said Swift Heart.

"FINE, RABBIT EARS, I DON'T IT SO HERE'S ONE ON YOUR HEAD! HA HA HA HA!," said Tender Heart as he putting a slushie on Swift Heart's head.

"WHY, YOU!," said Swift Heart as she getting Tender Heart while he's running away from her.

"You're not that perfect one. I'm the most prettiest and intelligent like anyone," said Polite.

"NOT A CHANCE, POLITE! I'm the one who's the coolest one. I'm Mr. Right," said Perfect.

"PERFECT! POLITE! Stop this fighting at once. You're brother and sister of the Care Bear Family. You shouldn't be fighting. You should be caring," said Good Luck.

"SHUT IT!," they shouted.

"I'm not gonna take it anymore. I'm leaving and not talking you to someplace," said Perfect.

"That goes double I aware. You dummy bear," said Polite.

"Perfect. Polite. Hmm. Wait a second. Something's not right. (sniffing) It smells different than a regular slushie. A dark spot on top. (gasps) It's a uncaring ingredient. And I think it made by the notorious  
baker around. Pie Man," said Good Luck.

Good Luck saw the tracks from Pie Man's cart and he's start following to find Pie Man and stopping his evil before the world of caring. He went through the big leave bushes and saw Pie Man continuing selling  
his own slushies and making everyone uncaring again. It's up to Good Luck to stop him or it's too late.

"Here you go, my young lad. It's working. My plan is working perfectly. Soon no one can stop me for conquering caring," said Pie Man.

"We'll see about that. There must be a way to stop this. But how? Hmm. I GOT IT! Time to go back to Care-A-Lot and hurry," said Good Luck as he using his belly powers to formed a cloud car and zooms faster to  
get something at Care-A-Lot. In no time, he got Gram Bear's recipes book with permission by Grams Bear. Now, he start searching to find a recipe to reverse Pie Man's effect. He found it just in the nick of  
time.

"AHA! There it is. Strawberry caring slushies. I must make 'em with strawberries and a little caring ingredient. I hope it works," said Good Luck.

Later, Good Luck found the strawberries and a bamboo bowl to use. He squashing the strawberries also with ice cubes and stirring quickly also putting his good luck sprinkles into the mixer. Then, he borrow a  
freezer from Prof. Cold Heart's inventions. He freezing the stuff into nice and cool. Good Luck made a cart of his own caring power and making a disguise just like Pie Man did. He shouts to them.

"GET YOUR SLUSHIES HERE! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE COLD!"

It didn't work because of Pie Man's uncaring power still grows stronger until he thought a idea.

"It's also make something to throw someone," said Good Luck.

The people convinced and so are the Uncaring Care Bears as well as he giving them the slushies while Pie Man saw and gasps.

"What are they doing? They should get my own slushies. Not his. Wait a minute. I recognize him. It's one of the Care Bears. I better stop him," said Pie Man as he gonna stop Good Luck from destroying his evil plans.  
"Hold it right there, Care Bear. I'm gonna make you like them with uncaring," said Pie Man.

"It's too late, Pie Man. LOOK!," said Good Luck as he pointing at them while the villagers and the uncaring Care Bears threw the caring slushies at each other. Good Luck's plan worked. Everyone are back to normal  
just the way it should be.

"Hey, what's goin' on? I don't know. I'm sorry for what I did. Let's be friends again. I like that," said the villagers.

"NO! NO! MY PLAN IS FOILED BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!," said Pie Man.

"Hey, Tender Heart, it's Pie Man and he's gonna hurt Good Luck Bear," said Swift Heart.

"Pie Man will get a taste of his own medicine. Time for a Care Bear Stare. Countdown. 3...2...1. CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tender Heart as Swift Heart, Polite and Perfect are standing and start staring at Pie Man and he got  
pawned by the Care Bears and putting him on Good Luck's cart and starting caring like everyone else. "So sorry for the big misunderstanding. I shouldn't be uncaring. I should be sharing joy and feelings, too," said Pie Man  
as Good Luck said to him, "that feels good for you. You're slushie business just rolled away." He kick his own cart and rolling away from the village and never return again. The villagers and the Care Bears are  
cheering for Good Luck for saving the day and Polite start kissing on his lips. Later that night, a celebration for his heroism of the day.

"Thank you for stopping Pie Man's evil doing, Good Luck. If it wasn't for Grams Bear's recipes book and your plan, all of us will get mad forever," said Tender Heart.

"I think I learned my lesson, too," said Good Luck.

"What lesson is that?," Swift Heart asks.

"I was angry and upset for not seeing Polite again. That way, nothing's gonna make it right. That's why I should control my temper before I done something bad," said Good Luck.

"Temper won't making friends that way or seeing someone you love. Controlling your temper is the only way and beyond," said Polite.

"Right. I will control my temper to my sister, Polite," said Perfect.

"Only on thing for sure," said Swift Heart.

"What is it, Swift Heart," Tender Heart asks?

"That Pie Man should cooling off his heating temper," said Swift Heart as everyone laughing.

"Will you be my friend, mr. gator?," Pie Man asks as the gator is mad and start chasing him away.

The only one thing to never lose your cool. Stay cool with your anger even your temper from someone giving you a hard time.


	5. A Champ or a Chump

It all started at the Westwood Junior High School inside the Gymnasium, a lot of kids are practicing basketball for participating the all  
star basketball team tryouts so they can qualified. The Coach is very proud of the kids until Bruce is trying his best until one of the  
kids took the ball from Bruce's hands. The kid made a score. Bruce is felling less confident. The coach whistles and said,

"Okay, kids, that's all for today. Listen, I wanna congratulating you all for making this effort. You are champs unlike some. ALL RIGHT! HIT  
THE SHOWERS! (whistles) Bruce, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yes, Coach," said Bruce.

Later inside the Coach's Office.

"Listen, kid, I'm sorry for that but you're not doing anything right," said Coach.

"Please, Coach, I try everything I could to be in the team. I wanna play. Basketball is my life," said Bruce.

"Sorry, kid, the tryouts will be done tomorrow until you shape in. I'm very sorry.  
Take care, kid," said Coach.

Bruce leaves the GYM and feeling upset also crying his eyes out when someone up in Care-A-Lot is looking at Bruce with the staroscope on the  
cloudy ground by the ledge. It's Champ Bear and he understands how Bruce felt.

"Poor Bruce. He's very upset and losing self-confidence. I better do something quick before he'll won't believing himself anymore. CHAMP  
BEAR'S COMING, BRUCE!," said Champ Bear.

Champ Bear using his staring power to formed a cloud car and sits down quickly. He starts the car and down he goes to help Bruce out until  
someone's inside the clouds watching Champ Bear to help a kid. None other than Beastly, No Heart's Apprentice and he's gonna stomp Champ  
Bear's care.

"YUK! YUK! YUK! Look out, Champ Bear, here comes Beastly to stop you. No Heart will be proud of me," said Beastly while he's getting closer  
to his gyrocycle until he tripped and fell into the clouds. He climbs up and sits down this time and start peddling faster. In no time, Champ  
Bear lands first safely when Beastly lands on the bush. He crash landed inside.

"YOW! Next time I better land softly than bushy. OW! OW! OW!," said Beastly.

"Well, Bruce is not far from his home so I better hop to it," said Champ Bear.

Champ Bear is front of Bruce and he gasp a little, "(gasp) who are you?," Bruce asks and Champ Bear answered, "I'm Champ Bear, part of the  
Care Bears. I understand how you feel about what happened at School today."

"Forget it, whomever you are. I don't want to be part of this," said Bruce.

"Bruce, you want to be a basketball player, but, you're losing your self-confidence," said Champ Bear.

"You almost sound like my Coach only you're a bear," said Bruce.

"I can help you to gain your self-confidence by training you. So that way you'll be part of the team. What do you say? Hmm?," Champ Bear asks.

"Hmm. Okay. Only one condition," said Bruce.

"What is it?," Champ asks.

"Can you stay at the Gym watching me during the tryouts?," Bruce asks.

"Sure. No problem," said Champ Bear.

"That's what he thinks," said Beastly while laughing evilly.

Later in the afternoon, Champ Bear helps training Bruce to play basketball for gaining self-confidence to maintain the ball to the basket while  
Beastly was about to sabotage Bruce's plays with a banana peel and Bruce got slipped until Champ Bear's using his staring to formed a  
safety net to help Bruce lands there without any injury as the peel lands closer to Beastly. "NUTS!" Beastly walks closer to his trap and  
slipping on the ground. Bruce dribbles and throw the ball but it misses the net. He sighs of failure until Champ Bear starts dribbling the  
ball and slams dunk very good. Bruce smiles and nodded. He try it again and he made it. Next, Beastly using a pin and popped the  
basketball.

"They'll play a different game for this ball. Flatball. YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! I always cracking myself," said Beastly.

Bruce picked up the ball and feeling sad until Champ Bear smiles and start using staring power to fix the ball like brand new and continuing  
the training and Bruce making great slam dunks on the rim. Then, the training is finished and he got his self-confidence inside his own  
heart.

"Thank you so much, Champ. I can't wait for my tryout tomorrow," said Bruce.

"You're welcome, Bruce. I'll meet you at the gym tomorrow and see how you done. Until then...(forming a cloud car) GOOD-BYE FOR NOW!," said  
Champ Bear as he flew back to Care-A-Lot. The next day at the Gym, Champ Bear is closer to the bleachers and waving at Bruce. Bruce came and  
smiles.

"YOU CAME!," said Bruce.

"Yep. Are you ready to be part of the team?," Champ asks.

"YEAH!," said Bruce.

"GO OUT THERE AND TRY!," said Champ.

"YES, SIR!," said Bruce as he joining with the team. The game started as two teams start dribbling the basketball and one of them took the ball  
and the other one got it and passing to Bruce and throw the ball into the net. They scored a point and the crowd cheering loudly and so is  
Champ Bear, too.

"WAY TO GO, BRUCE! KEEP GOING! YOU CAN DO IT! Huh?," said Champ as he saw Beastly trying to sabotage Bruce in failure to be part of the  
team. "Oh, no, it's Beastly. So he's the one for almost hurting Bruce. I better do something before he gets hurt," said Champ.

Minute by minute, second by second as two teams keep on dribbling the basketball making fowls and scoring points and then, the 1st quarter is  
done. Bruce's team got 45 points and the other team have 56 points. They're still in the lead, but, Bruce's team won't give up so easily. As  
the 2 quarters been done already as Bruce's team got 79 points and the other have 85. This competition is getting crucial until Bruce got a  
idea.

"Listen, guys, I got a idea to win the game. You two distracting them while I'll get the ball from him. Then, I'll pass to you. Okay?,"  
Bruce asks.

"SURE! COOL! LET'S DO IT! YEAH!," they said and high fived together.

"Those rotten kiddies will get themselves slipping. Very slick, don't you think?," said Beastly as Champ Bear came and said, "BEASTLY! I  
should've known you behind this. What are you doing?"

"Give them a slip and you can't stop me," said Beastly.

"That's what you think. Care Bear Stare," said Champ as Beastly giving him a slip and fell while Beastly make a clean getaway until he slipped  
on the floor and getting in the middle of the tryout game. He bumped few players and one of them got tripped on Beastly. The referee came and  
saw everything from Beastly.

"YOU! YOU ARE MAKING A MESS! I'll deal with you later until this tryout game's over," said the referee and throw Beastly into a trash can  
with the oil can and the game resumes on the 4th quarter. The game was almost over as the clock counting down to 30 seconds and passes, too.  
Two of his players distracting the 4 of the other team and Bruce took the ball from the other team's player. Champ Bear saw the clock to 10  
seconds and shouting, "HURRY, BRUCE! TIME'S ALMOST UP! COME ON!"

Bruce saw Champ and keep on dribbling and giving to his teammate and throw the ball as it spins when the clock ran out and the buzzer starts  
buzzing. Everyone are getting the suspense and the ball was about to tip into the...net. The score is 89 and 85. BRUCE"S TEAM HAVE WON!

"ALL RIGHT! HOORAY! YAHOO! WELL DONE!," everyone cheers and applauding louder.

"YOU DID IT! GOOD WORK! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!," said Champ.

"No, Champ Bear. It was teamwork can make the difference to try. Both of us can do anything to try," said Bruce.

"RIGHT ON, CHAMPION!," said Champ.

The game is done and Beastly is sentencing himself to community service for 2 weeks until he clean up the mess he made. He starts sweeping  
and moping at the same time while mumbling loudly.

"That's how you clean your own act," said Champ as both of them laughing.

THE END!


	6. CARE OR DARE!

At Noheart's Castle, Noheart is very fustrated from too much defeations by the Care Bear Family and can't figure out the new  
plot to capture caring and destroy it forever. Beastly came with Noheart's meal and he got tripped on the stair's ledge.

"I'M COMING FOR YOUR LUNCH! YOW!"

He accidentally spilling Noheart's soup all over his cloth and getting really angry.

"BEASTLY, YOU FOOL! TAKE THIS!," said Noheart.

Noheart using his magic to shock Beastly on his furry rear and duck and cover behind the stone rebble wall and Noheart gets  
up and getting really angry from the Care Bear Family and said,

"Those rotten bears destroying my evil plot. I cannot stand this anymore. I must find a way to get rid of caring. But what?"

"If you excuse me, Noheart, sir, if you don't mind, I must watch my favorite TV show," said Beastly.

"Go right ahead," said Noheart.

"THANK YOU, SIR! TRUTH OR DARE, HERE I COME!," said Beastly.

As Beastly leaving Noheart's chambers, he overheard about the title of the TV game show so he getting out of his chambers and  
seeing Beastly watching his favorite game show on Earth which it's called...

"TRUTH OR DARE!," the crowd cheers.

"Weclome to the most favorite game show, Truth or Dare. Where our contestants trying their best for daring or telling the  
truth. I'm Michael Lee. Let's get ready for round 1," said the host.

"Hmm. Interesting. THAT'S IT! BEASTLY, YOU ARE A GENIUS!," said Noheart as he hugging him and Beastly said,  
"I didn't know you care, Noheart," and Noheart dropping him on the solid floor and shouts, "I DON'T! Now, if I could steal  
that game show to make them do anything to care or not. Then, it's over for them. HA HA HA HA HA!"

At Care-A-Lot, the two baby cubs, Hugs and Tugs were playing checkers and they're concentrating to make their move as Baby  
Tugs made a move and Baby Hugs got few of the black checkers and won the game.

"Looks like I win the game again. Wanna play again?," Baby Hugs asks.

"Hmm. No problem. Hey, you know what time is it?," Baby Tugs asks.

"What?," Baby Hugs asks.

"IT'S TRUTH OR DARE TIME!," said Baby Tugs.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!," said Baby Hugs as both of them going back inside Grams Bear's house and turn on her TV and the show's  
on time and they're cheering on as the contestants doing the dare challenge to put T.P. on someone's house. "COME ON! PUT  
THAT TOILET PAPER ON THAT BUSH!," they shouted. The contestants done the unbelievable as the time buzzed and won. "YEAH!  
THEY DID IT! UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS THE COOLEST ON EARTH!," said the cubs when Grams Bear came and asks,

"Hey, my little darlings, what are you watching?"

"Is the most coolest game show on Earth. It's called 'Truth or Dare,'" said Baby Hugs.

"What's 'Truth or Dare?'", Grams Bear asks.

"It's about telling your secrets on the Truth or to play the Dare challenge," said Baby

"That's terrible. As the matter of fact, I don't think it's a good idea. People should learn about their lessons instead of  
tormenting themselves. What kind of show that people were watching?," said Grams Bear as she tunr the TV off.

"UHH!," they moaning with pain.

"I'm sorry. It's for your own good," said Grams Bear as she leaving her house while the cubs are out of the house as well. Then,  
Baby Hugs thinking about a wish to be on a TV show, "You know what, Baby Tugs? I wish were at that TV show. Then, we have some  
fun." Suddenly, a mysterious stranger with glasses and a suit is coming towards to the cubs.

"Yeah, Baby Hugs. I want to be in that show, too," said Baby Tugs.

"You said, 'you want to be on the show?,'" the stranger asks.

"Well, yes, actually," said Baby Tugs.

"NO PROBLEM! I GOT 2 TICKETS TO A NEW SHOW! CARE OR DARE!," said the stranger.

"OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! A NEW SHOW!," said Baby Hugs.

"That's pretty cool. I didn't know they change the title," said Baby Tugs.

"Here you go. Take it easy," said the stranger as he going bye-bye while the cubs are cheering for going on the new TV show until  
he reveals himself which it was Beastly in diguise as he chuckling evilly. The next day, Tender Heart is cleaning up the cloud car  
and so is Funshine and Wish Bear.

"Hey, bear cubs, what are you up to?," Funshine Bear asks.

"Well, we got 2 tickets to a new TV show," said Baby Tugs.

"We were wondering if you could get us to the studio. If it's okay with you?," Baby Hugs asks.

"Hmm. I was wondering about that TV show. We can all go for free. Get in, everyone," said Tender Heart as they're getting inside  
the cloud car and flying away from Care-A-Lot to Earth and landed on the parking lot safely closer to the TV studio while Beastly  
is right behind the building chuckling evilly as he putting a sign said, "THIS WAY TO CARE OR DARE!"

"HEY! LOOK! There's a sign to that new show. COME ON!," said Wish Bear.

"LET'S GO!," said Tender Heart.

Now, they enter the building and the crowd cheering as the spotlight starts turning on them. The Care Bears didn't getting expected  
before they're gonna play the game. The host came and said, "WELCOME, CARE BEARS! WELCOME TO...," as the crowd said along with him,  
"CARE OR DARE!"

"Care or Dare? I never heard of that title before," said Tender Heart.

"Come to your stations. Let's get this game started, shall we? In this problem, Timmy lost the ball. What shall you do?," the Host  
asks.

"Hmm. What shall we do?," Wish Bear asks.

"Hmm. I got it. WE CARE!," said Tender Heart as he helping Timmy to get the ball and giving to him and then, the buzzer buzz louder  
which it's a wrong answer, "WHAT!?," Temder Heart gasps. "I'm so sorry, but, thats the wrong answer. Next contestant, please," said  
the Host as Baby Hugs doing something uncaring like threw the ball away from him. (DING! DING!) "WHAT!?," they shocked.

"THATS THE RIGHT ANSWER! DARE! 2 points for you. Give it up to them," said the host.

"That's not real fun and isn't funny, either," said Funshine Bear.

"I wish we weren't to participate this show," said Wish Bear.

"I just don't get it," said Tender Heart.

"Well, maybe we can try again in the next round," said Baby Tugs.

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Grams Bear was searching everywhere to find the two missing Baby Cubs and she felt something terrible  
has happened to them. Then, she saw Bright Heart Raccoon eating a cupcake on a rock. She asks him about where the Baby Cubs went into.

"Bright Heart Raccoon, did you where my little darlings went? I search everywhere to find them."

"Hmm. Last time I know they went someplace with Tender Heart, Funshine and Wish Bear on the cloud car. That's all I know," said  
Bright Heart Raccoon until a ticket flying towards to her and she's picking up the ticket and reading about the new TV show  
called, "Care or Dare!"

"Hmm. Never heard of that show," said Grams Bear.

"What is it, Grams?," he asks.

"There was a show called, 'Truth or Dare." Someone changed the title and could be a trap for them. TAKE ME TO THE STUDIO PRONTO!,"  
said Grams Bear.

"Absolutely, Grams Bear. Coming right up," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

Bright Heart Raccoon got the rainbow roller to get to Earth and saving the Care Bears by someone's been doing a evil trick to hurt  
them badly and destroying caring for good. Meanwhile back at the studio, the crowd cheers as Baby Tugs is spray painting on the  
wall and the crowd cheers except for the Care Bears because it isn't right. Baby Tugs smiles happily until he saw the Care Bears  
sad and then, he's not smiling. Then, Grams Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon came closer towards to the building and getting themselves  
inside the place.

"Hmm. Where are they?," Grams Bear asks.

"THERE THEY ARE! They're at center stage playing bad games to make it uncaring. Wait! That host looks awfully fimilar. (gasps) IT'S  
NOHEART!," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"WHAT!? That means that person who giving this ticket is...BEASTLY! OH, NO!," said Grams Bear.

"Now, to the final round. If that contestant wins this round, win a supply of chocolate bars," said the host.

"OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! HOW EXCITING!," said Baby Hugs until the Care Bears are getting even sadder because it wasn't so caring and she  
is getting frown about what she did was uncaring.

"Are you ready for this last challenge?," the host asks.

"I guess so," said Baby Hugs.

The last challenge is the throw a brick on the window like trying to steal the diamonds at the Jewelry Store if Baby Hugs break the  
window she wins the supply of chocolate bars. If she lose the challenge, she won't win.

"All you have to do is, breaking that window and you win. If not, you lose," said the host.

So it's up to her to make a rightful decision. Grams Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon came and they shouted, "BABY HUGS, DON'T DO IT!  
THAT'S NOT THE HOST! IT'S NOHEART!" They gaps, "WHAT!?" The crowd overwhelmed with too much shocking moments in history of the game  
show. "DOn't listen to them, JUST DO IT!," said Noheart. Baby Hugs holding the brick tightly and she looked at the Care Bears back  
and fourth including her brother. She made a quick decision and she dropped the brick and everyone cheering while the Care Bears are  
happy for making the rightful decision.

"I'm so happy for you, my little cubs," said Grams Bear.

"You were right, Grams Bear. People should decide their own problems not to do this. We're so sorry," said Baby Hugs.

"Me, too. We're both so sorry, Care Bears, for everything," said Baby Tugs.

"It's okay, Baby Cubs. SOmetimes we made mistakes and we got learn from them," said Tender Heart.

"(POOF!) YOU MISERABLE CARE BEARS ARE GONNA PAY!," said Noheart as he charging at them until Tender Heart said, "Time for a Care Bear  
Stare. Countdown." Then, the rest said along with Tender Heart, "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE! CALL!," and then, their staring powers  
at Noheart. His uncaringness is getting weakened and he got make his disappearing act.

"YOU CARE BEARS HAVE WON THIS TIME, BUT I'LL BE BACK SOON! (POOF!)"

The crowd cheers louder as the real host came and smiling happily. "We want to have fun but not that kind of fun," said Funshine Bear and  
Bright Heart Raccoon also said, "She's right. We should learn from all of this. Right, cubs?"

"RIGHT, BRIGHT HEART!," they said.

"That's why I got a terrific idea," said Michael Lee.

"Better leave right now," said Beastly as he about to leave until the security guard stands in front of Beastly. He laughs nervously and  
until the guard grabs him for something like a new job. The next day, the studio made anew show called...

"WELCOME TO THE FUNTIME SHOW! WITH THE FUN CLOWN AND HIS ASSISTANT BEASTLY!," said Michael Lee.

Teaching and learning as for his assistant if he isn't learn anything so he got punishment by a creme pie on his face and they're cheering  
while Grams Bear hugging the Baby Cubs so the lessson was to learn mistakes and never make the same. 

THE END!


	7. Chill Out, Bedtime Bear

It all started at Prof. Coldheart's Castle, he's very upset from the defeat by the Care Bears and Cousins so he's trying to make  
a new plan until he didn't have one. He's about to give up until Frostbite is eating frozen peas without cooking them. Frostbite is  
making a mess all over the floor when suddenly...

"FROSTBITE! AHH! (CRASH!)"

He slipped and fall down on the frozen floor.

"YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU TIL YOU TROUBLING ME AGAIN!"

"Well, I need to eat something. Delicious, isn't it? Want some?," Frostbite asks.

"NO!," said Prof. Coldheart as he freezing Frostbite like a ice block until he saw a ice cube which gave him a idea and said, "FROSTBITE,  
you are a genius. We can get one of the fuzzy wuzzies as a ice cube. So we can have the Forest of Feelings forever."

"Uhh...thanks, Professor. Can I be unfrozen right now?," Frostbite asks.

Meanwhile at the Forest of Feelings, Swift Heart Rabbit, Treat Heart Pig, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Loyal Heart Dog and Bedtime Bear are  
having a picnic with sandwiches, punch and a delicious carrot cake. They're having a great time in the great outdoors except for  
Bedtime Bear always sleeping on a great day they're having.

"This is delicious, Lotsa Heart. I loved this carrot cake and it's my favorite," said Swift Heart.

"No problem, Swift Heart. I love baking cakes especially this one and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart.

"No doubt it. Hey, Bedtime Bear, wanna some? Bedtime Bear? Hmm. Guess he wanna take a nap as always," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Boy, Bedtime always wanna having too many naps all the time. I wish he can stay awake instead of sleeping too much," said Swift Heart.

"Ain't it the truth? Well, I'm done eating so let's play a game. What game should we play?," Lotsa Heart asks.

"Tag. Not it," said Swift Heart.

"Not it so looks like you're it, Loyal Heart," said Lotsa Heart.

"Okay, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..," said Loyal Heart Dog until Frostbite came with the freezer ray to freeze one of the Care Bear Cousins to  
make a demand to get the entire Forest of Feelings so he said while holding the freezer ray, "well, time for me to find a Care Bear  
Cousin and freezing it. Duh, uhh, huh, uhh, AHA! THAT ONE!," and then, he freezing the wrong Care Bear Cousin. It was Bedtime Bear on  
the picnic clothing and he got completely frozen and he starts freezing badly.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? I'M IN A BLOCK OF ICE!," said Bedtime Bear as Frostbite appear out of nowhere.

"GOT YOU NOW, CARE BEAR COUSIN!," said Frostbite.

"FROSTBITE, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! GET ME UNFROZEN IMMEDIATELY OR MY COUSINS WILL GET YOU FIRST!," said Bedtime Bear.

"Not this time, Care Bear Cousin. You're the only one for Professor Coldheart to get this forest. Time for your appointment with the  
Professor," said Frostbite as holding the frozen Care Bear towards to the balloon.

"HELP ME! CARE BEAR COUSINS! ANYONE, HELP!," Bedtime Bear shouts for help while the Care Bear Cousins are still hiding from Loyal Heart  
Dog until he saw the frozen balloon from Prof. Coldheart.

"Huh? What the heck?," Loyal Heart aks.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, HELP!," said Bedtime Bear.

"SWIFT HEART RABBIT! LOTSA HEART ELEPHANT! LOOK! BEDTIME BEAR GOT CAPTURED BY FROSTBITE!," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"We got to rescue him," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"My guess is heading to Professor Coldheart's Castle. LET'S GO!," said Lotsa Heart Elephant as they're using their Cousin Call to  
transformed into two rainbow rollers to chase Frostbite and rescuing Bedtime Bear before something's happening to him. A little later  
at Coldheart's Castle, Bedtime Bear is inside the frozen chamber like a jail place only frozen. Bedtime Bear is crying his eyes out until  
his tears frozen badly.

"Don't worry, my frozen sleeping friend, your friends will come soon. And then, we'll be ready for them and controlling the entire forest  
FOREVER! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Prof. Coldheart.

"Brrrrr. I wish none of this ever happened," said Bedtime Bear.

Then, the two rainbow rollers landed closer towards to Prof. Coldheart's Castle. Swift Heart, Lotsa Heart and Loyal Heart are  
moving slower in case if there's anyone else to visit his evil castle so he can spring a trap.

"Nothing's going around so far. I guess he can't found us with his stupid traps," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"And that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

Suddenly...Coldheart's cage pops out of nowhere and Loyal Heart said to them, "you have to ask about trappings, huh?" So now, they're captured  
and getting inside the frozen chambers as well. They're freezing to death as much as Bedtime Bear still frozen to death. Both evildoers are  
laughing so evilly from their evil work. Who can save them now?

"AT LONG LAST! WE GOT SOME OF THE COUSINS IN OUR GRASPS! NO ONE CAN STOP US NOW!," said Prof. Coldheart.

"SO WE CAN HAVE THE FOREST OF FEELINGS! VERY COOL!," said Frostbite.

"I'm...so...sorry...about...this...mess...I've...making...you," said Bedtime Bear while shivering his fur.

"No...problem...,Bedtime...Bear. We...always...helping...others...in...danger," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Yeah. We...will...never...let...anything...happen...to...you. And...that's...the...truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"We'll...get...out...of...here...somehow," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

Bedtime looking around while shivering his furry coat badly until he looked a small opening and start using his fingertip to brake the ice  
cube structure piece by piece until it's start breaking apart as he shouting at the Care Bear Cousins.

"CARE BEAR COUSINS, DUCK AND COVER!"

The frozen chambers start breaking apart while they're stepping away from the collapsing ice. They're free from their endless shivering  
for good thanks to Bedtime's quick thinking.

"YOU DID IT, BEDTIME BEAR!," they shouted.

"Glad you're okay from our endless shivering place like this," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Now, we got to leave this place and staying at the Forest of Feelings. It's better that way," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"And that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"Not yet. Before we go, let's giving them a taste of their medicine. I got a idea," said Bedtime Bear.

Meanwhile at Prof. Coldheart's chambers, he's sleeping for awhile until Bedtime Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart  
Rabbit are tipy toing closer to him so they can have a special surprize. They pull Coldheart out of his chair and  
giving him a slip by using a banana peel while pushing him much faster.

"Huh? What is happening? YOU! YOU FUZZY WUZZIES! Huh? AHH!," said Prof. Coldheart as he approaching towards to the frozen chambers  
and stuck in his own cage. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!," said Prof. Coldheart.

"Temper. Temper. Don't be a hothead and stay frosty," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"That's a freezable truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"LOOK! IT'S FROSTBITE!," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"You Care Bears aren't going anywhere while you're frozen," said Frostbite while holding the freeze ray.

"THAT'S IT, FROSTBITE! FREEZE THEM LIKE YOU EVER FREEZE THEM BEFORE!," said Prof. Coldheart.

"Prepare to call, Cousins," said Swift Heart Rabbit as the Cousins shouted, "COUSIN CALL!," and Bedtime said, "CARE BEAR STARE!," so now,  
they're staring at Frostbite while he activates the freeze ray trying to freeze them until the power of caring and friendship is overpowering  
the freezing process as it approaches to Frostbite and he got turned into a block of ice. Thudded on the floor being helpless to get himself  
out of the ice bin while Coldheart still in his icy cell.

"YEAH!," they shouted with glee and high fived together.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY PLANS, YOU FUZZY WUZZIES!," said Prof. Coldheart.

"Until the next time we'll meet when you're getting yourself out of your own mess. Care Bear Cousins, let's go home. All the excitement  
makes me sleepy. (yawning)," said Bedtime Bear.

"Looked at me, boss. I'm a icy thinker," said Frostbite.

"Oh, shut up, you twit," said Prof. Coldheart.

Later back at the Forest of Feelings...

"I'm glad things are turned out all right," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Bedtime's quick thinking, we'll be frozen forever," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Tell me about it," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"I learned about something," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"What is it, Swift Heart?," Lotsa Heart Elephant asks.

"When your friends in trouble like Bedtime Bear we help in any dangerous situations.  
Especially from Coldheart's coldfront to hurt Bedtime," said  
Swift Heart Rabbit.

"AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!," they said while Bedtime Bear sleeping from the cold weather by Coldheart's freezing chambers. If anyone who needs  
helping, the person or special friend can help you no matter what.

The End!


	8. Bright Heart's First Love

At the forest somewhere closer to the mountain peaks, a female vixen named Mandy Fox is wondering off with sadness because she's very  
lonely never finding someone else to be in loved with her. She stops on a rock looking at her reflection feeling really  
sad crying her eyes out. She can't stand to be very lonely.

"This is really discouraging. Can't find a decent guy to be in loved with me. Guess I'll never find someone else around anymore,"  
said Mandy.

Until 2 cloud cars are coming down on the ground safely and then, they're out of their cloud cars bringing their things for the  
picnic. Mandy hides behind the bushes waiting for them to leave when suddenly she's taking a sneak peek at them. 3 Care Bears  
have come to the forest; Tender Heart Bear, Love-A-Lot and Grumpy Bear along with the 3 Care Bear Cousins; Swift Heart Rabbit,  
Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Who is that?," she asks.

"This is a perfect spot for a picnic. What do you think, Love-A-Lot?," Tender Heart Bear asks.

"I think it's absolutely perfect. The wilderness is wonderful with great trees and birds chirping. Right, Grumpy?," Love-A-Lot Bear  
asks.

"(grumping) Too perfect. Need some other place to sit down," said Grumpy Bear.

"Too much grumpiness getting the best out of him," said Swift Heart Bear.

"Let's set everything in that spot close by the bushes. Come on. Bright Heart, get a centerpiece from the Forest of Feelings," said  
Brave Heart Lion.

"No problem, Brave Heart," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he getting the centerpiece from their homeland as Mandy's heart starting  
to bump really hard and hearts popping out of her head. She's in loved with Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Bright Heart. Hmm. What a wonderful name. Maybe I can introducing myself, but, I'm not one of them. Hmm. Maybe I can disguising  
myself as one of them. Where can I find something to be disguised?," Mandy asks as she's finding something to make a clever disguise  
of a Care Bear. She did find some paint cans filled with paint and she's taking a red paint and orange paint. The paint cans are  
belonging to the most terrifing and uncaring genius named Dr. Fright.

"My masterpiece is almost finished. Now, all I need is orange and red paint to finish it. Huh? What? WHO TOOK MY PAINT!? What's this?  
Hmm. Interesting," said Dr. Fright.

A little later, Mandy Fox is painting her who tail orange because she has orange fur and half white. Then, she's painting a heart  
shaped symbol almost like Tender Heart's and a red nose shaped heart. She's all done and said to herself,

"Pretty good. So wonderfully well as I do say so myself. Now, to make my own appearance," said Mandy as she's waltzing slowly towards  
to the picnic area with the Care Bears as Dr. Fright saw her closing towards to his archenemy while smiling evilly to see them  
suffered without care. He immediately leaving the bushes going back to his workplace trying to finish his project.

"Well, time for a delicious desert. Strawberry short cake and it's not shorter at all," said Tender Heart Bear.

"Hmm. Yummy! Can't wait to taste it," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

Until...

"Hope you can have seconds for me," said Mandy.

"Wow. She's so beautiful," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"I never seen a Care Bear Cousin around before," said Brave Heart Lion.

"Hmm. I don't know if she's a Care Bear Cousin or who is she anyway. What's your name, by the way?," Grumpy Bear asks.

"Name's uhh...hmm...Big Heart Fox," Mandy lies to the Care Bears.

"Hmm. Okay. She's a very lovely fox like Care Bear Cousin. I never seen her before in my life," said Grumpy Bear.

"She's looking fantastic to be part of the Care Bear Family. Aren't you, Big Heart?," Swift Heart Rabbit asks.

"Yes, Swift Heart," said Mandy.

The Care Bears are helping her out to make people happy with caring and sharing their feelings. Also to be polite, kind and well mannered.  
Then, she's strolling with Bright Heart Raccoon as his eyes turning hearts and so does she, too. Later that night, all the Care Bears and  
Cousins are sleeping in their own tents except for Mandy and Bright Heart Raccoon as they're looking at the moonlight for a romantic  
scene they ever been on.

"This has been the most wonderful day I'll never forget. Thank you, Bright Heart and your friends," said Mandy.

"Yeah. It has. You know, when I saw you during our picnic lunch, I felt a attraction to you. I'm in loved with you," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"I felt the same thing, Bright Heart," said Mandy as both of them were about to kiss together on their lips  
until Dr. Fright brings his own present for the Care Bears. He ran off as he put the present in the middle of their tent  
site. Bright Heart stop their romantic scenery and said,

"Hey, Big Heart, take a look at this."

"I didn't seen a big box like that before. We better wake up the others," said Mandy.

After they're up, Love-A-Lot wondering what's going on with the big present and said, "hmm. This is a big present by someone else. It can't  
be from the Care Bear Family. It takes too much time for bringing this one of a kind present like this."

"Hmm. 'To Care Bears from Dr. Fright.' Dr. Fright trying to be friendlier than evil? Doesn't make any sense," said Brave Heart Lion.

"It could be a trap. Let's check it out," said Grumpy Bear as he opening the present up and it reveals a big box. A jack-in-a-box present.

"WOW! IT'S A JACK IN A BOX! Who's gonna turn the crane around?," Tender Heart Bear asks.

"I'll do it," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she's turning the crane around with the Pop Goes the Weasel theme and Grumpy said,  
"it doesn't look evil of this box."

"Guess he can't do anything evil or uncaring to hurt us," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

Then, a big monster pops out and start roaring louder as everyone screaming louder and about to leave while Tender Heart Bear shouting,  
"EVERYONE, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!," then, the monster continues roaring as it approaching towards to the Care Bears and Mandy. Dr.  
Fright is right behind his monster creation laughing evilly for his enjoyment. The Care Bears and Mandy are running away from the  
monstrous freak. The monster cuts one tree down and about to hit Swift Heart as she saw it coming. She screams louder as Grumpy saw her  
in pearl so he ran very quickly while shouting.

"I'M COMING, SWIFT HEART!"

He grab her in the nick of time as the tree timber down on the ground. He saved her life as she looks at him and said,

"Thank you for saving my life, Grumpy Bear. For awhile, I thought you'll be much grumpier," said Swift Heart.

"Nothing is grumpier but that thing and Dr. Fright," said Grumpy as Swift Heart kissing him on the lips. Grumpy smiles at her from the  
lip kissing by Swift Heart as both of them looking at each other and got caught by the monster's mouth.

"SWIFT HEART! GRUMPY!," they said.

"What are we gonna do now, Tender Heart?," Love-A-Lot Bear asks.

"I don't know. But, we got to get them out of there somehow," said Tender Heart Bear.

"I say we charge that monster with everything we got. LET'S CHARGE!," said Brave Heart Lion as the Care Bears shouting at him, "NO, BRAVE  
HEART LION! DON'T!"

He's charging at him and using a wooden stick smacking the monster's leg until it got him with his own hand and swallowing him  
inside. Brave Heart Lion is officially trapped inside. Then, Tender Heart, Love-A-Lot Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon are standing  
still and about to stare at the monster before they're captured.

"CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said Tender Heart Bear.

"3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!," all of them shouted and staring at the monster's body, but, it isn't working to stop the monster, then,  
Bright Heart Raccoon saw Mandy as he shouting at her, "COME ON, BIG HEART! STARE! WHAT DON'T YOU STARE!?," then, Mandy is getting sad  
because she can't also not a Care Bear animal. Bright Heart Raccoon's sadly disappointed as they're trying to stop when suddenly, the monster  
grab them all while Dr. Fright's laughing evilly.

"YOU CARE BEARS ARE MINE! THE WORLD OF CARING WILL BE CRUSHING BY MY SPECIAL FRIEND! He's careproof and escapeproof so nothing to stop us  
now. AWAY, MY FRIEND! AWAY!," said Dr. Fright as he jumped on the monster's arm and both of them leaving while the Care Bears are  
hostages. Mandy crying her eyes because she made a terrible mistake to hurt them and their feelings. It looks like the Care Bears are doomed  
thanks to Mandy's lying. She's lying down on the rock crying her eyes out from her unthinkable thing she's done to him.

"What have I done? (sniffs) I made a bad impression on my love. Which it's much worse I didn't stare because I'm not one of them.  
(stops sniffing) That Dr. Fright will pay. I maybe not a Care Bear, but, I do care about them. LOOK OUT, DR. FRIGHT, HERE I COME!," said  
Mandy Fox as she's going swimming to save her lover and his friends. A little later at the old shack, all the Care Bears are in the  
cells.

"This is very discouraging, Tender Heart. He won the battle and we lost. We thought she's one of us," said Brave Heart Lion.

"She's not. She's pretending to be one of us to love me," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Sounds pretty romantic, but, it's wrong. Only romantic," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Yeah. We got to stop Dr. Fright before his mechnical monster to hurt caring," said Tender Heart.

"Not so fast, my furry friends. You won't destory my cell bars. It's careproof so your staring niceness won't escape this time," said  
Dr. Fright.

"You won't succeed, you rotten, uncaring monster," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Why, thank you, my dear rabbit," said Dr. Fright.

"Nice flattery, bunny," said Grumpy.

Suddenly outside of his own secret shack place, Mandy pops out of the lake and her disguise disappeared and she's very happy for that mistake  
of hers vanished. She's saw that monster creation by Dr. Fright and she smiles for finding her lover and his friends, too. Dr. Fright laughing  
evilly and then, Mandy Fox climbs up the rooftop and saw them.

"Don't worry, my love and your friends. I'll save you all," said Mandy. She saw a rope and grabbing it tieing around the metal structure and  
she's holding her grip tightly to be safe for stomping Dr. Fright's evil polt.

"Here goes nothing," said Mandy and then, she swings down faster as Dr. Fright's laughing evilly. (KICK!) (OOFTH!) (CRASH!)

"IT'S...whoever she is sving us from Dr. Fright," said Tender Heart.

She's swings back and stopped safely and said to them, "I'm Mandy Fox, not Big Heart. Listen, I'm so sorry for everything I done to you.  
Especially to you, Bright Heart. I hope if you have to forgive me."

"Hmm. Of course, we'll forgive you if you can get us out of here," said Grumpy.

"No problem," said Mandy Fox as she's using her teeth cutting the lock. The Care Bears are leaving their cell and cheering for Mandy's caring  
until Dr. Fright gets up getting really mad from her and said at them,

"YOU WON'T BE GETTING AWAY THIS TIME! (pressing the button to activate the monsterous robot) GET THEM!"

The monster is causing chaos rampaging all over the building as one of the metal pieces about to fall down as Love-A-Lot Bear tripped on the  
wooden piece and fell. She screaming louder as Tender Heart saw her in pearl.

"CARE BEAR STARE!," he shouts as his staring power made a heart bubble and the metal piece bouncing away from her to the otherside.  
Tender Heart gets her up and her eyes opened seeing him. "Thanks for saving my life, Tender Heart," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she  
kissing Tender Heart on his lips. Tender Heart never been felt that before in his life.

"You're a good kisser, Love-A-Lot," said Tender Heart as she shouts, "TENDER HEART, LOOK OUT!"

The monster robot grab him and he's in trouble until Bright Heart Raccoon and Mandy got a idea together when they said, "HEY, I GOT A IDEA!  
WE CAN USE THIS ROPE AND WRAPPING IT'S LEGS! MAKING THE MONSTER GOING BYE-BYE! Huh?"

"Well, at least, we got the two smart ones now. LET'S DO IT," said Brave Heart Lion.

In not time at all, everyone are walking faster as well as Swift Heart running much faster to wrap the rope around. It worked as the monster  
was about to fell down fast as Dr. Fright shouts, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! AHH!" Then, the monster got annihilated into metal scrap as Dr. Fright  
gets up beating up and said, "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! MY MASTERPIECE IS RUINED!"

"That's what you get for hurting our love. CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tender Heart Bear as the Care Bear Cousins shouting, "COUSIN CALL!"  
so now they're staring at Dr. Fright flying away and never return to the forest again. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!," he shouted.

"We heard that one before," said Grumpy.

Later back at the picnic sight, the Care Bears are packing their stuff into the cloud care and about to go back to Care-A-Lot.

"It was some picnic adventure, everyone. At least, everything working out in the end," said Tender Heart Bear.

"Yes, indeed, my sweetheart," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she kissing him on the lips again so does Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit until  
Brave Heart Lion asks, "hey, where's Bright Heart Raccoon?" Mandy Fox was about to cry because her lover boy was about to leave  
the forest.

"I guess this is good-bye, Bright Heart," said Mandy.

"Yes. But, not forever. I'll come back to see you again. I promise. I'm glad you learned your lesson about lying," said Bright Heart  
Raccoon.

"Yeah, I have. Lying gets you a lot of trouble especially relationships. Next time, I'll be truthful to you from now on," said  
Mandy Fox.

"I'll never forget you, my love. I love you, Mandy," said Bright Heart Raccoon as Mandy said to him, "I love you, too," then, both of them  
kissing on their lips and he's giving her a heart necklace to contact the Care Bears if she's any help also caring to anyone else  
as well. "This necklace to call for us including me. If you need any help or someone to care, call us," said Bright Heart Raccoon.

"I will," said Mandy Fox.

Now, all of the Care Bears are in their cloud car and floating away while Mandy waving goodbye and kiss on her hand and blew to Bright Heart  
Raccoon's right cheek. Love can do anything without lying to others including relationships, too.

The End!


	9. Friendship Crumbles

The story starts at Care-A-Lot when Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were playing hopscotch and then,  
Grams Bear brings the basket filled blueberry muffins to Brave Heart and the others. They smell  
the scent of the blueberry muffins.

"(sniffing) Tugs, did you smell that?," Baby Hugs asks.

"Yeah, I can smell that wonderful scent around," said Baby Tugs, "I recongize it. It's..."

"GRAMS' BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!," they said as they saw Grams Bear carrying the basket filled  
of her blueberry muffins, then, both baby cubs blocking her away as Grams Bear told them to move  
away from her.

"Excuse me, my little darlings. I got to take these muffins to everyone. I will try to save you  
one," said Grams Bear.

"No problem, Grams," said Baby Hugs.

"We'll wait for you," said Baby Tugs.

"That's my little darlings. Be back in a little while," said Grams Bear.

"BYE, GRAMS!," said both Baby Hugs and Tugs.

Later, the cubs were waiting patiently until she came back with only one blueberry muffin  
while the cubs cheering for Grams from her return.

"YEAH! GRAMS BEAR'S BACK!," they said.

"I'm so happy for you darlings, but, I already got one left," said Grams Bear, then, Baby Tugs  
grab it and said, "IT'S FINALLY MINE! ALL MINE!," then, Baby Hugs grab it quicker and said,

"NO, I GOT IT THIS TIME!"

So now, they're about to start aruging when they're holding the one blueberry muffin as both  
of them shouting at each other, "IT'S MINE! NO, IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!," when  
Grams Bear can't stand the aruging between the two baby cubs so she immediately stopping this by  
grabbing the muffin. Both of them stopped and said, "huh?"

"Baby Hugs and Tugs, I'm so disappointed in you both. You should learn to share not to fight  
about this muffin," said Grams Bear.

"But, Grams Bear, he got it first and it's unfair," said Baby Hugs.

"Yeah. She's trying to get from my hand," said Baby Tugs.

"Hmm. Perhaps the story could change your way of sharing," said Grams Bear.

"Oh, goody goody gosh, a story," said Baby Hugs.

"What kind of story is all about, Grams?," Baby Tugs asks.

"Well, sit down under the tree with me as I will tell you a story about sharing. Once upon a  
time, there's a place called Care Town," said Grams Bear as the flashback starts flashing to  
a storyline scene when two bear kids walking together.

"Two bear kids are walking together towards to Grumpy's Bakery. They're gonna get a loaf of  
italian bread for Grams' spaghetti dinner," said Grams.

"Hey, Cheer Bear. Lovely day, isn't it?," Baby Hugs asks.

"Leave me alone. I don't care," said Cheer Bear as she's going back home feeling don't care  
about anything or anyone else.

"What's going on here, Tugs?," she asks.

"I don't know, but, she'll be all right for awhile. Takes some time to fix her problem. Let's  
go to Grumpy's Bakery Shop," said Baby Tugs.

Now, both Baby Cubs are approaching towards to Grumpy's Bakery Shoppe until a strange lady with  
a purple cloth as a digsuise to visit Grumpy personally for business so they enter Grumpy's  
Bakery to get a loaf of italian bread. When they're inside the place alot of bear villagers are  
getting their things for desert also lunch and dinner. It's a pretty busy place.

"Gosh, Tugs, there's too much people getting the bakery stuff. How can we get our italian  
bread?," Baby Hugs asks.

"There's one left. I will get it. BE RIGHT BACK!," said Baby Tugs as he getting it while  
climbing up the shelves until he's about to fell.

"BABY TUGS! I'LL SAVE YOU!," said Baby Tugs.

"Huh? What the...? OH, MY GOSH! I'M GONNA FALL! AHH!," said Baby Tugs as he fell until the  
stranger grab him and putting him down on the floor. "Oh, my goodness. I could've sworn that  
you're a goner for sure," said Baby Hugs.

"Thanks to the stranger for rescuing me. I could be a cream puff stuck inside that bread.  
Thank you for rescuing me, stranger. Who are you?," he asks.

"Nothing much, but, you'll know me very soon. Here's your italian bread. Now, go on," said  
the stranger.

"THANK YOU, MRS. STRANGER!," they said as they're about to leave the place and bringing the  
bread. The stranger is laughing evilly. The next day in a beautiful afternoon, the Baby Cubs  
are going to the bakery shoppe until Grumpy is getting more grumpier than ever.

"Hey, what's wrong with Grumpy?," Baby Tugs asks.

"Don't know, but, something's not right. We better investigate. HEY, GRUMPY! Huh?," Baby Hugs  
saw Grumpy with his really grumpy look. Then, Baby Tugs saw the people not sharing the bread  
together. They refused.

"It's my bread and you cannot have it anyway. SO THERE! (raspberries)," said Champ Bear.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I'M NOT GONNA GET FROM YOU, TOO! YOUR JERK!," said Cheer Bear.

"I'm the best and you're the second one. So never underestimating the powerful guy around.  
AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!," said Bright Heart Raccoon to Loyal Heart Dog, Playful Heart  
Monkey and Gentle Heart Lamb.

"Okay, you creep. Here's something you wanna to have," said Loyal Heart Monkey as he grabbing  
the banana creme pie on him so he's gonna do to the monkey. It's a food fight for all. Baby  
Hugs and Tugs can't believe it's happening.

"This neighborhood is getting really unfriendlier. What's happening to our village?," Baby  
Tugs asks.

"YOU TWO KIDS GET OUT OF MY BAKERY OR ELSE! NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN! YOU HEAR!?," said  
Grumpy.

"I'm so frightened, Tugs. What's happening to everyone in our neighborhood?," Baby Hugs asks.

"I don't know. Huh? (breadcrumbs with purple magic) (picking up and sniff) IT'S DARK MAGIC!,"  
said Baby Tugs.

"It's purple, too. Wait a second. The cloth that the stranger worn was purple. Could it be?,"  
said Baby Hugs.

"THE EVIL WIZARD; KALA!," they said.

The stranger gets rid of the cloth and it's a evil female wizard named Kala (a.k.a. Shrieky)  
is back to conquer the Bear Village also the entire world, too. She's using her magic to make  
everything evil and uncaring. The trees, the bushes, the flowers and the lake to be very  
dispicable.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! SOON THE WORLD IS NOW IN MY GRASP! THERE'S NOT EVEN A GOODY GOODY TWO SHOE  
TO STOP THE UNSTOPPABLE ME! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Kala.

"Things aren't looking good for the entire village. Everything's rich and so beautiful with lots  
of caring just disappeared. Is up to the 2 cubs to put the end of her magic," said Grams Bear.

"HUGS, WE MUST STOP HER BEFORE SHE'LL TURN EVERYTHING UPSIDE DOWN!," said Baby Tugs.

"How? Her magic is way powerful. There's nothing we can do," said Baby Hugs.

"There is. Let's get back to Grams Bear's kitchen and hurry," said Baby Tugs.

"So the two cubs are going to the house and make something. Something for caring. A little later,  
they made it and not a moment too soon," said Grams Bear narrating.

"Now, onward to my castle and we can make everyone careless. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Kala.

"HEY, KALA!," the cubs shouted.

"What the...? YOU! You miserable brats. You really think you both can stop me? FAT CHANCE! MY  
POWERS ARE FAR GREATER THAN YOURS! SO STEP AWAY!," said Kala.

"That's what you think, Kala. On the count of 3. 1...2...3! NOW!," said Baby Tugs as he and his  
sister throw a pie at the angry villagers with Grams caring berry pies. The pies reverse the  
effect to normal again.

"WHAT!? MY MAGIC SHUTS DOWN! YOU'LL PAY!," said Kala as she's using her magic to hurt the cubs.  
Then, the villagers saw everything and gonna use the Care Bear Stare at her.

"Hey, you're responsible for hurting us with your witchcraft," said Grumpy.

"We got something for you, Sports Fan. Countdown to stare, everyone," said Champs Bear.

"4...3...2...1! STARE!," said the villagers as they're staring at her while she's trying to  
use her powers to overcoming them, but, her magic gone weaker. With the power of love and caring,  
her powers shut down completely. "NO! NO! NO! AHH! (BOOM!) Maybe I should be a lawyer or  
something," said Kala.

"No. We got something for you to be so suitable," said Cheer Bear.

"A little later, her job was watering the plants and planting more. The villagers are very happy  
and so are them," said Grams Bear narrating.

"We're very grateful for saving us all from her evil magic. Here. A delicious apple pie.  
Compliments by all of us," said Grumpy.

"You should be proud, sports fans," said Champ Bear.

"We are. We are. Sharing is caring and never take anything from bad strangers either," said both baby  
cubs.

"And so, the baby cubs saving the village from Kala's evil magic. They learned to share and never  
taking anything from strangers. And they lived happily ever after. (story sequence disappeared)  
So, what do you think of my story?," she asks.

"GREAT STORY, GRAMS BEAR! WE UNDERSTAND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL!," said Baby Hugs.

"IS SHARING!," said Baby Tugs.

Grams Bear using her butterknife to split in two halves and giving to the Care Bear Cubs.  
Both eating and Grams' really happy to make them happy and they understand about the importance of  
sharing also never take things from bad strangers. Now, they lived happily ever after.

The End!


	10. Doggone Day Afternoon

This doggone problem starts when Wish Bear saw a child's toy been taking away from  
another kid when Loyal Heart Dog came and asks Wish Bear a question.

"What's wrong, Wish Bear?"

"Something's awful happened when a kid took away a child's toy. It's very uncaring  
like," said Wish Bear.

"No problem. I'll take care the problem. Better get the rainbow roller ready," said  
Loyal Heart Dog.

Loyal Heart ran and using his caring symbol to transform the cloudy pieces into  
a rainbow roller. He sits on his vehicle and going closer towards to the edge of  
Care-A-Lot as he shouting to Wish Bear.

"I'LL BE BACK! TAKE CARE, WISH BEAR!"

Now, Loyal Heart Dog is going down and helping the child by another kid for grabbing  
the toy without permission.

"GIVE ME THAT TOY BACK! GIVE IT BACK!," said the child named Amy and the bad boy himself  
named Joshua grab the toy, a new blue with a white star ball, kept bouncing too much until  
it bounces to Loyal Heart Dog.

"Hey, Joshua, it's not very nice to take someone's ball without permission. You don't  
treat people that way," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Gee whiz, dog. I was trying to have some fun. No big deal. And besides it's my ball, not  
hers. Got it?," said Joshua.

"Well, if someone's taking your procession and didn't give you back. Will you be  
upset like her?," he asks.

"Yeah, I guess," said Joshua.

"Will you have this ball forever and never care anymore? Hmm?," he asks more.

"Definitely not," said Joshua.

Suddenly, the truck approaches to Joshua's yard and someone's out of the truck with  
a net behind his back looking for someone or something. He opens and close the door to bring  
trappings. He's a not ordinary guy, he's named Leroy Daws, a dog catcher and his vehicle a  
dog pound truck to capture stray dogs.

"Hmm. Not a dog in sight. I better keep finding some until I'll find a nasty mongrole around,"  
said Leroy.

Meanwhile back at Joshua's yard.

"Now, go back to Amy and apologize. That way, everything will be all right," said Loyal  
Heart Dog.

"Yes, sir. Amy, I'm so sorry for taking your ball without permission. I won't do it again.  
Friends?," Josh asks.

"Sure. Thanks," said Amy and both of them giving a hug together. Loyal Heart Dog smiles at them  
and he said, "well, my job here is done. Time to go home," until all of a sudden, Leroy  
saw a strange blue dog without a dog license. "Oh, there's a strange blue dog without a license.  
You won't get away this time."

Then, he grab him with a net as he calling for help.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS NET! I HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A CARE BEAR COUSIN!"

"Wow. A strange blue dog can talked to me. Hmm. If I don't find any owners for you, you're mine.  
NOW, GET IN THERE!," said Leroy as he putting Loyal Heart into his cage and slamming the door  
really hard. Amy and Joshua saw what happened.

"HEY, MISTER! LET HIM GO!," said Amy.

"YEAH! HE HELPED ME! PLEASE!," said Joshua.

"Sorry, kids, without a home, he's my property," said Leroy and getting himself inside his truck  
and drove away with Loyal Heart inside. The kids start crying. A little while later, the truck  
stopped closer to the Dog Pound unlocking his door taking Loyal Heart to his cell inside the  
Pound. After that, he immediately left him with too much barking feeling really depressed  
with nothing to do. Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot.

"Loyal Heart Dog's been out for awhile. I got a bad feeling about this. I better get the other  
Care Bears and Cousins for help," said Wish Bear.

Meanwhile back at the Dog Pound.

"This is really degrading. I can't do anything or figuring a way out. Nothing's making much  
difference," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Hey," said a female golden retriever.

"Huh? Who said that?," he asks.

"I did," said the female retriever.

"You can talk to me?," he asks.

"Yes, I am. You don't belong here and neither am I. None of us don't belong here, either.  
We want to be freed instead of being prisoners like us," said the female retriever.

"That's a understatement of the week. I'm a Care Bear Cousin, not anyone's pet. Only a friend,"  
said Loyal Heart Dog.

"A man's best friend. You stuck with him," she said.

"Who is he?," he asks.

"Named Leroy Daws, a meanest Dog Catcher in the neighborhood. He doesn't care of pets only  
money. He hates any dogs especially you," said the female retriever.

"Hmm. I wish I could give him caring. By the way, what's your name?," he asks.

"Maria," she said.

"Name's Loyal Heart Dog. A Care Bear Cousin," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Loyal Heart. Well, sooner or later, I'll be sleeping soon," said Maria.

"What do you mean 'sleeping?,'" he asks.

"You know, never return again," said Maria while crying.

"OH! THAT SLEEPING! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! Somehow," said Loyal Heart Dog.

Meanwhile closer towards to Joshua's house, Wish Bear, Proud Heart Cat, Brave Heart Lion,  
Friend Bear, Good Luck Bear and Secret Bear are at the spot where Loyal Heart Dog was helping  
Joshua from the very beginning.

"Hmm. This is odd. He suppose to be helping with Joshua," said Friend Bear.

"Yeah. Hey, it's the children that Loyal Heart just helped," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Amy and Joshua. They're crying. I thought Loyal Heart made those kids be happy and cheerful,"  
said Brave Heart Lion.

"Hey, Amy and Joshua," said Good Luck Bear, "don't be sad. We're the Care Bears and the Care  
Bear Cousins. We here to make people be caring and cheerful."

"Is good to see you all," said Amy.

"I think they can help us to save Loyal Heart," said Joshua.

"What? Loyal Heart is captured? Who captured him?," Friend Bear asks.

"A grumpy dog catcher Leroy Daws who hates animals. He don't care only money," said Joshua.

"He captured your friend, but, we can't helped him out. Or we'll be punished," said Amy.

"Not if caring can stop us now. COME ON, EVERYONE! GET IN!," said Wish Bear as they're hopping  
on the cloud car to help Loyal Heart Dog and Brave Heart as he shouts, "CHARGE!" Meanwhile back  
at the dog pound, Loyal Heart Dog just thinking of a way out, but, nothing in his mind until  
he kicks the mud hard. He smiles and said, "MARIA! I FOUND A WAY! COME AND DIG!"

Now, both of them are digging together to get themselves out and in no time, they're freed, but,  
not for long as Leroy Daws saw everything as both left and never return.

"THOSE STUPID MONGRALS! I'LL GET THEM BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!," said Leroy as he getting  
inside his truck and going after them. Both dogs run as the Dog Cather are gaining on them.  
Suddenly, the Care Bears are hot on their trail as Brave Heart Lion shouts while  
looking at the staroscope.

"HEY, EVERYONE! I FOUND LOYAL HEART DOG! There's another dog is also being chased by Leroy Daws.  
WE GOT TO STOP THEM!"

"NO PROBLEM, BRAVE HEART! HOLD ON TIGHT, EVERYONE!," said Wish Bear as she's zooming faster to  
get them both before it's too late until both Loyal Heart and Maria are stopping and so is Leroy's  
truck, too. He gets out with a net and said to them,

"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW! NOW, FEEL THE NET BY ME!," he said.

Until...they came just in time and put the end of Leroy's torturing the animals once and for all.  
Wish Bear shouts.

"NOT SO FAST, LEROY DAWS! The time has come to teach you about caring."

"Care Bears and Cousins, prepare to stare. Countdown," said Good Luck Bear.

"4...3...2...1," said Proud Heart Cat.

"CARE BEAR STARE AND COUSIN CALL!," they said as they're using their staring powers on Leroy  
Daws and he stopped what he's doing. He drops his net and about to cry right now. He began to  
realize what's he should've done right instead of wrong.

"Oh, man. I...what's happening to me? This greed and money just conflicting my life,"  
said Leroy.

"Well, Leroy, most people wants money so bad. Sometimes they're getting too greedy and  
totally out of control," said Proud Heart Cat.

"And sometimes they can use money for helping others. Donations or anything to help," said  
Good Luck Bear.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. I am so sorry for almost hurting you both. It was unforgiviable,"  
said Leroy.

"That's all right, Mr. Daws. I think you're having a problem with animals. Tell us what  
happened to you and why you don't like pets," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Sure. It all started when I was a kid with a dog like her," said Leroy as he's explaining  
everything to the Care Bears and the kids. Explaining was over later, they were convinced. Now, all  
of them working together to make a much better dog pound called "Doggy's Care." And everyone  
came to see the dogs to give them a good home. Then, Maria got bought by Joshua's parents  
and now, it's time for the Care Bears to go home in Care-A-Lot.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, my friend. Thank you for rescuing me. I will never forget it," said  
Maria.

"I will come back to visit you again. Promise you," said Loyal Heart Dog.

"Thank you for helping my problem. I wouldn't forget this either," said Leroy.

"GOODBYE, EVERYONE! KEEP ON CARING!," said the Care Bears.

Now, the Care Bears are going home and Leroy promised himself not to harm any animals anymore.  
He will be taking care of the animals from now on. Taking care of pets is a big duty,  
but, if you wash, feed good foods so you'll give them love and they love them back.

The End!


	11. Misery and The Long Lost Cousins

At the far East of No Heart's Castle, A strange Dark cloud went underneath the castle and going through the caring clouds. Inside the darkest cloud lived an evil magical wizard named Misery. He was a being causing too much misery without a care in the world. He hated everything that had to do with Caring.

"Look at that town, my pet. (Misery's crow caws) A lot of People start to care about one and another. It's Disgustingly bad to my reputation. And it's all caused of those caring freaks of nature. The Care Bears!" Shouted Misery.

(The Crow cawed loudly while disgusted with happiness)

"I Know, My pet. Those bears are very good. Very good indeed. There must be a way to destroy caring, Forever. Unless…. (Sinister laughter came from him) Of course! The Caring Crystals! I'll steal them and it will make caring be gone, forever." Said Misery.

Misery's cloud banked Shorter as he approached Towards The place where the lovable bears lived. Care a lot. He stopped on top of the hall of hearts. He saw Tenderheart Bear and Love a lot Bear joining the care bear family for another meeting.

Ladies first. Said Tenderheart Bear.

Why, Thank You, Sweetie. Said Love a lot Bear.

Yuck! Said Misery.

Did you say something, Tenderheart? Asked Love a lot.

Nope. Didn't say anything at all. Come on, Let's get to the meeting. Said Tenderheart.

Then, Misery's cloud is moving inside the hall of hearts as the doors closed. His cloud lifted up on the ceiling.

Okay, Everybody. This Meeting has come to order. Our problem is Harvey and he is very upset. He tried to make a friend, but, no one seemed to care. One of us must go down to the Earth to help him out. Any Volunteers? Asked True Heart Bear.

Me and Love a lot will be your volunteers for this mission. If that is okay with you, True Heart? Asked Tenderheart.

Of course, Tenderheart. This meeting is adjourned. Said True Heart bear as she used the gravel banging.

The Care Bear Family left the place as the evil cloud left the Hall of Hearts. Tenderheart and Love a lot bear are in their cloud car and were on their way back to the Earth.

Meanwhile in care a lot, Misery was looking for the Caring Crystals.

Where are the caring crystals? Asked Misery.

Come on, Grumpy! We have got to put more Caring crystals to make the Caring Meter operational. Said Brave Heart Lion.

More Importantly, To make sure care a lot stays around for helping in need. How Come I am always the one doing all the hard Work? Grumpy Asked.

Never compliant and Never turn down. Come on. Said Brave Heart.

While they were doing their duty, Bright Heart raccoon was very upset for missing his new friend on Earth, Mandy Fox. He sighed for the when Good Luck bear and Wish bear walked by and saw Bright heart with a Sad look on his face.

What's wrong with Bright Heart? Good Luck Asked.

Having love problems since Mandy is in loved with him. Let's cheer him up. Said Wish Bear.

Hey, Bright Heart! They both said.

Hey, guys. Said Bright Heart.

Don't be sad. Cheer up. Maybe we can see her sometime soon. Good Luck said.

Maybe we can go to the forest and see her! Said Wish bear.

Outstanding Idea! Let's go! Shouted Bright Heart.

Now, Good Luck, Wish, and Bright Heart are on their rainbow roller going down to the Earth to see Mandy.

Meanwhile somewhere in Care a lot, the evil cloud spotted Something that could destroy caring for good. He saw a sparkle shinning brighter.

There They are! The caring Crystals! Shouted Misery.

Misery's cloud went inside the Caring meter and took out all of the caring crystals and laughed Evilly for what he had just done. Suddenly, The Caring meter dropped down to zero very rapidly.

Huh? What's wrong with the Caring Meter? Asked Playful Heart Monkey.

I don't know. I got a bad feeling that something bad had just happened in that caring meter. And that's the truth. Said Lotsa Heart.

What is Going on over here? Why's that Meter going down to zero? Shouted Noble Heart horse.

I don't know, but, The caring meter is in big trouble! Care a lot is also in trouble, too. The clouds began to shake like an earthquake. The clouds are shaking up, Sports fans! Said Champ.

You're Right! It's shaking! Shouted Playful Heart.

This is very bad! We better get out of here, pronto! Shouted Gentle Heart Lamb.

As Care a lot continued shaking. The Cloudy ground was becoming badly, the entire Care Bear family evacuated the entire kingdom of caring. Hugs and Tugs were getting frightened about the whole situation. They were on the Care train and leaving care a lot as the place started to crumble apart. Their homes were destroyed and then, The Forest of feelings was Destroyed. The trees started to timber down and The rainbow water fall crumbled to rubble.

Meanwhile on earth, Harvey was surprised to see the care bears for the first time.

Who are you? Asked Harvey.

I'm Tenderheart Bear and this is Love A lot Bear. We are The care bears and here to help you. Said Tenderheart.

That's cool. I just can't stand people who don't care about me. Said Harvey.

We do care! They said As Tenderheart explained to Harvey. People have hard times in life and they can change sometime soon. Give them time so you can be friends with them.

Yeah. Hmm. That's odd. Care a lot just disappeared into thin air. Something's not right, Sweetheart. Said Love a lot.

Yeah. You're right. We better find out what's going on. You want to come along, Harvey? Asked TenderHeart.

Sure. Let's go. Said Harvey as the two care bears used the power of their tummy Symbols to make their cloud car. They hopped inside. Up they went as The cloud Train passed by.

It's our family! What's going on here? Asked Love A lot.

Don't know. We Better land and find out. Said Tenderheart.

Later…

Care Bears! Tenderheart shouted.

Love a lot Bear and Tenderheart bear! The rest of the care bear family shouted.

What's Going on, Noble Heart? Tenderheart asked.

Something very catastrophic just happened in Care a lot. Our home is Gone. Said Noble Heart.

We have no idea what cause it's disappearance, Tenderheart.

I bet it's No Heart's Fault, or maybe Professor Coldheart or Beastly. Come to think of it, he can't do that. Clumsy, But, Not Bright. Said Swift Heart.

Swift Heart, get serious. We got to bring back the kingdom of Caring. Said Proud Heart.

Suddenly, The darkest cloud is spreading all over the sky, As that happened, Lightning Stroke everywhere and both Hugs and Tugs got frightened by the Lightning as They were holding on to Grams bear. Then, The being Responsible just showed up and laughed hideously. It was Misery again and This time in front of The Care bears and Harvey.

Welcome to your worst nightmare. You wanna know who did that to your homeland? I did! Misery laughed in an evil way.

Who are you and why did you do this? Asked Funshine.

I am Misery. Unlike No Heart, I am Much more Powerful Than Anyone else. Causing Too much Miserableness around is my game. And I don't even care. Said Misery.

You won't get away with this. Said Loyal Heart.

Care Bears, It's time for the care bear stare. Countdown! Shouted TenderHeart as the care bear family got ready to stare at Misery. The care Bears shouted, 4…3…2…1! Care Bear stare! But, Nothing happened, because Their homeland was destroyed. Means No more Caring.

What's happening? Asked Gentle Heart.

I don't Know. I thought we stare him real good. It's Gone. Said Brave Heart.

And that's the truth. Said Lotsa Heart.

How come we can't stare Misery? Share Bear Asked.

Our Home has it's own Power to Care. Without Care a lot, We're not Care Bears, Anymore. Said Friend Bear.

That's right, Fool! And Since you all are powerless without caring, My demon Shadows will put you all into my castle… Forever!

Seize Them! Shouted Misery. And as his shadows about to get the Care Bears, True Heart Bear shouted: Everybody, Scatter!

They did. They started to split up to stay away from the evil Beings before the Got Captured. Swift Heart grabbed Grumpy's hand when he got bagged up.

Hey! Let My grumpy go! Said Swift Heart until she got bagged up as well. Little by Little, All the Care Bears were captured even Harvey.

Excellent, My friends! Let's get back to my castle! It's time to celebrate my victory! Said and Laughed Misery as they flew back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Wish Bear, Bright Heart, Good Luck and Mandy Fox saw everything.

This is terrible. Care a lot is goner and that Misery will pay. Said Good Luck.

First, we got to follow them and find the caring crystals. Then he'll Never hurt Caring again. Said Bright Heart.

Especially With those people trying to charge at us. We better get out of here! Fast! Said Mandy

Bright Heart made a quick thinking by using a rope to attach on of the demon's legs and they went up, up and away while the people tried to hurt them. Then, they made it to Misery's castle ten times worse than No heart's. A little Later, They were inside the castle and The demon monsters were seen putting the care bears and Harvey in their place.

Bright Heart, Good Luck, and Mandy fox have landed safely behind the bricks watching the Care Bears being put in their places.

You won't win, Misery. You can't leave Misery throughout the world. People will suffered badly. Shouted Tenderheart.

I don't care. Don't like the words, get used to it. Said Misery As he and his minions went back to his chambers.

I hope there's someone who can help us. Said Love a lot.

We can, care bears. Said Mandy as she and her friends showed up.

Mandy, Bright heart and Good Luck! They said.

How did you get here? Asked Grumpy.

Using quick thinking and here we are. Now, let's get you all out of this place. Said Bright heart as he tried to unlock the cage, But, it was no use.

I can't. It's still locked. Said Bright Heart.

We can't stare the lock, Because, Our power has drained out and down. What are we going to do? Asked Good Luck.

Stay in the cage where you belong! Said Misery.

Misery! They gasped.

I don't know how you got here, but, You'll be joining them soon. Get them! Said Misery.

Guys, Scatter. Shouted Bright heart.

Now, Bright heart and Good luck and Mandy scattered apart to get away from them. Mandy fox runs faster she entered the old wall as the demons got flattened on the wall.

You guys should take a break instead of the wall! Mandy Laughed. Meanwhile, Good luck saw a small hole and went inside as the demons went through also. Then good Lucked Popped out and covered the hole with leftover bricks to seal the demon in. He slammed hard and badly, The demon was trapped. Good luck smiled until his arm got pulled by someone else.

Hey, let me go, You mean monster, you… Good luck shouted.

Shh! Quiet down or we will get caught by them. Said the strange mouse.

You must be Good Luck Bear. Said the Strange Squirrel.

Who are you? You look like the care bear cousins! Said Good luck Bear.

We are. But, no Official yet. I'm flight Heart Squirrel. And This is Cute Heart Mouse. We lived here for years. Said Flight Heart.

You guys lived in this creepy castle for years. What happened to you, guys? Asked Good luck.

We were captured by them. They came to get while we were playing on the other side of the forest of feelings. Said Cute Heart.

They Made us slaves. Cleaning up the whole place. They did not even give us water after work. They Picked on us and One of them spitted at us. Said Flight Heart.

You poor guys. What can you do about it. Asked Good Luck.

Hiding is our only option. Said Cute Heart.

That's what happened. Said Flight Heart.

You are coming home with us we find those caring crystals. Said Good Luck.

And After getting everyone out, too. Said Cute Heart. Then Flight Heart grabbed Cute Heart and Good Luck by the hands and started flying before one of the demons almost grabbed them.

No wonder you called yourself Flight Heart. Said Good Luck as he hang on.

They found the crystals. Where they were put after they were taken.

All Right, Guys! We found them! Shouted Good Luck.

Let's get them Quickly! Shouted Flight Heart.

Meanwhile at the hallway, Misery had trapped Bright heart and Mandy.

Misery decided it was time to get rid of them Forever.

We're trapped! Said Bright Heart.

No! Look! Pointed Mandy.

Time for you fools to be vanished forever! Laughed Misery.

Just before Misery could do any damage, he was zapped by the caring crystals and became spooked with fear from caring power.

Good luck! They said and Bright Heart asked who were the squirrel and the mouse.

Flight Heart Squirrel and Cute heart Mouse! We're your long lost Cousins. Said Cute Heart.

I did not know you guys had long lost cousins. Said Mandy.

We do have the pandas, Too. Never mind that now. We go to get our family out. Said Bright Heart.

We are one step ahead of you! Shouted Flight Heart as he got closer towards the prison. He then dropped one of the crystals to get them back their caring powers. They felt their staring power rush back to them. They stared at the bars and they disappeared and that freed the care bear family.

All Right! We're free! Yahoo! They shouted.

Thank you so much, Whoever you guys are. Said Tenderheart.

Tenderheart, These are our Long lost cousins. Flight Heart Squirrel and Cute Heart Mouse. Said Bright Heart.

It's so good to see you both. Now, we can stop Misery's Uncaringness ounce and for all. Said Noble Heart.

Here he comes! And Boy is he mad and that's the truth! Said Lotsa Heart.

Get them all! Shouted Misery.

Care Bears, prepare to stare. Countdown. Said Tenderheart as they started to shout, 4…3…2…1! Stare!

Their Staring power shot Misery's power very badly as the Demons ran away from them.

Misery's power started to get weak and he started to retreat.

My Powers! I can't take it! I must Take them back out of mu castle. Said Misery as he used his power to take The Care Bears Back to Earth. Safe and sound.

We're back on Earth. Said Playful Heart.

Look! Care a lot's turning back to Normal! Said Hugs as she pointed at the clouds that formed back to Care a lot and Everything came back to normal. The People on Earth started Cheering as they turned from Uncaring to Caring as well.

Well done, Care bears. Thanks for caring, too, Harvey.

No problem, True Heart. It's been a real adventure with you guys. Maybe I can come to see you all sometime.

Hey, Harvey! We're going to the Arcade! You want to come? Said One of the kids.

Sure! Bye! I love you all! Said Harvey as he hugged and Care bears and Mandy, too. They waved good bye as Harvey joined the kids.

The Caring Train returns to them to take them back home.

All aboard to Care a lot and the Forest of feelings! Shouted Noble heart.

I always wanted to say that. He also said.

Are you coming, Mandy? Asked Bright Heart.

For a while but, I'll be back to the forest. I need to see you more. Said Mandy as both of them kissed each other together.

After that in Care a lot in The hall of Hearts….

As for you Both, for caring and helping us from that Misery wizard, Therefore, you both inaugurating to become part…. Said Tenderheart as he used his tummy power to give them tummy symbols as the Care bears shouted, The Care Bear Family.

From Those moments on, The Care Bears family will always be around to care.

As for Misery back at his castle….

I will see you again next time. (Brick fell on his head) Ow Until I clean up this mess.

The End!


	12. Fear in Care A Lot and Causing Mischief

The trouble starts at Misery's Castle as he looking through  
his crystal ball to find someone need of help and hurt caring  
with his own evil ways.

"Hmm. Nothing. Nothing at all. WAIT! There she is," said Misery  
as he saw a 16 year old teenager named Amy and she's disliking  
any race like for instince a asian is talking to her friends.

"Hey, Amy, I want you to meet Hans Yojiambu," said Leon.

"Hmph. I don't like him. He's Asian and I don't like any kind of  
people. Leave me alone," said Amy.

"HA HA HA HA HA! SHE'S PERFECT! Maybe she could help me to hurt  
those wretched Care Bears, permanently. Now, to go to Earth," said  
Misery as disappeared and reappeared behind the fence, "Time  
to make my own appearance as a human boy."

He made a disguise as a teenage boy while Amy is getting closer towards  
to him. He smiles evilly as he's getting closer towards to her  
and shouting to greet her.

"HI!," he said.

"Huh? Do I know you from somewhere?," she asks.

"Nope. New boy in the neighborhood. Name's Billy and you must be Amy,"  
he said.

"Yeah. How do you know me?," she asks.

"Just a hunch. You don't like appearances on people especially  
to someone you don't like either," he said.

"Yeah. I don't like any kind of people. Even if they're not friends,"  
said Amy.

"Well, I got a proposition for you," he said.

"Yeah? Like what?," she asks.

"To hurt the Care Bears," said Billy.

She remembers about them when she was little and she dispising them all  
even their colors as well. Her thoughts faded and she smiles evilly  
and said to him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them personally. Take care, Billy.  
See you later," said Amy as she's leaving.

Misery laughs evilly for seeing the most wickedness girl he talked  
to. Now, at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear, Funshine Bear and Harmony Bear  
looked down at Earth to see if Amy learns about appearances but she's  
still herself as usual.

"Wish Bear, I don't think she's not convinced about appearances,"  
said Harmony Bear.

"Well, Harmony, we got to rehelp her before something's unthinkable  
happens. Get the cloud car ready, Funshine," said Wish Bear.

"No problem," said Funshine Bear.

In no time at all, Funshine Bear got the cloud car ready and they're  
hopping inside the car and flew down to Earth to rehelp Amy about  
appearances. They stopped and Amy saw them again. She smiles smirkly  
as the Care Bears approaching towards to her.

"AMY! What's going on here? We saw you don't like a friendly person  
from his own appearance. Why did you have to do that?," Funshine Bear  
asks.

"Hmm. No big deal. Just being myself," said Amy.

"Amy, it's time to come with us about something of care," said  
Harmony.

"Let's go," said Wish Bear.

Now, the 3 Care Bears and Amy are entering the cloud car and going  
stright up to Care-A-Lot while Misery smiles and disappears back to  
his castle so he can looked on his crystal ball's vision for seeing  
Amy's progress. A little later in Care-A-Lot, they're landed closer  
towards to the Hall of Hearts.

"Love-A-Lot Bear, Secret Bear, reteaching Amy about appearances.  
She continues for hurting anyone's differences again," said Funshine Bear.

"No problem, Funshine," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Meanwhile, us bears are gonna talk the elders. Come on," said  
Harmony Bear.

"Come with us, Amy," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Hmm. Come on, child, do something evil. Come on," said Misery.

Inside of Love-A-Lot's house, her and Secret Bear are setting everything  
to teach her about any kind of people to be friends with them  
as a person until she disppeared while Love-A-Lot Bear making examples.

"Okay, Amy, try to understand. We were trying to help...huh?"

Secret Bear made a cirade about what happened to Amy as she's  
not around. Love-A-Lot gasps and said, "she's gone? We got to find her.  
COME ON!" Both of them are leaving trying to find Amy before things  
are getting worse. Amy pops out and saw two Baby Cubs playing until  
she came out to hurt them both.

"Hey, Baby Cubs, remember me?," she asks.

"Yeah. You're the one who don't like anyone," said Baby Hugs.

"And especially of who they looked like, too," said Baby Tugs.

"Yep. That's me. Listen, why playing with her when she's pink?,"  
Amy asks.

"She's my sister. I don't think...wait. You're right. You should be  
blue not pink," said Baby Tugs.

"Pink is a pretty color unlike blue is such P.U," said Baby Hugs.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!," said Baby Tugs as they're start fighting  
together while Amy walks away smiling evilly. Now, she whispers to  
every bear and cousin about their color skins from themselves and  
they start aruging seperating their colors away from each other. It's  
getting bad to worse. Misery is very impressed from her dirty work.  
Suddenly, Harmony Bear, Funshine Bear, Wish Bear and both elders,  
Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear saw everything and very  
unwitnessable.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?," Noble Heart Horse shouts.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IMMEDIATELY! WE'RE CARE BEARS! WE CARE OURSELVES  
NOT FOUGHT AMONG OURSELVES!," said True Heart Bear.

They can't. They're still fighting no matter what the Elders were  
trying to do.

"It's no use. They can't stop fighting, True Heart," said Noble Horse.

"Only I can to stop this. Listen," said Tenderheart Bear as he  
approach to Amy and continue to say, "listen, Amy, look what you did.  
If you keep hurting people the way they appeared, you'll never make  
friends."

"I don't care, brown nose," said Amy.

She have done it with the bad name in front of Tenderheart Bear  
and hurt his feelings. He made a alternative choise. But to send her  
back to Earth without any regrets.

"Love-A-Lot, get her out of Care-A-Lot, please," said Tenderheart Bear.

"With pleasure, sweetheart. Let's go," said Love-A-Lot Bear  
as she's escorting her out of Care-A-Lot while Misery is really  
happy to see the unfeeling destruction just commenced. He's hopping  
happily until Amy saw what she did. In her past, she didn't like  
anyone who's different. Amy starts crying in tears as Misery shocked  
in front of his crystal ball.

"WHAT!? UNBELIEVABLE! THAT CHILD WILL RUINED MY PLANS!"

He disappaear and reappear in front of Love-A-Lot Bear and Amy trying  
to hurt them both.

"MISERY!," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"YOU GIRL WILL BE A BUG TO SQUASH!," said Misery as he using his powers  
to zap them until she grab Love-A-Lot as the power shocks the cloudy  
ground. Misery starts growling and charging at them.

"TENDERHEART BEAR! I'M SORRY! Please, you got to help us or Misery  
will destroy your place. LOOK!," Amy said as Misery is gaining up at them.  
Tenderheart stops crying and gonna stand what's caring no matter what  
happens.

"Care Bears, front and center. Countdown. 4...3...2...1. CARE BEAR  
STARE!," said Tenderheart Bear while the Care Bears and Cosuins  
stand and holding their hands.

"AURGH! AHH! NO MORE! NO MORE! My powers are weakening again. Must go  
back to my castle. I'll be back," said Misery as he disappeared.

The Care Bear Family cheers and hugging together while apologizing  
at each other. Tenderheart Bear is happy as Love-A-Lot Bear start  
kissing on the lips. Amy smiles and crying for what she did.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry for the mess I made. I didn't realize about  
different appearances. Until now. Can you ever forgive?," Amy asks  
as the Care Bears smiling and said, "WE FORGIVE YOU!," as Amy  
hugging them all and crying in tears of joy. Later at her School.

"Hans, I'm so sorry for what I said. To every race around. No matter  
what race around we're all human. You're my friends and the Care Bears,"  
said Amy while smiling. The Care Bears are very happy that Amy learn  
her valuable lesson about differences of any kind of people. No matter  
if a person is different, respect them and care for them.

THE END!

 

This other Adventure started at Misery's Castle, he's already being miserable and  
he thought to make people with more miserableness until the Care  
Bear Family and anyone who helped them to make more caring around the  
world. He sits down and said,

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Can't believe this is happening to me.  
More caring around and my powers just gone weaker. It's hopeless."

Until a knock from his front door and he heard it and said,

"How could it be? COMING! I'M COMING!"

He opened the door and saw his cousin named...

"MISCHEIF! Hi...huh?," said Misery as his cousin to give him a prank.

"(hand buzzer on Misery's hand) HIYA, UNCLE! Very shocking, isn't it?  
Lighting up, Uncle, I was only teasing you," said Mischief.

"I'm in no mood, Cousin," said Misery.

"What's wrong?," Mischief asks.

"Those colorful caring freaks just ruined my plans again. I tried and  
I tried but my powers weakened. By their stare," said Misery.

"Well, I got a solution to help you, Uncle. Look at this," said  
Mischief as he showing the PRANKS BOX.

"Is just a simple box. You are a twit," said Uncle.

"Look closely, Uncle. And then, you'll know what's inside the box,"  
said Mischief as his Uncle looking into the box and got creamed by  
a cream pie. Mischief laughing hysterically and his Uncle really  
mad.

"HA HA HA HA! That's the Pranks Box. It has everything you need  
to make anyone feeling mad at each other. I do pranks and never  
care either," said Mischief.

"Hmm. Pranks on people and hurt caring. Hmm. AHA! THAT'S IT, COUSIN!,"  
said Misery.

"What's it, Unc?," Mischief asks.

"You go down on Earth and making pranks on people and the  
Care Bears, too. That way, caring is done for," said Misery.

"GREAT IDEA! Come on, Pranks Box, we got work to do," said  
Mischief as he taking the box and going to Earth and hurting them  
all.

"Good thing no more tricks on me. (got prick by a nail) OW!  
(slammed on the ceiling) DARN HIM!," said Mischief.

Later on Earth, Mischief came and walking closer towards to the  
park with lots of people and kids doing caring and good things.  
But he's gonna changed that.

"Time for pranks. Let me see. Hmm. AHA! WHOOPIE COUSHIN! HA HA HA HA!,"  
said Mischief as he placing the whoopie coushin on the bench when  
two couples are about to sit down. A woman sits down on the whoopi  
coushin and starts farting.

"AHH! DOUGLAS, IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!? SHEESH!," the woman  
is getting frustrated.

"I didn't put it there. Honestly," said the man.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! THIS IS FUN!," said Mischief as he looking  
the 2 children playing the sandbox. He got something from his own  
Pranks Box and it's a chewing squirt gun. He left it there and the  
boy found it and said,

"Look what I found. A piece of gum. Want some gum?"

"Sure," said the girl until it squirts at her, "YOU JERK! I CAN'T  
BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! (puts a bucket on the boy's head)  
Hmph."

"HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! HA HA HA HA!," said  
Mischief.

Later at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit and Love-A-Lot  
Bear saw what's going on down at Earth. The people start aurging  
and hurting their feelings all thanks to Mischief and his evil  
pranks.

"Something's not right here, Wish Bear. Bunch of people stop  
caring at the park," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Yeah. I bet someone's been hurting people's feelings. We got to  
investigate and stop this pronto," said Wish Bear.

"Yeah. Before caring stopped for good," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

Now, the 3 Care Bears along with Flight Heart Squirrel went inside  
the cloud car and going down to Earth to help those victumizing  
people from Mischief's bad pranks. They landed just in time as  
they saw Mischief putting black marks onto the telescope. Mischief  
leaves until the mustache man with a trench coat to looked at the  
telescope.

"Hmm. I can see a nice view from here. Something's not right here.  
(got marked on his right eye) Huh? (looking at the slide reflection)  
Huh? NO! AURGH!," said the man as he dropping the telescope and  
going away.

"HA HA HA HA HA! FUNNY! CAUSING MISCHIEF IS SO FUN!," said Mischief  
until Love-A-Lot Bear said at him.

"NO, IS NOT! Making pranks to hurt people isn't fun at all.  
You won't make friends that way. Stop this immediately. Please."

"NO!," Mischeif answered.

"Time for a Care Bear Stare. Countdown. 4...3...2...1," said Wish Bear  
as Mischief got something in his Pranks Box. A ink blot squirter.  
"STARE!," they shouted as Mischeif activates the squirter and they got  
inked.

"OOH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!," they said.

"TA-TA, FREAKOS!," said Mischief as he getting away as Flight Heart  
Squirrel starts flying faster because he didn't got inked while  
flying.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS! STOP DOING RUTHLESS PRANKS, WHOEVER  
YOU ARE!," said Flight Heart Squirrel while flying faster.

"IT'S MISCHIEF! MISERY'S COUSIN! AND YOU WON'T STOP MY FUN!  
HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mischief.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

The 3 Care Bears got their eyes cleaned and Mischief hides behind the  
tree as they're on his trail. He got his something inside his Pranks  
Box and it's a oil can and he's squirting all over the grass while  
they're trying to stop his evil pranks.

"THERE HE IS! YOU WON'T STOP SWIFT HEART!," said Swift Heart Rabbit  
as Flight Heart Squirrel saw the oil spill on the ground and shouting  
at her,

"SWIFT HEART, THERE'S A OIL SPILL ON THE GROUND! LOOK OUT!"

"HUH!? OH, NO! BETTER STOP RUNNING!," said Swift Heart Rabbit  
but it's too late as she's slipping on the oil spill, "HELP ME!  
ANYONE, HELP!"

"I'LL SAVED YOU!," said Flight Heart Squirrel as he flying down  
to save her. He stops at the end of the spill and saw Swift Heart  
Rabbit slipping uncontrolably and he stops her by grabbing Swift Heart  
Rabbit's body and putting her on the unslipping ground.

"Are you all right?," Flight Heart asks.

"I am. Thank you. But Wish Bear and Love-A-Lot Bear are in trouble.  
LOOK!," said Swift Heart as she's pointing at them.

"OH, NO! THE OIL TRICK!," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"WHAT A SLICK TRICK!," said Wish Bear.

"I GOT YOU, GIRLS!," said Flight Heart as he grabbing both of them  
and they kiss him for helping them, "Thank you, Flight Heart," they  
said.

"No problem, girls. Now, as for you, Mischief," said Flight Heart.

"UH-OH! BYE!," said Mischief as he slipping on his dirty tricks he  
made. It backfires on himself as the Care Bears start staring at him.  
Mischief got stared and he starts yiping. He gone into the Pranks  
Box and pick the finale trick of all and it's the creme pie with  
a very special ingredient.

"YOU CARE BEARS JUST RUIN MY FUN ENOUGH! NOW, I GOT A PIE WITH A  
NICE FILLING TO MAKE YOU UNCARING! SO EAT PIE, FREAKOS!," said  
Mischief while holding the pie and laughing at the same time.

"We're in trouble now, girls," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

"Where the rest of the Care Bears when we need them?," Love-A-Lot Bear  
asks.

"Yeah," said Swift Heart Rabbit and Wish Bear holding at their arms.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULL THOSE PRANKS ON US!," said the trench  
coat man.

"Let's teach him about being pranked from his pranks," said the young boy.

Now, Mischief was about to throw the pie until he tripped on the root  
of the tree and got creamed and the Care Bears starts staring at  
Mischief and the people are giving him their own pranks on him. Mischief  
leaves right away as the people start cheering. Later on, they're about to  
leave the park and back to Care-A-Lot.

"Thank you all for helping us," said Wish Bear.

"You're welcome, Wish Bear. Making pranks on people is very wrong,"  
said the young girl.

"Never hurting anyone you loved with including your love ones," said  
the man who loved his girlfriend.

"Our thoughts exactly," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"GOOD-BYE, EVERYONE!," they said altogether while going to Care-A-Lot  
as Flight Heart Squirrel flying behind them. Meanwhile back at Misery's  
Castle, Misery is making a prank to outprank the prankmeister.

"This'll work on him," said Misery as he putting a bucket on top of the  
door while it's open. Then, Mischief came back from behind Misery.  
"Huh? AHH!" Then, he opened the door and the bucket with water just on  
Misery's head.

"That's funny, but, I got outpunked by them. Someday they'll pay," said  
Mischief as he about to sit down on Misery's seat and he got whoppi  
cushioned. Misery laughs uncontrolably as Mischief getting mad. The  
lesson is making too much mischief can cause you enough trouble. The  
most important thing is to be very careful before someone's feelings  
getting hurt. 

The End!


	13. The Forest of Unfeelings and Calling Of Names

At Earth, a evil wicked frightening being named Dr. Fright is

walking all by himself thinking about the Care Bear Family hurting  
his evil schemes to destroy their spirits and loving.

"I just don't like the Care Bears. They always caring around  
especially the children and people. YUCK! How I lothe of them all,"  
said Dr. Fright.

Suddenly, a voice said something at Dr. Fright, "you and me both,  
brother," and Dr. Fright got spooked and jumps into the bushes and  
he asks,

"Who are you?"

"Name's Mischief, the prankmister," said Mischief.

"So you heard of what I'm saying, huh?," Dr. Fright asks.

"Yep. I overheard you about them to hurt your schemes. They also  
ruined my fun. I wish, just wish to hurt their caring, permanently,"  
said Mischief as he saw something on top of the hill as he  
going up the hill.

"Huh? What's wrong? WAIT FOR ME!," said Dr. Fright as he joining  
up the hill with Mischief.

Suddenly, they both saw something from underground inside the  
bottomless pit but it stops at one of the cliff edges. It's a crystal,  
a very big crystal and the ground structures are turning grey.  
Mischief smiles as he grabbing something into his pocket and it's  
a rope to get it from underground. Mischief went down quickly and  
wrapping it fast.

"IT'S OKAY! BRING IT UP!," said Misery as Dr. Fright to give it all  
his best to bring the crystal up and leave it on the ground.

"What the heck you suppose that thing is? It's like a gigantic  
crystal. We could make millions of dollars with this," said  
Dr. Fright.

"Wait. This crystal turns everything grey down there. Mmm. A demonstration  
on those people. Come," said Mischief as both of them holding the  
crystal and bringing it down. They put it down on the sidewalk  
and it turns grey. The people got effected as they're not caring.

"Leave me alone," said the young boy.

"I don't care," said the Woman.

"IT WORKS! HA HA HA HA! It makes anyone feeling so uncaring. Really  
drabby crystal. That's it. We'll called the Drab Crystal," said  
Mischief.

"Hmm. I bet if will worked on the Care Bear Family. What's the one place  
where the Care Bear Cousins lived?," Dr. Fright asks.

"AHA! THE FOREST OF FEELINGS!," said Mischief.

"Yeah. All we have to do is implating this crystal in the Forest of Feelings.  
Then, no Care Bear Cousin will ever care again," said Dr. Fright.

"Right. We can make the Forest of Unfeelings. HA HA HA HA HA!," said  
Mischief as using his powers to transporting themselves to the  
Forest of Feelings.

At the Forest of Feelings, the Care Bear Cousins are enjoying  
themselves to have fun and caring. Brave Heart Lion starts the game  
to play called hide and seek.

"1...2...3...4...5...6! Ready or not, here I come to find you.  
Boy, it's impossible to find everyone in the Forest of Feelings,"  
said Brave Heart Lion while finding the cousins.

"This is really fun, Swift Heart," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

"Yeah. I love this game. Is trying to get to the safe place," said  
Swift Heart Rabbit.

"I guess Brave Heart can't find us in the lake. And that's the  
truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant.

"Truthfully yes. He'll never find us in the lake. We better  
stay underwater before he get us," said Cozy Heart  
Penguin.

"I love this spot. He'll never finding us inside the tree's hole.  
Very logically brilliant, huh?," Bright Heart Raccoon asks.

"Mm-hmm. Here comes Brave Heart. Stay inside and wait for the right  
moment," said Cute Heart Mouse.

Brave Heart Lion keeps on searching for the cousins but he didn't even  
try. He stopped and looking around and then, he continues searching  
for them. Suddenly, both Mischief and Dr. Fright came and ready for their  
ultimate plan to make the Forest of Unfeelings. Mischief is ready to  
bury the crystal underground.

"Okay. Bury the crystal," said Dr. Fright.

"(burying the crystal underground) All set, my friend," said Mischief  
as the cloudy ground starts turning grey from flowers to trees. The birds  
and the bees start moping. The grey drabness continue spreading everywhere  
and then, it's heading towards to the Care Bear Cousins.

"Mmm. Huh? OH, MY GOSH! GUYS, THE FOREST OF FEELINGS JUST TURNING  
GREY! WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY," said Treat Heart Pig as  
Brave Heart Lion found them.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! I'm glad to find you all...huh?," said Brave Heart  
Lion as he saw the grey drabness is on them quickly, "this game is  
stupid. Leave me alone."

"IT WORKS! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mischief.

"Yeah. The Forest of Feelings just turned into...THE FOREST OF UNFEELINGS!  
HA HA HA HA HA!," said Dr. Fright.

The entire Forest of Feelings are now drab city and they stop caring  
together. They have completed their mission and laughing at them while  
the uncaring Care Bear Cousins just looking at them being drabby.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hmm?," Mischief asks.

"Leave me alone. What difference does it make?," said Cozy Heart  
Penguin.

"Boy, they have enough of their caringness. Great job, partner," said  
Dr. Fright.

"Yeah. You know what? I think we should lived here. Everything's so  
grey and drabby all around. It's perfect," said Mischief.

"Good idea. I've been done with dark places before. I like it here,  
too," said Dr. Fright.

Now, Dr. Fright and Mischief are moving to the Forest of Unfeelings  
for a long time. Meanwhile somewhere at Care-A-Lot, a cloudy continues  
raining on Grumpy Bear always grumping around until he saw something  
at the Forest of Feelings. It turned grey and he gasps for the moment  
and said,

"OH, NO! THE FOREST OF FEELINGS TURNED GREY! What's happening to that  
place? I better found out what's been going on."

So Grumpy Bear is gonna investigate the Forest of Feelings and  
finding out what cause to make everywhere so grey. He looked and he  
looked around the trees, the flowers and the Rainbow Waterfall. He's  
been puzzling for awhile to figure the grey spots all around until  
he saw Swift Heart Rabbit getting drabby. He approached to her and  
ask her a question.

"Swift Heart, what's going on here? Why everywhere is turning grey  
all of a sudden? Swift Heart? SWIFT HEART! ANSWER ME, PLEASE!  
(crying)."

"Who are you? Just leave me alone. I don't care who you are,"  
said Swift Heart Rabbit as she's leaving Grumpy lying on the ground  
crying. He heard someone talking and getting up as he follows the  
voice somewhere around the Forest of Feelings.

"This is the best prank we ever come out with. Thanks to the Drab  
Crystal we pulverizing this stupid land," said Dr. Fright.

"Yeah. Best prank ever. How come I thought of this before?  
WHO CARES!? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mischief.

"Why those ungrateful monsters. They'll pay for everything to hurt caring  
and my love. I better think of a way to stop them. But how?,"  
said Grumpy while thinking of a brilliant plan. He got a idea is to  
find the Drab Crystal to make everything back to normal.

"THAT'S IT! I must find the Drab Crystal and dropping it to pieces.  
So I can make everything back to normal. Where he put it?," said  
Grumpy.

He search the groudly ground closely to find the Drab Crystal  
and make things right the way it should be. Until he find a sparkly  
spots on top of the mount he's on. He found it just in time to  
eliminate the problem.

"I FOUND IT! TIME FOR YOU TO GET OUT!," said Grumpy.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, BLUE BEAR! GRAB HIM!," said Mischief.

"CARE BEAR STARE!," said Grumpy Bear as his staring power to formed  
a stormy cloud raining around as both Mischief and Dr. Fright got  
slipped on the ground while Grumpy Bear make a getaway with the  
Drab Crystal until when he's at Care-A-Lot he changed himself to be  
drabby.

"HA HA HA HA! NO CAN STAND THE DRABNESS AROUND THE CRYSTAL!  
YOU'RE FINISHED, GRUMPY! HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Dr. Fright.

It looks like Grumpy Bear just meet his match and the Care Bear  
Cousins are still drabby when of a sudden Swift Heart Rabbit  
looks very closely as Mischief and Dr. Fright about to hurt Grumpy  
Bear. She's about to cry on her eyes tearing down to break the  
drabness all around her.

"Grumpy Bear. I'LL SAVED YOU, SWEETHEART!," said Swift Heart Rabbit  
while both villains grab the crystal and going back on Earth  
to hurt caring. She speeds faster and hopping while holding her  
right leg and kick the crystal away from their hands. The crystal  
fell down on the Earth's crust and breaking apart into pieces and  
vanished forever.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!," they said.

"YOU WILL PAY, BUNNY RABBIT!," said Mischief.

Swift Heart's in trouble. While the Drab Crystal been destroyed  
everything's back to normal and all Care Bear Cousins and Grumpy  
himself are back to normal.

"HUH!? WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? SWIFT HEART!," they asks.

"She's in trouble, Care Bear Cousins. DR. FRIGHT AND MISCHIEF!  
You caused enough trouble with us," said Brave Heart Lion.

"Time to teach them a lesson. Cousins, prepare to call," said Cute Heart  
Mouse as all the cousins stand together ready to call at them, "4...3...  
2...1! COUSIN CALL!," they shouted as their staring power at them.

"CARE BEAR STARE!," said Grumpy as he staring at them also while  
Dr. Fright and Mischief in pain with too much caring. Now, they  
disappeared and never coming back with a single word. They're cheering  
to see everything's back to normal. At nighttime, both Grumpy Bear  
and Swift Heart Rabbit are watching the moonlight.

"Isn't it romantic, Grumpy?," Swift Heart asks.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad that Drab Crystal destroyed forever. You  
broke the drab spell. How did you do it?," Grumpy asks.

"Is because I care for you. Whatever you have problems I can make  
you happy. No matter what," said Swift Heart.

Both of them staring at each other's eyes and start smooching  
while the stars shining around while the Care Bear Cousins smiling  
as well. Like Swift Heart said, whenever there's any trouble comes someone  
you cared will always help you no matter what.

 

At Care-A-Lot, Champ Bear, Friend Bear, Grams Bear and Flight Heart  
Squirrel are staring at Earth to find out who needs help to be caring  
with.

"Hmm. Nothing. Nothing's been go around on Earth, Sport Fans,"  
said Champ Bear.

"Yeah. Wait a second. It's the 2 boys named Ron and Joshua.  
They're doing something really uncaring like," said Grams Bear.

"That's no way to make friends," said Friend Bear.

"We better investigate of what they're doing down there. I'll  
get the cloud car ready," said Flight Heart Squirrel as he flying  
faster to make a cloud into a transporting car. Now, they're hopping  
inside and going down on Earth to find what's going on with the 2  
boys.

"Come back here, you fast, cheating punk," said Don.

"NO WAY, KNUCKLE BRAIN! I'M WINNING AND YOU'RE STILL A LOSER!,"  
said Joshua.

"Man, this stinks. Winning by that inconsiderate donkey head  
himself," said Don.

"I AM NOT! YOU BROWN EYES CRITEN! I am a champion of tag and you're  
a loser boy anyway," said Joshua.

Until the Care Bears and a Cousin came and seeing the boys  
calling each other's names around. Champ Bear approached them  
and said to them,

"Hey, Sports Fans, that's not what a champion for calling names.  
It'll hurt someone's feelings."

"Who are you, dumb bear?," Don asks.

"I'm Champ Bear and don't do that. That's Flight Heart Squirrel,  
Grams Bear and Friend Bear. We came to help you," said Champ Bear.

"Don't think so, Chump Bear. I like to call names whatever I want to,"  
said Don.

"That goes double for me," said Joshua.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure is behind the brick wall and heard  
everything from them. It's Mischief again and he's gonna help the boys  
to cause more mischief to anyone with name calling. He laughs evilly and  
vanished for awhile until he returns for the boys. Grams Bear explains  
to the boys about name calling.

"What if anyone else picking on you back? That's the explanation  
of hurting someone's feelings. Please, understand, we're trying to  
help your mistake."

"Grandma, go back to your cave and hibernate. We're done talking to  
you," said Joshua as both of them leaving.

Grams Bear starts crying her eyes out and Friend Bear trying to make  
her feel better. She's really mad at the boys for what they said.  
The boys went into the alley behind the brick wall as Mischief came.

"This is good. Did you see the look on her face?," Joshua asks.

"Yeah. That was incredible," said Don.

"Incredible indeed," said Mischief.

"Who are you?," they asks.

"I'm Mischief and causing mischief is my game. I'm here to help you  
Don and Joshua to hurt feelings. No other Care Bear punks to hurt our  
fun. What do you say?," he asks.

"SURE! COOL!," they said.

Later at the State Park, the 2 boys are gonna be troublesome for name  
calling at the senor citizen, a boy, a girl, a mother, a father,  
a dog, and their friends, too. Everyone are crying their eyes out  
and going away for awhile. The 2 boys are laughing while Mischief was  
very impressed to see people feeling miserable. They give a high five  
for a job well done.

"This is terrible. Now, everyone are feeling really miserable than ever,"  
said Friend Bear.

"We got to do something before the unthinkable happens," said Grams Bear.

"I think the unthinkable happens. Look. People do care anymore,"  
said Flight Heart Squirrel.

He's right. Thanks to the 2 troublesome boys for calling names at  
anyone, people never care or talk to anyone again. It's very terrible  
for the Care Bears. Now, their fun is over with and Mischief got something  
for humiliating the boys and he'll be gone.

"Well done, boys. Now, it's the time to bring you a present.  
Something for your fun that changes everything," said Mischief.

"Cool. A present," said Don.

"I wonder what's inside the packages. What are they, Mischief?,"  
Joshua asks.

"THIS!," said Mischief as he putting two donkeys with a dunce caps  
on top as he laughing at them, "YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! HA HA HA HA HA!"

(sniffing and tearing out of their eyes)

"WHAT A BUNCH OF DUNCE DONKEYS! GO HOME TO YOUR MOMMIES, LOSERS!,"  
said Mischief.

Both troublesome boys are going home crying their eyes out and  
realizing name calling is a very bad thing to do. The Care Bears  
found them and the boys don't looking at them because of what they  
done to them and everyone else until Don stops and about to say  
at them.

"Guys, you were right. Name calling can hurt people's feelings.  
(sniffing)," said Don.

"We don't want to hurt anyone's feelings anymore. We're both sorry  
for hurting your feelings. Can you forgive us?," said Joshua.

"WE FORGIVE YOU!," they said as they're hugging together.

"Say, Sports Fans, maybe you can help us to stop Mischief," said  
Champ Bear.

"Yeah," said Don.

"Sure," said Joshua.

They're whispering for their plan to make fun of Mischief and  
fixing everything that way it should be. Mischief was about to leave  
until they bring a mirror and both boys are gonna make a reflection  
of Mischief himself.

"Well, hello, handsome. I'm good looking," said Mischief.

"Ugly loser," they said.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT UGLY!," said Mischief.

"YES, YOU ARE FOR MAKING FUN OF PEOPLE! Did you realize hurting  
people's feelings can hurt you back?," they said.

"Well...umm...ahh...i...WAH! (crying)," said Mischief.

"Outstanding job, boys. Looks like Mischief have a taste of his own  
medicine," said Grams Bear.

"Definitely," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M OUT OF HERE!," said Mischief as he  
disappeared to his home place and never return.

"ALL RIGHT! GREAT JOB!," said the Care Bears.

"You're welcome, Care Bears," they said.

"That's not everything to fix up yet. Come on," said Friend Bear.

Apologies later...

"Can you ever forgive us?," they asks.

"SURE!," the people said and cheering. A little later, the Care Bears  
are going back to Care-A-Lot for helping others and sharing feelings  
for everybody on Earth.

"Thank you for caring, Care Bears," said Don.

"We learn our lesson. Right, pal?," Joshua asks.

"Yeah," said Don.

"Good. We will see you really soon the next time we meet," said  
Grams Bear.

"Remember, sharing feelings is the best thing for everyone. Well,  
time for us to go. Bye," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

Now, Flight Heart Squirrel is flying up while the cloudmobile  
follows him to Care-A-Lot while the 2 boys waving good-bye. The  
most important thing to do is never calling bad names to hurt  
or your feelings hurt back.

The End!


	14. It Doesn't Manner and The Disappearing Care Bear

It all started at the house where the 10 year old girl named Emily is

doing something very disgusting by picking her nose and putting  
her boogers on the wall. She laughs until her Mother came and saw  
everything so gross out.

"EMILY! WHY THAT'S DISGUSTING THING YOU EVER DONE!," said her Mom.

"Nothing's wrong. Is probably your own imagination. (fart) Been  
eating too much strawberry pies. HA HA HA HA!," said Emily.

"Why am I gonna do with you?," her Mom sighs.

At Care-A-Lot, someone's been watching overhead of Earth  
and it's Gentle Heart Lamb. She's nodding her head being digusted  
from Emily's nasty habits.

"Hmm. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why, Emily? Why did you do that?  
Something tells me, I better teach her about manners. Or my name is  
Gentle Heart Lamb which it's me," said Gentle Heart Lamb.

She hops on the cloudy mount and it transforms into a cloud car  
and she's going down to Earth to teach Emily about manners  
before she'll do anything so bad to hurt others even her friends, too.  
She lands on the sidewalk and said,

"well, here I am and now to find Emily before the unthinkable happens.  
(gasps) Uh, oh, there she is. SHE'S DOING A BAD THING AGAIN!"

Emily puts a wet paper towel on someone's face and the person is  
getting disgusted.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE BEFORE YOU'LL GET YOURSELF  
INTO TROUBLE!," said the man.

"This is terrible. Emily has to stop this or else.  
EMILY, STOP!," said Gentle Heart Lamb as she's  
following her when she puts paint can on a dog as the dog yipping  
away from her while she's laughing.

"WHAT A DUMB MUTT! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Emily.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!," said Gentle Heart Lamb.

"Huh? Who are you?," she asks.

"I'm Gentle Heart Lamb, a Care Bear Cousin. I saw everything and I  
don't think it's very appropriate to do those things. You need  
manners to treat people with respect and kindness, too," said  
Gentle Heart Lamb until Emily giving her a water balloon on her head  
and starts laughing.

"You can't teach me about manners. Manners are so stupid," said Emily.

"It won't hurt if you don't try," said Gentle Heart Lamb.

"All right, Care Bear. Let's try it. (whispers) Not even a very  
disgusting used underwear can change your mind," said Emily as  
she's holding the used underwear. Gentle Heart Lamb's teaching #1:  
use proper manners.

"Okay, Emily, the proper way about manners is being helpful.  
Like help the child to get that ball," said Gentle Heart as she's  
point at the little boy trying to get his ball.

"Okay. (snickering while holding a wet undies) Let me help you,"  
said Emily.

"Good. Huh?," Gentle Heart Lamb saw what's behind her back and  
then, she use a Cousin Call to make a wet undie into a another ball  
and she said, "huh? What the heck? Here you go."

"Thank you kindly, miss. Take care," said the little boy with the  
two bouncing balls and she's very angry, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"It's for you own good. Bad manners will give you enough trouble.  
That's why I'm helping you," said Gentle Heart Lamb.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!," said Emily as she's  
leaving away from Gentle Heart Lamb as she's shouting, "EMILY! WAIT!"

As Emily run very quickly, she's hiding behind the boxes of food while  
Gentle Heart Lamb keep searching to find her before anything's possibly  
bad to hurt her life. Emily got grabbed by a stranger named...  
Professor ColdHeart himself.

"HA HA HA HA! You rotten little brat will be my ultimate bait.  
To trap one of those fuzzy wuzzies. HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Prof. Coldheart.

Gentle Heart Lamb look back and fourth while she said, "I look everywhere to  
find her. Where is she?", then, Emily shouted, "HELP! HELP!," Gentle Heart  
Lamb heard the call and said, "EMILY! Huh? Professor ColdHeart? OH, NO!  
I'M COMING!" Professor Coldhert and Emily flew away in his mean balloon.

Gentle Heart Lamb make the cloud car out of her Cousin Call and then, flew  
faster to get to ColdHeart's Castle. ColdHeart's balloon land safely towards to  
the castle of his as well as Gentle Heart Lamb, too. She's closeby the castle  
and saw Prof. ColdHeart putting Emily into the freeze cage shivering to death.  
She gasps while Emily asks ColdHeart a question.

"(shivers) What are you gonna do to me, old man freezer?"

"Because you're the bait for the Care Bear Cousins' trap. When they try to  
make your escape, this cage freezing them like ice. HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
THEN, NO ONE CAN STOP ME! HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Prof. ColdHeart.

"YOU ROTTEN SNOWPERSON! That's extremely...rude," said Emily as she cries a little.

"Why did you care, little girl? You thought being rude is fun. HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
HAVE FUN!," said Prof. ColdHeart as he leaving her freezing to death while  
crying a little.

"Gentle Heart Lamb was trying to help me. Hmm. If I ever get out of here,  
I promise not to be dismannered person again. Cross my heart," said Emily.

"Heart is the only thing you got," said Gentle Heart Lamb.

"GENTLE HEART LAMB! Am I glad to see you. Wait. You'll be frozen like me,"  
said Emily.

"I heard. Don't worry, my Cousin Call will melt the cage. Watch. COUSIN CALL!,"  
said Gentle Heart Lamb as her heart starts warming up the cage and she's freed.  
Emily is happy and starts hugging Gentle Heart Lamb for her help until...

"HUH!? THE FUZZY WUZZIE! COME BACK HERE!," said Prof. ColdHeart as he using  
his frezzing finger to freeze them, but it missed until he freezes the  
balloon and popped completely. The balloon got totally distroyed.

"DRAT! NO! NO! It's not fair," said Prof. ColdHeart.

"Bad manners can make things worse," said Emily.

"Let's get out of here," said Gentle Heart Lamb as she's using her call to  
make a cloud car and drove away while ColdHeart gets a lot of anger with  
disappointment. Meanwhile back at Emily's house, Emily came and her Mom sees her.

"MOM! MOM! I promise myself never to do anything unmanner like again.  
Like cleaning up my mess," said Emily as she cleaning her room.

"I'm very impressed, Emily. I thought you wanna be less mannered," said her Mom.

"Not anymore," said Emily.

"Who taught you about this?," she asks.

"My special friend," said Emily as she saw the cloud car going back to Care-A-Lot.  
She waves goodbye as her Mom saw her friend smiling while she's waving as well.  
From that moment on, she's well mannered for helping  
people in need. She'll never do anything to hurt people again. Good manners can  
do good things instead doing bad manners.

 

At the evil castle where evil villains lived closeby of Care-A-Lot, none  
other than the evil No Heart and his dimwitted assistant Beastly saw the  
cauldron about the people and kids are kind, well mannered, joyful and  
especially caring. He's very disgusted with too much kindness and caring.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! I HATE IT EVEN MORE!  
What's worse those Care Bears continue their success. How to defeat them all?,"  
No Heart asks.

"Maybe we can have a nice vacation away from them. Disappeared into thin air  
or maybe we can...," said Beastly as No Heart puts him into his cauldron.

"SILENCE, FOOL! Can you see I'm concentrating to figure out the plan?  
Huh? What do you say?," No Heart asks.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, the vacation. Well, every careless villains need vacation,"  
said Beastly.

"No. The other thing you said," said No Heart.

"Oh. I was thinking about disappeared away from them," said Beastly.

"THAT'S IT! BEASTLY, YOU'RE A GENIUS!," said No Heart hugging and dropping  
by a second.

"I am? What do I say?," Beastly asks.

"About the most sinister potion of all. The Disappearing Potion.  
I can cast a spell on one of the Care Bears. Then, no one can see them at all.  
VANISHED COMPLETELY! NO ONE WILL CARE AGAIN! HA HA HA HA HA HA!,"  
said No Heart.

"ALL RIGHT! BRILLIANT IDEA I HAD! I KNEW YOU'LL BE VERY PROUD OF ME!,"  
said Beastly.

"Yes. One problem. How can we do the spell?," he asks.

"To Care-A-Lot in disguise? To find out what will put that spell?," Beastly  
asks.

"GREAT IDEA! Your smartness will overwhelm those caring bears. LET'S GO!,"  
said No Heart as he bring the disappearing potion and using his evil magic  
to transformed into a buzzard and picking Beastly up as he got bonk on the  
bricks. "OW! Being a genius is very hurtful."

At Care-A-Lot, Flight Heart Squirrel was taking his flying time around the  
sky as he's making a heart symbol while going through the clouds. The Care  
Bears saw everything and starts cheering with glee as Flight Heart  
Squirrel landed on the cloudy ground safely.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. I was gonna make a star friend out of that  
cloud. But that's another time. Got to go. SEE YA!," said Flight Heart  
Squirrel as he flying out of the ground and going back to the Forest of Feelings.

"Ain't he cool, sports fan? Huh? Harmony Bear, are you really okay?," Champ Bear  
asks.

"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking about him and flying hearts all around me.  
He's so dreaming," said Harmony Bear.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you're in love with Flight Heart?,"  
Champ Bear asks.

"Oh, I don't know. What if he doesn't love me? Why I'm not very cute enough?,"  
Harmony Bear asks.

"Well, Sports Fan, let me tell you something. Relationships can do magical things.  
All you have to do is...," said Champ Bear as Harmony Bear interrupts,

"THAT'S IT! MAGIC! I'm gonna make a magic show for everyone even you know who.  
I better get things ready. SEE YA!," as she's leaving right away as Champ Bear  
sighs and said, "I guess I have to wait for the results."

Later on, she finished the entire stage for a magic show when Baby Hugs and Tugs  
coming closeby to see her progress going for Care-A-Lot and her new love;  
Flight Heart Squirrel.

"Hi, Harmony Bear," said Baby Hugs.

"Hi, cubs. What are you doing here?," Harmony Bear asks.

"Checking things out for your magic show. Looks like it's gonna be magically  
coolest," said Baby Tugs.

"GOODY GOODY GOSH! I LOVE MAGIC! Can we assist you for your magic show?,"  
she asks.

"Hmm. Why not? I want 2 assistants to do the show.  
Help me with the disappearing trick box," said Harmony Bear as the cubs helping  
her out until No Heart and Beastly appeared out of nowhere as both of them  
laughing evilly. Then, the Care Bear Family are there and so is Flight Heart  
Squirrel sitting closeby to Tender Heart Bear.

"All right, he's here, too. Showtime," said Harmony Bear.

The magic show starts as the Care Bears applauding while Brave Heart Lion came  
in front of the stage and announces the magic show.

"WELCOME CARE BEARS AND COUSINS, TO THE GREATEST MAGIC SHOW IN CARE-A-LOT!  
WITHOUT FUTHER ADO, TO A NEW MAGICIAN OF CARE-A-LOT...HARMONY BEAR!  
(care Bear Family applauding)"

"Thank you. Thank you. My first trick is changing these cards into birds.  
Watch closely," said Harmony Bear as using her cards into her hat and using the magic  
wand and PRESTO! The birds appear and flying away while the Care Bears wowed and  
starts cheering happily.

"Very impressive, Harmony," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

Minutes by minutes, Harmony Bear make things into different objects while the  
Care Bears continue applauding cheerfully and so is her true heart as well.  
Suddenly, No Heart and Beastly are right behind the disappearing trick box.  
Both of them smiling as Beastly got the potion bottle to be ready for action.  
Now, Harmony Bear was about to make the grand finale.

"Boy, this has been a fantastic show so far. I wonder what's coming at the end  
of the show," said Tenderheart Bear.

"Hmm. Beets me. She's very cool with her techniques of magic," said Flight Heart  
Squirrel.

"He's very impressed. Now, to my last magic trick. Ahem.  
NOW, WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS, TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE! I need a volunteer  
from the audience," said Harmony Bear.

"Wow. A cool box but not so sure about it," said Flight Heart Squirrel.

"Well, since there's no one to volunteer, guess I'm gonna be.  
I'LL BE YOUR VOLUNTEER!," said Tenderheart Bear.

"COOL! A VOLUNTEER! Please step up to the stage. Baby Hugs and Tugs, bring  
the box," said Harmony Bear as they pushing the box in the middle of the  
stage as Tender Heart Bear steps up the stage.

"Now, my last trick for the show. The Disappearing Trick. Step inside the box,  
Tenderheart Bear," said Harmony Bear.

"Hmm. Very cozy. And there's no bed around to sleep here," said Tenderheart Bear.

"Close the door. (cubs closing the door) Now, the magic words to make Tenderheart  
Bear disappear," said Harmony Bear.

That's when Beastly stays behind while No Heart is in the other side  
of the stage. He's about to signal Beastly to pour the disappearing potion  
on the box.

"Now, Beastly. Now," said No Heart.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. YUK YUK YUK YUK YUK!," said Beastly as he pouring the  
potion and shines brightly purple as Harmony Bear about to make Tenderheart Bear  
vanished.

"Now, the magic words. HOCUS POCUS, WHAT HAVE WE HERE! I SEE TENDERHEART BEAR  
DISAPPEAR!," said Harmony Bear as the box shins brightly poofing with smoke and  
the cubs open the door and they said.

"WOW! HE REALLY DISAPPEARED!"

"HOORAY! BRAVO! ENCORE! STUPENDIOUS! AWESOME! GOODY GOODY GOSH!," they reactingly  
happy as well as Flight Heart Squirrel, too.

"Well done, Sports Fan. Can you bring Tenderheart Bear back?," Champ Bear asks.

"Well, sure, I can. Close the box again. HERE WE GO! HOCUS POCUS! WHAT DO WE HAVE  
HERE! IS TENDERHEART BEAR REAPPEAR!," she said until the cubs open the door and still  
no Tender Heart Bear in sight. The crowd gasps and she laughs nervously. "I'll try  
again. HOCUS POCUS! WHAT HAVE WE HERE! IT'S TENDERHEART BEAR REAPPEAR! Huh?  
I don't understand."

"HE'S STILL VANISHED!," said Baby Tugs.

"OH, NO, WHAT SHALL WE DO!?," Baby Hugs asks until they reappear out of nowhere.

"HELLO, MY FURRY FRIENDS!," said No Heart.

"NO HEART!," the Care Bears reacted.

"And don't forget Beastly, that's me," said Beastly.

"Not really, nope," said Baby Tugs.

"Man, and I thought I'm popular," said Beastly.

"Is too bad you'll never see your leader again. We got this. Disappearing potion.  
That's the way I planned," said No Heart.

"YOUR PLAN!? BUT THAT'S MY PLAN!," said Beastly.

"BUTTON YOUR LIP, YOU FOOL!," No Heart.

"You won't win at any battle against caring. Sports Fans, time for the Care Bear  
Stare. COUNTDOWN!," said Champs Bear.

"4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!," said the Care Bears as they start staring at No  
Heart until he's using his magic to outmanuver the staring power and capturing  
them all except for Harmony Bear and Flight Heart Squirrel as he flew swiftly.

"NO HEART! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!," said Beastly.

"Forget them. We got what we need. CARING IS GONE FOREVER!," said No Heart.

Meanwhile closeby the Hall of Hearts, both Harmony Bear  
and Flight Heart Squirrel landed safely and both of them were breathing  
heavily. Flight Heart Squirrel said,

"at least, we're away from No Heart's clutches. Huh?"

"(crying) It's all my faught," said Harmony Bear.

"Why's that?," Flight Heart asks.

"Is because I want you to be impressed. I want you to like me," said Harmony Bear.

"Hmm. Love business, huh? Harmony, I like you the way you are. The magic show  
was nice but you're the cutest bear around. I love you," said Flight Heart  
Squrrel as Harmony Bear smiles and about to kiss Flight Heart on the lips when  
suddenly inside the Hall of Hearts, the magic dissipated as Tenderheart Bear  
back.

"I'm back. Boy, being disappear has it's own disadvantages. (sniffs) Dark magic  
belongs to No Heart. THE CARE BEARS! I BETTER SAVE THEM!," said Tenderheart Bear  
as he leaving the Hall of Hearts until he saw both Harmony Bear and  
Flight Heart Squirrel kissing together.

"Am I interrupt anything?," he asks.

"Not really, Tenderheart Bear. TENDERHEART BEAR!," said Harmony Bear.

"YOU'RE BACK! BUT HOW...!?," he asks.

"Dark magic never hurts caring. Come on. Time to make his act disappeared," said  
Tenderheart Bear.

Meanwhile at the magic show scene.

"This is the life. We won and they lose. They'll never learn anything,"  
said No Heart.

"SHOW'S OVER, NO HEART!," said the remaining Care Bears.

"TENDERHEART IS BACK!," said Champ Bear.

"Yeah. Ready to make No Heart disappeared," said Tenderheart Bear.

"NOT WHEN IF I GOT THE DISAPPEARING POTION! GRAB THEM, BEASTLY!," said No Heart  
as Beastly about to grab him until Flight Heart Squirrel caught him and spinning  
him out of control as Harmony Bear grab the potion from Beastly's hand and giving  
to Tenderheart Bear as No Heart using his powers to zap them but they move so  
swiftly. No Heart got immediately distracted as Tenderheart Bear pours the potion  
on him.

"HUH!? YOU TRICKED ME! NO! BLAST YOU, CARE BEARS! I SHALL RETURN!," said No  
Heart as he disappeared already. All the Care Bear Family stare at Beastly while  
he's smiling nervously.

"Well, look at the time. Better start running. Toodles," said Beasty as he zipping  
away while the Care Bears cheering happily. Flight Heart Squirrel smiles and  
looking at Harmony Bear. Likewise for him and both start kissing.

"Like I was gonna say to you, Harmony," said Champ Bear.

"Too late for that," said Harmony Bear.

"Now, I'm gonna disappeared until next Tuesday," said Champ Bear as the Care Bears  
laughing.

And so, Harmony Bear got the perfect love named Flight Heart Squirrel  
and in relationships, no matter what qualifications to impress your love,  
just be yourself. Except No Heart as reappeared into the cauldron and shouting,  
"BEASTLY! I HATE THEM ALL!"

The End!


	15. Sickness to Health And Dangerous Ground

The trouble starts at No Heart's Castle, No Heart is making another spell to

hurt the other kids to lurde the Care Bears on their own trap. He's putting  
all the ingredients into one cauldron. Then, he's all done.

"AHA! HA HA HA HA! MY NEW SPELL IS FINALLY FINISHED! Now, to used it on one  
of the kids to make the Care Bears come down," said No Heart.

"HEY, NO HEART! LOOK WHAT I GOT! I GOT MY SPIDER'S WEB FOR MY COLLECTION!,"  
said Beastly as tripping the cauldron.

"YOU FOOL! YOU ALMOST RUIN MY EVIL SPELL! (he's pouring the spell into a water bottle)  
There. Beastly, I have a job for you," said No Heart.

No Heart sent Beastly down to earth to put the water bottle underneath the tatter totter  
so anyone else is really thirsty. Beastly chuckles as he going back on his flying  
bike and flew away. Suddenly, the kids are going to the playground as one 13 year old  
teenager named Clark Lancer is helping the kids to have fun.

"OKAY, KIDS! TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN! There. Rocking the boat back and fourth.  
There you go. GOOD! Huh? What's this? Someone's been putting this water bottle  
underneath the tatter totter. It looks refreshing," said Clark.

Unfortunately, when he's drinking the water bottle the dark magic is making  
him feel really dizzy.

"I feel weird. I don't know what's going on. Uhh...," said Clark as he fell down  
on the ground. The kids stop playing and saw Clark lying down.

"Hey, Clark, no time for sleeping. It's time to have more fun like us," said the  
little girl named Suzie as the boy moving and saw the unwitnessable.

"OH, NO! HE'S HAVING A FEVER!," said the little boy named Iggy.

"SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE, HELP!," said another boy named Franklin.

Suddenly, the Medics came and pick him up to the Hospital and later on  
the examination is already finished. The Doctor came with the results  
and told Clark's Mom what's wrong with her son.

"Mrs. Lancer, we have the test results from his bloodstream. It's very  
catastrophic," said the Doctor.

"What's wrong with my son?," she asks.

"The blood is getting purple from the drink he's been drinking.  
We're not sure what's the ingredient to make him sick," said the Doctor.

Up into the clouds of Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart Bear saw the most devastating  
problem from Clark's condition. He's crying a little when Love-A-Lot Bear,  
Cheer Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit saw Tenderheart Bear crying.

"Something's wrong with Tenderheart Bear. What's wrong with him?," said Cheer Bear.

"I don't know, but, we got to find out now. HEY!  
TENDERHEART BEAR!," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Oh, hi," Tenderheart Bear sighs.

"You're not very cheerful today. What's wrong?," Cheer Bear asks.

"It's Clark. He's very sick. He's drinking a strange purple water bottle.  
I couldn't stop him because I'm still searching for someone to care,"  
said Tenderheart Bear.

"Maybe we can try to cheer him up. That's the best medicine to help him out.  
What do you think?," Love-A-Lot Bear asks.

"My thoughts exactly," said Cheer Bear.

So, then, Tenderheart Bear, Love-A-Lot Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit and Cheer Bear  
are going straight down to earth with their own cloudcar. They're close by  
Clark's room and hops inside as the cloudcar disappeared. They made a appearance  
closeby his Mom while she's crying.

"Mrs. Lancer," said Tenderheart Bear.

"Huh? Tenderheart Bear. Love-A-Lot Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit and Cheer Bear.  
It's good to see you," said Mrs. Lancer.

"We're very sorry about your son's condition," said Cheer Bear.

"We're here to cheer him up like Cheer Bear would do," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Thank you. All of you," said Mrs. Lancer.

Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle, No Heart is using his cauldron again  
with his evil magic and then, there's no sign of a child even the Care Bears  
either. He's getting so frustratingly mad.

"ARRUGH! WHERE ARE THE CARE BEARS!? BLAST IT! It's time to investigate this situation.  
BEASTLY!," he shouts.

"COMING, BOSS! AHH! (tripped on the brick) (THUD!) Right here, No Heart," said  
Beastly.

"(groaning with embarrassment) Beastly, my plan is in trouble. We're going down to  
Earth and find the Care Bears ourselves. Making sure my plan don't get  
thrown-ed," said No Heart.

"Oops. I forgot to bring my things for the trip. Can I bring my toothbrush, too?,"  
Beastly asks as No Heart zaps him from behind. Then, his magic transformed himself  
into a bird flew around and grabbing Beastly down to earth.

Meanwhile back at the Hospital, the Care Bears are doing amusement to cheer  
Clark as he laughing while coughing badly. Swift Heart juggles 3 red balls around  
until she got 2 and 1 bounce on her. Mrs. Lancer is laughing happily. Clark moans  
in pain.

"Can't take it anymore. Can't think from my bad head," said Clark while in pain.

"Poor Clark. (sniffs) Rest now, son. I think that's enough entertainment for today,  
Care Bears. Thank you," said Mrs. Lancer.

"I can't stand it. We got to find out what causing his pain," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"That bottle. We got to analyze the bottle. Maybe poison isn't the cause of  
his sickness. Let's find that bottle. HURRY!," said Tenderheart Bear.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?," she shouts.

"We think it was something else by evil," said Swift Heart Rabbit  
as they're back in their cloudmobile and drove into the air to find something  
the bottle and to find what's the cause. Meanwhile at the park.

"There's the bottle, No Heart, but, no goodie bears around," said Beastly.

"Yeah. They're probably chickened out. Huh? LOOK! IT'S THEM!," said No Heart.

"TENDERHEART, LOOK! IT'S NO HEART!," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Huh? AHA! THAT'S THE CAUSED OF CLARK'S PAIN! NO HEART'S MAGIC IS HURTING CLARK  
ON THAT WATER BOTTLE!," said Tenderheart Bear.

"TAKE THIS, CARE BEARS! (powers zapping at the cloudmobile)

Tenderheart Bear dodging No Heart's zapper powers and going straight down on  
the ground. No Heart approach to them while he's gonna zap them until  
Beastly screw it up again as usual.

"I'LL GET THEM, NO HEART!," said Beastly.

"NO, YOU FOOL! STOP! STOP! Oh, no," said No Heart and got bumped by Beastly and lands  
into the birdbath all washed up. The Care Bears stand guard and about to  
stare at No Heart and Beastly.

"Serves you right for hurting our friend, No Heart," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"We got you something to cheer you up. TIME TO STARE!," said Cheer Bear.

"3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tenderheart Bear.

"COUSIN CALL!," said Swift Heart.

They stare at No Heart and got all gentle hearted a little until he's getting  
back to evil and uncaring. Beastly was about to high tail out of here.  
No Heart shouts at Beastly.

"BEASTLY, COME BACK HERE!"

"Sorry, boss, but got another appointment with a shrink. BYE!," said Beastly  
while laughing and leaving so quickly.

"Before you're going to Jail we need the antidote now," said Tenderheart Bear.

"NEVER! BESIDES THERE ISN'T, ANYWAY! FAREWELL, LOSERS! HA HA HA HA!," said No  
Heart and transformed into a bird and flew the coop back to his castle.

"THAT NO HEART! WHAT I OUTTA...! (growls)," said Swift Heart.

"Easy, Swift Heart. Vengeance isn't the answer. Helping others we Care Bears  
do best," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Speaking which, we don't have the cure for his condition.  
It's over. We failed," said Cheer Bear.

"Hmm. I GOT IT!," said Swift Heart.

"What is it, Swift Heart?," Tenderheart Bear asks.

"Love. Love is the answer. We can stare at the bottle to make our own antidote,"  
said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"It's worth the shot," said Love-A-Lot Bear.

"OKAY, THEN, STARE AT THE BOTTLE! CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tenderheart Bear  
as they're staring at the bottle with hearts inside. The pink water  
is filling up to full. He grab it and they're going back to the Hospital.  
A little later, Tenderheart Bear giving Clark the antidote into his mouth.  
He swallow a whole but suddenly, it didn't happened. They start to cry for the lost  
of Clark until...

"(groaning) Huh? Hey, Care Bears, thanks for caring," said Clark as the Care  
Bears and his Mom hugging in tears.

Later outside the Hospital, all the kids and parents were cheering for  
the recovery thanks to the Care Bears for saving his life.

"Thank you so much for saving my boy's life. How can I ever repay you?,"  
Mrs. Lancer asks.

"No need for anything. Helping others is what Care Bears are all about," said  
Love-A-Lot Bear.

"Time for us to go back home," said Swift Heart.

"Going so soon? Will I ever seen you guys again?," he asks.

"We will come back to visit you again. Promise. Let's go home," said  
Tenderheart Bear.

And so, the 4 Care Bears are back into their cloudmobile driving up into the  
clouds back to Care-A-Lot for more caring. No Hearts plan as been failed again  
but he'll try to stomp caring for good. As for No Heart, he got pulverized by Beastly's  
collection of spider webs.

"BEASTLY, STOP MAKING COLLECTIONS!"

"Sorry. How about collecting rocks?," Beastly asks.

"I SHOW YOU ROCKS ON YOUR HEAD!," said No Heart as he using his powers to bring  
rocks on Beastly's head. "OW! AWAWWAWAWAAWW!"

If you have someone getting sick or not at school for awhile,  
you can make jokes, talk about something else even playing games to make  
the person feel better. That way, the person feels well and you, too.

 

The trouble begins at the construction site when the workers and the Foreman  
working at the old abandoned building. They're constructing a new building for  
new business and people to work.

"Everything's all set. The demolition will start in approximately 2 hours,"  
said the worker.

"Excellent. We'll make sure no ones trespassing that territory. We'll be back  
for the demolition after lunch," said the Foreman.

Suddenly, away from the construction site, a evil darkness villain who  
hates caring and goodness all around. He's named Dr. Fright, one of the uncaring  
beings on Earth. He's very angry about the Care Bears who stop the uncaring  
from happening every time.

"Those drateful bears. Always caring people around when I'm frighteningly scary.  
Caring is disgusting. I wonder if...," said Dr. Fright as he saw the construction  
site, "...I can make someone getting hurt and scared. (laughing evilly)"

Then, the 3 boys are closing by the construction site and finding something in  
there at the old abandoned building. Dr. Fright stays behind the tree seeing  
the kids doing something really unthinkable. Alan, Wilbert and Lin saw the building  
and Alan said.

"Look at the old building over there. I bet that place have nice things there.  
Let's check it out."

"I don't think we should," said Lin.

"Lin's got a point there. It's too dangerous," said Wilbert.

"You can go back home but I'm going," said Alan.

"NO WAY, ALAN! WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU TO GO THERE!," said Wilbert as he trying to  
stop his friend before getting himself hurt until Dr. Fright came.

"Hello, Alan," said Dr. Fright.

"Who are you?," Alan asks.

"Name's Dr. Fright. I can take you there without being hurt," said Dr. Fright.

"No, man, don't do this. We don't trust that guy who looks scary looking,"  
said Lin.

"Don't listen to them. They're chickens. Besides nothing will ever hurt you at all.  
Come on," said Dr. Fright.

"Yeah. Bunch of chickens. Let's go," said Alan.

Alan and Dr. Fright are approaching towards to the abandoned place as Alan's  
friends worrying about their friend. At the Forest of Feelings, the Care Bear  
Cousins were having fun with the other Care Bears; Tenderheart Bear but  
Grumpy Bear still grumpy until...

(SPLASH!)

"HEY! CAN YOU SEE I'M STILL GRUMPYING AROUND!?," he shouted.

"HA HA HA HA HA! That Grumpy. Let's play leap frog," said Tenderheart Bear.

"Wait a minute, Tenderheart Bear. Something's going on earth already.  
Take a look at this," said Brave Heart Lion as the Care Bear Cousins and the  
Care Bears join Brave Heart to see what's going.

"It's Alan. He's crossing inside that construction site," said Flight Heart  
Squirrel.

"He's not alone. It's Dr. Fright. He's gonna get Alan hurt from that  
old building," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"We got to save him before he's done for," said Proud Heart Cat.

"I'LL GET THE CLOUD CAR READY!," said Tenderheart Bear as he making a cloudmobile  
with his staring power.

Now, Proud Heart Cat, Brave Heart Lion, Swift Heart Rabbit, Tenderheart Bear and  
Grumpy Bear are in the cloudmobile and flew down as Flight Heart Squirrel  
start to fly down to earth. They landed closeby the construction site.  
Before the rescue mission starts, Tenderheart Bear told them about the situation.

"Okay, guys, listen up. Alan is somewhere around the old building.  
We got to divide into 2 groups. Brave Heart, you, Flight Heart and Proud Heart  
go upstairs. The rest of us will stay down to find him."

They agree and 2 groups are going up and down to find Alan. Meanwhile inside the  
building, both Alan and Dr. Fright keep searching for something.

"This place stinks. I can't find anything around, Dr. Fright," said Alan.

"Keep searching. Don't break a leg. (laughs evilly)," said Dr. Fright as  
he saw loose floor boards. He steps the boards hard. Thanks to the vibrations  
of Dr. Fright's stepping, the boards start to break. Alan heard the sound and  
look behind.

"Huh? What the...? (the boards broke) AHH! (fell down on the other room)  
(groaning) HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?," he shouts.

"To lurde those care freaks into their trap. HA HA HA HA! HAVE FUN, DUMB KID!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Dr. Fright as he leaving while Alan starts to cry.

Meanwhile somewhere around the old building, Brave Heart Lion search underneath  
the furniture pieces. Flight Heart Squirrel search around from flying. Swift  
Heart Rabbit speeds around trying to find Alan but nothing. Also from down  
below, Tenderheart Bear and Grumpy Bear continues searching until Grumpy looks  
inside the closet.

"Maybe Alan could be here in this closet. (wooden boards fell on him) (bonk!)  
Maybe not," said Grumpy Bear.

"We have to keep trying, Grumpy Bear," said Tenderheart Bear while lifting  
Grumpy up.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I WANT MY MOMMY!," said Alan.

"Did you hear that?," Tenderheart asks.

"HELP ME! HELP!," Alan continues shouting.

"IT'S ALAN! HE'S IN ANOTHER ROOM CLOSE BY US!," said Grumpy.

"LET'S HURRY!," said Tenderheart Bear while he's moving faster and so is Grumpy, too.

Meanwhile, Proud Heart Cat heard Alan's calling for help.

"GUYS, I HEARD ALAN AND HE'S CLOSING BY US! HE NEEDS HELP! COME ON!,"  
said Proud Heart Cat as Brave Heart Lion shouting, "CHARGE!"

"WAIT OF US!," said Flight Heart Squirrel as he flying and Swift Heart Rabbit  
speeding away, too. Then, they made it in another room while Alan is hurt from  
his left leg.

"ALAN!," they shouted with happiness.

"Huh? Who are you?," he asks.

"We're the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins. We're here to rescue from this  
dangerous place," said Brave Heart Lion.

"Cool. I'm glad you're here. My left leg. It's scratched," said Alan.

"Maybe I can assist you to help your left leg," said Swift Heart Rabbit as she's  
using her call to make a wrap wrapping around his left leg.

"Thanks," said Alan as he's hugging Swift Heart Rabbit as she's hugging back.

Meanwhile outside the building, Dr. Fright approach towards to the  
detonation station to get ready for making his ultimate trap be done  
with a big bang.

"HA HA HA HA! This is gonna be a blast. HA HA HA HA! Sometimes I crack myself,"  
said Dr. Fright.

Suddenly, the foreman and the workers come back from their lunch  
and saw 2 kids outside the construction site.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!?," the Foreman asks.

"Alan is in there with a stranger named Dr. Fright," said Lin.

"OH, NO! WE BETTER GET HIM OUT OF THERE!," said the Foreman.

"LOOK, SIR, IT'S THAT STRANGER! HE'S INSIDE THE DETONATION STATION!," said the worker.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!," said the Foreman.

Dr. Fright starts activating the charges of the explosives to blast the old  
building. He set if off for 60 seconds. The Foreman gasped.

"HE'S ACTIVATING THE CHARGES! HE'S GONNA KILL THE KID!"

"ALAN!," Al's friends shouted.

When the charges start activating the Care Bears and Cousins get Alan out of the  
another room and they gasped from the charges already.

"SOMEONE'S ACTIVATING THE CHARGES! IT'S GONNA BLAST THIS PLACE IN 25 SECONDS!,"  
said Flight Heart Squirrel.

"THAT DR. FRIGHT!," said Swift Heart.

"Never mind that. WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!," said Proud Heart Cat.

"I GOT IT! WE STARE TOGETHER TO MAKE A HEART BALLOON!," said Tenderheart Bear.

"GOOD IDEA, TENDERHEART BEAR!," said Brave Heart Lion.

"Worth the shot," said Grumpy Bear.

"PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said Tenderheart Bear as the Care Bears shouting,  
"4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!" They staring into one balloon and flew away as the  
charges starting to countdown into zero. (5...4...3...2...1) (explosions) The building  
collasping into pieces.

"We're too late," said the Foreman.

"NO, AL! (both crying)"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I WON! I WON! THEY'RE FINISHED! Huh?," Dr. Fright saw  
the heart shaped balloon and it lands on the ground. The balloon popped and  
Alan and the Care Bears were safe.

"ALL RIGHT! THEY SAVED ALAN!," Alan's friends cheered.

"ALL RIGHT! HOORAY!," the workers and the Foreman cheered also.

"DRAT! MY PLAN FAILED! Oh, well, better leave now before...uh, oh," said Dr.  
Fright as he saw the Foreman and the workers stand united. Then, the Care Bears  
stand as well.

"Uhh...ciao."

"Care Bears, stare at him. NOW!," said Tenderheart Bear as they're staring at Dr.  
Fright as his legs frozen so he won't get away.

"Thanks, Care Bears and Cousins. You're going to Prison, Dr. Fright," said the Foreman.

"AL! YOU'RE OKAY!," his friends shouted and hugging him happily.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about this. You're right. That place is very dangerous and  
I shouldn't trusting him either," said Alan.

"The only way to save your life is by your friends' trust," said Brave Heart Lion.

"Thank you, Care Bears and Cousins. I promise not to go any crumbling buildings  
again," said Alan as he hugging them with love.

"By the way, what place you're making?," Flight Heart asks.

"The Community Center. To get volunteers to help others even someone who's in trouble,"  
said the Foreman.

Later, the Community Center is all finished and there's volunteers to help  
others even the Care Bears and Cousins are helping as Grumpy Bear got painted  
on his face. Alan, Lin and Wilbert are also volunteering to help people in need.  
And so, everything's all right thanks to caring and loving to help Alan learn about  
going dangerous places. It's never safe. Also, a lesson for all of us, never going  
any broken down places or let your love ones in it. Someone could get hurt or much worse.

Tenderheart Bear: Goodbye for now. (wink)

THE END!


	16. THE AWFUL CARE BEARS

The most terrible thing just happened at the mountain with uncaring and  
unhappiness away from the Kingdom of Caring which it's called;  
"Unfeeling Mountain" with the ownership of the evil wizard named "Misery."

MISERY: DISGUSTING! All the love and caring keeps on continuing  
throughout the world. MORE DISGUSTING!

Until Mischeif came.

MISCHIEF: Hello, Boss. Watch this act. (creamed by cream pie on his face)

MISERY: NEVER MIND THE COMEDY!  
I'm concentrating a plan to get rid of the world of caring forever. There must be a way.  
Hmm. Mischief, can you shapeshift to anything?

MISCHIEF: Are you kidding? I can shapeshift anything to a person. (forming a person)  
Or a dog. (dog barks) Or a Care Bear. (forms a Care Bear) Hello. Nice to meet you.

MISERY: THAT'S IT! PLAN BEEN MADE!  
You become that and causing too much trouble.  
That way no one will ever care about them again. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MISCHIEF: As you wish, my lord. (disappeared)

MISERY: EXCELLENT! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Later at Earth, Bedtime Bear taught two kids about being friends than being bullies  
to other kids start hugging happily and Bedtime Bear said;

BEDTIME: Now, remember, kids, be friendly to others and everyone will care.  
Understand?

BOTH KIDS: We understand.

BEDTIME: (yawning) Better get some sleep at Care-A-Lot. You kids take care.  
BYE-BYE!

(cloudmobile came and drove away as children waving goodbye)

The two kids are going back to their homes and said;

BOTH KIDS: WE'LL BE GOOD TO EVERYONE!

MISCHIEF: That's what you think, brats. Heh heh heh.

Mischief starts changing into Bedtime Bear and gonna show up to see the  
kids to be good to anyone. They stopped and saw Bedtime Bear only Mischief  
in shaftshifting simulation.

KID #1: Hey, are you suppose to be back at Care-A-Lot?

EVIL BEDTIME: Yeah. Also I got something for the both of you. TAKE THIS!

Evil Bedtime giving the two kids a pie on their faces as he the bear  
disappeared right in front of their faces.

EVIL BEDTIME: SUCKERS! HA HA HA HA HA! YOU DUMB KIDS ARE SO DUMB!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA! SEE YOU LATER, LOSERS! (pretend yawning)

KID #1: HEY! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! YOU SUPPOSE TO BE  
A CARE BEAR, MAN!

KID #2: I don't like him.

Then, another problem been solved with Proud Heart Cat, Bright Heart Raccoon,  
Swift Heart Rabbit and Brave Heart Lion, too.

BRIGHT HEART: History is very important to understand the heritage of different  
things. That's why knowledge is cool.

SWIFT HEART: (zooming fast) Jogging is a good exercise to keep balancing  
your legs. All you have to do is keep going and look straight.

BRAVE HEART: Be afraid happens to all of us. Even with scary stuff like our  
archenemy No Heart.

BOY: Hey.

BRAVE HEART: Huh? AHH!

(scary masks on the boy)

BOY: Sorry, dude. I got this scary mask from my locker.

BRAVE HEART: I knew it all the time. (all kids laughing)

PROUD HEART: Come on, guys. We better get back to Care-A-Lot right away.  
(purring)

While they're leaving back to Care-A-Lot Mischief came and gonna cause more  
mischief again to hurt the people they loved by the Care Bears.

EVIL BRIGHT HEART: HEY, STUPID KID! BOOKS SHOULD GIVE YOU A  
MAJOR HEADACHE! YAH!

(throwing books at them)

EVIL BRAVE HEART: SCARE THIS! (threw a cream balloon at the kid)

KID #3: HEY, MAN! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!

Now, Mischief is Swift Heart Rabbit and holding her left leg to make the  
kids tripping over while running. She's laughing evilly uncontrollably  
and leaving the scene before they noticed as the grownups came to help the hurt  
kids. Suddenly, the Principal named Leroy McDermott came and saw the most  
unwitnessable right about now.

LEROY: What's the meaning of this?

MOTHER: MY CHILD GOT HURT BY A CARE BEAR COUSIN!

LEROY: Is that so? Hmm. I thought the Care Bears don't do uncaring until now.  
The next time they come back here, we'll be ready for them.

Mischief have done his job and going straight back to the Unfeeling Mountain  
while Misery is very pleased to see the terrible destruction which he caused  
enough already. He enters Misery's chambers and feeling really wonderfully happy  
from his assignment.

MISERY: WELL DONE, MY FRIEND! WELL DONE! HA HA HA HA!  
THE CARE BEARS ARE DONE FOR NOW! HA HA HA HA HA!

Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot, Good luck Bear and Tender Heart Bear are walking  
together talking about caring around the world and everything's grand, too.

GOOD LUCK: This is the most wonderful thing to help others.  
To share everyone's feelings with.

TENDERHEART: Yeah, Good Luck Bear. Everything's all right.  
No one uncaring beings to interfere our sharing and caring, too. Huh? IT'S FUNSHINE  
BEAR!

GOOD LUCK: I wonder why he's running so fast.

TENDERHEART: We better check it out. COME ON!

(both bears running quickly and then, both bears bumped into Funshine Bear)

GOOD LUCK: Fancy meeting you here, my dear Funshine.

TENDERHEART: Funshine, what's going on?

FUNSHINE: TENDERHEART BEAR, SOMETHING UNTHINKABLY TERRIBLE  
BAD AT THE CARING METER! COME AND SEE QUICKLY!

Then, the rest of the Care Bear Family saw the most unwitnessable close by  
the Hall of Hearts, the Caring Meter is going down losing few points and gasping  
with fear of the uncaring thing just happened.

TENDERHEART: (gasps) OH, MY GOSH! THE CARING METER IS  
GOING DOWN TO 3! That's impossible.

SWIFT HEART: Yeah. We done our assignments to help the others.  
But why that meter turned to 3?

BRAVE HEART: We better go down to Earth and find out what. Come on,  
everybody. CHARGE!

All the Care Bears are going to their cloudmobiles and their rainbow rollers  
to go down to Earth and find out what's going on down there to make the  
Caring Meter going down to 3. But it was a bad idea as Principal McDermott  
and the grownups ready to set a trap to capture them for what they done to the  
kids. Tenderheart is right in the middle of the trap.

TENDERHEART: Hmm. Nothing's uncaring here.

Until now...

PRINCIPAL MCDERMOTT: Ready...NOW!

(all surrounding the Care Bear and Cousins) (nets on them)  
(the crowd cheers with glee)

CHEER: That's not a good cheer I wanna cheer about.  
What's going on here?

LOTSA HEART: Something tells me we're not having a party and that's the truth.

TENDERHEART: PRINCIPAL MCDERMOTT! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?

PRINCIPAL MCDERMOTT: You're responsible for hurting these children  
from your primitive pranks. We thought you're good but we were wrong.

TENDERHEART: We never done to hurt your classmates. Honest.

BRAVE HEART: He's right. We care for them but not doing pranks on them.

BRIGHT HEART: There must be a explanation for all this. We can find someone  
who would've hurting the children.

PRINCIPAL MCDERMOTT: SILENCE! No time for your sentimental thoughts.  
Your punishment is staying in a Zoo cage forever. TAKE THEM AWAY!

ALL: NO!

The Zookeepers took them away to the Zoo where they belong from their  
mischief and the crowd cheers with glee and never caring the Care Bears  
ever again. Things aren't looking good for the Care Bears and the Care Bear  
Cousins, but, for Misery, he's very happy for the moment he's been waiting for a long time.  
For the first time, his masterful plan worked wonderfully. The good thing is,  
they didn't capture the Elders; True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, Grams Bear  
and the Care Bear Cubs; Baby Hugs and Tugs. Later in the Zoo.

GRUMPY: Guess our day isn't a good day. Now, it makes me feel much grumpier.

WISH: I wish none of this never happened.

CHEER: Don't say that. Things will be looking good, I promise.

SWIFT HEART: (sniffs) It's hopeless. We will never get out of here.

GRUMPY: Don't cry, my sweetheart. We'll be okay.

Secret Bear whispers to Friend Bear about the situation and she's about to say what  
Secret Bear said to her.

LOYAL HEART: What did Secret Bear say?

FRIEND: Secret Bear said, "not to worry. Because Noble Heart, True Heart, Grams Bear  
and the cubs aren't captured yet. Hope still comes."

TENDERHEART: I bet No Heart was behind all this. If we ever get out of here, he'll  
pay for what he done to us.

Meanwhile back at Misery's Mountain.

MISERY: IT'S OVER! They have lost and we won. Bring the uncaring spirits and let's  
conquer the place we hate. CARE-A-LOT! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MISCHIEF: Maybe we can have more entertainment we want. (slips on the banana peel)  
(slams on the floor hard) OW! No more bananas for me.

MISERY: NOW, THAT'S FUNNY! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Misery and Mischief are flying away with the dark clouds along with the evil  
spirits onward to Care-A-Lot for conquest. Short while later, the evil clouds approaching  
towards to Care-A-Lot as the Elders, Grams Bear and the cubs saw the dark clouds  
closing on them.

TRUE HEART: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

NOBLE HEART: I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M AFRAID WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!  
THIS WAY!

(all 5 Care Bears are hiding behind the cloud) (appears Mischief and Misery)

ALL: IT'S MISERY AND MISCHIEF!

MISERY: CARE-A-LOT IS OURS! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

CUBS: We're doomed.

MISERY: Welcome to Care-A-Lot. DESTROY EVERYTHING I DISLIKE!  
NO MORE CARING!

(all spirits are spreading uncaring around Care-A-Lot)

TRUE HEART: This is awful. I can't believe this is happening to Care-A-Lot.

NOBLE HEART: Tell me about it. We're in trouble from Misery's destruction  
of evil. We got to stop them.

BABY TUGS: What will becoming to us, Grams?

GRAMS: I don't know, but, we will not let them to hurt caring. I hope the  
Care Bears will be okay.

BABY TUGS: Yeah. There's no way that ugly shadow trying to hurt us.  
I'm gonna give him a left and a right. Or a...

NOBLE HEART: GET DOWN, EVERYONE!

(all ducking under their pathway) (spirits flying around)

MISERY: GREAT JOB! CARE-A-LOT IS FINISHED! Thanks to Misery's  
shapeshifting ability those dummy bears stay in their cage. FOREVER! HA HA HA!

ALL: (whispers) Oh, no.

MISCHIEF: Those stupid Zookeepers grab the innocent Care Bears.  
It was fun to hurt them. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

TRUE HEART: So that was it. Misery's friend hurts us so they'll con questing the Kingdom  
of Caring. What are we gonna do?

NOBLE HEART: We have to go to the Zoo and rescues them.

TRUE HEART: If we go down there, we'll be captured.

GRAMS: If we won't stop them, Care-A-Lot is really doomed.

BABY TUGS: I got a idea, Grams Bear.

BABY HUG: What's your idea, Tugs?

BABY TUGS: Gather around and listen. (whispers to them)

Baby Tugs' idea was two cubs dressing like evil spirits so they can distracting them  
while the Elders and Grams Bear are going down to Earth and rescue the rest  
of the Care Bears to stop Misery for hurting caring. So a short while later, the two  
cubs are dressing like shadow spirits and gonna distracting them so the 3 Care Bear  
Family members are going down to Earth. Grams Bear wish them luck.

GRAMS: Good luck, my little darlings. Be careful.

BOTH: Don't worry, Grams Bear, we'll be fine. BYE!

TRUE HEART: Come on. Let's go.

(all 3 of them are flying down to Earth)

A little later, they made it on Earth and saw everything been trashed and  
no one ever cleaning up and saw both humans pushing and shoving.

NOBLE HEART: Oh, my stars! This neighborhood is all trashed without care.  
This doesn't look good.

TRUE HEART: We have to time to waste. We better hurry. COME ON!

(all 3 Care Bears are going for awhile until they made it to the Zoo)

GRAMS: THE ZOO! WE MADE IT! Maybe the Care Bears should be in there somewhere.  
Let's go.

Meanwhile inside the Zoo Cage, Tenderheart was crying his eyes out for their failure  
to save the world of caring.

FRIEND: Tenderheart, are you all right?

TENDERHEART: (sniffling) No, I'm not, Friend Bear. It's like everything we try to  
accomplished, we failed. What's the difference?

SHARE: Listen, Tenderheart Bear, I got something to tell you.

TENDERHEART: What is it, Share Bear?

SHARE: Hope isn't lost yet because you don't stop trying. You're our great leader  
can't stop trying no matter what you accomplished or not.

GRUMPY: It's like you say those words...

GRAMS, NOBLE HEART & TRUE HEART: It's never too late if you care enough.

GRUMPY: Just like that. HEY! Who said that?

(Grams Bear, Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear waving at them)

GRUMPY: IT'S THEM!

ALL: NOBLE HEART! TRUE HEART! GRAMS BEAR!

FRIEND: Are we glad to see you guys. What are you doing here?

PROUD HEART: Yeah. Those Zookeepers will come to capture you guys like us.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

NOBLE HEART: Not if we rescue you all first. Prepare to stare countdown.

ALL 3: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(their staring power turn the cells into flowers and flew away) (all cheering)

BRAVE HEART: Come on, everybody. Let's go back to Care-A-Lot and stop  
Misery before it's too late. CHARGE!

(3 Care Bears stare to make a cloud boat)

ZOOKEEPER #1: HEY, YOU! COME BACK HERE!

GRAMS: ALL ABOARD AND QUICKLY!

They made it as the 2 Zookeepers didn't catch 'em in time. They're angry will the  
cloud boat going through the air swiftly. Explanations later, Care-A-Lot's been destroyed  
and now they know Misery and Mischief behind all this tragic happening.

BRIGHT HEART: You're telling us Misery and Mischief was behind all  
this? Especially Mischief shapeshifts like us only badder?

TRUE HEART: Exactly.

SWIFT HEART: When til I get my rabbit feet on him. He'll never stand up again.

GRUMPY: Until we rescue the Care Bear Cubs before something's happening to them.

Meanwhile, closer towards to the Hall of Hearts, Misery laughing with his enjoyment  
for hurting caring to stay hatred. Mischief is doing the entertaining to put pies on his  
face and making good or bad jokes. They saw them on the window also seeing  
the cubs dressing like shadows with a sigh of relief. They step forward to the  
entrance doorway to get inside.

GRAMS: We're coming to get you, my little darlings.

BABY HUGS: HEY! IT'S THEM, TUGS! HI, GRAMS BEAR!

BABY TUGS: (hold her mouth) SHHH! You wanna blow our cover?

(slipped on a banana peel) (thud) (all shadows laughing)

MISERY: Now, that's entertainment, Mischief.

MISCHIEF: Whatever. Wait a minute.

(cover blown as shown with blue furry legs)

MISCHIEF: (taking their costumes) YOU! IS THOSE MISERABLE BRATS!  
CAPTURE THEM!

MISERY: If you're here so that means...

BRIGHT HEART: WE'RE HERE ALSO!

MISERY: YOU ESCAPED MY TRAP! TIME TO TEACH YOU CARELESS, YOU  
FREAKS!

(zaps)

The Care Bear Family are fighting back with their staring powers to hit the evil  
shadows. The evil shadows start swirling around the staring powers so they  
can grab them all in prison. Suddenly, Tenderheart Bear and Brave Heart Lion  
start staring the ceiling into a flowers to grab them. All the shadows are defeated  
until they disappeared.

MISERY: GRUD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

MISCHIEF: I'll get them, sir. (cream pies throwing at them)

MISERY: YOU IDIOT! IT WON'T DO!

MISCHIEF: Wait.

(evil plants grabbing all of them) (all struggling)

MISERY: EXCELLENT! What kind of pie is that?

MISCHIEF: Rottenberry Pies. LOL!

BABY HUGS: Here's something for you.

(pie thrown at him) (Mischief changes to good)

MISCHIEF: Master of darkness, it's time to bring with caring and kindness.  
Please, let them go.

MISERY: WHAT KIND OF PIE YOU GIVE HIM!?

BABY TUGS: A special kind of pie from Grams Bear's recipe. Strawberry caring pie.

MISERY: THAT'S IT! GET OFF FROM ME!

(zaps at the rope as the Care Bears are down) (Misery gasps)  
(all Care Bears and Cousins are standing closer to Misery)

TENDERHEART: You need a lesson about caring, Misery.  
Care Bear Family, let's giving to him.

SHARE: Time to share with a Care Bear stare.

ALL: COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(all staring at him while his powers growing weaker)

MISERY: AHH! YOU...MAY...WON...THIS...TIME! BUT I SHALL RETURN!  
RETREAT!

(all baddies disappeared except for Misery as Care-A-Lot turned back to normal)  
(all cheering)

Everything's back to normal so Misery will never hurt caring again until Mischief  
is back to normal and about to leave the place before he's gonna be captured  
for what he has done.

MISCHIEF: Huh? What? What happened? Uh, oh.

WISH: What a wish came true to see everything's caring again. Where did Misery  
gone to?

TENDERHEART: Back to his evil castle. He won't hurt caring ever again.

BRAVE HEART: Now, onward to our unfinished business.

MISCHIEF: Wanna play cards? I guess not. BYE!

(he jumps down to Earth and feeling really relieved)

MISCHIEF: THEY'LL NEVER GET ME! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
AND THOSE DUMB PEOPLE WILL NEVER KNEW I MADE THEM UNCARING!  
Huh?

(crowd jeers) (throwing eggs at him) Later at the ZOO.

FUNSHINE: And that's the whole story, everyone. It was Mischief who's causing so much  
trouble.

PRINCIPAL MCDERMOTT: Hmm. Serves him right to hurt us. I think we owe you  
Care Bear Family a apology. We're so sorry for the big misunderstanding.  
Can you forgive us?

CARE BEARS: WE FORGIVE YOU!

ALL: HOORAY!

MISCHIEF: I hate my life. (creamed by the cream pie)

LOTSA HEART: We do love and that's the truth. (all laughing)

The mortal is appearances can be different if the person be bad or good, but  
sometimes it can't unless people can change their ways for all of mankind also the  
future, too.

The End!


	17. Like Father Like Son and Friendless Friend

The trouble starts at the neighborhood at Modesto, California, there's  
a fight between a Father and son. Their names are Harris Rogers and Jason  
Rogers making too much arguments for the last 5 years.

"YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER IN THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD!," Jason shouts.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME, SON! I DON'T LIKE THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS!  
YOU CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT!," Harris shouted.

"FINE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR AS LONG AS I LIVED!," said Jason continues  
shouting while he's walking up the stairs and slamming the door hard.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! THAT BLASTED KID! It makes wanna to not have any kids.  
Especially that kid of mine," said Harris.

In the Forest of Feelings, Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit were going  
on a run for doing their exercises and Grumpy Bear was beginning to tire himself  
out. He's heaving heavily while Swift Heart Rabbit continues running when  
she saw him tiring out.

"Uh, oh. Sorry about that, sweetie. I didn't know my own speedness.  
Are you all right?," she asks.

"Well, at least, I made it in 45 miles on the ground," said Grumpy as  
Swift Heart Rabbit laughing. Suddenly, something splashing in the rainbow  
river.

"LOOK! SOMETHING'S SPLASHING IN THE RAINBOW RIVER!," said Grumpy.

"IT'S HAPPENING ON EARTH! WE BETTER CHECK IT OUT! COME ON!," said  
Swift Heart Rabbit.

They saw the unwitnessable at the house home with the Rogers Family  
when both son and father arguing with each other because a mother is  
divorcing the kid's father to another guy. The father is getting much  
grumpier like Grumpy Bear.

"Boy, he sounds grumpier than you," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"You don't have to rub it in," said Grumpy Bear.

"We better go there and straighten this off, immediately," said  
Swift Heart Rabbit as she's making the rainbow roller quickly.

"Whoa. Talking about great transportation service. Let's go," said Grumpy.

Both of them hopping together on the rainbow roller and zooming  
faster towards to the house and they're leaving the rainbow roller  
as it disappeared quickly. They approach towards to the front door and  
Grumpy knock the door. The father heard the sound and about to open the door and asks.

"Huh? If it's a girl scout, I don't want anymore cookies.  
(OPENS THE DOOR HARD ON GRUMPY) WE DON'T WANT ANY, UNDERSTAND!?  
Huh? Hmm? Stupid ding ditchers. PHOOEY! (SLAMS THE DOOR!)," said Harris.

"That went well. Ow. We better go inside the place and help them,"  
said Grumpy.

"Hmm. I GOT IT! IN THAT WINDOW!," said Swift Heart as she's grabbing Grumpy and  
zooming faster and crash into some furniture. Mr. Rogers heard the noise and  
gasped a little and asks.

"Who are you?"

"We're the Care Bears. We're here to help," said  
Grumpy Bear.

"Hmm. Poor excuse to see you small animals to help. Leave me alone,"  
said Mr. Rogers as he sitting down on his chair and still mad.

"This is very challenge-able as we ever encountered," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"We better try before things are really grumpier. Hmm. His son.  
Upstairs quickly," said Grumpy as both of them are going up the stairs and  
knocking the door, "Jason. Jason." He got smack down by the door again.

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Huh? Who are you?," Jason asks.

"I'm Swift Heart Rabbit. That's Grumpy Bear. Huh? Not again," said  
Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Can I do a encore? I'm okay. Jason, we're here to straighten this with you  
and your Father," said Grumpy.

"Fat chance, Grumpy. Me and Dad don't get along together anymore.  
Just leave before you make things worse," said Jason.

"No way, Jason. We won't leave until you both getting along," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

Later, both Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit are trying their best  
to make a father/son relationship by using the only element to bond themselves  
together. BASEBALL! They're at the backyard as Grumpy gonna instruct them to  
do the bonding thing.

"Okay, Jason and his father, the only way to make this incredible bond.  
Baseball," said Grumpy.

"Don't think so. It's a waste of time. I got some other important  
things to do," said Mr. Rogers as he walking away until Swift Heart Rabbit  
stops him.

"Please, sir," she said.

"Let's pretend I'm your father, Jason, then, you throw the ball to me. I'll say this;  
'COME ON, SLUGGER! THROW THE BALL TO ME! THAT'S A GOOD BOY, SON!'  
There. Try it to throw the ball to me, Jason," said Grumpy.

Until...(ball threw at Grumpy's head) (BONK!)

"LEAVE ME ALONE!," said Jason as he leaving the training session.  
Swift Heart nodding of discomfort from Jason's attitude.

"Very impressive, Bear. Hmph," said Mr. Harris.

Time and time, Grumpy and Swift Heart trying to make a bond but  
unfortunately, things aren't looking good. Both of them still not bonding.  
They tried and tried again to make bonding settlement together. Mr. Harris  
was doing his bills and Jason play ball all by himself in tears because  
he misses his Mom. When the day was about to be over, Grumpy is cheering  
Jason up with making faces. Swift Heart Rabbit is helping Jason's father  
with organizing the files.

"Thank you, Swift Heart," said Mr. Rogers.

"No problem, sir," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"So Jason, tell me what happened to you parents," said Grumpy.

"They have too much arguments. Fighting over about some other things including  
me. I try to make everything all right," said Jason as he crying a little.

"And what, Jason?," Grumpy asks.

"Divorced and it's only the beginning. I'm getting nightmares  
about my ex-Mom with the devil. My Dad," said Jason.

"I've been Grumpy Bear for so long. Is because I'm me. Sometimes  
I'm not that grumpy. I do care including my love, Swift Heart," said Grumpy.

"That's cool. Maybe we can make a...hmm ," said Jason.

Then, now, it's about time to make a bond until Mr. Rogers saw  
the window smashed from the baseball from the training and he's about to be  
angry.

"YOU PUNK! IS ALL YOUR FOUGHT!," said Mr. Rogers.

"MY FOUGHT!? YOU ALWAYS BLAMING ME A LOT OF TIMES!  
IS NO WONDER MOM NEVER LOVES YOU ANYMORE!," said Jason.

"THAT WAS THE MOST INEXCUSABLE THING YOU EVER DONE!  
YOU DESTROY MY ONLY WINDOW IN THIS HOUSE!," said Mr. Rogers.

"FINE! BE A JERK FOR ALL I CARE!," said Jason as he turning around and so  
is his dad, too.

"We give up. It's no use," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Come on. We must go back to Care-A-Lot," said Grumpy as they're leaving the  
place in tears. They closed the door while both still mad at each other.  
Until Harris Rogers start to cry a little.

"What's wrong?," Jason asks.

"Is that I'm a stubborn Father didn't care for you. I've been so selfish.  
Why do I do this to myself and to you, son?," Harris asks.

"You know, I'm a brat, too. I didn't care for you either. Even since my Mom  
divorce you I didn't support you at all. (crying) I was so hard on you," said Jason.

"Yeah. Guess we're both even. I wanna be your Dad again. This time, to love you  
for the rest of my life," said Harris.

"I'll be your loving son, Dad. I'm sorry," said Jason as he hugging his father  
as his Dad said, "Ditto, son. I love you." Meanwhile outside of the Rogers'  
Family house, both Swift Heart and Grumpy got their rainbow roller ready to  
go to the Forest of Feelings.

"All set to go back to the Forest of Feelings," said Grumpy.

"Yeah. The Care Bears ain't gonna like this," said Swift Heart.

"WAIT!," both dad and son stopped them as they're happy. Grumpy and Swift Heart  
gasp in tears and start to smile. Now, both dad and son playing baseball  
at the backyard together while Grumpy and Swift Heart smiling in tears to see them  
together again. Both kissing together with love.

"YOU GO, GRUMPY!," said Jason.

(both laughing)

And so, the day is over with as both Swift Heart and Grumpy waving goodbye and  
going back to the Forest of Feelings. Jason and his dad will never argue anymore.  
They'll be together no matter what happens. We can all get along even with tougher  
situations and arguments to love ones especially Fathers as well. A special bond  
can do the impossible as long as we try it.

 

Friend Bear and Secret Bear are helping another child to become a friend  
to make more friends. Then, the child make friends already and both bears were  
happy until a stranger is very upset carrying pies and muffins around.  
He's named Pie Man and he has return to get rid of caring.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CARING!," said the child as he playing with his  
new friends.

"Well, Secret Bear, everything's turned out well. We better get going to make  
new friends with caring," said Friend Bear as Secret Bear whispering he's hungry.

"You're hungry?," she asks as Secret Bear nodded yes for her to translate,  
"okay, Secret Bear, we can get something to eat. I'm hungry myself, too."

Pie Man heard her and is making a clever disguise to give them a sampler  
so he can make them unfriendly and so will be the entire Care Bears, too.  
He walks close by the Care Bears and stopped and shouting.

"COME ON! COME ALL! TO THE MOST DELICIOUS DESERTS ABSOLUTELY FREE!  
YOU WILL LOVE THEM ALL BY THE MAKER OF THE BAKERY...ME!"

"Wow. Did you hear that? Free deserts and he's very friendly, too.  
COME ON!," said Friend Bear until Secret Bear recognizing him from the  
distance. As she's about to eat a sampler muffin, Secret Bear was  
about to stop her and told her in charades about the baker is really  
Pie Man.

"Huh? Pie Man is here? Don't be ridiculous. He's no where to be found, Secret Bear," said Friend Bear as she take a bite of the muffin,  
"huh? What? I feel kinda funny. HA HA HA HA HA! GET OFF FROM ME!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! You, Care Bear, know my secret but nobody will ever knew  
about me. Because you're completely silent and never talk anyone at all.  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Pie Man.

Secret Bear runs away going on a cloudmobile and going straight up towards to  
Care-A-Lot to tell them about Friend Bear in trouble by Pie Man himself.  
Now, Friend Bear is making things friendless to everyone around by pouring  
water on a teen girl's shoes. She snickers while pouring.

"HEY, THAT WASN'T NICE, YOU BIG JERK!," said the boy teen.

"YOU'RE MUCH DUMBER TO HURT MY FEELINGS, YOU BIG CLOWN!,"  
said the girl teen as she's putting a flower pot on his head.

"That's what you get for being too friendly. HA HA HA HA!," said Friend Bear.

"GOOD! GOOD! HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Pie Man happily.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot.

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. She lost a shoe? We don't wear shoes only boots for winter,"  
said Noble Heart as Secret Bear kept trying to convince Noble Heart about Friend Bear's  
situation. No use for him as he crying his eyes and running away.

"WAIT! WAIT! Oh, dear. I didn't mean to," said Noble Heart.

Secret Bear can't take it for being silent and his heart is broken. He weeps a little  
until something extraordinary to his life. He finally talks while shouting for the first time.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Huh? Did I say that? WOW!  
I CAN TALK! I CAN TALK! Now, to get the Care Bears' attention before it's too late,"  
said Secret Bear.

Explanations later.

"PIE MAN MADE FRIEND BEAR FRIENDLESS!? WE GOT TO SAVE HER!  
COME ON, EVERYONE! By the way, I'm very sorry, Secret Bear," said Noble Heart.

"No sweat," said Secret Bear.

In no time, the Care Bear Family found Friend Bear doing rotten things to people  
to make them uncaring and very unfriendly.

"HA HA HA HA HA!," said Friend Bear.

"Friend Bear, what have you done?," Share Bear asks.

"WHO CARES!? TOO MUCH FRIENDLINESS ALWAYS DISGUSTING ME MUCH!  
I LOVE HATE! HA HA HA HA!," said Friend Bear.

"Maybe Secret Bear can fix things. Go right ahead," said True Heart as Secret Bear  
approached.

"Friend Bear, I do care about you," said Secret Bear.

"HEY! You can talk?," Friend Bear asks.

"He can talk? UH, OH!," said Pie Man.

"I do care about you. Pie Man trick you for eating something to make you bad.  
Really unfriendly as well," said Secret Bear.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S TRICKING YOU!," said Pie Man.

"Any secrets you talk to me I always kept in my heart. Please, Friend Bear,  
come back to be friendly. I care for you," said Secret Bear with tears.

She stops being mad and feeling really sad with tears out of her eyes  
as the evil spell from Pie Man's evil pastry. Pie Man is devastated  
as Friend Bear broke the spell and she's returning back to normal.

"Secret Bear? SECRET BEAR! I'M BACK! HOORAY!," said Friend Bear.

(all cheering happily)

"WHAT!? YOU PAY FOR THIS, YOU WRETCHED BEARS WITH CARING!  
I'M GONNA GIVE...huh?," Pie Man was about to give them a double dose until  
the Care Bears stand still and Secret Bear shouts.

"CARE BEARS, TIME TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!"

"4...3...2...1! STARE! (belly powers at Pie Man and he's caring)"

"So sorry about that, Friend Bear. How thoughtless I've become.  
I'll go and do nice things for everybody," said Pie Man as he carrying his bakery goods  
cart someplace else.

"Be friendly this time," said Friend Bear while laughing with glee.

Later...

"Sorry about what I did to you both. It was unthinkable. Pie Man trick me from his muffins,"  
said Friend Bear.

"Apology accepted," said the two couples and both kissed and hugging Friend Bear.  
Then, the Care Bears are going back home to Care-A-Lot to continue their caring  
also sharing their feelings to everybody. The lesson is to stay good to someone you loved  
and never treat others badly or you got treated back as well. 

THE END!


	18. CASPER: THE CARING GHOST: A Care Bear Christmas Adventure

The adventure starts at the old abandoned house away from the city where no one  
lives inside for many, many years until there's only one ghost and it ain't a scary ghost.  
No. He's the most unsual ghost around. His name is Casper. He doesn't wanna scare people.  
He wants to be a friends to anyone he cares. It's December 17 with only 8 days til the most  
wonderful day of the year; CHRISTMAS!

CASPER: Boy, it's pretty lonely without anyone around.  
With no friends to care about me especially Christmas is coming.  
I wish I could be with friends around. Last time I try, people are very frightened of me.  
(sniffs) I hope my Christmas won't be bad like last year.

Poor Casper. He has no friends. He try to make friends but the people got scared  
and stay away from him. It's very sad. Somewhere around in the clouds, it's a very dark  
and very cold. A place with uncaring and very unhappy as well. None other than  
the frosty castle in the mountains called...COLDHEART CASTLE! In there  
is Professor ColdHeart and Frostbite watching the kids on his freeze vision.

PROF. COLDHEART: DARN THOSE FUZZIE WUZZIES!  
They always make those children helpful, caring and sharing. DISGUSTING!

FROSTBITE: I think it's wonderful, Professor ColdHeart.  
Wish I could get a present from Santa.

PROF. COLDHEART: I'll give you a present, you twit.

(freezing him with his freezey finger) (Frostbite shivers)

FROSTBITE: Sorry about that, Professor ColdHeart.

PROF. COLDHEART: Christmastime is approaching and it's awfully bad for us bad guys.

Then, suddenly, the evil wizard named Misery along with his assistant, Mischief are  
appreared out of nowhere.

MISERY: I know what you mean, Coldheart. I despise those inconsiderate Care Bears  
including Christmastime.

PROF. COLDHEART: HUH!? WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?

MISERY: Name's Misery the Wizard and this is Mischeif the Prankster.  
We saw you trying to hurt those Care Bears.

MISCHEIF: Maybe we can do something really nasty. I love dirty tricks.  
Especially to hurt that ugly holiday.

MISERY: Right you there, my evil assistant. I got the ultimate plan to hurt Christmas and  
the Care Bears, too. Listen. (whispers)

Uh, oh, Misery is up to something and it ain't pretty. You probably won't listen his plan.  
I'll tell you. His ultimate plan was to go to the North Pole to freeze the toys so that way,  
Christmas will be ruined and Santa Claus won't be going around the world anymore.  
That despicable villain. I hope the Care Bears will stop them. Speaking of which,  
in the long distance into the clouds far away from ColdHeart's Castle, there's a place  
called Care-A-Lot home of the Care Bear Family. They're decorating for the holidays with  
lights, garland, candy canes, ornaments, decoarting trees and hanging stockings  
on the wall also the chimney.

FUNSHINE: Everything's all set for the holidays, Tenderheart Bear.

TENDERHEART: Mm-hmm. It's gonna be the most wonderful Christmas ever.  
I can't wait til Santa to visit Care-A-Lot this year. We got so much to do.

GRUMPY: Boy, do those lights shock me too much. (electric sizzle)

SWIFT HEART: Don't worry about it. All you have to do is...  
(spinning the lights and putting it proper place) To spin those lights into proper place.

GRUMPY: Luckily enough to have a girlfriend to help me. Of course, I could've done  
myself. (electric sizzles on him)

SWIFT HEART: Or hiring a professional, Grumpy Bear. (laughs)

GRUMPY: Why me? (electric sizzles)

BRAVE HEART: All the trees are all decorated, Tenderheart Bear.  
Even the Forest of Feelings and boy it was a lot of work. Prettier than before.

TENDERHEART: Good. I wonder where is Good Luck Bear. He suppose to be helping us  
with this holiday celebration.

HARMONY: LOOK! (laughs happily) I guess Good Luck Bear is doing his assignment.  
Doing the mistletoe checker with Polite.

(both kissing underneath the mistletoe)

ALL: AWW!

CHEER: Love comes along on Christmas that makes me cheerful.

Suddenly, somewhere around the snowy, cloudy ground, the 2 cubs; Baby Hugs and Tugs  
are playing snowball fights and making snow angels when Grams Bear came to see her  
little darlings.

GRAMS: How my little darlings doing so far?

BABY HUGS: WONDERFUL, GRAMS BEAR!

BABY TUGS: Yeah. I love this holiday. My favorite time of the year.  
Wanna make snow angels with us?

GRAMS: Well...uhh...I got cookies to bake and...

BABY HUGS: Come on, Grams Bear, it'll be fun.

GRAMS: Why, not? Give me room, my little ones. WHEE! HEE-HEE! HA HA HA HA  
I LOVE THIS!

(all 3 of them laughing happily)

BABY HUGS: GREAT JOB, GRAMS BEAR! I knew you're a professional snow angel maker.

BABY TUGS: BRRR! We better get inside before we freeze.  
I want some that delicious hot chocolate.

BABY HUGS: Great idea.

GRAMS BEAR: No problem. Let's go inside and get some.

At the Hall of Hearts, Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear are putting the finishin'  
touches to end their decorating the Kingdom of Caring. Both of them are happy when  
Christmas is coming to have a delighful family around the holidays.

NOBLE HEART: There. Prefect. All done. What do you think, my dear?

TRUE HEART: It's absolutely wonderful, Noble Heart.  
Can't wait til Santa Claus to visit us on Christmas.

NOBLE HEART: True Heart, look what's underneath you.

TRUE HEART: (looking at the mistletoe) Of course. (kiss on his cheek)

NOBLE HEART: Hmm. I love this holiday.

Care-A-Lot is officially decorated for the holidays but not the notorious and villianous  
Wizard; Misery and his evil gang along with the uncaring demons are heading towards to  
a place way up in north. The North Pole and at the North Pole where the place filled  
with Christmas cheer. Santa's Workshop.

FROSTBITE: THAT'S SANTA'S WORKSHOP! Can I write my letter to him?

PROF. COLDHEART: SHUT IT, TWIT!

Inside the Workshop, all the elves are makign toys nonstop to prepare for the Christmas  
flight for Santa he goes. Santa came and said,

SANTA: HO-HO-HO-HO! You elves are working very hard so I bring hot cocoa.  
Plus gingerbread men.

ELVES: Thanks, Santa!

SANTA: No problem.

Then, suddenly... (snow and ice blowing faster and stronger from Prof. Coldheart's  
freezie finger) (all the elves including Santa and Mrs. Claus are frozen stiff)

MISERY: Not what I had in mind, but, good work, Professor Coldheart.  
HA HA HA HA HA!

SANTA: (freezing) Who are you?

MISERY: I'm Misery and your Christmas this year is over. No one not even the Care Bears  
dare to stop us. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

(all sniffing)

Meanwhile somewhere in the clouds, Casper flyin' away feeling so sad without a friend in the  
world. He thought he can't find a friend in time for Christmas until something will change his  
life forever.

(snow drift covers his eyes)

CASPER: AHH! I'M SNOWBLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!

(bumped the heart shaped tree and fell through the cloud and pops out) (Casper wipes the snow  
off of his eyes)

CASPER: Whoa. What is this place? It's a pretty nice place around. Hmm. I wonder what's  
this place called and what they have hearts around. Huh? Someone's coming. I better hide.

(zips and hides behind the tree)

FUNSHINE: I love this wonderful holiday. Around the world have love, sharing and caring.

CASPER: Whoa. Does a bear have yellow fur?

FUNSHINE: Hmm. A snowman. (humming "O Christmas Tree")

CASPER: I wonder if she... Maybe she could be my friend for Christmas.  
(approaching towards to her)

FUNSHINE: It's done.

CASPER: Looks very good.

FUNSHINE: Yeah. HUH!? Who are you?

CASPER: I'm Casper the Friendly Ghost.

FUNSHINE: Oh, hi. A GHOST!? AHH! (zips faster)

Funshine Bear running away from Casper as she's shouting while she's paniced. Poor Casper  
as he stay behind the tree weeping without a friend.

FUNSHINE: GHOST! GHOST! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE FOREST OF FEELINGS!

BRIGHT HEART: What's wrong, Funshine Bear? No Heart? Professor Coldheart?  
Misery? WHAT!? WHAT!?

FUNSHINE: A GHOST! A FRIGHTFULLY BAD GHOST IN THE FOREST OF FEELINGS!

BRIGHT HEART: Listen, there's no such things as ghosts only demonic beings  
like Misery. Let's check it out anyway.

So...they look around and Casper is nowhere in sight and Bright Heart Racoon  
didn't seen a thing. Brave Heart said in front of Funshine.

BRAVE HEART: Probably your imagination, Funshine. There's no such things as ghost.  
Huh? (looking at Casper) Just only a boy weeping invisibility. Huh?

(Casper turns around start weeping)

BRAVE HEART: Uhh...uhh...uhh...

GRUMPY: Brave Heart, what is it? Looks like you just seen a...

BOTH: GHOST!

BRIGHT HEART: YOU'RE RIGHT, FUNSHINE! RUN!

ALL: AHH!

CASPER: I better leave now before things just got worse. (sniffing)

All the Care Bears are hiding as the two cubs looking at the ghost weeping his eyes out  
as Grams Bear saw them approaching to Casper while she shouting.

GRAMS: NO! STOP! HE'LL SCARE YOU!

BABY TUGS: Hey, Mister, are you sad?

(Casper nodded)

BABY HUGS: Wanna be our friend?

CASPER: I like that. (both cubs hugging Casper) (Capser's hugging back and shed a tear)

GOOD LUCK: Well, I'll be.

PROUD HEART: I don't think this ghost isn't scary at all.  
What kind of ghost are you?

FUNSHINE: He's Casper the Friendly Ghost. That's all I know.

WISH: We're so sorry we're frightened from you. Can you forgive us?

CASPER: Sure.

GOOD LUCK: I kinda like this ghost to be caring just like us. Right, Polite?

POLITE: He's kinda cute ghost I ever seen. It's very special for his own Christmas thing.

PERFECT: That's right, Sis. And that's what Christmas is.

CASPER: I got two questions for all of you.  
One, where am I and two, who are you guys?

SHARE: How silly for all of us.  
Let us make a introduction to our new friend.

ALL: WE'RE THE CARE BEARS!

COZY HEART: We share people's feelings especially to a special someone, too.  
You.

BRAVE HEART: And this is our home, the Forest of Feelings and Care-A-Lot.  
The Kingdom of Caring.

CASPER: It's all cool and so Christmasy.  
I never seen so much caring in this place. Wow.

BABY HUGS: Come on, Casper, we'll show you the place.

Casper is never been so much loved for his own afterlife. Tenderheart Bear, Noble Heart Horse  
and True Heart Bear came and feeling really glad to have a nice visitor to enjoy the  
hospitality from them. Meanwhile back at the North Pole, the evil Uncaring Demons are trashing  
the reindeer stable as the reindeers trying to protecting Santa's Workship even the lead reindeer,  
Rudolph himself is trying but Prof. Coldheart using his freezy finger to freeze them all.

PROF. COLDHEART: Those reindeers need to chill out. HA HA HA! I made a funny one.  
HA HA HA HA!

FROSTBITE: I don't get it.

(bonk on Frostbite's head)

MISCHIEF: It's all over, Boss. Everything's completely freezing all over the place.  
Christmastime is finally finished.

MISERY: EXCELLENT! Soon the whole world be completely careless and never  
share their feelings ever again. HA HA HA HA HA!

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot.

TENDERHEART: I'm glad you enjoy your visit to Care-A-Lot, Casper.  
We never encounter with a friendly ghost in Care-A-Lot before.

CASPER: Is no problem, Tenderheart Bear.  
I never encounter the Care Bears in this place. I really love Care-A-Lot.  
Also, I wanna share people feelings if they don't scare me first.

TENDERHEART: Well, it's Christmastime and you never be all alone this year.  
You have us.

CASPER: Thanks, Tenderheart. (hugging Tenderheart Bear smiling)

(Caring Meter made 6 points)

TENDERHEART: HUH!? OH, NO!

CASPER: What's that?

TENDERHEART: That's the Caring Meter. It tells us of how much caring that they  
have on Earth. Now, it's down to 6 points even less.

CASPER: That's bad. What are we gonna do now?

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS!  
MEETING AT THE HALL OF HEARTS RIGHT AWAY!

(all the Care Bears and Cousins are entering the Hall of Hearts)

Later inside the Hall of Hearts.

TENDERHEART: WE GOT A CRISIS THIS CHRISTMAS! LOOK!

(the caring monitor shown the people being greedy, selfish even not caring at all)

ALL: This is terrible. I don't believe it. People becoming uncaring. Not good.

NOBLE HEART: Something's not right here. People should be filled with the Christmas spirit.  
Not to fight one another.

TRUE HEART: Who could've done this to ruin Christmas? Hmm.

(caring monitor beeping from the world scans) (beeps at the North Pole)

WISH: LOOK! THERE'S A DISTRUBANCE AT THE NORTH POLE!  
That's what causing this to happen.

PLAYFUL HEART: Right. Santa's having a party at the North Pole?  
How come we're not invited?

WISH: No. Santa might be in big trouble.

TENDERHEART: She's right. We must go to the North Pole and save Santa before  
Christmas will be it's last. COME ON, CARE BEARS!

BRAVE HEART: ALL RIGHT! A MISSION! LET'S GO! CHARGE!

(Swift Heart speeds up as the Care Bears are following him except for Casper)

CHEER: Well, Casper, you're coming? We might need your help.

CASPER: Sure.

Later outside of the Hall of Hearts, the Care Bear Family are surrounding the spot  
and start staring at the cloudly ground to formed into a Care Train as Casper is really  
surprised. Noble Heart and True Heart are conductors to operate the train. All the  
passengers are ready to go to the North Pole to stop the madness. Tenderheart Bear asks  
Casper something.

TENDERHEART: Casper?

CASPER: Yeah?

TENDERHEART: Can you lead us to the North Pole?

CASPER: SURE I CAN!

(train blow cloudy smoke and starts to move)

NOBLE HEART: ALL ABORD TO THE NORTH POLE!

(all Care Bears and Cousins entering inside the train)

CASPER: ALL RIGHT, CARE BEAR FAMILY, FOLLOW ME!

(Casper flew higher as the train follows him to the North Pole)

GRAMS: Are you sure you wanna join this adventure, my darlings?

BABY HUGS: We want to.

BABY TUGS: Yeah. We wanna save Christmas as much as you guys do.

GRAMS: Thank you so much, my little darlings. Let's hope the holiday season don't turned to  
ugly.

While the Care Train continues their journey towards to the North Pole, Mandy Fox,  
Bright Heart's girlfriend wanna give her boyfriend a wonderful Christmas present to him  
while chasing the train and shouting at his name.

MANDY: BRIGHT HEART RACCOON! (2 times)

BRIGHT HEART: MANDY! HI!

MANDY: I WANNA TO BRING YOU A PRESENT! WHAT'S GOING ON!?

BRIGHT HEART: SOMETHING BAD'S HAPPENING TO CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR!  
HEY! COME ALONG! I'M GONNA BRING YOU IN THE TRAIN! HANG ON!

(using his bright symbol to a rope and throw it down)

MANDY: I GOT IT! I'M COMING UP!

(Mandy climbing up and getting inside)

MANDY: What do you mean "something bad's happening to Christmas this year?"  
I just don't understand.

WISH: The North Pole is in trouble. People aren't caring anymore.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

MANDY: I see. Who the heck is that flying boy?

PLAYFUL HEART: That's Casper and he's a friendly ghost. Don't be scared.  
He's the coolest.

LOTSA HEART: And he's gonna take us to the North Pole before Christmastime finished.  
That's the truth, Mandy.

MANDY: Casper is very cute just like you, Bright Heart. If you need help,  
I'm here no matter what.

Mandy have the Christmas spirit to help and it needed for the helpless situation  
while the people are still completely uncaring. The Care Bear Family and Casper  
along with Mandy Fox to stomp the evil, uncaring villains before Christmas is finished.  
While they're going to the snowy North Pole the snowy clouds making too much snow.  
It's a blizzard the most notorious snow storm ever, but it'll never stops them for the most  
important assignment of all. Saving Christmas. Meanwhile back at the North Pole.

MISCHIEF: HERE'S A CHRISTMAS JOKE! Check this out.  
Guess who's the moron with the red nose?

ALL: WHO!?

MISCHIEF: HIM! I'm Rudolph, the dumb reindeer who loves Christmas.

ALL: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MISCHIEF: HA HA HA! I GOT A MILLION OF THEM! HA HA!

(Rudolph's shivering also mad and sad at the same time)

RUDOLPH: Hmm.

(nose shines brighter to blind Mischeif's eyes, melting the ice and making  
Mischief fell down hard)

ALL: HA HA HA HA!

MISCHIEF: You little...! Huh? YOU'RE MELTING THE ICE AWAY!

RUDOLPH: Who me? I never do anything. (laughs softly) I DID ANYWAY!  
I'M GONNA FIND HELP AND STOMPING YOUR EVIL PLANS TO RUIN CHRISTMAS!  
SEE YA! (flew faster)

MISCHIEF: GET HIM!

(Uncaring Demons following Rudolph with their evil powers to stop him)  
(Rudolph found the snowy dome and went through with his red nose)  
(both demons fell and stuck)

RUDOLPH: PHEW! NOW, TO FIND HELP AND SAVING CHRISTMAS!  
(flew faster)

Meanwhile, the Care Train stops for a while and warming themselves inside the cave  
they found before they're continuing their quest. Later, they're sleeping for a while except  
for Casper watching the sky as the snow storm disappeared. The star shines up and he's  
starting to wish for everyone to be caring around the holidays. Tenderheart Bear saw Casper  
wishing.

TENDERHEART: I wish they're caring as well.

CASPER: OH! So sorry for waking you up.

TENDERHEART: I was awakened anyway. I know you're wishing for everyone to  
care this holiday.

CASPER: Yeah. People like anyone I see should be caring.  
That's what the holiday is all about.  
Huh?

TENDERHEART: I know what you mean.  
Someone's been trying to hurt Christmas. But who?  
What the...?

(Rudolph tries to fly straight because from exhaustion) (fell into the snow dune)

CASPER: Who's that?

TENDERHEART: I don't know, but, we better help him out.

So Tenderheart and Casper to get Rudolph out of there and going back to  
the cave where it's warm.

(Rudolph shivers)

BRIGHT HEART: What's going on here?  
OH, MY GOSH! IT'S HIM! IT'S RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER!

MANDY: WOW! He's the cutest reindeer around. Can I have your autograph?

RUDOLPH: Later. (ACHOO!) Bless me.

BABY HUGS: So Rudolph, what happened to you?

RUDOLPH: Well, it's a sad, long story.

TENDERHEART: We got all the time we need. Tell us.

Explainations later.

RUDOLPH: That's the whole story. Misery, Coldheart and Mischief are freezing  
them and I was, too. My nose melts the ice away and I escaped. Christmas is ruined.

SHARE: No. Sharing and caring can strengthened Misery's evil plan.  
No matter what what's he gonna do to Christmas.

SWIFT HEART: Right you are, Share Bear.

NOBLE HEART: Hopefully, nothing's gonna happen to Christmas this year.

TRUE HEART: We can do this. All of us will stop his evil plot.

TENDERHEART: Let's go, Care Bears. NORTH POLE, HERE WE COME!

GRAMS: Can you and Casper lead us there?

BOTH: No problem. (Rudolph's nose shine brighter)

In no time at all, the Care Train starts following Casper and Rudolph straightforward  
to the North Pole; Santa's Workshop. Meanwhile back at Santa's Workshop,  
Mischief is throwing snowballs at the windows and he's panting outside with paintbrushes.

MISCHIEF: CAUSING TROUBLE IS AWESOME! NO ONE CANNOT STOP ME  
FOR DOING THIS! HA HA HA HA HA! Huh?

(Mischief looks closer by sqinching his eyes) (red nose shines brighter)

MISCHIEF: OH, NO! GUYS! GUYS!

MISERY: I'm here, idiot. What's going on?

MISCHIEF: LOOK!

MISERY: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? Hmm. Maybe we can have fun in their  
own trap. Get Coldheart and my minions ready.

MISCHIEF: You got it, Boss.

(Misery laughing evilly)

(the Care Train stops as Rudolph lands and so is Casper)

GRUMPY: This must be the North Pole. Doesn't look rotten at all.

LOYAL HEART: Appearances can be deceving, Grumpy Bear. I don't like this at all.

GENTLE HEART: I got a b-b-b-b-b-bad feeling about this.

CHEER: Cheer up, guys. We got to save Christmas.

TENDERHEART: She's right. We better split into 2 groups. Group 1 will go to the stable.  
And Group 2 will go inside the Workshop.

ALL: RIGHT!

Group 1 are Noble Heart Horse, Swift Heart Rabbit, Grumpy Bear, Playful Heart Monkey,  
Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, Champ Bear, Cute Heart Mouse, Brave Heart Lion,  
Flight Heart Squirrel, Birthday Bear, Friend Bear, Champ Bear, Funshine Bear, Love-A-Lot  
Bear, Bedtime Bear and Casper.

Group 2 are Tenderheart Bear, True Heart Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon, Mandy Fox,  
Lotsa Heart Elephant, Cozy Heart Penguin, Good Luck Bear, Polite and Perfect Panda,  
Grams Bear, Baby Hugs and Tugs, Secret Bear, Wish Bear, Harmony Bear and Rudolph.

So Group 1 is investigating the stable and Group 2 just searching for Misery at the Workshop.  
Inside the stable.

CHAMP: Hmm. Nothing's going on in the stable, Sport Fans. I can't find anything from  
here.

CASPER: Not in there. Phew.

CHAMP: UGH! Thanks. I needed that.

CUTE HEART: HEY, GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING! Look at this.  
It's Misery's staff leaving in the stable.

BRAVE HEART: That's strange.

SWIFT HEART: Why in the world he's leaving his staff here?

(staff starts shining brighter)

FUNSHINE: OH, MY GOSH! IT'S A TRAP! RUN FOR IT!

(the cage appear out of nowhere)

BEDTIME: (yawning) It's time for nap already?

BIRTHDAY: Not now, Bedtime Bear. We're trapped inside a cage.  
We got to get out of here.

FLIGHT HEART: Maybe I can fly away from the bars. (CLANG!) Maybe not.  
Any suggestions?

CASPER: Perhaps I can go through metallic objects to get help. After all, I'm a ghost.

(Casper went through the metallic bars)

ALL: ALL RIGHT, CASPER!

CHAMP: GET HELP AND GO QUICKLY! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!

CASPER: RIGHT! (flies faster)

Meanwhile inside the Workshop, most of them went individual rooms especially  
the toy storageroom.

POLITE: Perfect, look all the beautiful toys here.  
I never seen so much toys everywhere.

PERFECT: I know you mean about those toys.  
Santa's Elves been working very hard for the girls and boys.

GOOD LUCK: At least, Misery ain't gonna destroy Christmas this year. We won't let that  
happen with good cheer.

PROF. COLDHEART: YOUR RHYMING MAKES ME EVEN SICKER! So,  
time to chill out with the others.

(frozen finger starts to fire at them as Good Luck bumped away) (toys frozen)

GOOD LUCK: TIME TO BLCOK YOUR FROZEN WAYS! (shamlock symbol  
mades a sheild) GET BEHIND ME!

PROF. COLDHEART: We'll see about that.

(frozen finger starts freezing them rapidly) (3 Care Bears running away from the frozen ways)

GOOD LUCK: WE BETTER GET THE OTHER CARE BEARS TO HELP US!

PERFECT: WE BETTER DO IT AND MAKE IT QUICK!

POLITE: OTHERWISE, WE'LL BE A BUNCH OF FROZEN TOOTHPICKS!

TENDERHEART: DON'T WORRY, GUYS! I GOT YOU COVERED! CARE BEAR  
STARE! (staring powers blocked the frozen pathway with love)

PROF. COLDHEART: DARN YOU, YOU FUZZY WUZZIES! BAH! You won't win this  
battle. HA HA HA HA HA! (he disappeared)

(all the Care Bears, Mandy and Rudolph run faster to the scene)

MANDY: Guys, are you all right?

RUDOLPH: What happened to all Santa's toys?

TENDERHEART: It was Professor Coldheart's doing. He's responsible for freezing all  
the toys. He try to freeze the Care Bears.

PERFECT: Yeah. Thanks to Good Luck's sheild, we're safe for now.

POLITE: He grown much stronger like never before. But how?

TRUE HEART: By using too much uncaringness throughtout the world.  
Thanks to Misery's ultimate plan, the world is completely uncaring.  
We got to stop him.

RUDOLPH: Christmas need us to share our feelings.

CASPER: GUYS! GUYS!

TRUE HEART: CASPER! What's up? Where's Group 1?

CASPER: They got captured by Misery's staff. I escaped from being a ghost.  
But something's not here. If I take you guys there,  
the staff will imprison you, too.

TENDERHEART: WE GOT TO RESCUE THEM!

MISERY: NOT SO FAST! (appear out of nowhere)

ALL: MISERY!

MISERY: Who do you think I am, Santa Claus? HA HA HA HA HA HA!

(all baddies laughing and surrounding them)

MISERY: It's over. You lose.

RUDOLPH: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! (prancing faster)

ALL: NO, RUDOLPH!

As Rudolph charging striaghtforward towards to Misery, Misery made a evil  
strike and hurt Rudolph badly to become unconscious.

ALL: RUDOLPH!

(all surrounding him as he not breathing at all)

TENDERHEART: YOU BIG BULLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?

MISERY: Just a evil powers to strike him hard so he can't get up. HA HA HA HA!  
LET'S DECORATE THE TREE, BOYS!

(all Uncaring Demons capture everyone except for Casper) Later at the Christmas tree in the  
Santa's Square, all the Uncaring Demons putting the Care Bear Family, Mandy Fox and so is  
Santa, Mrs. Claus, the elves and the reindeer around the Christmas tree like ornaments.  
Then, the final decoration the injured or soon to be finished Rudolph as a present  
underneath the tree.

MISCHIEF: Nice tree, Boss. I thought you hate Christmas.

MISERY: Well, I do, but, this is the funnest thing to hurt caring forever. The next...  
what day is it?

PROF. COLDHEART: December 18. Only 7 more days to that wretched holiday.

MISERY: Excellent. The next 7 days, you'll freeze until you're gone.  
HA HA HA HA HA! UNMERRY CHRISTMAS! HA HA HA HA HA!

CHAMP: The game is over, Sport Fans. He won in overtime.

WISH: He's right. It's over. Christmas is finished.  
I wish none of this ever happened.

COZY HEART: Good thing I'm a penguin. I can stay warm in the cold. Oh.  
Sorry.

LOVE-A-LOT: Sweetheart, can we escape with our tummies?

TENDERHEART: We can't. Uncaring continues on. Our tummies are powerless.

LOVE-A-LOT: Oh, no.

BABY HUGS: I'm scared, Grams Bear.

BABY TUGS: We'll be together frozen.

GRAMS: We'll be okay. Be strong and be brave. my little darlings.

Perfect and Polie Panda saw Rudolph getting hurt by Misery's evil force  
to make him into that position. They cried with tears to see him suffered.

PERFECT: This is the worst Christmas this year.  
Nothing for us to have great cheer.

POLITE: Don't say that, Brother.  
The only thing for Christmas instead of presents, is each other.

PERFECT: You're right. Poor Rudolph. He's a goner for sure.

POLITE: That Misery is doing a good job for his pleasure.

(both crying their eyes out)

BRAVE HEART: HEY! WHERE'S CASPER!?

MANDY: Got frightened by those Uncaring freak-os. Poor Casper.

For the last 6 days been passed as the people are still uncaring and our heroes frozen forever.  
Elsewhere away from the Santa's Workshop, Capser is sitting down crying his eyes  
out that his new friends in trouble and he can't do anything about it. He looks at the sky  
in tears feeling so completely helpless.

CASPER: It's hopeless. Everything's completely destroyed all because of that uncaring  
wizard. I need some hope.

Until hope came as the shining star shines so brighter like Rudolph's red nose.  
It's not a ordinary star but something's good for Christmas. It's the star of  
Bethlehem. The one that started to make Christmas with Baby Jesus; the Savior of Earth.  
Casper looks closer and saw the starlight with Baby Jesus along with Mary and Joseph.

CASPER: Whoa. I know that child. It's Baby Jesus. Mary and Joesph.  
Hmm. "Fear not. For the tidings of great joy to all the people. For all due to this day,  
the city of David which Christ is born." Peace on Earth.

Casper thought it as the star disappeared. He said with glee.

CASPER: I KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Meanwhile back at Santa's Workshop.

MISERY: What a great camera. We should broadcasting the entire world about uncaring.

MISCHIEF: THAT'S COOL! DO TO MAKE US PROUD!

(camera setting up as the camera turns on) (Casper flew faster and bumped Mischief)

MISERY: YOU!

(Misery zaps him but it didn't worked as Coldheart tries to freeze him)  
Misery got frozen and Coldheart got zapped badly)

CASPER: Take that, jerks.

MISCHIEF: HEY, PAL! TIME TO BECOME A ORNAMENT LIKE THOSE FREAKS!

(ran quickly as Casper trip him into a big package) (Casper wrapping him in a box)

CASPER: Stay boxed in. Hmm. Camera? Hmm.  
It's on to broadcast anywhere around the world.  
THAT'S IT!

Casper putting the wire to Santa's watch center and it starts the broadcast around the  
world and New York City's Town Square. He's about to make a announcement to stop  
the madness once and for all.

CASPER: Here goes. (clears throat) Hey.

(people still arguing and mad)

CASPER: Excuse me.

(people continues being uncaring)

CASPER: Okay. (holding his breath) QUIET! (shouting all around the planet)

(all stopped)

CASPER: Better. I'm Casper the Friendly Ghost. You people  
can be scared of me all you want. But, I wanna be your friend.

(all mumuring)

CASPER: All of you being uncaring all caused by Misery's uncaringness.  
He didn't realized what Christmas is all about. I do.

(all people still mad)

CASPER: Jesus was born in Bethleham lying in the Mainger. He was Christ the Lord.  
He taught us that Christmas is a special time for others. Friends and families. Old  
friends and new friends.

(people start crying and starts smiling) (Care Bears becoming back to normal)  
(Santa Claus, his wife and his elves even the reindeer back to normal)

CASPER: We respectfully sharing feelings to each other. We are not bad people.  
We misunderstood. We can fix mistakes, right?

ALL: YEAH!

FROSTBITE: YEAH!

CASPER: LET'S BRING BACK CHRISTMAS FOR OUR LIVES! WHAT DO YOU SAY!?

ALL: YEAH!

(all cheering) (Care Bear Family and everyone from the North Pole cheering)

Suddenly, Mischief is cutting through the box with his handy cutter and he's popping out  
of the package and saw everything.

MISCHIEF: YOU TRICKED ME, GHOST KID! YOU'LL NEVER OUTRICKING ME  
AGAIN! YAH!

TENDERHEART: You'll learn to have a Christmas Spirit.

SHARE: Time to share with a Care Bear Stare.

CHEER: COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

MISCHIEF: OH, NO!

(staring power at him into a candy cane)

MISCHIEF: MINTY FRESHNESS! DISGUSTING! UHH!

BRAVE HEART: It's all over. Christmas is saved.

COZY HEART: Not really, Brave Heart. Only one thing is not been saved. Look.

SANTA: Rudolph. My poor Rudolph. (crying)

(all elves are crying, reindeer, Mrs. Claus and the Care Bear Family)

SANTA: I wish you're okay to sread Christmas joy to the World. (sniffs)

BABY HUGS: Is there something we can do to save him?

GRAMS: No. I'm sorry, my little darlings. There's nothing we can do to help him.

All hope is lost from Rudolph's situation until Casper hold him and hugging him  
with tears and then, something magical just making Rudolph's eyes open and his  
injuries begone.

ALL: RUDOLPH! HOORAY!

RUDOLPH: Did I miss anything?

WISH: No. We wish it. I mean Casper stops uncaring and saves Christmas.

RUDOLPH: YOU DID IT, CASPER! THANK YOU!

CASPER: YOU'RE WELCOME!

SANTA: As for all of you, you're going back to ColdHeart's Castle. And never hurting  
Christmas again.

PROF. COLDHEART: FROSTBITE, HELP ME! STOP THEIR CARING!

FROSTBITE: NO!

PROF. COLDHEART: WHAT!?

FROSTBITE: I've been doing bad things too much. I don't wanna do it anymore.

PROF. COLDHEART: FOR ALL WHAT WE DID!

FROSTBITE: You picking on me endlessly bad. I quit. I wanna change. Care is nice.

(Christmas magic from Santa's hand and making them disappeared)  
(reappeared at Prof. ColdHeart's Castle)

ALL: I HATE CHRISTMAS!

MISCHIEF: Wanna play snowball fights?

(got freezed by ColdHeart's finger)

Meanwhile back at the North Pole.

SANTA: What day is it, Care Bears?

TENDERHEART: Christmas Eve, 11:30 p.m.

SANTA: OH, NO! Now, my toys still frozen and we don't have any time to make more.  
It's hopeless.

BABY TUGS: No, it's not. LOOK! All the Christmas spirit and caring melting the ice away.

BABY HUGS: The toys are in mint condition. You can make it no time.

ALL: HOORAY!

RUDOLPH: Come on, reindeer. Front and center quickly.

(all the reindeer are lining up as Rudolph is up in front)

MRS. CLAUS: Thank you so much to save Christmas, Care Bears.  
Especially to you, Casper the Friendly Ghost, for everything about what Christmas is all  
about. You better get going.

SANTA: Right, my dear. Casper, can you lead with Rudolph?

CASPER: Sure, Santa.

SANTA: For everything you done to save Christmas,  
wanna be my offical helpers, Care Bears?

CARE BEARS: Sure.

(the Care Train appears and going in)

SANTA: NOW, DASHER, NOW, DANCER, NOW, PRANCER AND VIXEN,  
ON, COMET, ON, CUPID, ON, DONNER AND BLITZEN! AND RUDOLPH, TOO!

(the reindeer flying and Rudolph shines his nose brightly red) (Care Train follows Santa's  
pathway)

And so, Santa is going straightforward to every house around the world as the Casper  
and the Care Bear Family becoming Santa's helpers to help him out with the presents  
underneath the trees. Hour after hour and towards to the last house, they successfully  
placing the last present under the tree. Then, the Care Train takes them back to Care-A-Lot  
and they're going back to their homes and Casper was about to leave until...

SANTA: Thank you all for helping us.

TENDERHEART: Our pleasure.

LOVE-A-LOT: It was fun. I wanna do that again next year.

BRIGHT HEART: Sounds like a great idea.

MANDY: Yeah.

SANTA: Casper, thanks for saving Christmas. You'll get a special present in the morning.

CASPER: Cool.

SANTA: In the meantime, MERRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO!

RUDOLPH: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ALL: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

NOBLE HEART: So, Casper, wanna stay in the Hall of Hearts for the night?

CASPER: I'll be delighted.

BEDTIME: Let's hurry up before I'm taking a long winter's nap.  
(feel asleep on the cloudy ground) (snoring)

ALL: OH, BEDTIME BEAR!

TRUE HEART: Let's get some sleep. (yawning)

Now, everyone are sleeping at the Hall of Hearts as well as Mandy Fox while Baby Hugs and  
Tugs hugging as Casper's smiling happily. Then, the sun comes up and it's the day of all days  
of the year; CHRISTMAS! All the Care Bears are waking up and said,

CARE BEARS: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!

BIRTHDAY: Want some breakfast?

ALL: Sure. Yummy.

CASPER: I'll help, Birthday Bear.

(bringing pancakes and everything) (all eating and talking)

Then, they opened their presents from each other and Casper is helping to give them  
presents. All the Care Bears and Cousins also Mandy Fox opened their gifts  
except for Casper.

BRIGHT HEART: A notepad to keep more suggestions I needed. Thank you so much.

MANDY: You're quite welcome, my dear. Huh? Casper didn't have any present at all.

TENDERHEART: Oh, no. Casper, we're so sorry about giving you a gift.

CASPER: It's okay. It's no problem.

BABY HUGS AND TUGS: WE GOT YOU SOMETHING, CASPER!

CASPER: Uhh...for me? Hmm. (opening up the box) A SCARF AND A HAT! THANK YOU,  
BABY HUGS AND TUGS! THANK YOU! (shedding a tear)

(door knocks)

NOBLE HEART: Who could that be on Christmas morning?

TRUE HEART: Let's check it out at the door.

(door opens)

BOTH: RUDOLPH!

RUDOLPH: I have come to party with you Care Bears and delivering this gift for Casper.

CASPER: Huh? A present from Santa? What is it?

RUDOLPH: Open it and found out.

(Casper opening up the present and it's a wooden train with 2 boxcars and a caboose)

CASPER: MY VERY OWN TRAIN AND EVERYTHING!  
THANK YOU, RUDOLPH ALSO TO SANTA!

RUDOLPH: No problem.

NOBLE HEART: One more present for you from all of us.

CASPER: Another one? What is it?

GRUMPY: We loved very much.

SWIFT HEART: You helped us from Misery's evil thing.

GRAMS: We were wondering if you...

BABY HUGS AND TUGS: Part of our Care Bear Family?

CASPER: Really? I...I... I don't know what to say. Sure. I'll be part of your family.

BABY HUGS AND TUGS: MERRY CHRISTMAS, UNCLE CASPER!

(all smiling with tears tearing)

SWIFT HEART: What's wrong, sweetheart?

GRUMPY: Got something in my eye, that's all.

(all laughing)

Casper is the luckiest ghost person in the world. He have great friends and have the biggest  
family he ever wanted. Rudolph is part of the family as well to help them out. Misery,  
Mischief and Prof. ColdHeart still in cold water from doing something stupid to hurt  
Christmas. As for Frostbite, he's having fun with the children in the snowy ground.  
It's becoming the greatest Christmas ever. Casper not only the Friendiest Ghost  
around but a Caring Ghost around. They lived happily ever after. Thanks for reading  
and the Care Bear Family with Casper and Rudolph are gonna say those words...

TENDERHEART: From all of us to all your families and friends out there...

ALL: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year")

THE END!


	19. A Very Unlucky Bear

Valentine's Day is coming up and people are sharing their gifts with love, kindness  
and feelings as well. Speaking of which, at Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears are getting  
ready for the Valentine's Day Dance Off and the Care Bears and the Cousins  
are making Valentine's to each other even Good Luck Bear and Polite Panda.

GOOD LUCK: I got a special Valentine card you'll gonna love.

POLITE: Hmm. (opens the Valentine) "I love you from the moment you stay.  
All the words upon from my heart I will say. I'll never forget when we meet each  
other. Polite Bear, be my Valentine together forever. Good Luck."  
Oh, Good Luck, I always be your Valentine. Not in the holiday or someday  
but, anytime.

(smooching on Good Luck's right cheek)

Suddenly, someone's been watching them on the FreezeScreen and it's the coldest,  
heartless person around none other than...PROFESSOR COLDHEART!

PROF. COLDHEART: I don't know which is worse. Valentine's Day or them kissing.  
DISGUSTING! UGH! Right...oh, yeah, he's a traitor.

(pops out of nowhere)

MISCHIEF: HIYA! HIYA, HIYA, HIYA! MISCHIEF IS HERE CAUSING A LOT OF  
MISCHIEF! HA HA HA HA! Watch this. (throwing cream pies everywhere and it  
hits on Coldheart's face)

(Professor Coldheart's finger freeze him like a gigantic ice cube)

PROF. COLDHEART: You're making me miss Frostbite too much, frozen TV dinner.  
I need something to hurt Good Luck to make him bad luck.

MISCHIEF: (shivering) If you could unfreeze me, I can help you.

PROF. COLDHEART: Very well.

(ice pick and breaking the ice cube)

MISCHIEF: Been chilling in the arctic. LOL!  
Anyway, I think a idol could do it to make him very unlucky.

PROF. COLDHEART: OF COURSE! (2X) HA HA HA HA!

Mischief's plan is him and Coldheart to make a idol with evil powers and tricks to  
make Good Luck very unlucky. Then, he wraps it with a gift box with hearts around  
and putting the final touch. A red rose with gift tag. He wrote a sweet message from  
Polite with signature. Later, he's behind the Hall of Hearts in Care-A-Lot waiting  
for the right moment. Good Luck's approaching towards to the Hall of Hearts.

MISCHIEF: Bingo. Heh, heh, heh.

(zips faster) (putting a present in the middle and left quickly)

GOOD LUCK: Hmm? Hello? Anyone here? Whoa. What's this?  
(reading a gift tag) "Happy Valentine's Day for the love I need.  
You make me more happier indeed. Enjoy. Polite." It's very nice of her  
to give me a present.

(opening his present)

GOOD LUCK: WOW! A NECKLACE! BEAUTIFULLY HANDMADE!  
I LOVE IT! Look out, Care-A-Lot, here comes Mr. Lucky.

MISCHIEF: The party have just begun. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Good Luck puts a necklace on and the idol starts shining brighter of  
a cursed power to give anyone bad luck. He walks toward to Bright Heart  
Raccoon painting the shutters while standing on the steps on the ladder.

GOOD LUCK: HEY, BRIGHT HEART!

BRIGHT HEART: HI, GOOD LUCK! Boy, it's pretty hard to repainting the  
shutters. Huh? What's going on?

(Good Luck walks underneath the ladder and starts tumbling)

BRIGHT HEART: What's going on here? AHH! (ladder tumbles down  
as Bright Heart fell while the bucket lands on his head) GOOD LUCK BEAR!  
AURGH!

(Mischief laughs happily)

GRUMPY: Hey, Good Luck, heard you give a special Valentine to Polite.  
Very romantic of you. You're the luckiest Care Bear around, Good Luck.

GOOD LUCK: Just being so lucky, I guess. Look at my idol. Cool, huh?

MISCHIEF: You will feel the unluckiness while you wearing it.  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!

GOOD LUCK: I better go. See ya.

GRUMPY: See ya.

As Good Luck leaves, the banana peel is at the ground out of nowhere as  
Swift Heart Rabbit speeds up until she saw the banana peel.

SWIFT HEART: Huh? OH, NO! AHH!

(slipping too fast and crashing into the store where Birthday Bear  
bakes the Valentines cookies)

BIRTHDAY: What the heck? Swift Heart, if you want some cookies,  
all you have to do is ask.

SWIFT HEART: Sorry about that, Birthday Bear. But someone's been placing this  
banana peel to make me slipping. THAT TREACHEROUS PLAYFUL HEART MONKEY'S TRICKS! (zooms faster)

Later at Playful Heart's house.

PLAYFUL HEART: This one is gonna be a very special Valentine's Day present.  
(door knocks) I wonder who could've be. (door opens) HI, SWIFT HEART!

(cookies on him)

SWIFT HEART: THAT'S FOR PLAYING TRICKS AT ME! HHPM! (zips away)

PLAYFUL HEART: What did I do?

Mischief continues laughing while the bad luck trouble making continues  
throughout Care-A-Lot. It hits on Tenderheart Bear and Loves-A-Lot Bear  
when he drops the drink at her. Then, most of the Care Bears and Cousins  
we're smack, smashed, spills, slips, face painted, windows smashed by  
carrying a candy cane log, Valentine's Day decorations lands on them and  
the last but not least, pushing to shoving each other. They start arguing  
together as tow Elders, Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear saw what's coming.

NOBLE HEART: What's going on here? How come the family starts feuding?

TRUE HEART: I don't know, but we got to stop this once and for all.  
HEY! STOP IT AT ONCE!

NOBLE HEART: Let's calm down in a peaceful way, understand?

(all stopped and mad)

NOBLE HEART: So much for peacefulness. We demand a explanation for what's all  
this about.

TENDERHEART: Brave Heart Lion made me spill drink at Love-A-Lot.  
He told me he didn't do it. HE'S LYING!

BRAVE HEART: I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!  
I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL!

TENDERHEART: LIAR LIAR, TAIL ON FIRE!

PROUD HEART: GENTLE HEART LAMB MAKE ME TRIPPED ON THE  
ROOT OF THE HEART TREE! SHE'S SO EVIL!

GENTLE HEART: I'm not b-b-b-b-b-bad. I was trying to help you.

(all start arguing again)

NOBLE HEART: THAT'S IT! WE JUST HEARD ENOUGH! Who passed you when those uncaring things just happened?

ALL: (gasps) GOOD LUCK BEAR!

Uh, oh, now, Good Luck Bear is in trouble for sure. Meanwhile somewhere in  
the Forest of Feelings, both Good Luck Bear and Polite Panda were having  
a romantic picnic lunch while Mischief is looking at them waiting for the rightful  
moment with laughs.

GOOD LUCK: This is the most romantic lunch on Valentine's Day.  
Ain't it, my sweetheart?

POLITE: I love this romantic spot. To be with you really a lot.

(grabs the cake and slips out of the plate) (splats on her face)

POLITE: Is this some kind of trick? What you did to my face was so thick.

GOOD LUCK: It wasn't me. Honest. Let me give you a handkerchief.

(pie threw at her and Polite starts to get really mad)

POLITE: GOOD LUCK, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TRICKED!  
WE'RE THROUGH FROM YOU DID! (crying while leaving)

GOOD LUCK: Polite. (sniffs) What is wrong with me?

The Care Bears found Good Luck Bear for hurting them especially on Valentine's Day.  
Now, Mischief is very happy laughing all the way from the distance close by behind the  
tree. Good Luck's life got devastated from the sinister necklace.

GOOD LUCK: Why me? Why am I hurt Polite?  
I didn't do anything to her. Hmm. (holding his necklace) This stupid necklace, you  
make me so upset. (tries to take the necklace off) HUH!?  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING!?

(Mischief laughs out loud and pops out)

MISCHIEF: HA HA HA! SURPRISE! HA HA HA HA!

GOOD LUCK: MISCHIEF! So you're responsible for this necklace.  
What did you do with this?

MISCHIEF: Me and ColdHeart made adjustments to make you bad luck.

GOOD LUCK: BAD LUCK!?

(the Care Bear Family came and saw Mischief along with Good Luck)

GOOD LUCK: I CAN'T GET THIS OFF! GET IT OFF!

MISCHIEF: No way, dude. While you're wear it, it'll never took off and stay bad  
luck for life. HA HA HA HA HA!

TENDERHEART: So that was it.

SWIFT HEART: It's that necklace he's wearing.

GRUMPY: He's gonna regret it.

ALL: MISCHIEF!

(Mischief laughs evilly)

NOBLE HEART: We heard everything from you did to Good Luck and us, too.  
We advise you to leave.

MISCHIEF: Just try and make me.

As the Care Bear Family tries to give him a Care Bear Stare, they got slipped from  
lots of banana peels from the bad luck necklace. It's hopeless. Good Luck starts  
crying in pain until when Polite came back and felt sorry for didn't believe him  
and she holds his hand. Suddenly, the necklace is loose and drops down on the  
cloudy ground. The bad luck curse has lifted.

BRAVE HEART: HEY, WE'RE NOT BAD LUCK ANYMORE!

BABY CUBS: ALL RIGHT! (high fived)

MISCHIEF: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! How...how...how...

POLITE: When two lovers hold their hands breaking the Bad Luck curse.  
Now, it's all over and give you something much worse.

MISCHIEF: The Care Bear Stare?

GOOD LUCK: No. THIS! (toss the necklace and lands on his neck)

MISCHIEF: Oh, no. (dark cloud approaching towards him and start lightning at him)  
AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! MOMMY! AHH!

(all laughing)

GOOD LUCK: Guys, I'm so sorry for I caused this so much trouble.

TRUE HEART: Don't worry about it.  
Sometimes when kids saw something so nice wasn't nice by strangers.  
We'll make sure we won't take it from someone you don't know.

ALL: RIGHT!

Meanwhile back at ColdHeart's Castle.

COLDHEART: DRAT! THOSE FUZZY WUZZIES HAVE WON AGAIN!  
NEXT TIME, NEXT TIME, YOU WILL BE DEFEATED! AHH!

(lightning at him and Mischief) (both screaming)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot inside the Hall of Hearts, the Valentine's Day dance  
started and they're having fun and Grumpy doing his groove to wow the crowd as  
well as Swift Heart Rabbit. Good Luck and Polite were dancing divinely holding their  
arms and start kissing.

POLITE: Happy Valentine's Day, my sweetheart.

GOOD LUCK: Happy Valentine's Day, Polite. Next time, I'll never take anything  
from strangers only by you or my Family.

The End!


	20. Jokes on You

The trouble starts at the Forest of Feelings when Bright Heart Raccoon is inventing  
a water wheel for helping out the crops of vegetables and fruits.

BRIGHT HEART: Very brilliant. I'm glad to invent things to help around.

Until...

PLAYFUL HEART: Hmm. Interesting. Time to give him a delicious pie from  
Grams Bear's bakery. Heh, heh, heh.

Bright Heart Raccoon is going away from the water wheel contraption when  
all of a sudden, he eventually getting splatted on his face by a pie. (pie on Bright Heart's  
face)

BRIGHT HEART: Huh? WHAT THE...!? (smack on the tree while getting his face blocked) UHH! (apples landing on his head) OW! OH! AHH! OW! PLAYFUL HEART MONKEY!

PLAYFUL HEART: HA HA HA HA!  
HAVE A PIE OF A DAY TO MAKE YOUR STUPID INVENTIONS AWAY!  
HA HA HA HA!

BRIGHT HEART: Sometimes I don't understand you, Playful Heart.  
Why did I even bother?

PLAYFUL HEART: What's wrong with him? It's just a harmless joke.

Then, Playful Heart found another one to make more pranks and it's Cheer Bear  
is holding the flowers while being so cheerful until Playful Heart Monkey is doing  
another trick to make it more funnier. He got a fake flower with a squirting pump.

PLAYFUL HEART: This should do the trick. Heh, heh, heh.  
Hey, Cheer Bear, getting cheerfully happy with this day?

CHEER: Yes. Absolutely. I love this day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue and the  
clouds are floating around. It's so cheerful today.

PLAYFUL HEART: I got a special flower. Wanna smell it?

CHEER: Sure. (sniffs til the flower squirting at her face) HEY, WHAT THE...!?

PLAYFUL HEART: HA HA HA HA HA! Can you take a joke? HA HA HA HA!

CHEER: THAT'S SOMETHING I DON'T CHEER FROM YOUR PRANKS!  
YOU BIG JERK! HHPM! (running away from Playful Heart)

PLAYFUL HEART: I was only kidding.

Thanks to his bad pranks at the Care Bears, the entire Care Bear Family can't take it  
anymore from Playful Heart's crude pranks. They're having a meeting at the Hall of  
Hearts about the prank situation from Playful Heart Monkey.

(gravel bangs)

FUNSHINE: We are here for something's really bad to hurt our feelings. Playful Heart's  
bad pranks and jokes hurting 12 Care Bears without any regrets.

CHEER: His pranks must be stopped before he'll hurt someone again.

BRIGHT HEART: My suggestion is to let him stay on Earth and thinking of what  
he did.

FUNSHINE: I agree. Meeting adjourned. (gravel pounds hard once)

Playful Heart Monkey was busy to do more pranks until the entire Care Bear Family  
came and feeling very mad for what he did to his family.

PLAYFUL HEART: Hi, there, what's new?

NOBLE HEART: Playful Heart, you're creating havoc from your foolish pranks.  
The time has come for you to stay on Earth.

PLAYFUL HEART: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

TRUE HEART: We have no choice. Take the cloudmobile and go to Earth for awhile.  
And please, no more pranks, understand?

Playful Heart Monkey cry in tears and using the cloudmobile flying towards to Earth  
and thinking of what he did. He lands into a town and walking feeling very sad  
about the way he did or he wants to play more tricks and pranks. As Playful Heart Monkey's  
getting upset, someone's watching behind the bushes laughing hideously. The one, the only,  
MISCHIEF THE PRANKSTER!

MISCHIEF: Hmm. A Care Bear Cousin?  
This could be really fun. (sinister laughing)

PLAYFUL HEART: Those rotten Care Bears.  
They ruin my fun. Wish someone to help my problem.

MISCHIEF: Maybe I would.

PLAYFUL HEART: Who are you?

MISCHIEF: (disguised Clown person) Prankster is my name and doing pranks is my game.  
I can help your problem. What do you say?

PLAYFUL HEART: Hmm. Not so sure. What the heck?

MISCHIEF: Let's.

So, now, they're making pranks in the local with lots of people like two couples were kissing  
until a recorded fart playing and the man got slapped by his fiancee. Both pranksters were laughing  
gleefully. Then, they making mud pies and throw at the kids as well. It doesn't look good at all.  
Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear is looking at Earth with her staroscope.

WISH: Hmm. Nothing in particular. WHAT!?  
PLAYFUL HEART IS DOING MORE PRANKS WITH SOMEONE!?  
GOT TO WARN THE OTHERS!

Later...

NOBLE HEART: Guess he doesn't change at all.

TRUE HEART: We must go down there and stop him, immediately.

NOBLE HEART: RIGHT!

(all staring at the clouds into rainbow rollers and cloudmobiles)  
(they flew down to Earth)

FRIEND: THERE HE IS!

PLAYFUL HEART: Uh, oh, it's the Care Bears.

MISCHIEF: (clown boy) RUN! THIS WAY!

(both running)

FRIEND: COME BACK HERE!

(all running to stop Playful Heart)  
(the Care Bears are walking into their trap with the trick box)  
(all screaming)

PLAYFUL HEART: GUYS!  
What have you done to them?

MISCHIEF: I just want revenge on all of you. Thanks for your help, stupid.

PLAYFUL HEART: Wait a minute. I know that voice. YOU'RE MISCHIEF!

MISCHIEF: (disguise off) RIGHT YOU ARE!  
Thanks to you, no one will ever stop my unstoppable pranks for fun.  
SEE YA! (laughing) (he's leaving)

PLAYFUL HEART: What have I done?  
Care Bears, I'm so sorry for this.  
All because of my stupid pranks.

FRIEND: Friends won't hurt other friends.  
That's why pranks are hurting everyone's friendship badly.

PLAYFUL HEART: I understand now.  
Wish none of this ever happened to me.

(Playful Heart holding the box with love and tears til it's destroyed)  
(all cheering)

NOBLE HEART: YOU DID IT! THANK YOU!

PLAYFUL HEART: I'm really sorry.  
I will never hurting anyone especially to you guys.

FRIEND: Friendship can do the inevitable.  
Now, let's out prank that prankster.

PLAYFUL HEART: And I know just the thing.

So...

MISCHIEF: No one's gonna stop this Prankster including the Care Bears.  
My trick box will trapped them forever. HA HA HA HA HA!

(mud pie flying at him)

MISCHIEF: HEY! WHO DID THAT!? STOP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!

ALL: IT'S FUNNY TO US! (all laughing)

(throwing mud pies at him) (Mischief slipping one of the mud pies and lands into another  
trick box)

MISCHIEF: HUH!? GET ME OUT OF THIS BOX!  
DARN YOU, CARE BEARS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

PLAYFUL HEART: You just did and you stink, too.

Playful Heart apologizes to everyone he made pranks on them so they forgive them  
as Playful Heart feeling the love once more. Then, they're back at Care-A-Lot when  
Bright Heart is fixing up the window until Playful Heart came to see him.

PLAYFUL HEART: Hey, Bright Heart, you need any help?

BRIGHT HEART: All right. Hand me my glue extractor.

PLAYFUL HEART: Okay. (cream pie by a automatic hand) Uhh...  
Guess the joke is on me.

BRIGHT HEART: Sure did. (both laughing)

The End!


	21. SHARE TO CARE And TOO MUCH IS TOO MUCH

Somewhere in the neighborhood of Retyville, the evil Pie Man returns  
to get revenge of stomping feelings, caring and especially sharing.  
He saw people sharing ice cream, muffins, and pies as well.

PIE MAN: Look at them.  
With more caring and sharing around in this neighborhood.  
Pathetic. Must stop this from happening.

Suddenly, a 10 year old girl named Jennie is not sharing with her own  
pie and giving a nasty look at the other child.

JENNIE: That's mine. You don't deserve it.  
GET LOST BEFORE I PUNCH YOU GOOD!

(child crying and running away)

JENNIE: JERK!

PIE MAN: Hmm.  
A perfect opportunity to hurt caring for good.  
She could be my bait to lured one of the Care Bears to their doom.  
(sinister laughing)

Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot, Funshine Bear saw Jennie with her staroscope  
and feeling unhappy while Share Bear is sharing with anyone.  
She saw Funshine Bear feeling upset.

SHARE: I love sharing with everyone. Huh?  
Wonder what's wrong with Funshine. Better check it out.  
Hey, Funshine.

FUNSHINE: Hi, Share Bear.

SHARE: What's wrong?

FUNSHINE: Something's definitely wrong with Jennie.  
She doesn't want to share with anyone at all.  
That worries me.

SHARE: I'll go down there and help her out.  
Maybe she'll change her ways to share instead being selfish.  
Wish me luck.

FUNSHINE: GOOD LUCK, SHARE BEAR!

(Share got her umbrella and going down to Earth safely)

SHARE: Made it. Now, to help Jennie.

JENNIE: GET LOST! IT'S MINE!

PIE MAN: Ahh. There's one of them.  
Now, to make my day really meaningful.  
Hi, there, Miss.

SHARE: Are you talking to me?

PIE MAN: Yes. You're getting a little hungry.  
Why don't you eat my delicious pie? Free of charge.

SHARE: Well, I'm kinda hungry.  
Let me have some.

(Share eating one of his pies)

SHARE: I feel so strange. HEY! THAT'S MINE!  
GET IT BACK, YOU JERK! (grabs the pie)

PIE MAN: IT'S WORKING! (2X) SHARE BEAR DON'T SHARE ANYMORE!  
(HA! 16X)

(Funshine saw the most devastating scene she ever witnessed)

FUNSHINE: OH, NO! HOW HORRIBLE!  
I BETTER GO DOWN TO EARTH AND STOP THIS!

(Funshine got the cloudmobile and flew down to Earth)  
(Funshine Bear saw Share Bear doing the unsharing)

FUNSHINE: SHARE BEAR! STOP IT AT ONCE!

SHARE: GO GET YOUR OWN PIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

FUNSHINE: SHARE BEAR, THIS ISN'T YOU!  
YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT TO BE A CARE BEAR AGAIN!  
DON'T DO THIS!

SHARE: I LOVE THIS AND I HATE YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

FUNSHINE: This is gonna be harder as I thought.

SHARE: HEY, LITTLE BRAT, THAT'S MINE!

JENNIE: HEY, THAT'S MINE, YOU LITTLE...!  
Can't believe you're so mean to me.  
Now, give it back to me right now or you'll be sorry.

(both shouting and meaning)

FUNSHINE: Hmm. That pie you were eating.  
It came from...

PIE MAN: ME!

FUNSHINE: YOU! PIE MAN! WHAT YOU DID TO HER!?

PIE MAN: Nothing much.  
Just a slice and then, instant unsharing so  
she won't be sharing anymore.

FUNSHINE: Can't believe you just done something very mean.  
Why don't you be nice to share like her?

PIE MAN: I DON'T AND I WON'T! SHARING IS DISGUSTING AND I  
DON'T LIKE IT!

Jennie saw Pie Man being mean to Funshine or anybody realizing the  
situation when she was unsharing for all this time. She looks at the child  
which she deliberately done to him so then, she approaches to the child  
and said to him.

JENNIE: Kid, I'm so sorry for being mean to you.  
Here. Let's be friends.

KID: Thank you, friend.

(both hugging)

PIE MAN: WHAT THE...!?

(he saw the children hugging together)  
(he growls)

PIE MAN: YOU LITTLE...(grabs the pie)

FUNSHINE: OH, NO, YOU DON'T! CARE BEAR STARE!

(staring at Pie Man's pie to flowers) (kids laughing and getting happy)  
(Pie Man grabs all the pies and start throwing alot) (Funshine stares all of them  
into hearts and flying around the people) (all of them were happy)

SHARE: (stuffs worn out) Huh? What just happened?

PIE MAN: NO! NO! NO! STOP! ENOUGH!

SHARE: I remember now.  
That's guy who makes the pies to make me uncaring.  
PIE MAN!

PIE MAN: UHH! THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!  
YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CARE BEARS! I'LL BE BACK!

(running like crazy until he fell into the lake)

SHARE: I say his pie business is all wet. (all laughing)

(Pie Man growls)

Later, the clouldmobile is all set ready to go back to Care-A-Lot  
for another assignment to help anyone in need of caring until Jennie  
came to apologize to Share Bear.

JENNIE: Share Bear, I'm sorry for what I did.  
It was unforgivable. I realize sharing is most important to make friends.  
I won't be selfish ever again.

SHARE: We all mistakes even myself.  
I'm glad you learn your lesson, Jennie.

(Jennie hugging Share Bear)

JENNIE: Come back soon.

SHARE: WE WILL!

FUNSHINE: Let's go home.

And so, the situation is all done and Jennie learn something about  
sharing so she starts sharing with the people she loves and her friends, too.  
Sharing is most important to help others and making friends, too.

THE END!

TENDERHEART BEAR: We're done yet. Here's another episode.

 

At Care-A-Lot, Baby Hugs and Tugs were finishing up their desert  
before lunchtime as Grams Bear just bringing with the  
lunches like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

BABY HUGS: That chocolate pie was delicious.

BABY TUGS: You said it, Hugs.  
It was good.

GRAMS: Come, little darlings, it's lunchtime.

BOTH: Uh, oh.

GRAMS: I got your favorite lunches.  
Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
What the...?

BOTH: (burps) Hey, Grammy.

GRAMS: Hmm. I see the both of you were having desert before  
lunchtime.

BOTH: We're so sorry.  
But it was a good chocolate cake, Grams.

GRAMS: Perhaps a story can change that.

BABY HUGS: OH, GOODY-GOODY-GOSH!  
A STORY!

GRAMS: (got a book on the picnic table) A story about two  
children wandering off through the woods.  
The two children are Hansel and Gretel.

BABY TUGS: It's about being too much for our stomachs?

GRAMS BEAR: Yes.

BABY TUGS: Let's hear it.

GRAMS BEAR: It all began in the withering woods...

Unfortunately, someone's behind the cloudy bushes  
just about to listen Grams Bear's story  
for another idea to capture the Care Bears and stopping caring  
once and for all. They're...BEASTLY, DR. FRIGHT and MISCHIEF!

BEASTLY: This story is very interesting.

DR. FRIGHT: Betcha we can use that story line to  
capture the Care Bears.

MISCHIEF: Let's listen the whole story for the idea.

At the end of the story, both cubs were very happy while  
the 3 villainous beings love the idea to capture the cubs  
to harm their caring forever.

BABY HUGS: Grams, you're the best storyteller of all time.

GRAMS: Thanks.  
Now, you learned your lesson?

BOTH: We should do.

GRAMS: Let's have lunch.

DR. FRIGHT: All right, fellas, we heard enough  
so let's go to the woods.

BOTH: RIGHT! (zips)

So they're off to the woods as Dr. Fright is making dough of gingerbread  
with lots of candy just like in the story. He bake lots of gingerbread  
wood to build while Beastly and Mischief building til it's fully constructed.  
The trap is set while Dr. Fright is dressing up like a witch. Both Mischief  
and Beastly as gingerbread men as a back up plan.

BEASTLY: It looks so good. Can I try it?

DR. FRIGHT: NO! It's a trap for the cubs.  
Don't mess it up.

MISCHIEF: I'll impersonate a human girl to lured them  
into the trap. (shape shifts and clears throat) HELP ME!

Suddenly...

BABY HUGS: Huh? What's going on?

BABY TUGS: Something tells me, someone's in trouble.  
We better help that someone.

BABY HUGS: We can't go down there because we're too  
little to drive a cloudcar.

BABY TUGS: I GOT A IDEA!

(he grabs one of Share Bear's umbrella and going down)

BOTH: WEE!

(lands safely)

BABY TUGS: Let's find that someone.

They're approaching towards to the a amazing gingerbread house  
they ever seen.

BABY HUGS: WHOA! OH, GOODY-GOODY-GOSH!  
IT'S A GINGERBREAD HOUSE!

BABY TUGS: JUST LIKE IN THE STORYBOOK! LET'S GO!

(both pops out)

BEASTLY: It's working.  
They're in bigger trouble already. (sinister laughing)

MISCHIEF: Just in case, we're following them towards to the  
gingerbread house. They won't escape. HA! (7X)

So now...

BABY TUGS: Maybe we should...wait.

BABY HUGS: Wait. I forgot.  
About eating too much.

BABY TUGS: Come on. Just a little.

BABY HUGS: Okay.

DR. FRIGHT: (witch's voice)  
Welcome, my little children.  
You don't have to eat my house and home.  
I got all the goodies you need. Follow me.

Suddenly, Grams Bear is walking around to find the little  
cubs when she saw a bouncing ball from Baby Tugs  
himself.

GRAMS: WHERE ARE YOU, MY...!? Huh?  
(grabs the ball) That's Baby Tug's ball.  
And one of Share Bear's umbrellas is missing.  
OH, NO! I GOT TO GET THEM BACK!

(Grams Bear using her tummy powers to make a cloudcar  
and hop in and going down to Earth)

DR. FRIGHT: (Witch's voice) Do you want to try this?

BABY HUGS: I'm not sure.

BABY TUGS: Hmm. There's something familiar about that Witch.  
Hmm. How about try your gingerbread house?

DR. FRIGHT: (Witch's voice) Sure, why not?

Dr. Fright is trying his gingerbread house and loves it.  
Both villains saw what happened so they're trying it also.  
Both cubs leaving the place as the house collapsed when  
suddenly Grams Bear and saw them safe and sound. They're revealing  
themselves.

BABY HUGS: (gasps) DR. FRIGHT! BEASTLY! MISCHIEF!  
Tugs, how did you know it's them?

BABY TUGS: Faces shown in bad make up. It's all a scheme to trap us.  
They were trying to make us fat like them.

BABY HUGS: I guess eating too much is never a good thing.  
From now on, let's have lunch before desert.

BABY TUGS: How about a salad?

BABY HUGS: Good idea, Tugs.

GRAMS: MY LITTLE DARLINGS!

BOTH: GRAMS!

(all hugging together)

GRAMS: I was so worried about you.  
It looks like you already learn your lessons.

BOTH: We sure did.

GRAMS: Let's go home.

BABY HUGS: Also, let's have a salad next lunchtime.

(all laughing)

DR. FRIGHT: Uhhh...my stomach hurts.

MISCHIEF: I know better I say we've goofed.

BEASTLY: Sure did, painfully. Ugh.

DR. FRIGHT: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! Uhh...  
Can someone roll me back to my castle?

The mortal is never eating too much, otherwise, you'll get a stomach'ache  
from overeating. Just eat simple things like salad, fruit even yogurt  
as well but not desert before dinnertime and lunchtime.

The end!


	22. The Caring Disaster

Somewhere in the dark clouds where evil and uncaring appears,

a mysterious castle appearing out of nowhere where the most devious wizard who  
hates everything with love, kindness and caring is watching his cauldron  
disgustingly mad from the world with people caring a lot. His name is  
Wizard Dronark, the Uncaring Wizard.

WIZARD DRONARK: Look at them. Yuck.  
Disgustingly stupid. People are loving, caring and sharing.  
DOUBLE YUCK! Must figure out to annihilate caring forever.  
Hmm. (changing the image) WHOA! WHAT IS THAT!?

(a emerald shines bright)

WIZARD DRONARK: THAT'S IT!  
This emerald's power source can use for ultimate destruction.  
The destruction of caring forever. HA! (17X)

(magic clouds puff)

Starring: The Care Bear Family and Sonic the Hedgehog in...

THE CARING DISASTER

Part 1

Care Bear Family Created by: Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc.  
Sonic and Characters Created By: SEGA, SONIC TEAM, LTD. and  
DiC Entertainment, L.P.

Original Story and Screenplay by: SHREKRULEZ  
Inspired by: Crispykat and Sonic Star Hedgehog  
Produced by: SHREKRULEZ  
Story Directed by: SHREKRULEZ

Rated PG+ for Sequences of Fantasy and Supernatural Violence and Action  
and Some Frightening Scenes

The disaster starts at the place where the most lovable family of all;  
the Care Bear Family in Care-A-Lot. The Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins  
are helping each other out and things are great while the entire World  
is doing friendship, loving and especially caring. Tenderheart Bear, leader  
of the Care Bears is watching the people to have fun, friendship and love everywhere.

TENDERHEART BEAR: Looks like everything's normal around down there.  
Everyone are friendly to each other. Kids were playing happily and no evil beings  
to ruin it all. It's perfect.

WISH BEAR: Hey, there, Tenderheart Bear.  
How's it going so far?

TENDERHEART BEAR: Everything's perfect, Wish Bear.  
Nothing's gonna changed.

Somewhere around Care-A-Lot, both Care Bear Cubs, Baby Hugs and Tugs  
were playing around with Grumpy Bear of hide and go seek.

BABY HUGS: They'll never find me underneath here.

BABY TUGS: Boy, she's good.  
Can't find her anywhere. Grumpy, did you find her?

GRUMPY: (eating Grams' muffins) Nothing but these delicious muffins.  
She's good for hiding around these areas.

BABY TUGS: You and your stomach. Let's continue searching.  
Come on.

BABY HUGS: (giggles) Goody goody gosh. It worked.  
They never finding me from my best hiding spot.

Until...

(Baby Hugs got grabbed and it's by Brave Heart Lion)

BABY HUGS: Huh? DARN IT, BRAVE HEART!  
YOU FOUND MY BEST HIDING SPOT!

BRAVE HEART LION: Sometimes anyplace has it's weaknesses.  
Grams Bear is waiting for you cubs to come home.  
Come on.

BABY HUGS: MAN!

In the Forest of Feelings, Bright Heart Raccoon is relaxing for a while until  
a strange cloud is covering up the sun and it's very evil like disaster  
to hurt the World of Caring.

BRIGHT HEART RACCOON: Who turn off the sunlight? What's going on?  
Huh? A red/purple cloud covering up the sun?  
Got to warn the Care Bears. (running quickly)

Suddenly, the cloud kept spreading around closer towards to Care-A-Lot  
and it's not good for the Care Bear Family. The Elders, Noble Heart Horse  
and True Heart Bear saw the most devastating clouds to hurt the World of Caring.

NOBLE HEART HORSE: What's happening here?

TRUE HEART BEAR: Not so sure.  
Something's not right here.  
We gonna have a emergency meeting for this situation.

BRIGHT HEART RACCOON: EVERYONE, THERE'S A BAD CLOUD COVERING  
UP THE SUN!

FUNSHINE BEAR: We know, Bright Heart Raccoon.  
We're going to the Hall of Hearts for a emergency meeting.  
COME ON!

Later inside the Hall of Hearts.

FUNSHINE BEAR: (pounding the gravel)  
Meeting come to order.  
Something's so unbelievably strange is covering up the sun.  
We don't know what's going on.

SWIFT HEART RABBIT: Could be Beastly but he's not intelligent to  
do something like that.

PROUD HEART CAT: If you ask me, it won't be a p-p-p-erfect day anymore.  
What are we gonna do?

BRAVE HEART LION: We had to do something or down on Earth's done for.

TENDERHEART BEAR: We must investigate that territory.  
I need 6 volunteers to go with me on a dangerous mission.  
Any volunteers?

WISH BEAR: I'll go.

SHARE BEAR: I'll go, too.

SWIFT HEART RABBIT: Count me in.

BRIGHT HEART RACCOON: I'm coming along to figure out the dark cloud.

BRAVE HEART LION: (shivers) I will, too. If I'm brave enough.

GRUMPY: That goes double for me.  
Let's fix the problem.

TENDERHEART BEAR: LET'S STOP THIS!

So, now, Tenderheart Bear and the 6 volunteers are gonna investigating  
the situation from the uncaring, darkest cloud been clouding up the  
sun. As they're using their staring powers, they are making cloudmobiles and  
jumping and up, up and a away they go. They waving goodbye and going  
to their mission.

GRAMS: BE CAREFUL, CARE BEARS!

BABY TUGS: WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU!

Meanwhile inside of Wizard Dronark's Castle, the evil Wizard found something  
in his cauldron. It's a big jewel from another dimension which it's located  
in Angel Island at Mobius.

WIZARD DRONARK: THERE IT IS! A BIG JEWEL!  
NEED IT FOR DESTRUCTION! HA HA HA HA HA!

Suddenly...

KNUCKLES: (looking at the hole between dimensions)  
WHAT THE HECK? WHAT'S GOING ON!?

(magical powers swirling around the jewel and picking up)

KNUCKLES: HEY, COME BACK WITH THAT JEWEL!

Elsewhere in the Great Forest, someone who's a hero to protect the  
forest from the evil Dr. Robotnik and becoming the fastest thing alive  
none other than...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! He stopped and saw everything  
while Tails flying til he's down on the ground.

TAILS: What's going on over there, Sonic?

SONIC: Something's definitely going on at Angel Island.  
We better check it out before something's bad gonna hurt us.  
LET'S GO!

(Sonic speeds faster as Tails flying away)

KNUCKLES: UNBELIEVABLE!  
THOSE UNNATURAL CLOUDS JUST TAKING THE MASTER EMERALD!  
GET IT BACK!

(Knuckles start pounding and high kicks until the lightning  
strikes at him while shouting in pain)

KNUCKLES: OW! THAT SMARTS!

(Sonic speeds up and Tails flying up on top of the island)

SONIC: WE'RE HERE, KNUCKLES!  
WHAT THE...!?

TAILS: That cloud is taking the Master Emerald.  
We got to get it back before the island fell.

(all 3 starts to grab the emerald until Sonic got  
attracted within the jewel) (Sonic shouts)

BOTH: SONIC!

SONIC: HELP ME!

(the Emerald been taking as well as Sonic going with it)

BOTH: NO!

(portal disappeared as the island starts rumbling)

KNUCKLES: OH, NO! THE EMERALD'S GONE!  
THE ISLAND IS GOING DOWN!

TAILS: HOLD ON TIGHT!

(Tails grab Knuckles' hands and flying away)  
(Angel Island lands down on the ground)

TAILS: The island is back on land and Sonic disappeared.  
We must need help.

KNUCKLES: We better tell Princess Sally and  
the others. COME ON!

So Tails took Knuckles to Knothole Village and telling them everything  
from the unnatural strangeness just caused to steal the jewel for evil and the kidnapping  
of Sonic into another dimensional timeline someplace away from Mobius. As the  
evil Dronark grabs the jewel, Sonic pops out and bouncing him hard.

DRONARK: UHH! Huh? Who are you?

SONIC: I'm the fatest thing around my home planet; Mobius.  
To stomping your evil schemes like this.  
I'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

DRONARK: AND I'M DRONARK THE UNCARING WIZARD!  
And that's my jewel to have. GIVE TO ME!

SONIC: Did your Mommy ever telling you is never to steal private property?  
And the answer is... NO!  
It belongs to Knuckles and the Angel Island.

DRONARK: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!

(powers up and starts zapping) (Sonic speeds up dodging around)  
(zaps and explodes) (Sonic punching him many times) (high kick) (the wizard flips and crashes)

DRONARK: THAT DOES IT!  
YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATING ME FOR THE LAST TIME!

(he zaps him while he struggles) (Sonic faints and zaps away from the castle)  
(he flew into the skies unconscious til he lands Care-A-Lot) (Sonic groans)  
(cloudmobiles landed on the ground safely as they're running)

PLAYFUL HEART: HEY, GUYS, SOMEONE'S LANDED ON CARE-A-LOT AND  
HE'S A ANIMAL, TOO! FOLLOW ME!

GRUMPY: I hope it ain't the red robin trying to get my pancakes  
last week.

CHEER: Oh, Grumpy.

(all stopped and saw Sonic while gasping)

CHAMP: Hey, Sports Fans, I think he's a Care Bear from on top of the skies.  
Take a look at this.

(all seeing Sonic's stomach shown a big yellow star)

TENDERHEART: Let's take him to my home for treatment.

Meanwhile back at Mobius...

SALLY: WHAT!?  
Some supernatural was taking the Master Emerald  
and kidnapping Sonic, too?

KNUCKLES: Affirmative.

SALLY: That undeniable force just shredding of time and space continuum.  
We got to find a way to save both of them.

TAILS: I think it was Robuttnik responsible for this.  
He's using his technology for trying to get that Master Emerald.

BUNNIE: Don't think so, hun.  
We didn't seen him for a long time.  
Sugar Hog would've telling us from his communicator.  
Til now.

ROTOR: The one question which I'm pondering: where is Sonic now?

SALLY: (crying in tears) We got to find him before anything happens.  
Sonic.

(all being sad)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Sonic slept for a worthwhile til he's finally waking up  
and seeing everything look very cutesy to him. He never seen a wonderful or a nightmarish  
place he ever been to.

SONIC: Uhh. My head.  
Next time, eat chilly dog first before bedtime.  
Whoa. Where am I at?  
Am I in the devil's fortress with lots of nightmarish dudes hurting me?  
Nah. This place is too cutesy.

(he steps and saw the Care Bears walking around) (he saw Care-A-Lot)

SONIC: What is this place?

Sonic starts walking slowly seeing everywhere with their homes made of clouds

and the Hall of Hearts made of big shaped heart. The Care Bears walking around passing by him until  
something fast just bumping him flat.

SONIC: Who are those creatures? Huh? HEY! (BUMP!)

(car screeching and going backwards) (she stopped)

SWIFT HEART: Hi, there, stranger. (she picks me up)  
Sorry for making a bad impression to you.  
I was speed walking for everyday excercises.

SONIC: Holy Mobius.  
You guys can talk, too, right?

SWIFT HEART: Absolutely.

SONIC: Good. AHH! (he speeds away and crash landed at the bakery shop)

(Swift Heart speeds away and stopped at the shop)

SWIFT HEART: Are you okay?

SONIC: Getting peachy.  
This isn't my day.  
Somebody clean me off from this cake stuff?

PLAYFUL HEART: With pleasure.  
Can you sniff my flower?

SONIC: Sure.

(squirting him a lot of water while coughing)

SWIFT HEART: PLAYFUL HEART!

PLAYFUL HEART: Sorry.  
I was trying to help him out.

SONIC: I should've brought my hair dryer while I have a chance.  
(sneeze) I'm okay. I just don't understand.  
Where am I and how are you guys anyway?

TENDERHEART: Perhaps I will assist you for that explaination.  
Welcome to Care-A-Lot.  
I'm Tenderheart Bear, Leader of the Care Bear Family.

SONIC: Interesting.

TENDERHEART: We are the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins.  
We help everyone throughout the world in need to care and share their feelings.

SONIC: Wait a minute. Hold up.  
World? I thought I'm at Mobius fighting against a different dude.

TENDERHEART: "Different dude?"

SONIC: Yeah.  
He's like a supernatural dork-a-hontas trying to get the emerald.

(all mumuring)

TENDERHEART: We are not allow of name calling in the Kingdom of Caring.

SONIC: Sorry.

TENDERHEART: It's all right.  
Anyway, we're here on Earth with all the humans lived.  
And one question, where are you came from? Earth?

SONIC: No.  
I'm a Mobian from planet Mobius.  
It's not like the place I've been to.  
I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, member of the Freedom Fighters.  
We fight for our freedom for a long time.

CHEER: Glad to meet you, Sonic. I'm Cheer Bear.  
I love to cheer people. Nice star badge you got.

SONIC: What are you...? (looking down and saw the star)  
YIKES! Oh, man.

CHEER: Guess you're not cheering, huh?  
Maybe there's something to cheer you up.  
Let's go and see the Elders to help you. Come on.

SONIC: Sure.

(Swift Heart sighs)

PLAYFUL HEART: Hey, Swift Heart, are you all right?  
HELLO! EARTH TO SWIFT HEART! CAN YOU READ ME!?

SWIFT HEART: Huh? Oh. Sorry.  
Been daydreaming constantly too much. I'm cool.  
Sonic.

Meanwhile back at Mobius in Angel Island, the Freedom Fighters are investigating  
the island to find some clues about what just happened to Sonic especially the  
Master Emerald and what someone want to use the emerald for.

ROTOR: We check everywhere, Sal.  
Absolutely nothing.  
Not a clue. Zippo. Totally dissolved.

SALLY: I get the picture, Rotor.

ANTOINE: If you ask moi, that pincushion just gawfing off as usual.

ALL: SHUT IT, TWIT!

ANTONE: Just asking.

SALLY: Hmm.  
My Nicole give me the information about what happened.  
(grabs Nicole and opens) Nicole, find the whereabouts of Sonic and  
the Master Emerald. Please.

NICOLE: Accessing, Sally. (scanning) Search unknown. (3X)

SALLY: Oh, no. Sonic. (crying in tears)

TAILS: It's okay, Aunt Sally.  
We will try everything to find Sonic.  
You'll see. Huh?

(emeralds shining bright)

KNUCKLES: HEY, EVERYONE, THE EMERALDS ARE SHINGING BRIGHTER!  
I don't understand.  
Thought the emeralds don't shine after the Master Emerald's been taken.

(they made a reflection to televised where Sonic's located)

AMY: WHOA! THERE HE IS!  
But who are those bears? They look so cute.

BUNNIE: They are the cutest creatures I did ever seen.

SALLY: Cute, my furry butt.  
They're the kidnappers for something evil in their  
unpararel realm. We must go that dimension and get him back.

BUNNIE: And bringing back the emerald, too, Sally girl.

TAILS: One question; how are we get there?

SALLY: Maybe Nicole combining the large concentration of energy to  
infused into a dimensional portal.

ANTOINE: My nogging hoirts.

SALLY: Underminded miscrient.  
Nicole, infuse the emeralds in full power to make a portal.

NICOLE: You got it, Sally.

(Nicole infusing the emerald's power into a portal)  
(Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Amy, Rotor, Antoine by grabbed from Tails and Knuckles  
entering the portal) (Nicole got grabbed by Sally's hand) (portal disappeared)

Meanwhile at Dronark's Castle, he's overjoyed to have a powerful emerald to use it  
for evil and destroying caring forever.

DRONARK: HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
AT LONG LAST!  
I SUCCESSFULLY STOLE THE MOST POWERFUL JEWEL AROUND!  
Now, I can harnishing it's power to determine of destroying caring.

(cauldron shines brighter)

DRONARK: WHAT THE...!?

(picture shown as Sonic meets True Heart and Noble Heart)

DRONARK: What's this?  
Isn't that talkable creature who's been trying to get my emerald?  
He's at Care-A-Lot.  
Hmm. I better watch him close.

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot.

TENDERHEART: True Heart and Noble Heart, this is Sonic.  
He's from Mobius.  
Sonic, meet True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse.  
Elders of our family.

SONIC: Great to meet you guys.

NOBLE HEART: Nice to meet you, Sonic.  
We understand you've been severy injured from falling.  
Luckily we help you out.

TRUE HEART: It's our understanding to help someone in need.  
Especially from far, far away.

NOBLE HORSE: Like Star Wars.

TRUE HEART: NOBLE HEART!

NOBLE HEART: Thought it was a funny joke.

TRUE HEART: There for, we want you to stay as our guest.  
Besides we can figure it out the star shaped symbol you got.  
In the meantime, Bright Heart will take you to his house.

BRIGHT HEART: No problem, True Heart. This way, please.

NOBLE HEART: Hmm.

TRUE HEART: What are you thinking about?

NOBLE HEART: This mysterious character could be in our family.  
A week's probation in training.

TRUE HEART: Noble Heart, that's a spectacular idea.  
No wonder your heart's so noble for this.

NOBLE HEART: Why, thank you.

DRONARK: Disgusting display.  
I think I'm gonna barf.  
Soon, very soon, you all will be annihilated.  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!

As the days been passed, Sonic has been treated like family and the cubs were enjoying their  
fun with Sonic when he made a loopy loop from speeding around. He's trying to use his belly badge but so far nothing. He made funny jokes to make everyone laughing. Tenderheart was very  
pleased to have someone in need for helping others. Sonic's enjoying in Care-A-Lot until he watches  
the moonlight feeling sad for not seeing his friends especially to his girlfriend; Princess Sally  
Acorn.

SONIC: It's been a week with the Care Bear Family.  
I enjoy their hospitality but I really missed my friends.  
Sally. (sniffs and sighs)

BRIGHT HEART: Poor Sonic.

WISH BEAR: What's going with him?

BRIGHT HEART: He's homesick.  
He wants to come back to his own home seeing his friends again.  
Wish we could help him.

WISH BEAR: Maybe we could.

The next day...

(Sonic sleeps until morning came)

CHAMP: UP AND ATOM!

SONIC: YIKES! (flew up and down)

CHAMP: Come on, Sports Fan, we got to finishing up your training.  
Meet me at the Forest of Feelings.  
OH, EAT YOUR BREAKFAST FIRST! SEE YA THERE! (running off)

SONIC: (moans) Why mornings could so complicated everyday?  
Huh? (pancakes, waffles and sausage on the plate) I kinda miss chilly dogs for this.

Later at the Forest of Feelings, Champ Bear along with Cozy Heart Penguin, Wish Bear  
and Swift Heart Rabbit were ready for the track meet around the forest. Suddenly, Dronark saw  
the view in his cauldron feeling digusted a little but he's making a opportune time being to  
strike back.

DRONARK: Those fools. Hmm. Wait.  
A perfect opportunity.  
Since they love games, they shall have fun from me.

(zaps at the cauldron and it hits the cloudy ground) (dark creatures pop out ready to strike)

DRONARK: Have fun, my demon friends. (sinister laughing)

The demons are called the Unlovers with ultimate powers to eliminate caring by evil.  
They're about to strike at the fastest creatures around.

WISH BEAR: Let's see if you can be the fastest.  
ON YOUR MARKS...

(both competitors getting ready to race)

WISH BEAR: GET SET...

(both smilingly confident)

WISH BEAR: GO!

(both speeding away) (the creatures start to attack) (zaps) (explosions)

the Unlovers start attacking when Sonic dodges their movements and  
smacking down big time.

SONIC: WHAT A BUNCH OF SLOWMOS!

SWIFT HEART: YEAH! Maybe I can overrun 'em all with this.

(she speeds around and making them swirling around too much) (both shock with magic and  
blasting to bits)

SONIC: WAY TO GO, SWIFT HEART!

(both high fived)

SWIFT HEART: I WAS GREAT, WASN'T I!?

SONIC: You sure did.  
Glad you're the fastest thing around but I'm way past.

SWIFT HEART: Since when?

SONIC: Since now.

SWIFT HEART: Hhmph. Whatever.

SONIC: PSYHC!  
You're way past like yours truly.  
One question: who in Mobius are those guys?

BRIGHT HEART: That's a understanding question without explaination.  
We'll figure out the problem later.

COZY HEART: Right now, it's lunchtime and I'm starving like  
a penguin. (laughs softly)

SONIC: Me, too.

SWIFT HEART: Let's go.

Little that they didn't realized the evil Wizard, Dronark was very displeased from  
his own defeat by Sonic and Swift Heart's speedness.

DRONARK: DRAT! USELESS UNLOVERS! No matter.  
Soon, the destruction will be commenced. (laughs evilly)

(Master Emerald shines evilly)

Meanwhile somewhere in the suburb neighborhood, the Freedom Fighters led by Sally  
are searching for Sonic but they never encountering the other creatures in a different  
dimension.

SALLY: Be at most guard, everyone.  
We're not sure about this dimensional location.  
It could be very dangerous.

(Antoine screams like a girl) (he shivers with fear)

TAILS: What now, Antoine? Huh?

(spider crawling around)

TAILS: Chill, Ant, it's only a harmless spider.  
Look at yourself now, man.

ANTOINE: Uhh...I knew it. I knew it all along.  
Why defendless creatures like this wanna scare this bravest soldier?

BUNNIE: Cut it out, Ant.  
We're looking for Sugarhog before anything happens to him.  
Let's continue our search.

ROTOR: HEY, GUYS, CHECK IT OUT!

(they saw people with clothing, cellphones, walking with animals, back packs,  
cars droving away and big kids with boom boxes)

ROTOR: Something tells us, we're not in Mobius anymore.  
What kind of dimension is this place?

SALLY: Maybe Nicole will have the answer.  
(opens Nicole) Nicole, whereabouts we loacted in this dimension?

NICOLE: Requset acknowledged. (scanning)  
Location: Charleston, South Carolina. Planet: Earth.  
Creatures: Humans.

ALL: WHAT!?

ROTOR: That's it. I wanna go home right now.

SALLY: We must find Sonic and going back home.

KNUCKLES: And the Master Emerald, too.  
Must not let that evil being trying to annihilating good forever.  
We must find it also.

(all sleeping)

SALLY: (sighs) Sleeping on the job. Sheesh.  
Where are you, Sonic?

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear is searching for someone in need of help with  
caring, love and friendship until she saw a 15 year old boy teen named Mason Donaldson  
feeling mad and being careless to others. He sits down on the park's bench feeling angry.

WISH: Poor Mason.  
No friends around to be with him.  
Better tell the others.

Explainations later...

TENDERHEART: Poor Mason indeed.  
I need 6 volunteers to go for this mission.

GRUMPY: I will go.

BRAVE HEART: Me, too.

SWIFT HEART: I will go, too.

CHEER: He's cheering up by me.

BRIGHT HEART: I'll help him, too.

SONIC: You guys are having all the fun while I'll be waiting for  
something to excite my life. I'll go, too.

TENDERHEART: Fair enough. LET'S GO!

(all Care Bears are staring the cloudy grounds into cloudmobiles)  
(all aboarding inside and flew down) (all approaching towards him)

TENDERHEART: Mason.

MASON: Huh? Oh, no, not you guys again.  
Get away from me.

SONIC: Mason.

MASON: Huh? Oh, my god. SONIC!  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

SWIFT HEART: How he knows about you?

MASON: He's the fastest thing around and I'm a fan when I was 11.  
Been playing the original games for so long.  
It's the coolest thing to meet you in person.

SONIC: Likewise.  
Listen, these guys wanna help you, man.  
You refuse their help which it's mondo rude. Apologize them, please.

MASON: (looking around)  
Hmm. Sure. Sorry about that, Care Bears.

GRUMPY: And I thought I had problems with grumpiness.

CHEER: Oh, Grumpy.  
Did you have anyone else around to be your friend?

MASON: None. No parents, no friends and no girlfriend.

CHEER: That's sad.

TENDERHEART: Maybe if there's a possibility to help your life.  
Come along to Care-A-Lot.

BRIGHT HEART: We can fix the problem together.  
Sonic, great work.

SONIC: No sweat.

Suddenly, Sally pops out and saw the most unwitnessable she ever seen  
that Sonic is going back to Care-A-Lot along with the Care Bears and a human, too.  
She cannot believe that Sonic is enjoying the fun with another group of strangers.

SALLY: HEY, GUYS, IT'S SONIC!  
WE GOT TO GET HIM BACK NOW!

(she's running)

ALL: NO, SALLY! COME BACK!

(Sonic and the Care Bears floating away back to Care-A-Lot)

ANTOINE: WHAT IN ZE WORLD IS GOING ON!?

TAILS: SHE FOUND SONIC AND THEY TAKING HIM AWAY!

(Sally grabs the cloudmobile underneath and flying away)  
(all shouting)

ROTOR: COME BACK HERE!  
We got to do something before Sal's in real trouble.

BUNNIE: Tails, take Antwan and Knuckles and following them in flight.  
I'll take Rotor with me. We better hurry.

TAILS: YOU GOT IT!

Now, they taking themselves through the clouds til they found where Sonic's  
located while the cloudmobiles disappeared as Sally duck and covers for a worthwhile.  
The rest of the Freedom Fighters came to get Sally.

SALLY: We found the location.  
Those kidnappers are gonna pay for this.  
Come on.

ROTOR: Wait a second.  
We got to find out who those creatures are and then, we'll fight back.  
Okay?

SALLY: Okay.

ANTOINE: I do not like this. Look down below. (he shouts like a girl)

BUNNIE: HUSH, SCARY CAT!

KNUCKLES: Let's approaching to that strangely shaped building quietly.  
Let's go.

(all tipy toeing)

Later...

TRUE HEART: Welcome to Care-A-Lot, Mason.  
We understand why you're not friendly to people.

NOBLE HEART: We can help.  
Sonic, can you help Mason about caring?

SONIC: Also wanna train my new symbol on my stomach?  
I wanna try to use it for caring, man.

NOBLE HEART: Permission granted.

(Sonic took Mason someplace else)

NOBLE HEART: Tenderheart, look after him in case if he needs help.

TENDERHEART: No problem.

(Tenderheart follows Sonic and Mason until Sally grabs him)  
(Tenderheart muffles)

SALLY: Don't talk yet.  
We're going someplace in this unpleasant territory.  
Make a move and you're done for, understand?

(Tenderheart shakes his head)

Meanwhile inside Dronark's Castle, he's been waiting for a long time to conquer  
the world of caring forever until his time has finally come to bring the emerald  
to use it for his evil purposes.

DRONARK: The time has come.  
CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION HAVE BEEN COMMENCED!  
EVIL WILL TRIUMPH! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Dronark made a terrible cloud with his evil magic for transportation to  
get to Care-A-Lot for destroying caring once and for all.

DRONARK: NOW, DESTRUCTION TO CARING! (sinister laughing loudly)

(lightning strikes while thunder rumbles) (going to Earth and destroy)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

(Sonic stares and shines like Funshine)

MASON: That was so cool.  
Man, your belly badge can make everything caring like that.  
Will it stay forever?

SONIC: Have no idea.  
Sometimes I got to be normal and going back to my world.

MASON: Oh, yeah. Mobius.

SONIC: Been a fan of me for a long time, huh?

MASON: HECK, YEAH!  
Knowing all the stuff you've been through including Robuttnik.  
That's what you called him. It's funny anyway.

SWIFT HEART: Hey, Sonic, can I talk to you for a little bit?

SONIC: Sure, Swift Heart, be right there.  
We'll talk later, man. Catch you later.

MASON: No prob, man. I'M COMING, LITTLE CUBS!

(Both Baby Hugs and Tugs were hiding til Mason trying to find them)

SONIC: What's up?

SWIFT HEART: I got something to say to you.  
Umm... I wanna thank you for helping me to stop whatever those things are.

SONIC: You saved us all, too, Swifty.  
Besides the both of us were incredible with tremendous speed.  
Nothing's stopped the unstoppable team.

SWIFT HEART: Guess you're right.  
What I'm trying to say this but...

(Swift Heart kissing him on the lips)

Suddenly...

TENDERHEART: Sonic should be probably over there praticing.  
There he is now.

(Sally gasps) (she saw them kissing and her heart is breaking)  
(she starts crying and running away)

ALL: SALLY, COME BACK!

ANTOINE: MY PREENCESS!

ROTOR: Way to go, Sonic.  
You're making Sally heartbroken from another girl.

SONIC: Huh? Guys? SAL! SAL, WAIT!  
Swifty, please, stop.

SWIFT HEART: What is it?

SONIC: I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend in Mobius.  
I just want to be friends, that's all.

SWIFT HEART: (sighs) I understand. Excuse me. (ZIPS!) (crying in tears)

TAILS: Hey, Sonic.  
Looks like you're heartbreaking two ladies including Sally, too.  
Nicely done, Sonic.

SONIC: OH, DARN! MAN!  
I really messed up this time.  
Got to find Sal. GOTTA JUICE!  
(ZOOMS!)

BUNNIE: That was unpredictable, huns.  
What kind of place you're running, sugah?

And so, Sally is moping with heartbreak for what she saw the most unwitnessable thing  
she ever seen. She sits down on the cloudy bushes devastated til Sonic came and seen her  
upset.

SONIC: Sal?

SALLY: GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

SONIC: Sal, I didn't mean to kiss Swifty on the lips.  
It was her trying to make a impression of me. Works, huh?

SALLY: HHMPH!

SONIC: Bad choice of words.  
I'm really sorry for breaking your heart to pieces.  
If you don't wanna talk to me, I won't be in a way. See ya.  
(ZIPS!)

(Sally cries til the dark clouds cover the sun with lightning strikes)  
(she gasps with fear) (lightning strikes close by her)

BRAVE HEART: So, you're from where Sonic came to Care-A-Lot, huh?  
We never seen much Mobians around.

PLAYFUL HEART: Can you make jokes?  
I got one and it's really funny.  
What's tall and measuring up til it's standards?

ALL: What?

PLAYFUL HEART: TALL GIRAFFE!  
(stretching his neck)

(all laughing)

BUNNIE: Pretty funny joke, hun.

(Sonic came back with a sigh)

ROTOR: You okay, Sonic?

SONIC: No, Rot, I'm not.  
Everything's way mondo bad.  
Sal ain't gonna talk to me and probably the same to Swifty.  
(sighs) It bites, man.

(dark clouds)

TENDERHEART: Something's not right here.

SALLY: EVERYONE, SOMETHING'S COMING RIGHT AT US!

AMY: OH, MY!

(lightning strikes everywhere) (Caring Meter to zero)

TENDERHEART: Huh?

FUNSHINE: THE CARING METER!  
IT TURNS TO ZERO SO QUICKLY!  
It's not that possible, does it?

BABY HUGS: What's happening, Grams?

GRAMS: I have no idea, my little darling.  
What do you make of this, True Heart?

TRUE HEART: Not so sure.  
Whatever it happens it casuing the Meter's indication to zero.  
WISH BEAR, USE YOUR STAROSCOPE AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOIN' ON!

WISH BEAR: ON IT! (zips)

As Wish Bear using her staroscope, she saw the most unwitnessable with a evil wizard  
using the emerald to suck all life including the animals as well while the evil wiazrd  
using his powers to demolishing everything in it's path.

WISH BEAR: OH, MY STARS!  
I BETTER TELL THE CARE BEARS!  
(zips)

NOBLE HEART: Wish Bear, report.  
What's happening now?

WISH BEAR: Someone down there is destroying everything with the big diamond.  
It's a awful evilish wizard.

KNUCKLES: (gasps) THE ONE WHO'S POSSESSING THAT EMERALD!  
WE GOT TO GET THAT THING BACK!

WISH BEAR: It's much worse, Knuckles.  
It can sucks life energy killing all beings quickly.

MASON: Even human beings?

(she nodded "yes") (all gasping) (cubs crying)

TAILS: Oh, no.  
Not knowing what's he doing with the Master Emerald.

NOBLE HEART: His destructive ways will overshadowing the world of caring.

CHEER: That's not a cheer I'm cheering around.

NOBLE HEART: This is a Care Bear Emergency, everyone.  
We have no alternative but we have to eliminate the evil wiazard.

LOTSA: WHAT!? WE CAN'T!  
WE'RE CARE BEARS! WE DON'T DO THAT AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

TRUE HEART: Sometimes we have to bear with it in the darker times.  
Let's help 'em.

ALL: YEAH!

SALLY: Freedom Fighters, we must help the Care Bears to stomp his evil.  
We must not failed. Are you with me?

ALL: FOR FREEDOM AND CARING!

So the Freedom Fighters and the Care Bear Family are gonna battle with the evil  
wizard. The Care Bears are using their belly badges to transform few clouds into  
cloudmobiles and rainbowrollers to go down to Earth and stopping the destruction  
which the evil wizard have done. In no time, they're going down swiftly while Sonic  
starts crying because of what he did to her and Swift Heart felt pretty bad of hurting  
their relationship. They landed on the ground and saw animals and people died.  
They move slowly to get to the evil wizard without being noticed until...

NOBLE HEART: He'll pay for this dearly, that monster.

(he turned around)

DRONARK: Save your sentimental bull til all of you died. HA! (16X)

GRUMPY: WHAT!? HE NOTICING US ALEARDY!

DRONARK: Welcome to your doom, fools.

MASON: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

DRONARK: Good, evil, stupid, intelligent and happiness. HATING ALL OF IT!  
That's why I'll use this diamond to eliminating all life.  
I WILL RULE THIS PLANET! DRONARK, THE UNCARING WIZARD!  
Enough of distractions, TIME TO KILL ALL LIFE!  
STARTING WITH YOU! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

(evil powers zap at them while they dodge) (explosions) (fire blazes) (lightning strikes)

MASON: OH, NO! HIS POWERS ARE UNBELEIVABLE, MAN!  
WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

SONIC: I have no idea.  
With his possession of that diamond, he's totally untouchable.

SALLY: There must be a way to stop him.

ROTOR: Technology is my speciality not the supernatural.  
Where did I got that catch phrase? Oh, well.

(THUNDERCATS the 1980's DUH!)

(zaps too much and annihilating the trees) (fire blazes)

AMY: I'M GONNA HAMMER HIM REAL GOOD!

(she's charging with the Pika Pika Hammer)

ALL: AMY, NO!

AMY: THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING YOU DESTROYED! YAH!

(she strikes til the diamond sucks her lifeforce) (Amy thuds and her Hammer)

TAILS: No. No. Amy.

TRUE HEART: CARE BEARS!  
USE YOUR BELLY BADGE!

NOBLE HEART: DESTROY HIM FOR CARING!

BRAVE HEART: CHARGE!

(Good Luck using his belly badge to strike him) (got smacked by the wizard's sceptor)  
(Brave Heart, Cheer, Bright Heart, and the rest are using their belly bashes to attack the wizard)  
(boffs, biffs, and thuds, shocking sparkles and then, the dimond sucks their life energy) (all thuds)

SWIFT HEART: NO!

(he laughs evilly)

SONIC: I'm so sorry, Swifty.

SWIFT HEART: I'm sorry, too.  
For hurting your relationship.  
Now, I do what I must do.

SONIC: No, you can't. He's too powerful.

SWIFT HEART: I love you, friend.

(she speeds away)

SONIC: SWIFT HEART! NO!

(Dronark's smiles evilly and starts striking back) (zaps and explodes while Swift Heart high kicks  
him hard) (Dronark thuds and making a counterattack) (she got hurt badly)

ALL: NO!

(diamond sucks her life energy to none) (she thuds)

MASON: NO! (crying in tears) No... YOU MONSTER!

KNUCKLES: THAT DOES IT! HYAH!

(he joins the fight and bashing the wizard til Dronark shocks him badly)  
(he screams louder) (diamond sucks Knuckles life energy dry and died) (thuds)

ALL: KNUCKLES!

BUNNIE: You're making a big mistake, you unordinary galoot.  
(using her arm as a machine gun) (shooting at him many times)

DRONARK: TAKE THIS, WITCH!

(using his sceptor and zapping her badly)

ANTOINE: I AM COMING, MADEMOISELLE!  
HYAH!

(sword slashing at the wizard and got struck by the wizard)

ROTOR: ANTOINE! (got a laser pistol and zaps at him)

DRONARK: YOU BOTH WILL DIE!

(diamond sucks their souls gone) (both thuds) (Tails flew faster and starts attacking)  
(diamond grabs Tails' soul quickly)

SALLY: TAILS!

SONIC: NO!

SALLY: I GOT YOU! (grabs Tails and starts crying in tears)

(all soulless bodies thud on the ground)

MASON: This is not good, man.

SALLY: Sonic.

SONIC: Sal, please, don't get angry with me.  
I know I done something...

SALLY: It's okay.  
I understand. I'm the one who be sorry to you for being mean to you.  
I love you, Sonic.

SONIC: I love you, too.

SALLY: This is a farewell kiss.

(both kissing in their lips) (she runs quickly)

SONIC: SAL, NO! COME BACK!

SALLY: I WON'T LET YOU TO HARM ALL LIFE, FOOL!  
HYAH!

(she high kicks him hard til the diamond sucks her soul)  
(she cries with a smile) (died and thuds)

SONIC: NO!

MASON: Sonic, are you all right?

SONIC: Not anymore, kid.

DRONARK: YOU TWO FAILED! EARTH IS MINE!  
I WON! HA HA HA HA!

(both mad and sad in tears)

Dronark the Uncaring Wizard have successfully eliminating the human race  
and hurting caring while Sonic and Mason seeing much devastation. Sonic cannot withstand by  
ultimate force as he saw his girlfriend lying down on the ground in tears.

SONIC: Sal.

MASON: THIS STINKS, MAN!  
WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

SONIC: I'm not sure.

DRONARK: Wow. A nice structure of a tree til I destroy it, permanently.

(zaps from his sceptor and destroy it)

DRONARK: HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT FUN!

SONIC: Wait.  
Caring can make the difference by touching the Master Emerald.  
With good thoughts. It might work.  
MASON, LISTEN TO ME!

MASON: WHAT!?

SONIC: TOUCH THE EMERALD!

MASON: ARE YOU CRAZY!?  
THAT THING WILL SUCK MY SOUL ALSO! I CAN'T!

SONIC: PUT GOOD THOUGHTS!  
IT'LL REVERSE HIS EVIL SPELL AND TURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL!  
YOU CAN DO IT!

MASON: Well, I can try.  
But what about you?

SONIC: I'LL DISTRACT HIM ANY WAY I CAN! LET'S DO IT TO IT!

MASON: RIGHT! LET'S DO IT TO IT!

SONIC: HEY, DORKISH WIZARD!  
If you want to get my soul, come and get it, slowmo.

DRONARK: YOU INCOLENT FOOL! TAKE THIS!

(sceptor blasts as Sonic zooms quickly) (explosions)

Mason approching towards to the Master Emerald's edge and ready to stop the whole  
evil thing once and for all.

MASON: Here goes nothing.

(he touch the emerald) (he struggles)

DRONARK: HOLD STILL, FAST BEING! IT'LL BE DONE AND QUICK!  
What the...? THE BOY!

SONIC: Uh, oh.

DRONARK: STUPID FLESHLING!  
THAT EMERALD WILL SUCK YOUR SOUL IN IT! YOU FAILED!  
IT'S TOO LATE!

SONIC: Oh, man.

MASON: NO! TENDERHEART SAID THOSE WORDS!  
IT'S NEVER TOO LATE IF YOU CARE ENOUGH! AND I DO CARE! AHH!

(the Emerald change color to rainbow colors)

DRONARK: NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM THE...

SONIC: Dronark, CARE BEAR STARE!

(shining star shines at him and his sceptor been dropped and destroyed)

DRONARK: NO! MY SCEPTOR! My powers.  
Gone. What?

(souls returning to their bodies) (all moaning)

TENDERHEART: What happened?

BRAVE HEART: LOOK! IT'S MASON!

TRUE HEART: What's he doing?

SONIC: Destroying Dronark's ultimate evil for good.  
You guys, it's time to end this by using the Care Bear Stare.

NOBLE HEART: BY HEART, HE'S RIGHT!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS ASSEMBLED!

(all lining up a line ready to stare the emerald)

ALL: CARE BEAR STARE! COUNTDOWN!  
4...3...2...

DRONARK: NO!

ALL: ...1! STARE!

(they staring at the emerald as the rainbow pops out and destroying Dronark's evil castle)

DRONARK: MY CASTLE! AHH! NO! (he turned into a skull til he's in dust)

BABY HUGS AND TUGS: That was disgusting.

(dark skies disappearing to clear skies) (all cheering)

SONIC: Huh? My star symbol's gone. I'm back to normal.  
Sal.

SALLY: Sonic.

SONIC: I'm sorry, Sal. I...

SALLY: Kiss me, my Sonic.

(both kissing) (Grumpy kissing Swift Heart as well as True Heart and Noble Heart,  
Bunnie and Antoine including Tails and Amy)

BUNNIE: What about Sugar Mason?

MASON: I'm all right.  
We did it, Sonic.

SONIC: No, you did it.

MASON: Well, at least, I help you guys a lot.  
That's what friends do, right?

ALL: RIGHT!

(all cheering for Mason)

Later, Mason's neighborhood is officially reconstructed and then, they're celebrating for  
caring especially for honoring the Freedom Fighters and the Care Bears including Mason, too.

MAYOR: I'm presenting you all a hero medallion for saving our lives.  
And to you, Mason Donaldson, HONOR HERO AWARD OF THE YEAR!

(all applauding)

MASON: Thanks, Mr. Mayor.

MAYOR: NOW, ONWARD THE CELEBRATION!

(all dancing and eating) (burps by Grumpy and Sonic)

TENDERHEART: For helping others and destroying Dronark's evil, you're officially a  
Care Bear Family. (a heart necklace on Mason's neck)

MASON: (sniffs) Thanks, Tenderheart. (hugging him)

SALLY: And for determination to save of our freedom, you're a honorary Freedom Fighter.  
Congratulations, Mason.

MASON: Thank you, Princess Sally.

SALLY: Call me Sal.

SONIC: Hm-mmm. (both hugging)

After the celebration's over, Knuckles and Sonic made another portal to go back to Mobius  
and they're making a heartwarming farewell and their adventure is all over with.  
Mason starts crying a little.

BABY HUGS: Tails, are you staying here?

TAILS: 'Fraid not. Besides Mobius needs the Freedom Fighters to stop Robotnik.  
Take great care, Cubs.

BABY TUGS: (crying in tears) We'll miss you, Tails.

AMY: And we shall miss you, too.

BUNNIE: Bye, y'all.

ANTOINE: Au revour.

ROTOR: Farewell.

KNUCKLES: And thank you.

SONIC: PEACE!

SALLY: So long.

(all went inside the portal and disappeared)

TENDERHEART: You always will be a Care Bear, Sonic. (tears)  
Well, we better get back to Care-A-Lot.  
There's many people needs caring.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

BABY HUGS AND TUGS: Come and visit us sometime, Mason.

MASON: I will. (got kissed by a teen girl named Marsha)  
GOODBYE AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! (his new friends waving goodbye)

TENDERHEART AND CARE BEARS: TAKE GREAT CARE, EVERYONE!

(all entering their Cloud Boat and set sailing into the skies)  
(all waving at them) (they waving goodbye)

And so, thanks to Mason along with the Care Bear Family and Sonic and the Freedom Fighters  
to put the end of Dronark's evil plot and saving the entire world of caring forever.  
At Mobius, Dr. Robotnik got shuts down again for a worthwhile by the Freedom Fighters.  
Sonic and Sally along with the Freedom Fighters seeing the stars at night feeling happy  
until they missed the Care Bears. Speaking of which, the Care Bears are enjoying a Birthday party for  
Mason with his girlfriend and friends. They're having a grand time til they're missing Sonic  
and his friends til the portal came inviting themselves to have fun in the party. The mortal of this story  
is life is precious to care one or another if the person bad, evil or uncaring. We should all do  
for what's happening around even our new future. And they lived happily ever after.

(Forever young plays)

THE END


	23. SHRIEKY'S TROUBLES

The story begins at No Heart's Castle when Shrieky, No Heart's Neice, is very

upsetting all thanks to Care Bears from defeating No Heart's evil many times.  
She made a thought of herself.

SHRIEKY: Can't stand of Uncle No Heart's impulsive delima.  
Wondering if...

NO HEART: SHRIEKY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

SHRIEKY:...Uncle No Heart wants.

Later...

SHRIEKY: You want to see me, Uncle?

NO HEART: Yes.  
For not accomplishing your goal around here, I hereby you, Niece,  
to leave my Castle and never return...  
FOREVER!

SHRIEKY: UNCLE! WHY!?  
Beastly just delibrately making a fool out of you, Uncle.

BEASTLY: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

NO HEART: SILENCE!  
GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!

SHRIEKY: FINE!

(door slams)

BEASTLY: At least, few broken wood pieces didn't land on my head.

(bonks by broken pieces)

BEASTLY: YOW! WOW! OUCH!

So, then, Shrieky is now banished from No Heart's Castle and on Earth  
moping a lot from her drateful Uncle of her's.

SHRIEKY: Stupid Uncle.  
Didn't appreciating me very much.  
Why me?  
(crying a little and sniffs)  
Wish I could fix everything with my Uncle but nothing matters.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Love-A-Lot saw everything with her staroscope  
along with Wish Bear figuring of her difficult problem by Shrieky but only  
problem, she's No Heart's Neice.

LOVE-A-LOT: Did you see that, Wish Bear?  
Shrieky's upset and feeling very sad, too.

WISH: I wish I could believe.

LOVE-A-LOT: What?  
Are you doubting of Shrieky's problem, Wish Bear?

WISH: She's Shrieky, No Heart's Neice.  
It could be a trap to stomp caring forever.

LOVE-A-LOT: Looked at her eyes crying a lot.  
She'll never do that.

WISH: Hmm. Perhaps you're right.  
We better help her out to see what's the problem.  
LET'S GO!

(cloudmobile pops out and drove back to Earth)

SHRIEKY: (sniffs) Nobody loves me.

WISH: Hmm. Hey, Shrieky.

SHRIEKY: Huh? Oh, it's you.

LOVE-A-LOT: We saw everything on the staroscope and we want to help.

SHRIEKY: (sniffs) Not so sure.  
You make my Uncle very unhappy and myself, too.  
No thanks. I gotta go.

WISH: Come to Care-A-Lot and we'll figure out together.  
If you want us to.

SHRIEKY: Guess I have no place to go. Okay.

Shrieky agrees to go with them to help her problem but Wish Bear's prediction  
was correct as she smiles evilly to trapped the Care Bears and punishing them  
for hurting her Uncle many times. In no time, they're at Care-A-Lot while  
Shrieky sits down on the cloudy bench.

FUNSHINE: Care Bears meeting come to order.  
Shrieky is very upset from her difficult situation.  
We must help her.

WISH: I still say it's a bad idea.

LOVE-A-LOT: WISH BEAR!

BRAVE HEART: She gots a point.  
She's No Heart's Neice and doing something terrible on Care-A-Lot.  
I say denied.

TENDERHEART: Come on, Brave Heart.  
Helping others can make a difference.  
Maybe it'll change Shrieky much differently than before.

BRAVE HEART: I guess you're right.

FUNSHINE: That settles it.  
MEETING ADJORNED!

(door opens as the Care Bear Family coming out)

LOVE-A-LOT: Shrieky, we made a decision and you're welcome at Care-A-Lot.  
We'll figure out your problem.

SHRIEKY: Sure. Thanks. (evil grin)

WISH: Hmm.

As the days passed, the Care Bears taught her everything while she screw it up  
from Grumpy's cooking, Bright Heart's education, how to share with Share Bear  
also learning to trust each other by Flight Heart Squirrel and Cute Heart Mouse  
and then, trying to be tender hearted by Tenderheart Bear. Til...

SWIFT HEART: We make a big mistake, Funshine.  
Shrieky will never learn anything about the Care Bears responsibilities.

GRUMPY: Look at my cooking. (sniffs) May it be burnt to crisp.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, boy.

BRAVE HEART: I say she leaves before Care-A-Lot becoming distratous.

(all aruging)

FUNSHINE: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!  
I won't tell her that but Wish and Love-A-Lot Bear will do.

BOTH: Guess we will.

(Shrieky sheds a tear til she brings her Uncaring Shadows to  
get the Care Bears)

SHRIEKY: THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!

ALL: OH, NO!

SHRIEKY: GET THEM!

(the evil Uncaring Shadows grabbing every Care Bear Family members into  
the big cage for No Heart) (all screaming) (Shrieky laughs evilly)

WISH: YOU SEE!? I knew Shrieky will never care about us period.

LOVE-A-LOT: I guess you're right.  
Poor sweetheart.  
Why did you have to do this, Shrieky? (cries a little)

Thanks to Shrieky every Care Bear Family members got captured except for  
Wish Bear and Love-A-Lot Bear seeing their family got captured.  
It looks like is the end of caring as they're leaving their family behind.

WISH: WE'RE LEAVING CARE-A-LOT!

LOVE-A-LOT: But what about our family?  
We can't leave them behind.

WISH: We'll thinking of a plan to save 'em before caring's finished.

LOVE-A-LOT: Okay.  
My love, we will return to save you, our family especially Care-A-Lot.

(got their cloudmobile and drove off)

SHRIEKY: HA HA HA!  
Soon Uncle No Heart will ruled the world and destroying caring, permanently.  
Not even you fuzzy dummies to stop us.

TENDERHEART: THAT WON'T HAPPENED!  
CARE-A-LOT WILL PREVAILED! I hope.

Suddenly...at No Heart's Castle...

NO HEART: HUH!? Shrieky conquering Care-A-Lot without me?  
Well, perhaps I will visit there to congratulating her.  
COME, BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: Oh, no, not again.  
I HATE WINDY TRANSPORTATION!

(he screams as No Heart becomes a tornado and heading back to Care-A-Lot)

SHRIEKY: Huh?

(lightning strikes as he and Beastly appears)

CARE BEAR FAMILY: NO HEART AND BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: In the flesh. Yuk, yuk, yuk.

LOTSA HEART: This doesn't look good for Care-A-Lot and that's the truth.

SHRIEKY: Uncle No Heart, what a surprise.  
Everything was according to plan as we planned.

NO HEART: My congratulations to you, Niece, but...  
YOU DIDN'T GET WISH BEAR AND LOVE-A-LOT BEAR!

SHRIEKY: I will til I get them in my own hands.

NO HEART: NO EXCUSES, NIECE! YOU'RE OUT OF MY FAMILY FOR GOOD!  
NOW, BE GONE!

(using his powers to pushed her away from Care-A-Lot while she screams)

LOVE-A-LOT: WISH BEAR, SHRIEKY'S IN REAL TROUBLE AND SHE'S NOT PERFORMING!

WISH: OH, MY STARS! WE'RE COMING, SHRIEKY!

(they drove faster til Wish Bear grabs her tightly) (Shrieky saw Wish Bear holding her)

SHRIEKY: Thank you, Care Bear.

LOVE-A-LOT: What just happened to you?

SHRIEKY: My dumb Uncle pushing me away and still hating me.  
(sniffs)

LOVE-A-LOT: We don't. We care anyone even you for difficult problems.

WISH: OH, NO, NO HEART SPOTTING US!

NO HEART: THE CARE BEARS! TAKE THIS!

(zaps their cloudmobile as they're dropping down til Shrieky lands behind the cloudy bushes)  
(Love-A-Lot Bear lands inside the cage)

BEASTLY: What a lovely collection.  
Just what I always wanted. (snickering)

NO HEART: (caught Wish Bear) GOT YOU!

WISH: Oh, no. I'm in a pickle of a fickle problem now.  
Or something.

NO HEART: Now, you Care Bears will never caring anymore.  
As punishment, I'll put you in the Uncaring Cloud, permanently.  
Remember this?

(all gasping)

WISH: NOT THAT CLOUD AGAIN! NO! PLEASE!

(the Uncaring Cloud appears as Wish Bear getting closer)

SHRIEKY: Huh?

NO HEART: SAY FAREWELL TO WISH BEAR!

WISH: (crying in tears) Goodbye, my Care Bear Family, I always love you.

CARE BEARS: Farewell, Wish Bear. (sniffs and sheds a tear)

SHRIEKY: (tears) Wish Bear. I'M COMING! (runs faster)

(he drops her as she screams til Shrieky grabs Wish Bear)

ALL: WHAT!? SHRIEKY SAVES WISH BEAR!?

SHRIEKY: I guess I did.  
I do really care for you, Care Bear.

WISH: THANKS! (hugging together with smiles)

NO HEART: SHRIEKY! YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOR!  
I shouldn't know you always becoming much arrogant.

SHRIEKY: No, No Heart, you are and Beastly, too.  
You never love me. You treated me with disrespect and don't care about me either.  
I quit and no longer your Niece.

BEASTLY: Uh, oh, she's gonna get it.

NO HEART: Well...PERHAPS I'LL PUNISH YOU ALL!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS FAMILY, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(they staring at No Heart and the Uncaring Shadows)  
(he groans in pain)

NO HEART: YOU HAVE WON THIS BATTLE BUT I WILL WIN NEXT TIME!  
COME, BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: OH, NO!

(he transforms into a bird and pick Beastly up)

BEASTLY: At least, I won't hear her shrieky voice again.

SHRIEKY: Cover your ears, friends.

(all covering their ears as she shrieking out loud as both of them lands  
on the top of the castle) (CRASH!) (both of them knockout)

And so, thanks to Shrieky, she saves the Care Bears Family and Wish Bear  
from certain doom even Care-A-Lot's danger. Later on, she's back on Earth  
to look for more friends than doing evil.

WISH: Thank you for caring.  
I want to apologize for disbelieving you, Shrieky.  
I'm sorry.

SHRIEKY: It's okay.  
I feel great to help you from danger.  
Now, I won't be doing bad things ever again.

TENDERHEART: GOOD FOR YOU!  
Come back visiting us anytime, Shrieky.

SHRIEKY: I WILL! FAREWELL!

(all waving goodbye)

LOVE-A-LOT: I love happy endings. (winks)

THE END!


	24. LONELINESS NEXT TO UNGOODINESS

The adventure starts at Care-A-Lot as Harmony Bear sits down on the clouds  
while being so lonely even her boyfriend, Flight Heart Squirrel still  
not around while helping the Care Bears' toughest missions.

HARMONY: (sighs) Why being in Care-A-Lot all by myself?  
It's too boring.  
And I missed my sweetheart, Flight Heart Squirrel, too.  
Like Wish Bear, I wish there's someone to accompanying me.

(creature popping out while laughing evilly)

Meanwhile at the picnic spot...

BABY HUGS: I GOT IT!

(ball caught and lands on the bushes)

BABY HUGS: GOT IT!

BABY TUGS: WAY TO GO, HUGS!  
Maybe you should be in the Care Bear League.

GRAMS BEAR: Okay, my little darlings, lunch time.

BABY HUGS: OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH!  
LUNCH TIME!

(both eating as Grams Bear smiles)

BABY HUGS: Grams Bear, why Harmony Bear have to be all alone?

BABY TUGS: And why's she not with us?

GRAMS BEAR: Well, someone's got to protect Care-A-Lot from evil.  
Also we're enjoying our lunch in the forest.  
Nothing to worry about.

BABY TUGS: I hope so.

BABY HUGS: Poor Harmony Bear. (chomping) Good sandwiches.

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Harmony Bear walks around feeling really bored  
while kicking the clouds as the dark creature is right behind the Hall of Hearts  
waiting for the right moment.

CREATURE: There you are.  
Sooner or later, your wonderful home will be no more.  
And I will rule. (sinister laughing)

HARMONY: Being lonely is more complicated as I thought.  
Not in a perfect harmony.

CREATURE: Lonely, huh?

(changing into a bunny friend)

BUNNY FRIEND: Hi, there, Harmony Bear.

HARMONY: Huh? Who are you?

BUNNY FRIEND: Name's Bunny and I want to be your friend.  
You don't have to be lonely anymore.

HARMONY: THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!  
LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!

BUNNY FRIEND: Sure. (sinister laughing)

So, they're having fun like hide and go seek, red light, green light even  
blindfold search to find the person. They're having a great time and Harmony  
won't be too lonely.

HARMONY: Ahh. What a great day.  
Thank you for your company, Bunny.

BUNNY FRIEND: You're quite welcome.

HARMONY: You'll love to meet my family but, unfortunately, they're too busy  
down on Earth.

BUNNY: You'll see them again...real soon.

Suddenly...

(Grams Bear and the two baby cubs come back)

HARMONY: HEY, IT'S GRAMS BEAR AND THE BABY CUBS!  
They'll see you in person. COME ON!

BUNNY FRIEND: I cannot wait. Heh, heh, heh. (3X)

GRAMS BEAR: Hello, Harmony Bear.  
Glad we're back from the picnic.  
We were worried about you and Care-A-Lot, too.

BABY HUGS: Say, Harmony, who's your new friend?

HARMONY: He's my best friend who's name...

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: BROKEN HEART DEVIL!

ALL: HUH!?

(evil bunny laughs)

BABY TUGS: Be careful for choosing new friends, Harmony.

(he transforms into the evil creature devil and laughing evilly)

HARMONY: What's going on?  
I thought you're my friend.

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: NO!  
I'm just a shapeshifter like Mischief only much evil like No Heart.  
Now, I'll capture all of you to trap your family.  
THEN, I'LL RULE THIS WORLD FOREVER!

BABY HUGS: You'll never hurt caring, ugly guy.

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!

(evil creatures popping out and screeching hideously)

BABY HUGS: Wanna play games?

(all screaming as they running away)

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: GET THEM!

(creatures going separated to get them)

BABY HUGS: BABY TUGS, DO SOMETHING! HELP ME!

BABY TUGS: I'LL TRY MY BEST, BABY HUGS!  
CARE BEAR STARE!

(staring power at the creatures but didn't worked)

BABY TUGS: IT AIN'T WORKING, BABY HUGS! WE NEED A NEW PLAN!

HARMONY: It's all my faught.  
I wouldn't take a bad stranger as a friend.  
I just don't want to be lonely in Care-A-Lot.  
GET AWAY FROM ME!

(runs faster til she got herself surrounded) (she screams and hiding)

Elsewhere on Earth, Flight Heart Squirrel just done helping a child from telling fibs  
in front of the child's parents. He's happy to see the child getting happier to  
never fib again. Until something's bad to harm Care-A-Lot.

FLIGHT HEART: Mission accomplished.  
The kid's happy and I feel good til...NOW!  
(darkness in Care-A-Lot) OH, NO!  
CARE-A-LOT'S IN TROUBLE! So it's my love. I'M COMING, HARMONY BEAR!

(he flew faster)

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: Delicious shakes with darkness on top.  
Those wretched Care Bear Family will return and then, they're finished.

(creatures capturing the Baby Cubs and Grams Bear)

CREATURE: We got them.  
They were trying to escape but they're very prescient.

GRAMS BEAR: LET US GO, YOU FOOLS!

(they dropped down)

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: NICE JOB, FELLAS!  
Glad you can dropped in. (sinister laughing)

GRAMS BEAR: THE CARE BEAR FAMILY WILL BE COMING BACK!  
THEN, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: Not a chance.  
Where's Harmony Bear?

(all shrugging)

CREATURE: She disappeared while we're catching these troublesome bears.

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: YOU LOST HER!?  
No matter. We will win.  
Cannot wait for their arrival back to Care-A-Lot.

(Harmony sheds a tear til she's gonna fight back)

HARMONY: I must fight back.  
IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME, I'M HERE!

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: GOOD! GET HER!

HARMONY: CARE BEAR STARE!

(she's staring at the creatures hard til Broken Heart grabs her) (she struggles)

3 CARE BEARS: HARMONY BEAR!

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: You're doomed.

FLIGHT HEART: NO, YOU ARE!

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: WHAT THE...!?

FLIGHT HEART: CARE BEAR COUSIN CALL!

(staring at him and he drops Harmony til Flight Heart grabs her)

HARMONY: I knew you would come for me.

FLIGHT HEART: I know.

HARMONY: Let's save the others.

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: STOP THEM!

(creatures flew faster trying to nab them)

FLIGHT HEART: Hold on to me, my love, because they'll be experiencing  
turbulence.

(he spins in a swirl as creatures got a smack down) (they fell down)  
(Broken Heart Devil growls) (using his ultra magic to nab them)

HARMONY: OPEN TARGET! STEADY AS YOU GO!  
AND...NOW!

(they flew faster as his powers hit him hard) (thuds)

BOTH CUBS: DIRECT HIT! HOORAY!

(they landed as Broken Heart Devil gets up) (he growls and trying to nab them)

FLIGHT HEART: CARE BEARS, IT'S STARE TIME! COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!  
(as the rest Care Bear Family came to stare him down)

BROKEN HEART DEVIL: TOO MUCH GOODNESS! MUST FLEE THE SCENE!  
I'LL BE BACK! (he disappeared) (creatures gone as well)

(all cheering)

And so, Harmony Bear using her courage to get rid of fear of loneliness  
and feeling good to have the Care Bear Family back together again.  
Harmony Bear learned about be lonely in Care-A-Lot. Later that night...

HARMONY: Beautiful night, right, my love?

FLIGHT HEART: Absolutely.  
Harmony, I'm very sorry to leave you behind from helping a kid.  
Can you forgive me?

HARMONY: That's okay.  
I learned that be lonely could be difficult.  
But as long I protect Care-A-Lot, I won't be so lonely anymore.

FLIGHT HEART: Ain't it the truth.

(both kissing)

BABY TUGS: Mushy stuff.

(all laughing) (she winks)

THE END!


	25. STOLEN A HEART

The trouble starts in the Neighborhood of Haston, PA, two troubling teenagers  
named Freddy and Jim are approaching towards to Mr. Harris Grocery Store  
waiting for their opportunity to steal a candy bar for fun.

JIM: It's here.  
Our favorite candy bear.  
Ready, Freddy?

FREDDY: Indeed I do, man.  
Let's nab that bar before we get caught.

(door opens as Mr. Harris about to leave)

FREDDY: Hello, Mr. Harris.  
Lovely day, isn't it?

MRS. HARRIS: Indeed it is.  
I love this nice sunny afternoon in my neighborhood.  
Better lock this place up before I get my lunch.

(Jim nabs the candy bar and coming out quickly)

JIM: I'll do it, sir.

(locking the place up)

MRS. HARRIS: Such fine Gentlemen. (Jim gives Mr. Harris the keys)  
TAKE CARE!

BOTH: YOU, TOO! YEAH! (high fived)

Now, two delinquents left the scene until someone saw what happened  
right up at Care-A-Lot with a Staroscope by Wish Bear herself.

WISH: OH, NO!  
THEY DONE THE UNTHINKABLE!  
Those two will causing too much trouble from stealing.  
I BETTER GO DOWN THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

(got on the cloudmobile and go down to Earth)

JIM: Well, Freddy, this is Easy Money Street.  
Mr. Harris never know anything from us.

FREDDY: Yeah. It's all ours.  
Our favorite peanut butter and chocolate bar.

(Wish Bear hops out of the car and disappeared)

WISH BEAR: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

(both gasping)

JIM: Huh? Who do you think you are, man?  
A Police Bear?

WISH: Wish Bear and I'm a Care Bear.  
I saw everything what you teens did and it was unthinkable.

FREDDY: We didn't do anything bad, Bear.  
It's just for fun.

WISH: Just for fun? Just for fun?  
THAT'S STEALING!

FREDDY: No, it's not.

WISH: YES, IT IS!  
Stealing gives you consequences.  
Jail time, fines even a haunted record to ruin your lives.  
Are you trying to risk it?

FREDDY: Well, if you want this bar so bad,  
COME AND GET US! RUN, JIM!

(both running)

WISH: COME BACK HERE!

So the trouble teens start running away from Wish Bear while thinking if  
those teens never bringing it back and apologizing Mr. Harris before it's too  
late. The two teens gone into separate ways as Wish Bear just staying  
in the middle of junction.

WISH: Where did they go?  
I wish those boys never hurting their lives from uncaring.

JIM: FREDDY! WHERE ARE YOU!?

FREDDY: (pokes) Hey.

JIM: YOW! (lands inside the trash can)

FREDDY: Talking trash already?

JIM: Very funny.  
Listen, man, I got a idea to teach Wish Freak a lesson.  
Here it is. (whispers)*

*his plot was framing Wish Bear to give her the candy bar  
and telling lies to the Police so they'll be off the hook*

JIM: Got it?

FREDDY: Sure, buddy. (winks)

WISH: Where did those guys gone to?

BOTH: Here we are and we surrendered.  
Here's your bar.

WISH: How come?

JIM: You're probably right about the consequences.  
We'll go to Mr. Harris' place and telling him the whole truth.

FREDDY: And never doing it again.

WISH: GOOD FOR YOU! (Jim gives her the bar)  
Let's go.

(both snickering evilly)

Later, Mr. Harris saw the whole thing as Wish Bear explains about  
the shoplifting situation caused by two troubled teens doing a bad thing  
until the bad teens gonna telling Mr. Harris a undeniably terrible lie.

MR. HARRIS: What the...?

WISH: Mr, Harris, here's your stolen candy bar which ...

JIM: SHE STOLE IT!

WISH: Huh?

FREDDY: WE CAUGHT HER RED HANDED!  
Or was it green pawed. Whatever.

JIM: SHE TOOK IT AND WE STOPPED HER!

WISH: THAT'S NOT TRUE! THEY'RE LYING!  
I'M A CARE BEAR AND I WILL NEVER...!

MR. HARRIS: I heard just enough of this.  
Wish Bear, you'll be criminally punished by the authorities.  
(cell phone and pressing the buttons) Hello, Police.  
Yeah. I got a Shoplifter in the presence of a Care Bear.  
Her name is Wish Bear.

WISH: Oh, no. (sheds a tear)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear,  
Cheer Bear and Brave Heart Lion saw the most unwitnessable situation  
that Wish Bear just done.

TENDERHEART: OH, MY GOSH!  
WISH BEAR GOT HERSELF ARRESTED FOR STEALING!  
THIS IS TERRIBLE!

ALL: WHAT!?

BRAVE HEART: Why in the world Wish Bear just done something so bad?  
It's impossible.

CHEER: I'm not cheering for what Wish Bear did.  
We better go down there and telling her she's out of our family.  
Forever.

TENDERHEART: I'll do it. It's my responsibility.  
Come on.

GRUMPY: What kind of bar she's eating? It looks so delicious.

ALL: NOT FUNNY!

GRUMPY: Sorry. I thought I was the grumpiest.

They made it til the Police came as the Officer handcuffed her  
while she's crying with tears.

OFFICER: Wish Bear, you're under arrest for shoplifting.  
You have right to remain silent.

WISH: TENDERHEART! CARE BEARS! Tell him I didn't do it.

TENDERHEART: Wish Bear. (cries a little) You're no longer a Care Bear.

(she gasps)

BRAVE HEART: Very uncaring like from the looks of you. (sniffs)

GRUMPY: Unbelievable. (sniffs)

CHEER: Why?

FUNSHINE: Stealing ain't fun.  
But you Wish Bear just enjoying it a lot.  
Shame on you. (sniffs)

OFFICER: Let's go.

(Wish Bear crying as she went inside the Paddy Wagon)  
(Police Wagon drove away)

MR. HARRIS: Here's your reward for stopping that shoplifter. (giving 2 bars)  
Thanks for your help. (closing the door)

BOTH: NO PROBLEM! (ran quickly) SEE YA!

(Police Station as Wish Bear crying in tears as the Police  
Officer took her inside and then, she went inside the cell)  
(Officer closed and locking the door) (he walks away)  
(Wish Bear close by the bars in tears)

WISH: I didn't do it.

CHEER: What are we gonna do?  
We need a Care Bear to wish everything in Care-A-Lot.

BRAVE HEART: I'll try to be wishful thinker.

GRUMPY: Only being a coward.

BRAVE HEART: Thanks for your words of encouragement.

TENDERHEART: I don't know, guys.  
We'll be appointed to the Courtroom if they're announcing it.  
(sniffs) Why, Wish Bear, why?

Later that night, both troubled teens were back at their apartment  
feeling joyful for not in trouble and framing Wish Bear to be off the hook.  
Never getting themselves in trouble.

BOTH: THIS IS AWESOME!

JIM: That stupid bear won't be troubling us anymore.  
We're off the hook.

FREDDY: And we got our reward and nobody's stopping us.  
We'll do it again tomorrow.

JIM: Yeah. And without paying, man.  
(yawns) I'm tired. Let's get some sleep.

FREDDY: Sure. Good night, man.

JIM: Night, Fred.

As Freddy and Jim were sleeping, they're gonna get a nightmare they'll never forget.  
While they stole a candy bear and letting themselves off the hook until  
Wish Bear went inside in Jail feeling upset with those criminals.

JIM: WISH BEAR!

FREDDY: STOP THIS! YOU'RE HURTING HER!

WISH: Why, guys?  
Why do you have to put me in this situation?  
I thought you care about me. (crying in tears)

JIM: WISH BEAR! We're so sorry.

FREDDY: Uhh...(crying) You were right about stealing.  
We were having fun until now.

(CANDY BAR monster came and trying to munch them)  
(both screaming and trying to escape but the bar munching both)  
(both screaming and waking up)

FREDDY: Jim, you got the same nightmare as me?

JIM: Definitely yes.

FREDDY: Wish Bear was right.  
Stealing's wrong and giving us the consequences.

JIM: Dude, look at this newspaper.  
"CARE BEAR SHOPLIFTS!?  
Courtroom making a decision for Wish Bear's punishable offense.  
Starts tomorrow..."  
OH, NO!

FREDDY: Which means if she lost the case, she'll be in Jail forever.

JIM: Our nightmares continuing our lives for good.

FREDDY: What can we do?

JIM: There's only one thing we must do.  
Confess and be punished.

FREDDY: I'm with you.

(both nodded)

The next day at the Courtroom, everyone in the neighborhood  
were waiting for the Jury's decision for Wish Bear's criminal offense.  
The entire Care Bear Family were very upset and seeing their ex-member  
about to go to Prison for life. The Jury came for the result as the Judge asks...

JUDGE: Jury, have you reached your verdict?

JURY #1: We have, your Honor.

(Wish Bear sheds a tear)

WISH: This is it. The end for me.  
I wish someone's helping me before I'm in a solitary confinement. (sheds more tears)

JURY #2: We the people of Haston announcing that the Defendant, Wish Bear...

BOTH BOY TEENS: NOT GUILTY!

(all murmuring a little as both Jim and Freddy came)

WISH: (sniffs) Jim? Freddy?

GRUMPY: What's going on here?

TENDERHEART: We better listen of what they're saying.

JUDGE: What's the meaning of this?  
Why interrupting the case of Wish Bear which'll it ended soon?

JIM: Your honor, we were the ones who stole the candy bar.

(all gasping)

FREDDY: We were doing it for fun but it's consider stealing.

JIM: We framed her. She's innocent not us.

FREDDY: For whatever kind of punishment, we deserve it.

JIM: Wish Bear, forgive us.  
We're so sorry. (crying in tears)

JUDGE: Hmm. It seems I changed my mind.  
As for you two, for your confessions to help Wish Bear's innocence,  
I hereby sentencing you both to 5 years in community service.  
CASE DISMISSED! (gravel pounded)

(all cheering as the Care Bear Family hugging Wish Bear)  
(Wish Bear shedding tears with joy)

GRUMPY: Can we eat now?

(all laughing)

Later, both Jim and Freddy just cleaning up the streets as punishment  
in stealing a candy bar but they learned their lesson for never steal anything  
without paying again. Wish Bear came and saw them both.

WISH: Hi, Jim and Freddy.

BOTH: WISH BEAR!

WISH: Thank you for your confessions to save my life.  
That's taking great courage just like Brave Heart's thinking.

BOTH: Yeah.

WISH: For my appreciation, I wanna give you these.

BOTH: WISH BEAR! YOU STOLE THOSE CANDY BARS!

WISH: (laughs) No. It's all been paid. Here.

FREDDY: Thanks.

JIM: Sweet things are nice but you're the sweetest Care Bear, Wish Bear.

(both hugging as Wish Bear kisses in friendship)  
(while the entire Care Bear Family smiles)

THE END!


	26. Playground Problems

At No Heart's Castle, No Heart himself is giving himself a opportunity

to eliminating caring once more and this time, it's gonna be foolproof  
for good.

NO HEART: Disgustingly wretched.  
All those children playing in the Playground.  
We'll soon fix that. BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: Why even bother?  
Got to keep going with my untieing shoes on.  
COMING, NO HEART!

(he slips and shouts til he got himself tripped again)

BEASTLY: Just keep on tripping. (laughing)

NO HEART: SHUT IT!  
I got a plan.

BEASTLY: What kind of a good plan?  
I mean, bad. And good means bad and...

NO HEART: Inconsiderate boob.  
Look, Beastly, those children loves to play at the Playground.  
We should do our fun.

BEASTLY: YES, BOSS! WE SHOULD DO THAT!  
How are we gonna do it?

NO HEART: By magic. Transforming ourselves as children doing nasty things.  
(sinister laughing) CONTROLLING THEIR PLAYGROUND AND HURTING  
THOSE CARE BEARS FOR GOOD! LET'S GO!

In no time, No Heart and Beastly got transformed from his evil Amulet  
even transporting themselves to the Playground without any detection  
by the Care Bears and speaking which...

BABY HUGS: Come and get me if you can.

BABY TUGS: I WILL TRY, BABY HUGS!

(she's hiding as Baby Tugs passing by)

BABY TUGS: Huh?  
Hmm. She made a disappearing trick on me.  
Well, I better go back to Grams' house for...  
Strawberry Surprise Muffins.

BABY HUGS: STRAWBERRY SURPRISE MUFFINS!?  
OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! TUGS! UHH!

BABY TUGS: Better luck next time.

(the Caring Meter got few points from caring decreasing)

BOTH CUBS: OH, NO! THE CARING METER!  
UNCLE TENDERHEART! (zips)

TENDERHEART: You're right, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs.  
Better check out with my Startoscope.  
Hmm. Something's definitely wrong at the local Playground.

BABY HUGS: Wait a minute. LOOK!

BABY TUGS: LOOK AT THAT BAD CHILD!

TENDERHEART: Hmm. Looks very familiar.  
Come on, cubs, we're needed on Earth and fast.

BOTH BABY CUBS: YEAH! OUR MISSION!

(taking their cloudmobile down to Earth)

TENDERHEART: Huh? What's going on here?

(all trashed as the two bad kids playing mean tricks)

BABY TUGS: Man, what a pig sty I ever witnessed.

BABY HUGS: We got to help the children quickly. COME ON!

NO HEART: Here they are.

BEASTLY: It's gonna be very fun, Boss.

NO HEART: LET'S GO!

So, the two rotten kids telling a boy and a girl to do bad things at  
the Care Bear cubs so they'll never be bothered ever again.  
It seems they're controlling the Playground so quickly.

BOY: HEY, BABY CUBS, HERE'S MUD IN YOUR EYES!

(mud on them)

BABY CUBS: UNCLE TENDERHEART! (crying)

TENDERHEART: Huh?

GIRL: This is gonna be fun.

(putting a KICK ME sign on Tenderheart's back)  
(got kicked)

TENDERHEART: HEY! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!  
Why a child just kicking me from behind? Huh?  
(grabs the sign) WHY THAT LITTLE...!

BABY CUBS: UNCLE TENDERHEART!

TENDERHEART: BABY CUBS! What just happened to you?

BABY HUGS: A little boy giving us mud pies.  
It's much worse than Beastly.

BEASTLY: Because I told him, too.

BABY TUGS: I suggest we go back to Care-A-Lot.  
I don't wanna go back to this Playground.

TENDERHEART: I think you're right.  
This place ain't so fun for everyone anymore.  
LET'S GO!

(got his cloudmobile and going back to Care-A-Lot)  
(bad children surrounds the Playground as both No Heart and Beastly  
laughing evilly)

It seems the Care Bears have failed their mission to stop No Heart  
and Beastly causing too much mischief. Later back at Care-A-Lot,  
Tenderheart Bear feels very upset til Grams Bear came.

GRAMS: Hmm.  
Looks like Tenderheart isn't himself lately.  
Better check this one out.  
Hey, Tenderheart, lovely day, isn't it?

TENDERHEART: What's good about it?  
I don't feel comfortable talking about any good days.  
Good day, Grams Bear.

GRAMS: Hmm. Unfortunately, Tenderheart ain't caring about good days anymore.  
Hmm. Where are my little darlings?

BABY HUGS: (sniffs) Why those kids being so mean to us?

BABY TUGS: I don't know, Baby Hugs.  
Hold on.

BABY HUGS: What is it, Tugs?

BABY TUGS: I figuring out the situation.  
Two strange kids told them to do bad things.  
A red eye kid and a furry kid.

(both gasping)

BABY CUBS: NO HEART AND BEASTLY!

GRAMS: There you are.  
Are you all right, my little darlings?

BABY TUGS: Grams Bear, we figure out who done something uncaring.

BABY HUGS: It's No Heart and Beastly as kids.  
They're taking over the Playground to hurt everything.

GRAMS: Hmm. That explains of Tenderheart's uncaringness.  
We better go back to Earth and stopping them or it'll too late.  
COME ON!

So, now, Grams Bear and the 2 cubs will try to find a way to put the end  
of Playground's destruction and hurting caring for good. No Heart and  
Beastly are in trouble now.

BEASTLY: Boss, we won and nothing's gonna stop us now.

NO HEART: WHAT!? CARE BEARS!?  
Hmm. Maybe our new bad friends will tormenting them again.  
COME, BEASTLY! We got more work to do.

BEASTLY: This is gonna be good. I mean, bad.

GRAMS: We're back in the Playground. No sign of No Heart and Beastly.

BOTH: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! GET THEM!

(bad children got pranks on them as Grams Bear stare them quick)

BOY: Huh? What just happened?

GIRL: Beats me.

BOY #2: I know who done this to us.

NO HEART: Uh, oh. We better get scarsed before we get caught.

BEASTLY: Let's make like a sludge and slipping away.

(both ran quickly) (the children nodded to pranks on them)  
(No Heart hides behind the slide) (a little girl blow a balloon and popped)  
(No Heart screams and slides down quickly) (boy got mud pie to throw at No Heart)

NO HEART: BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: I didn't tell him to do that.

(cream pied by the two other children)

BEASTLY: HEY!

GRAMS: No Heart and Beastly are having so much fun.  
I better sit this one out. (giggles)

BABY HUGS: OKAY, KIDS, TIME FOR THE FINAL PRANK!  
THE BIGGEST PRANK OF ALL!

BABY TUGS: Double wedgie attack.

BOTH: OH, NO! NOT THAT!

KIDS: YES, THAT!

(both screaming until 3 kids hold them both as pulling up their wedgies over  
their heads and humiliating them good) (all laughing)

NO HEART: NO! NO! I HATE THIS PRANK!  
LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

BEASTLY: I didn't know if I had a wedgie before.  
WAIT FOR ME, NO HEART!

(he transformed a bird and grabbing Beastly back to his castle)  
(all laughing and cheering)

GRAMS: I'm so proud of you both.  
They'll never do any bad things to the Playground.  
Speaking of which...

KIDS: WE'LL HELP YOU TO CLEAN IT UP!

(all cheering)

Later at Care-A-Lot...

GRAMS: Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: Huh?  
What's going on here?

(all children came)

BABY TUGS: We figure out who those bad kids were.

BABY HUGS: No Heart and Beastly.  
But we taken care of the problem.

BOY: Tenderheart, we're so sorry about everything.  
We wondering if you forgive us about our bad pranks.

(boy hugging Tenderheart) (he smiles and caring again while hugging the boy)

TENDERHEART: (sniffs) I also want to apologizing from my behavior, too.  
I shouldn't ever get so upset.

GRAMS: Things could be difficult if you don't get too upset.  
Glad you care once more.

TENDERHEART: Yes, I am. Let's play much better games than pranks.

(all laughing)

NO HEART: I SHALL RETURN!

BEASTLY: Nice wedgie.

NO HEART: SHUT IT!

THE END!


	27. TEAMWORK'S A BUST

At Prof. Coldheart's Castle, Professor Coldheart is very disappointed  
without Frostbite and more failures from conquering Care-A-Lot and  
the Forest of Feelings, too.

PROF. COLDHEART: Why those Fuzzies Wuzzies always ruining  
my reputation?  
Always interfering my affairs.  
Without Frostbite, things aren't looking well.

MISERY: Perhaps I can help you, Professor Coldheart.

PROF. COLDHEART: MISERY! Where did you come from?

MISERY: I always making greatest entrances.  
We failed miserably, even I love misery things, by those Care Bears.  
Perhaps we'll work together.

PROF. COLDHEART: Like how?

MISERY: Let's go to No Heart's Castle for a visit. I'll explain on the way.

(they disappeared)

Later at No Heart's Castle...

NO HEART: BEASTLY!  
GET HERE PRONTO!

BEASTLY: Coming, No Heart.  
(he slips and lands on No Heart's cauldron)  
You called, No Heart?

NO HEART: GET OFF FROM THERE, YOU FOOL!  
(he kicked him out) We better finding a way to destroy those Care Bears  
once and for all. So far nothing. I think we should...

BOTH: WORK TOGETHER!

NO HEART: Huh?

BEASTLY: It's Professor Coldheart and Misery.  
So, what do we owe you two a visit?

MISERY: We had fed up from those Care Bears.  
Perhaps we must need teamwork to stomp them flat.

NO HEART: Perhaps you're right. How?

PROF. COLDHEART: Let's looked of what's happening on Earth first.

NO HEART: Let's see.

Inside of No Heart's cauldron, on Earth, there's two 12 year old kids  
don't wanna working together to build a tree house. A boy named Peter  
and a girl named Annabelle just disliking the idea to work together.

PETER: I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH YOU, ANNABELLE!  
You always messed everything up.  
I'm on my own without you.

ANNABELLE: SAME HERE WITH ME!  
I will do my own tree house myself. Humph. (walks away)

PETER: Who needs her?

ALL VILLAINS: Excellent. (sinister laughing)

At Care-A-Lot, Cozy Heart Penguin, Proud Heart Cat, Funshine Bear,  
Bright Heart Raccoon, Swift Heart Rabbit and Grumpy Bear saw the two children  
were not liking the idea to work together.

GRUMPY: (looking at the Staroscope) Boy, both kids don't like working together.  
What do you think, sweetheart?

SWIFT HEART: (looking at the Staroscope)  
Peter and Annabelle should do teamwork for that tree house.

BRIGHT HEART: Maybe we should teach them about teamwork.  
Let's go down on Earth.

FUNSHINE: Sounds like fun.

PROUD HEART: Let's go.

COZY HEART: Got the heart shaped balloon ready.  
SO LET'S HURRY!

(all climbing aboard) (floating away and down towards to the tree)  
(they meet with Peter and Annabelle)

ANNABELLE: That Peter makes me so mad.  
Glad I'll do this project all by myself.

FUNSHINE: Working without your partner ain't so fun.

ANNABELLE: Who are you?

FUNSHINE: I'm Funshine Bear, that's Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit,  
Bright Heart Raccoon,  
Proud Heart Cat and Cozy Heart Penguin. We're the Care Bear Family,  
we want to help.

ANNABELLE: Don't think so.  
You'll abandoning me just like Peter did to me.

GRUMPY: Guess everyone could be a little grumpier.

SWIFT HEART: Just like you, sweetie.

COZY HEART: We won't do that.  
We want to help you and Peter working together.

BRIGHT HEART: Got a brainstorming idea.  
I'll get Peter back here to help us constructing your new tree house.  
BE RIGHT BACK!

As Bright Heart Raccoon finding Peter, No Heart, Misery, Beastly and Professor  
Coldheart are waiting for the right moment to strike back. He found Peter  
feeling upset.

BRIGHT HEART: Peter?

PETER: Huh? Who are you?

BRIGHT HEART: Bright Heart Raccoon.  
I'm a Care Bear Cousin. I want to help you.

PETER: NO WAY! NEVER HAPPENED!  
We never working together because we don't trust each other.  
The answer is no.

BRIGHT HEART: Well, you can't accomplish something all by yourself.  
Just try to help us even Annabelle.

PETER: Okay. Maybe I will.

(the Care Bears helping until they're about to get the Care Bears  
while constructing their tree house) (Grumpy got his face smack by a board)  
(Swift Heart Rabbit laughs) (Funshine shines with the board and nail 'em)  
(Swift Heart Rabbit speeds quickly as Cozy Heart got bucketed)

FUNSHINE: Are you having fun for doing this project?

BOTH KIDS: Yeah. (both smiles)

MISERY: ALL RIGHT, GENTLEMEN! OPERATION: TEAMWORK!  
ATTACK!

PROUD HEART: (gasps) PROFESSOR COLDHEART!  
MISERY, BEASTLY AND NO HEART!

(Coldheart freeze 'em except for Annabelle and Peter)  
(Swift Heart Rabbit zips away with Grumpy Bear)  
(No Heart zaps to capture the 2 remaining Care Bears)

SWIFT HEART: Too bad, No Heart.  
YOU'LL NEVER UNDERESTIMATING MY FAST WAYS OF SWIFT HEART RABBIT!  
You all right?

GRUMPY: Getting peachy.

BEASTLY: Not this time. Whoops.

(boards on them and knockout)

NO HEART: For once, teamwork just accomplishing our goal.

MISERY: INDEED! WE HAVE WON!

(all laughing as they're surrounding the 5 Care Bears) (both kids gasping)

They have done it to get the Care Bears while both Peter and Annabelle  
saw them in trouble. They're gonna figuring out of what they're gonna  
do with the Care Bears.

MISERY: Well done, everyone.  
I knew teamwork will do our dirty tricks on them.

PROF. COLDHEART: What shall we do to them?  
Perhaps freezing Carecicles in my Castle.

BEASTLY: Making them eating more mud pies with disgusting cockroaches on top.

CARE BEARS: EWW! YUCK!

NO HEART: Turning them into warthogs working in the darkest caves.

PROF. COLDHEART: I WANT THEM FREEZING!

BEASTLY: MUD PIES!

NO HEART: WARTHOGS!

(all arguing)

PROUD HEART: Now, it's our chance. Let's get out of here.

(moving away til Misery grabs them all) (all struggling)

MISERY: Not so fast.  
You see, Gentlemen?  
That's why we failed because of not working together.

NO HEART: You're right. What shall we do with them?

MISERY: Got something else in mind. TO THE CONSTRUCTION SITE!  
(sinister laughing)

CARE BEARS: HELP! HELP!

ANNABELLE: Peter, what are we gonna do?

PETER: Annabelle, we must work together to save them.  
They're our friends and we must help 'em together.

ANNABELLE: You're right. Together. LET'S GO!

So, then, the 4 villains are placing inside the Cement Molder to make them  
into stone bear family without getting out.

FUNSHINE: This is not my kind of fun.

GRUMPY: Those guys mean business.

SWIFT HEART: I'll get us out of here, I hope.

COZY HEART: Don't think so, Swift Heart. LOOK!

(Prof. Coldheart activates the cement mixer and pouring the cement on them)  
(cement turned stiff) (all struggling)

GRUMPY: Perfect. Concrete gone bad to worse.

BRIGHT HEART: No bright ideas to get out of this predicament.  
Looks like we're finished for good.

ALL: YEAH! WE DID IT!

NO HEART: Nice suggestion, Misery.  
Those despicable Care Bears will never get out.

PROF. COLDHEART: Caring will be much colder one for sure.

BEASTLY: You said it. (laughing)

Now, both Peter and Annabelle saw the toughest situation to save the  
Care Bears before they're really done for. Peter thinking of a plan to save  
the Care Bears and working together.

ANNABELLE: The poor Care Bears.  
They're really stuck together and never getting out.  
What do we do?

PETER: I GOT A IDEA!  
Listen. (whispers)

ANNABELLE: Cool idea, Peter.  
LET'S GO!

MISERY: CARING WILL BE GONE FOREVER!

BOTH: WE DON'T THINK SO!

ALL VILLAINS: WHAT THE...!?

ANNABELLE: Try to get me if you can, ugly creatures.  
(making fun of their faces and ran quickly)

ALL VILLAINS: UGLY CREATURES!?

MISERY: GET HER!

(they start following her)

BRIGHT HEART: BRIGHT IDEA, PETER!  
Problem was, how are we getting out?

PETER: AHA! (grabs the Jackhammer)  
This jackhammer will get you guys out.  
HOLD STILL!

PROUD HEART: I hope this'll worked or we're becoming Stone Bears.

GRUMPY: Nice punchline.

PETER: HERE GOES!

(turns on as the jackhammer as the cement block breaking apart)

Meanwhile at the alley, she got herself cornered with any exit to  
get herself out of the jam now.

ANNABELLE: Huh? OH, NO! DEAD END! THERE'S NO WHERE TO GO NOW!  
I'M TRAPPED!

MISERY: Yes, you are, my dear.  
You won't getting away this time.

PROF. COLDHEART: You'll be frozen today. Heh, heh, heh.

BEASTLY: YEAH! (snickering)

GRUMPY: Thank you for saving us all from being cemented.

SWIFT HEART: Nicely well put.

FUNSHINE: (gasps) ANNABELLE!

PROUD HEART: They'll hurt her for sure.

PETER: We got to save her. LET'S GO!

MISERY: After finishing you off, we'll be doing the same thing to your friends.  
DISPOSE OF HER!

ANNABELLE: AHH!

(Bright Heart Raccoon, Funshine Bear, Proud Heart Cat, Grumpy Bear,  
Cozy Heart Penguin and Swift Heart Rabbit came to rescue Annabelle)  
(Peter aside them)

ALL: FAREWELL!

COZY HEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!

ALL VILLAINS: Huh?

CARE BEARS: 4...3...2...1! STARE! COUSIN CALL!

(staring them down) (all struggling)

MISERY: STOP! ENOUGH! I HATE FEELINGS!

ALL VILLAINS: US, TOO!

PETER: Annabelle, are you all right?

ANNABELLE: I am.  
Now, let's give them a taste of their own medicine.  
CARE BEARS, BRING THEM ALONG!

(they ran as the Care Bears continue staring the villains back to the Cement Molders)

ANNABELLE: NOW!

PETER: Here's cement in your own eyes.  
(pulling the lever)

(cement on them as they're stiffer inside the cement)

MISERY: NO! NOT AGAIN! AHH!

NO HEART: CURSE, YOU KIDS!

PROF. COLDHEART: I hate those Fuzzies Wuzzies.

BEASTLY: Great. Stuck behind.

GRUMPY: Stick around and don't harm caring ever again, fellas.

SWIFT HEART: "Stick around." THAT'S A GOOD ONE!

(all laughing as they're walking away) (all villains growling and depressed)

And so, the Care Bears along with Peter and Annabelle working together  
to finish building a tree house. In no time, their tree house has been  
finally completed. Peter and Annabelle feeling good for working together.

PROUD HEART: Wow. Isn't it a perfect tree house you ever seen?

COZY HEART: You bet, Proud Heart.

BRIGHT HEART: You see, guys, working together can accomplish anything.  
Teamwork can do the inevitable.

SWIFT HEART: We're so proud of you.

GRUMPY: And how.

PETER: We should do.  
Maybe when we grow up we'll become Construction Workers.

ANNABELLE: And this time, we'll work together as a team.

FUNSHINE: Got something to cool us off without Coldheart's chilly attitude.

(all laughing together)

THE END!


	28. LITTLE RED RIDING CARE BEAR & ELDER'S LOVE JUST ELDER'S LOVE

At Care-A-Lot close by Grams Bear's house, two Baby Cub done something bad  
for almost hurting a poor bird with rocks and sticks while it's sitting down on the nest.  
Grams Bear saw everything is very mad at them.

BABY HUGS: GET OUT OF THE NEST, YOU STUPID BIRD!

BABY TUGS: WE WANT YOUR STUPID NEST!  
Right, Baby Hugs?

BABY HUGS: Right, Tugs.

GRAMS: (gasps) BABY HUGS! BABY TUGS!

BABY CUBS: Huh?

GRAMS: I so ashamed of you both.  
It's very unbelievable to harm that poor little bird.  
Come back inside my house for your punishment.

BABY CUBS: Oh, Grams Bear.

(bird chirps)

Inside their room...

BABY HUGS: I never seen her so unhappy.

BABY TUGS: She's oversteamed with anger.  
Maybe she needs more oatmeal after Breakfast.

BABY HUGS: Not so sure.

(door opens)

GRAMS: Are you cubs learned anything about what you did?

BABY HUGS: About what?

BABY TUGS: It's only a dumb bird.

GRAMS: Maybe a story can teach you something.

BABY HUGS: OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH!  
A STORY!

BABY TUGS: Tell us.

GRAMS: (sits down on her seat)  
It's about the wrong way and the right way.  
I called "Little Red Riding Care Bear."

(flashback in the forest)

GRAMS: Once upon a time, there's a small house lives with a Little Red Riding  
Care Bear. She's all set to go to Grams Bear's House with a goodies basket.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: Got everything to help my sick Grams Bear.  
Better hurry up.

(she sings while prancing)

GRAMS: Inside the deep forest, there's a ferocious monster named  
the Big Bad Beastly.

BEASTLY: Have to be in character.  
Hey, it's a living.  
Hello, little Care Bear, where did you off to?

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: Going to Grams Bear's house  
to give her a basket filled with goodies.

BEASTLY: Goodies, you say? Yum, yum.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: Well, gotta go.  
Take it easy, sir. La, la, la, la, la.

BEASTLY: Not if I get there first. (snickering til got hit by a tree)  
Ouch, darn trees. (bumped another tree) Why, me?

GRAMS BEAR: So, the Little Red Riding Care Bear continues her journey  
until she bumped a Woodsbear named Champ Woodsbear.

CHAMP: Be careful where you're going, Sports Fan.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: Sorry about that, Woodsbear.  
Gotta hurry to Grams Bear's house and delivering this basket.

CHAMP: Be careful, Sports Fan.  
The forest is very dangerous while walking by yourself.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: Ridiculous.  
I'll be fine. TAKE CARE!

(she's skipping around while singing)

CHAMP: Oh, boy.  
If she's encountering Big Bad Beastly, she'll be in big trouble.  
I better follow her.

(he grabs his ax and move out)

GRAMS: Meanwhile close by Grams Bear's house...

BEASTLY: There it is.  
Grams Bear's house.  
I cannot wait for getting those delicious goodies from Little Red Riding Care  
Bear. (snickering) (tripped on the root and lands hard) OWWIE!

BABY HUGS: Oh, no.  
Poor Little Red Riding Care Bear.

BABY TUGS: And then, what happened, Grams?

GRAMS: Big Bad Beastly came inside and putting Grams Bear inside the closet.  
Disguising himself as Grams to trap her til she's coming inside.

BEASTLY: She'll be coming anytime now and then, all those delicious goodies  
will be mine. (snickering)

(door knocks)

BEASTLY: SHE'S HERE!  
COME I...(clears throat) (Grams) Come on in, Little Red Riding Care Bear.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: I'm here, Grams and I come with your goodie basket.

BEASTLY: Goodies. Yum. (slobbering around)

LITTLE RED RIDING CARE BEAR: My, Grams Bear, what little nose you got.

BEASTLY: (Grams) To sniff your goodies, my dear.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: Grams, what big ugly eyes you got.

BEASTLY: WHY, YOU NO GOOD...(Grams) To see you in this place.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: And Grams Bear, what bad breath you got.

BEASTLY: ENOUGH OF YOUR INSULTS!  
GIVE ME THE DARN BASKET!

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: OH, NO! IT'S YOU I TALKED TO!  
BIG BAD BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: Bad move, little brat.

(he laughs while she's running away screaming) (Champ came to rescue her)

CHAMP: (gasps) Too late.

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: I should've listen to Champ Woodsbear.  
None of this ever happening to me. (sniffs)

CHAMP: WELL, TIME FOR ACTION, SPORTS FANS!  
CARE BEAR STARE! (staring the door down)

BEASTLY: HUH!? CHAMP WOODSBEAR!  
GET AWAY FROM ME!

CHAMP: BE GONE BEFORE YOU'LL BE A BEASTLY COAT THIS WINTER!

BEASTLY: FUR COAT!? AHH! (he zooms faster and going away) (bumps a tree)

LITTLE RED CARE BEAR: YEAH! Thank you, Champ, for saving my life.  
I'm sorry for not listening to you.  
I shouldn't wondering the forest all by myself or I'm in trouble with Big Bad Beastly.

CHAMP: It's okay, Sports Fan.  
You're safe and Grams Bear is all right, too.  
You must choose the wrong way or the right way.  
Right ways are always fixing your difficult problems.

GRAMS: (opens the door) Right you are.  
Too bad, he's not getting my Strawberry Pie Surprise.

CHAMP: Why's that?

GRAMS: He's missing his desert time.

(all laughing)

GRAMS: And so, Little Red Riding Care Bear learned her lesson and they  
lived happily ever after. The End.

BABY TUGS: What a great story and taught us a lesson.

BABY HUGS: Right ways are always fixing our difficult problems.

(bird chirps)

BOTH CUBS: BIRD! (hugs) We're so sorry. Can you ever forgive us?

(bird chirps and nodded)

GRAMS: That's my little ones. (winks)

THE END!

At the Cloud Boat miles away from Care-A-Lot, both Elders, True Heart Bear  
and Noble Heart Horse were relaxing while the sunny skies kept shining to  
have a wonderful day together.

NOBLE HEART: It'll tell you, True Heart Bear.  
Nothing like a warm day sailing just us two.

TRUE HEART: I know.  
It's kinda nice to get away from it all.  
But we got responsibilities protecting Caring from evil.

NOBLE HEART: I know.  
The Care Bear Family are taking care of everything.

Meanwhile...

TENDERHEART: Ahh...what a beautiful day, isn't it, my sweet?

LOVE-A-LOT: It sure is, Tenderheart.  
Nothing's gonna ruined out perfectly wonderful day.

Suddenly...

MISCHIEF: (snickering) That's what she thinks.  
Hmm. I bet two Elders were sailing away so I better cause more mischief.  
Here I come. (laughs evilly) (zips)

GRUMPY: Checking everywhere around the Earth.  
No sign of No Heart or and uncaring activities.

SWIFT HEART: And Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear  
were on a romantic sailing together. (sighs)

GRUMPY: Guess I can lived with that. (puts a thumb at her)

(she growls a little) (all laughing)

MIschief is searching everywhere to do pranks on the Care Bear Elders  
making sure they'll get back to Care-A-Lot or return. He found them  
at last so he eventually lands close by the wheel.

MISCHIEF: There they are.  
Time to do more mischief. (laughs)

TRUE HEART: I'm getting hungry.  
Need something to eat.

NOBLE HEART: I'll get the snacks pronto. Be right back.

(he grabs the plate with sandwiches until Mischief putting with mousetraps) (he zips)

NOBLE HEART: Got the sandwiches ready to get eaten.  
Here's one written your name all over it.

TRUE HEART: Thank you.

MISCHIEF: Come on.

(SNAP!)

TRUE HEART: YEEOW! Noble Heart Horse, is this some kind of joke?

NOBLE HEART: Pretty hilarious, huh?

TRUE HEART It ain't hilarious.  
I hope I get a different kind of sandwich.

MISCHIEF: Yeah. The slimy sludge sandwich.  
It'll make her day despicable.

(chomp and spits out)

TRUE HEART: YEEUCK!  
What kind of sandwich is this?  
It fills with some kind of slimy goo.  
Noble Heart Horse, stop making pranks on me.

NOBLE HEART: HEY! I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU!  
WELL, IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME VERY MUCH, I'LL GO INSIDE ALONE!

(he walks away)

TRUE HEART: AND STAY THERE FOREVER!

(she cries a little while being mad)

MISCHIEF: Their relationship just crumbling like rotten cakes in the garbage cans.  
Better finish them off once and for all.

(looking at the wheel) (evil smirk) (stormy clouds passing by)

TENDERHEART: Hmm. Huh?  
Something's going on top of the skies.  
It looks like a bad storm brewing possibly where Noble Heart Horse and  
True Heart Bear sailing.

ALL: NOBLE HEART AND TRUE HEART WILL BE HURT!

LOVE-A-LOT: WE GOT TO SAVE THEM!

GRUMPY: Like Brave Heart Lion said it all the time.  
CHARGE!

(all running) (they got a speed cloud boat and speeds up)

SWIFT HEART: WE BETTER BE QUICK LIKE A BUNNY!

LOVE-A-LOT: I hope our Elders don't get hurt from those thunderous clouds.  
We're coming, Noble and True Heart.

Meanwhile at the Cloud Boat, Mischief was about to do the most  
unthinkable thing he ever established, pulling the wooden wheel away from the  
Cloud Boat swimming away into the cloudy seas.

TRUE HEART: I better turning back to Care-A-Lot. Huh?

MISCHIEF: YEAH! They'll never get back to Care-A-Lot ever again.  
(grabs the wheel)

TRUE HEART: MISCHIEF!

MISCHIEF: What?

(he drops the wheel and swimming away)

TRUE HEART: YOU IDIOT!  
Now, we'll never getting back to Care-A-lot and you've been playing pranks on us.  
How could you?

MISCHIEF: I'm a Crafty Prankster without care.  
I always do bad things.

NOBLE HEART: Huh? Mischief? I should've known a stowaway Prankster be around.

MISCHIEF: Too bad and too late.  
The wheel's gone and you'll never go back to...

(storms coming and making the waves badly)

MISCHIEF: ...Care-A-Lot?

(lightning strikes and thunder rumbling)

MISCHIEF: I HATE STORMS! GANG WAY!

(he's going inside the cabin and hiding underneath the bed)

TRUE HEART: NOBLE HEART HORSE!  
I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I SAY TO YOU!

NOBLE HEART: I'M SORRY FOR ARGUING WITH YOU!  
THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!

TRUE HEART: WHAT IS IT!?

NOBLE HEART: WHATEVER HAPPENS TO US, I LOVE YOU!  
I ALWAYS DO!

TRUE HEART: THE SAME FEELINGS ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU, TOO!

As the storm continues to grow stronger, the Care Bears were too late to save  
their Elders on time while they're on their speed Cloud Boat as Tenderheart Bear  
shouts with worry.

TENDERHEART: OH, NO! WE'RE TOO LATE!

LOVE-A-LOT: WAIT! It's like you said.  
It's never too late if you care enough.

GRUMPY: SHE'S RIGHT!

SWIFT HEART: LET'S STARE TO MAKE A GRAPPLING HOOK ON THAT BOAT!

TENDERHEART: RIGHT! CARE BEAR STARE!

(all staring into a grappling hook and grabbing it)

BOTH ELDERS: Huh? THE CARE BEARS! WE'RE SAVED!

TENDERHEART: GRUMPY BEAR, PULL IN REVERSE!

GRUMPY: AYE-AYE!

(he drives in reverse and taking the Cloud Boat back to Care-A-Lot)

And so, thanks to the Care Bears, the Elders are saved while Mischief  
is getting out of the cabin feeling glad the storms are gone.

MISCHIEF: Huh? The storm stopped?  
THE STORM STOPPED! AHA!  
Time to leave.

(the Care Bears saw him while getting mad)

MISCHIEF: Hello.

CARE BEARS: CARE BEAR STARE!

(staring at him)

MISCHIEF: HEY, THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!  
HEY! WATCH IT! I better leave before I get...

(CLANG! by a anchor)

MISCHIEF: (lump on his head) ...hurt. Ohh. (walks away)

GRUMPY: ANCHOR'S AWAY!

(all laughing)

NOBLE HEART: Let's be careful of what we say or we'll get  
our hurtings hurt.

TRUE HEART: True feelings always spoken.

(both kissing) (2 couples hugging and kissing)

THE END!


	29. ONLY DRINK TIME WILL TELL

At Professor Coldhert's Castle, himself just figuring out of what he's gonna

do to harm caring with his cold clutches. The problem was...  
he has no idea what.

PROF. COLDHEART: Boy, it's more complicated as I thought.  
Trying to find a brilliant plot in my mind.  
My mind just melted.  
UGH!

(he slipped and thuds on the snow bank)

PROF. COLDHEART: Uhh...  
Got to figure out something or I'm a uncolded Professor.

(turns on TV as he saw a 1950's Commercial)

ANNOUNCER: TRY OUR FIZZY DRINKS!  
SO HIP! SO GOOD! You'll get a fizzy in every bubble out of your cup.  
TRY IT NOW!

PROF. COLDHEART: THAT'S IT!  
I go to back in time to make my very own refreshment.  
Making them just like me.  
Then, in the future, Care Bears won't never existed. (laughs)

Meanwhile at the Forest of Feelings, Cute Heart Mouse is splashing all by himself  
without a Care Bear Cousin having fun with him.

CUTE HEART: It's boring without the Care Bear Cousins.  
I hope they'll be back very soon or being so lonely today.  
Huh?  
Something's going on the Rainbow River. Huh?

(picture shown)

PROF. COLDHEART: This Time Freeze Machine will get me to the 1950's.  
Then, the Care Bears' future will be history.

CUTE HEART: OH, NO! HE'S GOING BACK IN TIME TO REARRANGING  
OUR FUTURE! No time to lose.

(Cute Heart got his Rainbow Roller and zooming quickly)

PROF. COLDHEART: Time to freeze time.

(activating the machine to freeze time as making going back in time)  
(Cute Heart Mouse hops out and follows him) (portal disappeared)

In no time, Prof. Coldheart already made it to the 1950's in Omaha, Nebreska,  
everything's changed while teen kids doing the groovy things at the Malt Shop.  
He's happy to do something really nasty.

PROF. COLDHEART: I'M HERE! 1950!  
Now, to find the Manufacturing Beverage Company to produce my new  
refreshment.

TEEN KIDS: NICE COLD DIGS, DADDY-O!

PROF. COLDHEART: Hipsters. Ugh.

CUTE HEART: He's at the 1950's era and so am I.  
Better following him before the timeline rearranges.  
Where did he go?

In no time, he's at the Fizzy Manufacturing Company, looking everywhere  
to find the concussion pot where they're making Fizzy sodas before it's too late.  
As the matter of fact, it's too late.

PROF. COLDHEART: THERE IT IS!  
Now, to put my secret ingredient to make my minions. (laughing)

CUTE HEART: Where is he?

LITTLE CHILD: Nice ears.  
Are you Mackey Mouse?

CUTE HEART: Everybody's a critic.  
I'm not. I'm Samson Mouse and I'm looking for my cold hearted friend.  
Have you seen him?

LITTLE CHILD: Last I know, he went inside that Fizzy factory.

CUTE HEART: THE FIZZY FACTORY!? THANKS, KID!

LITTLE CHILD: Nice mouse ears, Daddy-o.

(all the Fizzy sodas got Coldheart ingredient) (ship them and droving away)

CUTE HEART: OH, NO!

PROF. COLDHEART: It's too late, Care Bear Cousin.  
All those refreshing beverages been shipping everywhere.  
You Fuzzy Wuzzies will never existed.

CUTE HEART: Oh, no. (crying)

He's right. Everyone are trying the new ingredient in those Fizzy drinks  
and everyone are gonna transforming into Coldheart minions to control  
with.

BOY: This is the best refreshement I ever tasted.  
Huh? What's happening to me?

(Coldheart skin and his head) (he's becoming nasty)

TEEN KID: Cannot wait for tasting this refreshing drink.

(drinks and becoming Coldheart minion) (trashing the place around)  
(all the people drinking the sutff and becoming Coldheart minions)

CUTE HEART: I'm too late.  
All the care in the world been conquered by Coldheart's ingredient.  
It's over. My family are in trouble.

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, something's happening to the Kingdom  
of Caring all thanks to Coldheart's evil refreshment.  
One of the cloudy villages disappearing.

TENDERHEART: Huh?  
THE CLOUDY VILLAGE STARTS DISAPPEARING!  
What's happening to Care-A-Lot?

GRAMS: I don't know but the Forest of Feelings is disappearing as well.  
Who could've done this?

COZY HEART: FROFESSOR COLDHEART, THAT'S WHO!

TENDERHEART: How did you know, Cozy Heart?

COZY HEART: I was about to help Cute Heart Mouse until time freezes a little.  
Luckily I was underwater and saw Coldheart going back in time.  
Cute Heart included.

TENDERHEART: He's changing history of caring that we won't exist.

GRUMPY: GREAT THOERY!  
BUT WE MUST LEAVE OR WE'LL ALL DISAPPEARED!

(all screaming as most of the Caring places disappearing) (they going to their  
Cloudcars and Rainbow Rollers)

Meanwhile back in the 1950's...

CUTE HEART: Some Care Bear Cousin I turned out to be.

(he got grabbed by 14 year old girl named Emily)

EMILY: Hey, there.

CUTE HEART: Who are you?

EMILY: Name's Emily Thomas.  
I saw everything while the cold hearted Daddy-o is changing everyone.

CUTE HEART: Yeah and I failed.

EMILY: Don't be sad, uhh...

CUTE HEART: Cute Heart Mouse and I'm a Care Bear Cousin from the future.

EMILY: The future?

CUTE HEART: Yes. I was following Professor Coldheart before things  
got out of hand. It's over.

EMILY: It ain't over til it's over.  
COME ON!

So, Cute Heart Mouse and his new friend, Emily were trying to put the end  
of Coldheart refreshment operation once and for all. Later, Coldheart made  
his own sign by his freezy powers. He called...

PROF. COLDHEART: FREEZY DRINKS!  
That's most appropriate.

BOTH: COLDHEART, STOP THIS AT ONCE!

PROF. COLDHEART: Too late, Daddy-os.  
Everywhere will be my domain and your existence starts disappearing.  
LOOK!

CUTE HEART: Huh? (tummy vanished) NO! MY TUMMY SYMBOL!  
IT'S DISAPPEARING! (his body vanishing sightly)  
NOW, I'M START DISAPPEARING ALSO!  
This is definitely not good, Emily, I'm a goner for sure.

EMILY: There must be a way to stop this.

PROF. COLDHEART: IMPOSSIBLE! HA HA HA HA!

EMILY: Nothing's impossible if you're helping a friend in need.  
Must get one of his drinks and doing experiments.

In no time, Emily grabs the drink and starts making so delicious  
to eliminate the cold heartedness before they stayed in that position  
forever as for the Care Bear Family, Care-A-Lot's vanished as well as themselves.

LOVE-A-LOT: CARE-A-LOT VANISHED!  
And so are we.  
Tenderheart, I'm glad to be in love with you.

TENDERHEART: Me, too, sweetheart.

(holding hands as they're gone) (Care Bears crying while vanishing too quickly)

CUTE HEART: Guess this is it. I have failed.  
My poor family. (crying in tears)

EMILY: AHA! TIME FOR A DRINK ON YOU!

PROF. COLDHEART: HUH!?

(she threw the ingredient on the refreshment as they're drinking  
making things back to normal) (all cheering)

PROF. COLDHEART: NO! NO!

(Cute Heart is back to normal)

CHEER: HEY, EVERYONE, LOOK!  
WE BACK TO NORMAL AND CARE-A-LOT'S BACK, TOO!

(all cheering)

PROF. COLDHEART: YOU DELINQUENT!  
I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU GOOD!

CUTE HEART: Not when I'm around. CARE BEAR COUSIN CALL!

(staring him back to his own time and portal about to disappeared)

CUTE HEART: TIME FOR ME TO GO!  
AND THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!

EMILY: It's my pleasure. (hugging him) Perhaps I'll see you into the future.  
TAKE CARE!

CUTE HEART: KEEP ON CARING, EMILY! I'LL MISS YOU! (sheds a tear)

And so, Cute Heart Mouse is back to the Forest of Feelings and the  
Care Bear Family have come and seeing him in celebration.  
Prof. Coldheart got snowbounded in failure. After the celebration's over,  
Cute Heart was so sad that he'll never see Emily again.

TENDERHEART: Hey, Cute Heart.

CUTE HEART: Hey, Tenderheart.

TENDERHEART: What's wrong?

CUTE HEART: Nothing much. It's that I missed Emily because she's my friend.  
(sighs) I won't see her again.

TENDERHEART: I don't be too sure about that. (as she's right in front of him)

EMILY: Hey, Cute Heart.

CUTE HEART: EMILY! (hugging with tears) Even though you changed but  
I'm glad to see you.

EMILY: You can't changed the past of tougher problems.  
You got to learned from 'em.

CUTE HEART: Indeed. (sniffs with a smile)

TENDERHEART: Any more adventures with caring?

CUTE HEART: Only time will tell, Tenderheart. Only time will tell.  
(winks)

THE END!


	30. WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES

For the first time, No Heart and Misery will make the most unimaginable spell  
in history of all Care-A-Lot and the world of caring. They'll be making a spell  
called DEEP SLUMBER FOREVER.

(lightning clashes)

MISERY: You called for me, No Heart?

NO HEART: Yes, Misery, I did.  
Join me once more to make the most unimaginable spell of all.

MISERY: What is it?

NO HEART: Deep Slumber Forever.

MISERY: Sounds very interesting.  
I loved to bring more miserableness on Caring so badly.

NO HEART: I already collecting all the ingredients to make this spell.  
All I need is your powers.

MISERY: NO SWEAT!

(both of them using powers to make it more darker with hatred)  
(lightning strikes) (bubbling rapidly) (purple dark smoke swirling)

NO HEART: EXCELLENT!  
THE SPELL IS FULLY FINISHED! HA HA HA!

MISERY: Packs up a wild punch, No Heart.  
Where's your bumbling assistant of yours?

BEASTLY: YOW! (smashed a vase)

NO HEART: Does that answering your question?

BEASTLY: No Heart, I'm going on vacation because I've been working too much.  
Need to relax before I...(slips and thuds) ...getting myself hurt.

MISERY: Bubble Brain.

NO HEART: Go right ahead.  
Enjoy your vacation before...I GET VERY ANGRY!

BEASTLY: I'M GOING AND I'M GONE!

(he runs til he crashed into the spell jars) (explosions)  
(No Heart face palm on his face)

MISERY: Good help to find these days, right, No Heart?

NO HEART: Never mind.  
LET'S GO TO CARE-A-LOT BY NIGHTFALL!

(both laughing evilly)

At nighttime, the entire Care Bear Family are at their beds going to sleep  
while Tenderheart Bear is tuckering his bed when Love-A-Lot showed up.  
He looks around and say...

TENDERHEART: There.  
All finished. Hey, there, Love-A-Lot.

LOVE-A-LOT: Tenderheart, is it okay if I sleep with you?

TENDERHEART: Sure. By all means. (both lying down together)  
Lovely night, don't you think?

LOVE-A-LOT: It sure is.  
Glad to enjoy this wonderful night with you. (yawns)  
Good night, Tenderheart.

TENDERHEART: Night, my sweet. (kisses on right cheek)

(both sleeping)

Suddenly...

(both powerful Wizards came and pouring the Deep Slumber Forever  
potion on them) (evil potion spreading everywhere) (both laughing evilly)  
(the Care Bears are at the Dream World forever)

SWIFT HEART: Hey, sweetheart, where are we at?

GRUMPY: By the looks of the dark clouds, I say the forbidden territory.  
Very unpleasant sight.

SWIFT HEART: Better wake myself up. WAKE UP!  
(smacking her face and shaking her head) WAKE UP!  
IT'S NO USE! I'M STILL ASLEEP!

GRUMPY: You're a little overboard for that sort of thing.

PLAYFUL HEART: Don't like this scary place in one bit.  
Better pinching myself to wake myself up. (pinch) OW!

LOYAL HEART: Don't think it's gonna helped?

PLAYFUL HEART: No. It didn't.

BABY TUGS: Baby Hugs? Baby Hugs?  
GRAMS BEAR!

GRAMS: I'm here, my little one. (Baby Tugs hugging her)

BABY TUGS: Where are we at?

GRAMS: Trouble if you ask me.  
Can't find Baby Hugs around this place.

BRAVE HEART: This is incredibly spooky if you ask me.  
We got to wake ourselves up.  
WAKE UP! Huh? NOT WORKING!

HARMONY: I'm afraid, Flight Heart.  
This place is the most spookiest places since No Heart's Castle.

FLIGHT HEART: I know, my sweet.  
We better finding the others and getting ourselves out together.  
COME ON! (they flew around)

(the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins are running til the evil  
creatures coming towards them calling themselves; DEMON WARRIORS!)  
(creatures growling) (all gasping)

SWIFT HEART: WHO ARE THOSE THINGS!?

DREAM DEMON: Welcome to your worst nightmares, Care Bear Family.  
(sinister laughing)

TENDERHEART: Who are you guys?

DREAM DEMON: We're the Demon Warriors.  
I'm Dream Demon, Leader of my evil army in this realm.  
We are casting evil presences around Dream World to give you nightmares.  
WE ARE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES! (laughs evilly)

PROUD HEART: You'll never harming the Care Bear Family, Demons.

GRUMPY: YEAH!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, PREPARE TO STARE!  
COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! COUSIN CALL!

(all staring until it didn't worked on them)

FRIEND: Our staring powers aren't working, everyone.

LOTSA: And that's the truth.

DREAM DEMON: Your staring powers won't worked in this realm.  
Hatred, uncariness and unhappiness are always be around everywhere.  
YOU WON'T WIN!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY,  
SEPARATE YOURSELVES AND RUN AWAY!

(all screaming and getting separated)

DREAM DEMON: DEMON WARRIORS, HURT THEM AND GET THEM ALL!

(21 Demon Warriors are going separate ways to get the CB family)  
(Dream Demon laughs evilly)

It looks like the Care Bear Family are in trouble for sure.  
No Heart and Misery will win the battle for sure. Meanwhile on Earth,  
Shrieky was about to go to sleep until something bad just happened.

SHRIEKY: I just can't sleep.  
Got a bad feeling about something's bad to the Care Bears.  
(gasps and saw at the window) OH, NO! I WAS RIGHT!  
Got to help them. (running off)

Q-BOT: Helping the neighborhood kids is worth caring.  
Even I'm a technilogical machinery but I got a heart.

SHRIEKY: Huh?

(bumped together)

Q-BOT: I'm very sorry. Are you okay?

SHRIEKY: I'm okay but the Care Bears aren't.  
Who are you?

Q-BOT: Q-Bot, a friend for the Care Bears.  
Yours?

SHRIEKY: Shrieky. Ex-Niece for No Heart but I'm a nice person.

Q-BOT: Please to meet you, Shrieky.  
What about the Care Bears?

SHRIEKY: SEE FOR YOURSELF!

Q-BOT: OH, NO! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!

SHRIEKY: Can you get us there?

Q-BOT: NO PROBLEM!  
GRAB ON!

(got his helicopter propellers and both of them flying back to Care-A-Lot)

SHRIEKY: I hope we're not too late.

Meanwhile in the Dream World, the Demon Warriors starting to fight off  
the Care Bear Family as they're trying to stare them but unfortunately,  
it didn't worked still as Grams Bear holding the cubs before they're gonna get themselves  
hurt.

(zaps and explosions) (all screaming) (sword swiping and slicing the lands to  
crumbles)

BRAVE HEART: GOT TO BE BRAVE! (3X) IF I DON'T BECOMING A RUG BY  
THE FIREPLACE!

(ZAPS! (BOOM!) (ground crumbles)

CUTE HEART: I DON'T WANNA STAY THIS PLACE MUCH LONGER!  
I want a piece of cheese, helping others around and Care-A-Lot, too.

(ZAPS!) (explosions) (he screams)

HARMONY: It's impossible to stare them and never going back to Care-A-Lot.

FLIGHT HEART: WE GOT INCOMING FROM THERE!

(he zaps them quickly by the Demon Warriors' sword)

ALL: (gasps) FLIGHT HEART SQUIRREL! HARMONY BEAR!

(both screaming in pain)

TENDERHEART: Nobody hurts my family and getting a way with it.  
(grabs the rock and throw at the Demon Warrior)

DEMON WARRIOR #1: HEY, THAT HURT!

FLIGHT HEART: THANKS, TENDERHEART!

CHEER: THAT'S THE CHEER I WANT TO CHEER MORE FROM YOU,  
TENDERHEART!

DEMON WARRIOR #1: YOU WILL PAY!

(zaps at him til he dodges quickly) (explosions)

LOVE-A-LOT: You better stay with me.  
It's much safer than dealing with that ugly demon.

Elsewhere in the Dream World, Baby Hugs is all by herself trying  
to find Baby Tugs and Grams Bear but so far she's all alone while the  
Demon Warriors continuing to hurt the Care Bear Family.

BABY HUGS: Where are you, Tugs?  
Grams Bear, are you here?  
I'm so alone and very frightened.  
I wanna go home right now.

DEMON WARRIOR #2: There's no escape, little cub.

(she shrieks as the Demon Warrior came)

DEMON WARRIOR #3: We're gonna put you in the cage til we  
get the rest of them.

(transforming the ground as a canon and a cage)  
(she's crying with fear)

DEMON WARRIOR #2: Don't go away. We'll be back.

(they wondering off)

BABY HUGS: I wanna go home. (shedding tears)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

(both Q-Bot and Shrieky came to see all darkness around Care-A-Lot)

SHRIEKY: THIS ISN'T LOOKING GOOD!  
WE'RE TOO LATE!

Q-BOT: We better wake our friends about this. COME ON!

(they entering Grumpy's place)

SHRIEKY: WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!

Q-BOT: GRUMPY, IT'S ME, Q-BOT! YOU'RE FRIEND!  
Wake up immediately not sooner.

SHRIEKY: I'll Shriek. Hold on your optic sensors.

(Q-Bot holding his ears) (she shrieks)

MISERY: WHAT WAS THAT!?

NO HEART: SHRIEKY! LET'S GET HER!

(both ran quickly)

Q-BOT: Did it worked?

SHRIEKY: No, Q-Bot, it's not working.  
Grumpy and Swift Heart are in a trance by dark magic.  
My guess it...

NO HEART: Why the Care Bears will never waking up forever.

Q-BOT: THAT'S A BIG MISTAKE FOR HURTING OUR FRIENDS!

MISERY: And what are you gonna do about it, hmm?

Q-BOT: THIS!

(giving him the plunger at his face)

MISERY: HEY!

SHRIEKY: What a potty mouth.

NO HEART: Wretched bolted parts. (zaps to him til Shrieky using her mirror to block it)

SHRIEKY: Q-BOT, TAKE GRUMPY AND SWIFT HEART TO SAFETY!  
I'll distracting my ex-Uncle with my mirror.

Q-BOT: RIGHT!

(Q-Bot grabs them both and moving quickly) (Misery taking the plunger out)  
(No heart continues zapping his ex-Niece) (blocked by her mirror many times)

MISERY: COME BACK HERE, YOU INTERFERING ROBOTIC FOOL!  
(ran quickly as he zapping him)

Q-BOT: Better giving him the slip.

(he threw a banana peel as he slipping) (thuds on a barrel filled with pink frosting)

MISERY: (spits) I hate pink frosting.

Meanwhile back at the Dream World, most of the Care Bear Family got  
captured and beaten up one at a time. They didn't getting both Elders of the  
Care Bear Family including 7 remaining Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins.

TRUE HEART: This is terribly bad.  
Most of us got captured from those swords of theirs.

NOBLE HEART: We try everything to stop them but we failed.  
It's impossible to leave this bad realm.  
We're pretty much hopeless.

GRUMPY: All the excitement is making me hungry.

SWIFT HEART: HUNGRY!?  
Why thinking of food in the time like this?

GRUMPY: Eating always helping my awful problems.

(face palm by Swift Heart)

CHAMP: Hate to break your conversation, Sports Fans, WE GOT MORE COMPANY  
COMING UP!

(Demon Warriors trying to grab them as they're leaving)

TENDERHEART: WILL THIS EVER ENDS!?

LOVE-A-LOT: TO THEM, IT AIN'T!

FLIGHT HEART: HOLD ON, DARLING!  
I'M GONNA OVERFLYING THOSE DANGEROUS GUYS TO A PULP!

(he flew faster and spinning them all at once) (they thudded on the pot hole)

ALL: HOORAY FOR FLIGHT HEART SQUIRREL!

HARMONY: My flying Champion. (hugs him happy)

(cage opens til they landed on them)

ALL: OW!

HARMONY: WE'RE CAGED, TOO!

DREAM DEMON: (grabs them all and putting them into their cage)  
YOU ALL HAVE FAILED! Now, nothing'll stopping the most unbeatable team  
in this world. (sinister laughing)

LOTSA: And that's the truth.

CARE BEARS: LOSTA!

LOTSA: Gotta say something truthfully, everyone.

in Care-A-Lot, Q-Bot is at the Forest of Feelings putting  
the 2 two sweethearts, Grumpy Bear and Swift Hear Rabbit down by the trees  
and stands in front of them protecting from Misery.

Q-BOT: You two stay there while I protecting you both from Misery.  
Come and get me, miserable creature. (drove away)

MISERY: Where did they go?

Q-BOT: I'M RIGHT HERE!

MISERY: YOU'LL GET THE CONSEQUENCES FOR INTERRUPTING OUR PLAN!

(he zaps at them) (explosions) (Q-Bot threw a bucket, plunger, a bowling ball,  
hairbrush, shoes and a barrel filled with pink frosting)

MISERY: OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!

(barrel lands on him again)

MISERY: I really hate pink a lot.

Q-BOT: Is your color.

(Misery growls)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, No Heart never quits while Shrieky continues  
protecting herself with her mirror until she's tiring herself and thuds on the ground  
as No Heart approaching towards her.

SHRIEKY: Oh, no, I'm getting too tired protecting myself.  
Guess you got me really good but you'll never harm caring.

NO HEART: Flattery will never help you.  
Once those Care Bears continuning in deep slumber, Care-A-Lot's finished.  
AND WE WILL RULE THE WORLD FOREVER!

(he laughs evilly)

SHRIEKY: Help me. (sheds a tear)

Meanwhile back at the Dream World, the entire Care Bear Family were sad  
for failing their mission to wake up even stopping the Demon Warriors.  
It looks like they already met their match.

NOBLE HEART: It's no use, everyone.  
Those despicable demons got us from our running.

TRUE HEART: We cannot give up hope, my love.  
Hope is all we got.

NOBLE HEART: Maybe so but we'll never leave this realm ever again.

(all crying in tears)

GRUMPY: Bright Heart Raccoon, is there a way to get out of this jam?

BRIGHT HEART: Afraid not, Grumpy Bear.  
No logical ways to get out of this situation.  
Looks like we're finished forever.

HARMONY: I missed Care-A-Lot, my love.  
Why those uncaring demons harming our caringness?

FLIGHT HEART: There's no other explanation, Harmony Bear.  
They're born evil and our staring powers failed us.

BABY HUGS: There must be a way to leave this horrible place.  
But how?

BABY TUGS: Listen, Hugs, we just can't leave. It's over.  
(sniffs) I miss Care-A-Lot.

GRAMS: NO! Like Tenderheart Bear always said those words...

ALL: IT'S NEVER TOO LATE IF YOU CARING ENOUGH!

TENDERHEART: By the clouds of Care-A-Lot, you're right, Grams Bear.  
We must fight back.

LOVE-A-LOT: We're Care Bears not Warriors of Protection.

TENDERHEART: But we got to try protecting the loved ones  
or our caring will be done for.  
We must use our ingenuity skills to save caring.

ALL: HOORAY!

CHEER: I love cheering.  
Cheering always making me feels so good.

TENDERHEART: Bright Heart Raccoon, come here and let's becoming warriors.

BRIGHT HEART: NO PROBLEM, TENDERHEART!

In no time, both Tenderheart Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon are designing  
weapons and armor to protect all the care in the world and themselves.  
They made heart swords, bows and arrows and sheilds, too.  
After they done, Dream Demon have returned to finish his job.

DREAM DEMON: All right, caring trespassers, time to finish you all.  
Huh? What are dressed up for? Halloween? My favorite holiday.

TENDERHEART: NO! WE ARE GONNA SAVE CARING  
FROM THE UGLINESS OF YOU!

DREAM DEMON: Flattery won't save you this time.

TENDERHEART: No. We will. CARE BEARS!

DREAM DEMON: Dream on, Care Bears.  
Your staring powers won't worked on me.

TENDERHEART: ATTACK!

DREAM DEMON: WHAT!?

(slicing the gate door as they're attacking Dream Demon)

DREAM DEMON: DEMON WARRIORS, ATTACK!

(Dream Warriors coming out and start attacking) (swords clashing, they  
got protected by their heart sheilds as few Care Bear Cousins ready to  
open fire) (zaps and explosions)

PROUD HEART: ARCHERS, GET READY TO FIRE AT THEM!  
READY...AIM...FIRE!

(they letting go heart arrows as few Demon Warriors got hurt with care)  
(few of them in pain)

GENTLE HEART: WE GOT THEM GOOD!  
Never underestimating the power of caring.

DREAM DEMON: WHAT'S GOING ON!?  
I THOUGHT WE'RE POWER ENOUGH TO ELIMINATING THEM!

BRAVE HEART: Like Gentle Heart Lamb said; "never underestimating the  
power of caring." Caring will never be destroyed as long as we existed.

DREAM DEMON: SHUT IT! YAH!

(he tries to grab him but the caring grows stronger and got zapped)

DREAM DEMON: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!

TENDERHEART: Nothing impossible to us Care Bears and  
we will return to Care-A-Lot.

LOSTA: AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Misery and No Heart were about to annihilating  
they called in their hate, interfering dwellers by their evil magic until  
the magic of evil was about to dissipated.

SHRIEKY: Sorry, Care Bears, I failed.

NO HEART: You should've come back with me, Shrieky.  
We will do evil together.

SHRIEKY: Never.

NO HEART: Very well.

(few dark spell smoke starts to dissipated)

NO HEART: WHAT!?

SHRIEKY: Huh?

(evil magic is weakening)

MISERY: WHAT!? NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!  
THOUGHT OUR PLAN IS FOOLPROOF!

Q-BOT: It seems that your dark magic's disappearing  
and the Care Bear Family will awakened their endless slumber.

MISERY: Maybe. But we got enough power to destroy you both.

Meanwhile back at the Dream World, the Demon Warriors and Dream Demon  
have been finally defeated as Tenderheart Bear said to their defeated team  
of hate.

ALL: VICTORY!

WISH: Our wish just finally coming true.  
Don't you think?

TENDERHEART: Caring will always be around as long as we're together.  
We can do anything possible.

LOVE-A-LOT: Right, my love.

FUNSHINE: That's enough fun for our last lifetime.  
How are getting out of this realm?

COZY HEART: WAIT! LOOK!

LOYAL LIGHT: IT'S THE LIGHT!  
THE DARK MAGIC IS WEAKENING!

GRAMS: Thank goodness.

BOTH BABY CUBS: YEAH!

NOBLE HEART: Let's waking us ourselves up to the light and back to Care-A-Lot.

TRUE HEART: Let's do it.

(they're going up towards to the light and waking themselves up)

GRUMPY: WE'RE BACK TO CARE-A-LOT!

SWIFT HEART: And we know who's responsible for doing this to us.

MISERY: OH, NO! THEY'RE AWAKENED!

NO HEART: TIME FOR YOU TO BE DESTROYED!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, IT'S STARING TIME!  
COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! COUSIN CALL!

(staring themselves really hard) (thuds) (plunger at Misery's face)

Q-BOT: Welcome back, Care Bears.

MISERY: (muffles) We're defeated. We better get back to your Castle.

NO HEART: Perhaps you're right.

GOOD LUCK: You just run of luck, fellas.  
You better leave or...

(cloudy shaken) (all thuds a little) (Dream Demon and the Demon  
Warriors came out)

BOTH EVIL GUYS: WHO ARE YOU!?

DREAM DEMON: Dream Demon and the Demon Warriors.  
You made us defeated in our realm, fools. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!

(both villains gulping)

DREAM DEMON: My top hat for you brave warriors but we shall  
return and you'll be defeated. GET THOSE FOOLS!

(both shouts and running away) (they zaps with explosions)

BRAVE HEART: Guess that's that.

CHEER: Thank you both for caring, Q-Bot and Shrieky.

BOTH: No problem.

LOVE-A-LOT: We all have learned from our fears and our nightmares.  
Don't let fears getting to your dreams. Control them no matter what.

ALL: RIGHT, LOVE-A-LOT!

BEDTIME: All the excitement makes me going to sleep. Nighty-night.  
(yawns)

TENDERHEART: At this rate, we all gonna be like Bedtime Bear.

WISH: Wish granted.

(all laughing)

THE END!


	31. BIRTHDAY BEAR'S SURPRISE

At Care-A-Lot, morning came as the sunshine shining everywhere in the  
Kingdom of Caring til inside of Birthday Bear's house is waking up  
feeling really great for a very special day he was waiting for the whole year.

BIRTHDAY: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY!  
And today of all days, it's a special one for me.  
Today is my Birthday.  
I better checking out the Hall of Hearts if the Care Bears  
were planning something.

(he walks happily) (inside the Hall of Hearts no one was there)

BIRTHDAY: Huh? Where is everybody?  
Guess this is not my day after all.

TENDERHEART: BIRTHDAY BEAR!  
I've been looking everywhere for you.  
Glad I found you.

BIRTHDAY: For what?

TENDERHEART: Something you're gonna love.  
Here. (giving him a staroscope)  
Two twins, Randy and Mandy were having a difficult Birthday already.  
Can you go down there to make 'em happy?

BIRTHDAY: Hmm. Might as well.  
I hope something good for me on a special day.  
Later, Tenderheart.

(Birthday Bear on the cloudcar and goes down on Earth)

TENDERHEART: Poor Birthday Bear.  
But we got to make a surprise party at the Forest of Feelings.

Now, Birthday Bear stops at Randy and Mandy's house while there's no  
party for them and no friends around either. Both twins were about to be 15  
years old.

RANDY: Some Birthday we're having.

MANDY: You said it, Bro.  
Nothing to do without anyone coming to see us.

RANDY: Why Birthdays be so complicated while we're growing up?

BIRTHDAY: Oh, no. Same situation as mine.  
Well, might as well helping them both out.  
Hey.

BOTH: BIRTHDAY BEAR!

BIRTHDAY: Spoil a surprising entrance, huh? (laughs softly)

RANDY: Didn't feel like to be surprised.

MANDY: We're 15 now but I really missed being 5 years old.

BIRTHDAY: Age never matters.  
For everything you've been through, you can do anything as grownups.  
Even Birthdays, too.

Suddenly...Pie Man returns along with Beastly.

PIE MAN: Birthday Bear.  
The one who can be our personal slave.

BEASTLY: I wanna try of your delicious goodies.

PIE MAN: DON'T EAT MY STUFF, FURRY MEATLOAF!  
This one is special for him.  
Don't do anything foolish while I presenting him a cupcake.

BEASTLY: No sweat. After I eat this.

(Pie Man smacks Beastly with a metal spoon)

BEASTLY: Ouch. That smarts.

PIE MAN: (got his diguise on) Here goes.

(door knocks)

RANDY: Who could it be now?

BIRTHDAY: I bet is your friends already. I'll get the door.  
(door opens) Hello? Huh?

PIE MAN: (in disguise) Hello, Birthday Bear, I'm Baked Stuffer, the Baker.  
I came in this neighborhood to giving away free samples.

BIRTHDAY: Free samples sounds nice.  
What kind of samples you got?

PIE MAN: (in disguise) This. A cupcake.

BIRTHDAY: Oh.

PIE MAN: (in disguise) It has a special cream filling.

BIRTHDAY: Sounds promising.  
I would love to try this cupcake, sir.  
Thanks.

PIE MAN: (in disguise) You're welcome. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday,  
Birthday Bear. (evil laughs softly)

Birthday Bear made a bad move of what's he having to enjoy his Birthday  
because inside that special purple cream filling can make a Slave Trance  
to do Pie Man's biddin.

BIRTHDAY: What a nice man.

MANDY: What do you got there, Birthday Bear?

BIRTHDAY: A nice Baker giving away cupcakes for Birthdays.  
I wanna try it out now.

RANDY: It's kinda supicious, Sis.  
I never seen a devoted Baker like him before. Huh? (looking at the window)  
Sis, check this one out.

BEASTLY: BUT I'M HUNGRY!

PIE MAN: STOP IT, FOOL!  
When Birthday Bear eat a special cupcake, he'll be our personal slave...FOREVER!  
HA HA HA!

MANDY: OH, MY GOSH!  
THAT'S PIE MAN!  
I recognize his bakery of evil and uncaring.

BOTH: (gasps) BIRTHDAY BEAR, DON'T EAT THAT!

Too late as he eating the entire cupcake and about to become Pie Man's slave.

BIRTHDAY: Delicious. Love that...uhh...something's strange about...  
(trance) Yes, Pie Man, I will do as you command.

BOTH TWINS: OH, NO!

(door opens)

PIE MAN: COME, SLAVE, WE GOT A LOT OF WORK TO DO!  
HA HA HA HA! (2X)

RANDY: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

PIE MAN: Never.

RANDY: For all Birthdays we have hard times with, you're already ruined his.

MANDY: The Care Bears will stop you.

PIE MAN: Don't think so because he'll helping me to get you both.  
SLAVE, GRAB THEM!

BIRTHDAY: Yes, Master.

BOTH TWINS: No. Don't.

(he wrapping them with a Birthday ribbons and a bow on their mouths)

PIE MAN: Let's go.

So, now, Birthday Bear becomes a slave and helping him to bring  
the Birthday twins as his guests inside the Bakery from downtown.  
Meanwhile at the Forest of Feelings, the enitre Care Bear Family to make  
a wonderful Birthday surprise party and the twins' Mother, Mrs. Mills  
is helping out, too.

SWIFT HEART: (zipping away with the streamer)  
HERE COMES THE UNSTOPPABLE STREAMER BY SWIFT HEART RABBIT!

(decorations on him)

GRUMPY: Why decorations always landed on me?  
Decorating ain't in my job description.

SWIFT HEART: You're looking adorable, Grumpy Bear.

(he sighs)

BRAVE HEART: Put the balloons over there, streamers right over there  
and party games right here. Phew. What a workout.

GRUMPY: You're telling me.

HARMONY: We are almost ready for their Birthday celebration,  
Tenderheart.

TENDERHEART: Good. They'll enjoy this a lot.

MRS. MILLS: Glad I helped.  
My twins were having trouble times on their Birthday.  
Even though they're 15 now and missing all the kids' stuff years ago.  
I hope they'll enjoying this.

TENDERHEART: They will be.

Meanwhile at the downtown Bakery, both twins are still captive all thanks to  
Pie Man's slave, Birthday Bear, and they're thinking he'll never be a Care  
Bear again.

RANDY: (muffles) We must help Birthday Bear before his Birthday gone bust.

MANDY: (muffles) I'm trying to use my fingernails to cut through.

(cutting through and they're freed)

RANDY: Nice job on your nails, sis.

MANDY: You're welcome, Bro.  
Now, to find Birthday Bear and getting out of here.

At the Bakery's Oven Stationary...

BIRTHDAY: All of your delicious pies been made for selling.  
Anything I can do for you, Master?

PIE MAN: Excellent work. Excellent work.  
Unlike Beastly...

BEASTLY: I'm so hungry I can eat the entire baked goodies around.

(he slipped and got pie splutted on his face)

PIE MAN: Imbicile.

BOTH TWINS: Hmm.

(they got themselves disguises as clowns to do more comedy)

MANDY: (Clown Girl) Hiya, hiya, Pie Man, allow to introducing us,  
Maddie Clown Gal and my assistant, Baby Boy.

RANDY: (making baby talk) Me wanna a pie. Me wanna a pie.  
Kidding. We want to do entertainment for you.  
Before you're selling any more of delicious baked goodies.

PIE MAN: Maybe. Show me what you can do.

(juggling his pies as Baby Boy got pied)

PIE MAN: THAT'S FUNNY! I LOVE IT! HA HA HA!

BEASTLY: Who are those two?

(pie on him)

PIE MAN: TAKE THAT, DUMMY! (laughing hysterically)

(Birthday Bear came and saw the show)

BOTH TWINS: BIRTHDAY BEAR!

PIE MAN: Huh? What the...?

(pies on him)

BOTH TWIN: PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU! SEE YA!

(all 3 zipping away)

PIE MAN: AURGH! IT'S THOSE BIRTHDAY TWINS!  
BEASTLY! STOP THEM!

BEASTLY: At least, I got delicious pies to eat with. Yum, yum, yum.

PIE MAN: Never mind. I'll do it myself.

And so, they taking their disguises off while running off away from Pie  
Man and going back to their house locked tight so he'll never hurting  
Birthday Bear again.

MANDY: We're home and we're safe for now.  
How's Birthday Bear doing?

RANDY: Nothing, Sis.  
He's still in the trance by Pie Man's cupcake.  
He'll never coming back to himself again. (sniffs)

MANDY: Poor Birthday Bear.

PIE MAN: I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I WANT MY SLAVE BACK NOW!

(pounding and about to bust the door down)

MANDY: Birthday Bear, if you can hear us, you were right.  
Doesn't matter how old we get, we'll try to enjoy our Birthdays.  
(crying a little)

RANDY: You'll always be our best Birthday present this year.

MANDY: Yeah.

BOTH TWINS: (hugging him in tears) WE LOVE YOU, BIRTHDAY BEAR!

(his trance disappeared and he's back to normal)

BIRTHDAY: Huh? Where am I?  
MANDY! RANDY!

PIE MAN: (door smashed) I want my slave back.

BIRTHDAY: PIE MAN! YOU DID THIS TO ME!  
You won't hurting their Birthdays including mine.  
My Birthday wish is, I wish my family came to teach you a lesson.

PIE MAN: KEEP WISHING!

ALL CARE BEAR FAMILY: YOUR WISH HAS GRANTED!

PIE MAN: Huh? OH, NO!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, STARING TIME, COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! COUSIN CALL!

(all staring him as well as Birthday Bear) (Pie Man hop on to his cart and droving  
off while Beastly eating)

BEASTLY: Great stuff you made. Want some?

PIE MAN: Uhh...

(CRASH!) (both creamed)

GRUMPY: They're just losing their deserts.

(all laughing)

SWIFT HEART: We better get back to Care-A-Lot.  
We got something for you 3 there.

ALL 3: HUH!?

Later at the Forest of Feelings...

BIRTHDAY: Why are we at the Forest of Feelings? Unless it's a...

ALL: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

MANDY AND RANDY: And Mom is in this, too?

MRS. MILL: Sure did.  
Since you're growing up, you'll always have the best Birthdays around.  
Even with the Care Bear Family. What do you think?

BOTH: THANKS, MOM! (all hugging)

BRAVE HEART: What are waiting for? IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!  
(blow one of the noise makers)

(all dancing while music plays)

BIRTHDAY: You know what?  
I already got the best Birthday presents I ever had.  
You Care Bears and the twins, too.  
(hugging the Mills Twins) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

BOTH TWINS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY BEAR!

BIRTHDAY: I love Birthdays, don't you? (winks)

The end!


	32. TEMPER, TEMPER, GRUMPY BEAR

At Care-A-Lot, every Care Bear Family were greeting in a good mannered  
ways until one particular Care Bear who always the grumpiest also the meanest  
of all; GRUMPY BEAR!

BRAVE HEART: Good morning, Lotsa.

LOTSA: Good morning, Brave Heart.  
Is a beautiful day to enjoy and that's the truth.

CHEER: Good morning, Funshine.  
I feels so cheerful this morning.

FUNSHINE: Love the sunny skies at Care-A-Lot.

GOOD LUCK: What luck.  
Got something for my sweetheart will enjoy.  
Huh?

(Grumpy Bear approaches)

GOOD LUCK: GOOD MORNING, MY LAD!  
Enjoy your last night nap?

GRUMPY: Bring your good lucks and shove it someplace else. (walks away)

GOOD LUCK: (sniffs) Mean old bear.

CHEER: Not very cheerful from the looks of Grumpy Bear.

FUNSHINE: Darn right.

BRAVE HEART: MORNING, GRUMPY BEAR!

GRUMPY: Be a wake up caller and roaring someone else's house,  
Loudmouth schnook.

BRAVE HEART: What a rude awakening bear.

LOTSA: And that's the truth.

HARMONY: Sweet music to my ears this morning and so lovely of a melody to...

GRUMPY: MAKE WAY! COMING THROUGH! (pushing Harmony Bear down)  
OUT OF MY WAY, MUSIC LOVER!

HARMONY: (sniffs) JERK!

Grumpy is making fun and saying bad things to the Care Bear Family while  
Tenderheart sharing a meal with Love-A-Lot Bear, his sweetheart until  
Grumpy made the most rudest thing he ever done by making a mess on their  
Breakfast.

TENDERHEART: Got lovely pancakes for such a sweetie just like you.

LOVE-A-LOT: Thanks, my sweet.

GRUMPY: COMING THROUGH!

(stepping their pancakes)

GRUMPY: Be careful from your sticky pancakes on the ground.  
YUCK! GROSS!

LOVE-A-LOT: GRUMPY IS THE MEANEST CARE BEAR EVER! (sniffs)

TENDERHEART: This is the last straw.

(Grumpy relaxes til Swift Heart Rabbit came asking for a date)

SWIFT HEART: (swiftly) Hey, there, cutie.  
It's time to go on a date with Swift Heart Rabbit.  
Hmm? What's wrong?

GRUMPY: Annoyance just interrupting my grouchy sleep.  
Date's off and leave me alone, fast track car.

(hearts broken as Swift Heart crying with tears)

SWIFT HEART: YOU MEAN BEAR!  
Guess what?  
I'll find someone who's better than the grumpiest old bear like you anyhow.  
I HATE YOU AND WE'RE THROUGH! GOODBYE!

(she speeds away while crying)

TENDERHEART: GRUMPY! TO THE HALL OF HEARTS NOW!

GRUMPY: What, now?

At No Heart's Castle, No Heart himself enjoys his wonderment caused by the  
grumpiest Care Bear around to hurt their feelings while seeing in his dark magical  
cauldron.

NO HEART: WONDERFULLY DEVILIOUS!  
Grumpy Bear is becoming just like me with uncaring.  
Poor Swift Heart Rabbit.  
How she's very devastated from Grumpy's agitations and still continuing.  
Maybe I can make him more evil as I.

(grabs his magical gemstone) (changing into a male Care Bear Bunny)

NO HEART: EXCELLENT! CARE-A-LOT, HERE I COME!

BEASTLY: Huh? A CARE BEAR!? CHARGE!

NO HEART: NO, YOU FOOL! IT'S...

(Beastly grabs him hard)

BEASTLY: Got a Care Bear while No Heart will rewarding me very good.  
I mean, Bad.

(No Heart zaps him hard) (Beastly shouted and lands on the bricks)

NO HEART: IT'S ME, FOOL!

BEASTLY: No Heart? Why shape shifting into a Care Bear?

NO HEART: To make Grumpy Bear just like me. Uncaring.

BEASTLY: OH! YEAH! I knew that all the time.

NO HEART: SHUT IT! TO CARE-A-LOT!

(he disappeared along with Beastly going with him)

So, No Heart as the Care Bear Bunny to make Grumpy more grumpier to  
hurt the world of caring including the entire Care Bear Family.  
Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, inside the Hall of Hearts, Grumpy is  
center heart as Tenderheart Bear asking him to go down to Earth.

GRUMPY: What do you want, Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: A short conference about your attitude problem.

GRUMPY: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!

TENDERHEART: See? Your grumpiness just gone bad to worse.  
Even hurting our feelings including Swift Heart.  
You need to change it.

GRUMPY: Who cares?

TENDERHEART: THAT DOES IT!  
Your punishment is back on Earth and never coming back to Care-A-Lot.  
PERIOD!

GRUMPY: WHAT!?

TENDERHEART: You better get going before I losing my temper.  
BAR NONE!

GRUMPY: You...(grumbling) (slams the door hard)

(Grumpy is on the cloudcar and drove off) (Care Bear Bunny is at  
the Forest of Feelings along with Beastly)

NO HEART: Ahh, the Forest of Feelings.

BEASTLY: Still ugly if you ask me.

NO HEART: There's Swift Heart.  
Beastly, hide yourself.

BEASTLY: No sweat, No Heart.  
She'll never seen me when I'm hiding around. (he hides and thuds hard) OW!

SWIFT HEART: That no good Grumpy Bear.  
Why do I love that meanie? (sniffs)  
I hope to find some who's much better than him.

NO HEART: (CB Bunny) Hey.

SWIFT HEART: Huh? Who are you?

NO HEART: (CB Bunny) A Care Bear Bunny, you're new boyfriend.

SWIFT HEART: Are you friendlier?

NO HEART: (CB Bunny) Indeed I am.

Meanwhile on Earth, Grumpy Bear continues to be much grumpier  
than ever until he's gonna bumped into a 15 year old boy teenager  
and son of a Psychiatrist named Miguel.

GRUMPY: Why bother?  
Why Tenderheart putting me here on Earth?  
I don't care. I NEVER DO!

(bumped into Miguel)

MIGUEL: Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Grumpy Bear?

GRUMPY: Who wants to know?

MIGUEL: Miguel.  
I think you're getting more grumpier I ever seen.  
Why coming back to Earth, Grumpy Bear?

GRUMPY: Is because I got a bad attitude problem.  
I never had that kind of a problem.

MIGUEL: Are you sure?

GRUMPY: I REALLY DON'T! (growls)

MIGUEL: Hmm.  
Since I'm the son of the Pyschiatrist, maybe I can help your problem.  
Your appointment starts at my Office right here.

GRUMPY: It'll never worked.

MIGUEL: Trust me. It will.

Meanwhile back at the Forest of Feelings, No Heart Care Bunny is showing a  
good time to make Grumpy Bear jealous but unfortunately, he's at Earth  
get appointed with the Pyschiatrist's son, Miguel. Swift Heart has never  
been so glad to be with No Heart as a Care Bunny.

SWIFT HEART: I never had so much fun than that sourpuss Grumpy Bear.  
Glad everything just changed because of you.

NO HEART: (CB Bunny) No problem, my Dear Care Bear Cousin.  
Nothing's more beautiful than you.

SWIFT HEART: (blushes) Thanks.

BRAVE HEART: Where's Grumpy at?

LOTSA: Heard that he's on Earth figuring out his attitude problem.  
I hope it works and that's the truth.

BEASTLY: WHAT!?  
Grumpy is back on Earth and we missed him already?  
OH, NO! No Heart is gonna be very disappointed.  
Gotta tell him immediately. (zips and Crash) I hate cloudy grounds.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Miguel examinating Grumpy's attitude problem  
even he's gonna demostrating the terms of hurting someone's feelings  
with attitude and hatred.

MIGUEL: Well, we done some examinations on your attitude problem.  
Unfortunately, it didn't worked on you.

GRUMPY: I told you so.  
Can I leave before I got a tremendous headache?  
Learning this stuff hurts my head.

MIGUEL: NO! IT AIN'T OVER YET!  
Come with me.

GRUMPY: Who are those two?

MIGUEL: My schoolmates in High School.  
They don't like each other because they used their rude attitude.

GRUMPY: Like I ever care about it, anyway.  
Huh?

(both aruging) (PUNCH!) (she cries a little)

GRUMPY: OH, MY GOSH!  
Why he's hurting that poor teen girl?

MIGUEL: That's why attitude problems could make things more  
complicated than ever. At least, they're performing.

(Schoolmates coming out and nodded)

GRUMPY: Yeah.

A little later...

GRUMPY: (crying in tears) I truly understand now, Miguel.  
Bad attitudes and mean things can hurt everyone's feelings.  
What have I done? I'm so sorry.

MIGUEL: Don't apologizing me. Apologizing your family within your heart.

GRUMPY: (smiles) YOU'RE RIGHT, MIGUEL!  
Come along to Care-A-Lot as I examinating myself.

MIGUEL: LET'S GO!

(both on the cloudcar and going straightforward to Care-A-Lot)

Meanwhile back at the Forest of Feelings, Swift Heart's day will be  
her momentous of all, the kiss closer to No Heart's lips unless  
for a split second...

BEASTLY: NO HEART! GRUMPY AIN'T HERE!  
NO, DON'T DO IT!

SWIFT HEART: Huh? Beastly? Than you must be...

(lightning strikes him as he's back as...)

NO HEART: Howdy do, Care Bear Cousin.

SWIFT HEART: NO HEART!? Then, I almost kissing No Heart.  
YUCK! UGH!

BEASTLY: Mouthwash? (holding the bottle)

(she gives him the stings as he shouted)

NO HEART: Now, my dear, sweetie, you're coming with me to my Castle.  
(he grabs her quickly) (sinister laughing)

SWIFT HEART: HELP!

CARE BEARS: SWIFT HEART'S IN TROUBLE!

BRAVE HEART: CHARGE!

(all Care Bears to save him until Grumpy and Miguel landed on the ground)

GRUMPY: SWIFT HEART!  
Now, I'm gonna teach him about disrespecting my sweetheart.  
CARE BEAR STARE!

(stares him good a little) (he groans in pain)

SWIFT HEART: Grumpy?

GRUMPY: Swift Heart, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you.  
I always love you and always will.

SWIFT HEART: In that case...COUSIN CALL!

(staring at No Heart) (Care Bears made it and staring him down)

NO HEART: UGH! TOO MUCH FEELINGS!  
BEASTLY, LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

BEASTLY: AGREED!

(turns into a tornado and Beastly shouts in sickness)

NO HEART: I'LL DESTROY YOU MUCH LATER!

(they're gone) (both hugging and kissing)

TENDERHEART: Glad Grumpy learned about his attitude problem.

LOVE-A-LOT: And back with Swift Heart Rabbit, too.

GRUMPY: Sorry for giving you my bad attitude.  
I will be grumpy but not a really tempered bear. I promise.

MIGUEL: My job here is done.  
Oh, here's my bill.

(giving a piece of paper)

GRUMPY: A CASE OF ROOT BEAR!? Uhh...(thuds)

MIGUEL: Kidding.

(all laughing) (Swift Heart Rabbit hugs Grumpy and kissing on his left cheek)  
(Grumpy smiles) (No Heart sighs a little)

The end!


	33. The 4th Care Bears Movie

(lightning strikes, thunder rumbles, rain pouring and wind blowing)  
(a small brown bear runs quickly) (evil being laughs evilly)

BROWN BEAR: I'm trapped but I can't stopped.  
Must escape from him.

EVIL BEING: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!  
HA! (14X)

(he gasps and running faster as the evil creatures plowing through rocks and  
trees til the brown bear's trapped close by the rocky wall)

BROWN BEAR: DEAD END! NO! STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

EVIL BEING: YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!

(star shines brighter)

EVIL BEING: AHH! THE LIGHT! CANNOT STAND WITH THAT POWERFUL LIGHT!

BROWN BEAR: What the heck?

(bright light took him away) (disappeared) (Evil Being strikes and hit on the rocks)

EVIL BEING: WHAT THE...!?  
THE BEAR JUST DISAPPEARED!  
No matter where you're located I will find you, fool.  
Mark my words.

(he disappeared) (brown bear flies around)

The adventure begins as the brown bear who's a orphan without any families  
around in reality until a evil being who hates everything of good feelings  
trying to eliminate any woodlyn creatures in the forest.  
But failed by the shining bright light so it'll never harming the creature again.  
Now, the brown bear has been transported to another place where caring and feelings around. The cloudy territory.

BROWN BEAR: Where am I?  
This doesn't look like the forest to me.

(clouds with a shining sun brights)

STAR FRIEND: Welcome, my first visitor.  
To the place of everlasting cariness around.  
Not so sure what it is but you will.

BROWN BEAR: Me?  
Not so sure about that.  
Umm...by the way, thank you for saving my life, Mr...

STAR FRIEND: My name is Star Friend.  
You can call me Star or Friend whatever you want.

BROWN BEAR: Well, friend, it's nice knowing you but I really have to go.  
Take care.

STAR FRIEND: Are you leaving?  
You have no friends around you. Do you?

BROWN BEAR: (sniffs) No.  
I've been all alone for a very long time.  
I wish I have friends to be around with me.

(Brown Bear cries a little as Star Friend sighs a little and smiles)

STAR FRIEND: I will love to be your friend.

BROWN BEAR: You will?

STAR FRIEND: Absolutely.

BROWN BEAR: Thank you.

(both hugging til something magical just changing into a special bear)

BROWN BEAR: WOW! ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE!  
What just happened to me?

STAR FRIEND: Thanks to your friendship it changes your appearance.  
You really care for me.  
I GOT IT! I shall call you...A CARE BEAR!

BROWN BEAR: A Care Bear, huh?

Meanwhile somewhere in the dark territory, the evil being is making his own place  
by chopping trees and smashing big rocks transforming with his dark magic  
into Miserable Castle.

EVIL BEING: Magnificent.  
My Castle looks very unfriendliest of all.  
Now, to find that miserable cub and destroy him.

(evil cauldron appears and showing nothing)

EVIL BEING: BLAST IT! NOTHING!  
No matter.  
It'll be so wickedly evil to harm that defendless cub.  
Wicked Evil. Yes. THAT'S MY NEW NAME! HA! (16X)

(lightning strikes)

Meanwhile at the cloudy skies, Star Friend smiles as he got a brand new friend  
while the brown bear slept for all the rough journey by Wicked Evil.  
Then, he's taking a nap to get sweet dreams until he's having a nightmare of the evil being who tries to harm him.

BROWN BEAR: GET AWAY FROM ME!  
I DON'T WANNA ANY MORE TROUBLE FROM YOU!

(his face shown and starts scaring him til he swallow him up)

BROWN BEAR: AHH! (he waken up and spins out of control)  
(lands on the clouds) Man, nightmares just hardcore towards to the end.  
And making myself so sleepy.  
Huh? What is this?

(his red shaped heart with pink and white stripes on it)

TENDERHEART: It's tender with this big shaped heart.  
Wait. It would be my new name for being a Care Bear.  
Tenderheart Bear.

STAR FRIEND: NICE NAME!

TENDERHEART: Star Friend.

STAR FRIEND: Glad you slept pretty good.

TENDERHEART: I wasn't.

STAR FRIEND: Why's that?

TENDERHEART: Nightmares of the evilish character who's been tormenting me.  
Trying to ruined my life with all his hatred.  
I just can't stand it.  
(got his cloudy mustache) Hey, child, are you a good boy this year?

(both laughing) (his belly badge shines brighter)

TENDERHEART: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

STAR FRIEND: IT'S YOUR BELLY BADGE!  
A very special symbol to do anything.  
YOU GOT MORE GOOD FEELINGS AROUND!

(the heart bounces off and transformating the place with houses, towers with  
heart attached, rainbow trees, bridges, sidewalks everywhere also the  
meter stationary and then, the big shaped heart pops out)

BOTH: WOW!

TENDERHEART: AMAZING!  
What place shall we called?

STAR FRIEND: Beats me.

TENDERHEART: Possibly this place has more caring a lot.  
Guess I'll naming this place...CARE-A-LOT!  
The Kingdom of Caring.

STAR FRIEND: Wonderful suggestion, Tenderheart.

Tenderheart Bear naming everywhere from the Hall of Hearts, the Caring Meter,  
the Cloud Village, Rainbow Stroll and then, the Forest of Feelings until  
Tenderheart Bear starts to sing.

(music plays) (Caring is What We Need)

TENDERHEART: Being a Care Bear is really neat.  
Fun to care and my heart to beat.  
My feelings just changing around.  
It's wonderfully great as it's sounds.

STAR FRIEND: I got a special friend with me.  
To have great feelings which it'll be.  
With need more cariness to change.  
Making everyone's difficult times rearranged.

BOTH: Caring is what we need.  
To good things and good deeds.  
Is what we really care.  
To have it everywhere.

TENDERHEART: Everywhere.

TENDERHEART: All I need is more of me.  
To make a difference we can see.

STAR FRIEND: Friendship should grow stronger.  
Caring should stay much longer.

TENDERHEART: Helping others which I do.  
Even tougher jobs and helping you.

STAR FRIEND: Caring with others is the best thing  
Makes my own heart to sing.

TENDERHEART: It will be.

STAR FRIEND: We'll see.

BOTH: Hearts, rainbows and friends stay together.  
If we have each other.  
Our hearts stay in place without any regrets.  
Not placing any kind of bets.

STAR FRIEND: You bet.

TENDERHEART: Glad we met.

(2nd verse)

BOTH: Caring is what we need.  
To good things and good deeds.  
Is what we really care.  
To have it everywhere.  
Everywhere. (2X)

BOTH: Caring is what we need.

TENDERHEART: Indeed.

(song ends)  
(both on the cloudy ground)

TENDERHEART: I never felt so good in years.

STAR FRIEND: I'm glad you do.  
The time has come to meet your destiny.  
You must go down to Earth for sharing everyone's feelings.

TENDERHEART: But we can't do it ourselves.  
We need help. MY BELLY BADGE!  
DO YOUR STUFF!

(his belly badge starts making 13 bears and 10 cousins with caring and love)

The Belly Badge starts making his own family with the bears, the blue one  
has a grumpy gus should be named...Grumpy Bear.

GRUMPY: What kind of place is this?  
Did I smell food?

Then, the sunshine bear with a happy smile to have fun and should be  
the name...Funshine Bear.

FUNSHINE: Ready for action, thrills and excitement?  
Funshine Bear will do it all. I'm ready for anything.

A shamrock bear with great senses good luck and that's why he calling himself...

GOOD LUCK: Good luck Bear is the name and luck is my game.  
Ah, be gollar, what a beautiful place.

And more bears to come as Harmony Bear, Champ Bear, Cheer Bear,  
Bedtime Bear, Love-A-Lot Bear, Birthday Bear, Wish Bear, Share Bear,  
Grams Bear and the cubs Baby Hugs and Tugs.

SHARE: Love this place.  
Want to share more feelings with the loved ones to share with.  
Don't you think, everyone?

GRUMPY: If I feel grumpy enough.

GRAMS BEAR: It's so wonderful.

BABY HUGS: Tugs, did you like this place?

BABY TUGS: I like it very much, Baby Hugs.

Then, the Care Bear Cousins showed up led by the breavest lion like cousin  
of all...Brave Heart Lion.

BRAVE HEART: (roar) No one stepping anywhere from my territory.  
Brave Heart Lion shall proclaiming this place because I'm the breavest.  
Nothing can scared me now.

(poke as he got scared) (up and down) (thuds)

GRUMPY: Til now. Boy, you're always the scariest. (laughs)

BRAVE HEART: Very funny, Grumpy Bear.

(swift away as she stopped)

SWIFT HEART RABBIT: Have no fear, Swift Heart Rabbit's here.  
Here. There. Or anywhere.  
I can go faster than anyone around whatever this place is.

(swift away) (pie on her)

PLAYFUL HEART: Here's a pie on you. (giggles)  
Can't messed with the cunning classics like that.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, Playful Heart.

(Cozy Heart Penguin pops out and spits water at her)

COZY HEART: Water always taking care of the sticky problems.

SWIFT HEART: No kidding.

Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Loyal Heart Dog and  
Treat Heart Pig coming towards 'em as Tenderheart Bear approaching them along  
with Star Friend.

STAR FRIEND: WHOA! TALKING ABOUT A BIG FAMILY!

TENDERHEART: Indeed.  
The biggest family I ever had in my entire life.  
I called my family; the Care Bears Family.  
Hi, everyone.

GOOD LUCK: Did you have any good luck around?

TREAT HEART: It'll be a treat.

LOYAL HEART: A treat? Where? Where?

TREAT HEART: It's just a expression.

LOYAL HEART: Oh, I knew that. Who are you and where are we?

TENDERHEART: I'm Tenderheart Bear, your leader.  
Welcome to Care-A-Lot.  
As your leader, it's my responsibility for taking care of you.  
We must do what we must do.

GRUMPY: Making a pizza?

(all giggling)

LOYAL HEART: I'm hungry to make a pizza, Grumpy.

TENDERHEART: Hardly. Nice joke, by the way.  
To make everything friendlier to share everyone's feelings.  
LET'S GO TO EARTH!

(Care-A-Lot floating away towards Earth)

So now, Care-A-Lot is going towards Earth to help anyone who needs  
to care and sharing anyone's feelings. And they hope to accomplishing  
their first caring mission. And they will, too.

(Our Job is Very Important song plays)

TENDERHEART: Our job is very important.  
Helping others is what we want.

LOVE-A-LOT: Finding a way we do.  
Sharing feelings to anyone especially you.

CHEER: I want to cheer around.  
Making people get a strong bond.  
Cheering everyone is my speciality.  
Helping them and ourselves is our big responsibility.

COZY HEART: Warming their hearts I will do.  
To make it heartful and true.

SWIFT HEART: For the first time to be with them.  
Trying to make ourselves happy even him.

(Grumpy growls)  
(music plays as Care-A-Lot continues floating towards Earth)

BABY HUGS: Important jobs could be very difficult.

BABY TUGS: We can do this without a halt.

CHOIR: Our job is very important.  
Helping others is what we want.  
Finding a way to do.  
Sharing feelings to anyone especially you.

LOYAL HEART: A smile.

PROUD HEART: To help.

HARMONY: Worth a while?

FUNSHINE: No welp.

GRUMP: Maybe a little grump.

PLAYFUL HEART: Or fixing a bike's wheel with this pump. (giggles)

CHOIR: Our job is very important.  
Helping others is what we want.  
Finding a way to do.  
Sharing feelings to anyone especially you.

BABY CUBS: My job is hugging everyone in sight.

BABY TUGS: Never letting them to hurt or fight.

GRAMS: People should need us.  
Doing caring is our cause.

BRAVE HEART: Never to fear and giving the message loud and clear.

BRIGHT HEART: Bringing more cariness all year.

CHOIR: Our Job is very important.  
Helping others is what we want.  
Finding a way to do.  
Sharing feelings to anyone especially you.

GRAND FINALE: OUR JOB IS VERY IMPORTANT!

(the Kingdom of Caring continues moving as the evil cauldron pick up something)

WICKED EVIL: AHH! What the...?  
Hmm. Interesting. Seems there's more to it than meets my own evil eyes.  
(sinister laughing)

So, the Care Bear Family approaching towards to the planet Earth and  
their location stops at Ohama, Nebreska, U.S.A. as Tenderheart Bear making  
something to look for anyone in need of caring. The Heart Watchtower and  
their lastest invention; the staroscope.

CHEER: HERE WE ARE, TENDERHEART! PLANET EARTH!

HARMONY: In perfect harmony.

GRUMPY: Til after we eat.

BOTH: Oh, Grumpy.

WISH BEAR: Here you go.  
The greatest invention to look for in need of caring.  
The Staroscope.

TENDERHEART: Nice. Thank you, Wish Bear. Let's see.

(looking at the neighborhood of St. Parkson Ave.)

WISH BEAR: Anyone need of help?

TENDERHEART: Nothing much.

GRUMPY: If you ask me, I don't think there's anyone need of help.

CHEER: You got to be cheerful, Grumpy Bear.  
I'm cheering to find someone who needs of caring.

GRUMPY: You're getting overdramatic, Cheer.

TENDERHEART: WAIT! LOOK!

(they gathering in a tight squeeze with the staroscope)

CARE BEARS: I WANT SEE! I WANT TO SEE IT, TOO! COME ON!  
GIVE IT TO ME!

TENDERHEART: OOFTH! Note to myself, share the staroscope  
before using it. It'll be very dangerous.

WISH BEAR: OH, MY STARS! IT'S A BOY!

BRAVE HEART: It seems he's getting too upset without friends.

CHEER: He needs cheering up.

BRIGHT HEART: Let's go down in his neighborhood and helping him out.  
Problem is, how are we getting down there?

(all mumuring) (Secret Bear whispers to Tenderheart Bear)

TENDERHEART: Excellent suggestion, Secret Bear.  
Maybe I can make something to go down.  
HERE WE GO!

(Belly Badge shines on the cloudy ground into Cloudmobiles and Rainbow Rollers)

TENDERHEART: Guys, meet the Cloudmobiles and the Rainbow Rollers.

ALL: HELLO!

(all laughing)

TENDERHEART: Funny. COME ON! LET'S GO!

(all climbing aboard and drove down on Earth)

The boy they're gonna help is name, Jason Leonard, 14 years old and didn't have  
a friend or parents in 7 years right now. He's walking towards to the Park and sitting  
down on the bench feeling unhappy.

JASON: Why bother?  
People don't like me.  
Probably they never do like me at all.  
Not after what happened to my parents 7 years ago. (sighs)  
It's pretty hopeless.

(the 5 Care Bears and 4 Care Bear Cousins are hiding inside the bushes)

SWIFT HEART: LOOK! THERE HE IS!

TENDERHEART: LET'S GO TO WORK!

(all popping out) (Grumpy got tripped on a stem and lands on the ground)  
(Grumpy groans and sighs of discomfort)

JASON: Huh?  
Who the heck is that?

CARE BEAR MEMBERS: Hi.

JASON: (saw the colorful creatures and scared) YOW! MUTANT FREAKS FROM MARS!  
YOW! CALL THE POLICE! (running away)

GRUMPY: What his problem?

BRIGHT HEART: Maybe you're too grumpy with him, Grumpy Bear.

PLAYFUL HEART: Nice joke, Bright Heart. (giggles)

(Grumpy growls)

TENDERHEART: We better find him to help his problem.  
COME ON!

(all seperate) (evil cauldron shown picture)

WICKED EVIL: WHAT FUN!  
Time for my own fun with their playmates.

(using magic to create Evilings)

WICKED EVIL: Evilings, my minions,  
go down to Earth and stopping those creatures.  
No failures.

(7 Evilings disappeared with magic) (Wicked laughs evilly)  
(on Earth, Jason still saved underneath the stone bench with statue)

JASON: Who are those freaks?  
And why they wanna see me? Better get going or...

(Evilings came to capture Jason)

JASON: Spoke too soon. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?

(Evilings approaching towards him)

JASON: HELP! AHH!

TENDERHEART: THE BOY'S IN TROUBLE! FOLLOW ME!

(they're running as the Evilings grabbing the boy)

JASON: HEY, LET ME GO, YOU UGLY FREAKOS!

EVILING: No way.

TENDERHEART: DO AS HE SAYS! (all mad)

(Evilings growls and starts charing them)

EVILING: YOU MUST BE DESTROYED, CREATURES!

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS, WE MUST FIGHT BACK! But how?

BRAVE HEART: I don't know you but I'm patrified. (he's behind Tenderheart  
and Tenderheart trollface)

SWIFT HEART: I'LL STOP THEM!

(she speeds them swiftly) (Evilings got twisted and thuds) (one Eviling got objects and  
start throwing at them)

WISH BEAR: WATCH OUT!

(all ducked as objects fallen hard) (smashed)

WISH BEAR: I wish those ugly things to stop making messes.

TENDERHEART: How to stop them?  
Wait. Our Belly Badges with some kind of countdown to stare them.  
THAT'S IT! EVERYONE!  
PREPARE FOR THE CARE BEAR STARE! COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 5...4...3...2...1! STARE!

(Care Bears staring as the Evilings groaning in pain)

BRAVE HEART: Maybe a call. YEAH! CARE BEAR COUSINS CALL!

(using their belly badges and zaping them away forever)  
(creature drops Jason on the ground)  
(Jason open eyes with a smile)

GRUMPY: I'm beginning to enjoy the Care Bear Stare.

ALL: US, TOO!

(all laughing)

JASON: Guys, thank you for saving me.  
If it wasn't for you, I'll be a goner for sure.  
And I'm so sorry for calling you guys freakos.  
Can you ever forgive me?

ALL: WE FORGIVE YOU!

JASON: Cool. I'm Jason Leonard.  
What's yours?

TENDERHEART: I'm Tenderheart Bear.

GRUMPY: Grumpy Bear.

SWIFT HEART: Swift Heart Rabbit.

BRAVE HEART LION: Brave Heart Lion.

WISH BEAR: I'm Wish Bear.

FRIEND: Friend Bear and this is Secret Bear. (Secret Bear waves)

BRIGHT HEART: Bright Heart Raccoon.

LOSTA HEART: And I'm Lotsa Heart Elephant. (blows trunk)

TENDERHEART: We're the Care Bears Family.  
We're here to help you.

JASON: Where you guys came from?

FRIEND: Care-A-Lot.

JASON: Where's Care-A-Lot?

WISH: Guys, I think he's wishing to go with us to Care-A-Lot.

BRIGHT HEART: And he'll be the first human to Care-A-Lot.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

TENDERHEART: Indeed. Wanna come along, Jason?

JASON: SURE!

TENDERHEART: HOLD ON!

(he climbs aboard with Tenderheart) (all going straightforward to Care-A-Lot)

So, Jason got a invite to Care-A-Lot for the first time, meanwhile at Miserable  
Castle, Wicked Evil was so disappointed from the Evilings' failure even he's  
making a outburst with hatred and unhappiness.

WICKED: NO! AURGH! THEY PENETRATING MY EVILINGS!  
Oh, well. My Evilings will grew more and stays much stronger than before.  
HA HA HA! (14X)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Jason have never seen so much beautiful place  
he ever witnessed. He looked everywhere in the middle of the Rainbow Stroll  
with lots of love and caring.

HARMONY: Welcome to Care-A-Lot, Jason.

JASON: It's more beautiful like paintings from Museums.  
What's your purpose of this place?

CHEER: Prehaps a song with tell you everything.

(Sharing is Caring song)

CHEER: Caring is what we share.  
To bring good feelings everywhere.  
That's what this place is for us.  
Only just because.

BRIGHT HEART: Sharing is caring of what we do.  
We always do everything for you.

BABY HUGS: I want to help someone in need.  
Helping anyone is my good deed.

BABY TUGS: And I love to share feelings.

GRUMPY: Only true meanings.

TENDERHEART: Sharing is caring.  
A special feeling.  
To make our heart really sings.  
That's a start.

LOVE-A-LOT: Is what we do because we have our hearts.

(Jason smiles as music plays while Care Bears and Cousins dancing)  
(Wicked Evil can't withstand of their music and covering up with rocks in his ears)  
(rocks broke apart and growls)

HARMONY: Hearts never let it down.  
Make your smile happy than frown.

FRIEND: Sharing is caring which I love.  
To make friends even the turtledoves. (birds around)

BRAVE HEART: Getting courage comes from your heart.  
The most important part.

WISH BEAR: Indeed it does.

GRUMPY: Because...

ALL: Sharing is caring.  
A special feeling.  
To make our heart really sings.  
That's the start.  
Is what we do because we have our hearts.

(repeat once more)

ALL: BECAUSE WE HAVE OUR HEARTS!

JASON: Great song sequence.  
I truly understand about caring and everything.  
Unfortunately, it ain't happening in my life without friends or my family. (sighs)

(all sad to him as Jason walking away)

BABY TUGS: Poor Jason.

BABY HUGS: Maybe we can cheer him up.

BABY TUGS: Great idea, Hugs. Let's go with him.  
HEY, JASON, WAIT UP!

JASON: Huh?

BABY HUGS: Maybe we can play around to help your problem.

JASON: Sure. What kind of games you wanna play?

BOTH CUBS: LEAP FROG!

JASON: COOL! LET'S GO!

(3 of them leaving as Tenderheart smiles as he sighs a little)

LOVE-A-LOT: What's wrong, Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: Nothing. (walks away sighing as Love-A-Lot felt sad)  
I wish my parents were here.

Until...

BOTH ELDERS: HEY!

(all gasping)

TRUE HEART: Star Friend bring us to this location.  
I'm True Heart Bear.

NOBLE HEART: And I'm Noble Heart Horse.  
And we'll be your Elders for the Care Bears Family.

TRUE HEART: And making sure everything's all caring even helping with others.  
How's the progress?

BRAVE HEART: Always caring a lot. (he slipped) Bearly.

NOBLE HEART: There's something I could relate to that.

(all laughing)

Later that night, Jason sleeps on his own cloudy bed feeling happy to  
have wonderful friends but Tenderheart Bear, however, still got a nightmare  
about the evil creature just haunting him a lot.

TENDERHEART: NO! STAY AWAY! NO MORE!

(evil creature continues to be frightening him with his evil wits)  
(big mouth of the evil creature swallows him again)

TENDERHEART: AHH!

JASON: HUH!? WHAT!? (thuds away from his bed) (groans) Tenderheart Bear?

TENDERHEART: Uhh...not again. I hate nightmares.  
Cannot stand those frustrating nightmares I'm having.

JASON: Are you all right now, Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: No, I'm not.  
My nightmares are just getting worse than before.  
(crying in tears) Why is it always me?

JASON: Maybe a hug could make everything better.  
Here you go. (both hugging)

(Tenderheart sniffs a little)

JASON: Still not working, huh?

TENDERHEART: No.

JASON: Maybe a lullaby.

TENDERHEART: A lullaby?

JASON: My parents sung me a lullaby when I got a nightmare.  
It goes something like this. Here goes. (clears throat)

(Don't Be Afraid song)

JASON: Don't be afraid.  
Frighten stuff will continue it'll may.  
With more sadness in your eyes.  
No more ifs, buts or whys.

Don't be afraid.  
I'll always be with you.  
To cheer you up for something new.

Don't be afraid.  
Never be scared, I say.  
Let your good feelings stay around.  
You'll be safe and sound.

(Tenderheart Bear cries a little til he smiles)

Your loved ones will always be with you.  
That's why we intended to do.

Don't be afraid.  
It'll be all over which'll be said.  
We always love you.  
Let those nightmares away gone to.

Don't be afraid. (lullaby done)

JASON: Much better now?

TENDERHEART: Maybe. (sniffs) Thanks. I missed my parents.

JASON: You and me both.

TENDERHEART: Jason, just too be curious,  
tell me what happened to your parents.

JASON: We were on a camping trip in Washington state.  
Just going fishing with my Dad and my Mom hates gnats a lot.  
After the trip's over, there's a incoming truck closing by.  
The Driver tried to pull it over til the vehicle got sliced.  
I survived but they didn't.  
I've been lonely ever since.

(Jason sniffs to sheds a tear)

TENDERHEART: I'm so sorry, Jason  
For your much tougher experience like I had.  
My parents were seperated by the same creature.  
Not so sure if they're alive but I'm all alone til Star Friend came.

JASON: Good. Guess it's too late now.

TENDERHEART: No, it doesn't.  
Jason, there's something I'm gonna say about hope.

JASON: What is?

TENDERHEART: It's never too late if you care enough.

JASON: What's that mean?

TENDERHEART: It means you can't give up hope while your friends around.  
If you gave up hope, then, nothing matters now. Understand?

JASON: I do now.

TENDERHEART: Good.

Meanwhile back at the Miserable Castle, Wicked Evil got a devious plot to  
eliminating all caring even sharing the feelings. They're gonna attack the people  
on Earth by evil force.

WICKED: ALL RIGHT, MY EVILINGS!  
LISTEN UP!  
THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME!  
THE DESTRUCTION OF THE CARE BEARS FAMILY FOREVER!

ALL EVILINGS: FOREVER! (growls and roar with evil)

WICKED: Excellent.  
Now, to make everything wonderfully destructive by killing one of them.  
TENDERHEART BEAR! HA! (13X)  
But first, we must go down to the human's reality and doing much more hatred.  
MOVE OUT!

(Evilings going down to Jason's neighborhood)

WICKED: They'll be finished forever.

Now, the evil creatures are landed on the same destination which the Care Bear  
Family came to help and save Jason from those evil beings. The careless  
creatures start making rampage, trashing, polluting and  
zapping the humans with their evil magic. They're ready for action  
to determine of stomping caring once and for all. The next morning...

BIRTHDAY: WAKE UP, EVERYONE, BREAKFAST IS READY!  
GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!

(all at the Hall of Hearts as Jason taking his shower and dressing with his casual  
clothing from the real World)

HARMONY: Hey, Jason, wanna sit with us?

JASON: Sure.

(sits down and eating their breakfast)

CHEER: Looks like you're in a cheerful mood this morning.

JASON: I am.  
Hanging with you guys it's been awesome.

WISH: Hey, Love-A-Lot, why aren't you eating your pancakes?

LOVE-A-LOT: Just thinking of loving the most handsomest bear of all.  
Tenderheart Bear.

ALL 5 FEMALE CARE BEARS: OH!

SWIFT HEART: If you like him so much, go to talk to him.

COZY HEART: He'll understands.

LOVE-A-LOT: You really think so?

PLAYFUL HEART: Look at me.  
I'm the grouchest bear around Care-A-Lot also, the hungriest one as well.

GRUMPY: Where are my blueberries on my pancakes? (he slipped on one  
of the berries and smacking down on the counter) Found one.

PLAYFUL HEART: I'm Grumpy.

(all laughing)

JASON: Wow. Breakfast and a show. (giggles)

TREAT HEART: That's why I called a special Breakfast treat. (snorts)

GRUMPY: (grumbling) Why me?

Suddenly, the Caring Meter is dangerously low because of Wicked Evil's brilliant plot  
to eliminating caring to every person around the world but he and his Evilings  
located where Jason lives. Star Friend saw the most unwitnessable.

STAR FRIEND: Huh? OH, MY GOSH!  
THE CARING METER IS DOWN TO ZERO!  
BETTER WARN THE CARE BEARS!

Until...

(evil magic captures him so quickly) (caged by Wicked Evil while laughing evilly)  
(he gasps til the magic cage sucking his lifeforce and in tears with sadness)

WICKED EVIL: GOTCHA!  
YOU'RE DOOMED, CARE BEARS!

Meanwhile back at the Hall of Hearts...

LOVE-A-LOT: Tenderheart, may I speak to you?

TENDERHEART: Of course, you can, Love-A-Lot.  
What is it?

LOVE-A-LOT: Is about something I should have told you about.  
Umm...(turn around)

SHARE: Come on, Love-A-Lot, share your feelings with Tenderheart.

TENDERHEART: Well?

LOVE-A-LOT: Umm, it's that...I...I...

(door opens quickly)

TRUE HEART: EVERYONE, COME QUICK!  
SOMETHING'S TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!

HARMONY: LET'S GO, EVERYONE!

(all going outside so quickly)

GRUMPY: What about Breakfast? Wait. (eating one pancake) Never mind.

ALL: THE CARING METER!

JASON: What's that?

PROUD HEART: It's the Caring Meter.  
It indicates of how much caring around and somehow it decreases.  
Not a proud moment.

NOBLE HEART: Unbelievable.

JASON: What happens if it's reaching zero?

COZY HEART: Everybody won't care forever.

(Jason gasps)

BRAVE HEART: Whoever done this, wanna harm caring for good.  
It's time for action. CHARGE!

TENDERHEART: (grabs his tail) Not yet, Brave Heart Lion.  
We need a conference.  
BACK TO THE HALL OF HEARTS FOR A CARE BEAR CONFERENCE!

(all going back to the Hall of Hearts)  
(Jason figures the sparkle stuff close by the Caring Meter)

JASON: Hmm. I wonder.

(hammers the gravel)

FUNSHINE: Meeting come to order.  
Our first Care Bear conference concerning about the Meter's situation.  
We need to find out what's with the Caring Meter.

BEDTIME: (yawns) Hopefully, it'll be done and over with.  
I need some rest.

(Funshine nods and trollface)  
(door opens softly)

ALL: Huh?

JASON: Sorry for interrupting.  
Continue.

(Jason sits down and figures out the sparkles)

FUNSHINE: As I were saying, something just hurting caring and we don't know  
what.

JASON: Maybe...just maybe. (gasps)  
TENDERHEART BEAR! (2X)

TENDERHEART: What is it?

JASON: I think your special friend got captured by evil. Look.

TENDERHEART: (gasps) STAR FRIEND!

JASON: And I know where.

Later...

TENDERHEART: Hmm. Looks like darkness just clouding your neighborhood, Jason.  
It's time for us Care Bears Family to help.

(using his belly badge to form a boat with a star sail)

ALL: WOW!

NOBLE HEART: What kind of boat is this?

TENDERHEART: Jason, you name it this time.

JASON: It's a cloudy boat. THE CLOUD BOAT!

TENDERHEART: Thanks. ALL ABOARD!

(all aboarding the Cloud Boat)

BABY HUGS: I WANNA GO!

BABY TUGS: ME, TOO!

GRAMS BEAR: No, my little ones, it's much too dangerous.  
You're staying with me.

BOTH CUBS: But, Grams...

GRAMS BEAR: No buts, my younglings.  
I must protecting you both from whatever happens right now.

BOTH CUBS: We understand.

(3 of them waving goodbye as they're going back to Earth)

GRAMS BEAR: Be careful, Care Bears.

While they're back to Earth all the people saw them feeling very unhappy  
and very mean to them because the Evilings are magically disguised as  
human people to make the Care Bears not caring anymore.

GENTLE HEART: What's with the people?  
They didn't seen us before yet.

LOTSA HEART: To tell you the truth, they don't wanna see us.  
Maybe we should go back.

SHARE: We must help, Lotsa Heart.

TENDERHEART: Hi, I'm Tenderheart Bear and we are the Care Bears Family.  
And we ...

MAN: FREAKS!

WOMAN: DISGUSTING CREATURES!

KID #1: I DON'T WANNA SEE COLORFUL THINGS EVER!

KID #2: GO AWAY!

TEEN GIRL: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCHING ME! GROSS!

(all people arguing with them as the Care Bears crying with sadness)

POLICE OFFICER: NEVER COME TO OUR NEIGHBORHOOD EVER AGAIN!

CHAMP: Unfortunately, the people on Earth don't like us, Sport Fans.

GRUMPY: They don't want us.

CHEER: Not cheering with us.

LOYAL HEART: Why hating us?

FRIEND: Let's get out of here. (Secret Bear agrees)

TENDERHEART: Back to Care-A-Lot, everyone.

JASON: WAIT! WE CAN'T GO BACK! WE GOT TO HELP THEM!

ALL: Who cares?

(Jason sighs with sadness) (they're going back to the ship)

BEDTIME: Can we go back to sleep?  
All these assignments are making myself so sleepy.

ALL: SHUT UP, BEDTIME BEAR!

BEDTIME: WELL! HYMPH!

(the cloud boat floating away) (the People are moody and sad)

WICKED: Excellent. Go where they located and destroy everything.

EVILINGS: RIGHT! (growls as they flying away)

STAR FRIEND: Care Bears, no. (sniffs)

Wicked Evil have successfully ruining the Care Bears and caring forever.  
Now, he sends his Evilings to demolishing Care-A-Lot to nothing.  
As they're landed, the Care Bear Family stop caring as the Meter's turning into  
zero.

LOVE-A-LOT: I don't care about you.

GRUMPY: I hate you, too.

GOOD LUCK: Stay away from my shamrock, you unluckiest Care Bear around.

TRUE HEART: You're so pathetic.

NOBLE HEART: Speak for yourself.

(all aruging)

JASON: STOP IT! ENOUGH! LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU  
AND CARE-A-LOT!

(Care-A-Lot is breaking apart and everything is smashing to pieces)

JASON: OH, NO! TENDERHEART, LOOK!

TENDERHEART: Why bother? Who cares?

JASON: Ohh...huh?

(Evilings popping out and gonna attack the Care Bear Family)

EVILING: Must destroy Care-A-Lot and those Care Bears.

JASON: IS THOSE FREAKS AGAIN! COME ON, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

TENDERHEART: Leave me alone. I don't care.

JASON: Ohh. I'll carry you anyway. RUN!

(Evilings attacking the Family and they got knockout til their Belly Badges disappeared) (Evilings demolishing in their paths) (they try to nab them)  
(they growls with hatred) (Jason is gonna fight back)

JASON: THAT DOES IT!

(Tenderheart moping til he saw Jason gonna fight them)

EVILING: YOU!

JASON: COME AND GET ME, FREAKOS!

EVILING: STAY THERE, BOY!

(creatures coming towards them til he hold them and spins 'em faster)  
(thuds)

JASON: HA! YOU DON'T SCARE ME!

(creature punched him as he tries to running a little  
and dodges the creatures' claws before he got hurt while growling as gonna kill Jason)

JASON: TENDERHEART, HELP ME!

TENDERHEART: Huh?

(flashback just flashing as Jason just hugging Tenderheart and helping out his problems)  
(helping the Care Bears and enjoying with them)  
(he smiles with tears as Tenderheart crying in tears)  
(tears touching his heart and breaking the spell)

TENDERHEART: Huh? OH, NO, YOU DON'T!  
(using his Belly Badge and smacking them silly) Jason, are you okay?

JASON: I am.

WICKED: NOT FOR LONG!

BOTH: Huh?

WICKED: (appears) Welcome to your doom, fools.

TENDERHEART: So you're the one who responsible for this.

WICKED: Correct, fool.  
I'm Wicked Evil and I've been waiting for you.

TENDERHEART: Me?

WICKED: Yes, you.  
For all this time, we are finally meet possibly be your last.  
But first...

(he zaps Jason and knock out)

TENDERHEART: JASON! (growls) LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BULLY!

WICKED: NEVER! LOOK AT THIS!

(he's showing Tenderheart Bear Star Friend caged and grabbing his lifeforce the cage)

TENDERHEART: (gasps) NO!

WICKED: Step any closer and your friend's life ends now.

(he stares the creatures' claw and Tenderheart grabs the cage)

TENDERHEART: STAR FRIEND!  
What has he done to you, my friend? (crying a little)

STAR FRIEND: Tenderheart.

TENDERHEART: STAR FRIEND! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!

STAR FRIEND: You must destroy his evil before everyone else'll be in grave danger.  
Stop Wicked Evil's plot, Tenderheart.  
(groans in pain) Before it's too late.

WICKED: And I'm the one who's hurting your life.  
Been chasing you from the very beginning.  
Including your parents by my magic.

TENDERHEART: YOU WHAT!?

WICKED: YEAH! I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOUR NEW FAMILY!  
SAY GOODBYE TO THEM!

As Wicked Evil using his evil magic to kill the Care Bears Family and Jason,  
Tenderheart Bear won't let it happen to his new family.  
He's using his Belly Badge to make a Cloud Boat and floating away while the  
Evilings trying to get them.

EVILING: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE US!

(BUMP! and thuds) (Evilings trying to nab them but failed) (Cloud Boat lands on Earth  
safely)

WICKED: WHAT!?

TENDERHEART: YOU WON'T HARMING MY NEW FAMILY THIS TIME!  
I will stop you no matter what.

WICKED: We'll see about that.

(got his magic sceptor and starts attacking as Tenderheart dodges away  
from his evilness) ("Staying Strong Forever" song)

TENDERHEART: I must help them out.  
Protecting the loved ones without a doubt.  
I will find a way for helping others.  
Even everyone's Fathers and Mothers.

(the Care Bear Family awaken from the warmth by Tenderheart Bear's love)  
(the people moping til the Evilings gonna hurt the Care Bear Family)  
(all gasping) (all mad and gonna fight back)

CHEER: I can feel your love again.  
To ease our despicable pain.

LOVE-A-LOT: We will try everything we can.  
As love stays by our demand.

(staring at the Evilings) (evil creatures groaned with pain)

GRUMPY: Love and caring will stay strong.

BOTH CUBS: All day long.

FRIEND: Even cheering a friend with this song.

TRUE HEART: Staying Strong Forever.  
To make our lives much longer.  
That's what we have to do.

BRIGHT HEART: We'll spread our love for us and you.

(they staring the darkness away) (Wicked swipes as Tenderheart dodges from  
his evil sceptor) (Tenderheart stares him down many times) (zaps and explodes)

COZY HEART: Everything will always be around.

SWIFT HEART: To make our special sound.

LOTSA HEART: Is what caring is all about.

LOYAL HEART: Stay Strong Forever to it all out.

ALL: We will do everything we can.  
To be unitedly stand.  
Love and caring will stay much longer.  
CONTINUIOUSLY STAYING STRONG FOREVER!

(last verse)

ALL: Staying Strong Forever.  
To make our lives much longer.  
That's what we have to do.  
We'll spread our love for us and you.  
We must be strong.  
All day long.  
We'll do this together to Staying Strong Forever.  
We must staying together.

FINALE: TO STAYING STRONG FOREVER!

(staring the evil creatures til they disappeared)  
(all the people and children cheers happily)

WISH: Wish granted, everyone.

CARE BEARS FAMILY: YEAH!

WICKED: Huh? NO!

(Care-A-Lot and the Kingdom of Caring back to normal) (Star Friend back to normal)

WICKED: IMPOSSIBLE!

TENDERHEART: Nothing's impossible, Wicked Evil.  
Your evil will never overcoming caring and sharing.  
You lose.

WICKED: Correction...YOU LOSE!

(Tenderheart gasps as Wicked scratched his stomach hard)  
(few punches and pow him hard) (Star Friend gasps)  
(he grabs him sucking his soul inside Wicked's body)  
(Wicked drops Tenderheart down fast as blood pours a little)

JASON: (gasps) TENDERHEART!

Jason saw Tenderheart Bear got hurt pretty bad falling down til he ran quickly  
and caught him while crying in tears as the Care Bears Family stop and saw  
Tenderheart's bleeding. Everyone in Jason's neighborhood saw him gone hurt.

LOVE-A-LOT: TENDERHEART!  
Is he all right, Jason? Please, tell me.

PLAYFUL HEART: Tell us if he's pretending, Jason.

JASON: (feeling his pulse til it's stopped)  
He's not pretending. No pulse, no heart beat and not breathing.  
(sheds tears) He's dead.

ALL: NO!

LOVE-A-LOT: My poor Tenderheart. (crying in tears)

TRUE HEART: Our son's gone, honey.

NOBLE HEART: Now, we know, my sweet. (tears shedding)

JASON: Huh? Son? Tenderheart is your son?

TRUE HEART: Yes.  
If he told his whole story, we almost disappeared from his dark magic.  
Star Friend came protecting us and transforming us both.  
To this very day.

NOBLE HEART: He's transporting to this wonderful place that our son established.  
Glad everything's back to normal until this happened.  
Thought we stay together as family years ago.  
Until...my poor son. (crying in tears)

JASON: I'm so sorry for your son, guys.  
He was my best friend ever. (crying) I failed.

WISH: I wish Tenderheart Bear's alive right now.

WICKED: FAT CHANCE!

(Wicked is back for the last conquest)

JASON: WICKED EVIL!

ALL: Wicked Evil?

WICKED: Yeah. IT'S TOO LATE FOR TENDERHEART!  
TOO LATE FOR YOU!  
DESTRUCTION TO YOU ALL! (got his sceptor)

JASON: (crying til he's mad and putting Tenderheart down)  
NO, IT'S NOT! Like Tenderheart said, "it's never too late if you care enough."  
(walking towards Wicked)

COZY HEART: JASON, WAIT! HE'LL DESTROY YOU, TOO!

JASON: He already destroying my life and my friend's, too.  
I'm not gonna let him to hurt yourselves either.

WICKED: STAY BACK, BOY!

STAR FRIEND: (cries a little) Tenderheart.  
Maybe I can help Jason to destroy his evil for good.  
JASON, HERE!

(Star Friend shines Tenderheart's heart into a heart shaped amulet)

JASON: Huh? What's this?

STAR FRIEND: The Caring Amulet.  
A instrument for protecting your loved ones with care.  
Care Bears Family, stare with all your care.

BRAVE HEART: We can try.  
Let's do it for Tenderheart.

CARE BEARS FAMILY: FOR TENDERHEART!

WICKED: FAREWELL! (zaps him with his sceptor) (explosions)

(People of the neighborhood are staying back including the children)  
(they survived by the Caring Amulet) (Jason stands close by Tenderheart)

WICKED: WHAT!?

JASON: COUNTDOWN NOW, MY NEW FAMILY!

NOBLE HEART: DO AS HE SAYS!

TRUE HEART: TIME FOR THE CARE BEAR STARE!

GRUMPY: COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 5...4...3...2...1! STARE! COUSIN CALL!

(staring at the Caring Amulet)

WICKED: DIE!

JASON: STARE!

(his Caring Amulet zapping him hard)  
(Wicked groans with much incredible pain)

WICKED: NO! IMPOSSIBLE!  
MY MAGIC SHOULD STAY STRONGER THAN THIS!

JASON: Caring is way stonger than your hatred, fool.

WICKED: PEOPLE WILL STAY HATING EACH OTHER TIL THEY'RE GONE!

JASON: NO! As long as people still cares, we will lived much longer.  
Even losing our loved ones, too. (looking at Tenderheart)

WICKED: AUGH!

JASON: FAREWELL!

(Wicked's power gone weaker til he got force back to his Miserable Castle)  
(he groans in pain until a bad feeling to himself)

WICKED: That wretched kid.  
I will be stronger until...huh? (his skin breaks apart)  
NO! MY EVIL BODY! NO! AHH! (gone to skeleton) (dusted and blown away)

(evil magic got annihilated with explosions and back to the skies) (dark clouds dissipated)  
(sunshine shines a lot)

ALL: HORRAY!

BIRTHDAY: TIME FOR OUR FIRST CELEBRATION! LET'S CELEBRATE!

GRUMPY: Hate to interrupt but we got one heartbroken problem.  
Look.

BIRTHDAY: Oh, yeah.

(all sniffing and tearing their eyes out)

BRAVE HEART: We was the bravest Care Bear of all. (crying)

BRIGHT HEART: And wise, too. (sniffs)

LOVE-A-LOT: It doesn't matter if you're gone or not, I want to say...  
I love you, Tenderheart. And I always will.

(she kisses Tenderheart in his lips while shedding a tear)

BABY HUGS: Is Uncle Tenderheart gone, Grams?

GRAMS: I'm afraid so.

BABY TUGS: No. (sniffs) (crying with tears)

(people were sad in tears)  
(the Caring Amulet shines brighter and lands on Tenderheart's bloody tummy  
and reviving in good condition) (his eyes open and breaths little) (he gets up)  
(all gasping with smiles)

TENDERHEART: And I always love you, too, Love-A-Lot.

(she smiles and hugging him to kissing)

ALL: HOORAY! HE'S BACK! (cheering)

(Jason hugs Tenderheart and smiles with tears) (he hugs back)

BRAVE HEART: Got something in my eyes. (sniffs)

GRUMPY: You can say those words, Birthday Bear.

BIRTHDAY: NOW, WE CAN FINALLY CELEBRATE!

BABY HUGS: OH, GOODY, GOODY GOSH! I love those words.

And so, everything's back to normal including the world with caring  
and for the first time, the people were very happy to see the Care Bear Family  
becomes the Guardians of Caring. Jason Leonard got his friends to help with.  
They're having their first celebration while Grumpy eats a lot of food. (Grumpy burps)  
After celebration's over...

TENDERHEART: Jason, thank you for caring with me.

JASON: What are friends are for?

TENDERHEART: More than that, Jason.  
This is a inaugurational opportunity for you.  
Here. My gift to you. (giving him the Caring Amulet as Jason puts on his neck)

CHEER: HEY, EVERYONE, LISTEN TO WHAT HE'S SAYING TO JASON!

TENDERHEART: For saving my family and stomping  
Wicked Evil's plot, I hereby you, a member of the Care Bears Family.

JASON: (tears with joy) You really mean it?

TENDERHEART: I do. Welcome to the Care Bears Family, Jason.

(hugging him with love)

JASON: THANK YOU!

TENDERHEART: You're welcome.

SWIFT HEART: COME ON, GUYS, WE GOT MORE CARING TO DO!

GRUMPY: And more stuff to eat.

BEDTIME: And I'm getting sleepy.

(all laughing) (all aboard as Tenderheart at the wheel along with Love-A-Lot)  
(Star Friend shines around aside with them)

TRUE HEART: Well done, son.  
Glad you're back to be our best leader, Tenderheart.

NOBLE HEART: We're so proud of you.  
Including the new member of the family as well.

TENDERHEART: Thanks, Mom and Dad.  
Let's go home.

(the Cloud Boat floating away to Care-A-Lot)

PEOPLE: WE LOVED YOU, CARE BEARS AND JASON!

ALL CARE BEARS AND JASON: KEEP CARING!

(the Care Bears Family waving goodbye including Jason)

And so, the Care Bears Family will always be around making sure no  
uncaringness to ruined caring every again. 

"THE END"


	34. Long Lost Friend

The trouble starts as Tenderheart Bear teaching Wilbur of not teasing his

little sister even not sharing with a toy truck. Both of them starts sharing

and feeling much better of not hurting themselves with uncaring.

TENDERHEART: All right, you two.

Never teasing each other and no fighting for a toy.

Or both of you might regret it.

BOTH: WE UNDERSTAND, TENDERHEART! THANK YOU!

TENDERHEART: Well, my mission's been accomplished.

Better go back to Care-A-Lot before they'll worrying about me.

KEEP ON CARING!

BOTH: BYE, TENDERHEART!

(they waving goodbye) (he's on the cloudmobile and drove up in the air)

WISH: (looking at the Staroscope) Looks like he's already accomplishing

his caring mission. He's coming back.

LOVE-A-LOT: Good.

I got a picnic lunch for our romantic gathering.

Cannot wait for it.

WISH: Huh? Something's not right.

LOVE-A-LOT: What is it?

WISH: IT'S A STORM!

LOVE-A-LOT: (zips and looking at the Staroscope) OH, MY GOSH!

TENDERHEART, MY LOVE! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!

(storm approaching as he tries to get back to Care-A-Lot)

(lightning strikes) (rain pours faster)

TENDERHEART: OH, NO!

I'M RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORM!

MUST GO BACK DOWN!

(wind blows much stronger)

TENDERHEART: IT'S TOO LATE!

THE STORM'S WIND IS TREMENDOUS AND CANNOT CONTROLLING

MY CLOUD CAR! AHH!

(he got spinning around as he transporting to someplace else)

(CRASH!)

Tenderheart Bear has been transporting to a desert island away from the mainlands

and Care-A-Lot while being crash landed on the ground close by the logs

and lots of weeds and tropical plants. Also he got himself injured.

TENDERHEART: Uhh. My head.

Where am I? OW! MY STOMACH! I got a scratch and it hurts pretty bad.

I need medical treatment.

(bushes moving)

TENDERHEART: Who's that?

(figure pops out as he screams)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear just checking the developments

of Tenderheart's difficult problem from the storm but so far nothing.

Wish Bear answered to Love-A-Lot, unfortunately.

WISH: I'm sorry, Love-A-Lot.

Tenderheart is no where in sight.

I search in every corner of the cloudy skies. Nothing.

LOVE-A-LOT: (sniffs) Poor Tenderheart.

We cannot stop searching. (running off to her cloudcar)

WISH: Where did you think you're going?

LOVE-A-LOT: To find my love.

Try to stop me all you want but I'm gonna find Tenderheart.

WISH: You won't be going alone.

I'll get every Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins to help us.

NO TIME TO LOSE!

So, the search is on as the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins are searching

everywhere from the skies and down on the ground to look for Tenderheart.

They will never giving up to find Tenderheart.

GRUMPY: It's no use.

We will never finding him.

SWIFT HEART: We have to, my love.

Tenderheart can't disappeared like magic.

We must continue searching without hesitation.

GRUMPY: RIGHT! TENDERHEART, WHEREVER YOU ARE!

WE WILL FIND YOU AND WE'LL NEVER GIVING UP HOPE!

SWIFT HEART: That's my Grumpy.

(they continue their search) (dark shadows saw them looking)

EVIL SHADOW #1: No Heart will be very pleased about this.

EVIL SHADOW #2: And making sure Tenderheart doesn't existed.

(both laughing evilly and going straightforward to No Heart's Castle)

The evil shadows told No Heart everything about Tenderheart's disappearance

so that way, the Care Bears Family will failed their caring into one big final blow

and tormenting the caring world forever.

NO HEART: TENDERHEART DISAPPEARED!?

Excellent. Now, we can go to Care-A-Lot and stomping caring, permanently.

BEASTLY!

BEASTLY: COMING, BOSS!

(he slips on a broken stone flooring and crash into potion cabnet)

(No Heart nods and sighs)

BEASTLY: The mean Beastly is at your service, old gromesome boss you.

NO HEART: More like dummy head to be precise.

We're going to Care-A-Lot and destroy it. (sinister laughing)

BEASTLY: Sounds good. I mean, bad because bad is really good.

That's what I mean.

NO HEART: MOVE!

BEASTLY: I'M MOVING!

(No Heart transforming into a tornado as the Evil Shadows following

him along with Beastly with his cycle copter)

Meanwhile at the desert island, Tenderheart's on his own bed with

a bandage on his bruised stomach. He's opening his eyes and

saw a 14 year old girl named Stephanie who's been lost in 3 years.

TENDERHEART: Uhh...

STEPHANIE: Stay there.

You must rest before you'll discontinuing your recovery.

TENDERHEART: Thanks. I almost slipped.

Who are you?

STEPHANIE: Stephanie Landwell.

Called me Steph.

That's why friends been calling me a lot.

TENDERHEART: I'm...

STEPHANIE: Tenderheart Bear, one of the Care Bears for your family.

I heard so much about you.

TENDERHEART: Cool.

Anyway, I got to go back to Care-A-Lot.

My family will be worried sick especially my sweetheart, Love-A-Lot.

OW! OUCH!

STEPHANIE: Afraid not. You must rest here while I get something to

eat. BE RIGHT BACK!

(she runs while the giant snake coming closer) (slithering around)

(she grabs the coconuts to drink and bananas to eat)

(snake comes out as she's running faster) (snake got hit the tree

as the coconut lands on the giant snake's head) (BONK!)

(snake shakes and slithering away)

STEPHANIE: I'M BACK! LET'S EAT AND DRINK!

You can tell me how you came to this island.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot...

TRUE HEART: Sorry, Love-A-Lot, we looked everywhere to find Tenderheart

but still the same.

NOBLE HEART: We try everything but failed successfully.

I guess we lost Tenderheart for good.

LOVE-A-LOT: MY LOVE! (crying in tears)

NO HEART: THAT'S ALL I WANN HEAR!

ALL CARE BEARS AND COUSINS: (gasps) NO HEART!

NO HEART: YOU ARE DOOMED, CARE BEARS FAMILY!

BRAVE HEART: WE'RE NEVER SURRENDERING TO YOU, NO HEART!

CARE BEARS, IT'S STARING TIME AT HIM, COUNTDOWN!

ALL CARE BEARS: STARE! COUSIN CALL!

(all staring at him until it wasn't enough) (they got pushed away and lands

hard) (all groaning)

BRIGHT HEART: OUR STARING POWERS FAILED!

We need Tenderheart until he's gone forever. (sniffs)

BEASTLY: AND WE'LL BE TAKING OVER CARE-A-LOT FOREVER!

NO HEART: Perhaps you can make 'em eating mud pies.

ALL CARE BEARS: OH, NO!

FLIGHT HEART: Hey, where's Good Luck Bear?

Thought he's with us while staring at No Heart and Beastly.

We need more help.

NO HEART: DON'T COUNT IT! HA HA HA HA!

The entire Care Bears Family are becoming personal

slaves serving No Heart by serving their food including Beastly while making mud pies

and tossing at them.

NO HEART: Thanks for the feast...

BUT IT'S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! (smacks their food on the cloudy ground)

MAKE MUCH BETTER FOOD THAN THIS SCHOLP!

BEASTLY: Right on target at the point view.

And activating the catapult.

(tossing at Grumpy Bear and he's grumpy)

BEASTLY: BULL'S EYE! I mean, Care Bear's eye. (snickering)

GRUMPY: I'm gonna give him a punch in his eye.

SWIFT HEART: Forget it, sweetheart.

They won. They rule Care-A-Lot and we lost the battle.

(sniffs)

GRUMPY: (mad to sad) Yeah, you're right.

I wish Tenderheart were here to save us all but what's the difference?

NOBLE HEART: Come on, everyone.

Let's continue serving their food with much better improvements.

TRUE HEART: But where's Good Luck Bear?

Speaking of which, where is Good Luck Bear they wondered but he's at the Valley

to find the Care Bear Pandas to join forces to put the end of No Heart's

destruction of uncaring.

GOOD LUCK: Got to find my good luck charms to stop No Heart.

THERE THEY ARE!

POLITE: This is a wonderful day.

PERFECT: A perfect spot to play.

POLITE: Brother, there's someone moving too fast while being amuck.

PERFECT: Sis, don't be 'fraid because that's Good Luck.

POLITE: GOOD LUCK! (hugging and kisses)

What brings you here in the Valley?

PERFECT: What's coming at your alley?

GOOD LUCK: Pretty much devastation, pandas.

Tenderheart's gone and No Heart has taken over Care-A-Lot.

That's why I'm here to get help from you both.

POLITE: We'll help you with everything to stop No Heart.

PERFECT: Before more uncaringness about to start.

ALL: FOR CARE-A-LOT!

(they gone into their cloudmobile and heading straightforward to Care-A-Lot)

Meanwhile back at the Island, Tenderheart was worrying about his family

especially his girlfriend, Love-A-Lot Bear and so does the entire world

with caring.

STEPHANIE: I got pineapple orange smoothies to refresh ourselves.

Tenderheart, are you all right?

TENDERHEART: No, I'm not.

Just worrying about my family and Care-A-Lot.

Without me around, everything's gonna be disastrous for Care-A-Lot and my family.

I need to...

(gets up and still in pain)

TENDERHEART: OW! OOH!

STEPHANIE: You shouldn't do that.

You'll never feel better until you rest a while.

Believe me.

TENDERHEART: Okay. Let me have a smoothie.

(she's giving him the smoothie and drinking it) (he's crying a little) (Stephanie sighs)

(a giant snake approaching to taste the victims)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Good Luck Bear is back with reinforcements

to stomp No Heart's ultimate destruction or caring will be shutting down

forever.

POLITE: Oh, my.

PERFECT: Oh, no.

GOOD LUCK: There they are.

BEASTLY: GIVE ME THE TOENAIL CUTTING ON MY TOES AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!

FRIEND: A friend in need is a friend indeed. (sighs)

Not that friend.

PERFECT: Beastly will gonna get what's coming to him.

POLITE: I wanna make him his headlight pretty dim.

GOOD LUCK: Let's stare at him.

BOTH: RIGHT!

BEASTLY: Huh?

FRIEND: GOOD LUCK BEAR! PANDAS! (smile happily)

3 BEARS: STARE!

(staring at him and he got zooming away and creamed by his own mud pies)

PERFECT: There's mud right at your own eye.

POLITE: Without being too shy. (both laughing)

FRIEND: Glad we got more help to save Care-A-Lot.

What's left of it.

GOOD LUCK: Let's get the others free. COME ON!

(all running as Beastly growls and following them)

(4 shadows playing cards until they saw them escaping)

(follows them with Beastly)

SECRET: GUYS, LOOK OVER THERE!

ALL: GOOD LUCK BEAR AND THE PANDAS!

TRUE HEART: We're so glad to see you again, Pandas.

Better hurry before...

BEASTLY: WE COME TO CAPTURE YOU ALL! (snickering)

GOOD LUCK: STARE AT THEM FULL POWER!

(all staring until they dodging their staring powers quickly)

BEASTLY: Not this time, Care Bears.

ALL: OH, NO!

(they approaching them)

Meanwhile back at the uncharted island, Tenderheart Bear still hurt until

his wounded side starts healing up in no time. Stephanie was about to make

more smoothies until the giant snake tries to snatch her swiftly.

(snake open his mouth)

STEPHANIE: Huh? AHH!

TENDERHEART: (gasps) STEPHANIE! I'M COMING! (running)

Huh? My wounded spot just disappearing so I can help anyone again.

NOT A MOMENT TOO SOON!

(running quickly)

STEPHANIE: HELP!

(she got all tied up around) (snake about to eat her)

TENDERHEART: UNHAND HER, YOU BEAST!

STEPHANIE: HOORAY! YOU'RE OKAY!

TENDERHEART: And here's my demonstration.

CARE BEAR STARE!

(he's staring at the giant snake and he's letting go of her)

(snake stops and crying a little)

STEPHANIE: What's wrong, snakey creature?

(stomach growls)

TENDERHEART: I think that creature's hungry and want to eat us as appetizers.

Prehaps something very norishible to help your hungry problems.

Later...

(snake creature eating tofu chops and fish) (he smiles and drinks smoothies)

(both smiling) (snake creature kisses them both)

STEPHANIE: Well, there's a first time for everything.

Glad you're okay from your pain, Tenderheart.

TENDERHEART: Thanks to your healing abilities, I'm much stronger than before.

(arm pumped a little) (his tummy symboly shines) OH, NO!

STEPHANIE: What's wrong with your stomach?

Don't tell me you're hungry, too?

TENDERHEART: No. It's my tummy symbol.

Telling me my family and Care-A-Lot are in bigger trouble.

Tenderheart got his Staroscope to predict his tummy symbol's correct

as the entire Care Bears in a pickle with trouble.

TENDERHEART: (seeing through his Staroscope) OH, NO!

MY TUMMY WARNING WAS RIGHT!

Care-A-Lot is in trouble with No Heart and Beastly.

STEPHANIE: And since you're feeling much better, you can stop

them in not time.

TENDERHEART: Come along, Stephanie, and maybe taking our friend, too.

(she looks at the snakey creature) (they're on the cloudmobile and going

straightforward to Care-A-Lot)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot...

NO HEART: YOU FAILED FOR THE LAST TIME, CARE BEARS!

CARING WILL BE NO MORE AND I WILL RULE IT ALL! (sinister laughing)

BEASTLY: More mud pies, anyone?

(got his mud pie ready to splutter anyone)

LOVE-A-LOT: Deep within my heart, something's gonna change and for

the best of us. (sniffs) Tenderheart, please come home.

NO HEART: YEAH! NO MORE...!

TENDERHEART: THINK AGAIN, NO HEART!

ALL CARE BEARS: Huh?

BEASTLY: Huh? (he slips up and got splutted)

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR STARE!

(he stares at him hard) (he groans and flips around to flat)

BEASTLY: NO HEART!

(Tenderheart Bear coming down along with Stephanie and their friend)

LOVE-A-LOT: MY LOVE IS ALIVE AND BACK!

Who's that girl and why they bringing a big snake?

TENDERHEART: Explain to you later, right now, I'm gonna cut things around.

(using his heart shaped and cutting the cage's lock) (all free while cheering)

NO HEART: YOU, TENDERHEART BEAR! I WILL DESTROY YOU YET!

LOVE-A-LOT: Let's do it like old time's sake.

TENDERHEART: RIGHT! CARE BEARS COUNTDOWN!

STARE WITH US!

ALL CARE BEARS: 4...3...2...1!

BOTH: OH, NO!

ALL CARE BEARS: STARE!

(staring at No Heart, Beastly and the shadows til they thudded)

(all groaning)

NO HEART: No one dares to harming my plans. NO ONE!

STEPHANIE: Not if his friends to finish up his job.

SNAKE, PLAY WITH THEM!

(snake creature growls and attacking them both) (both screaming)

(hissing and growling) (both flee the scene)

And so, No Heart's plot just failed once more and Care-A-Lot is back to

normal just the way it is. As for their romantic picnic, they're having his

friends and family along with Stephanie and the snake creature.

NOBLE HEART: Glad you're back, Tenderheart.

We all thought you're gone for good.

TENDERHEART: Never give up hope.

TRUE HEART: True that, Tenderheart. True that.

GRUMPY: No Heart won't ruined our caring or anything with love.

(snake creatures kisses Grumpy)

STEPHANIE: After this picnic, I better get back to the main land.

So my family won't be worried about me like yours.

TENDERHEART: (hugging his sweetheart) Stephanie, thank you for healing me.

You'll be a great Nurse to help someone in pain.

STEPHANIE: And caring patient's love like you, Tenderheart. (hugs him)

(snake creature kisses Grumpy)

SWEETHEART: Something tells me, he's getting the charms from that snake.

You've becoming a Snake Charmer.

(all laughing as Grumpy groans of embarassment)

THE END!


	35. Beauty and the Care Bear

At Care-A-Lot, Grams Bear is baking strawberry muffins while Baby Hugs  
and Tugs were bored of nothing to do until they figure it out a  
new game about discussing of someone's personality called  
"FIGURING OUT THE PERSON."

BABY HUGS: I'm bored, Tugs.

BABY TUGS: Me, too, Hugs.  
What shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?

BABY HUGS: Possibly a new game for something us to do.  
I called the Figuring Out the Person game.

BABY TUGS: We need someone to do the figuring.  
How about Swift Heart and Grumpy?

(both smiling and waving)

BABY HUGS: To much loving.

(both growling)

BABY TUGS: What's with Grumpy Bear?  
He sure becoming a nicest bear instead a grumpy one.

(Grumpy sheds a tear as Swift Heart gone mad at them)

BABY HUGS: This game is fun. Let's talk about Swift Heart Rabbit.

Suddenly...

GRAMS: BABY HUGS AND TUGS!  
WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LITTLE CUBS WERE DOING!?

SWIFT HEART: Discussing about my Grumpy breaking his feelings  
and I'm terribly upset.

GRAMS: CUBS!

BABY TUGS: Why Grumpy's being so mean?  
I can't stand him.

BABY HUGS: Me, too.

SWIFT HEART: You see?

GRAMS: Cubs, I think you should owe him a apology.

BABY HUGS: NO WAY!

GRAMS: Perhaps a story can change your mind.

BABY HUGS: OH, GOODY, GOODY GOSH! A STORY!

(all sitting down)

GRAMS: There's one about appearances.  
Once upon a time, there's a small village called Bearington.

In her story flashback, there's a place called Bearington with all the villagers  
were doing the same routine everyday. Also there's a structure lies a unfriendiest  
castle in the mountains with a strange person who's a beast without any  
friends or a special someone to be with.

GRAMS: A special maiden in the village named Amber is hopelessly  
heartbroken. Just waiting for someone to be in loved with.

(CHEER) AMBER: (sniffs) This is hopeless.  
I'll never find someone to have a boyfriend.  
Staying single forever.

(WISH) MARIA: Sister, give it up.  
You'll never find anyone to be your boyfriend.

(GENTLE HEART) ANA: How about that Tailor person over there?

(Brave Heart just fixing someone's jeans) (got pricked)

BRAVE HEART: OW! Fixing clothing things could be so complicated.

(CHEER) AMBER: Pass.

(WISH) MARIA: Or how about that Newspaper Boy while flying?

FLIGHT HEART: Got to deliver this paper to the Mayor's office.  
UH, OH! (tree approaching) Darn trees. (fell down)

(CHEER) AMBER: No way. He's not my type.

(GENTLE HEART) ANA: Maria was right.  
You're completely hopeless.  
Let's go and get the strawberries for making muffins with, Elder Sister.

(WISH) MARIA: I got someone for your relationship.  
A BROOM TO CLEAN WITH! (laughing)

(both leaving)

(CHEER) AMBER: Jerk.  
Hmm. Something's up at that Castle in the mountains.  
Better check it out.

GRAMS: So, Amber starts exploring towards to the scariest castle in the mountains.  
One of the Villagers were concerning about her troubles.

CUTE HEART: Uh, oh.  
That fair maiden is heading towards to that scariest castle.  
She's in big trouble.  
Got to stop her before it's too late.

(he zips quickly)

Amber, Cheer Bear, stops at the entrance door of the Castle and knocks it  
hard twice without a answer from the inside. She opens it til the Villager,  
Cute Heart Mouse, follows her for her safety before anything happens to her.

(CHEER) AMBER: Investigating the ordinary could be really scarier.

CUTE HEART: Hey.

(taps and she shrieks) (up and down)

(CHEER) AMBER: DON'T DO THAT!

CUTE HEART: Sorry.  
What are you doing here in this place?

(CHEER) AMBER: Just checking out this Castle if there's anyone else around.  
So far nothing.

CUTE HEART: Wait, look.

(a figure coming towards them)

CUTE HEART: HE'S THE BEAST OF OUR VILLAGE! RUN!

(both running as he closing the door)

BEAST: NO ONE COMES BACK OUT OF MY CASTLE!

(he snarls and growls)

It looks hopeless as both Amber and the Villager stucked worthwhile  
if they got a plan to leave but the Beast himself sits down  
while the 2 visitors screaming.

CUTE HEART: We're done for.

(CHEER) AMBER: I want a sweetheart to be in loved with me.  
It was a big mistake about that Beasty creature.

BEAST: Creature you say, huh?

BOTH: Huh?

BEAST: Don't be alarmed.  
I will not harm you both.  
I was protecting my home away from you Villagers.

(CHEER) AMBER: But why?

BEAST: I was a Prince in a unforseeable magic spell by this emulant.  
I was trying to get rid of it but...  
(tries to get the amulet off from his neck)...still stuck.  
It's a present by a evil Wizard but he's vanished.  
Making me into this.

CUTE HEART: NO WAY!  
YOU ALWAYS BE THE MOST HIDEOUS CREATURE TO SCARE US!  
ALWAYS WILL! LET'S RUN!

(Beast crying as Amber mad at Cute Heart)

CUTE HEART: WHAT!?

(CHEER) AMBER: Shame on you.  
Saying something bad the way he's appeared.  
Just because he's different doesn't mean you have the right to hurt him.  
Apologizing him at once.

CUTE HEART: I'm sorry, sir. You're not evil.  
Forgive me.

(Beast hugging him)

BEAST: Thank you.

CUTE HEART: No sweat.

(CHEER) AMBER: Must find a way to break that spell.

Meanwhile back the village...

(WISH) MARIA: AMBER! AMBER!  
Where have she gone to?

(GENTLE HEART) ANA: I don't know.  
Maybe picking on her wasn't a good idea, Sister.  
We must get help from the Village before anything happens to her.

Later...

BRAVE HEART: We got to do something.  
Amber's life is in grave danger.

GRUMPY: As Mayor of Barington, is my responsibility to help our village.  
Thinking the monstrous Beast responsible for this.  
WE MUST GET RID OF HIM!

FLIGHT HEART: CUTE HEART WAS WITH HER! I SAW HIM WHILE FLYING!

ALL: YEAH! LET'S GO! DOWN WITH THE BEAST!

(all grabbing their garden tools to get rid of the Beasty creature)

GRAMS: As both villagers were thinking to break the spell,  
the rest of the Village were trying to hurt the poor Beast.

BOTH CUBS: GOSH! THAT'S HORRIBLE!

SWIFT HEART: OH, MY!

GRUMPY: Predictable stuff.

(CHEER) AMBER: All the things I can think of won't worked.  
Must be a antidode to make yourself normal.

CUTE HEART: AND MAKE IT QUICK!  
THE ANGRY MOB OF VILLAGERS ARE APPROACHING FAST!

FLIGHT HEART: THERE THEY ARE!

GRUMPY: SMASH THAT DOOR APART!

(they start powing the big doors)

(CHEER) AMBER: What are we gonna do?

BEAST: Must protect the ones I loved.  
Take care of yourselves and I will always love you.

(Beast moves quickly) (Amber crying as well as Cute Heart)  
(door smashed)

GRUMPY: ALL RIGHT, BEASTY CREATURE, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!  
GET HIM, EVERYONE!

(Beast sighs of sadness)

(CHEER) AMBER: STOP! ENOUGH! (both of them stands in front of the Beast)

ALL: HUH!?

CUTE HEART: You should be ashamed of yourselves.  
Hurting someone's feelings because of his different appearance.

(CHEER) AMBER: And appearances could be decieving if the person's lovable.  
He wouldn't harm you Villagers only protecting us both.  
I wish there's a way.

(she smiles and kisses him on his right cheek)  
(amulet broken and transforming back to Prince himself)

ALL: (gasping) PRINCE CHAMP BEAR!

CHAMP: That's right, sport fans.  
That blasted amulet make this position.  
Thank you, my fair Care Bear.

(both kissing together) (all cheering)

Later, the castle has been rebuilt good as new while the celebration commenced  
as both Prince and Amber were dancing devine and the villagers were very happy  
to see them together.

(WISH) MARIA: DEAR SISTER!  
GLAD YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!

(GENTLE HEART) ANA: WE WON'T TEAST YOU ANYMORE  
AND NEVER PICKED ON YOUR SWEETHEART!

GRUMPY: We all learned our valuable lesson about appearances.

BRAVE HEART: Never judge a book by it's cover.

FLIGHT HEART: No matter if anyone's bad or worse, we should care anyone.

CUTE HEART: Point taken.

(both kissing together)

GRAMS: And so, both of them lived happily ever after.  
And a very important lesson on appearances, my little darlings.  
THE END! Well?

BABY HUGS: Goody, goody gosh, Grams Bear.  
That's a terrific story.

BABY TUGS: And we should owe you a apology.  
We're both sorry for saying things about what you're appeared.

BABY HUGS: Can you forgive us? (both hugging with tears)

(Swift Heart kisses him on the nose)

GRUMPY: Sure. I forgive you both.  
And thank you for the wonderful story, Grams Bear.

GRAMS: No problem, Grumpy.

(smokes around) (all sniffing)

SWIFT HEART: What's that smell?  
It smells like...

GRAMS: MY STRAWBERRY MUFFINS! (ZIPS!)  
(pops out of the oven all burnt) Oh, no. My muffins.

BABY TUGS: One thing about appearances.

BABY HUGS: What, Tugs?

BABY TUGS: Never judge a book of it's cover especially  
her burnt strawberry muffins.

(all laughing)

THE END!


	36. The Gravings

At the miserable mountain away from Care-A-Lot, Misery himself is watching the skies  
thinking the time to conquering the world of caring with his destructive  
uncaring creatures calling themselves; GRAVINGS.

MISERY: Those Care Bears just ruining evil's reputation far enough.  
This time, my new uncaring creatures will dispose of them.  
Gravings' powers will transforming 'em into uncaring nothings.

MISCHIEF: HEY, BOSS, HOW'S IT GOING, MAN!?

(shaking his hand with a buzzer) (Misery groans while being mad)

MISCHIEF: Can't take a joke, huh?

MISERY: NO, YOU IDIOT! (zaps him hard)

MISCHIEF: OW! Probably next time I better bringing a whoppie cushion.  
It's much safer than this. (coughs)

MISERY: The Care Bears Family will be finished...FOREVER!

(laughing hideously)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit were happily  
walking in their romantic setting at the Forest of Feelings.

SWEET HEART: Isn't it romantic, darling?

GRUMPY: Sure is, Swift Heart.  
I love when we kiss together on other caring assignments.  
What's this?

SWEET HEART: What is it, sweetie?  
Did you see something?

(10 Gravings approaching)

SWEET HEART: Could be the work by Misery but far worse.  
Let's do a Care Bear Stare.

GRUMPY: RIGHT!

BOTH: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(staring at the Gravings but nothing works)

BOTH: OH, NO! RUN! (Swift Heart speeds up and holding Grumpy's hand)

(they zapping the trees into uncaring nothings)

GRUMPY: WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS AND FAST!

SWIFT HEART: TO THE HALL OF HEARTS!

(zipping towards to the Hall of Hearts)

Inside the Hall of Hearts, Tenderheart, Love-A-Lot, True Heart, Noble Heart and  
Brave Heart were discussing about helping more people with caring  
but got interrupted by the Gravings.

(both breathing heavily while holding a door)

TENDERHEART: Grumpy Bear. Swift Heart Rabbit.  
We didn't call you for our meeting.  
Is everything right?

BOTH: NO!

LOVE-A-LOT: What's going on here, guys?

BOTH: THAT!

(all looking at the creatures)

ALL: OH, MY GOSH!

TRUE HEART: What kind of creatures we seen now?

NOBLE HEART: Whatever they are, they'll never harming our neverending caring.  
CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...

GRUMPY: WAIT! WE ALREADY...

ALL: STARE!

(staring power at the creatures and didn't worked)

ALL: Huh?

GRUMPY: I've been trying to tell you guys we already tried that.

SWIFT HEART: Our staring powers are overpowered by hate.

TENDERHEART: As leader of our family, I made a suggestion.

BRAVE HEART: What is it, Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: RUN AWAY!

BRAVE HEART: That was my suggestion, Tender Heart.

(running away while screaming) (Gravings continue pursuding)

The Gravings continue spreading their terror everywhere on Care-A-Lot  
and making everything uncaring with disaster. Misery is overwhelmed to  
see his ultimate plan according to his brilliant plotholes.

MISERY: EXCELLENT! (2X)

MISCHIEF: AWESOME!  
Those creatures are excellent to do more mischief.  
Pun taken.

MISERY: Yes.  
Poor Care Bears feeling helplessly distressing even getting scared.  
We will win this battle once and for all.

MISCHIEF: Absolutely, sir.  
Need a whoopie cushion?

MISERY: NO!

(zaps the cushion to none) (he moans with pain)

Meanwhile elsewhere at the Forest of Feelings, Good Luck Bear along with Perfect and  
Polite Panda to have a nice picnic until those Gravings just making everything  
more miserable which Misery wants.

GOOD LUCK: What a perfect and nice day for our picnic.

POLITE: I love this wonderful location.  
Also for the delicious food not to mention.

PERFECT: Glad you Care Bears helping us from the Valley.  
Glad there's nothing to come us right in our alley? (gasps)

(Gravings approaching towards them)

PERFECT: GUYS! GUYS!

POLITE: What is it, Brother?  
Is something coming to bother?

GOOD LUCK: INDEED IT IS! RUN!

(both of them got Polite and ran quickly) (their powers at the Forest to uncaring)  
(all screaming) (all cornered with the Gravings)

CHAMP: THIS IS IT, SPORT FANS!  
THE JIG IS UP!

PROUD HEART: WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!

LOTSA HEART: AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

(Gravings snarling)

LOVE-A-LOT: Darling, there's no way to get away from them.  
Looks like Misery has finally won.

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS!  
We must protecting ourselves from those creatures.  
We must seperating us away from them.

ALL: WHAT!?

GENTLE HEART: I don't think it's a great idea, Tenderheart.

TRUE HEART: Are you sure about this?

NOBLE HEART: I guess there's no alternative, everyone.  
We must get seperated for our own sakes.

ALL: RIGHT!

TENDERHEART: Diving into 6 groups to stay away from them.  
We'll figure it out very soon.

LOVE-A-LOT: FOR CARING!

ALL: FOR CARING! CARE BEARS FAMILY SEPERATED!

(6 groups of Care Bears are leaving away from Care-A-Lot to stay away  
from them) (10 and more Gravings are continuing the pursuit)

Now, the Care Bears Family are seperating themselves into 6 groups to make  
sure those evil uncaring creatures to never capturing them all and  
destroying caring forever. At the middle of Care-A-Lot...

MISERY: THE CARE BEARS AREN'T FINISHED YET!  
Soon they will be.  
Care-A-Lot belongs to us so we can destroy everything with joyful trash.

MISCHIEF: I will cause more mischief than ever.  
It's gonna be awesome.

MISERY: Enjoy, my friend.

MISCHIEF: COOL! I'LL BE BACK!

(zapping to destroy things with caring) (the Caring Meter goes down to zero)

Elsewhere on planet Earth...

CHAMP: This is ridiculous.  
Those creatures are unstoppable and never stop pursuding.

CHEER: I ain't so cheerful as you, Champ Bear.  
Our lives are ruined all thanks to Misery.

GOOD LUCK: WE NEEDED MORE LUCK TO SAVE US ALL!

PERFECT: OR NO ONE GETTING HELP WITH OUR CALL!

POLITE: Maybe we should go to the Shopping Mall.

BOTH: POLITE!

(she laughs nervously)

GRAMS: My little darlings, everything will be all right.  
If those disgusting monsters gone forever.

BABY HUGS: I'm very scared.  
Are you, Baby Tugs? Tugs?

BABY TUGS: I don't feel so good.

(he's a uncaring nothing) (both gasps)

BOTH: TUGS! NO! (both crying)

Things are getting bad to worse just established as Baby Tugs got effection  
by one of those Gravings. Tugs is so sick because there's no cure  
from those creatures. Meanwhile, the other Care Bears still pursuding as few  
of the Care Bears continue staring at them but nothing works again.

GENTLE HEART: STILL NOT WORKING!

LOSTA HEART: And that's the truth for sure.  
Wish I could much powerful to stomp them flat.  
We're losing.

BRAVE HEART: Bright Heart Raccoon, since you got logical solutions for difficult  
problems. Can you figure out this problem?

BRIGHT HEART: For those complications by those creatures  
and the impossibilities are endless.  
Sorry to say this, Brave Heart.  
Got no answer.

BRAVE HEART: Some help you are.

(zaps and explosions)

TRUE HEART: I wish there's a way to stop this.

NOBLE HEART: Have courage, my dear.

Meanwhile, Mischief wants to give Misery the entertainment for his  
celebrational victory over the Care Bears forever. Somethings Misery himself,  
it would be a bad idea.

MISCHIEF: HEY, BOSS, I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR VICTORIOUS CELEBRATION!  
IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!  
WATCH THIS!

(juggling 5 mud pies many times til one of them lands on Misery)  
(he growls)

MISERY: MISCHIEF!  
And I thought No Heart have problems with Beastly many times.

(Mischief got slipped and got mud pies on him)  
(Misery snickering to laughing with joy)

MISERY: GREAT JOB! I LOVE IT!  
IT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I EVER SEEN!

(Gravings moaning in pain til few of them destroyed by joy)  
(they gaspes with smiles) (Gravings are destroyed for good)

ALL: YAY! WE DID IT!

TENDERHEART: NO! You should thank Mischief for stomping those monsters.

CHAMP: And let's give them a thank you stare.

(they're going back to Care-A-Lot) (everything back to normal)

MISERY: Huh?

MISCHIEF: Uh, oh.

MISERY: YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!  
MY GRAVINGS ARE GONE THANKS TO YOUR STUPID JOKE!  
IT'S RUINED!

CHEER: That's a cheer I've been waiting for.

MISCHIEF: Let me guess?  
Care Bear Stare countdown to zero, right?

GRUMPY: You're spoling our fun.

ALL: STARE!

(staring at them hard while both villains groaning in pain)

MISERY: MUST GO BACK TO MY MOUNTAIN!  
THEN, I'LL SMACK YOU WITH LOTS OF MUD PIES!  
WE'LL BE BACK!

(they disappeared) (the Caring Meter gone up normally)  
(all cheering)

CHAMP: And that's the whole ball game, Sport Fans.

GRAMS: Not so fast, everyone.  
We made victory but it also has a price.

(holding Baby Tugs not feeling well)  
(all gasping)

BRIGHT HEART: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?

GRAMS: He got infected from those creatures they gone destroyed.  
He's done for.

(all crying in tears)

BABY HUGS: Oh, Tugs.  
We've been brother and sister in a long time.  
We cared for each other.  
And I always will. I love you, Tugs.

(kisses on his forehead til his body shines to back himself normally)

BABY TUGS: Thank you, Hugs.

BABY HUGS: For what?

BABY TUGS: For caring me.  
I always be with you no matter what kind of dangers we faced.  
And I love you, too, my sister. (hugging with tears)

(all cheering)

MISERY: I hate good endings.

MISCHIEF: PLEASE, NO MORE MUD PIES!

(400th pie splatted in front of his face)

THE END!


	37. Playing with Matches & Treat Heart's uncaring Meal

The major problem starts in the neighborhood when a young boy saw  
a pile of matches he thought it could be fun to play with.  
Not realizing the dangers to play with fire.

TIMOTHY: What kind of thing it is?  
Something wonderful to play with, I think.  
Wondering if I could try to light it.

(trying to light it)

MOTHER: TIMOTHY!

TIMOTHY: WHAT, MOTHER!?

MOTHER: Timothy, playing with matches is wrong.  
It could hurt people, destroying things especially you.

TIMOTHY: Don't be ridiculous.  
Besides what harm could it do?

(got 4 matches behind his back)

Meanwhile up in Care-A-Lot, Champ and Grumpy Bear were playing football  
as til Tenderheart Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon was about to tell them  
something terrible already happened.

CHAMP: ALL RIGHT, SPORTS FAN!  
HERE IT COMES!

(he tossing the ball as Grumpy about to catch it)

GRUMPY: I GOT IT! I GOT IT!

(he tripped on the bushes and fell down on the bushes) (ball bounces on him)

GRUMPY: Maybe something suitable sports without catching it.

CHAMP: That's all right, Sports Fan.  
Maybe next time we should play Tennis sometime.

TENDERHEART: CHAMP BEAR! GRUMPY BEAR!  
Something's bad just been established.

CHAMP: What is it?

BRIGHT HEART: A young boy named Timothy is playing with matches.  
He could start fires burning things around especially hurting himself bad.

BOTH: OH, NO!

GRUMPY: Let's go down to Earth before it's too late.

So, then, they're at the cloudmobile going back to Earth to stop Timothy  
before any damage just been done. Timothy is at the forest about to light up  
the matches for fun.

TIMOTHY: My Mom won't ruined my fun this time.  
I will light up one of those matches.

(trying to light it) (fire lights up)

TIMOTHY: Cool.

TENDERHEART: THERE HE IS!

(using his stare to cool off the fire)

TIMOTHY: Huh?

TENDERHEART: Thank goodness we got here just in time.

TIMOTHY: Who the heck are you?

BRIGHT HEART: I'm Bright Heart Raccoon, Tenderheart Bear, Grumpy Bear  
and Champ Bear. We're the Care Bears and Cousin and we're here to stop you.

TIMOTHY: Stop me?  
By what?

CHAMP: By playing those matches.  
They're ain't toys to play with, Sports Fan.

TIMOTHY: Tish tosh.  
They're fun to play with and it's pretty cool.

GRUMPY: It won't.  
It could burn things, making damages even hurting your loved ones, too.  
Please, don't do this.

TIMOTHY: Okay, I won't.

(all phewing)

TIMOTHY: Until you got to catch me first, slowpokes. BYE! (running)

CARE BEARS: COME BACK, TIMOTHY! (running)

(Timothy goes underneath the big log as Grumpy trips again and bumping  
Tenderheart, Champ and Bright Heart down on the ground)

CHAMP: Where did he go, Sport Fans?

(lights up a little)

TIMOTHY: NEAT!

BRIGHT HEART: OH, MY GOSH! LOOK!

(all gasping) (fire started on the log)

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS, GRAB THIS HEART BUCKET AND PUTTING WATER  
IN IT QUICKLY!

CARE BEARS: RIGHT! (zips and cooling off the fire)

TIMOTHY: HEY! YOU'RE RUINING MY FUN!  
Better find a place where they won't ruin my fun anymore.  
AHA!

(at the cave as he starting the light up the fire)

BRIGHT HEART: HE DISAPPEARED AGAIN!

GRUMPY: Not knowing of where he could be.

CHAMPS: (sniffs) I smell something, Sport Fans.  
And it's dangerously awful from that scent.

(all gasping)

TIMOTHY: OUCH! IT BURNS! Huh?

(fire blocking his way)

TIMOTHY: OH, NO! I'M TRAPPED!

TENDERHEART: TIMOTHY, WE'RE COMING TO HELP YOU!

GRUMPY: Man, it's really a warming up situation.

BRIGHT HEART: Enough of your jokes, Grumpy.  
We need to cool off the fire.

GRUMPY: RIGHT!  
CARE BEAR STARE!

(staring power into a big cloud to cool off the fire)

TIMOTHY: ALL RIGHT, GRUMPY!

(fire continues burning)

ALL: OH, NO! IT CONTINUES BURNING UP!

TENDERHEART: We need something to cool off the fire before it'll burning everything.

CHAMP: Maybe sand could stop the fire but there's none here.

BRIGHT HEART: Or possibly mud can penetrating fire's pathway.

GRUMPY: WORTH THE SHOT!

(start digging a lot of mud to cooling off the fire) (fire continues spreading by the forest)

It seems the Care Bears had try everything to stop the fire.  
Timothy crying his eyes out and made of thought that his Mom and the  
Care Bears were telling a truth about fooling with fire can do more damages.  
He will fix his problem by force.

TIMOTHY: What have I done?  
My Mom and the Care Bears were right.  
Playing with fire can do something horrible even burning the forest up.  
What to do?

(he found a fire extinglisher)

TIMOTHY: AHA!

(grabs the fire extinglisher and cooling off the fire)

TIMOTHY: ALL RIGHT, FIRE, COOL OFF!

(spraying the fire to cool off) (fire's off and no trees got burnt)

CARE BEARS: HOORAY FOR TIMOTHY!

TIMOTHY: No problem.

TENDERHEART: I guess you learned your lesson about playing with fire.

TIMOTHY: It stinks and I'm glad the entire forest didn't completely burnt.

CHAMP: Good sportsmanship, Sports Fan.  
And here comes your Mother.

MOM: TIMOTHY! (as he hugging her)  
Glad you're all right.  
What did I tell you about playing with matches?

TIMOTHY: I learned my lesson, Mom.  
Thanks to you and the Care Bears, playing fire ain't cool.

GRUMPY: Only things just firing up.

TENDERHEART: Oh, Grumpy.

BRIGHT HEART: My thoughts exactly.

(all laughing)

THE END!

 

At Misery's Castle, Mischief, the impractical prankster is making a devious  
plot to hurt caring without lots of laughs and definitely evil.  
He's making a special plate to make one Care Bear or Cousin uncaring.

MISCHIEF: WHAT SHARE DELIGHT!  
This meal will make someone not sharing even uncaring.  
And Misery will be very pleased.  
Care-A-Lot, here I come.

(slip and fell down hard)

MISCHIEF: DARN THAT FLOOR!  
Misery should've put up a Wet Floor sign for once.  
That dummy ruler.

(zips)

At the Forest of Feelings, Treat Heart Pig is having lunch by the rainbow waterfall  
til Mischief spotting her in order to stomp sharing and caring this time.

TREAT HEART: Lunch time at last.  
What a special treat.  
My very own meal to have.  
If there's any left, I'll share it to Cheer Bear.  
She'll love this wonderful desert that Grams Bear made.

MISCHIEF: That's what you thought, Care Bear Cousin.

(he move swiftly and grabbing her meal replacing his prank)

TREAT HEART: Yummy.

(eating her pie by Mischief's prank) (turns uncaring)

TREAT HEART: Cheer Bear? NEVER! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!

MISCHIEF: IT WORKS! IT REALLY WORKS!  
OH, BOY, HERE COMES CHEER BEAR! (sinister laughing)

CHEER BEAR: Hi, Treat Heart Pig.

(she's mad and turns around)

CHEER BEAR: Why, Treat Heart, you're not getting cheerful on lunch time.  
Is something wrong?

TREAT HEART: Everything from your cheerful thinking.

CHEER BEAR: WHAT!?

TREAT HEART: Rainbow colors?  
More like getting space out syndrome.  
Can you change that image?

CHEER BEAR: (cries a little) I love rainbows.  
Why being so mean to me?

TREAT HEART: It's a matter of my opinion.  
Go elsewhere and leave me alone. I'm eating.

CHEER BEAR: FINE! BE A JERK!  
SEE IF I CARE! (crying and running)

MISCHIEF: NICE! I MEAN, NOT NICE!  
Everything's according to my plan and caring will be finished.  
Next up, their leader, Brave Heart Lion.

Cheer Bear was devastated from Treat Heart rude comments about her appearance  
all thanks to Mischief's devious plot. When suddenly both Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart  
Rabbit came and saw Cheer Bear feeling not cheerful.

SWIFT HEART: Next time, Grumpy, make sure look down instead of up.  
You'll get tremendous falls on your head.

GRUMPY: Gives me a grumpy headache.  
Need headache medicine before walking.

(both laughing) (both gasps) (Cheer Bear crying with tears)

BOTH: WHAT!? CHEER BEAR AIN'T CHEERFUL!?

GRUMPY: Cheer Bear, are you all right?

CHEER: No.

SWIFT HEART: Come on, girl, tell us what happened.

CHEER: Treat Heart treating me with disrespect and eating her meal.  
I just don't understand.

SWIFT HEART: That's not like her.

GRUMPY: And I know who's been doing pranks on us.

ALL: MISCHIEF!

Meanwhile elsewhere at the Forest of Feelings...

MISCHIEF: Now, it's your turn, Brave Heart. (laughing evilly)  
(another meal made)

BRAVE HEART: Ahh. Another beautiful lunch time with my meal.  
Maybe I can share my meal with my family.

MISCHIEF: My chance has come.

ALL: NOT SO FAST, MISCHIEF!

MISCHIEF: Huh?

(thuds and meal spreads on Brave Heart's head)  
(Brave Heart growls with evil)

CHEER: We know you're doing this.  
Make her back to normal.

MISCHIEF: NEVER!

GRUMPY: Time for a Care Bear Stare.

MISCHEIF: NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!

3 OF THEM: 4...3...2...(got grabbed) WHAT!? NO!

MISCHIEF: GOOD WORK!  
NOW, CARE-A-LOT WILL BE FINISHED AND THE WHOLE WORLD BELONGS TO ME!  
NOT MY SO CALLED IDIOT RULER! HA! I'M THE BEST! NOT HIM! HA HA HA HA!

Cheer Bear cries a little as Treat Heart still evil and uncaring until  
Treat Heart remembers one time as both of them were helping 4 lost birdies  
back to their Mother birds. It was a wonderful moment of friendship.  
Treat Heart cries a little and the prank just finished.

TREAT HEART: NEVER, MISCHIEF!  
Time for the Care Bear Stare.

MISCHIEF: GOT TO GO!

ALL 4 OF THEM: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(stares at him and he shouts) (he got smacked by a caring tree)  
(moans in pain) (he slips and fell down on the lake)  
(all laughing)

CHEER: That's a cheerful mood I like.

MISCHIEF: I WILL RETURN! NOBODY'S OUTPRANK ME! NOBODY! (crashed into well)  
YAA! (splashes)

GRUMPY: That's that.

SWIFT HEART: One problem ain't solved yet.

CHEER: Poor Brave Heart.

TREAT HEART: Maybe sharing a meal could fix his problem.  
It has to worked. Here, have some.

(Brave Heart ate her real caring meal) (gone quickly)

BRAVE HEART: Any excitement while I was being evil and everything?

(all laughing)

Later...

TREAT HEART: Here, Cheer Bear.  
It's a wonderful desert.

CHEER: Thank you.

TREAT HEART: Oh, by the way, sorry for saying bad comments about you.  
People should never judging someone's appearance.  
Even it's impolite.

BRAVE HEART: Great treatment of caring, my friend.

SWIFT HEART: Definitely.

GRUMPY: Got one comment.

ALL: Huh?

GRUMPY: What happened to my desert?  
It disappeared on me.

(all laughing as Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig hugging with laughs)

Meanwhile...

MISCHEIF: I HATE THOSE CARE BEARS!  
ALWAYS RUINING MY FUN!  
AND THAT IDIOT RULER NEVER...(Misery behind him) do...anything...right?  
Hey, Boss.

MISERY: YOU MISERABLE TYRANT!  
I SHALL MAKE YOU INTO A IDIOT!

(zapping him into a donkey) (EEE-AAAWW!)

MISERY: WHAT A DONKEY! HA HA HA HA HA!

(he sighs) (EEE-AAAW!)

THE END!


	38. No Heart wins the race?

The trouble starts at the Forest of Feelings, the entire Care Bear Family  
are assembling for the main event. THE GREAT RACE OF CARE-A-LOT!  
This time, 2 contestants will win as King and Queen for a entire week.  
Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear are coming towards to stage.

NOBLE HEART: Welcome, everyone.  
We all gather here for the big event.

TRUE HEART: THE GREAT RACE OF CARE-A-LOT!

(all cheering)

BEASTLY: No way.  
There's no chance in heck to participate that Race again.

NO HEART: No, you fool. I will.

BEASTLY: YOU!?

(both duck and cover in the bushes)

ALL: Huh?

CHEER: Nothing much.  
Too much imaginations in our minds, True Heart.  
Continue.

TRUE HEART: We all know Lotsa Heart Elephant won for being King.  
Only this time, both participants will win as King and Queen.  
For a entire week.

(all cheering)

TENDERHEART: Love-a-lot, we will do our best to win.

LOVE-A-LOT: We will, my darling.

GRUMPY: Swift Heart, you will win along with your handsome King.

SWIFT HEART: I seen much better Kings around.

GRUMPY: WHAT!?

SWIFT HEART: Gotcha. (kisses him) We will try, my love.

NOBLE HEART: I will get the names to be picked not on paper.  
On this chalkboard.

(chalkboard shown) (Noble Heart wrote faster and placing 6 couples)

NOBLE HEART: ALL SET!

(TENDERHEART AND LOVE-A-LOT  
GRUMPY AND SWIFT HEART  
GOOD LUCK AND POLITE  
BRIGHT HEART AND MANDY  
CHAMP AND CHEER

TRUE HEART: Uh, oh. We need the 6th couple to enter.

NO HEART: (whispers) Here's my chance.

(zaps the chalkboard) (Big Heart Weasel and My Heart Bear)

ALL: (gasps) BIG HEART WEASEL AND MY HEART BEAR!

(No Heart disguised and with a imaginary female bear)

BEASTLY: Boy, No Heart, you're getting the charms of that female Care Bear.

(he zaps him badly as he lands on the lake)

NO HEART: You stay put, loud mouth.  
I will win that race and this time, no cheating necessary.

BEASTLY: WHAT!? NO CHEATING!? WHOOPS! (fell down)

BRIGHT HEART: Look who's coming.  
Some unfimilar face on that Care Bear Cousin and Bear.

MANDY: Not so sure about their appearances.  
It could be deceadingly suspicious.

NO HEART: (Big Heart) It's all right.  
Me and my honeybunch will participate this race event.  
Nothing to worry about.

(she nodded)

TRUE HEART: Okay. Warm up first and the Race will start.

(all cheering) (5 couples are stretching their bodies) (Beastly snickers)

LOSTA HEART: Cannot wait for who's becoming King and Queen of Care-A-Lot.  
And that's the truth.

Little they didn't know, No Heart's really good in disguise actually working as their  
villain predicted. The 6 couple participants are ready to win the Race.  
No Heart won't be using his evil powers at them only to be fair and conquering  
the entire Kingdom of Caring.

POLITE: This competition is so cool to be with you.  
And my love stays strong so truth.

GOOD LUCK: Aye.  
Need a lot of Good Luck to win this race.  
If someone cheats, it'll be much big disgrace.

POLITE: So true. (kiss him on his left cheek)

MANDY: Ready, my love?

BRIGHT HEART: If my catculations were correct, I'm ready to race with you.

(Mandy kisses him)

NO HEART: (normal) Yuck. Disgusting.

BRIGHT HEART: WHAT WAS THAT!?

NO HEART: (Big Heart) Nothing. (whispers) You unintelligent fool.

TRUE HEART: ALL RIGHT!  
SET YOUR MARKS!

NOBLE HEART: GET SET AND GO! (using his stare symbol to start the race)

(all running)

The race just started and No Heart didn't cheat this time.  
He smiles as he's going on first while Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot tries their best,  
Grumpy got mud as Swift Heart helps him out, Bright Heart and Mandy hops on the rocks,  
Good Luck and Polite holding their hands to never letting go and then, both Champ and  
Cheer Bear got their strength going to help together. Moments later, No Heart have officially  
winning the race and taking over Care-A-Lot...FOREVER!

(all cheering)

BRAVE HEART: MAGNIFICENT DISPLAY OF SPORTSMANSHIP!  
Did I say that out loud? Oh, well. WAY TO GO!

TENDERHEART: We lost, my sweet.

LOVE-A-LOT: We tried.  
Doesn't matter if we win or lose, you always be my King. (kisses)

TENDERHEART: And you always be my wonderful Queen.

GRUMPY: Man, I need to take a shower.

SWIFT HEART: Precisely what I had in mind. Gross. (taking some mud off)

TRUE HEART: THE WINNERS OF THE GREAT RACE OF CARE-A-LOT...

NOBLE HEART: BIG HEART WEASEL AND MY HEART BEAR!

(got crowned) (he smiles evilly with his red eyes)

BRIGHT HEART: Wait a Care-A-Lot minute.  
EVERYONE, THAT'S NOT A CARE BEAR COUSIN!  
THAT'S...

(changing back to No Heart himself) (lightning strikes) (all gasping)

ALL: NO HEART!

NO HEART: That's right. (got his crown into a evil one)  
Unfortuantely, for you all, Care-A-Lot's officially mine forever and I won.  
HA HA HA! (12X)

TENDERHEART: You won't get away with this, No Heart.  
CARE BEARS, TIME FOR A CARE BEAR STARE!

LOVE-A-LOT: COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...

NO HEART: NO SO FAST!  
I WON WITHOUT CHEATING EVEN I IMPERSONATING YOU FOOLS!  
You must do as I say.

(all stopped)

NOBLE HEART: He's right, everyone.  
He's the rightful ruler of Care-A-Lot.

(all crying in tears)

NO HEART: Also bringing my friends to come.  
(snaps his fingers)

(Prof. Coldheart, Misery, Mischief, Beastly came out of nowhere and the evil  
uncaring demons surrounding them) (all laughing)

CHEER: Not a greatful cheer I don't want to do.

(all couples crying their eyes)

BRAVE HEART: YOU'RE NOT A RIGHTFUL RULER OF CARE-A-LOT!  
THE CARE BEAR FAMILY WON'T SERVE YOU!

(Prof. Coldheart chills him good) (Brave Heart shivers)  
(Care-A-Lot turning into darkness while the dark clouds are covering around)  
(people stops caring and hating each other) (car crashes, kids causing mischief,  
putting scary stuff on windows and pranks at each other)

Care-A-Lot is now the more uncaring neighborhood til 2 fimiliar faces saw everything  
destroyed all thanks to No Heart and his ultimate evil. It's Shrieky and Q-Bot seeing  
too much bad stuff kept happening to their wonderful neighborhood.

SHRIEKY: This is awful.

Q-BOT: I know, Shrieky.  
Something's definitely unwonderful to our neighborhood.

SHRIEKY: It's my Ex-Uncle's doing again. That ungrateful No Heart.  
He's responsible for hurting the people we loved before.

Q-BOT: And make it 10 times very uncaring.  
We must go to Care-A-Lot.

PETER: If you're going, all of us are going with you.

BOTH: Huh?

(only 45 people got helped by the Care Bear Family)

ANNABELLE: They helped us by their caring and we shall  
stomping No Heart's evil work.

BOTH: RIGHT! COME ON!

(building their heart shaped ship and aboarding) (other people are still uncaring looking  
at them) (they floating away to help the Care Bears)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, the villains are enjoying themselves staying home  
destroying lots of caring stuff. Baby Hugs and Tugs along with Grams Bear were  
very upset while in ice prison by Professor Coldheart.

BABY HUGS: (shivers) Grams, Tugs, I don't like this one chilly bit.

BABY TUGS: Know what you mean, Hugs.  
Grams, what are we gonna do?

GRAMS: Disobeying our new Ruler's rules will get ourselves the consequences.

BABY TUGS: They're doing a good job on us.  
They deserve to be punished not us.

BABY HUGS: Why bother? Care-A-Lot is totally destroyed and evil's overtaking caring  
for good. (crying as his eyes turned icicles)

GRAMS: Don't say that, my little darling.  
Hope will come soon. I hope.

(boat lands as all 47 helpers saw everything) (building neutralized)

Q-BOT: Just like it happened before.

SHRIEKY: That won't happen again.  
COME ON, EVERYONE, FOLLOW US!

(all leaving)

ANNABELLE: Hey, guys, look.

(3 Care Bears freezing inside as Annabelle and Frank breaks the lock quickly)

ALL: PETER! ANNABELLE!

GRAMS: Q-Bot and Shrieky.

BOTH: Hi, there, Grams.

GRAMS: Good to see you all.  
Right now, must save our family and stomping No Heart's plot.

ALL: RIGHT!

So, then, Grams Bear, Baby Hugs and Tugs along with Q-Bot, Shrieky, Frank and  
Annabelle so the rest of them are approaching towards No Heart's Throne.  
He's relaxing until they showed up.

BEASTLY: Huh? No Heart?

NO HEART: Stop interrupting my relaxful victory.  
I'm enjoying this very much.

ALL: NOT ANYMORE, NO HEART!

NO HEART: Huh? Shrieky? Q-Bot? And still caring humans?  
WHY YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME!?

BEASTLY: Always blaming me.

NO HEART: HOW DARE YOU TO COME IN MY THRONE, FOOLS!?

ANNABELLE: Doesn't matter if it's yours, uncaring monster.

PETER: You won't destroy our caring and hurting our feelings from them.

NO HEART: We'll see. GUARDS! GUARDS!

(all Care Bears coming towards them to stare at the kind people they helped)

BABY HUGS AND TUGS: WHAT!?

GRAMS: THEY'RE GONNA STARING US!

TENDERHEART: We must do what No Heart says.

LOVE-A-LOT: Sorry. (crying in tears)

FRIEND: Care Bears, prepare to stare. COUNTDOWN!

(all shining their bellies)

CHILD #1: Care Bears, we want to say to thank you all for helping us.

(one Care Bear crying in tears)

JIM: Wish Bear, please, don't let him stealing your heart.

FREDDY: Like we did before.

(Wish Bear crying in tears)

MR. ROGERS AND JASON: Don't let No Heart harming our feelings.

ALL UNCARING PEOPLE: CARE ONCE MORE, CARE BEARS!

NO HEART: SHUT UP! DESTROY THEM ALL NOW!

ALL CARE BEARS: NO WAY, NO HEART!

It seems his plan just been turning around for the good of all mankind.  
The Care Bears just had it with No Heart until the uncaring demons  
about to terrorize along with Professor Coldheart, Misery and Mischief.  
Until the caring humans fight back. (they spinning while the kids putting marbles  
on them slipping too much) (all thuds) (crown slipt back to caring)

TENDERHEART: No Heart, you deserve this.  
As long they're continuing to care and share our feelings, we're unbeatable.

LOVE-A-LOT: And this time, we're start staring at your guys.

GRUMPY: EVERYONE, COUNTDOWN WITH US!

ALL: 4...3...2...1!

BEASTLY: This is gonna hurt big time.

CARE BEAR FAMILY: STARE! CALL!

(staring at them away from Care-A-Lot going back to No Heart's Castle)  
(CRASH! SMASH! BIFF! POW! THUDS!)

BRAVE HEART: And that's taking care of our Ex-Ruler.

(all cheering) (Wish Bear kisses Jim and Freddy while hugging)

TRUE HEART: We got true winners to rule Care-A-Lot for a entire week.

NOBLE HEART: TENDERHEART AND LOVE-A-LOT!

(both crowned while Care-A-Lot got totally fixed as the people cheering)

BOTH: THANK YOU!

TENDERHEART: As Rulers of Care-A-Lot...

LOVE-A-LOT: ...we will do our best for our Care Bear Family.

BOTH: A CELEBRATION OF CARING!

(all dancing as Bright Heart giving her a punch) (Swift Heart spins around Grumpy)  
(he got dizzy and thuds) (all laughing)

And so, thanks to the human members of the Care Bear Family, No Heart  
and his villain friends have failed. Nothing can destroy the power of love,  
feelings, sharing and especially caring.

The End!


	39. The New Cloud of Uncaring

At Miserable Castle, Misery is helping out No Heart to make the ultimate  
Cloud of Uncaring making everyone staying uncaring forever.  
Mischief still assisting his boss to giving him the ingredients.

MISCHIEF: Why do I had to do the hard jobs?

MISERY: STOP COMPLAINING!  
PUT THE INGREDIENTS OVER THAT HOLE!

MISCHIEF: I feel Beastly's pain.

MISERY: SHUT IT!

(put all the ingredients into the big hole)  
(boom and explosions)

MISERY: Explosive, isn't it?

MISCHIEF: (he got hit and thuds on the floor) You ain't kidding. Uhh...

MISERY: Those foolish Care Bears thought they can neutralizing  
this Cloud of Uncaring.  
NOT THIS TIME!  
But who did ruin it the first time?

MISCHIEF: Beastly told me everything.  
It was Wish Bear responsible for demolishing that cloud.

MISERY: Hmm.  
Mischief, I got a assignment for you.

(he laughs evilly)

Uh,oh, Misery sends Mischief to do a evil assignment by getting Wish Bear  
to punishing her inside his evil castle. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear herself is looking at  
the world for need of caring until someone is waiting for her.

WISH: Hmm. Nothing so far.  
Wait. Someone's closing by that tree with a picnic basket.  
Hey, it's Freddy.  
If this is a picnic... I'M COMING!

(making a cloudmobile and going down)

WISH: Hey, Freddy.

FREDDY: Hey, there, Wish Bear.  
I was hoping if you want to come with me having a Picnic together.  
Just us two.

WISH: Oh. I'll be delighted.

Suddenly, Mischief came ready to make Wish Bear a slave as punishment to demolish the Cloud of Uncaring. He's holding the Uncaring Explosive Bombs (U.E.B.) to make Freddy knock out  
so he can kidnapping her until...

MISCHIEF: Time for my fun.

(tossing the explosive balls but it bouncing him back)

MISCHIEF: OH, NO!

(BOOM!) (he got completely burnt)

MISCHIEF: I feel Beastly's pain. (thuds)

2nd Attempt...

(both Wish Bear and Freddy were sitting down eating together)  
(he tries again until he accidentally dropping the bombs) (KABOOM!)

FREDDY: Did you hear that?

WISH: Not a storm cloud in the sky.  
Probably our imaginations just clouding our day.  
Oh, I want that dessert.

FREDDY: I made especially for you, Wish Bear.  
We can share just like your Family would do.

WISH: Thanks.

MISCHIEF: I hate you. (thuds)

3rd attempt...

WISH: This was the best picnic lunch I ever had.  
Thank you, Freddy.

FREDDY: You're quite welcome, Wish Bear.  
Listen, Wish Bear, I wanna tell you something about this.  
Umm...

WISH: Hey, don't be nervous. You can tell me.  
(holding his hand as he blushes)

(Mischief got a wooden stick to hit someone)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

BRIGHT HEART: Hmm. Where's Wish Bear?  
She suppose to do maintain her Care Bear responsibilities.  
What the...? (grabs her staroscope) Huh? Aww...  
Both of them were...in trouble? IT'S MISCHIEF!

(Mischief approaching with his weapon)

FREDDY: Is that...umm...I got true feelings for you this time and...

WISH: What is it, Freddy?

BRIGHT HEART: I better stop that Mischief and quick.  
(got his car and drove down)

FREDDY: I...I...I...

WISH: Yes? (gasps) FREDDY, WATCH OUT!

FREDDY: Huh?

(smacking him down hard) (thuds and grabs her while she screams)  
(Mischief got his rubber chicken ride and clucking away)  
(Bright Heart was too late to save Wish Bear)

BRIGHT HEART: NO! I'M TOO LATE!

Later at Misery's Castle, Wish Bear herself got captured by Mischief  
feeling sad inside her Dungeon cell and thought she'll never get out  
ever again.

WISH: Why? (sniffs) Why Mischief just causing too much mischief on me?  
What do I ever done to him?

MISERY: EVERYTHING, THAT'S WHY!

(she gasps)

MISERY: YOU DEMOLISHING NO HEART'S CLOUD OF UNCARING!  
YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!

MISCHIEF: INDEED!

WISH: Shut up.

(he gasps and growls)

MISERY: You must help my magic spell.  
Cooperate and you'll be free but if you refuse...THIS WILL! (ZAPS and explosions)

(she gulps with fear)

Meanwhile back on Earth...

BRIGHT HEART: Freddy, are you all right?

FREDDY: (groans with pain) My noggin hurts.  
I'm fine, Bright Heart and thanks for fixing my head.

BRIGHT HEART: You have a bump by Mischief's weapon  
and knock unconscious. You'll be fine.

FREDDY: Who's Mischief?

BRIGHT HEART: Misery's jokester and assistant.  
He took Wish Bear to Miserable Cloud back at Misery's Castle.

FREDDY: SHE MUST BE RESCUED!  
LET'S GO AND SAVE MY LOVE! (running)

BRIGHT HEART: What? Your love?

FREDDY: I was 'bout to confess my true feelings for her until he interferes.  
Even since she helped our problem, I grow fond of her. (sniffs)

BRIGHT HEART: (sighs and smiles) Freddy, she'll love you no matter what.

FREDDY: Thanks.

BRIGHT HEART: Better contact the Care Bears to save Wish Bear.

(he using his belly badge to contact the Care Bears)

Meanwhile back at Misery's Castle, Wish Bear is helping Misery for more  
ingredients to make the ultimate Cloud of Caring. So far, everything's according  
to plan and Mischief enjoys her as a assistant until...

MISERY: EXCELLENT!  
Only it needs one more ingredient for this spell. Hmm.  
(looking at the Care Bear) THAT'S IT!

MISCHIEF: What's it, Boss?

MISERY: My last ingredient is right there.

MISCHIEF: You mean...?

MISERY: Yes. (pretend slit the throat) The sacrifice of the Care Bear.

MISCHIEF: My favorite thing, Boss. (got a wooden mallet with a sharp nail)  
Oh, Care Bear.

WISH: Huh?

MISCHIEF: Come here, Care Bear, this won't hurt a bit.  
IT HURTS MUCH MORE! HA HA HA! (shown his weapon)

WISH: YIKES!

(she zips away as he swings and smashing things a lot)  
(she screams)

WISH: BRIGHT HEART! TENDERHEART! FUNSHINE!  
ANYONE, HELP!

Suddenly, the Care Bear Family along with Freddy are about to save her  
in the nick of time before the spell's been completed.

TENDERHEART: Hang on tight, Wish Bear.  
We're coming for you.

(Misery zaps her but dodging) (explosions) (she screams and got cut by a sharp glass  
piece right on her stomach) (she groans in pain and fell)

WISH: Oh, no.  
My stomach got scratched.  
I can't move anything to get away from those crazies.

MISCHIEF: TIME TO DIE, WISHY!

(she scream as he tries to eliminating her)

ALL: NOT SO FAST!

CHAMP: YOU WOULDN'T DARE TO HARM OUR CARE BEAR MEMBER, SPORTS CHUMPS!

FRIEND: ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE AT THEM!  
CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(all staring at them and they got thudded on the brick wall) (both moans)

FREDDY: (he steps out and about to get her) WISH BEAR!

WISH: FREDDY! (runs slower to get to Freddy)

(about to hug but Misery pushing her into the hole) (she screams)

ALL: WISH BEAR!

FLIGHT HEART: I'LL SAVE HER! (he flew faster as he grabbing her)  
I GOT YOU! I'm not gonna let those freakos to harm you, Wish Bear.

WISH: Thank you, Flight Heart. I owe you big one.

MISCHIEF: NOT SO FAST! (giving him the grease on his eyes as he got her)

FLIGHT HEART: I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! (bumped and fell)

(spell smoke pops out with lightning covering the area)

WISH: Thanks, huh? Mischief?

MISCHIEF: Got my hand all greased up. Farewell.

WISH: Huh? NO! NO! (her hands slipping away) (she fell down and screams)  
(her body shown quickly)

ALL: WISH BEAR, NO!

WISH: (looks at them crying with a smile)  
Thank you for caring me especially you, Freddy. (Freddy's crying in front of her)  
Goodbye, Care Bear Family. I...LOVE...YOU!

(she fell down and then, the spell fulfilled) (lightning strikes and explosions  
with the clouds forming into a evil being)

MISERY: IT WORKED! WE DID IT!  
THANKS TO YOUR CARE BEAR'S DEATH, THE ULTIMATE CLOUD OF CARING  
HAS BEEN FULFILLED! WE WON! (sinister laughter)

SMUGE: I am evil. I am hatred.  
I am uncaring altogether. I am Smuge the Uncaring.

(all laughing evilly)

ALL EVIL: BE GONE!

(they blew them away back to Care-A-Lot)  
(all of them saw evil clouds covering up the Earth)

LOVE-A-LOT: Tenderheart, sweetheart, what are we gonna do now?

TENDERHEART: Wish Bear's gone and uncaring was about to start.  
We must fight back with everything to care.  
Or we'll be finished.

(all of them mad and sad for seeing while Wish Bear gone)

 

inside the Hall of Hearts, the entire Care Bear declaring their state of  
emergency by the evil Misery and Mischief while the Uncaring spell is causing terror  
everywhere and a founded farewell for the late Wish Bear.

TENDERHEART: Everyone, this is a caring emergency meeting.  
Uncaring is spreading everywhere.  
All Earthlings and children are in peril with fear.  
We must save them before they'll be uncaring forever.

BRAVE HEART: We must be brave.  
We must continue caring.  
I don't want let anything happen to those we cared for.

TENDERHEART: Brave Heart, you're right.  
We must do for them and Wish Bear.

ALL: FOR WISH BEAR! CARE BEAR FAMILY TO THE RESCUE!

GRUMPY: Hey, where's Freddy?

SWIFT HEART: Outside looking at the sky crying his eyes out.

BRIGHT HEART: I'll go talk to him.

(Bright Heart opens the door and saw him) (Freddy crying his eyes out)

BRIGHT HEART: Freddy? Can I talk to you?

FREDDY: Not much discussion about her.  
I try to stop remembering what happened at Misery's Castle.  
I can't. I just can't. (crying his eyes)

BRIGHT HEART: Crying a loss won't solving any problems.  
We must be strong for our own sakes. Please. Do it for her.

(Freddy sniffles and nodded with a smile)  
(both hugging as the Care Bear Family smiling)  
(lightning strikes)

FLIGHT HEART: Unbelievable.

HARMONY: Believe it, sweetie.  
It's just happening now.

GOOD LUCK: We need more than Good Luck, lads and laddies.  
We need a miracle to end this.

BRAVE HEART: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?  
LET'S GO! CHARGE! (charging faster)

GRUMPY: Always overcharging too much.

ALL: Oh, Grumpy.

So, they're going down on Earth as the devilish Uncarings continue  
smashing things, hurt people and making the flowers smushing apart.  
Lots of people are leaving their towns and cities away from them.  
It looks much horrible from the evil Uncarings.

MAN: GET AWAY FROM ME!

WOMAN: COME ON, HUSBAND! THIS WAY!

CHILD #1: I'm frightened, Brother.

CHILD #2: Where are the Care Bears what we need them?

FUNSHINE: WE'RE HERE, EVERYONE!  
CARE BEAR STARE!

(shining at them as they got neutralized)

ALL: YEAH! CARE BEARS! HOORAY!

FUNSHINE: This way, everyone.  
You will be safe until we'll getting rid of those Uncarings.

ALL: THANK YOU, CARE BEARS! (going down into the underground shelters)

PROUD HEART: Everything's been protected.  
The people won't leave that place until those things gone.

LOYAL HEART: LOOK! OVER THERE!

(Misery came down along with Smuge and Mischief) (they're getting closer towards 'em)

MISERY: CARE BEARS!  
I'm just had enough of your caringness.  
We are slaughtering your caring once and for all.

MISCHIEF: And having fun with those humans.  
Smuge, make them hurt pretty bad.

SMUGE: With pleasure.

(caring his evil essence to make the Care Bears & Freddy flying away from the ground)  
(lightning strikes at the Care Bears to get hurt)

TENDERHEART: I DON'T THINK SO!

(using his heart shaped symbol to make the Cloud Boat as they landed)  
(the Cloud Boat zooming faster)

SMUGE: Time to make it a big punch.

(using his evil powers to swirling them away like a tornado) (all screaming)

LOVE-A-LOT: WHAT'S BEEN CONTROLLING THE STEERING WHEEL!?

TENDERHEART: HIS WINDSPEED POWER IS INCREASINGLY HIGH!  
THE WHEEL IS CONTROLLING ITSELF! I CAN'T BUDGE IT!

CHAMP: I'LL DO IT, SPORTS FAN! LET ME THROUGH!

(trying to get a grip of the wheel) (he made it through as the Cloud Boat  
went out) (all villains gasping) (all Care Bears cheering)

CHEER: That's the cheer I want to do.  
You were magnificent, Champ Bear. (holding and kissing him in his lips)  
Huh? Oops, I'm so sorry. I just got...

CHAMP: I want to kiss you again, Cheer. (both kissing)

FREDDY: (sighs) Wish Bear.

MISERY: THAT'S IT! WE MUST GET RID OF YOU ALL LIKE WE DID TO WISH BEAR!  
ALTOGETHER NOW, SMUGE!

SMUGE: YES, MY MASTER!

(combing their evil magic powers and zapping their boat to be destroyed)  
(all falling as Freddy got one stick and threw it at Misery's arm) (he groans in pain)

MISCHIEF: Knock on wood, huh? (bonk by Smuge) HEY!

SMUGE: TIME FOR YOU ALL TO BE GONE FOREVER!

(makes a earthquake mass and tossing the road pieces)

FREDDY: INCOMING!

(road pieces broken into dusts and shaken the boat) (all ups and downs)  
(Smuge laughs evilly) (people are out and seeing them in trouble)

MAN #1: THAT FREAK OF NATURE IS HURTING THE CARE BEARS!

WOMAN #2: WE GOT TO HELP THEM OUT!

KID #1: LET'S HELP THEM OUT!

(grabs rocks and sticks at them) (villains groans in pain)

ALL 3 VILLAINS: HEY! WATCH OUT! STOP IT!

MISERY: DESTROY THEM ALL, SMUGE!

SMUGE: I WILL! (using his powers at them)

(the townspeople are in trouble)

LOVE-A-LOT: LOOK, EVERYONE, THEY'RE GONNA KILL OUR FRIENDS!

TENDERHEART: THAT WON'T HAPPENED!  
EVERYONE, WE MUST DO THE CARE BEAR STARE FOR WISH BEAR!

CHAMP: COUNTDOWN, SPORTS FANS!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(all staring at Smuge while he tries to harm them) (he groans in pain while  
his body about to explode)

SMUGE: UH, OH! POWER OVERLOAD!

ALL: HIT THE DECK!

(body exploded into clouds to none) (sunshines back as Misery and Mischief growls  
with hatred) (all cheering)

MISERY: No. My powers are deminishing, too.  
Let's head back.

LOTSA: NOT SO FAST!  
For harming Wish Bear to make him, you two belong to Jail.

ALL CARE BEARS: AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

MISERY: Got nothing to hurt her, fools. Until we meet again. TA-TA!

(both disappeared)

LOTSA: They're gone.

TENDERHEART: At least, they're all right.  
Not Wish Bear.

MAN: What happened to her?

CHEER: Wish Bear got into the magic spell hole and tragically died.

(all sniffles as well as the people do)

CHILD #3: We're so sorry, Care Bears.

MOTHER: We'll do everything we can to continue caring.

FATHER: No matter what.

(all nodded)

The End!


	40. Vain The Harmful

At No Heart's Castle, he got communication call from inside his evil cauldron  
by Misery and he's telling everything to No Heart that Wish Bear is no more  
but they also failed to save Smuge the Uncaring.

MISERY: Our assignment was unsuccessful.  
The Care Bears just ruining it big time.

MISCHIEF: But, one small catch, one Care Bear fallen.  
Wish Bear.

(No Heart smiles)

MISERY: Knew it you're impressed.

MISCHIEF: Diabolically impressed.

BEASTLY: You guys made us look good to be bad. (snickering)

NO HEART: HUSH YOUR MOUTH, BEASTLY!  
Impressive performance of eliminating Wish Bear, fellas.  
We will contact you both for another plan.

VAIN: Perhaps now.

(he appears out of nowhere)

BEASTLY: YOU'RE FATHER IS HERE AND I'M ACTUALLY GETTING SCARED!  
Maybe a little.

VAIN: Fool. I am not.  
I am here for assisting you both for conquest.

NO HEART: Who are you?

VAIN: A partnership.  
Introductions have to make it briefly.  
I am Vain the Harmful, much greater evil like all of you.

ALL: AWESOME! (all sinister laughter and snickering)

A new villain came and he's much worse to hurt caring for all eternity.  
Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart is all by himself til Brave Heart Lion,  
Bright Heart Raccoon, Proud Heart Cat, Grumpy, Love-A-Lot and Grams  
are seeing Tenderheart desperately searching for someone in need of caring.

GRUMPY: Geez, he's not sleeping much.

BRAVE HEART: I don't blame him.  
Ever since Wish Bear's departed, he have to do this job.

GRAMS: My little ones won't be playing much.  
They want to play with Wish Bear until it ain't happening.

LOVE-A-LOT: I understand you perfectly, Grams Bear.  
The Care Bear Family won't rest and continue helping out everyone.

BRIGHT HEART: Not even any uncaring villains to harm it.

GRUMPY: Let's check him out.

(all closer to Tenderheart)

PROUD HEART: Hey, Tenderheart, we want to be in your side.  
Whatever it is, we'll join you.

TENDERHEART: Okay. Thank you. Huh?

(Caring Meter is going down a little)

LOVE-A-LOT: The Caring Meter.

GRUMPY: Down a little.  
Someone down there needs our help but who is it?

TENDERHEART: A little girl.  
She's not obeying her parents' rules.

At the street close by the big city, a 8 year old girl name Ashley is disobeying  
her parents' rules because she wants to have fun. Her parents don't want her to  
be hurt or worse.

DAD: DAUGHTER, YOU MUST OBEY US!  
We don't want to let anyone or anything hurt you.

MOM: Please, be reasonable.  
Disobeying rules will get you into trouble.  
Think before you do.

ASHLEY: RULES, RULES, RULES!  
WHO CARES ABOUT RULES!?  
Always solitation in my room never do anything around.  
It's not fair.

DAD: For that, young lady, you're grounded.  
We'll be back from our shopping trip. Take care.

MOM: Daughter.

(both of them gone into the car and drove away)  
(she raspberries) (Tenderheart concerns of her)

TENDERHEART: Care Bears, get into your cloud cars and a Rainbow Roller.  
Let's help her out.

(they go to her place)

LOVE-A-LOT: Hey.

ASHLEY: Huh? Who are you?

BRAVE HEART: We're Brave Heart Lion, Love-A-Lot Bear,  
Grams Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon, Proud Heart Cat, Grumpy Bear and  
Tenderheart Bear. We're the Care Bears and we care for you.

ASHLEY: Not really. Don't care about anything.  
I hate rules and my parents hating me, too.

GRAMS: Your parents don't hate you, child.  
They care for you.

BRIGHT HEART: Obeying by your parents is the best way to protect you.

ASHLEY: THE BEST WAY!? DON'T THINK SO!  
GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! (running quickly)

ALL: ASHLEY!

TENDERHEART: She don't understand what dangers around.  
LET'S GO, CARE BEARS!

(all running much faster)

As the Care Bears persuding her, Vain along with No Heart and Beastly  
were waiting for the right moment to attack the Care Bears  
and harming caring once and for all.

BEASTLY: Where are those fuzzy do gooders?  
I want to make 'em eat mud pies with snails on top.  
Yummy, yummy, yummy.

BOTH: SILENCE, FOOL!

VAIN: Does he annoys you all the time?

NO HEART: Without a doubt.

BEASTLY: HEY!

VAIN: Hush. I hear something.

(Ashley running faster as she enters the alley)  
(Care Bears running faster)

GRUMPY: (breathing heavily) I hate jogging. Phew.  
(running faster)

VAIN: Excellent.  
Time to help that child.

ASHLEY: DEAD END! I'M TRAPPED! (gasps)  
DON'T CLOSER TO ME! HELP ME!  
PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!

VAIN: Don't be frightened, little girl.  
I won't let those evil Care Bears harming you now.

ASHLEY: Who are you, Mister?  
I don't know who you are.

VAIN: A special friend. (snickers evilly)

Meanwhile at Main Street, the Care Bears have stopped and losing  
her slipping out of their furry fingers. Tenderheart don't know where she is  
until someone did.

BRAVE HEART: Where is she?

BRIGHT HEART: According to my catculations, her disappearence is uncertain.  
Tenderheart, we lost her.

GRAMS: We failed.

LOVE-A-LOT: Never lose hope, Grams.

PROUD HEART: And never proud of this. (purring)  
Poor little girl.

TENDERHEART: I sense danger coming right behind us.

VAIN: YOU'RE RIGHT AND WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!

ALL: Huh? Who are you?

VAIN: Someone to help this poor little girl from the likes of you.  
Close you eyes. This might be dark.

(she's closing her eyes)

VAIN: BYE-BYE!

(his weapon is spreading bad bateria with his breath) (all dodging away from it)  
(Vain got fire palms and tossing the fireballs at them) (they dodge 'em til  
it destroys few trees, cars and road signs)

BRIGHT HEART: THIS IS INCATCULABLE!  
I NEVER SEEN SO MUCH EVIL!

TENDERHEART: Only to No Heart but him is much darker.  
Care Bears, prepare to stare, COUNTDOWN!

ALL: (stand in line) 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(staring at him but ain't working) (as all of them got hurt by Vain's powers)  
(all groaning) (Vain grabs one of them; Tenderheart) (he laughs evilly)

VAIN: MY POWERS ARE MUCH GREATER THAN YOURS!  
YOU HAVE FAILED!

LOVE-A-LOT: TENDERHEART, NO!

VAIN: TIME TO DIE, FOOL!

(she took off without seeing anything) (she's back at her house til her  
parents came and gasping)

ASHLEY: MOM! DAD!

DAD: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?

MOM: WHAT HAPPENED NOW!?

LOVE-A-LOT: CARE BEAR STARE! (shines Vain's face)

(he groans in pain as Bright Heart tosses trash can lids) (bumped many times)

BRIGHT HEART: GO AND HELP ASHLEY! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!

TENDERHEART: LET'S GO!

Explanations later...

ASHLEY: Those Care Bears were trying to hurt me and...  
THERE THEY ARE!

MOM: STAY BACK!

GRUMPY: But...

DAD: Better leave before I call the Cops. GO, NOW!

(all sighing as Bright Heart came back)

TENDERHEART: So be it. Care Bears, let's press on home.

GRAMS: We can't give up hope.

TENDERHEART: I say, let's go home. We failed.

(making a big cloudmobile as they're leaving with tears) (drove up into the air)  
(Vain comes out and saw the Care Bear failed) (he snickers evilly to laugher  
along with No Heart and Beastly)

For the first time, the Care Bears have made their first failing mission  
and they're going back to Care-A-Lot feeling heartbroken. Now, Vain along with  
No Heart and Beastly are about to hurt Ashley's Family with hatred.

DAD: That's that.

MOM: Glad you're okay, my dear.  
I hope nothing's gonna happen to you now.

ALL VILLAINS: THINK AGAIN!

(her parents and Ashley herself gasping)

ASHLEY: Who are you guys?

VAIN: Vain, No Heart and Beastly giving you worst nightmares.  
MUCH WORSE NIGHTMARES! HA HA HA! (13X)

ASHLEY: Care Bears aren't evil but you guys are.

NO HEART: OH, SMART GAL, HUH!?

BEASTLY: Let's trash their place apart, guys. It'll be fun.

BOTH: FOR ONCE, GOOD IDEA!

(both powers smashing and demolishing everything) (explosions)  
(all screaming in pain and frightened)

Meanwhile...

LOVE-A-LOT: You tried, my love.  
We have lost.

(Caring Meter going down by 10 point down)

BRAVE HEART: OH, NO! THE CARING METER IS DOWN TO ZERO!

GRAMS: (saw the staroscope) It's No Heart, Beastly and their friend.  
They're harming them now.

TENDERHEART: And responsible for ruining our Caring Mission.  
Let's help them by force.

As Ashley and her parents were about to be finished, the Care Bears made  
it in the nick of time.

VAIN: VAIN THE HARMFUL AND HIS EVIL BUDDIES WILL HURT YOU ALL!

CARE BEARS: NOT A CHANCE IN HECK, VAIN THE HARMFUL!  
STARE!

(they staring at them in pain til Vain continues moving as his cloak burning  
til he hit Grams Bear a little) (all pushing away til they got hit by airplane)

BEASTLY: The best way to travel without pay.

BOTH: SHUT IT!

VAIN: We'll be back but not all of you. (sinister laughing) (flew away)

ASHLEY: That's that.  
Oh, Care Bears, I'm so sorry for everything. (hugging them all)  
Disobeying my parents' rules just almost hurting my life.  
Sorry, Mom and Dad.

BOTH MOM AND DAD: We forgive you and thanks, Care Bears.

CARE BEARS: Don't mention it.

And so, they make it back to Care-A-Lot feeling happy as Ashley waving goodbye  
to them as well as her parents.

ASHLEY: THANK YOU, CARE BEARS!

CARE BEARS: KEEP CARING!

BRIGHT HEART: Glad things are better than being worse.

BRAVE HEART: Indeed it is. (he smiles as both Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot  
hugging together smiling happily)

GRAMS: (groans) Ooh.

PROUD HEART: Are you okay, Grams Bear?

GRAMS: Perfectly.

The End!


	41. Grams Bear's sickness

t all started in Care-A-Lot Village, Grams Bear is making strawberry pies for  
desert but something inside her stomach causing too much pain losing her  
concentration also never told her little ones about it.

GRAMS: Darn my stomach cramps.  
Always losing my concentration.  
My little ones will love these strawberry pies.

(pie aroma going straight at them)

BABY HUGS: (sniffs) Did you smell what I smell?

BABY TUGS: (sniffs under his arm) I know what I smell, Baby Hugs.  
My arm pits stinks.

BABY HUGS: NO! SMELL IT AGAIN!

BOTH: (smiling and sighing) STRAWBERRY PIE!

(both zips away)

BOTH: HEY, GRAMS BEAR!

GRAMS: Hi, my little ones.  
I already finishing this last strawberry pie. (groans in pain)

BABY HUGS: Grams Bear, are you all right?

GRAMS: I'm fine, my little darling. Just fine.  
Eat up. I'll be right back.

BABY TUGS: Is there a problem that she didn't told us about?

BABY HUGS: I don't know but I'm really hungry.

(both eating their pie)

LATER...SOMETHING AWFUL HAPPENED!

(they playing cloudcastle on the cloudy ground)

BABY HUGS: It looks nice.

BABY TUGS: Needs something. (putting the flags around the triangular roofs)  
PERFECT! ALL DONE!

BABY HUGS: Well done, Tugs.  
Grams Bear will love this. Let's show it to her.

BOTH: GRAMS BEAR! (2X) (both gasps)

(Grams Bear lying down as her mouth bleeds a little)

BOTH: GRAMS BEAR! (2X) WAKE UP! (crying in tears)

BABY HUGS: HELP! HELP!

BABY TUGS: Shouting for help won't solve anything like Bright Heart said.  
Better call 911. Must remain calm.

(got the phone and calling 911 as the Care Bear Ambulance came  
and picking her up also the Baby cubs) (drove while siren blaring)

For the first time, they have a Medical Facility just like the humans got 'em  
back on Earth. Both Care Bear and Cousin workers bringing Grams Bear  
into the Emergency Room. They waiting for the conditional recovery but  
uncertain for them.

BABY HUGS: I'm scared, Tugs.  
What'll happen to Grams now?

BABY TUGS: I don't know, Hugs. I just don't know.

(Dr. Bright Heart came out for a bad news)

BRIGHT HEART: Hello, Hugs and Tugs.

BOTH CUBS: HELLO, DR. BRIGHT HEART!  
How's Grams Bear so far?

BRIGHT HEART: Her condition got weakened by do something at her house.  
So far, I made a discovery. Rare disease caused by the new enemy; VAIN  
THE HARMFUL!

(both gasps)

CHEER: SHH! It's a Hospital Zone, you know.

BRIGHT HEART: (whispers) Sorry. Vain the Harmful.

BABY HUGS: So that's why Grams Bear just acting funnier.

BABY TUGS: Is there any cure to help her, Doctor?

BRIGHT HEART: Unfortunately, no.  
Not much any caring to survive that deadly disease.  
I'm so sorry, cubs. I really am.

(he left) (both cubs were crying)

Later at her room, the cub seeing Grams Bear crying their eyes also  
remembering the good old times even storytelling to teach them important  
lessons. This time, no more stories in her last day of her life.  
The cubs made it home as Tenderheart Bear guarding them til anything happens.

BABY HUGS: Poor Grams.  
There must be a way to save her but how?

BABY TUGS: A possibility to cure that kind of disease.  
Something from Earth that we can use.

BABY HUGS: Like what? A flu shot?  
Don't like the needles. Ugh.

BABY TUGS: No, a special flower in Nebraska.  
A purple Lavender flower.  
We must get it to save Grams Bear.

BABY HUGS: IMPOSSIBLE, TUGS! We're too little.

BABY TUGS: We are Care Bears, right?

BABY HUGS: Right.

BABY TUGS: We do what we must do. Care together. Right?

BABY HUGS: RIGHT!

(Tenderheart heard a little as they stop talking)

BOTH: Let's go together.

Later that night, both Baby Cubs are going in a dangerous journey by themselves.  
They took the Caring Balloon and heading straight down on Earth and they're located;  
Sand Hills, Nebraska.

BABY TUGS: Welcome to Sand Hills, Nebraska, Hugs.

BABY HUGS: Let's go find that flower.

(both wondering around the forest to find the flower) (a male wolf creature came)  
(he snarls and following them)

The creature he follows named Joshua the Timber wolf and he's very lonely  
around the parts away from the humans. As the hours been passed, both cubs  
didn't get frightened because they want to become a Care Bear to care one and another.  
Later on, they finally made it.

BABY TUGS: BABY HUGS, LOOK! WE MADE IT!

BABY HUGS: OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH!  
NOW, GRAMS BEAR WILL FEEL ALL BETTER ONCE MORE!

BABY TUGS: Let's go and get it.

Until...

(wolf creature came and snarls) (both screams)

BABY TUGS: I'm not gonna let that creature blocking our way to save Grams.  
(got the stick) BACK! BACK! GET BACK!

(wolf creature whimpers) (moves slowly)

BOTH: Huh?

BABY HUGS: Baby Tugs, shame on you.  
Hurting that poor wolfy creature was trying to make a friend like us.  
There, there, there, it's all right now.

BABY TUGS: Sisters.

(wolf creature smiles and starts slobbering while she's laughing)

BABY TUGS: Well, I'll be Beastly's disgusting slop.  
Hey, boy, sorry for what I did to you.

(wolf on him and slobbers him real good)

BABY TUGS: COME ON! STOP IT! HA HA HA!  
So, you're alone?

(he nodded "yes")

BABY HUGS: Did you have a family around here?

(he whimpers "no, my family got killed 4 years ago")

BABY TUGS: We're so sorry.  
Listen, we need to get that flower to help Grams Bear.

BABY HUGS: She'll be a goner if we don't hurry.  
Will you help us?

(he nodded "yes")

BOTH CUBS: TAKE US THERE!

(he puts them on his back and running quicker)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

TENDERHEART: GRUMPY, HAVE YOU SEEN THE CUBS!?

GRUMPY: No, I haven't.  
Why? Where are they?

TENDERHEART: I'm such a bad babysitter.  
They disappeared not knowing where they're going without asking.  
You got to help me.

GRUMPY: Cool your heart, Tenderheart.  
We'll check at the staroscope to pinpoint their location.  
LET'S GO!

Later...

(Grumpy looks at the staroscope looking for them until...)

GRUMPY: I FOUND THEM!

TENDERHEART: WHERE ARE THEY AT!?

GRUMPY: You need to change your coffee, Tenderheart.

(he's mad at Grumpy)

GRUMPY: They're at the Nebraska state with a flower.  
And with a wolf creature.

TENDERHEART: Let's go down there and get them.

(they gone into their cloudmobile) (the cubs and Joshua almost made it til the storm came)

BOTH CUBS: WE MADE IT! OH, NO, NOT THE STORM!

(lightning strikes as hail rocks pouring faster)  
(Joshua putting them into the balloon as well as Joshua)  
(they blew as few objects about to hurt the balloon) (both screaming with fear)  
(Joshua hold them tightly)

BOTH CARE BEARS: WE'RE COMING, CUBS!

BOTH CUBS: THE CARE BEARS!

(Tenderheart using his belly badge as a rope to get them into the car)  
(few bricks hurting Tenderheart's face a little) (Grumpy tries to get it steady)  
(a tree branch approaching) (Grumpy stares and cutting the branch to pieces)  
(they got in as well as Joshua) (balloon got eliminated by the lightning volt along  
with the flower)

BABY TUGS: HUGS, THE FLOWERS! NO!

BABY HUGS: (crying) No.

(balloon gone)

Later back at Care-A-Lot...

TENDERHEART: Thank caring you both are safe.  
Thank you for protecting them, my friend.

(wolf barks happy)

GRUMPY: Why on Care-A-Lot you cubs go so much trouble down there?

BABY TUGS: To get the cure for Grams Bear.

BABY HUGS: (sniffs) Now, it's gone and so will be her. (crying in tears)

(wolf barks as he got the half of the flower) (both gasps)

BOTH CUBS: ALL RIGHT, WOLFY! (grabbing him with tears)  
Thank you.

So, now, Dr. Bright Heart got the flower and crushing it to make a juice  
mixture form so she can drink it. He pours inside her mouth and drank all of it.  
The Heart Rate Monitor indicates no sign of life. They got devastated with tears until...  
(her spots gone and her mouth bleeds) (heart rate moves normally as her eyes opening  
up)

GRAMS: I'm all better.

ALL: YEAH! HOORAY! (wolf barks loudly)

CHEER: SHH! Come on, guys, read the sign.

ALL: (whispers) Sorry. (laughing)  
(Cubs hugging her as Joshua licking her)

So the Care Bears named him Joshua and got his licence to become part of the Care Bear  
Family. Both Cubs were running with Joshua as himself enjoys to be part of the family.  
Grams Bear seeing them in tears of joy.

GRAMS: Care Bear Family.  
We will do our part to stay as family.  
Right, everyone? (winks)

The end!


	42. Care Teen Style

As the new adventure began in Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart Bear walking around as he  
smiles to have Care-A-Lot around but it maybe too difficult without Wish Bear around  
all thanks to Misery's new plot before he'll destroy caring forever.

TENDERHEART: It's wonderful to have caring back.  
Almost tragic of Grams Bear's sickness and evil plot by Misery.  
Causing Wish Bear's life.  
(sighs) I missed her.

(Caring Meter is down by 7 points)

FUNSHINE: TENDERHEART BEAR! (3X)

TENDERHEART: What is it, Funshine?

FUNSHINE: OOFTH! (bumped Tenderheart)  
Sorry about that, Tenderheart Bear.  
The Caring Meter is down by 7 points.  
Something's going on Earth causing the Meter's downward.

TENDERHEART: Let's check it out.

(looking at the Staroscope)

FUNSHINE: Anything down there already?

TENDERHEART: I'll say. (looking down at High School)  
Lots of students in High School are getting careless.

MALE STUDENT #1: What's up with your Dad?

MALE STUDENT #2: My Dad's a wuss.

FEMALE STUDENT #1: Look at my phone. It's totally cool.

FEMALE STUDENT #2: OH! I'm so jealous of you.  
Math class starts soon and we can use this to cheat.

TENDERHEART: Oh, boy.

FUNSHINE: Looks like we need more caring.

TENDERHEART: Get Bright Heart Raccoon, Cheer Bear, Champ Bear  
and Treat Heart Pig here, immediately.

FUNSHINE: RIGHT AWAY!

LATER...

TENDERHEART: Guys, we got a whole mess of uncaringness at High School.  
Your assignment help them as School teenagers.  
Will you accept this mission?

ALL 4: YES, WE ARE, TENDERHEART!

TENDERHEART: Good.

So, now, Champ, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig are  
dressing like teenagers as Cheer got her hair ponytail and yellow jacket, Champ got his red jacket  
and his red headbander, Bright Heart got his cap with vest even shoes on and Treat Heart got her jacket on, too. They gone into a cloud car and go down by the High School. Before they help...

PRINCIPAL WILFORD: Sounds promising, Care Bears.  
Try your best but it won't be easy.  
And believe me, it's a big reponsibility.

CHAMP: Don't worry, sir, we'll try our best.  
Be a Care Bear is all we can do. Caring.

BRIGHT HEART: Scientifically.

CHEER: Champ, don't you like my ponytail?

CHAMP: Uhh...well...

TREAT HEART: (snorts) We'll do our best indeed.  
Come along, you guys.

Cheer Bear made friends with Abigail and Linda close by the lockers.

ABIGAIL: OH, MY GOSH!  
I love your ponytail, bear gal.

LINDA: Awesome job.

CHEER: Gee. Thanks.

ABIGAIL: I'm Abigail and this is my best friend, Linda.

LINDA: Hey, there.

CHEER: Hi.

LINDA: Will you join us to look this issue's COOL Magazine?

CHEER: I would love to and I hope Champ Bear's in it.  
He's cool and dreamy. (sighs)

Bright Heart made a smart friend named Van Jones as he making a scientific discovery.

BRIGHT HEART: Hi, there, I'm Bright Heart Raccoon.  
Whoa. That looks so fascinating.

VAN: It is. I'm Van Jones.  
I'm making a volcanic eruption experiment.  
By mixing these powerful ingredients to make a volcanic lava.

BRIGHT HEART: Interesting.  
I want to see it upclose. Hmm. Nothing's happening so far.

(he pours two mixtures and it got explode on him and the lava pours down)

VAN: Fantastic, isn't it?  
(giggles at Bright Heart's face)

BRIGHT HEART: Smoking ingenius. (coughs)

Then, Champ Bear saw the Basketball team wanna need a new player to win the  
Championship before they get creamed by another High School Basketball team.

FIRST PLAYER: Hey, man, we need a new player of our team.  
We're gonna win the Championship and you're it.

SECOND PLAYER: Wanna join in?

CHAMP: Sounds great, Sports Fans.  
Let's go win that Championship.

And last, but not least, Treat Heart Pig is enjoying a meal with 2 cool boys  
wanna take pictures on their cellphones but it'll make Tenderheart feels  
very discouraged.

BOY #1: Hey, there.

TREAT HEART: Hi. (snorts) I was enjoying this delicious pie that Lunch Lady made.  
It's absolutely devine.

BOY #2: That's cool.  
We want you to join us in a Selfie pic.

TREAT HEART: What's a Selfie?

BOY #1: We'll show you. Come on.

TREAT HEART: SOUNDS WONDERFUL!

(they taking pictures on her and her friends) (making funny faces and she got milk  
coming out of her nostrals) (both teens were laughing) (they taking Cheer pictures,  
Bright Heart Raccoon is in it as well as Champ Bear) (altogether now)

Much later...

ALL TEENS: BYE, GUYS! WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!

CARE BEARS: BYE!

BRIGHT HEART: Truly remarkable of how the volcanic experiment's wonderful.

CHAMP: I made great shots to win the Championship for sure.  
I feel like a Champ.

CHEER: Like my cheerleaders' outfit?  
I love cheering you on to win, my Champ. (winks)

CHAMP: (getting nervous) Well...I...uhh...

TREAT HEART: I love this cellphone. They also giving me 3 more so you can have them.

ALL: COOL! THANKS!

Then, they get back to Care-A-Lot while talking on their cellphones like all Teen students  
do and making Tenderheart getting upset for seeing them becoming much worse  
than ever.

BRIGHT HEART: Sounds very promising.  
I would love to see more experiments, Van. (picture taken)  
Interestingly cool.

CHAMP: Here's of me and my sweetheart cheerleader.

CHEER: Oh, you. (pictures taken) (both kissing)

TREAT HEART: WOW! GAMES! COOL! (typing and slashing)

TENDERHEART: WHAT THE...!? (growls with his skin all red in anger)  
DARN YOU, YOU UNCARING BEARS!

ALL: HEY, TENDERHEART!

(he growls and snarls)

CHAMP: I think he's in the sun too long.

TREAT HEART: You need something to cool you off.

BRIGHT HEART: Here. Have some lemonade.

(he pours on his head and sighs of relief)

CHEER: Is something wrong?

TENDERHEART: You guys suppose to help them about caring not  
joining their group. You failed, Care Bears. Big time.

FUNSHINE: I'll take him to his house.  
I'm very disappointed in all of you.

(Funshine took Tenderheart back to his house) (all sighing of sadness)

Meanwhile back on Earth, lots of human students still don't care only thinking  
of themselves and selfies but it also creating the uncaring essence to transformed into  
a new villain named...

DEVIL HEART: HA HA HA! (roars)  
Fools. Pitiful fools.  
Thanks to your uncaringness, I have born hatred and uncaring.  
I AM DEVIL HEART!  
DESTRUCTION TO YOU ALL HUMANS!

(he zaps and destroys cars, trees and road signs)

Meanwhile...

BRIGHT HEART: Man, we made Tenderheart upset because we shouldn't join 'em.

CHAMP: Maybe we can fix our problem back on Earth.

(Caring Meter is down rapidly)

TREAT HEART: GUYS, LOOK! THE CARING METER!

CHEER: IT'S DROPPING RAPIDLY!  
We got to check this one out.

(all looking at the Staroscope seeing the uncaring creature demolishing  
everything as the students frightened of him)

BRIGHT HEART: IT'S COMING RIGHT AT THEM!

CHAMP: WE GOT TO HELP THEM, SPORTS FANS!

(all tumbling down)

CHEER: After we helping ourselves out first.

TREAT HEART: And how.

Later, they're going back down on Earth to help the students before they  
got bullied by the new villain.

DEVIL HEART: FOOLS! NEVER UNDERESTIMATING MY ULTIMATE  
POWER OF UNCARING! HA HA HA!

ALL CARE BEARS: NOT SO FAST!

DEVIL HEART: Huh?

VAN: THE CARE BEARS ARE BACK!

ALL: HOORAY!

CHAMP: LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU BULLY!

DEVIL HEART: NEVER! Evil will rule those pitiful teens and everyone in it.  
I am Devil Heart.

TREAT HEART: How about a Care Bear Stare on you?

CHEER: CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN!

BRIGHT HEART: 4...3...2...1!

ALL: STARE!

(they start staring at him but it ain't enough)

TREAT HEART: WHAT THE...!?  
OUR STARE AIN'T WORKING AT THIS MONSTER!

(Devil Heart laughs evilly and starts zapping) (they dodging as the zaps exploding close  
by the High School's property)

PRINICIPAL WILFORD: We need a bigger miracle to stop this.

At Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart Bear is sleeping from his powerful anger  
until Funshine opens the door and shouting his name of what's going  
down on Earth.

TENDERHEART: Ahh. Peace and quiet.

FUNSHINE: TENDERHEART!

(he shrieks and falling down on the floor) (moans from pain by Tenderheart)

FUNSHINE: Sorry.

TENDERHEART: What now?

FUNSHINE: COME QUICKLY!

LATER...

TENDERHEART: WHAT IS THAT!?

FUNSHINE: I haven't the foggiest, Tenderheart.  
Could be a uncaring creature.

TENDERHEART: And dangerously awful.  
Funshine, get all the Care Bear reinforcements, immediately.  
We need all the help we can get.

FUNSHINE: RIGHT AWAY! (zips)

MEANWHILE...

DEVIL HEART: ENOUGH! TIME TO DESTROY YOU ALL!

(he grabbed them with his firy rope all tight) (they're stuggling)  
(all students are shocked and mad)

VAN: STOP! ENOUGH!

DEVIL HEART: MAKE ME!

VAN: Okay, then, we'll get more of us to care and stopping you.  
TEXTERS, TEXT "WE CARE!"

ALL: WE CARE! (16X)

DEVIL HEART: NO! STOP! ENOUGH!

(rope disappeared as they're out) (Care Bears mad and stand tall)

DEVIL HEART: YOU ALL WILL BE DESTORYED!

TENDERHEART: NOT IN YOUR LIFETIME, DEVILISHED HEART!  
CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE!

FUNSHINE: COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(they staring at him as he gone weaker til he flew up and exploded)  
(he fell down and go hurt)

DEVIL HEART: You won this time. Devil Heart will return someday.  
(he left in a hurry)

And so, the Care Bear Family have save the day once more.  
The students were glad and thinking it's time to do good things  
for themselves and never get too distracted on cellphones.  
Also the School property been reconstructed.

BRIGHT HEART: We're so sorry, Tenderheart.

CHEER: For everything we did.

TREAT HEART: And that's the truth.

(Lotsa Heart winks)

CHAMP: Will you accept our apology?

TENDERHEART: Of course.  
Also I'm sorry for what I made a bad attitude to you, too.  
Will you forgive me, too?

ALL: WE FORGIVE YOU! (hugging Tenderheart with smiles)

JAY: We will not be too distracted our on phones, too.  
We care for everyone and our families.

LINDA: Speaking of which, SELFIE ON ALL OF US!

(they all standing close by Wish Bear statue at the Forest of Feelings)

TENDERHEART: EVERYBODY SAY "CARE-A-LOT!"

ALL: CARE-A-LOT!

"KEEP CARING BY YOUR CARE BEAR FAMILY!"

The End!


	43. Couples go Apart

The new adventure starts at the local park elsewhere in the city, the Care Bear couples  
were enjoying their romantic times but unfortunately, Misery and his sidekick, Mischief  
were seeing them enjoying themselves with love which makes them very sick.

MISERY: What a revolting development.  
Very disgusting.

MISCHIEF: If you ask me, boss, nothing's much sicker than...

(Cheer kissing Champs' right cheek)

BOTH: KISSING! UGH!

MISERY: Mischief, destroy their lovable sweetness and make it to become demise.

MISCHIEF: Uncaring Cupid, at your service, Boss.

MISERY: I'll see you back at my Castle. (disappeared)

(Mischief's watching as he snickering evilly)

TENDERHEART: What a lovable day for us couples enjoying 'em.

LOVE-A-LOT: I quite agree with you.  
Something tells me, those couples are enjoying themselves.

(Good Luck Bear with Polite, Champ with Cheer, Bright Heart with Mandy Fox,  
Noble Heart and True Heart and Grumpy with Swift Heart Rabbit)

Little they didn't know, Mischief got some few dirty tricks he would do  
to harm those Care Bear couples. First, Grumpy and Swift Heart were sitting close by  
the big tree.

GRUMPY: Wonderfully cool.  
I cannot wait for your carrot cake. My favorite.

SWIFT HEART: I know you will.  
Just for you to share in this Park.

MISCHIEF: You won't loving that masterpiece of love very much.  
Monster magic, don't fail me now.

(he blew the monster powder at the cake)  
(he's about to ate his first piece)

GRUMPY: Huh?

(monster cake growls and snarls) (both screaming and runs away)  
(Mischief laughs)

MISCHIEF: Wait for it.

GRUMPY: Is this some kind of trick, Swift Heart?  
Some trick you made me to eat this.

MISCHIEF: BINGO!

SWIFT HEART: IT WASN'T ME HONESTLY!  
My cake were always delicious not transforming into a monster.

GRUMPY: I'm out of here and we're through. Goodbye.

(Swift Heart crying her eyes out as Grumpy leaves)

MISCHIEF: Excellent. More mischief is yet to come for you couples.  
Next up, Good Luck and Polite.

POLITE: This is so perfectly right.  
To my Good Luck Bear and me, Polite.  
How I love you from day to night going through.

GOOD LUCK: Absolutely, lass.  
Nothing cannot destroy our power of love.

MISCHIEF: Until now...fools.

(a bomb inside the tree to timber them)

GOOD LUCK: I love you more just like that beautiful tree.

(exploded as tree fell down close by)

POLITE: WHILE THAT TREE'S COMING STRAIGHT AT YOU AND ME!?

(both leaving as the tree landed hard)

GOOD LUCK: Glad this Good Luck Bear got more good luck now.  
Huh? (got the four leaf clover by his paw) Oh, no.

POLITE: GOOD LUCK, YOU DID THIS TO ME!?  
That's all I can see. (leaving him behind)

GOOD LUCK: WAIT, POLITE, THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
SOMEONE MADE A IMPRACTICAL PRANK TO MAKE US UNHAPPY!

POLITE: That's enough, Good Luck Bear.  
Got something to tell.  
I won't be loving you for the rest of my life.  
FAREWELL! (leaving)

(he sighs and crying) (Mischief laughs evilly)

Next up, True Heart and Noble Heart as he giving her a package with  
a possessive Jack in the Box to make her frightened while True Heart  
giving him the package on his forehead. Then, Champ and Cheer Bear  
as he dressing like a female bear with Champ to make Cheer Bear jealous.  
Cheer using her rainbow ribbon and tieing him for his punishment.  
Bright Heart got slipped by a banana split on Mandy as she got tripped  
by a rock into a mudhole. Mandy giving him the treatment and never talking  
each other. And last, but not least...

TENDERHEART: You know, Love-A-Lot, glad we understanding each other's love  
since our caring missions.

LOVE-A-LOT: Yeah.  
I love your leadership to help those who needs of caring.  
Huh? What the heck is going on?

(Good Luck crying as well as Swift Heart sniffing)

TENDERHEART: What's going on here?

MALE BEAR: Hi, there, my sweet bear.  
You're so beautiful. (kisses her hand)

TENDERHEART: YOU! YOU! HOW COULD YOU!?  
We don't have a understanding anymore. GOODBYE! (crying as he running)

LOVE-A-LOT: WAIT! IT'S A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!  
PLEASE, COME BACK! Oh, my goodness. (sniffs)  
If you excuse me, I must go back home now.

(he changes back to Mischief himself)

MISCHIEF: MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED!  
No more of those lovy dovy couples sicking our stomachs.  
Better get back to Misery's Castle and telling him the good news.  
I mean, good, bad news. (disappeared)

Little they didn't know, Freddy saw everything and about to tell the Care Bears  
of what he done to them with his own mischief pranks.  
A little later back at Care-A-Lot...inside the Hall of Hearts.

TRUE HEART: Unbelievable.  
That stobborn Noble Heart Horse.  
Why do I have to be in love with him?

(door opens)

FREDDY: TRUE HEART! (2X)  
MISCHIEF JUST HURTING YOU COUPLES!

(she gasps)

TRUE HEART: Mischief? Are you sure?

FREDDY: Yes. I saw everything.  
He wants to annihilating your relationships to make you guys uncaring.  
That's why I'm explaining to you now, Ma'am.

TRUE HEART: We got to get them back together as couples.  
COME ON!

(both leaving as Misery saw everything while being frustrated)

MISERY: NO! NO! THAT DARN TEENAGER!  
MISCHIEF, GET HERE NOW!

MISCHIEF: Yes, Boss?

(BONK! few times)

MISERY: STUPID! IMBICILE! IDIOT! UNINTELLIGENT KNUCKLEHEAD!

MISCHIEF: Any more name calling on the list, Boss?

MISERY: SHUT IT!  
That wretched teen boy is gonna ruin everything.  
DESTROY HIM BEFORE HE RUINS OUR PLOT!

MISCHIEF: Right away, Boss.

(he grabs his dangerous stuff to harm the Care Bears)

Later at the Forest of Feelings, Tenderheart, Grumpy, Bright Heart and Good luck  
were in miserable moods because of Misery's assistant's evil plot.  
Funshine came and seeing if they're all right.

FUNSHINE: Hey, there, guys.  
What's the long face?  
Thought you guys with the girls at the Park.

GRUMPY: We were.

BRIGHT HEART: Mandy doesn't love me anymore.

TENDERHEART: And neither does Love-A-Lot. (sighs)

GOOD LUCK: I'm getting a lot of bad luck.

FUNSHINE: I'm sure there's a logical explanation about that.

BRIGHT HEART: It's illogical.

FREDDY: GUYS, WE'RE GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS!  
LISTEN...

(Mischief came with a ultimate weapon for Freddy)

MISCHIEF: HIYA, FOOLS!

ALL: MISCHIEF!

FREDDY: He's the one who wants to break your relationships.

GRUMPY: I knew something rotten just ruining our lovely lives.

MISCHIEF: You may spill the beans, kid, but I will eliminating you forever.  
(giving the explosive crackers only deadlier)

(explosions)

ALL: WATCH OUT! YIKES!

(few trees got fired) (Care Bears cooling off the fire)

MISCHIEF: NOW, FOR YOU!

(giving him the possessive jack in the box and it's a snake)  
(he slivers around Freddy and stuck really tight also sqeezing him)

MISCHIEF: YES! KILL HIM REAL GOOD!

ALL: FREDDY!

Meanwhile, the ladies came closer towards to the Forest of Feelings  
thinking of what they did to them but it was Mischief.

MANDY: What guys could be such jerks?  
They made me so mad.

CHEER: I don't know, Mandy, they probably making us laugh.

POLITE: To hurt our feelings and making us so uptight?  
That ain't right.

NOBLE HEART: Hi, there.

ALL: NOBLE HEART!

CHEER: Getting the romantic blues?

NOBLE HEART: I...

(Freddy screams)

MANDY: That sounds Freddy.  
WE BETTER CHECK IT OUT! COME ON!

(they all charging as they saw the most unwitnessable)

NOBLE HEART: MISCHIEF!  
He's the one who caused all the trouble with us.

TRUE HEART: NOBLE HEART! (hugging him) I'm sorry.

LADIES: We're so sorry, too.

ALL MALES: Apology accepted.

MISCHIEF: Uh, oh.

TENDERHEART: You're gonna be punished with the Care Bear Stare.  
Even your snakey friend of yours.

CHEER: COUNTDOWN!

MISCHIEF: NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(staring at him as he tumbles down with the dangerous stuff on him)  
(explosions as he got smoked) (they continue staring towards the snake as it  
destroyed while Freddy falls) (Noble Heart and Grumpy got him)

GRUMPY: You okay, Freddy?

FREDDY: Yeah. Remind me not to buy a snake as a pet.

(all laughing)

MISCHIEF: YOU MAY WON BUT I WILL RETURN!

(apple knock him down as he disappeared)

TRUE HEART: Glad things are back together again.

NOBLE HEART: As long as love grows stronger with each other.

BRIGHT HEART: Nothing's impossible.

MANDY: Mm-hmm. (holding together again)

(all hugging and kissing) (he sighs as he missed Wish Bear while staring at  
the tombstone statue)

The End!


	44. Deep Freezer

OFFICER: STOP THIS MADNESS, FROZEN FREAK! (cocks gun)

COLD HEART: NEVER!

(Officer got frozen into a icy statue) (he laughs evilly)  
(both fallen until Playful Heart Monkey swinging around)

SHARE: OUCH!  
Sometimes I got to be a Care Bear not a fallen Bear.

COZY HEART: Glad we got into a snowy ground to help our fall.  
Huh?

(they saw everything completely snowed in)  
(people and animals are frozen)

COZY HEART: EVERYTHING'S COMPLETELY FROZEN!  
THAT PROFESSOR COLD HEART!

PLAYFUL HEART: Guess they need a chill pill, huh?

BOTH: PLAYFUL HEART!

PLAYFUL HEART: Chilly humor, you know.

SHARE: Looks like we're too late.  
Everyone and everything are completely frozen.

COZY HEART: Care Bear Family never gives up.  
Like Tenderheart Bear said those words...

ALL: IT'S NEVER TOO LATE IF WE CARE ENOUGH!

PLAYFUL HEART: And how.  
(he's still swinging around)

COZY HEART: Stop monkeying around, Playful Heart.  
We got work to do.

PLAYFUL HEART: Okay.

(he went down on the snowy ground)

COLD HEART: I HAVE DONE IT!  
I SUCCESSFULLY FREEZING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN IT!  
Nothing stands in my way.

CARE BEARS: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!

COLD HEART: Huh?

(they showed up)

COLD HEART: Well, well, well.  
Look who's coming to warm my feelings but I seriously doubt it.

SHARE: You better put everything back or else.

COLD HEART: Or else what?

COZY HEART: Or we'll use our staring power against your chilly attitude.

COLD HEART: Good right ahead if I care, Care Bears. (snickering around)

PLAYFUL HEART: ALL RIGHT! YOU ASK FOR IT!  
CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN!

ALL 3: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(staring until the Deep Freezer activates and start freezing them as a ice block)  
(they're stucked)

SHARE: OUR STAIRING DIDN'T WORKED!

COZY HEART: WE'RE FROZEN!

PLAYFUL HEART: No joke. (freezing badly) (frostbite)

COLD HEART: I DID IT! I DID IT!  
THERE'LL BE NO ONE TO STOP ME FROM CONQUERING THIS WORLD!  
I WON! HA HA HA! (leaving back to his castle as bringing back his weapon)

It seems all hope is lost all thanks to Cold Heart's new weapon  
and now, he'll do with the rest of their family. Cozy Heart starts crying a little  
until one particular male penguin came as he saw them. His name is Leon.

LEON: Hmm. What's this?  
Better find out of what's going on.

(he waddles faster and saw her)

LEON: Whoa.  
What a beautiful penguin.  
I never seen so much beauty just like you.

(Cozy Heart smiles til the ice block melting away and free her)

COZY HEART: Thank you so much for freeing me in that ice blockage.  
What's your name?

LEON: Leon. I'm just a South Pole penguin.  
Looking for a place to stay.

COZY HEART: You will until I free my friends.

(staring them out of the blockage)

BOTH: OOFTH!

SHARE: What a chilly experience.

PLAYFUL HEART: No joke. Cozy Heart save us but who is that penguin?

LEON: Leon. I'm a South Pole Penguin.  
I saw everything frozen by that icy nasty man.

ALL: PROFESSOR COLD HEART!

SHARE: We got to get his weapon and reverse of what he has done.

LEON: I can help.  
After all, I wanna be with Cozy Heart Penguin.

(he grabs her arm as she smiles with a blush)

BOTH: AWW! LET'S GO!

(a figure came and saw them leaving til he follows them)

Meanwhile back at Cold Heart's Castle, Cold Heart, himself, is resting for  
his triumphant victory for what he did to the people in the city.  
Til the cloudmobile stops close by his castle. They move swiftly and quietly  
so they won't be noticed.

SHARE: So far so good.

PLAYFUL HEART: What a freezable place I ever seen.  
I better get my warm blanket if I ever come back here.

SHARE: No time for more jokes, Playful Heart.  
We must find his invention and reverse it.

COZY HEART: It maybe the only way to save them.

LEON: Our search is over. LOOK!

(they looking the Deep Freezer) (camera shown as it picks up)  
(red blinks as Cold Heart woke his sleep) (he smiles evilly) (pull levers and pushing buttons)  
(freeze rays activated)

SHARE: Let's melt that ice blocker.

COZY HEART: (gasps) LOOK OUT!

(Share gasps as the ray start blasting a lot) (they move quickly)  
(Playful Heart swings a lot and raspberries at the rays until he got zapped)  
(down and thuds)

PLAYFUL HEART: Not in the deep freeze again. (shivers)

SHARE: YOU ROTTEN SNOW FOOL! STARE!

(staring at the rays) (explosions) (a icicle slipt and stabbing Share's right foot)  
(she screams in pain)

SHARE: OW! MY FOOT! OUCH!

LEON: STAY PUT AS I BRING SOME MEDICAL BANDAGES!  
(he went through the icy floor) (got the First Aid kit quickly)  
GOT IT! (he wraps around her foot)

COZY HEART: THANK YOU FOR HELPING HER! (kisses him)

LEON: (got steamed with love) LOVE BEING A HERO!

COLD HEART: YOU MUST SURRENDER OR YOUR FROZEN FRIEND BE FINISHED!

COZY HEART: I wish the Care Bears were here.

(communicator on as the Care Bears coming straightforward Cold Heart's Castle)

COLD HEART: WHAT THE...!?

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN!  
4...3...2...1! STARE!

(all staring through the icy walls as Share Bear and Cozy Heart Penguin doing the same)  
(as their staring power aiming at the Deep Freezer)

COLD HEART: WHAT THE...!? NO! MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT!  
DON'T DESTROY IT OR YOU GET EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL!

(machine backfires to steamingly smoking with fire)

COLD HEART: IT'S OVERHEATING! NO!

ALL: HIT THE DECK!

(BOOM!) (the freezing process disappeared as the citizens were cheering  
for the Care Bears)

Thanks to the Care Bear Family, Cold Heart's weapon's been annihilated by  
love and caring all thanks to a new friend for helping to find it.  
Cold Heart was about to hurt them good.

COZY HEART: WE DID IT!  
THE WEAPON'S DESTROYED AND EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL!  
(gasps)

COLD HEART: YOU CARE DUMMIES WILL PAY FOR MY AFFAIRS!  
(about to freeze them with his finger)

TENDERHEART: TIME FOR YOU TO CHILL OUT, FROSTY!  
STARE AT HIM!

(all staring at him as his finger truns around at him to frozen over)

TENDERHEART: Needing a lift, guys?

ALL: YEAH!

And so, they're at Care-A-Lot while Tenderheart seeing everything's back to normal  
just the way they want it. Leon is now a new member of the Care Bear Family  
for helping them out to save the people they loved. The Care Bears themselves.

TENDERHEART: Everything's back to normal.  
Glad our new friend did.  
Thanks to you, caring has rightfully back to normal.  
For that, you're officially a member of our Care Bear Family, Leon.

LEON: Thanks.  
I'm glad to help you guys in need.

COZY HEART: And I love you no matter what. (both kissing)

(all cheering) (Playful Heart slipts again into the lake as everyone laughing  
while he's laughing, too)

Meanwhile...back at Cold Heart's Castle.

(a figure came out and helping him back on his frozen self)

COLD HEART: Huh? Who helped me out?

FROSTBITE: I did, Boss.

COLD HEART: Frostbite? But why? Thought you're...

FROSTBITE: Hating caring too much and kinda miss you working  
and scheming to hurt caring. May I return to you, boss?

COLD HEART: GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, FROSTBITE!  
(hugging and evil laughter)

The end!


	45. Are You Scared, Care Bears?

October 30, in the neighborhood of Neward, Oregon, lots of people  
got candies ready, pumpkins carved, scary decorations including fake ghosts on  
trees to get ready for the greatest even most spookiest holiday of all time; HALLOWEEN!  
So does their favorite family from on top of the skies in Care-A-Lot; the Care Bears.  
They also got their stuff ready even their costumes, too. Except for Freddy  
because he misses Wish Bear very much.

CHAMP: Can't believe our favorite holiday's tomorrow.  
Who are you dressing for tomorrow, Cheer?

CHEER: A cheerleader.  
Because I want to cheer you all year around.  
What do you think? (wearing a cheerleader's outift)

CHAMP: I think it's very promising.

GRAMS: My little ones.  
What do you think of my costume?  
(wears a witch) This Witch is ready to make my Witches' Brew. (Witch's voice cackling)

BABY HUGS: Looks very good.  
I am a Angel to give everyone so much wonderful joy. (wearing a Angel's oufit)  
And a nice ring on top.

BABY TUGS: And I'm a Pirate. ARUGH!  
Looking for ye buried treasure and it's candy.  
Any ye buried treasure around here?

BABY HUGS: Great costume.  
Who are you suppose to be?

BABY TUGS: Oh, ye brother.

(all giggling)

NOBLE HEART: Hard to believe Halloween's tomorrow.  
Hmm. Maybe we should have a party right here on Care-A-Lot.

TRUE HEART: A magnificent idea, my love.  
We love parties to share everyone even Halloween this year.

NOBLE HEART: Indeed. (both kisses)

BIRTHDAY: Did someone say a "Party?"

(both shriek and going up)

BIRTHDAY: Sorry.  
Practicing for Halloween, I think.

BOTH: (hanging around the heart chandlier) We guess.

LOVE-A-LOT: This kind of spooky tonight.

TENDERHEART: I know.  
Halloween starts tomorrow and I can't wait for it.  
What are you dressing for this year?

LOVE-A-LOT: A pretty Princess.  
And you should be my Knight in shiny armor.

TENDERHEART: Wish granted. (giggles)

LOVE-A-LOT: Speaking of wish, it won't be the same without Wish Bear.

TENDERHEART: I know. Poor Freddy.

LOVE-A-LOT: How is he?

TENDERHEART: Same thing everyday for the past 4 months since Wish Bear's  
passing. Still heartbroken even not a word to say.

LOVE-A-LOT: Oh.

(At the Forest of Feelings, Freddy still closing by Wish Bear's grave)  
(he sniffs and sighs)

FREDDY: I've been daydreaming of you everyday.  
To see your face and your wishing star badge.  
You give us so much wishes but until now, everything's changed.  
I wish I could see you. (crying in tears)

Elsewhere in the darkest clouds away from Care-A-Lot lies a evil castle  
of the notorious villain who hates caring and sharing too much is none  
other than No Heart. He's working a spell to get the ghouls out of the graves  
to scare everyone on Halloween Night tomorrow.

NO HEART: HA HA HA!  
Halloween's almost here.  
Which happens to be my kind of holiday.  
With fright and scares to make people never caring again.  
Speaking of fright, I must need Dr. Fright.

(back at the Haunted Mansion) (Dr. Fight sleeps til got contact by No Heart)

NO HEART: DR. FRIGHT!

DR. FRIGHT: AHH! (thuds) Oh. My scary wits.  
Oh, No Heart, what a unpleasant pleasure to see you again.  
Even my pain. Ow.

NO HEART: No more lying around the coffin.  
I need your assistance for our special day tomorrow.

DR. FRIGHT: Halloween, right?

NO HEART: Yes.

DR. FRIGHT: Sounds very promising.  
What do you want me to do?

NO HEART: To bring the ghouls out of their graves to scare everyone.

DR. FRIGHT: Especially those retched Care Bears.  
I will do my best to help.  
It'll be very frightful.

(both laughing evilly as lightning strikes)

So, at the Graveyard close by Neward, Oregon, both No Heart and Dr. Fright closing by the  
graveyard to make the ghouls coming out of the graves to scare people with  
even with the Care Bears, too.

NO HEART: HATO KITY MUI OOHAA LINTO!

DR. FRIGHT: COME ON OUT AND START FRIGHTENING PEOPLE'S WITS!

BOTH: ARISE! ARISE! ARISE!

(ground shakens as ghouls popping out of their graves) (ghost wails while flying around)  
(both laughing evilly)

BOTH: HALLOWEEN FUN BEGINS TOMORROW! HA HA HA HA!

Meanwhile back at the Forest of Feelings, something popping out of the grave and  
for the first time, she's back. Wish Bear. The one who died from Misery's evil plot. She opens her eyes and saw Care-A-Lot once more but unfortunately, she's a ghost.

WISH: Whoa. What a rush.  
I'm back at Care-A-Lot.  
I want to see my family again for sure.

(she runs as the Care Bears walking by)

WISH: HEY, EVERYONE, I'M BACK!

ALL: HUH!?

LOYAL HEART: Did you hear something?

PROUD HEART: Must be the wind just making our furs cold.  
Let's get the refreshments ready.

LOYAL HEART: These delicious cupcakes are good enough to eat.

PROUD HEART: Don't even think about it.

LOYAL HEART: Shucks.

WISH: Huh?

(she runs quickly)

WISH: HEY, IT'S ME, TENDERHEART! WISH BEAR!

CHEER: Hey, Tenderheart, can you help me with the pumpkins?

TENDERHEART: Sure, Cheer Bear. No problem. (walks away)

LATER...

WISH: I don't understand.  
Why those Care Bears seeing me or hearing me at all?  
Unless if I'm a...huh? (mirror shown as her ghostly self) YIKES!  
I'M A GHOST!

Wish Bear got devastated from her ghostly image as she's crying her eyes out  
for being a ghost and didn't remember what happened to her in the first  
place until...

WISH: (crying) Unbelievable.  
My body's probably destroyed and somehow I'm in this ghostly outfit.  
(sighs) Why me? Why me? (crying)

FREDDY: I heard someone crying and sounds awfully familiar.  
Huh? Wish Bear? Huh? YIKES! A GHOST!

(he ran and got hit by a tree)

FREDDY: Wish Bear. Uhh...(thuds) (Wish Bear took him home in Tenderheart's house)

Moments later...

WISH: Are you all right?

FREDDY: Yes I am, Wish. HUH!? A GHOST! (hanging on the fan)  
(shivers)

WISH: I can take a hint. (walks away)

FREDDY: WAIT! DON'T GO!  
(Wish Bear stopped) Please, don't go away.  
I'm sorry I got frightened.  
I never seen a ghost before but it's nice to see you again.

WISH: Me, too.  
I wonder whatever happening to myself in this getup.  
It's been a complete blur.

FREDDY: Perhaps I'll tell you.

Explanations later...

WISH: (sighs) So that's how it happened.  
MISERY AND MISCHIEF WILL PAY FOR KILLING ME!  
(crying) I DON'T WANNA BE A GHOST!

FREDDY: (holding her ghost) There, there, Wish Bear.  
Things will be all right. I promise.

The next morning, Halloween morning, all the Care Bears are at the Hall of Hearts  
having breakfast except for Freddy. Tenderheart was concerning about Freddy  
so does Share Bear as well.

SHARE: Still thinking about Freddy?

TENDERHEART: Indeed.

SHARE: Let's get him back here and having breakfast with us.  
That'll cheer him up.

TENDERHEART: That would make Cheer Bear cheerful this morning.  
Let's go, Share Bear.

FREDDY: No need, Tenderheart.  
I'm here and I bring someone you all know.

GRUMPY: I hope it's the Candy Maker to get more candy for the party.  
I love candy. Yummy.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, Grumpy.

FREDDY: It's Wish Bear. (Wish Bear's ghost came)

TENDERHEART: (stammers) A...a...a...a...a...

ALL: A GHOST! YIKES! (all zipping towards to the corner)

(Wish Bear sighs of sadness)

FREDDY: SHAME ON YOU ALL!  
It's Wish Bear the who got deceased by Misery's plot.

ALL: OH, MY GOSH! IT IS WISH BEAR!

NOBLE HEART: Sorry for being frightened.  
But we all glad to see you again.

TRUE HEART: Definitely.

BABY HUGS: We really miss you so much.

BABY TUGS: Yeah. It was kinda sad without your wishing moments with us.

WISH: I know.

GRUMPY: Well, Halloween's today and we want you to join with us.

SWIFT HEART: Maybe you can be a ghost.  
After all, some ghosts don't get too scary on Halloween.

ALL: YEAH!

(Wish crying with joy and nodded)

Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle...

NO HEART: Halloween at last.  
Now, our moment of destroying caring is coming tonight.  
And those Care Bears will be scaring stiff this time.

DR. FRIGHT: We will rule the whole world once more.  
Hold it a second. LOOK!

NO HEART: HUH!?

(both seeing in No Heart's cauldron)  
(Wish Bear as a ghost playing with Baby Hugs and Tugs)

BOTH: WISH BEAR'S BACK!? AS A GHOST!?

NO HEART: We make her soul come to life, too.  
AURGH!

DR. FRIGHT: No matter.  
They'll never win in our Halloween battle.  
We shall win.

NO HEART: Yes, we will.

Halloween afternoon, the Care Bears are giving out the invitations to the people on  
Earth. The people and kids agreeing to be invited. Halloween night came as  
the Care Bears got the party all setup.

COZY HEART: WOW!  
The people are coming.  
This is gonna be the most frightful Halloween party ever.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.  
Come on.  
We better get our costumes on.

(all playing games and dancing a lot) (Baby Hugs and Tugs got their friends  
to play at the haystacks to find the missing pumpkin piece)  
(Wish Bear came but the people are happy to see her)

LOVE-A-LOT: WHAT A GREAT TURNOUT!

TENDERHEART: Especially Wish Bear's returning even though she's a ghost.

(Wish Bear got hugged by children)

PLAYFUL HEART: LOOK OUT!  
HERE COMES THE CLOWN ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!  
LOOK AT ME! I'M JUGGLING BANANA CREAM PIES!  
(he giggles while juggling til he got creamed)

(all laughing)

GRUMPY: Least I don't get creamed from those pies.

(got splutted at his face) (all laughing)

SWIFT HEART: Looks like the table just got turned, sweetheart.  
(giggles as she taste it a little)

GRUMPY: Why, me? (licking the stuff out)

GRAMS: Here's some Caramel and Candy Apples.

ALL: YUMMY!

(grabbing them all quickly as she spins out of control)

GRAMS: I should've been a Umpire with protective gear.

BABY HUGS: Here you go, Grams Bear.

BABY TUGS: We saved this just for you.

GRAMS: Thanks, my little darlings.

CHEER: I FEEL SO CHEERFUL THIS HALLOWEEN!  
NOTHING WILL RUIN OUR SPOOKY HOLIDAY!

BOTH VILLAINS: That's what you think.

NO HEART: Ghosts, SCARE THEM ALL!

(all ghosts are flying towards them as Flight Heart saw 'em)  
(he stammers)

HARMONY: What's wrong, my love?  
It looks like you seen a...(turns around and screams) GHOSTS!

ALL: YIKES!

(all screaming as children running away from them)  
(treats been possesses into monsters while snarling)

KID: On second thought, I'm on a ghostly diet. YOW!

GIRL: GET AWAY FROM ME,  
YOU BUNCH OF SPOOKY GHOSTS! HELP ME!

TENDERHEART: WHERE ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM!?

BRAVE HEART: I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I'M GOING BACK TO THE HALL OF HEARTS  
AND HIDE! EVERYBODY, FOLLOW ME TO SAFETY!

(all running) (ghost wailing as the party got ruined)  
(Freddy is safe under the table)

WISH: What's going on?

FREDDY: I don't know, Wish Bear.  
I'm too frightened to answer the question.

DR. FRIGHT: IT'S WORKING, NO HEART! WE DID IT!

NO HEART: VICTORY AT LAST! HA HA HA!  
CARE-A-LOT AND THE WORLD WILL BELONG TO US ON HALLOWEEN!  
HA HA HA HA!

It seems the Care Bears' Halloween party becomes more frightening than ever before.  
The monstrous candy treats are attacking the village eating the cloudy buildings.  
Ghosts continuing spooky around. Wish Bear saw the ghosts and she tries to stop them.

WISH: HALT! STOP! ENOUGH SCARYING MY FAMILY, YOU WICKED GHOSTS!  
UNBELIEVABLE! THEY DIDN'T STOP THEIR SCARING FRENZY!  
What cause those ghosts to scare them?

BRIGHT HEART: My catculations won't be solving due for the frightful night.  
I'm pratically terrified. (shivers)

MANDY: Hold me.

TRUE HEART: Take a peak if those ghosts are gone, dear.

NOBLE HEART: Okay. I think. (shivers)

(one ghost say BOO! as he screaming back to underneath the bed)

NOBLE HEART: Still there outside. Help us, please.

TRUE HEART: Very noble of you.

GOOD LUCK: Some Halloween this turns out to be.  
Even my good luck won't be saving us all.

POLITE: I'm sure there's a way to save Halloween.

PERFECT: Nothing's gonna be save if you know what I mean.

POLITE: I guess you're right.  
Those ghosts just giving us the biggest fright.

PERFECT: Wish they're gone, Polite.

(ghosts at them) (all screaming and running) (Monster candy breaths fire to burn  
a heart tree to none) (ghostly frightful creature pops out and growls at them)  
(all screaming in terror and running away from it)

WISH: There must be a way. Like how?

(both villains are laughing) (she heard it and floating close by)

WISH: SO! You two are the cause for destroying Care-A-Lot's Halloween party.  
You should be ashamed.

DR. FRIGHT: We want to have fun with fright.

NO HEART: And nobody will ever dare stopping our fun.

BOTH: NO ONE! HA HA HA!

WISH: ONLY I CAN!  
I hope my staring tummy works in this ghostly biz.  
4...3...2...1! STARE!

(nothing)

WISH: Oh, no.

NO HEART: Poor Wish Bear. You lost your powers.  
GHOSTS, DESTROY HER!

(all ghostly forms are about to attack) (she screams as she flying around)

FREDDY: Huh? WISH BEAR!

(she got grabbed as she shrieks)

FREDDY: I'M COMING FOR YOU, SWEETIE!  
HEY, LET GO OF HER!

(monster creature biting him as he screams in pain)

WISH: FREDDY!

TENDERHEART: Huh? (he gasps) FREDDY'S IN TROUBLE!  
I'm going out and facing my fears.

LOVE-A-LOT: You can't.  
They'll tormenting your soul by their evil presences.

TENDERHEART: I must face it. Freddy's need my help.

LOVE-A-LOT: WAIT FOR ME!

(both Care Bears are going out to face their fears) (got his fake sword to use it on evil)  
(all Care Bears and Cousins saw them walking towards to Freddy saving him  
from those eternal evil)

BRIGHT HEART: What are they doing?

BRAVE HEART: Possibly doing something so foolish.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

MANDY: Facing their fears and we should do the same.  
Come on, sweetie.

BRIGHT HEART: Do we have to?

MANDY: Yes, we are. (pushing him in front)

LOYAL HEART: LET'S HELP THEM!

CHAMP: Halloween should be fun not for anything frightul, Sports Fans.  
COME ON! LET'S CONQUERING OUR FEARS!

ALL: YEAH!

So, now, the Care Bears and the people are coming out of the Hall of Heart  
facing their fears to never let Freddy getting hurt especially on Halloween night.  
No Heart and Dr. Fright are in big trouble unless...

DR. FRIGHT: LOOK, NO HEART!  
THEY'RE NOT FRIGHTENED ANYMORE!

NO HEART: Possibly those spook trees will change their minds.

(putting his magic on 2 heart trees and about to grab them all)  
(all struggling)

FREDDY: OH, NO! LET THEM GO, NO HEART!

NO HEART: NEVER! HA HA HA!

WISH: MY FAMILY ARE IN TROUBLE!  
I got to do something but what?  
I'm stuck in this ghostly getup and never had a chance to make a wish.  
THAT'S IT! A WISH!

(her mind and making a powerful wish to end their terror once and for all)  
(her belly badge is shining bright) (ghosts cannot withstand the light)

DR. FRIGHT: WHAT IN THE ANOTHER REALM IS GOING ON!?

FREDDY: HER WISH!  
Her powerful wish is destroying your plot once more.

NO HEART: STOP IT! ENOUGH! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!

(ghosts and evil magic disappeared so quickly) (all cheering)

CHEER: I LOVE THIS KIND OF CHEERING ON HALLOWEEN!

CHAMP: ME, TOO, CHEER! (holding her and kisses)

DR. FRIGHT: WE'LL DESTROY YOU ALL YET!

TENDERHEART: Not in your afterlife, Dr. Fright.  
Care Bears, time for a Care Bear Stare on our partycrashers.

LOVE-A-LOT: COUNTDOWN!

ALL CARE BEARS: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(all staring at them while the villains are in pain with feelings)  
(No Heart make like a tornado and spins away with Dr. Fright)  
(both are gone) (all cheering)

WISH: YOU DID IT, EVERYONE!

BRIGHT HEART: Your powerful wish just saving our lives.  
It's almost the worst Halloween party by them.

BRAVE HEART: Very brave of you, Wish Bear.

MANDY: And how.

LOTSA HEART: Also the truth.

WISH: Thanks. Huh?

(her soul starts disappeared) (all gasping)

LOVE-A-LOT: Your soul's disappearing. Why?

WISH: After destroying No Heart's magic, my soul's going elsewhere.  
I'm sorry, everyone. I have to go. (crying in tears)

(all crying in tears)

FREDDY: No, please. Not again.  
I don't want to lose you again.  
(sniffles)

WISH: You'll never lose me as long as you keep on wishing.  
Also keep on caring. I LOVE YOU ALL! SO LONG! (smiles with tears)

(her soul gone) (Freddy cries in tears)

NOBLE HEART: We can't let our sorrows continuing on Halloween night.

TRUE HEART: Let's continue celebrating for Wish Bear.

ALL: FOR WISH BEAR!

(Freddy smiles and they continue partying)  
(Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot kissing together) (Baby Hugs and Tugs love  
apples on bobbing) (Grumpy got creamed again as he sighs til Swift Heart kissing)  
(music plays as they're dancing)

And so, the Care Bear Family have the best Halloween of all time even though  
Wish Bear won't be coming back but they'll continuing to care without her.  
Later back at No Heart's Castle...

NO HEART: THAT WISH BEAR!  
The next time we meet, you all will be sorry.

DR. FRIGHT: Halloween. Humbug.

BEASTLY: Hiya, fellas, enjoying Halloween to scary the Care Bears away?  
(he tripped on No Heart's mixture bottles til both got exploded)  
Whoops.

BOTH: BEASTLY!

(Wish Bear in spirit and winks)

WISH: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!

(she flies away)

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" THE END!


	46. The Beginning of the End

At the old abandoned Fair, 2 kids named Ivan and Jack are approaching  
towards to the place for fun but they shouldn't be playing in a dangerous place  
around the forest.

IVAN: HEY, JACK! LOOK! A FAIR!

JACK: That place has been condemned for years  
after someone did to .

IVAN: Poor guy. He ain't around 3 years ago.  
He's gone.

JACK: Yeah. I'm not so sure if we're allowing ourselves to go there.

IVAN: Don't being a wuss, Jack.  
Come on. There's nothing dangerous around that place.

JACK: Okay.

(they having fun on downright and broke down rides)  
(book on the bridge shines a little)

JACK: WHEE! THIS IS FUN!

IVAN: HEY! WHAT'S THAT!?

JACK: Let's get out of the Marry Go Around and find out.

IVAN: It's some kind of book.  
A very spooky book.

JACK: I wonder what's inside this book. Wait. A key.  
(grabs the key and to unlock it)

They made a bad move as Jack unlocking the book unleashing the Evil Spirit  
who almost successfully destroying caring even the Care Bears, too.  
Only this time, gone much powerful.

(lightning strikes as her head shown opening her eyes with evil  
including her smile)

BOTH: OH, MAN!

SPIRITRA: FOOLS! UNINTELLIGENT FOOLS!  
Thank you for waking me from my neverending slumber.  
Now, I can get out of this book.

(getting out as her body shown by magic) (her scepter shown)

JACK: WAIT! IT'S LIKE FROM MR. CHERRYWOOD'S STORIES!

IVAN: THE EVIL SPIRIT!  
SHE'S A URBAN LEGEND STAYING INSIDE THE BOOK!

JACK: WE OPEN IT AND SHE'S UNLEASHING MORE EVIL!

IVAN: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

JACK: MAKE WAY!

(both running away)

SPIRITRA: Evil Spirit? Not a cool name.  
But I made a better one. SPIRITRA! HA HA HA HA HA!  
You can run but nothing cannot stop my powerful witchcraft.  
Now, vengeance on Mr. Cherrywood.

So, Spiritra making her way towards to Cherrywood Orphanage with hatred  
and wickedness. The new owner named Harry Lean, Jr. is cleaning up  
the front porch until she came.

HARRY: Hey, Miss, may I help you?

SPIRITRA: I'm looking for Mr. Cherrywood.  
Have you seen him?

HARRY: Sorry to say, Miss, but, unfortunately, Mr. Cherrywood passed away 3  
years ago. I'm the new Owner, Harry Lean, Jr.

SPIRITRA: Too bad.

HARRY: Why's that?

SPIRITRA: TO TORMENTING HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME YEARS AGO!

HARRY: Huh? Wait. You're the...

SPIRITRA: Spiritra is my new name and destruction is my game.  
STARTING TO DESTROY YOUR ORPHANAGE!

HARRY: OH, NO! (he hops out)

(her scepter powers up and zapping the place to bits) (he gasps)  
(she's laughing evilly)

SPIRITRA: Tell those Care Bears, they're next.

(she disappeared) (he shivers with fear) (fire blazing)

Luckily for the new owner, no one's inside the building but it's a  
signal for the Care Bear Family in terror. Speaking of which, at nighttime in Care-A-Lot,  
everyone are asleep until Tenderheart woke up and seeing the firy light.

TENDERHEART: What now? It's not sunlight yet.  
Wait. That's not sunlight, that's FIRE! (he ran off)

LOVE-A-LOT: Huh?  
TENDERHEART! WAIT FOR ME!

(both running towards to the end of the Kingdom of Caring)

LOVE-A-LOT: What's going on, sweetheart?

TENDERHEART: (looking at the Staroscope) Something terrible just been established.  
Mr. Cherrywood's Orphanage is down in flames.  
We better check it out.

LOVE-A-LOT: If anything happens, I'll always be with you, my love.  
LET'S GO!

(both going down) (the Police, the Firefighters and the Ambulance came while  
the townspeople concerning about the situation)

BOTH: HARRY!

HARRY: CARE BEARS!  
GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

TENDERHEART: What happened here?  
Isn't the furnace making the firy destruction again?

HARRY: No, it wasn't.  
Some strange lady powering up her scepter destroying everything.  
The good thing is, no one's inside.

LOVE-A-LOT: Where is she now?

HARRY: Haven't got the foggiest.  
She could anywhere causing terror around.  
I'm sorry. (walking away)

LOVE-A-LOT: Something's not right.  
Why the strange lady wanna demolishing the entire Orphanage?

TENDERHEART: Let's investigate somewhere.  
Maybe the answers lying ahead. Come on.

So, both Care Bears are investigating out of the ordinary figuring out what happened  
until they made it to the old abandoned Fair where the kids were fooling around.  
Tenderheart said...

TENDERHEART: Here we are, Love-A-Lot.  
The old abandoned Fair.  
Let's look for clues figuring out the situation, my love.

LOVE-A-LOT: I'll go there.

(she ran quickly) (looking around until Tenderheart saw a key)

TENDERHEART: (gasps) OH, NO! LOVE-A-LOT, COME HERE!

LOVE-A-LOT: Darn. I wanna slide that slide.  
What's up?

TENDERHEART: Look at this. (holding a key)

LOVE-A-LOT: You don't mean...?

TENDERHEART: Yes. The Evil Spirit is loose causing more uncaringness  
wherever she goes.

Meanwhile...

SPIRITRA: HA HA HA! A NICE TOWN!  
Now, to cause more destructively uncaringness to those humans.  
HA HA HA!

(using her sceptor and zapping the town) (snakes popping out as people  
screaming) (Police siren as the car drove faster until a evil tree branch them good)  
(both Officers running away) (explosions)

BOY: WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

GIRL: I'm scared, Mommy.

MOTHER: Don't worry, my little one.  
The Care Bears will do everything to stop this, I hope.

SPIRITRA: YOU DO, DON'T YOU!?

(zapping at them into slugs) (she crackling evilly) (lightning strikes)  
(Caring Meter dropping rapidly) (all Care Bears are getting up for hearing the Meter's  
sound)

NOBLE HEART: IMPOSSIBLE!  
THE CARING METER IS DROPPING SO QUICKLY!

TRUE HEART: Not so sure what's causing the uncaring disturbance.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

TENDERHEART: We do.

BRAVE HEART: What do you mean, Tenderheart?

LOVE-A-LOT: This.

(key shown from the evil book) (all gasping)

ALL: THAT'S THE KEY FOR UNLOCKING THE BOOK!

SECRET: I made that key making sure that book will never unlocked.  
Unbelievable. Someone must have found it to look the book.

FRIEND: And the evil witch is back for vengeance.

BRAVE HEART: We defeating her before and we'll do it again.  
LET'S GO GET HER! CHARGE!

TENDERHEART: WAIT, BRAVE HEART!

BRAVE HEART: Huh? OH, NO! (he got flipped around and lands on the Rainbow Roller)  
Darn.

GRUMPY: Always continuing charged a lot.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, Grumpy.

NOBLE HEART: We must find her before she'll destroying everything on Earth.  
Any suggestions of where she is?

TRUE HEART: (looking at the Staroscope) Already found her. LOOK!

(all looking at the town been tormented) (the people are frightened)  
(few homes into flames)

GOOD LUCK: Ah, be gollar, the townspeople are in trouble.  
We got to do something and quick.

BRAVE HEART: What are waiting for? CHARGE!

(all going to their Cloud Cars and Rainbow Rollers)  
(going down as Grams Bear and the Baby Cubs waving goodbye)

Spiritra done something right for doing more mischief, terror, destruction and  
especially uncaring to lured the Care Bears to their doom.  
She's laughing so delightfully evil.

SPIRITRA: SO DELIGHTFUL!  
Everyone are so miserable and never caring anymore.  
I hope the Care Bears will be coming...

CARE BEARS: WE'RE HERE, YOU WITCH!

SPIRITRA: ...soon.  
Well, my partypoopers have made it to get tormented once more.  
(got her sceptor ready) Are you ready to be destroyed?

TENDERHEART: Not when we continue caring, Evil Woman.

GRUMPY: Sounds like the classic song from the Electric Light Orchestra.

SWIFT HEART: Not now, Grumpy.

GRUMPY: It was a good song.

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE!  
COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(all staring at her while her scepter's powers blocking their staring powers)  
(all gasping)

GRUMPY: OUR STARING POWERS GOT BLOCKED!  
SHE'S TOO POWERFUL!

BRIGHT HEART: It's inconceivable.  
With too much tremendous hatred, our caring grows weaker by a second.

SPIRITRA: Quick thinking, Raccoon.

(zaps at Bright Heart as he got hurt)

ALL: BRIGHT HEART RACCOON! (4 Care Bears got him as he hurt badly)  
(all mad at her)

BRAVE HEART: NO ONE EVER HURTS MY COUSIN AND GETS AWAY WITH THIS!  
CHARGE!

SPIRITRA: CHARGE THIS!

(using her scepter's power turning into stone and fell)  
(she's laughing)

LOVE-A-LOT: EVERYONE, RETREAT! BACK TO CARE-A-LOT!  
WE'LL MAKE A BETTER PLAN!

(the cloud boat appears and climbing aboard) (she continues zapping)

SPIRITRA: I WON THIS TIME! NO ONE STOPS ME! HA HA HA!

She's right. Her evil powers growing rapidly while the Caring Meter is going down to  
zero and everything's not perfect anymore. At Care-A-Lot, Baby Hugs and Tugs were  
helping the injured Bright Heart Raccoon as the Care Bears putting Brave Heart's statue  
by the Caring Meter while crying their eyes out.

SWIFT HEART: I can't believe she did that.  
First, Bright Heart and now, Brave Heart so what's next? Us? (sniffs)

GRUMPY: There, there, there, Swift Heart.  
Something will come up to help us. Right, Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: Not this time.  
Evil have won. Our Caring Meter is going straight down to zero.  
We're finished.

LOVE-A-LOT: Poor sweetie.

PROUD HEART: I'm not proud of this.

PLAYFUL HEART: Not funny for this subject.

NOBLE HEART: We must find a way to end her destruction of caring.

TRUE HEART: I don't think so. LOOK!

(all gasping) (cloud quake is smashing their village, their Caring Meter and  
the Forest of Feelings with Wish Bear's funeral tomb)

PROUD HEART: WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

LOTSA HEART: AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!  
WE NEED THE CLOUD BOAT RIGHT AWAY NOT SOONER!

TENDERHEART: RIGHT!

(all staring together as they entering the Cloud Boat with the stoned  
Brave Heart) (they floating away) (Care-A-Lot got destroyed once more)  
(all crying)

COZY HEART: Our home. (sniffs)

TENDERHEART: Let's find a new home and our friends to stop this.  
Or it'll be too late.

(they floating away) (thunderstorms by Spiritra's evil magic)

the entire Care Bear Family are at the Living  
Room feeling upset and unhappy to see everything changes by Spiritra's evil powers.  
Brave Heart still stoned and Bright Heart still injured on the couch.

LINDA: I'm sorry for you guys.  
Especially to you, Cheer Bear.  
Looks like you're not in a cheerful mood this time.

CHEER: You can say that again.

LINDA: I'm sorry for...

CHEER: It's not funny.

LINDA: Just trying to cheer you up.

TENDERHEART: Our Care Bear repsonsibilities just gone to a cloud of dust.  
Care-A-Lot's gone and that witch won the battle.  
(sighs) Some Care Bears we are.

CHAMP: Tenderheart, we can't throw in the towel.  
We must fight back and win.

LOVE-A-LOT: We can't, Champ Bear.  
Like he say, some Care Bears we are.

LOTSA HEART: And that's...I don't feel comfortable talking about it, anyway.

SWIFT HEART: Are you still grumpier, Grumpy Bear?

GRUMPY: A little.  
But right now, I feel so upset, Swift Heart.

Suddenly...Mandy Fox came to see Bright Heart Raccoon because he  
got injured from Spiritra's evil powers.

MANDY: WHERE IS MY SWEETHEART!?  
OH, MY GOSH! BRIGHT HEART! (hugging him in tears) My poor boyfriend.  
Whomever is repsonsible will pay for your injury.

NOBLE HEART: It was the evil spirit, Mandy.

TRUE HEART: Much greater powerful than ever before we encountered.  
It's hopeless.

Q-BOT: We came as fast as we could.

SHRIEKY: Poor Care Bears.

LEON: Are you all right, my darling?

COZY HEART: Not really.  
I'm just heartbroken for a while if we get Care-A-Lot back again.

LINDA: We need a plan.  
Like how?

BRIGHT HEART: (moans in pain and waking up) Got one solution, everyone.  
Remember the book which she's inside with?

GRUMPY: Yeah. What's your point?

BRIGHT HEART: In order to save everything, we must destroy the book.  
Her powers will disspating into none including herself.

LINDA: That might work.

Q-BOT: Sounds promising.

SHRIEKY: We'll do everything we can to stop her like we did to No Heart.  
I'm in.

Q-BOT: Me, too.

LINDA: I will go, too.

PROUD HEART: Are you sure, Linda?  
It could be very dangeorus to battle her.

LINDA: I always care about you guys even Cheer Bear.  
Please.

TENDERHEART: (smiles) All right.

LEON: Count me in also.

LOYAL HEART: HEY, GUYS, LOOK!  
SOMETHING JUST HAPPENED BENEATH THOSE TREES!

(evil magic appears)

TENDERHEART: Let's check it out.

So, the Care Bears and their allies are heading straightforward towards to the place  
where the old abandoned Fairgrounds been played by 2 troublemakers.  
Spiritra is in the middle of the Fairgrounds while the Care Bears saw her of what she's doing.

NOBLE HEART: There she is.

TRUE HEART: What is she doing?

SPIRITRA: Now, to make this awful Fairgrounds into my new Kingdom.  
BY THE POWER OF EVIL, MAKE MY EVIL KINGDOM!

(using her sceptor's owers to demolishing the bad junk into stone caverns  
transforming into a evil castle of hatred) (lightning strikes) (she laughs evilly)

SPIRITRA: Now, to make my evil minions to tormenting everyone.  
Even those furry Enforcers, too. HA HA HA!

(all mad) (she puts her book inside the glass cabinet)

SHARE: Not very sharing from the likes of her.  
Impossible to stop her and her evil magic.

PROUD HEART: We have to.  
We must get that book.

SWIFT HEART: Let's be quick as a bunny and getting the book.

TENDERHEART: We better sneak inside without being noticed.

(all sneaking inside) (her magic is making minions to help Spiritra)  
(Hatred Demons with spears of hate)

CHEER: Oh, my gosh.

CHAMP: No more delays of this game, Cheer Bear.  
We got to get to the touchdown zone.

(as they continuing to get the book until 2 Hatred Demons following them)

GRUMPY: Have you got a feeling that we being folllowed?

FUNSHINE: Where's the fun in that? Huh? (turns around as the Hatred Demons  
growling) RUN AWAY!

ALL: YIKES!

(all running) (they start zapping from their spears of hate) (all screaming)  
(zaps and explodes) (a rock piece hits Tenderheart's head and thuds)

LOVE-A-LOT: TENDERHEART!

SPIRITRA: YOU!

ALL: UH, OH!

(the Hatred Demons surrounding them)

Looks like the Care Bears and their allies are in a pickle for trouble.  
They got themselves captured and those Hatred Demons just bringing  
them towards her, the Queen of Destruction and Uncaring.

SPIRITRA: Welcome to my new home.  
Unpleasant, isn't it?

GRUMPY: Only your facial look ain't promising.

(all giggles)

SPIRITRA: Very funny, loudmouth. (zaps him hard and knock him out)

SWIFT HEART: GRUMPY! (holding him and crying while being mad at her)

(she laughs evilly)

FRIEND: THAT'S VERY UNFRIENDLY LIKE, YOU WITCH!

LOTSA HEART: AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

SPIRITRA: Nothing will changed that after I destroy you all.

Q-BOT: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!

(activating his gadgets and giving a wet treatment by a mop)  
(she slipt and thuds)

SHRIEKY: RUN FOR IT! WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

(using her mirror zapping at Spirita) (Q-Bot giving lots of stuff on her)

MANDY: I hope we can find the book before they get us first.

(Hatred Demons following them and start zapping by their spears)  
(explosions)

LEON: Time for you to cool off.

(Leon goes underwater and drinking the water til he pops out)  
(he spits out their fire) (they gasped and running away)

ALL: ALL RIGHT, LEON!

COZY HEART: I love you, my champion penguin. (kisses and hugging)

SPIRITRA: ENOUGH!

(using her sceptor's powers to trapped Q-Bot and Shrieky)  
(Hatred Demons put them into their dungeon)

SPIRITRA: FIND THE REST OF THOSE DUMMY BEARS AND PUT THEM  
INTO THEIR DUNGEON!  
I will deal with them much later.

(they nodded and goes after them)

They continue moving much faster to get the book and destroying it before  
Spiritra continues annihilating the world and caring for all eternity.  
But the Hatred Demons trying their best to capture them all.  
In no time, they found the book and about to destroy it.

GRAMS: LOOK, EVERYONE, THERE IT IS!  
THE MAGIC BOOK!

BABY HUGS: I don't like this place for one bit.

BABY TUGS: Don't worry, Baby Hugs, we're Care Bears.  
We do anything to stop this madness.

SPIRITRA: NOT A CHANCE!

(all gasping) (she appears)

CHEER: WE MUST GET THAT BOOK!

LOYAL HEART: I'LL DO IT!

(he ran til Hatre Demon spear him hard) (he groans and thuds)

ALL: LOYAL HEART DOG!

PLAYFUL HEART: Time for my funny jokes on them.  
Hey, demonic guys, what's down and really dark?

(all confused til he answered them)

PLAYFUL HEART: UNDERGROUND!

(he pushes them underground quickly) (he giggles)  
(he opens the glass cabinet and grabbing the book)

SPIRITRA: NOT SO FAST!

(using her powers levitating the book away from them)

MANDY: HEY! NO FAIR!

SPIRITRA: Life's not fair because you're in a nightmarish fairy tale.  
HA HA HA! SEIZE THEM!

(all approaching towards them)

Q-BOT: I had enough of being all tied up.  
Time to cut things around. (activates the saw blade and cutting the rope)  
(both of them landed)

SHRIEKY: Glad you're around to help, Q-Bot.  
Let's get the others and stomping her...

SPIRITRA: DON'T THINK SO!

(all been captured)

SHRIEKY: ...powerful magic?  
Hi, care for a delicious treats like cream pies?  
(got a pie from Q-Bot)

(all in the dungeon as door closed and locking the door)

SPIRITRA: You Care Bears have lost.  
Now, the tormental suffering continues til everyone are finished.  
ENJOY YOUR STAY BEFORE YOU'RE FINISHED! SPIRITRA ALWAYS WINS! HA HA HA!  
(leaves)

(all crying)

GRAMS: So close. We were so close.  
Now, the whole world are in trouble by her.

BABY HUGS: Hold me, Tugs.

BABY TUGS: No problem, Hugs. (hugging together and crying)

NOBLE HEART: Spiritra's right.  
We have been defeated for good.

TRUE HEART: We want to know who could've done this.

BOTH KIDS: We did, Care Bears.

(all looking at the window as the 2 troublemakers came)

SPIRITRA: Now, the entire Care Bear family and their interfering fools are locked in.  
While I make the most powerful magic destroying caring...  
FOREVER! HA HA HA!

(lightning strikes)

Meanwhile...

IVAN: We're the ones who did this.

JACK: By trespassing the abandoned fairgrounds.  
Fooling around the stuff til we found the book.

IVAN: Opening it up if there's any interesting stuff inside.  
Me and Jack were fools to let her loose.  
We're very sorry.

TRUE HEART: You boys shouldn't go here to fool around.  
It's dangeorus.

NOBLE HEART: And letting her coming out of the book is bad.  
Now, she'll tormenting caring and we're doomed already.  
All hope is lost.

(all sighing with tears)

TENDERHEART: (mad and getting up) NO!

ALL: HUH!?

TENDERHEART: We won't rest until there's a way to stop all this.  
Before everywhere stays much gloomier for good.  
Care Bears shall prevailed.

LOVE-A-LOT: By the heart of caring, you're right, sweetheart.  
How can we stop that evil witch?

BRIGHT HEART: My catculations won't be solving the problem.  
Not if one answer to fix this problem.

(all thinking until Mandy got a solution)

MANDY: HOLD IT, YOU GUYS!

CHEER: What is it, Mandy?

MANDY: Remember of what my boyfriend says?  
That witch comes from the book, right?

LOTSA HEART: Right.

MANDY: One of us will sneak away to retrieve her book.

LOTSA HEART: Are you suggesting we'll get it before she noticed?

MANDY: Exactly.

SWIFT HEART: Quite possible and very dangerous.  
I like that. I'm in.

GRUMPY: I'm in also.

GOOD LUCK: Aye, her luck will just ran out, permanently.  
I'm in, too.

CHAMP: As a competitive sportslike Care Bear,  
I won't lose to a evil witch. I'm in.

CHEER: My champion Care Bear.  
I'll continue cheering once we finish our job.  
Let's do it for caring.

ALL: FOR CARING!

TENDERHEART: Guys, will you both help us also?

BOTH KIDS: WE ARE!

TENDERHEART: Here's my plan.

Tenderheart's plan was by distracting the Guards so they can get the keys  
to unlocking the cell door escaping their cell without being noticed.  
Ivan and Jack came and making fun of them.

JACK: HEY, UGLY AND GRUSOME!

(Hatred Guards saw them getting mad)

IVAN: You guys should improving yourselves.  
You got 10 percent evil and 90 percent ugly.

(both guards growling and going after them)

BOTH: LOSERS! (running away)

JACK: It's all up to you Care Bears for our own sakes.

(Swift Heart grabs the keys and unlocking themselves out)

PLAYFUL HEART: Free as birds. (giggling) Kinda funny but very effective.  
We're out now so let's find that book.

LOYAL HEART: Before everything stays evil forever.

TENDERHEART: THIS WAY, EVERYONE!

(all leaving to get to her chambers) (most Hatred Demons saw them escaped and  
following them from behind)

Meanwhile inside her chambers, herself just resting up for awhile before  
conquering the entire planet with hatred, destruction even uncaring.  
The Care Bears and their allies came tipy toeing before being noticed.  
Until...

BABY HUGS: Caring will never begone.

BABY TUGS: As long as the entire Care Bear Family grows stronger.

BABY HUGS: And how.

GRAMS: Shh. Don't want to wake her up.

(she snores)

GRUMPY: Got two words for your sleeping problems.  
Be quiet. (giggles)

(Hatred Demons blocking their escape way)

BABY HUGS: Tugs, everyone, don't look now, but we got ourselves trapped.

ALL: Huh? (gasps)

(her eyes opened)

SHRIEKY: HER EYES ARE OPEN! SHE WANT TO TRAP US AGAIN LIKE BEFORE!

SPIRITRA: FOOLS!  
Escaping my wrath? Pity.  
Looks like the end is drawing near for all of you.

(got her magic scepter ready to battle)

GRUMPY: You'll never harm caring while we're standing for everyone.

Q-BOT: AND HOW!

LINDA: LOSER!

SPIRITRA: We'll see. TAKE THIS!

(both boys coming out and bumping her as she dropped the book)  
(the Care Bears grabbing the book and took off) (Shrieky using her mirror to  
block the demonic monsters) (Q-Bot giving them the slipt) (they're dropping down hard)  
(they all are out the Castle)

ALL: ALL RIGHT!

TENDERHEART: OUR PLAN WORKED!  
Thank you, Ivan and Jack, for everything you done.

(Linda kisses both boys as they blushed)

BOTH: No prob, Tenderheart.

CHEER: What a team for caring. (both kissing together by Champ Bear)

NOBLE HEART: Now, we must destroy that book.

SPIRITRA: NEVER!

(coming out as her Castle destroyed by her big form) (all gasping)  
(her smile grins and her eyes with flames)

Q-BOT: Guess her stature just continuously uplifting.

SHRIEKY: No time for big jokes.  
We're in much bigger trouble than before.

FUNSHINE: What are we gonna do now?

(she got the book with her powerful magic)

ALL: HEY! GIVE IT BACK!

SWIFT HEART: GREAT! JUST PERFECT! WE'RE DONE FOR!

FRIEND: For what's gonna happen to us...  
I'm glad to become a Care Bear Family member.

SECRET: Me, too.  
Our true friendship will never be broken.

As everything will be done for, both Ivan and Jack will make a drastic move  
to end it all or for nothing.

IVAN: Jack, it's our fault for everything we shouldn't do.

JACK: Only the way to end this by using that branch with fire.  
COME ON!

(both running)

TENDERHEART: IVAN! JACK!

LOVE-A-LOT: LOOK!

BRIGHT HEART: They're using that firy branch to burn that book.  
Very clever.

(he grab it quickly and throw it at the book) (book starts burning)

SPIRITRA: WHAT THE...!? NO! IMPOSSIBLE! MY POWERS GONE WEAKENED!  
MY BOOK IN FLAMES! AHH!

(her scepter is disappearing and the Hatred Demons gone, too)  
(her skin into skeleton completely) (Grams Bear covers the baby cubs for a unpleasant  
scene) (the abandoned fairgrounds crumbling apart forever) (explosions)

CHEER: IT'S WORKING! HER POWERS IS WEAKENING!

(everything's back to normal including...)

BRAVE HEART: What's been happening since I'm completely concrete?  
Time to help them out. CHARGE! (running faster)

(her body crumbles to dust) (her magic's gone forever)  
(everybody cheers happily)

CHAMP: That's the cheer we want to hear, right, my dear?

CHEER: Right. (hugs him and kisses)

BRAVE HEART: I'M COMING, CARE BEARS! Huh?  
Am I missing all the excitement already?

SHRIEKY: Basically.

BRAVE HEART: Uhh...

SHARE: Glad everything's back to normal if our home comes back.

Q-BOT: LOOK, EVERYONE, CARE-A-LOT'S BACK!

(Care-A-Lot changes back and stays around forever)  
(all cheering)

BIRTHDAY: I think we should celebrate for Care-A-Lot's back once again.

So they did. All of them dancing, playing games and Ivan and Jack  
goes hide and go seek. Both of those boys learn their lesson to never let  
go places with dangerous stuff added or they'll get into trouble or even hurt.

TENDERHEART: Care-A-Lot's back and caring will continue more in the future.

LOVE-A-LOT: We'll do our best for Wish Bear.

(both smiling happily)

The End


	47. Out of Misery

At Misery's Castle as Mischief himself is sleeping  
on the job but he got a very bad dream. A dream about he's responsible for  
murdering Wish Bear for the Cloud of Uncaring's spell.

MISCHIEF: STOP! ENOUGH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

(in his nightmare, Wish Bear appears with tears)

WISH: Why, Mischief?  
Why do you have to kill me?  
For helping Misery to make everything miserable?

MISCHIEF: I had no choice. He's my boss.  
I have to do everything he wants me to make uncaring.

WISH: Your life will stay miserable.  
Nothing will changed that. Nothing. (disappearing til Misery becomes a monster)

MISCHIEF: WHAT!? NO! NO! AHH!

(he swallow him up) (he wakes up)

MISCHIEF: Huh? (crying in tears) What have I done?  
I must confess and be punished.

At Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart is jogging to clear his mind of Wish Bear's passing  
from Misery's evil spell and been established in 5 months without her.  
He stopped at the Forest of Feelings with a tribute statue of Wish Bear.

TENDERHEART: Hi, Wish.  
We're doing fine but nothing's the same without you.  
Everything's good for the people with caring.

(Caring Meter drops a little)

TENDERHEART: Huh? Until now.

LOTSA HEART: Someone's trespassing without permission.  
And he works for Misery the evil Wizard and that's the truth.

TENDERHEART: Mischief.  
Come on, Lotsa Heart.

CHEER: Why coming to Care-A-Lot?  
Causing more mischief as usual?

MISCHIEF: Not anymore.

GRUMPY: He seems more mischief to come here unnoticed.

SWIFT HEART: Whatever you want, we're not interested.

MISCHIEF: It isn't that, Swift Heart.  
It was me.

LOYAL HEART: What the heck are you talking about?

MISCHIEF: I murdered Wish Bear. (sniffs)

ALL: YOU WHAT!?

TENDERHEART: UNBELIEVABLE!  
That's the most inconsiderate thing to a Care Bear member.  
You should belong in a Correctional Facility for life.

MISCHIEF: Just take me to Jail so I won't causing anymore mischief.  
Please, I beg of you.

GRUMPY: He's surrendering himself?  
That's not like him at all.

NOBLE HEART: So be it.  
We'll take you to the local Correctional Facility.  
But no more mischief.

MISCHIEF: That's a promise.

So, they did. Mischief is at the Correctional Facility as he made a Confession  
Notice to the Warden. The Warden agrees as he going inside his own cell.  
He cries for being stupid and uncaring. Meanwhile back at Misery's Castle...

MISERY: All right, Mischief, time for your mischief.  
Huh? He disappeared.  
If he's putting a bucket filled with water, I'm not impressed.

(he found a note and read it all) (he growls and tossing the note into ashes)

MISERY: MISCHIEF! YOU'LL PAY!

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

(inside the Hall of Hearts as Tenderheart sighs with sadness)  
(Love-A-Lot also with Cheer and Swift Heart to help Tenderheart out)

CHEER: Hey, there, Tenderheart.  
We came to cheer you up even though from his confession.  
It was pretty heartwarming.

SWIFT HEART: We'll do everything to help.  
Especially our Wish Bear's passing months ago.

LOVE-A-LOT: We love you.  
So do I.

TENDERHEART: Thank you, girls.  
For cheering me a lot.  
It helps me more to continue caring no matter what happens.

LOVE-A-LOT: I hope nothing ruining our day of caring.

UNTIL NOW!

(Misery is looking for Mischief) (he found him with hatred and destructiveness)  
(Mischief as busting rocks with a sledgehammer)

GUARD #1: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

GUARD #2: COULD BE TROUBLE, MAN!

GUARD #1: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

(he pushing them away) (all Criminals and Villains are frightened from him)

MISERY: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?

ALL VILLAINS: NOTHING JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU! AHH! (all running away)

MISCHIEF: Huh? Hey, Boss.  
About the note I did, I don't want to do this anymore.  
Being evil bites.  
I'm officially quitting evil forever and staying here as well.

MISERY: YOU SELF CENTERED KNUCKLE BRAIN!  
YOU BETRAYED ME AND PERHAPS THE FINAL TIME!  
I must destroy you.

MISCHIEF: NO, PLEASE, DON'T DO THAT!  
ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

MISERY: YES! THAT!

(using his powers shocking him too hard as the rocks collapsed)  
(Mischief breaths slowly while being buried til he died)

ALL: OH, MY GOSH! HE KILLED HIM!

MISERY: YOU COULD BE NEXT!

ALL: RUNNING AWAY AGAIN!

(Prisoners running away)

GUARD #1: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MONSTER! (cocks shotgun)

GUARD #2: ONE MORE STEP OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU!

(Misery approaches)

GUARD #2: FIRE! FIRE!

(gunshots as Misery made the bullets disappeared)

GUARD #1: OH, NO! HE'S UNSTOPPABLE!  
RUNNING AWAY BEFORE HE'LL DESTROY US ALL! (both ran)

(he growls with hatred) (using his powers and demolishing a lot of things)  
(explosions)

Looks like the neighborhood are in big trouble with Misery's destructive powers  
as the Mayor announce it as a State of Emergency while the Police and Special Forces  
to maintain their safety routine. The Mayor is worried right about now.

LIEUTENANT: Sir, we got a dangerous situation as it has been established.

MAYOR: This is terrible.  
That murderous villain needs to be stopped.  
We must need the Care Bears.

LIEUTENANT: At once, sir.

FREDDY: Perhaps I can contact my family, sir.

Later as the entire Care Bear Family came...

FREDDY: Here's our situation, guys.  
Misery is causing his own destructive rampage and he needs to be stopped.  
Or everything's gone.

NOBLE HEART: We'll do everything to stop him.  
Us Care Bears will help everyone even stopping the uncaring villains.

TRUE HEART: And we got no time to lose.  
COME ON, EVERYONE! LET'S STOP MISERY!

MAYOR: Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: Yes, Mr. Mayor?

MAYOR: Me and the Lieutenant want a word with you alone.

TENDERHEART: Okay. You guys go right ahead, I'll catch up.

(door closed)

GRUMPY: What's that about?

SWIFT HEART: No time for that, my love.  
The people need us to handle Misery.

ALL: LET'S GO!

So, now, misery is causing much destruction with his own hatred while the  
townspeople just staying away from him. Things are getting much  
worse they ever predicted.

MISERY: RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!  
NOTHING'LL STOP MY BURNING HATRED!

NOBLE HEART: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, MISERY!  
CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN!

TRUE HEART: STARE AT HIM IN FULL FORCE!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(they're staring at him) (he groans in pain)

GRUMPY: WE GOT HIM!

SWIFT HEART: YOU WON'T WIN!

MISERY: LEAVE ME ALONE, FOOLS!  
OR I DO THE SAME TREATMENT LIKE MISCHIEF DID!

(Tenderheart showed up and staring at Misery) (he groans as Tenderheart sigh of sadness)  
(the Care Bears continue staring him down)

MAYOR: Me and the Lieutenant made a difficult decision.

LIEUTENANT: You must stare his evil powers down and we'll do the rest.

TENDERHEART: What do you mean by that?

LIEUTENANT: Operation: Put it Out His Misery.  
He could be a threat for national security.  
Will you help us?

TENDERHEART: (sighs) Okay. We will.

(as the Care Bears continue staring Misery as the Sniper got his Sniper Rifle ready  
to stop Misery for good) (cocks gun)

LIEUTENANT: (on CB speaker) Don't fire until I give you a signal.

SNIPER: (on speaker) Understood, sir.

TENDERHEART: (thinks) I'm sorry, everyone.  
This could be the most difficult decision I had to face.  
I'm really sorry.

(Tenderheart looks at the Lieutenant and nods with sadness)

LIEUTENANT: (on speaker) Take him out.

(Misery got targeted as he gasp) (Sniper pull the trigger as Misery got shot and down)  
(Care Bears gasping as they stopped staring) (Misery got crashed on the car)

SNIPER: Target has been neutralized. Mission: accomplished, sir.

LIEUTENANT: Good work.  
Thank you for your assistance, Tenderheart.

(all Care Bears looked at Tenderheart while being mad and sad)

NOBLE HEART: You did this?

TENDERHEART: Yeah. Is because...

TRUE HEART: That's very heartless from the likes of you.  
We'll discuss this at Care-A-Lot. Let's go home.

(all going back to Care-A-Lot as Tenderheart sighs)

At Care-A-Lot inside the Hall of Hearts, both Elders, True Heart and Noble Heart  
was heartbroken for what happened to Misery by a Sniper all thanks to  
Tenderheart's difficult decision.

TRUE HEART: What the heck's wrong with Tenderheart?  
He made a bad decision.

NOBLE HEART: I know, dear.  
Us Care Bears made our accomplishments in caring.  
For what he did to save us was unforgivable.

TRUE HEART: The time has come to make our decision.

NOBLE HEART: And it's gonna be difficult.

Elsewhere around Care-A-Lot, Tenderheart, himself, is sniffing for what he  
did to help everyone's safety even for the death of Misery from his own  
destructive powers he done.

TENDERHEART: I should have save him and Mischief.  
(crying in tears) I'm a terrible leader.

LOVE-A-LOT: Poor sweetheart.  
There must be something I can do to help.

BRIGHT HEART: Tenderheart, the Elders want to see you now.

TENDERHEART: Oh, no.

LOVE-A-LOT: Oh, no.

Later...

NOBLE HEART: It has come to make a difficult decision.

TRUE HEART: For insubordination to a entire Care Bear Family,  
you're being decommissioned as a leader.

TENDERHEART: (sighs in tears) I understand.

NOBLE HEART: Still a Care Bear not a leader.  
You can leave now.

(he nodded as he going away)

CHEER: I'm not cheering for your worst decision.

PROUD: Not proud of you did, Tenderheart.

BOTH CUBS: Tenderheart. Why? (sniffs)

TENDERHEART: Cubs.

GRAMS: Sorry, Tenderheart.  
My little ones are not associating a uncaring Care Bear.

BABY HUGS: Tenderheart.

BABY TUGS: We don't love you anymore.

(he sighs as everyone are mad at him til Love-A-Lot was about to stop him)  
(she saw him packing his stuff to leave Care-A-Lot forever)

LOVE-A-LOT: Tenderheart, sweetheart, what are you doing?

TENDERHEART: Packing my stuff.  
I'm leaving Care-A-Lot and nobody loves me anymore.  
Not when it happened to Misery by my bad decisions.

LOVE-A-LOT: I love you, Tenderheart, and always will.  
I don't know you about your unsettled situation.  
But you got to what you had to do.  
Please, my love.

TENDERHEART: Too late now. Bye, Love-A-Lot.

(leaving as Love-A-Lot crying in tears) (got his cloud car and drove down on Earth)  
(he looks at his ex-home in tears and walking away)

Little he didn't know, someone's been watching on the evil cauldron  
with the most sinister villain who hates caring much even a lot  
is none than...NO HEART!

NO HEART: (sinister laughing) Poor Tenderheart.  
All thanks to getting rid of Misery even his unfunny assistant.

DR. FRIGHT: What are we gonna do to him?  
He's not a threat to us, right?

NO HEART: Not anymore.  
We'll tormenting him til he wants to be with us.

DR. FRIGHT: Sounds very scarifying, No Heart.  
Let's do it.

(both laughing) (both disappeared by No Heart's evil magic)

Meanwhile...

TENDERHEART: Why do I have to become a leader?  
Leadership qualities making my life so complicated.  
(sighs) Everything's finished for me.

(kicking a empty soda can) (evil shadows surrounding him)

TENDERHEART: Huh? No Heart's shadows?

DR. FRIGHT: ALSO WITH US! (laughing evilly)

TENDERHEART: OH, NO!

NO HEART: Welcome to your nightmarish doom.

It looks like Tenderheart Bear is in a pickle for sure. Meanwhile back at  
Care-A-Lot, the Care Bear Family still angry about Tenderheart's bad decision  
except for Love-A-Lot and the Care Bear Cubs.

LOVE-A-LOT: I miss Tenderheart so much.  
If I try to tell them about him, nobody will accept him.

BOTH CUBS: WE DO!

LOVE-A-LOT: Huh? Baby Hugs and Tugs?

BABY HUGS: We understand how you feel about Tenderheart.  
It ain't his fault.

BABY TUGS: Humans made tougher decisions before.  
Sometimes it make more difficulties on problems. Even worst ones.

BABY HUGS: I wish Tenderheart's back.

(all overheard their words as they're crying their eyes out)

GRUMPY: I think we're too hard on him.

GRAMS: (sniffs) Indeed, Grumpy Bear.

SWIFT HEART: Can we tell Noble Heart and True Heart to bring him back?

BRIGHT HEART: It's improbable.  
They made their final decision and staying finalized.  
We can't get him back.

(the Caring Meter is going down a little) (all gasping)

LOTSA HEART: The Caring Meter is down a few points and that's the truth.  
We better find out what.

Later...

(Grumpy saw something bad down on Earth which is Tenderheart starts running  
away from No Heart and Dr. Fright) (Tenderheart got hurt by the shadows with rocks and sticks  
and injuring his right leg)

GRUMPY: GUYS, IT'S NO HEART AND DR. FRIGHT!  
THEY'RE ATTACKING TENDERHEART!

SWIFT HEART: WHAT ARE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO! CHARGE! (zips)

BRAVE HEART: She took my line.

HARMONY: Never mind, Brave Heart.

(all going into their cloud cars and rainbow rollers) (they're going down on Earth)

TENDERHEART: I'm in trouble now. (shadow was to end him)

NO HEART: THE WORST PART IS RIGHT AT YOU! FINISH HIM!

DR. FRIGHT: IT'LL BE VERY FRIGHTFUL! HA HA HA!

ALL CARE BEARS: CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN!

BOTH: HUH!?

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

BOTH: Not again.

(all staring the shadows away)

TENDERHEART: Huh? Care Bears? Why are you helping me?  
Thought you hating me.

CHEER: The Care Bear Cubs taught us about difficult problems.  
Even much worse ones.

BRIGHT HEART: It makes so much sense to have one member less now.  
We loved you, Tenderheart.

NO HEART: YOU'LL NEVER WIN!

DR. FRIGHT: GOT YOU ALL IN MY OWN SKELETON CAGE!

(they got trapped so quickly)

DR. FRIGHT: Much more frightfully fun with you bears around.

NO HEART: WE WON! CARING WILL BE DESTROYED LIKE MISERY AND MISCHIEF!  
You have lost.

BOTH ELDERS: NEVER, NO HEART!  
CARE BEAR STARE!

(both staring at him and Dr. Fright) (both got sapped by a sap tree)  
(both disgusted)

NOBLE HEART: Leave our family alone.

TRUE HEART: Without any hesitation.

BOTH: So stick with it. (all laughing)

(both disappeared and going back to his Castle til next time)  
(they got escaped from the cage)

ALL: HOORAY!

NOBLE HEART: Tenderheart, we're so sorry for everything.

TRUE HEART: Like the cubs saying us about difficult decisions.  
Can you stay as Leader and a Care Bear member?

(all looking at him)

TENDERHEART: Sure. Being a Leader has drop antics with skulls.

(all laughing) (all hugging as Love-A-Lot kissing him)  
(Vain saw them happy for being disgusted as he disappeared)

The End!


	48. Wish Bear's Wishful Christmas

This holiday adventure starts at Care-A-Lot, the entire Care Bear Family  
are busy for the most joyest holiday of the year. With friends and family  
enjoying their most favorite jolliest holiday when Christ was born...  
CHRISTMAS! With hustle and bustle while busy to decorate their village  
with wreaths, candy canes, lights and a mistletoe.

(kisses by Swift Heart on Grumpy's list as he blushing)

Everything's almost done but not quite everything.  
At the Forest of Feelings, Freddy is closing by Wish Bear's tribute statue  
feeling much sadder already.

FREDDY: (sniffs) I can't stand of not seeing you everyday.  
6 months been passed and it's not the same.  
I just wish.  
Wish.  
Wish you're back right here to spend the holidays with us.  
(sniffs)

TENDERHEART: Poor Freddy.  
Still staying the statue for all these 6 months.

LOVE-A-LOT: I know.  
Thought this Christmas season should be staying joyful.  
Instead one family member ain't so joyful already.

TENDERHEART: We'll do everything we can to help him.  
But right now, let's leave Freddy there til he's all right.  
Come on.

(both walking away)

PLAYFUL HEART: HEY, EVERYBODY!  
I'M DANCING! I'M DANCING!

(dancing with the candy cane)

BIRTHDAY: Must be for the Christmas recital.

LOYAL HEART: I hope he would be careful.

BIRTHDAY: Why?

PLAYFUL HEART: Now, to the Grand Finale as I...slipping away.  
(he got slipped away and crashed on the tree)  
Got a crashing course on the tree. TA-DA! (snow on him)

LOYAL HEART: That's why. (all laughing)

GRUMPY: There's something underneath the Christmas tree.

SWIFT HEART: What is it?

GRUMPY: A monkey in the box.

(all laughing)

BABY HUGS: Look at the snow on the cloudy ground.

BABY TUGS: I know, Hugs.  
It's so wonderful to see the snowflakes falling down.

BABY HUGS: Let's not waste anytime for doing nothing.

BABY TUGS: OH, GOODY, GOODY GOSH!

BABY HUGS: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!

(both cubs enjoying the snow as Grams Bear coming with their winter  
coats and mittens to wear to keep themselves warm)

GRAMS: I sure do love this holiday.  
It's so sad one of the members of the Care Bear Family ain't here.  
(sniffs) I missed her.

BOTH CUBS: Grams?

BABY HUGS: Don't be sad, Grams.

BABY TUGS: You have us and the Care Bears, too.

(both crying in tears)

BOTH: We wish Wish Bear's back.

Speaking of which, elsewhere away from the Kingdom of Caring,  
there's a place called THE REALM OF LOST SOULS where the Soulkeeper  
named Darvin is helping out souls to stay rest or coming back to the person's  
lives.

DARVIN: Geez. Too much paper work in order.  
Unbelievable. Where's my darn sandwich?  
I'm getting really hungry for working too much.

Suddenly, she came.

WISH: Huh? Where am I at now?  
What the...? Maybe that fellow can tell me everything about this.  
Excuse me, sir. Sir?

DARVIN: Huh? (sandwich on him) Hey.

WISH: Sorry about that.

DARVIN: Don't worry about it.  
I can get another sandwich. May I help you?

WISH: Yes.  
I wanna ask you questions about this place.  
Where am I at?

DARVIN: The Realm of Lost Souls.

WISH: "The Realm of Lost Souls?"

DARVIN: Yes, it is.  
I'm Darvin, Care and Soultaker of the lost souls anywhere from down on Earth.  
Even from Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear.

WISH: Wait. How did you know about my name and where I came from?

(the records book appears)

DARVIN: This book knows everything. The Record Book of Souls.

WISH: Unbelievable.  
That book has more magic just like my wishes. (sniffs)

DARVIN: Something wrong?

WISH: Everything.  
I lost my life and never coming back to my Family.  
It's completely hopeless. (crying in tears)  
My days as a Care Bear been officially over with. (sniffs)

DARVIN: Cheer up, Wish Bear.  
Something good will come in this Realm.  
In the meantime, stay as comfortable while you sit there.

(magic couch appears as she sits down with table and a cup of cocoa)  
(she's drinking and sad)

Wish Bear feels independently depressed for not seeing her family ever again.  
Meanwhile in the coldest forest, lies in the big castle home of the most  
the cold hearted villain around...PROFESSOR COLD HEART!

COLD HEART: CHRISTMAS! BAH HUMBUG!

FROSTBITE: Christmas is the most wonderful holiday ever.

COLD HEART: Twit.  
It's coming and I think those fuzzy wuzzies will enjoying that holiday.  
But I don't and never will.

FROSTBITE: Without one Care Bear. (slip and fell as the snow on him)  
(eye popped out)

COLD HEART: Yes. Wish Bear.  
Is time for us to go shopping.

FROSTBITE: Like getting what? A new scarf?

COLD HEART: NO, YOU DOLT!  
We are getting those fuzzy wuzzies on ice.  
The best present of all.

(both laughing evilly)

At the forest elsewhere, Bright Heart Raccoon is visiting his fiance, Mandy Fox  
by giving her a present, a nice jacket to warm herself. Mandy giving him a kiss  
and giving him a present, a tool box to build and fix things.

BRIGHT HEART: Thank you, Mandy.  
I love this a lot but not as much I love you.

(kisses)

MANDY: I do love Christmas so much.  
So, how's your family?

BRIGHT HEART: Still in the holiday spirit unless Wish Bear should be returning.  
But it's scientifically impossible. (sniffs)

MANDY: I always be with you.  
Come on, let's go back to Care-A-Lot.  
Maybe we can try to cheer them all up.

BRIGHT HEART: Sure. LET'S GO!

(using tummy symbol into a rainbow roller) (both sits and flies away)  
(Professor Cold Heart follows them to bring a big icy present)

Uh,oh, Professor Cold Heart along with Frostbite are gonna make the most  
worst Christmas surprise he ever established. Meanwhile at the Hall of Hearts,  
their Christmas tree didn't getting all decorated because of Wish Bear ain't around.  
Freddy is sitting down moping a lot.

FREDDY: Wow. The tree didn't get decorated yet.  
I know why. Wish Bear still not around but I hope my Christmas wish comes true.  
In the meantime, I need to rest. (lying underneath the tree  
and start snoring with tears out of his eyes)

(Rainbow Roller lands on Care-A-Lot) (both uncaring villains are behind the cloudy  
bushes waiting for their moment)

MANDY: Poor Care Bears.  
Never feel so happy anymore.

BRIGHT HEART: I told you so.

MANDY: Maybe we can try to help them all.

(making funny stuff on their heads) (all feeling so sad) (both shrugs)  
(Cold Heart puts a big present in the middle) (both snickering evil)

PROUD HEART: Wait just a minute.  
There's a big present in the middle of village.

FLIGHT HEART: What kind of person leaving this present right here?

CUTE HEART: Let me check it out.

(reading the gift tag)

CUTE HEART: "Merry Christmas to the Care Bear Family.  
Hope you enjoy this chilly present." Huh? No name on the gift tag.

HARMONY: I don't like this.

PROUD HEART: Let's open it and find out.

(they opening up the big present) (a icy package shown)

ALL: WHAT!? A ICE CUBE!?

BRAVE HEART: Hmm. It could be a trick or a...

(ice cube sucks all the Care Bears and Cousins inside)  
(all shivering)

BRAVE HEART: A TRAP!

COLD HEART: EXCELLENT! IT WORKED!  
And I knew it would.

FROSTBITE: Beats me, Mr. Snowman, sir.

(snowball on him)

ALL: PROFESSOR COLD HEART!

TRUE HEART: You giving us a trap to hurt caring and Christmas.  
You cold hearted monster.

COLD HEART: Flattery won't get you nowhere.  
Since Christmas is almost here, I want to spend with you.  
STAYING MUCH COLD HEARTED! HA HA HA HA!

(icy monsters popping out of nowhere) (all gasping)  
(Cold Heart giving them refreshments and enjoying a lot)  
(both Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot comes out and saw everything)

BOTH: Oh, no. Professor Cold Heart.

LOVE-A-LOT: This doesn't look good, sweetheart.  
He's taking over Care-A-Lot and ruining Christmas.

TENDERHEART: We got to do something before our holiday's on ice.  
Pretty chilling effect, huh?

LOVE-A-LOT: Oh, you.

(both of them go seperate ways to get Professor Cold Heart)

BABY HUGS: (frostbite while teeth chatters) I don't like that guy so much.

BABY TUGS: Don't worry, Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot are out there.  
They'll help us out, I hope.

(2 icy monsters saw both Love-A-Lot and Tenderheart)  
(creature growls from behind)

LOVE-A-LOT: Sweetheart, we have to be quiet.

TENDERHEART: I didn't say anything.

LOVE-A-LOT: That wasn't you, but, who's behind me?

(icy creature snarls as she shrieks while running away)

TENDERHEART: LOVE-A-LOT! I'M COMING! (runs)

(icy creature grabs her tightly) (continues growling as she's screaming)  
(Tenderheart is standing and getting mad)

TENDERHEART: I got a Christmas present for you, monster.  
CARE BEAR STARE! (staring at the creature but didn't worked)  
WHAT THE...!?

COLD HEART: Well, well, well, our partycrashers just came to ruin  
our party but your powers ain't working.  
I put a extra ingredient.

ALL: WHAT IS!?

PROF. COLD HEART: MUCH COLD HEART AROUND! HA HA HA!

(all sad)

FROSTBITE: No one will ever attempt to ruin our Christmas fun.  
(laughs)

Frostbite's right. Now, the entire Care Bear Family along with Mandy Fox  
stays frozen for all eternity. Meanwhile back at the Hall of Hearts, Freddy  
overheard the commotion as he waking up seeing everything completely frozen.

FREDDY: Oh, man. Cold Heart and Frostbite.  
I must do something but if I did, I'm frozen, too.  
What a Christmas this year.

At the Realm of Lost Souls...

DARVIN: Huh?

WISH: What's going on?

DARVIN: Much disturbing disturbance I ever seen.

WISH: Where's it coming from?  
You got to tell me, please.

DARVIN: Your home. Care-A-Lot.

WISH: OH, NO!  
Give me something like a reflection or screen about what happened.  
Please, I beg of you.

DARVIN: No problem.  
Record Book, give us the projection of what's happening now.

(book transformed into a screen and showing Care-A-Lot completely frozen)  
(she gasps of devastation)

WISH: My home completely frozen.  
Who's responsible for hurting Care-A-Lot even that holiday?

(Cold Heart shown while laughing)

WISH: PROFESSOR COLD HEART!

DARVIN: Doesn't look good, Wish.  
It seems they're done for. Wish? Wish.

(Wish walks away from the station as she's crying)

Wish Bear is heartbroken seeing her family in grave danger all thanks to Cold Heart's  
evil tyranny until she's making the most powerful wish in order to have a wonderful  
Christmas in her life...FAMILY! She's about to use her wish to make a big wishing star.

WISH: For all the wishes I've been wishing, I just wish to help my family.

(she cries as her tummy symbol shines into a big star)  
(she gasps) (her star leaves and comes to Care-A-Lot)

FROSTBITE: Hey, boss, look at that.

COLD HEART: What the heck is that?

FROSTBITE: Must be sun to melt all your work, boss.

COLD HEART: IMPOSSIBLE, LUGNUT!  
All the clouds been clouding my icy work without being melted.  
What is it?

(shiny star as the Care Bear Family saw everything) (star changing into salt)

FREDDY: Huh? WHAT IS THAT!?

(icy monster and the icy cage melting away)

COLD HEART: NO! ICE! I HATE ICE!

FROSTBITE: Yummy. Need sugar.

COLD HEART: SHUT IT, TWIT!  
WE BETTER LEAVE OR I'LL BE MELTING AWAY!

FROSTBITE: Like Frosty the...

COLD HEART: CUT IT OUT AND MOVE YOUR FROSTY BUTT! AHH!  
WE WILL BE BACK NEXT YEAR, FUZZY WUZZIES!

FROSTBITE: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY...!

(got his bonk by Cold Heart as they're leaving) (all cheering)

LOVE-A-LOT: IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!

TENDERHEART: Not a miracle more like a Christmas wish by Wish Bear.

ALL: AAH-CHOO! (sniffles)

FREDDY: ALL RIGHT! FROSTY FREAKOS ARE FINISHED!  
You guys all right. Huh?

(all sneezing)

FREDDY: Until he made you guys sick.

MANDY: I never been so sick before. AH-AH-AHH-CHOO! Until now.

BRIGHT HEART: Technically, we all are.

FREDDY: Dr. Freddy got a prescription to help your cold.  
Time for bed and I'll make some chicken soup. Come on.

(all resting at Tenderheart's place as Freddy giving them chicken soup to  
make them warm and feeling well)

FREDDY: Phew. What a day.

SWIFT HEART: I hope we'll get better for Christmas tomorrow. ACHOO!

GRUMPY: I feel very grumpier to be sick, Swift Heart.  
ACHOO! (sniffles) (she comforts him closer) Thanks. ACHOO!

BABY HUGS: I hope Christmas be awesome, too.

BABY TUGS: Never lose hope as we're together as family. (sneezes)

GRAMS: Right you are. ACHOO!

GOOD LUCK: Except for one. ACHOO!

ALL: WISH BEAR! ACHOO!

Meanwhile back at the Realm of Lost Souls, Wish Bear is continue crying her eyes out  
for not coming back to Care-A-Lot seeing her family ever again.  
Until Darvin came and saying...

DARVIN: WONDERFUL JOB YOU DID!

WISH: What did I do? (sniffs)

DARVIN: Making the most powerful wish to save your family.  
Look at this book.

(everyone got saved but got sick from Cold Heart's drateful cold)

DARVIN: But sick from the cold. They'll be all right.  
Well done, Wish Bear.

WISH: Thanks, Darvin, but I'm not in a cheerful mood.  
I just wishing myself to come back to Care-A-Lot.  
(sniffs)

DARVIN: Hmm. The Council of the Living will decide your wish.  
After all, I'm a Member.

WISH: Oh.

Darvin is one of the members of the Council of the Living talking to the  
rest of the Councilspirits for the decision to grant Wish Bear's wish  
to come back with her family or not. Moments later...

DARVIN: Wish Bear.  
The Council made a decision.  
Whatever it is, I hope you accept it.

WISH: I understand. (crying a little)

DARVIN: (smiles) It's not a sad one but a happy one.  
We decide to grant your wish.

(she gasps with joy)

DARVIN: To go back to Care-A-Lot with your family.

WISH: ALL RIGHT! YAHOO! HOORAY!  
(dancing with him and spinning him our of control)

(CRASH!)

WISH: Oops. Got too much excitement, Darvin. (giggles)

At the Chambers of the Living...

WISH: Where are we?

DARVIN: The Chambers of the Living.  
In that door, is the gateway back to the living.

WISH: Thank you.

DARVIN: No, thank you.

WISH: (hugging) I won't forget you. (crying with joy)

DARVIN: Me, too. Farewell and Merry Christmas.

WISH: Christmas? Oh, my gosh.  
So that's what the holiday is already.  
I better get going to celebrate it with my family.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU, DARVIN!

(all waving at her as she goes inside the door) (door closed)

And so, Wish Bear's wish has been officially granted to go back with her family  
even her new sweetheart, too. At nightfall on Christmas Eve, the entire Care Bear  
Family are still sick in bed even sad without Wish Bear around. Freddy comes inside  
the Hall of Hearts feeling all pooped out from helping the Care Bears also sadder, too.  
Until it's about to change...

FREDDY: Man, what a big responsibility.  
Helping the Care Bear Family is too much.  
They're my family, anyway.

(looking at the Wish Bear Statue)  
(he sighs with a tear) (the statue shines brighter)  
(he gasps) (it disappeared)

FREDDY: WHAT THE...!? WISH BEAR TRIBUTE JUST DISAPPEARED!  
How's that...?

(room got shiner til she appears) (he gasps)  
(Wish Bear came to see Freddy and her family)

WISH: Merry Christmas, Freddy.

FREDDY: WISH BEAR! (crying with joy) IT IS YOU!  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! (hugging and spinning around)

WISH: WHEE!

FREDDY: Oops. Sorry about that.  
I can't believe it's you.

WISH: It's all right.  
Believe it, I'm here all living and thanks for helping out my family.

FREDDY: No problem.

WISH: Glad Cold Heart's cold got all melted away.

FREDDY: Yeah.  
Hey, wait a minute. How did you know about it?

WISH: I'll explain to you at the big tree.

Explanations later...

FREDDY: So Darvin giving your life back to spend the holidays with us.

WISH: Forever.  
I see the tree ain't decorated inside the Hall of Hearts.  
Presents still unwrapped and the stockings not even full.

FREDDY: After all these 6 months, you're still gone until now.  
Now, they're sick from Cold Heart's dreaded cold.

WISH: Since I'm back, we got a assignment to do.  
Operation: getting Christmas ready. Ready for this?

FREDDY: YES, MA'AM! (salute as she giggles)

(they got the ornaments and lights until Freddy got all light up) (she giggles)  
(they start putting up the ornaments and lights around) (Wish got a ornament on her nose)  
(he giggles as well as Wish) (getting the garlands and wreaths on the walls) (Freddy got  
wreath on his head) (she laughs) (putting stockings on the wall filling goodies)  
(wrapping gifts so quickly and writing gift tags) (Freddy got a special gift for her)  
(they putting them underneath the tree)

Moments later...

WISH: What a job.

FREDDY: At least, we're done.

WISH: Hot chocolate with marshmellows?

(he nodded "yes") (both drinking together)

WISH: What time is it? (yawns)

FREDDY: (got his digital watch) It's 12:45 a.m. Christmas morning.

WISH: (yawns) I'm getting tired.  
Let's get some sleep. (lying close by Freddy)

FREDDY: (petting Wish Bear and smiling) Sure.  
See you in the morning.

WISH: (smiling while closing her eyes) Night, Freddy.

FREDDY: Night, my love. (he closing his eyes)

As the hours been passed, the sunshine appears in the middle of the sky  
and it's the most wonderful time of the year has finally come...  
CHRISTMAS MORNING! The Care Bear Family are feeling much better from being sick.

ALL: IT'S CHRISTMAS AND WE'RE OKAY! HOORAY!

Until...

ALL: Oh. Wish. (sniffles)

TENDERHEART: HEY, EVERYBODY! LOOK!  
The Hall of Hearts just fully decorated.

LOVE-A-LOT: Also the wreaths and garlands, too.

NOBLE HEART: We better check it out. COME ON!

(they coming in as the tree and everywhere fully decorated)

ALL: WOW!

BRIGHT HEART: Freddy got everything done while we're sleeping.

MANDY: I feel very strong after being sick.

GRUMPY: It's impossible.  
It's too much stuff to be finished.

SWIFT HEART: Glad he's done.

TRUE HEART: LOOK! THERE HE IS!

(he yawns and stretching while opening his eyes)

FREDDY: Oh, hi, everyone. Merry Christmas.

ALL: Merry Christmas.(sad little)

FREDDY: Still feeing sad about Wish Bear?

BRAVE HEART: We are still.  
It ain't Christmas without more wishes to be coming true.  
(sniffs)

(he smiles)

FREDDY: And I got one special present for you without wrapping.

TENDERHEART: We got enough presents underneath the tree and...huh?

(Wish stretching and yawning as they're gasping) (Wish Bear comes out and saw them)

WISH: Merry Christmas, Care Bears.

TENDERHEART: (smiling with tears) Wish Bear? Is that you?

WISH: It is.

BABY CUBS: WISH BEAR IS BACK! HOORAY! (both running and hugging her with tears)  
We missed you so much.

WISH: I miss you all, too.

(all hugging and smiling with tears)

BIRTHDAY: NOW, CHRISTMAS MORNING IS WORTH CELEBRATING THIS YEAR!  
CHRISTMAS BREAKFAST COMING RIGHT UP!

FREDDY: I'LL HELP!

WISH: It's okay. I'll help Birthday Bear with Breakfast, okay?

FREDDY: No problem.

On Christmas morning, the Care Bear Family's now having the biggest holiday celebration they ever had. Shrieky and Q-Bot along with Leon Penguin came having breakfast with them.  
Opening and exchanging presents with few kisses on the couples. Also they're happy to have  
Wish Bear back with the Family for a long time. Noble Heart and True Heart declares a toast.

NOBLE HEART: ATTENTION, EVERYBODY! ATTENTION!  
We want to propose a toast.

TRUE HEART: A Christmas toast to us, the Care Bear Family for celebrating this wonderful  
holiday together.

NOBLE HEART: Also the return one of the members of our family.  
WISH BEAR!

ALL: HEAR, HEAR!

(Baby cubs putting Freddy and Wish right by the tree) (mistletoe come closer)  
(Wish smiles as Freddy smiling happy) (both kissing together)

ALL: AWW!

PLAYFUL HEART: Mushy stuff.

(all laughs)

FREDDY: Got a present for you, Wish. Merry Christmas.

(Wish opening her present after he gives)

WISH: A beautiful necklace with hearts intertwined.  
I love this a lot. Got one for you.

(Wish gives him a present from the Realm of the Spirits)  
(he opens it and it's the Caring Amulent)

FREDDY: What is it?

WISH: A Caring Amulent.  
Has enough caring power to help people in need and protect you.

FREDDY: I LOVE IT! THANKS!  
But presents or all this ain't what the holiday's about.  
It's family.  
You guys are the best present of all time.

TENDERHEART: Absolutely, Freddy.

(holding Love-A-Lot with kisses)

HARMONY: And let's celebrate this holiday with a special Christmas song.  
Hit it, sweetie.

(Flight Heart plays the piano)

HARMONY: "Christmas is a wonderful time of the year.  
To bring us great cheer.  
We want to do.  
Our special feeling to you and you and you."

(piano plays)

ALL: "Christmas still our favorite holiday every year.  
We want to give everyone with cheer.  
That's what we can do.  
To you and you and you."

(piano plays)

TENDERHEART: "No other holiday can't beat this one."

LOVE-A-LOT: "For all the good things we done."

WISH: "I'm here back with my family."

FREDDY: "Including with me."

(hugging and kissing)

BABY HUGS: "I love this holiday so much."

BABY TUGS: "And tasting this peppermint crunch." (crunching candy cane)

(all laughing)

BRAVE HEART: "These presents are very nice.  
But families come first with precise."

BRIGHT HEART: "Everything's been grand as long as we have each other  
hand to hand." (Mandy holding him and kisses)

ALL: "That's why everyone will understand.  
Christmas is a wonderful time of the year.  
To bring us good cheer.  
We want to do.  
To you and you and you.  
CHRISTMAS IS A WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!"  
(all cheering)

WISH: Merry Christmas, sweetie.

FREDDY: Merry Christmas, Wish Bear.

WISH: And to all of you out there...

ALL: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(as the snow continues falling in Care-A-Lot)

The end!


	49. Super Swift Heart Rabbit

The Adventure started at the darkest part of No Heart's territory, a new villain, Vain the Harmful  
is about to make a evil scheme to eliminating caring with his own hatred.  
He's gonna do at one of the Care Bear Cousins.

VAIN: Care Bears are continuing caring everywhere.  
No matter.  
I will unleashing my powerful scheme to end their feelings.  
These power drops will help someone.  
But who needs help now?

(his powerful amulet shows Care-A-Lot)

At Care-A-Lot, Freddy is walking with Wish Bear as a romantic couple feeling  
happy together til Swift Heart Rabbit has a problem about herself.

SWIFT HEART: Glad Wish Bear's back and Freddy's in love with her.  
But what about me?  
Am I too swifty to gain my love to Grumpy Bear?

FUNSHINE: I need muscle to lift this piano. Geez, it's unbelievably heavy.

SWIFT HEART: I'LL HELP!

CHAMP: Let me help you, Sports Fan.

SWIFT HEART: Huh?

(Champ lifts the Piano at ease)

FUNSHINE: Thanks, Champ Bear.

CHAMP: Anytime, Funshine.  
I'm glad to be some service to help you. (walks away)

(Swift Heart sighs)

Later at the Forest of Feelings, Brave Heart Lion is trying to lift a huge pile of apples  
inside the basket but it's too heavy for him which he needs some help before  
injuring himself.

BRAVE HEART: Oh, boy.  
Why those apples have to be so heavy?  
I need some assistance to help me with this heavy pile.

SWIFT HEART: I'LL HELP YOU!  
This time, I'll get my strength on this one.

(both struggling as Champ Bear came and helping him out)

SWIFT HEART: Huh? Offth.

BRAVE HEART: Thanks, Champ Bear.  
Without you, I'll be having a hard time to lift this.

CHAMP: Don't worry, Brave Heart, with Champ Bear around nothing's impossible.

CHEER: I love your strength, Champ. (hugs and kisses at him)

CHAMP: Oh, shucks.

SWIFT HEART: UGH!

ALL: HUH!?

SWIFT HEART: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
I'M OUT OF HERE!

(she speeds away as the Care Bears concerning about her)  
(Vain the Harmful is very pleased to see the results)

Vain transformed into a bad stranger and going to Care-A-Lot to help Swift Heart  
to become stronger and that's why he's gonna do it. Little later, he appear as Swift Heart  
crying her eyes out.

SWIFT HEART: I'm such a wimp.  
Can't lifting anything because I'm not Champ Bear.  
Why can I do?

VAIN: (stranger) Perhaps I can help your problem.

SWIFT HEART: Huh? Who are you?

VAIN: (stranger) A helper.  
I can make you much stronger than Champ Bear even much powerful.

SWIFT HEART: Tell me more.

(he snickers)

GRUMPY: Where is Swift Heart?  
She promised me to go steady with her and she disappeared.  
Where did she go?

VAIN: (stranger) Take one Power Drop and you'll becoming much powerful.

SWIFT HEART: Maybe it will or maybe it won't.  
But I want to try it.

(swallows the drop and got stronger)

SWIFT HEART: WOW! (flexing her arms) INCREDIBLE!  
Time to lift up that heavy rock.

(she lifts up the rock and busting it with her fists)

SWIFT HEART: Unbelievable.  
I can't believe I'm so stronger than Champ Bear.  
Maybe I can be a Superheroine. Time for my costume.  
THANK YOU! (runs faster)

VAIN: You're welcome, fool. (snickering evilly)

Looks like she's done the unthinkable as she's becoming a new superheroine to help  
the Care Bear Family in a wrong way. Little later, she made her own costume and  
wearing it and said...

SWIFT HEART: ALL DONE!  
Look out, Care Bears, there's a new superheroine in Care-A-Lot.  
SUPER SWIFT HEART RABBIT! TIME TO FLY!

(she zooming away)

FREDDY: Hey, Wish Bear, who's up in the air?

WISH: Is not a plane, bird or even a cloud car. It's...

SWIFT HEART: SUPER SWIFT HEART RABBIT!  
HERE TO HELP ANYONE IN NEED OR IN TROUBLE!  
(she flew away)

BOTH: Huh?

PLAYFUL HEART: OH, NO!  
ALL MY JOKE STUFF IN THAT CRATE IS HEADING TOWARDS THEM!

SWIFT HEART: HAVE NO FEAR, SUPER SWIFT HEART RABBIT'S HERE!

(she grab it like a feather and giving to him)

PLAYFUL HEART: ALL RIGHT, SWIFT HEART!

SWIFT HEART: That's Super Swift Heart Rabbit. SEE YA! (she flew up)

(cream pie package on him) (he moans in frustrated)  
(she helps the ball and giving to the Baby Cubs)  
(she lifts up the ground to plant another vegetable plant)

CHEER: THANKS, SUPER SWIFT HEART!

SWIFT HEART: No problem.

(she flew)

Later at the Hall of Hearts...

GRUMPY: Where is Swift Heart?

SWIFT HEART: Here I am.

(she flew down)

GRUMPY: Swift Heart, you just changed.  
I never seen you so much stronger than Champ Bear.

SWIFT HEART: (flexing her muscles) Much stronger.

GRUMPY: Well, since you're here, let's have a romantic picnic by the Forest of Feelings.  
Come on.

SWIFT HEART: Sure.

But little she didn't know, her body just gone weaker because those Power Drops  
didn't last long for her body to handle. Vain is standing by for something in exchange  
for more Power Drops to make her stronger.

SWIFT HEART: Uhh...my head ain't so good.

GRUMPY: Swift Heart?  
Are you all right?

SWIFT HEART: I feel much better after I'll do something about my strength.  
BE RIGHT BACK!

GRUMPY: Something's not here.  
I better investigate of what's going on about her new image.  
(he zips)

SWIFT HEART: Stranger, I need more of your drops to make me stronger.

(Grumpy pops out and gasping of what he's seeing)

VAIN: (stranger) It has it's price.  
A price in exchange to continuing your superheroing stuff.

SWIFT HEART: All right. What is it?

VAIN: (stranger) A crying crystal, that's all.

SWIFT HEART: WHAT!?

GRUMPY: (whispers) What!?

VAIN: (stranger) No caring crystal, no more strength.

SWIFT HEART: (sighs) All right, Mister, you got yourself a deal.  
Be right back with the crystal. (she flew wiggly)

GRUMPY: Oh, no. I got to do something and find out who's behind it all.  
(comes out)

VAIN: (changes back) WITH THE CARING CRYSTAL IN MY GRASP, I SHALL WIN!

GRUMPY: VAIN! I won't let you.

VAIN: Too bad your girlfriend is in trouble as she'll be sicker than ever.  
YOU WON'T WIN!

GRUMPY: THE CARE BEARS WILL STOP YOU!

VAIN: STARE ME IF YOU CAN!

GRUMPY: I SHALL!  
CARE BEAR STARE!

(he's using his tummy symbol to stop him but he's using his evil powers to harm him)  
(he thuds with few scratches)

SWIFT HEART: I GOT...HUH!? VAIN THE HARMFUL!?  
He's the one who wants me to be stronger. I must save Grumpy.

(she flew wobbly and thuds) (she groans in pain) (Vain laughs evilly)

BRAVE HEART: Huh? IT'S VAIN!  
SWIFT HEART AND GRUMPY ARE IN TROUBLE!  
CARE BEARS AND COUSINS, I NEED YOUR HELP, PLEASE!

(Playful Heart, Cheer Bear, Champ Bear, Losta Heart Elephant, Bright Heart Raccoon  
and Share Bear are joining the battle to stop Vain the Harmful)

ALL: CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(all using their powers to harm him but not stronger) (Vain smoke them all as they're  
sick from his evil mist)

SWIFT HEART: Poor everyone.  
It's my fault that I'm wanna be much stronger.  
It's like doing abuse drugs and make people sick so I better help them out.

So, Swift Heart is all better and don't harming herself to become stronger.  
She grabs the drops and about to stare them at Vain to make him much  
sicker than ever.

VAIN: MY DROPS! GIVE THEM BACK, YOU BLUE WHIMP!

SWIFT HEART: I'M NOT THE WHIMP, YOU ARE! CARE BEAR COUSIN CALL!

(using her powers to make the drops in dusts to make Vain sick)

VAIN: NO! Ugh. I'm not feeling too well at all.  
I better leave before I'll...(he disappeared and barfing at his place)...too late.  
DARN YOU, CARE BEARS!

(all feeling much better)

BRAVE HEART: Thank you, Swift Heart.  
You saved us all.

CHEER: And I'm all cheerful thanks to you.

SWIFT HEART: I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused.  
I wanna be stronger like Champ Bear but...

CHAMP: It doesn't matter if you're stronger or not,  
you got to be yourself.

GRUMPY: And taking bad substance from strangers even if their abuse drugs.

SWIFT HEART: Right, sweetheart.

(both kissing til she flexs her right arm)

SWIFT HEART: WOW! I AM STRONGER LIKE CHAMP BEAR!

GRUMPY: That's my Swift Heart.

SWIFT HEART: It makes me Super. (winks)

The End.


	50. Vain's Valentines Day

Today of all days, is the most heartfelt holiday for any year, VALENTINE'S DAY!  
Down on Earth, people giving any St. Valentine's Day cards, flowers, candies even stuffed bears  
for anyone they care even being romantic. Up in Care-A-Lot, every Care Bear family members are  
putting up more hearts and pink and red ribbons to get for THE 12TH ANNUAL VALENTINE'S DANCE.  
Both True Heart and Noble Heart are outside feeling the love today.

NOBLE HEART: I can feel the love today, my love.

TRUE HEART: I know, my love.  
Today is Valentine's Day and everyone are participating this event.

NOBLE HEART: Yes. The 12th Annual Valentine's Dance.  
We're gonna invite couples and friends to get the love altogether.

TRUE HEART: A splendid idea, sweetie.  
I hope those No Caring beings to harm our Valentine's Day.

Suddenly...

VAIN: That's what she thinks. (laughs evilly)

At the Forest of Feelings...

SWIFT HEART: Grumpy's gonna love this Valentine.  
A very special one he'll love.  
(making a portrait heart shaped card)

CHEER: Nice job, Swift Heart.  
I'm sure he'll love it.  
For my one and only Champ Bear, a heart trophy placement.

SWIFT HEART: SPECTACULAR, CHEER BEAR!

CHEER: How about you, Cozy Heart?

COZY HEART: Got mine all done.  
My sweetheart Penguin will enjoy this very much.

VAIN: Pathetic.

COZY HEART: Did you say something?

ALL: No.

(she shrugs)

Elsewhere in the cloudy grounds of Care-A-Lot, both Champ and Grumpy Bear were  
talking about the Valentine's dance tonight.

CHAMP: So, Grumpy Bear, did you got something for Swift Heart?

GRUMPY: No.

CHAMP: What?

GRUMPY: Valentine's day ain't my thing.  
It's a waste of time.

CHAMP: Come on, Sports Fan, Valentine's Day is very special for everyone.  
Besides you'll break Swift Heart's heart if you don't.

GRUMPY: Hmm. You may got a point.

(he fell down on the river) (comes out and spits our water)

CHAMP: Or getting washed up. (laughs softly)

GRUMPY: YES! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! (leaves quickly)

CHAMP: THAT A CARE BEAR, SPORTS FAN!

Inside the Hall of Hearts, Birthday Bear, Share Bear, Flight Heart are making preparations  
to make the best Valentine's dance they'll never forget. Tenderheart and his love, Love-A-Lot  
are approaching towards the place.

FLIGHT HEART: ONLY ONE MORE STREAMER ON THE LEFT SIDE!  
ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!

SHARE: Are you giving Harmony a special Valentine?

FLIGHT HEART: Indeed I do.  
Made a dark chocolate heart with my signature in it.

BIRTHDAY: Got all the delicious goodies done.  
Especially the refreshments, too.

(he open the door til the heart balloons on Tenderheart's noggin)

ALL: HUH!? Uh, oh.

TENDERHEART: Got too much love on my head, everyone.

(all laughing)

LOVE-A-LOT: You sure do, my love.  
Let me help you to get those off from you.  
(getting the balloons away from Tenderheart) Here you go.

TENDERHEART: Thanks, Love-A-Lot.  
I see you everything organized here.  
There gonna love this tonight.

BIRTHDAY: Indeed, Tenderheart.

BRIGHT HEART: Hi, everyone.

(Mandy Fox brings the Valentine's box to put Valentine's on anything)

BRIGHT HEART: I inventing a special Valentine's device to hold lots of Valentine's.  
THE HEART BOX!

TENDERHEART: Very heartfelt, Bright Heart.  
But it's a very nice contraption to put more Valentine's.

LOVE-A-LOT: Quite agreeable, my love.  
Cannot wait for giving you my special Valentine.

VAIN: Including mine, fools.  
Valentine's day will become a sour day for me. (sinister laughing)

Later in the afternoon, Grumpy is making a wonderful Valentine's for his sweetheart,  
Swift Heart Rabbit, and it's a pillow heart with their initials on it.  
For the first time, Grumpy feels very happy to be in loved.

GRUMPY: She'll love it.

SWIFT HEART: Love what, Grumpy?

GRUMPY: YIKES! NOTHING! Only my back stays stiffer before jogging.

SWIFT HEART: I LOVE TO JOG! LET'S GO!

(she grabs him as the pillow bouncing til it lands on the Valentine's Box)  
(Grumpy smiles as his Valentine's inside)  
(got splashed into the lake as he sighs of discomfort)

Later that night...

(everyone are at the party including the people who helped them out)  
(they're dancing as Playful Heart juggling pies til he slip them and lands on his noggin)  
(all laughing and applauding)

TENDERHEART: What a great party so far.

LOVE-A-LOT: You said it, my love.

(Hello plays)

LOVE-A-LOT: Tenderheart, they're playing our song.  
Let's dance.

TENDERHEART: I'll be delighted.

(both dancing as well as both Grumpy and Swift Heart, Good Luck Bear and Polite,  
Champ and Cheer Bear, Leon and Cozy Heart, Bright Heart and Mandy including True Heart and Noble  
Heart) (all dancing divinely)

CHAMP: I'm so glad to be with you, Cheer Bear.

CHEER: So am I, Champ Bear. (both kissing)

NOBLE HEART: I'll go the refreshments, darling. Be right back.  
(walking towards to the table til...) What the heck is that package?

(package opens as the mist to make everyone unhappy, not loving, miserable and depressed)  
(they're crying in sadness)

VAIN: IT WORKED! THEY'RE GETTING MISERABLE TO MAKE THIS UN-VALENTINE'S!  
(laughing evilly)

It looks like Vain's Miserable Box just worked as everyone aren't happy, loving or even caring  
only in miserable, stressful problematic. But 6 couples just survived.  
True Heart and Noble Heart, Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot, Bright Heart and Mandy,  
Swift Heart and Grumpy, Champ and Cheer and last, not least, Good Luck and Polite.

POLITE: Valentine's Day dance gone into disaster.  
Like someone is casting a nasty weather.

GOOD LUCK: Aye. Someone's been ruining our Valentine's dance.  
And that fellow is responsible.

ALL: VAIN THE HARMFUL!

TENDERHEART: Why, that no good...

LOVE-A-LOT: We can't go in there.  
We'll be in that spell smoke.

GRUMPY: How can we do that?

SWIFT HEART: We must distracting Vain and getting that strange box out.

MANDY: WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!

BRIGHT HEART: LET'S SAVE OUR FAMILY!

(Vain is enjoying himself as he eating a cupcake)

VAIN: YUCK! TOO MUCH SUGAR!  
Why Birthday Bear is becoming such a awful baker?

(tossing the cupcake at him)

SWIFT HEART: HEY, UGLY!

VAIN: WHAT!?

SWIFT HEART: Your breath smells.  
Disgusting clothing just like No Heart.

VAIN: WHY, YOU...! (he starts using his evil powers)

SWIFT HEART: COME AND GET ME, SLOWPOKE!

(she moves swiftly as he following her)

TENDERHEART: That plan worked.

GRUMPY: She's Swift Heart Rabbit for nothing.

TRUE HEART: Let's get rid of that box before it continues spreading.

NOBLE HEART: It won't be that easy.

BRIGHT HEART: We must.

(they approaching til the evil devilish monsters popping out while growling)

ALL: YIKES! MONSTERS!

(monsters approaching)

Meanwhile in the Forest of Feelings, Swift Heart Rabbit moves swiftly to make Vain  
go much further to never let the Care Bear Family getting harmed by his evil powers.  
Vain tries to capture her until he got bumped by a tree. Swift Heart sighs of relief  
and about to join back the others until...

SWIFT HEART: Take that, no face.  
Better get back to the others and quick like a bunny.

(Vain breathes at her as she knockout)

VAIN: Not this time, you rabbit.  
(laughs evilly)

CHAMP: Looks we're done for, Sports Fans.

VAIN: THAT'S RIGHT, FOOLS!

ALL: IT'S VAIN AGAIN!

GRUMPY: AND HE GOT MY SWEETHEART! LET HER GO, YOU JERK!

VAIN: Such impoliteness to you Care Bears but nevertheless, your battle is over.  
I have won. Monsters, put them in those cages.

(they putting everyone into the cages) (Vain laughs)

VAIN: Deliciously nasty, Birthday Bear.  
Make it dark chocolate. HA HA HA!

(all staying miserable with tears)  
(Freddy tries to control from his miserable spell while seeing Wish Bear  
in her condition)

FREDDY: I...will...not...let...him...ruining...our...Valentine's...dance.

(his care destroys Vain's powers) (his starts kissing Wish Bear on the lips)  
(her heart melts Vain's powers away)

WISH: Huh? FREDDY! MY DARING! (kisses)  
Thank you for breaking Vain's evil spell.

FREDDY: Only one problem, him.  
We got to get everyone back to normal.

WISH: Got a wishful thinking of a idea. Listen. (whispers as he nodded and smiling)

VAIN: Care-A-Lot is rightfully mine and the whole world will never  
underestimating me. HA HA HA HA HA!

FREDDY: HEY, VAIN!

VAIN: Huh?

FREDDY: EAT THIS DELICIOUS PIE ON YOUR FACE!

(pie thrown and he's creamed) (Vain growls in mad attitude)  
(Wish Bear got the keys from Vain and unlocking the cage) (they're freed)  
(Vain starts cleaning up his face)

VAIN: Huh?

FREDDY: Even though the Care Bear couples including mine are here to stop you.

VAIN: Then, try to stare at me, fools.

CHAMP: CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(they start staring at him but with a few unhappiness spell continues)  
(they won't win by a long shot)

TENDERHEART: IMPOSSIBLE!

CHEER: With too much unhappiness from our family...

GRUMPY: He's winning from his hatred.

VAIN: HA HA HA HA! I BROKE YOUR HEARTS! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!

FREDDY: I'm sorry, my darling.

WISH: Me, too, sweetie. (crying her eyes out)

(all of them saw the Care Bears trying to defeat Vain as they're breaking up  
Vain's powers with heart and joy) (unhappiness disappeared)

ALL: YEAH! WE DID IT!

VAIN: WHAT!?

SECRET: LOVE AND HAPPINESS WILL ALWAYS BE AROUND, VAIN!

NOBLE HEART: NOT WHEN THE CARE BEAR FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO STAND AGAINST YOU!

CHEER: CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE!

ALL: 4...3...2...1!

VAIN: Mommy.

ALL: STARE!

(staring at him and pushing his evil away from Care-A-Lot back to his place hard)  
(CRASH!)

VAIN: NO! NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!

(brick bonks his head) (thuds)

Everything's back to normal for Care-A-Lot and the rest of the Care Bear family  
including their friends. The dance starts as all couples dancing including  
Wish Bear and Freddy Moore himself. (both kissing) Valentine's Day will always be their  
favorite holiday for any year.

ALL: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!

The end!


	51. Evil Shreeky returns

At No Heart's Castle, No Heart himself is watching those miserable clouds and  
feeling very unpleasant to never seen his Niece, Shrieky anymore because she's  
nice and kind to people she helps even caring.

NO HEART: Seems very unbelievably unpleasant.  
My Niece, Shrieky, still caring to help everyone.  
Those miserable Care Bears will pay dearly unless...

(CRASH! by Beastly)

BEASTLY: Sorry, No Heart.  
Just tidying up this disgustingly uncaring home, sir.

NO HEART: Keep doing that and I'll...WAIT!  
THAT'S IT!

BEASTLY: What's it, Boss?

NO HEART: Your stupidity can make her shriek and I'll use my  
evil potion. THE EVIL MACK! (jar shown)

BEASTLY: It'll changed Shrieky back as the shriekiest person again?

NO HEART: EXACTLY!

(he moans of discomfort)

NO HEART: Let's find her and trapped her to become one of us once more.  
(sinister laughing)

Speaking of which, meanwhile at the local park in Haddenville, South Carolina,  
Shrieky herself is walking around feeling so happy until both No Heart and Beastly  
are behind the trees to get ready to make her uncaring once more.

SHRIEKY: I love being caring.  
Thanks to the Care Bears, everything's fine for what I do.  
Oh, here you go, little girl.

(she's giving the ball back to her)

LITTLE GIRL: Thanks, Shrieky.

SHRIEKY: Nothing's gonna ruined my wonderful life.

NO HEART: Not for long it isn't.  
Go to it, Beastly.

BEASTLY: Do I have to?

(he tossing away and closing by her)

SHRIEKY: Huh? Beastly? What are you doing here?

BEASTLY: To make you coming back uncaring with your shriekiness, Shrieky.

SHRIEKY: Fat chance, furball.  
Nothing, I mean, nothing's gonna make me shrieking with hatred even uncaring  
and that's final.

BEASTLY: Here goes.

(he steps on her foot)

SHRIEKY: OW! OW! OW! BEASTLY! I'M GONNA...GONNA...

(about to shriek as they're smiling)

SHRIEKY: Not this time.

BOTH: WHAT!?

SHRIEKY: Grumpy told me bad attitudes hurting my life.  
So I won't be part of it. Bye, Beastly.

(she left as No Heart zaps Beastly)

BEASTLY: It was fun while it lasted. Can we go home now?

(he shouts and lands into the lake) (No Heart got all steamed up)

At Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear continues scouting around the places of Earth  
in need of caring until she saw both No Heart and Beastly were trying to hurt their  
friend for evil.

WISH: So far nothing much around.  
Hey, what's going on now?  
OH, NO! IT'S BEASTLY AND NO HEART! SHRIEKY'S IN TROUBLE!  
They're trying to make her uncaring once more.

SWIFT HEART: (zips closing by her)  
I heard your conversation and we got to get our family together.  
LET'S GET A-GOING!

WISH: RIGHT!

(Shrieky ran very quickly as No Heart using his evil powers to stop her)  
(he zaps her) (explosions) (Shrieky using her mirror to strike him) (explosions)  
(7 Care Bears and 5 Cousins going straight down to Earth) (they start charging at the villains)

BRAVE HEART: THERE THEY ARE! CHARGE!

NO HEART: HUH!? THE CARE BEARS!?

BEASTLY: Maybe they want to help us, too.

(BONK! by No Heart's hand on Beastly's noggin)

BEASTLY: OW!

TENDERHEART: No Heart and Beastly, no more harming our best friend.  
Or you'll get the consequences in caring.

NO HEART: KEEP YOUR STARE ELSEWHERE!  
WE'RE BUSY RIGHT NOW!

CHEER: Not very cheerful, are you?  
CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN TO STARE TIME!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(all staring at them as they're spinning away)

NO HEART: DARN YOU!

SHRIEKY: Thank you, my friends.  
I'm so glad you came to help my No Heart problem.  
(hugging Wish Bear with happiness)

BRAVE HEART: We'll make sure those 2 don't causing much mischief.  
How about spending the night with us?

SHRIEKY: Really? You want me to spend a night in Care-A-Lot?

CHEER: After all, you're still our best friend to us Care Bears.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

SHRIEKY: Thank you.

The Care Bear Family took Shrieky back to Care-A-Lot for her protection  
and comfort with care. No Heart and Beastly, on the other hand, still very disappointed  
to help No Heart's Niece being bad again.

NO HEART: BLAST IT!  
Those furry Guardians took my Niece to Care-A-Lot.  
We must go there by nightfall and re-capturing her.

BEASTLY: At least, it's much safer than here.

(brick on his head)

BEASTLY: OW!

NO HEART: No Care Bear to stop me from conquering caring with evil.  
(snickers laughter)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, inside of the Hall of Hearts...

TENDERHEART: That's the whole explanation.  
We won't letting those 2 villains to harm her.

NOBLE HEART: Right you are, Tenderheart.

TRUE HEART: She'll stay here unless one of you Care Bears to join with her.  
Just in case for tonight.

NOBLE HEART: Absolutely. Who wants to volunteer?

WISH: I will.

NOBLE HEART: Very well, Wish Bear.  
You must guard her of your life for her future in caring.

WISH: I will, Commander Noble Heart. (salute)

(all laughing)

Later that night, everyone are asleep and inside the Hall of Hearts  
both Wish Bear and Shrieky were safe and sound in their sleepy heads until No Heart  
and Beastly came to make her evil.

BEASTLY: Aww, isn't that cute? Oh, I hate cute. YUCK!

NO HEART: Silence, fool.  
Our opportunity's knocking. (laughs evilly)

(both of them coming in and grabs her inside the magic sack and they disappeared)  
(Wish Bear sleeping well)

When morning came...

WISH: Ahh. What a great night.  
Wondering how Shrieky's sleeping now unless...(gasps) SHE DISAPPEARED!  
(sniffs black magic) NO HEART! (mad)

(lightning strikes as Shrieky got chained up)

SHRIEKY: (sniffs) That my ex-Uncle.  
He's trying to ruined my life from his uncaringness.  
I must retrieve my mirror. (she struggles) No use. It's too far.  
(sniffs) Care Bears, where are you?

(the Care Bears came to rescue her) (No Heart's shadow demons come to attack them)  
(all staring at them quickly)

LOVE-A-LOT: What a close one.  
Those evil shadows just attacking us fast before we try to rescue Shrieky.

CHAMP: Talking about fowl play.

TENDERHEART: We'll go through from underneath and opening the dungeon's door.  
We'll get Shrieky out and going back to Care-A-Lot.

BRAVE HEART: What are we waiting for? Let's go. Charge.

SWIFT HEART: First soft charge sound ever.

(Brave Heart growls) (she laughs softly)

(they go underneath the Castle and about to enter Shrieky's dungeon)  
(she's crying her eyes out til Wish Bear opens the door)

WISH: Shrieky?

SHRIEKY: WISH BEAR!

WISH: SHH! I'll get you out of here and back to Care-A-Lot.

NO HEART: FAT CHANCE, CARE BEAR! (he snaps his fingers) (as the chains grabbing  
her away from Shrieky)

ALL: WISH BEAR!

(she stops breathing a little)

TENDERHEART: NOT AGAIN! (crying and getting mad) YOU MUST BE STOPPED!  
CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN TO STARE AT HIM HARD!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(they staring him hard) (chains released as Wish Bear gains her breath)

BRAVE HEART: Are you okay, Wish Bear?

WISH: I'm all right. Shrieky, glad you're all right.

SHRIEKY: I'm all right until...(her eyes becoming evil and zapping them away from her)  
I'M BACK AS EVIL SHRIEKY! (she shrieks evilly while laughing)

NO HEART: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!

BEASTLY: Not for me. (got zapped by Shrieky's mirror)

WISH: Why, No Heart, why?

NO HEART: I WANT MY EVIL NIECE BACK TO HARM CARING FOREVER! HA! (16X)

(all crying)

WISH: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, NO HEART! MARK MY WORDS!

TENDERHEART: Come on, Wish Bear, we have to go back to Care-A-Lot.  
There's nothing we can do for her now. (sniffs)

(all leaving back to Care-A-Lot)

It seems the Care Bears have failed to save Shrieky before they start trying.  
Evil Shrieky has return and there's nothing they can to save her from  
her uncaringness all thanks to No Heart's evil.

NO HEART: CARING WILL BE DESTROYED THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!

SHRIEKY: And nothing will to hurt our plots, my dear Uncle No Heart.

(both laughing evilly as Beastly whimpers)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

(Wish Bear crying her eyes out) (sniffs)  
(all Care Bear Family are very upset)

BABY HUGS: Tenderheart, is there something we can do for her?

BABY TUGS: Wish Bear has suffered enough by No Heart.

TENDERHEART: There's nothing we can do.  
No Heart wins her back as evil Shrieky but we'll be ready.  
Caring will prevail.

The end for now.


	52. No Cheating & Shreeky returns good

During the class in the Hallsberg High School, a 14 year old female teenager  
named Francine Leenon is cheating on every test especially the Math test at  
Math class.

MR. THOMAS: If you have 20 apples taking away 10, how much  
you got?

(all students written their answer until Francine copying someone else's anwers)  
(bell rings)

MR. THOMAS: That's it for today.  
Make sure your mathematical assignments be finished tomorrow.

FRANCINE: Not if I finished it without studying.  
I got a basketball tournament tomorrow.  
Nothing'll ruin my chances to win.

(all students leaving)

WENDY: COME ON, FRANCINE, WE GOT TO STUDY BY TOMORROW NIGHT!

FRANCINE: Can't do.

WENDY: Why not?

FRANCINE: Got to practice for the big tournament game tomorrow.  
CATCH YOU LATER! (running)

(Francine dropped the papers) (she grabs the paper and saw the same answer like her's)  
(she gasps)

WENDY: What the...?  
My best friend cheats for the big game?  
Oh, no.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Champ Bear himself is jogging a lot to maintain his confidence  
of helping even caring until the Caring Meter is dropping by a point.

CHAMP: Got to keep balancing my strength to help anyone.  
Especially for being a Champ of everything.

(tripped and falling into the lake) (splashes)

CHAMP: Unless I need to cool off.

(Caring Meter bongs badly)

CHAMP: Huh? The Caring Meter is dropping a little.  
Someone needs caring. Better get going.

(using his belly badge to make cloudmobile to go down to Earth)  
(Caring Indicator activates the beacon)  
(going faster as Wendy feeling sad)

CHAMP: HERE'S MY PROBLEM! Uh, oh.

(crashing through the trees) (he went down on the ground)

WENDY: Huh? What is it? (running)  
Hey, you're Champ Bear of the Care Bear Family.

CHAMP: Yes. What's left of me.

(Wendy giggles)

CHAMP: You must be Wendy.  
You have a problem already. What's up?

WENDY: It's my best friend, Francine Leenon, best Basketball player of my School.  
She's cheating on a Math test.

CHAMP: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!  
How could she?

WENDY: Probably not studying before she practice.

CHAMP: Well, this Champ Bear will make her a champion with caring.  
Come on. Let's go find her.

(both are leaving)

In no time, they're at the Gymnasium finding Francine to make her solution  
very fixable before consequences can do from ruining her life forever.  
They saw her practicing Basketball for her teammates.

CHAMP: THERE SHE IS!

FEMALE PLAYER: HERE YOU GO, FRANCINE!  
DO YOUR BEST TO WIN!

FRANCINE: NO PROBLEM!

(player giving her a ball and she throw the ball towards to the rim)  
(made a basket)

ALL: ALL RIGHT, FRANCINE!

(they cheering for her except for Champ Bear and her friend; Wendy)  
(she feels unhappy)

FEMALE COACH: Outstanding, Francine.  
Tomorrow the championship tournament will come and we'll win.  
See you all tomorrow.

(all leaving)

CHAMP: Francine.

FRANCINE: Huh? Champ Bear? Wendy?  
Uh, oh. You guys got those troubling faces to make me feel sad.  
What's up?

CHAMP: Wendy told me everything.  
You cheating your test to go for the tournament.  
Without studying with your best friend.  
That's what I called a fowl play, Francine.

FRANCINE: Whatever.  
I have no time to study.  
I got a championship tomorrow and they're counting on me.

WENDY: Even hurting our friendship and caring?  
FORGET IT! I WON'T BE THERE!

FRANCINE: But...but...

WENDY: Thought you're my friend.  
Goodbye forever, ex-friend. (crying and running)

(Champ nods mad at her) (Francine sighs of sadness)

Later that night, Francine sleeps in a wonderful dream about winning the tournament  
but getting the consequences in chaeting as the Coach saw the tesing results feeling  
mad and angry. Her parents saw everything and getting really upsetting. Her permanent  
record got lots of bad grades in failing School to fully expelled. Her nightmare ends  
as she's wakening up.

FRANCINE: My goodness.  
What have I done?  
They're right.  
Cheating can get consequences even getting expelled from School.  
I got to do something.

The next day in the afternoon at the Gymnasium, everyone are cheering for their team:  
the BLUE DOVERS against the RED DEVILS. Champ Bear still waiting for the result.

CHAMP: There's Francine.  
No sign of Wendy.  
Probably still feeling upset of what Francine did to her friend.

REFEREE: ALL RIGHT, TEAMS!  
LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT!  
NOW!

(he whistles) (both team players are playing but Francine didn't)  
(still feeling upset)

CHAMP: Huh?

FEMALE PLAYER: HEY, FRANCINE! CONCENTRATE!  
WE GOT A GAME TO PLAY!

(Francine plays as she tries to dribble until she tosses the ball to a wrong  
player) (audience are upset)

FEMALE COACH: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FRANCINE!?  
YOU GIVE THE BALL TO A WRONG PLAYER!

(Francine sighs and about to make a stand)

FEMALE COACH: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

FRANCINE: To tell the truth.

(she stands while the crowd alongside her parents standing up)

FRANCINE: EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!  
I ACTUALLY CHEATING THE MATH TEST!

(all gasping) (Champ smiles)

FEMALE COACH: Why?

FRANCINE: Because I don't want to ruining my chance.  
But I did ruining my friendship with Wendy. (sniffs)  
Wendy, wherever you are, I'm so sorry.

WENDY: I'm here. Apology accepted, best friend.

(both hugging) (Teacher came and overheard her words)

TEACHER: You'll get a week's detention for cheating, young lady.  
But Wendy, can you help her team?

FRANCINE: What?

WENDY: I practice Basketball and studying all the time.

FRANCINE: COOL! GO GET THE CHAMPIONSHIP!

(both hugging as Champ smiles)

So, then, Wendy just helping Francine's team, Quarter by Quarter, it's 30 and 30 and they  
need 3 points to win the game as the time clock's running out to zero, Wendy dribbling  
the Basketball and tossing it towards to the hoop. Then...IT WENT IN AND WON THEIR CHAMPIONSHIP  
TROPHY!

ALL: ALL RIGHT, WENDY! WENDY! (16X)

(her parents hugging Francine for telling the truth)

Later...

(she practicing Basketball) (Champ Bear came to see her)

CHAMP: I'm proud of you, Sports Fan.  
You're telling the truth and your friend wins the championship.  
For all that, you're officially a champ.

FRANCINE: Thanks, Champ Bear.

WENDY: Hey, Francine.

FRANCINE: Hey, Wendy. I'm very sorry.  
I should've studying with you and...

WENDY: It's all good.  
In the meantime, let's practice together and studying the next Math's test.

FRANCINE: SOUNDS COOL, WENDY!

(both are praticing Basketball)

CHAMP: This Champ Bear got their assignment with...

(ball bonks on his head)

BOTH: OOPS! SORRY!

CHAMP: ...caring.

(all laughing)

The end!

 

This New adventure began at Care-A-Lot in night time, everyone are asleep except for Wish Bear because  
she's very sad even failing to save her best friend; No Heart's ex-Niece; Shrieky.  
She's back to become evil all thanks to No Heart's evil magic. She's waking up  
and crying a little.

WISH: I cannot stand this any longer.  
Thanks to No Heart, Shrieky's back to be evil forever.  
And it's up to me to save her.

(running towards to the edge) (making a cloudmobile and drove away)

The next day...

GRUMPY: What a boring sunshining day I ever had.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, Grumpy.  
Can you enjoy this wonderful morning like they are?

TENDERHEART: Come on, my sweet.  
Breakfast's at the Hall of Hearts.

LOVE-A-LOT: I hope they're making strawberry muffins.  
My favorite Breakfast dish.

TENDERHEART: It will be.  
Til my stomach getting much crazier this morning.  
(both giggles)

SWIFT HEART: See?

GRUMPY: (grumbling til he's happy) Okay, my sweet.

LOTSA HEART: EVERYONE! (2X)

TENDERHEART: What's going on, Lotsa Heart?

LOTSA HEART: It's Wish Bear.  
She disappeared and didn't using her Staroscope this morning.  
Where did she go?

NOBLE HEART: OH, MY STARS! NO HEART'S CASTLE!

(all gasping)

NOBLE HEART: She's gonna facing No Heart to save Shrieky's caring.  
We must go there and save her. COME ON!

BRAVE HEART: CHARGE!

(all leaving)

GRUMPY: What about Breakfast?

SWIFT HEART: SAVE WISH BEAR! EAT LATER!

GRUMPY: OH!

(they're leaving Care-A-Lot towards to No Heart's Castle)

Meanwhile at No Heart's Castle, Wish Bear herself tipy toe without making any noise  
to find Shrieky and saving her before No Heart will try everything to stop her.  
In no time at all, Wish Bear found her without any sound at all.

WISH: Glad those evil shadows didn't showed up.  
Never hearing of what I made.  
There she is.

(opening the door and seeing her sleeping mad)

WISH: (sighs) Oh, Shrieky.

Til...

BEASTLY: Delicious beetle shakes with rumming toadstools.  
Yummy. (4X) Huh?

(he saw Wish Bear enters Shrieky's room)

BEASTLY: A Care Bear? (growls)

WISH: There must be a way to save her caring.

BEASTLY: NO IF I TELL NO HEART FIRST, CARE BEAR!

SHRIEKY: What's all the noise making, you furry freak of...?  
A CARE BEAR!? (shrieking)

BEASTLY: NOT THAT SOUND AGAIN!

(purple magic puff comes closer) (magically appeared as No Heart)

WISH: (mad) NO HEART!

NO HEART: A CARE BEAR!  
So glad to see you again.  
Only this time, there's absolutely nothing to help her.

SHRIEKY: May I destroy her, Uncle No Heart?

NO HEART: Be my guest, my Niece.

(Wish Bear was leaving as she's using her magic mirror) (zaps to explosions)  
(Wish Bear hops away) (zaps to explosions) (she's laughing evilly)  
(ZAPS!) (explosions)

SECRET: According to the Caring Indicator, Wish Bear got cornered by Shrieky.

BRAVE HEART: WE GOT TO RESCUE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!  
COME ON! CHARGE!

(he's moving faster and crashing through the walls)

GRUMPY: He's just giving his land fall into that one.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, Grumpy.

TENDERHEART: Let's go in.

Meanwhile...

(she's breathing heavily) (Shrieky moving forward to find Wish Bear)  
(her magic mirror weapon locked in for getting rid of her target)

SHRIEKY: OH, CARE BEAR!  
Come on out so I can eliminating your caringness.  
Don't make me Shriek again.

WISH: Must do something before I'm done for.

SHRIEKY: THERE YOU ARE! (got her weapon at her)

BRAVE HEART: NOT SO FAST, SHRIEKY!

(all came while being mad)

SHRIEKY: The goody do gooders came to ruin my fun.

SECRET: You'll never harming caring if you're not our best friend.

LOVE-A-LOT: TIME FOR THE CARE BEAR STARE!

(No Heart and Beastly came from behind)

CARE BEARS: 4...3...2...

NO HEART: DON'T THINK SO, FOOLS!

(Beastly cage them good)

BEASTLY: Trapped like rats. (chuckling evilly)

(all laughing evilly)

NO HEART: Now, the final conquest to put the end of all caring.  
BEASTLY, TAKE WISH BEAR TO MY PIT!

WISH: OH, NO!

Later at the Pit of Hate, Wish Bear is all chained up while the Care Bears still locked  
in their big cage seeing the suffering just like before Misery and Mischief gone forever.  
No Heart is very impressed to see them suffered.

NO HEART: HA! (12X)  
At long last, the Care Bear Family failed their mission.  
Too bad.  
Shrieky will always be evil like her Uncle.

BEASTLY: Even me?

NO HEART: Only a fluffy fur coat.

(Beastly growls)

NO HEART: Before your doom, Care Bears.  
My Niece will gladly annihilating Wish Bear forever.

CARE BEARS: NO! NOT AGAIN!

NO HEART: DESTROY HER!

SHRIEKY: With pleasure.

At that very moment, Wish Bear starts crying of sadness because it did happened  
to her before.

WISH: Shrieky, before you destroy me, can I have one request?

SHRIEKY: Then, hurry it up.  
Uncle No Heart don't like patience and neither am I.

WISH: It's my true feelings for you.  
Think good feelings about us together as a family.  
Your caring can overcome your hatred, Shrieky.

NO HEART: STOP STALLING! GET RID OF HER!

(as she's aiming at her while the Care Bears crying in tears)  
(Wish Bear sheds lot of tears) (Shrieky stopped a little)  
(she's thinking of her and the Care Bears inside her mind)

WISH: It's never too late to change if you care.  
If not, do your worse.

(still aiming at Wish Bear til her eyes turned into tears)

BEASTLY: No Heart.  
Your Niece starts crying and didn't getting rid of Wish Bear.  
Don't like the sound of it.

(she's zapping No Heart with her mirror) (he thuds a little)

CARE BEARS: Huh?

WISH: Huh?

SHRIEKY: Wish Bear, I do remember now.  
Caring did save my life and everything around me.  
Let's get out of here.

(using her powerful mirror to break the cage and the chains)  
(Wish Bear hugging Shrieky as she's hugging back) (all cheering)  
(No Heart comes up and about to destroy them)

NO HEART: YOU ALL WILL BE DESTROYED!

CARE BEARS: STARE!

(all staring him hard as he fell down into the pit) (Beastly got his copter bike peddling)  
(all using their staring power to make their Cloud Boat and sailing away back  
to Care-A-Lot)

BEASTLY: No Heart? No Heart, are you all right?

(lightning effect increasing) (he pops out)

NO HEART: SHREIKY, YOU'LL PAY! RAH!

BEASTLY: I think I need a vacation.

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Shrieky is happy and feeling a little sad because  
of what she did to Wish Bear.

WISH: Hey, Shrieky.

SHRIEKY: Hi, Wish.  
Listen, so sorry for letting myself down without care.  
And about to...

WISH: No worries.  
I'm glad I rescuing you before everything's hurtful by No Heart.  
And boy, he got steamed.

SHRIEKY: And thank you for everything.  
You're my true friend.

WISH: Your's, too.

(both hugging as the Care Bears seeing her happy)

GRUMPY: Can we have breakfast now?

(all laughing)

The end.


	53. Trouble in Len 6

At No Heart's castle, No Heart himself is very depressed of what Wish Bear did to  
Shrieky returning back to her caringness forever. He just had enough of the caring  
which lasts the lifetime.

BEASTLY: Hey, Boss.  
Got something to cheer you up.  
Here goes.

(he slipped and got creamed by a coconut pie)

BEASTLY: Whoops. Feeling better?

(he zaps him hard as Beastly fell down and got bonk by a loose brick)  
(he groans in pain)

NO HEART: Your entertainment won't helped my Care Bear problem, Beastly.  
Ever since Wish Bear got my Niece back to caring, everything's not complete.

BEASTLY: Why don't we get her back? Yuck. What a disgusting thought.

NO HEART: NO! CARE-A-LOT AND THOSE CARING BEARS MUST BE DESTROYED!  
RIGHT NOW! COME!

BEASTLY: If I had a headache medicine. Ow.

At Professor Cold Heart's Castle, Professor Cold Heart himself just can't  
stand of the Care Bears also. He's gonna make a drastic move for himself.

FROSTBITE: Got your cold slushies.  
Mine's very blue raspberry. Yummy.

(he slipped and lands on him) (his head frozen)

FROSTBITE: Uhh...what is it called?

PROF. COLD HEART: BRAIN FREEZE, YOU FROZEN ICICLE BRAIN!

FROSTBITE: Right. AHH!

PROF. COLD HEART: Those fuzzy wuzzies continues their everlasting caring long enough.  
Time to visit 'em and freeze them. Forever.

FROSTBITE: Sounds cool, boss.  
Can you get me unfrozen from my head?

(he scoffs of embarrassment)

At the old abandoned shack inside a spooky forest...

DR. FRIGHT: I hate those Care Bears.

VAIN: You and me both.

DR. FRIGHT: We'll go to Care-A-Lot and scare them all.

VAIN: And I used my breath to make them scare stiff.  
Let's go now, Dr. Fright.

So, now, both No Heart and Beastly also Professor Cold Heart and Frostbite including  
Dr. Fright and Vain the Harmful are heading straightforward to Care-A-Lot  
and eliminating caring forever. At Care-A-Lot, lots of Care Bears and Cousins are enjoying  
themselves also a human friend/boyfriend to Wish Bear, Freddy, Mandy Fox, Shrieky, Q-Bot  
and the Cubs' pet; Joshua but their fun won't last long.

CHEER: I'm so very cheerful today.

CHAMP: You and me both.  
Such a lovely day to enjoy it.

GRUMPY: I'm gonna get you.

SWIFT HEART: If you're quick enough before trying to get me.

(she spins as Grumpy got spinning a lot) (he splashes into the lake)

PLAYFUL HEART: Looks like someone got a late shower this afternoon.  
(giggles)

GRUMPY: Very funny.

(Joshua barks as Q-Bot playing fetch a lot while the cubs trying to get the stick)

Q-BOT: Good boy.  
You Cubs got a magnificent creature to play fetch with.

BABY HUGS: You might say that.

BABY TUGS: After all, he's our hero for saving Grams Bear.  
Don't you, boy?

(Joshua barks and slurping him a lot) (he laughs happily)

FREDDY: Wish Bear, I'm so glad you're around.  
If it wasn't my cowardly ways, I might've lost you.

(Wish Bear kissing him in his lips)

WISH: You'll never lose me, my love.  
Nothing'll stomping our hearts.

FREDDY: (smiles) Right.

BRAVE HEART: Where did you go?

BRIGHT HEART (inside the wooden log) Very intelligent idea, my love.  
Brave Heart will never find us around.

MANDY: And our precious time alone.  
(hugging him and kisses) I love you.

BRAVE HEART: And I love you two. (he found them kissing)

MANDY: DRAT!

BRIGHT HEART: So much for our secret hiding spot.  
Guess it's your turn to play Hide and Seek.

WISH: Wanna play with us?

FREDDY: SURE!

(No Heart, Beastly, Prof. Cold Heart, Frostbite, Vain and Dr. Fright are in the bushes and  
the trees ready to make their own attack)

TENDERHEART: Our Care Bear Family grows stronger with caring even sharing.  
Everything's wonderful.

LOVE-A-LOT: I know, my love.  
Those Uncaring villains'll never harming caring again.  
So as long as they're...

(villains popping out) (the Caring Meter goes down) (all gasping)

ALL VILLAINS: AROUND TO HURT CARING FOREVER!

SHREIKY: OH, NO! NO HEART AND BEASTLY!

CHEER: PROFESSOR COLD HEART AND FROSTBITE!

COZY HEART: VAIN THE HARMFUL AND DR. FRIGHT!

ALL VILLAINS: IN THE VILLAINS' FLESH!

NO HEART: You humiliating us for the last time.

DR. FRIGHT: We'll stomp your caring once and for all.

PROUD HEART: We're in big trouble.  
And we got ourselves surrounded.

(Wish and Freddy holding their hands) (all of the Care Bear Family are in circle)  
(No Heart using his powers as well as Prof. Cold Heart)  
(the Care Bears dodging their evil powers' path) (they both got zapped and frozen)

CHAMP: OKAY, CARE BEAR FAMILY, WE GOT STOP THEM FROM RUINING OUR CARING!

CHEER: THAT'S A CHEER I WANNA TO HEAR!  
I talk in rhyme. Cool.

TEDNERHEART: CARE BEARS COUNTDOWN TO STARE AT THEM!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(they stare them down but the villains anticipated)

ALL: WHAT THE...?

(No Heart zaps, Professor Cold Heart starts freezing, Vain using his magical breath  
as Frostbite got the Unfeeling Ray blasting and Beastly giving them a mud pie)  
(all moving quickly)

FREDDY: CARE BEAR FAMILY, ATTACK FORMATION AND USING STARE AT THEIR WEAK POINTS!

ALL: RIGHT!

(they moving swiftly as the villains are splitting apart)

So, now, the Uncaring Villains are facing the Care Bear Family in biggest battle of all.  
Little they didn't know, they've been monitored by a evil Emperor named Matior from  
his dimension called LEN 6 and it's a miserable place to visit. He's at his Battle Dome  
Arena while watching the big screen.

EMPEROR MATIOR: Intriguing.  
Most powerful warriors and villains are perfect enough in battle.  
Cannot wait to meet them there. Most impressive. (sinister laughing)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, No Heart and Beastly are trying to get 7 Care Bears and 3  
Cousins from behind the Hall of Hearts with deadly force.

(explosions) (he zaps a lot) (explosions)

PROUD HEART: WE GOT TO STOP NO HEART BEFORE HE'LL WRECK EVERYTHING!

LOYAL HEART: I'LL STARE HIM FROM BEHIND!

PROUD HEART: GO TO IT, DOGGY!

(he nods and ran quickly)

BEASTLY: HERE'S MUD AT YOUR EYE!

(he tosses at him but got dodge while Beastly got mud in his eyes)

BEASTLY: Huh? Where did the lights go?

(CRASH!) (lands on the cloudy ground)

NO HEART: NOW, I GOT YOU!

LOYAL HEART: COUSIN CALL!

(stare at him badly) (he groans in pain as the Care Bears staring him good)

Elsewhere at the Forest of Feelings...both Dr. Fright and Vain are on the trail  
to find one of the Care Bear Cousins as Bright Heart Raccoon and his love, Mandy  
were about to make a surprise attack.

VAIN: HEY, THEY DISAPPEARED!

DR. FRIGHT: They're must be around somewhere.

BRIGHT HEART: Are you ready, my sweet?

MANDY: Ready as you command, darling.

BRIGHT HEART: 1...2...3! NOW!

BOTH VILLAINS: HUH!?

(they landing on them and Mandy high kicks Dr. Fright away from her)  
(he went inside the tree and got flattened)

DR. FRIGHT: Just call me shorty. (growls) YOU'LL PAY!

MANDY: By the looks of your body, you're flat broke.

(Bright Heart giggles)

VAIN: I'll smoke them out. (holding his breath)

BRIGHT HEART: Not if I can close your mouth, wind bag.  
COUSIN CALL!

(his tummy stare at him and he got exploded from his powerful mouth)  
(he thuds)

BOTH: ALL RIGHT! (both kissing as Dr. Fright using his evil powers til he hit  
Vain)

VAIN: YOW!

DR. FRIGHT: Oops. Sorry.

(he got puffed by him)

One by one, the Care Bears just defeating the most unintelligent Uncaring villains  
they faced so now, the evil Emperor is very impressed. He just had enough watching his entertainment  
already and about to vanished away entering Care-A-Lot without notice.

EMPEROR MATIOR: Here I am. Now, to meet those combatants.

(walking towards to the Hall of Hearts)

Meanwhile...

DR. FRIGHT: I am giving you nightmares beyond your imagination.

PLAYFUL HEART: Not when I got something in my sleeves.  
CATCH!

DR. FRIGHT: Huh?

(trick ball and it explodes sparkles on him)

DR. FRIGHT: AURGH!

VAIN: Here's a trick coming out of my mouth.

(he blows evil mist) (Playful Heart gives him a cream pie) (he growls)

FUNSHINE: Time to brighten his fun day into a sunny day.  
STARE!

(shines brightly as Vain fell down and got mud)  
(he growls)

(6 villains are captured)

TENDERHEART: You villains have failed.  
As long as the Care Bear Family unbeatable, you won't win.

(Emperor applauding)

ALL: Huh?

FREDDY: Isn't he a uncaring villain also?

WISH: Never seen him in my life.

GRUMPY: Just who did you think you are, stranger?

EMPEROR MATIOR: I'm Emperor Matior of Len 6, the inner-different dimension.

BRIGHT HEART: Never heard any information of that dimension.  
What are you here, your highness?

EMPEROR MATIOR: At least, someone knows royalty.  
I'm here to find combatants in my tournament.  
One grand champion will have one wish. Wish anything you desire most.  
Wanna join in?

LOVE-A-LOT: What do you think, sweetie?

TENDERHEART: I'm sorry, you Majesty, the answer is no.

EMPEROR MATIOR: WHAT!?

TRUE HEART: Deadly tournaments we seen in history just turned deadlier.

NOBLE HEART: Many combatants won't make it alive.  
We don't want to participate your Tournament.

CHEER: AND THAT'S THAT!

ALL CARE BEARS AND FAMILY: YEAH!

EMPEROR MATIOR: You pitiful fools.  
This Emperor won't take no for an answer.

(grabs his deadly transportation device to go anyplace)

BRAVE HEART: What in the Forest of Feelings is that?

BRIGHT HEART: It's a deadly transportation device called the Trans Orb.  
It can suck anyone inside the orb to transport.

EMPEROR MATIOR: Correct. How did you know about that?

BRIGHT HEART: Reading Sci-Fi magazines.

MANDY: Intelligence is his thing even reading magazines for his spare time.

EMPEROR MATIOR: For that remark...  
I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO LEN 6 AND EVERYTHING IN IT!

SWIFT HEART: We better get out of here, guys.

(he activates it and lifting up on the sky) (the orb opens as it starts to suck  
the objects including their homes crumbling apart) (the cloudy ground is disappearing)  
(the Hall of Hearts start crumbling apart as well including the Caring Meter)

NOBLE HEART: WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

TRUE HEART: CARE-A-LOT'S FALLING APART!

GENTLE HEART: This is bad.  
I'm too frightened to know about this now.

LOYAL HEART: Hold on to my hand, Gentle Heart.

(cloudy ground evaporates)

GRAMS: Hold on to me, my little darlings.  
Be brave and don't be scared.

EMPEROR MATIOR: I'll see you in Len 6. CIAO! (he disappeared)

As Care-A-Lot drifting apart, the people down on Earth saw Care-A-Lot disappearing  
feeling much unhappy. The people are out of their buildings and homes even Schools  
also taking pictures on their cellphones about what's happening to Care-A-Lot.  
Most of the Forest of Feelings just breaking apart piece by pieces and tree by tree til  
it's no more.

PROUD HEART: OUR FOREST OF FEELINGS! IT'S GONE! JUST GONE!

BRAVE HEART: What a revolting term of events.

LOVE-A-LOT: What's gonna happen to us?

TENDERHEART: We must hold each other's hands and hope for the best.

(all doing the same including Freddy holding Wish's hand) (Wish hops on his arms and kissing for luck)  
(both pandas holding Good Luck Bear) (the villains refuse but still tied up)

KID: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO CARE-A-LOT!?

MOTHER: IT'S DISAPPEARING!

TEEN GIRL: This is totally bad.

TEEN GIRL #2: CHEER BEAR, DON'T GO!

(Malcolm, Freddy's friend crying in tears)

(all Care Bears saw them in tears with a smile also the Allies and Freddy)

TENDERHEART: PEOPLE OF EARTH, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING US IN A LONG TIME!  
BUT, UNFORTUNATELY, WE'RE GOING ON A WILD TRIP! WE WON'T COMING BACK FOREVER!

ALL: NO! DON'T GO! PLEASE! WE LOVED YOU! WE NEED YOU!

Until...

ALL CARE BEAR FAMILY: BYE, EVERYONE! WE LOVED YOU ALL!

(all sucking inside and disappeared)

CHILD: No. (tears coming of her eye) No.

MOTHER: Oh, my.

ALL: NO, COME BACK, CARE BEARS!

(clouds covering the city)

LOVE-A-LOT: I"M SCARED, SWEETHEART!

TENDERHEART: DON'T WORRY, LOVE-A-LOT, EVERYTHING'LL BE ALL RIGHT!  
I PROMISE! HOLD ON TO MY HANDS!

(both hands hold)

GRUMPY: If you ask me, they don't have anything to eat around this vortex.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, Grumpy. Always thinking about your stomach issues.

BABY HUGS: I'm so frightened, Tugs.

BABY TUGS: Don't worry, Baby Hugs, as long as the Care Bear Family  
staying together.. Nothing'll scare you.

BABY HUGS: I'm gonna sucking my thumb now. (thumb sucking)

BABY TUGS: Oh, boy. (Joshua whimpers as Baby Tugs hold him)

MANDY: I don't like this one bit.

BRIGHT HEART: According to my calculations, the vortex will be finished right about...

(they're out of the vortex) (seeing Len 6, a city where the Colosseum to start their tournament)

BRIGHT HEART: ...now.

(all screaming til they landed on the ring hard)

BEASTLY: That's smarts. Ow.

SHRIEKY: Where are we now?

(all the Lenian crowd cheering) (all standing around)

Looks like they're finally made it to the grandest tournament in competing to win  
before anything happens to the Participants in battle. Len 6's Emperor came and smiling evilly  
for their doom.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: WELCOME, COMBATANTS!  
WELCOME TO MY TOURNAMENT!

FREDDY: I got a bad feeling about this, man.

WISH: My love.  
We have to grow strong to defend ourselves.

(he nods) (Joshua wolf calling)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: You'll be competing in 10 tournaments in order to win.  
The 1st one is the FIGHT TO FIGHT BATTLE!

(3 Guards starting to make the ring with weapons to fight with)  
(the ring is all set)

BRAVE HEART: That ring is the scariest one I ever seen.

GRUMPY: Don't tell me you're scared of this, are you?

BRAVE HEART: Me? Scared? No way.

(bear trap snaps) (he shrieks as Grumpy holding him close by him) (he nods of embarassment)

EMPERIOR MONTIAR: ALL RIGHT!  
The 2 combatants are chosen and they are...TENDERHEART VS. NO HEART!

NO HEART: Sounds very interesting.

TENDERHEART: Oh, boy.

LOVE-A-LOT: Be careful, my love.  
We don't want to lose you even my future husband.

TENDERHEART: "Future husband?" Hmm.  
(kisses her) Wish me luck.

WISH: WE'LL CHEER YOU ALL THE WAY!

CHEER: Better getting to my Cheerleader's outift.  
(she's changing) (sings) GO GET HIM AND STAY CARING! HOORAY!

(all cheering) (Joshua wolf calls)

Both No Heart and Tenderheart are at the fighting ring as the weapons' stand just standing by  
to battle with. No Heart feeling very confident to win but Tenderheart willing to try even  
survived.

NO HEART: I've been waiting for this moment, Tenderheart Bear.

TENDERHEART: I will not let you to defeat me.  
Like Brave Heart Lion's said, "the Care Bear Family are unbeatable."

NO HEART: Not when I can cheat.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: BATTLE IN ANY WAY!  
BEST OF 3 WINS THE FIRST ROUND!  
LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!

(all cheering) (both combantants approaching each other) (he using his evil magic to zap him)  
(he dodging No Heart's magic) (explosions) (the crowd cheering)

NO HEART: STAND STILL, YOU FURRY WASTE!

TENDERHEART: He needs counseling.

Q-BOT: GO TO IT, TENDERHEART!  
DON'T LET NO HEART TO MAKE YOU UNCARING AROUND!

GRAMS: Hmm.  
That Emperior is up to something.  
And he's definitely not like all those villains we encountered.

TENDERHEART: Hmm. What weapon I can use not to harm people with?  
AHA! A BOOMERANG! IN YOUR FACE, NO HEART!

(he threw at No Heart til Emperor acivates the boomerang to smack Tenderheart on his face) (thuds)

GRUMPY: IMPOSSIBLE!

SWIFT HEART: NO FAIR!

GRAMS: I knew it.

EMPEROR MONTAIR: This is fun. (snickers)

(Tenderheart trying to getting away from the boomerang) (Emperor winks at No Heart)

NO HEART: Thanks, Emperor.  
Now, I got the upper hand to eliminating your caring, Care Bear.

TENDERHEART: Oh, no. (boomerang coming towards him)

Looks Like Tenderheart is in trouble now but in the rules no sepctators entering the ring  
if it's a tag team battle which it isn't. Love-A-Lot is feeling sad with tears as the female Care Bears  
and Cousins to cheer her up until Tenderheart saw his sweetheart heartbroken. He won't let it happened.  
He got a opportunity.

NO HEART: NOW, YOU ARE FINISHED, CARE BEAR!

TENDERHEART: NOW, FOR A LONG SHOT! CARE BEAR STARE!

(staring at him as he lands on mud) (stares at the boomerand til it explodes)  
(all cheering even the Care Bear Family)

BEASTLY: May I join the cold club, Cold Heart?

NO HEART: I'M NOT THROUGH YET!

EMPEROR MONTIAR: Neither am I.

(activates the spikes as it tossing at them) (both gasps) (they duck as the spikes breaking the weapons)

NO HEART: HEY, THAT'S CHEATING!  
Only we villains could do that.

TENDERHEART: Very observative of you.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: ONLY I CAN DO TO ENTERTAINING MY PEOPLE TO ENJOY!  
CHEATING IS MY THING! NOW, FIGHT!

(all cheering)

TENDERHEART: Guess we must do this, No Heart.

NO HEART: For once, I agreed.

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR STARE!

(he stares at the Emperor as No Heart helping him to make the Emperor into a fool)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: YOU FOOLS!

(activates the fire torches to burn them both alive) (they ducked) (he stares at the fire torch)  
(cool it off quickly) (No Heart using his powers destroying the torches) (fire blazing)

CHEER: CARE BEARS! WE NEED TO STOP THE FIRE!

PROF. COLD HEART: No need.  
Only I can use my freezing powers to cool it off.  
Make way.

(using his powers to cool it off) (fire gone) (both No Heart and Tenderheart are safe)

FRIEND: Thank you for putting the fire out before they're done for.

PROF. COLD HEART: You're welcome? YUCK! DISGUSTING THOUGHT!

(all Care Bears laughing)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: ENOUGH!  
WINNER OF THIS 1ST TOURNAMENT, THE CARE BEARS! VILLAINS, 0!

ALL CARE BEARS: ALL RIGHT!

ALL VILLAINS: Uh, nuts.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: The next round will be quite dnagerous.  
In the meantime, my Guards will take you all inside your Dungeon cells.  
TAKE THEM AWAY!

(the Guards took them into 4 Dungeon cells so they'll never coming out)  
(Joshua growls a little)

So, now, the Care Bear Family and the Uncaring Villains are stuck inside their cells  
til the next tournament round starts seeing any villain or hero to battle with.  
Freddy cries a little as Wish Bear helping him out.

FREDDY: I don't like this place at all. I missed my home.

WISH: We all do, sweetie.  
We will thinking of a way to get back home. Somehow.

BRIGHT HEART: Scientifically impossible, Wish Bear.  
We can't transporting ourselves without his invention.  
There's no way. (sighs)

MANDY: I understand, sweetie. (hugs and kisses)  
We'll try to get out.

DR. FRIGHT: Only to my Dentist's appointment for these fangs.

ALL: SHUT UP, DR. FRIGHT!

The next day in this dimension, the next round for the Care Bears and the Uncaring Villains  
will be called the MOUNTAIN OF DOOM! Much like rock climbing on Earth but it also has  
deadly traps, slip ups and loose rocks, too. Grumpy and Swift Heart will do the next round  
so does Dr. Fright and Beastly.

both teams are be facing the most deadlier stage around Len 6...

EMPEROR MONTIAR: ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE!  
BEHOLD THE MOST DEADLIEST BATTLEGROUND IN LEN 6!  
THE FIRY PIT!

(melting lava bubbling)

CHEER: OH, MY GOODNESS!  
This is getting really dangerous.

CHAMP: Don't worry, my cheerleading sweetheart.  
Those lovable couple can defeat fright night and measly somehow.

CHEER: I hope so.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: Make sure you don't fall into the pit.  
That's it. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

(audience applauding)

GRUMPY: We must outwit them before we're melting away.

SWIFT HEART: Nothing'll stop this Swift Heart Rabbit including that.  
LET'S GO! (both charging)

DR. FRIGHT: We'll see about that.  
I'll making it more frightful than ever for you two Care Bears.

BEASTLY: YEAH! Ummm...how?

DR. FRIGHT: By using this device. THE FRIGHT LIGHT!  
It'll make their minds a nightmare with bad images.

BEASTLY: SOUNDS LIKE FUN!  
WE BETTER HURRY BECAUSE HERE THEY COME!

GRUMPY: WE'RE GONNA WIN FOR CARING!

BOTH: DON'T THINK SO!

(pressing the button and zaps their minds) (all Care Bears, Mandy, Q-Bot, Freddy and Shrieky)  
(their minds got with ghostly monsters and demons scaring them to death) (they're trying to get  
away from 'em til they're heading towards to the cliffs)

SWIFT HEART: SWEETHEART! WHERE ARE YOU!?  
I CAN'T STOP THOSE NIGHTMARISH MONSTERS BLOCKING ME!

GRUMPY: I'M TRYING! I CAN'T SEE YOU!

TENDERHEART: OH, MY GOSH!  
THEY''RE HEADING TOWARDS TO THE CLIFFS!

LOVE-A-LOT: THEY'LL BE GONERS INTO THE PITS!

(they're gonna close by the cliffs)

DR. FRIGHT: That'll be the end for those lovey dovey fools. (laughs evilly)

GRUMPY: Wait. Hold it.  
Those are illusions by Dr. Fright's Fright Light.  
I must concentrate and focus of where am I at.

As he concentrating, the Fright Light sequence just disappeared and gasping while seeing the deadly  
pit. He moves swiftly and lands safely until his sweetheart about to get into the cliffs.  
He's about to use his cloud to save her.

SWIFT HEART: WHERE ARE...(screams)

(all gasps)

GRUMPY: SWIFT HEART! CARE BEAR STARE!

(using his cloud and saving her) (her scary iamges dissolved)

SWIFT HEART: Thanks, my sweet, you saved my life.

BEASTLY: THE EFFECTS WORN OFF! TRY IT AGAIN!

DR. FRIGHT: I WILL DO MY BEST! (pressing the button)

GRUMPY: OH, NO, YOU DON'T! STARE!

(stromy cloud came from behind and lightning effect on the villains) (both screams as his Fright Light  
trashed into the pit) (Swift Heart staring them both and K.O.) (all booing)  
(Care Bear Family cheering)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: I'm not that impressed but this'll change everything.

(pressing the button as the battleground moves down slowly)

TENDERHEART: WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING!?

LOVE-A-LOT: TRYING TO HARM LIFE WITHOUT THINKING!  
THAT CHEATING JERK!

BEASTLY: HE'S GONNA MAKE US INTO FRIED CHICKEN FOR DINNER!

DR. FRIGHT: WE MUST WORK TOGETHER TO GET UP THERE SAFELY!

GRUMPY: My stormy cloud and her swifty heart will make our cloud car.

SWIFT HEART: WORTH THE SHOT!

(both staring into a cloud car as they hopped in and flying upwards) (the rocky battleground gone)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: WHAT THE...!?

CARE BEAR FAMILY: HOORAY!

VILLAINS: Uhh...

EMPEROR MONTIAR: (growls til he calm himself down) VERY CRAFTY, CARE BEARS!  
ROUND 2 WINNERS: CARE BEARS!

(the Care Bear Family cheering as couples kissing) (villains are upset again)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: BUT ROUND 3 WILL BE MUCH MORE DEADLIER THAN  
THAT! BATTLE BEGINS WITH 4 CARE BEARS AND 4 VILLAINS!

POLITE: This competition ain't so right because that Emperor is really uptight.

PERFECT: You're right, Polite. This deadly contest isn't right.

GOOD LUCK: I guess the 3 of us will battle with them.  
Come on, Pandas.

LOYAL HEART: WAIT FOR ME! I'LL JOIN THE FIGHT!

(the new battleground arena assembled together as Vain, Professor Cold Heart, Dr. Fright and No Heart  
stepping into the ring) (Polite, Perfect, Good Luck and Loyal Heart stepping in)

WISH: I wish this contest is over with.

FREDDY: Your wish won't be coming true, my sweet.  
Something is coming up to that Emperor and don't know what.

TENDERHEART: LET'S CHEER THEM FOR CARING!

ALL: YEAH!

The next battle is the Wrestling Match of Doom and they had to using their wits and magic  
to wrestle one of the oppenents. The one whom stands win the match, Even the Emperor got a  
few tricks in his sleeves.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: THE RULES IS SIMPLE!  
ONE LAST STAND WINS THIS ROUND! BEGIN NOW!

(all audience applauding and cheering) (villains growling as the Care Bears mad at them)

VAIN: I WILL GIVE YOU ALL PAIN BEYOND PAIN, FOOLS!

(blows mist as Good Luck using his shamrock to block it)  
(Polite using her stare powers at Vain as he thuds a little)

PROF. COLD HEART: TIME TO PUT YOU ALL IN A DEEP FREEZE!

(using his freezing finger zaps) (they dodging as Loyal Heart biting his finger)

PROF. COLD HEART: OW! GET OFF, YOU DUMB MUTT!

LOYAL HEART: NO WAY TO FREEZE MY FAMILY AND HURTING  
CARING EVERYWHERE!

NO HEART: I PUT HIM TO SLEEP!

(using his amulet) (zaps him hard and thuds without breathing)

ALL: LOYAL HEART!

EMPEROR MONTIAR: MAGNIFICENT PRESENTATION!  
CONTINUE! FINISH THEM ALL!

NO HEART: WITH PLEASURE, MY LORD! (laughing evilly)

Loyal Heart Dog got hurt by No Heart's evil powers  
as Good Luck Bear, Polite Panda and Perfect Panda saw the most unwitnessable  
thing he ever done. No Heart's about to end him.

TENDERHEART: OH, NO!  
LOYAL HEART IS FINISHED FOR GOOD! (crying a little)

POLITE: No one but no one harms our friend.

PERFECT: Time to make his plot end.

GOOD LUCK: STARE TIME IN 4...3...2...1!

ALL: STARE!

(staring powers hitting No Heart from behind)  
(No Heart got hit on the pole and K.O.)

VAIN: Since he got the pain, I'll give you tremendous pain  
from me, VAIN! I rhyme like you both.

(both pandas are mad at him) (he breaths sparkly evil smoke and fire  
balls at them) (they scattered) (they continue staring at Vain)  
(Emperor Montiar is very impressed)

WISH: We better investigate somewhere else without being noticed.

FREDDY: Continue cheering for them.  
We'll be back in a little while.

TRUE HEART: Be careful, you two.

(they nodded and going someplace while the Guards guarding)  
(he raspberries) (Wish mad at him and grabbing his arm) (zips)

BRAVE HEART: True Heart, where are they going now?

TRUE HEART: Investigating of something to find a way  
to end this.

NOBLE HEART: Hopefully, they'll find it or his pleasure  
will continously beaten us down. Sheesh.

BRIGHT HEART: I wonder how's it going back on Earth.  
Since we're gone forever.

Meanwhile back on Earth, the people of Newpoint, Nebreska,  
are doing their normal things and they're upsetting because of  
the Care Bear Family are gone. In tears, in deep depression  
and Linda herself seeing her photos on her cellphone with Cheer Bear.

LINDA: (sniffs) It's been a week since they're gone.  
No more Care Bears but at least, everyone are staying caring.  
With sadness.

Suddenly...he has return. The return of Devil Heart.

DEVIL HEART: The Care Bears are gone forever?  
Excellent.  
Now, it's my chance to end them once and for all.  
(laughing evilly)

(he flew around)

CHILD: MOM, IT'S HIM AGAIN!

MOTHER: OH, DEAR!

(all gasping and murmuring) (Devil Heart using his hatred powers  
to demolish cars, trees and burns homes) (he laughs evilly)

PETER: LINDA, HE'S BACK! DEVIL HEART!

LINDA: Oh, man.

(Linda looks at the Emergency Hose case)

LINDA: Peter, I got a idea.  
Quick. Let's hose him down.

PETER: GOOD IDEA!

(opens the case and watering the Devil Heart and the fire)  
(he groans in pain) (growls)

PETER: TAKE THAT, DEVIL HEART!  
YOU WON'T HARMING OUR NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU UGLY DEVILISH HEART FREAK!

DEVIL HEART: WE'LL SEE, YOU TROUBLESOME YOUTHS!

(using his red light eyes and melting the case) (both gasps and ran)  
(all citizens are worried about them) (they got cornered at the Dead End street)

LINDA: OH, MAN, DEAD END!

PETER: AND SO ARE WE!  
I WISH SOMEONE'S COMING TO RESCUES US ALL, MAN!

(both gasping as he approaching)

DEVIL HEART: NO ESCAPE FROM ME! HA! (16X)

It looks like everything is commencing utterly destroyed  
by the evilish heart of hatred until something miraculously coming  
towards on Earth and it's...

WISHING STAR: NOT SO FAST, EVIL HEART!

DEVIL HEART: IT'S DEVIL HEART! WHO ARE YOU!?

WISHING STAR: Great Wishing Star.  
Called me Wish Star or Wishing Star and  
you're gonna get what's coming.

DEVIL HEART: OH, YEAH!? MAKE ME!

WISHING STAR: VERY WELL!

(shines so bright and pushing him away from Earth for now)  
(all cheering)

ANNABELLE: THANK YOU, SIR! THANK YOU FOR STOMPING THAT MONSTROUS HEART!

WISHING STAR: Wish Star, my dear.  
And you're welcome, my dear, Annabelle.  
I'm a Caring Star for the Care Bears.  
So sorry that they disappeared from someone evil.  
As long as I protecting you, he'll never harming you ever again.

PETER: That's good to know.  
I still missing them now.

(all sad for awhile) (Wish Star worries, too)

Meanwhile back at Len 6, the heroes have won. And on and on and on,  
the Care Bear Family and Allies are too darn pooped to battle.  
The Villains don't like it at all.

GRUMPY: Man, these competitions are killing my feet.  
Sort of speak.

SWIFT HEART: Look while we're complaining, Grumpy Bear.  
I'm so tired as well.

LOVE-A-LOT: Oh, Tenderheart, I can't take it anymore.  
I wanna go back to Earth. (crying as he hugging her)

TENDERHEART: Me, too, sweetie. Me, too.

BRIGHT HEART: Where have they gone into?

MANDY: Who knows?  
But I hope they'll never giving me this schlomp again.  
Yuck.

PLAYFUL HEART: Can I have seconds?  
I'm hungry as a horse. Pardon my expression, Noble Heart.

NOBLE HEART: None taken.

SHRIEKY: Where is Q-Bot?

(Q-Bot is searching for Freddy and Wish Bear) (beeps and saw them both)  
(Q-Bot moves slowly)

WISH: Shh. Someone's coming.

FREDDY: Must be one of those nasty guards.  
Prepare for a surprise.

(both nodded as Q-Bot grab them both on the net)

Q-BOT: Freddy? Wish Bear?

BOTH: Hey, Q-Bot.

Q-BOT: Sorry for capturing you both.  
I was wondering if you're Guards to harm me.

WISH: No.  
We are looking for something.

EMPEROR LENDO: HEY! OVER HERE!

FREDDY: Someone calling for help. COME ON!

(all closer towards to the cell door) (all gasping)

Q-BOT: Hmm. He decribes as the original Emperor only friendlier.

EMPEROR LENDO: I am.  
My name is Emperor Lendo.  
Used to be a Emperor of Len 6 until he took over.

ALL: Emperor Montiar.

EMPEROR LENDO: It was a beautiful neighborhood.  
Peaceful and kind until Montiar came and hurting everything.  
Competitions and tournaments with torture.

FREDDY: You're telling us.

WISH: You were trying to stop the competition?

EMPEROR LENDO: Was. Got imprisioned for 5 long years.

BOTH: That's terrible.

Q-BOT: Not when the Care Bear Family came to stop this.  
Let's get you out.

(activating the cutters)

GUARD #1: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

GUARD #2: YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAVE HIM THIS TIME!

(they using their Electrospares zaps with lightning effect to hit Q-Bot as he short circuit)  
(shuts down with rust and sparkles) (thuds) (both crying and mad at them)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: Very disappointing of you two for ruining my fun.

WISH: YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING OUR FRIEND, YOU MONSTER!

PETER: AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!  
I'm sound like Lotsa.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: ENOUGH! TAKE THOSE DISQUALIFIERS INTO  
MORE PUNISHABLE OFFENSE!

BOTH: NO!

(they taking them away) (Emperor Lendo crying in tears)  
(he's laughing evilly) (a Star Buddy saw everything and told them  
very quickly)

TENDERHEART: OH, NO! THEY NEEDING OUR HELP!  
Oh? Q-Bot got short circuit.

BRAVE HEART AND GRUMPY: NOT Q-BOT! HE'LL PAY!

CHEER: Like how?  
We're stuck here and there's nothing we can do about it.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

At the much worse Dungeon, both lovers, Freddy and Wish Bear are in  
a pickle as the slicer continues slicing as both of them holding with  
chains on both arms. Now, the situation is very bad for them.

FREDDY: This place looks awfully fimiliar, Wish Bear.

WISH: I don't want to know that situation, Freddy.

(slicing things on top automatically)

WISH: I wish my belly badge to get out of this predicament.

(her belly badge made a saw and rope to cute and they swinging out of  
their jam as they plow through the cell door hard)

FREDDY: CONGRATULATIONS, MY SWEET!  
YOUR WISH CAME TRUE!

WISH: Thanks. Come on.  
Let's get the Emperor free and our family.

(he nodded as they move quickly)

Meanwhile back at their cell...

(Cheer crying in tears as Champ comforts her)

MANDY: Are you all right, my sweet?

BRIGHT HEART: Logically, this whole thing is upsetting me so very much.  
No, I'm not all right.

MANDY: Just asking.

TENDERHEART: I hope there's a miracle to end the competition now.

EMPEROR LENDO: THERE IS, EVERYONE!

ALL: ALL RIGHT!

(they bring Q-Bot as he got shut down and scrap)

BOTH GRUMPY AND BRIGHT HEART: Q-BOT!

GRUMPY: Poor Q-Bot.  
They'll pay for damaging our mechnical friend.  
All the hard work and everything we did to fix him awesomely good.

EMPEROR LENDO: My people will reconstructing him later but  
right now, let's save my Kingdom.

(all nodded)

BRAVE HEART: WE'RE DONE WITH YOUR BAD TOURNAMENT, WORST EMPEROR!  
WE'RE GONNA BE BEAT YOU THIS TIME! CHARGE!

(all running)

The Uncaring Villains are escaped as well so they're gonna following them  
to get themselves out before they can use their advantage to end them  
after coming back to Earth. Meanwhile at his chambers...

EMPEROR MONTIAR: Everything's all set.  
The competition ends with both teams in their watery grave.

ALL: WE DON'T THINK SO!

EMPEROR MONTIAR: WHAT THE...!? HOW!?

LOTSA HEART: The rightful ruler responsible for this  
and that's the truth.

(he growls) (Emperor Lendo is mad at the evil Emperor)

CHEER: Not very cheerful, are you? (nods)

CHAMP: Let's get ready for our Care Bear action to end this.

EMPEROR MONTIAR: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!  
GUARDS, PUNISH THOSE PRISONERS!

(all Guards are done with him)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: NO WAY!

EMPEROR LENDO: They don't supporting you anymore.  
Only the rightful Emperor is putting the end of your competition.  
SEIZE HIM!

EMPEROR MONTIAR: NO THANK YOU!

(got his weapon attacking them)

ALL: TAKE COVER!

(they running away as the weapon starts zapping with explosions)  
(the Care Bears start staring at him as he dodging)  
(Wish Bear got zapped hard)

FREDDY: WISH BEAR!

(he hold her)

TRUE HEART: NOW, YOU DONE IT THIS TIME, EVIL EMPEROR!

NOBLE HEART: WE'LL STOMP YOU IF IT TAKES EVERYTHING WITH  
CARING TO STOP THIS!

(they continue zapping) (Wish Bear groans in pain and she's all right)

FREDDY: Thank caring you survived, my love.  
We got to stop him but how?

(looking around as No Heart points at the metal rope)  
(he nodded) (Wish Bear stays behind) (both of them are behind him)

BRAVE HEART: Wait a darn minute.  
I don't understand.  
No Heart and Freddy are working together already?

NOBLE HEART: We have no chance.  
Either we're staying for brutal competitions or going home.

TRUE HEART: LET'S HELP EACH OTHER TO END THIS!

(all staring as the Villains using their powers to stomp Emperor)  
(they tossing the rope at him and circling around)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I AM YOUR RULER!  
I AM YOUR EMPEROR!

ALL CIVILIANS: YOU NEVER WILL! WE ALWAYS GOT THE BEST EMPEROR!  
NO MORE TOURNAMENTS FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!

NO HEART: WE GOT HIM!

FREDDY: YEAH! Thanks, I think, No Heart.

NO HEART: Still uncaring but I really wanna go back to Earth.

BEASTLY: You go that right.  
(got panned by the Guard) Terrible service without any food around.  
Yuck.

SHRIEKY: EVERYONE, YOU BETTER CHECK THAT BIG WARRIOR CLOSING BY US!

(all gasping as the big warrior came and it's a mechnical robot)  
(he laughs evilly)

TENDERHEART: Everyone, we got a hug mechnical problem now.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

Something big just happened and it's dangerously bad to pulverizing  
the Care Bear Family and the Uncaring Villains as well.  
Tenderheart Bear made a stand.

CHAMP: LOOKS LIKE WE'RE IN MUCH BIGGER TROUBLE, SPORTS FAN!  
LOOK THE SIZE OF HIM!

CHEER: IT LOOKS THE END FOR ALL OF US!

TENDERHEART: The Care Bear Family are gonna make a stand.  
Caring and friendship can do wondrous if we caring enough.

SHARE: Time to share that robot's feelings.

FRIEND: Time to give him friendship with friendly result.

ALL VILLAINS: ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'RE GONNA BE KILLED!

BOTH ELDERS: WATCH AND LEARN!

(all standing)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: MY MONSTROUS WARRIOR WILL END YOU ALL FOREVER!  
ANNIHILATING THEM ALL, MY FRIEND!

(warrior came and acivating with weapons)  
(all staring at him and hugging the robot)

WISH: I must help my family to stop this.  
HERE I COME, CARE BEARS!

(staring at the robot) (monster robot warrior changing his personality)  
(he's happy)

EMPEROR MONTIAR: WHAT THE...!? NO! STOP!  
THIS CANNOT END LIKE THIS!

GRUMPY: I'm afraid it is.  
Never do uncaring things ever again.

(robot grabs him as he screaming) (tossing him away at the rock piles inside  
the Dungeon) (he got a lump and K.O.) (all cheering)

ALL VILLAINS: CAN WE GO HOME NOW!?

(all laughing)

And so, everyone are helping out to fix the Emperor's Colosseum  
into a much better place also they entertaining with much jokes  
instead any much violent tournaments. Q-Bot is back to normal  
and Wish Bear is fully recovered. Now, Emperor announcing to everyone.

EMPEROR LENDO: MY FELLOW CIVILIANS!  
FROM THIS MOMENT ON, THERE WON'T BE ANY WORST COMPETITIONS!  
YOU CARE BEARS AND FAMILY SAVE MY KINGDOM! I THANK YOU!  
EVERYONE THANKS YOU ALL!

(all got medals for helping except for the Villains because they hate)  
(portal turns on)

EMPEROR LENDO: THIS PORTAL WILL TAKE YOU HOME!

TENDERHEART: Thank you, Emperor.  
Come on, everyone, let's go back home.

(all of them are entering to the portal and they came back to Earth)  
(Care-A-Lot appears as everyone are seeing the place back)

JASON: NEW MOM AND DAD! CARE-A-LOT RETURNS!  
THE CARE BEARS ARE BACK!

(all of them are happy as they cheering) (they waving at them)  
(Devil Heart came closer towards to them)

DEVIL HEART: WELCOME BACK, FOOLS!  
I WILL DESTROY YOUR FRIENDSHIP AND IT'S GONNA BE DARK!

ALL VILLAINS: THANKS FOR NOTHING, CARE BEARS!  
YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!

FUNSHINE: THAT'S GRAITUTE TO YOU! Huh? Hmm.  
Got a brilliant idea. (winks)

ALL: YOU WON, VILLAINS BUT SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!

ALL VILLAINS: WHO!?

DEVIL HEART: GOTCHA! (they dodging away from him)  
OH, NO! (all villains got grabbed and flying away)  
BLAST YOU, FOOLS! (disappeared)

(all laughing)

BRIGHT HEART: They ment for each other. Huh?  
IT'S THE GREAT WISHING STAR!

WISH STAR: Call me Wish Star, Bright Heart.  
Welcome back, everyone.  
Having fun while I'm protecting Earth?

ALL: YOU MIGHT SAY IT'S A VERY LONG TRIP!

(all laughing)

The End!


	54. Freddy's Nightmarish Birthday

Another caring adventure begins, Freddy himself is entering himself  
in a darkest part of his nightmare until the evil demon came trying  
to harm Freddy's caring to a pulp.

FREDDY: WHO ARE YOU!?

NIGHTMARE DEMON: YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE!

FREDDY: We heard that expression too many times, man.

NIGHTMARE DEMON: NOT WHEN I TRANSFORMING MYSELF INTO A MONSTER!

(transforming into a monster) (roars) (he screams in terror and ran very quickly)  
(he moves swiftly) (he's sweating and screamingly in horror)  
(he's about to end him as he waking himself up) (he breathes harder)

WISH: (groans while waking up) Sweetie, is everything all right?  
Is 4:00 in the morning.

FREDDY: Sorry, sweetie.  
I'm just having nightmares and it's far worse than ever.

WISH: Shh. I'm here for you.  
Everything's gonna be all right.  
Try to get sweet dreams while resting your eyes.

FREDDY: If I can. (sleeps with tears)

(she gasps as his Birthday is tomorrow)

The next morning...

(Wish Bear is heading towards to the Hall of Hearts  
while the Care Bears having breakfast)

WISH: ATTENTION, CARE BEARS, ATTENTION!

(all stopped as Grumpy's pancakes on his lap) (he growls)

WISH: Sorry, Grumpy.  
Today is Freddy's Birthday and we  
should give him something this year.

TENDERHEART: Sounds awesome, Wish Bear.  
After all, he's part of the Care Bears Family.  
By the way, how come he's not with you?

WISH: Tiring himself out by his nightmares.

ALL: That's awful. Poor Freddy.  
We should give him a big hug.

GRUMPY: Or something inside my stomach this morning.

SWIFT HEART: Pay no attention to him.  
He's always being grumpier. (giggles)

TRUE HEART: We'll make preparations, immediately  
and a very special secret present.

LOVE-A-LOT: You didn't asking us a special secret present, True Heart.

TRUE HEART: It wouldn't been a secret now, would it?

LOVE-A-LOT: Right. (nods)

BIRTHDAY: BIRTHDAYS ARE MY SPECIALTY!  
WE'LL GIVE HIM THE BEST BIRTHDAY HE'LL NEVER FORGET!  
COME ON, EVERYONE!

GRUMPY: What about Breakfast?

SWIFT HEART: Let's swift away, sweetie.

(he groans of frustration)

Down at Earth inside the Haunted Castle elsewhere in the Amusement Park,  
the vicious villain just already sending the Nightmare Demon  
to tormenting Freddy's sleep with nightmares. Is none other than  
Dr. Fright.

DR. FRIGHT: Outstanding work, my demon friend.  
That teen boy will get his eyes blood shut.

NIGHTMARE DEMON: Here's some information.  
The Care Bears are giving him a wonderful Birthday party.

DR. FRIGHT: Is that so?  
Well, they'll get our own special Birthday present.

(both laughing)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot inside of Wish Bear's house,  
Freddy still sleeping but unfortunately, Nightmare Demon  
is back with more nightmares and this time with a lost Mother.

FREDDY: NO! NOT AGAIN!  
GET AWAY FROM ME!

NIGHTMARE DEMON: NEVER!  
Got something very important awaiting for you.

FREDDY: Huh?

FREDDY'S MOM: Son, where are you from?  
Where did you go?

FREDDY: MOM! DON'T GET CLOSE BY HIM!  
HE'LL HARM YOU!

FREDDY'S MOM: SON! (gasps)

(the Nightmare Demon grabs her quickly and she disappeared)

FREDDY: MOM! YOU MONSTER! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

(he's charging at him) (Nightmare Demon grabs him quickly)  
(he laughs evilly)

FREDDY: NO! GET OFF FROM ME! PLEASE! DON'T!

NIGHTMARE DEMON: Nothing cannot withstand my nightmarish powers  
and those Care Bears are preparing for a big surprise.

(everyone are pitching for a Birthday party for Freddy)  
(Good Luck are setting the balloons and streamers  
as Grumpy got covered by streamers) (Swift Heart giggles)

BRAVE HEART: Putting those decorations over there.  
Those streamers on that pole right there.  
Leaving the stuff all over me.

(everyone putting the stuff on him) (all laughing)

BRAVE HEART: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.

SWIFT HEART: You're looking smashing, Brave Heart. (giggles)

HARMONY: What song I shall perform for his Birthday?  
Something sad or happy?

ALL: HAPPY!

HARMONY: GREAT IDEA!  
I shall sing for Freddy's happiness.

CHEER: Now, that's a cheer I wanna cheer for his Birthday.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

(big package showed up and it's a present for the Care Bears)  
(all looking at the big present)

ALL: HUH!?

PROUD HEART: Wondering what's inside that big present.  
We got almost everything ready.

NOBLE HEART: I'll investigate.

(looking at the tag)

NOBLE HEART: It's for us but not for Freddy.  
Very strange. Let's open it and find out what.

(they opening the package as the evil mist covering around  
the Birthday party as Dr. Fright came laughing evilly)

ALL: DR. FRIGHT! IT'S A TRAP!

DR. FRIGHT: That's right, Care Bears. I'm taking over everything.

CHEER: YOU'RE NOT INVITED TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY, DR. FREAK!

CHAMP: GET US OUT OF HERE, SPORTS CHUMP!

DR. FRIGHT: NEVER!  
Besides I love to ruining Freddy's Birthday with my nightmares.  
He loves it a lot.

(all gasping)

LOVE-A-LOT: SO YOU'RE THE ONE FOR GIVING HIM NIGHTMARES!

DR. FRIGHT: Sure did.

TENDERHEART: LET'S GIVE HIM A CARE BEAR STARE!

ALL: COUNTDOWN! 4..3..2..1! STARE!

(it didn't worked because of the Nightmare Demon)

TENDERHEART: OUR STARE ISN'T WORKING! WE'RE REALLY TRAPPED!

(Wish Bear is right behind the tree)

WISH: Oh, no. Dr. Fright.  
I must save my Freddy. (she ran)

DR. FRIGHT: Huh? Hmm. (chuckles evilly)

Everything's not great for the Care Bear Family all  
because of the Nightmare Demon continously adding more  
nightmares as Wish Bear came to stop the nightmare thing  
which both Dr. Fright and the demon himself.

WISH: STOP YOUR NIGHTMARES, MONSTER!

NIGHTMARE DEMON: YOU WISH!

(he zaps as Wish Bear ran quickly) (Freddy saw Wish at his eyes)  
(Freddy is crying a little and mad at him)

FREDDY: THIS NIGHTMARE AIN'T REAL!  
YOU MIGHT BE SCARINGLY FREAKY BUT MY MOM WOULDN'T APPEARED HERE!  
NO MORE NIGHTMARES FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!

NIGHTMARE DEMON: Huh?

FREDDY: YOU LOST! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

NIGHTMARE DEMON: What the...? NO!

(he's waking up and feeling confident) (he grabs his Caring Amulet)  
(he gasping as Freddy smiling mad at him) (Wish Bear smiles and ready  
to stare)

NIGHTMARE: Got another appointment. Toodles.

BOTH: STARE! (they staring at the demon as it's losing his nightmares  
and disappeared) ALL RIGHT! (high five)

WISH: YOU DID IT!

FREDDY: Now, to Dr. Fright.

DR. FRIGHT: I HAVE WON!

BOTH: NOT!

DR. FRIGHT: IMPOSSIBLE!

BOTH: YOU WISH! STARE!

(they staring at him as the mist gone)  
(the Care Bears are freed as they staring at him)  
(Dr. Fright disappeared and going back to his home) (thuds)  
(one brick hit his noggin)

DR. FRIGHT: What a nightmare. Ugh. (thuds)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot...

ALL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FREDDY AND THANK YOU!

FREDDY: COOL! Thank you all for doing something special to me.  
But unfortunately, nothing's the same if I see my...

TENDERHEART: A very special present for you, Freddy.

MRS. MILTON: Hello, son and Happy Birthday.

FREDDY: Mom? MOM! (hugs her with tears)  
I thought I lost you years ago.

MRS. MILTON: Dr. Fright captured me years ago but the Care Bears saving  
my life from being imprisioned.  
So sorry for a long time thing. I love you, son.

FREDDY: I love you, too, Mom.

WISH: That explains a lot.

FREDDY: Well, something I did learned.  
If you have nightmares, you got someone to help you.  
Including you, my love.

WISH: Happy Birthday, my love. (kisses and hugs)

MRS. MILTON: Someday you have my blessing until he's older. (winks)

ALL: NOW, THAT'S A SURPRISE! (all laughing)

THE END!


	55. Frostbite Quits

At Coldheart's Castle, Professor Coldheart himself just gone fed off  
with the Care Bears so nothing matters to him as Frostbite can't take it anymore  
with him so he's about to...

PROF. COLDHEART: DARN THOSE FUZZY WUZZIES!  
EVERYTHING BEEN DEFROSTED OF MY ULTIMATE PLANS  
ALL THANKS TO...

FROSTBITE: Professor Coldheart?

PROF. COLDHEART: What is it, Twit?

FROSTBITE: I know you don't like what I'm doing.  
I was thinking to call it quits.

PROF. COLDHEART: CANCELLING OUR EVERLASTING SCHEMES OF EVIL!?

FROSTBITE: No, I am.

PROF. COLDHEART: Oh, it's okay. WHAT!?

FROSTBITE: I had enough of you and your cold hearted things  
at me so I'm leaving. I QUIT!

PROF. COLDHEART: WAIT! FROSTBITE! Wait. (sighs)

(he's leaving crying a little)

So, he eventually going to the people's big city crossing  
the streets as few punks about to hurt him down  
and seeing if he got any money.

PUNK #1: Hey, bud, you got any money?

FROSTBITE: No.

PUNK #2: If you don't have any money, we'll have to force you.

FROSTBITE: Well, got a appointment from somewhere so I better leave.  
GOTTA GO! (ZIPS!)

PUNKS: GET HIM!

(chasing him so quickly) (he breathes heavily as he pushing cans  
so one of the Punks got K.O. a little)

Suddenly...

(Wish Bear looking for someone who needs caring)  
(Wish Bear looks at Frostbite and he's in trouble)

WISH: OH, MY STARS!  
IT'S FROSTBITE AND HE'S IN TROUBLE!  
I BETTER GET TENDERHEART BEAR TO HELP HIS PROBLEM!

(both bears on their cloudmobile and going land as the Punks saw them)

PUNKS: THE CARE BEARS!? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

(thuds on the Police Car as the Officer giving them thumbs up  
for helping him)

FROSTBITE: Care Bears?  
OH, THANK YOU! I am lost for something.

TENDERHEART: Hmm.  
Somethings tells me, we should take him to Care-A-Lot.  
We'll figure him out his problem.

(all aboard and going straight to Care-A-Lot)

So, now, at the Hall of Hearts, as both Tenderheart and Wish Bear  
telling their Elders about the Frostbite's situation  
when he quits working with Professor Coldheart.  
Explanations later...

TRUE HEART: For what you said it's true,  
Frostbite have no place to go.

NOBLE HEART: Frostbite can stay in Care-A-Lot so if can be  
a Care Bear.

FROSTBITE: OH, BOY! (8X) I WON'T MESS IT UP!  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!

TENDERHEART: We'll be sure to be responsible to you, Frostbite.

WISH: Let's give you a sightseeing tour of Care-A-Lot.  
Come on, Frostbite.

Then, the trouble starts. First, cooking with Grams Bear...

GRAMS: I need 4 eggs in this batter, Frostbite.

FROSTBITE: SURE, GRAMS! (he grabs them too quick  
as he letting go and lands on her and slipped into the table)  
Here are the eggs.

GRAMS: Oh, boy.

Then, fixing the cars and mechnical things with Grumpy and Champ  
until he screw it all up with oil at them.

GRUMPY AND CHAMP: Thanks, Frostbite.

FROSTBITE: You're welcome.

GRUMPY: That's not even a compliment.

CHAMP: Yeah, Sports Fan.

Next up, babysitting Baby Hugs and Tugs and Frostbite told them  
to do anything without care as both Grams Bear and Brave Heart Lion  
came to see how is he doing but unfortunately, terrible things just been  
established.

GRAMS: Frostbite ain't smarter as I predicted from helping  
me with baking.

BRAVE HEART: Don't worry, Grams Bear, I'm sure he'll fix everything he does.  
Huh?

GRAMS: OH, NO!

BABY HUGS: LOOK, GRAMS, I MADE PAPER AIRPLANES OUT OF YOUR RECIPE BOOK!

BABY TUGS: THAT'S NOTHING!  
I MADE PALM TREES MADE OF SOAP! OOPS!

(soap slips and it lands his mouth) (hiccuping with bubbles)  
(Grams Bear getting mad at Frostbite)

FROSTBITE: This does mean I have to leave right away?

Later...at the Hall of Hearts...

(all aruging)

TRUE HEART: ONE AT A TIME!

NOBLE HEART: Is Frostbite ruining everything from himself?

GRUMPY: He's making me much grumpier than ever before.

CHAMP: And oiling at my face and that's the truth.  
Sorry, Lotsa.

WISH: HE NEEDS TO GO AND NEVER COME BACK!

(Frostbite overheard them as he crying to go away)

NOBLE HEART: SILENCE!  
Now, we can tell him everything about what he did.

TRUE HEART: No need. He's leaving.

TENDERHEART: He must've heard our conversation.  
Well, he might not be the brightest person but he needs our help.

(snow and ice pours by Prof. Coldheat's Balloon with the machine)  
(all gasping) (Frostbite saw Care-A-Lot frozen) (Prof. Coldheart laughs evilly)

Now, the Care Bear Family are in a big pickle all thanks to  
Professor Coldheart's Freezing Blower  
and it's getting much worser than they ever encountered.

PROF. COLDHEART: Who needs Frostbite?  
I DON'T! I WON! CARE-A-LOT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!

CHEER: That ain't the cheer I want to do, everyone.  
We got to stop him.

BRAVE HEART: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? CHARGE!

(he came out and slips away and crashed into a red heart tower)  
(he moans in pain)

TENDERHEART: I THINK NEED TO PUT THE END OF HIS SNOW BUSINESS!  
CARE BEAR STARE! COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(they staring at him as he giving them a cold shoulder)  
(all thudded) (other Care Bears staring at Prof. Coldheart)

PROF. COLDHEART: YOU FOOLS HAVE FAILED!  
CARE-A-LOT IS NOW MINE FOR THE TAKEN AND  
THE WHOLE WORLD WILL HAVE NO HEARTWARMING FEELINGS...  
FOREVER! HA! (12X)

FROSTBITE: Poor Care Bears.  
I got to do something.  
Maybe my idiotic brain can damaging his invention.

(he zips away)

NOBLE HEART: (shivers) You got what you wanted, Coldheart.

SHARE (shivers) You won't freezing the warmth feelings.

PROF. COLDHEART: SILENCE, FUZZY WUZZIES! IT'S ALL OVER!  
YOU HAVE LOST!

FROSTBITE: PROFESSOR COLDHEART!

PROF. COLDHEART: FROSTBITE!?

FROSTBITE: You damaging my new friends.  
It's time to end this once and for all.

PROF. COLDHEART: GET OFF, YOU TWIT!

FROSTBITE: THIS TWIT WILL DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!  
HERE GOES NOTHING!

(he trip and cracked the machine til it's frizzles)  
(explosions as Coldheart got frozen completely) (Frostbite high kicks  
him out of Care-A-Lot as he screaming til he falls into the watery river)  
(he moves away)

PROF. COLDHEART: GLAD I DUMP YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS A TWIT!  
I'LL BE BACK, YOU FUZZY WUZZIES! Oh, boy.

(crocs snapping as he moves away while screaming)

Now, the warm sunshine is melting every ice and snow so everything's back to  
normal all thanks to Frostbite. The Care Bear Family came and hugging  
Frostbite for thanking him to save Care-A-Lot.

BABY HUGS: YOU SAVED CARE-A-LOT!

BABY TUGS: Thank you, Mr. Frosty.

TENDERHEART: Indeed, thank you, Frostbite.  
Listen, we're so sorry for everything we said to you.

FROSTBITE: It's all right.  
Besides caring with others is fine but I don't belong here.

WISH: You don't?  
I mean we thanking you for helping us but  
you don't belong here?

FROSTBITE: I must go somewhere else than here.  
Take me back to Earth.

(all nodded)

So, now...

(all Care Bear Family are waving goodbye as Frostbite waving goodbye as well)  
(he's leaving somewhere else)

BABY HUGS: Where can he go now, Uncle Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: Not sure, Baby Hugs.  
Someplace he tries to fit in but I hope he'll find it.  
Come on, Family, let's go home.

(all going back to Care-A-Lot)

Meanwhile at ColdHeart's Castle, himself as he sigh of sadness  
for not seeing him ever again but someday he will.

The end!


	56. Broken Arm & Thrillseeking Danger

At Care-A-Lot, the Care Bear Family are having another meeting  
and it's a broken heart problem about one 10 year old boy named Leon Charleston  
is at bed gotten a broken arm because of the sporting event afterschool.

(gravel pounding)

FUNSHINE: Meeting started.  
We got a boy named Leon Charleston feeling upset.  
He got a broken arm and never do anything around.

CHAMP: That's terrible, Sports Fan.

CHEER: I think we need to do something by cheering him up.

FUNSHINE: That's why I'm appointing you both to do.

BOTH: US!? ALL RIGHT! (high five)

GRUMPY: Guess they're overcheering themselves out.

(Swift Heart giggles)

CHAMP: What's the cause of his broken arm?

FUNSHINE: Over practicing his arm and it got dislocated.  
Before the afterschool event starts.

ALL: OUCH!

GRUMP: Man, that's gotta hurt.

CHAMP: We'll do everything we can to help him out.

CHEER: Let's not talk. Let's get a going.  
SEE YOU GUYS LATER!

(both of them running as they staring the cloud and it transforms  
into a cloudmobile) (both of them are at the car and going down on Earth)

So, now, both Cheer Bear and Champ Bear are back on Earth  
to help Leon Charleston from a broken arm.  
At Leon's house, there he is, sitting down on his bed  
feeling miserable.

LEON: Geez, nothing on TV. Boring.  
Thanks to my stupid mistake, I'm stuck here without anything  
else to do. This bites. (sighs of disgruntled)

CHEER: Hey, sweetie, after our assignment,  
let's go someplace for our romantic thing. (winks)

CHAMP: Uhh..duh...oh, man.  
Okay, Cheerleading Bear, it's a date.

(BONK! by a lamp post) (thuds)

CHAMP: Sometimes I wonder myself.

(she giggles)

CHEER: LOOK! THERE'S HIS HOUSE!

CHAMP: (head woozing) Good, Sports Fan.  
Can you tell the world to stop spinning around?

CHEER: Oh, you.

In no time...

(door knocks)

LEON: WHO IS IT!?

MOM: YOUR MOM, SON!  
I GOT SOME VISITORS TO HELP YOU OUT!  
YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHOM THEY ARE, SON!

LEON: OKAY! SEND THEM IN!

(door opens)

BOTH: Hey, Leon.

LEON: Oh, hi, Care Bears.  
Not in a comfortable mood right now, man.

CHAMP: That's why we're gonna help you out.

CHEER: No matter what the circumstances just been established.

LEON: Still not in the mood.

CHAMP: We all know you loved sports but I got a sport just for you.

LEON: Which is?

CHEER: Basketball indoors version.  
With paper balls as Basketballs to make this shot.  
Can you do it?

LEON: Sure. Whatever.

(Cheer making paper balls and putting a basket close by)  
(Champs nods)

LEON: Here goes nothing.

CHEER: Not the best cheer I heard.  
Come on, Leon, you can try.

(he saw the basket as he tossing it on the right arm)  
(he made the basket)

LEON: I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT!  
Perhaps it's fun to play and my moping problem.

CHAMP: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! LET ME TRY!

(trying to make a basket and it misses)

CHAMP: What? Ugh.

CHEER: Keep cheering up, sweetie.

So, the next one is playing Tic-Tac-Toe as Leon and Champ  
were playing while Cheer Bear continues cheering around  
but unfortunately, Champ Bear loses every time. Boy, he's just  
not in a sportsmanship spirit.

LEON: THAT WAS FUN! Champ Bear?

CHEER: Uh, oh. (finding him)

CHAMP: Can't believe this is happening to me.  
First, the light post, then, the games and now  
the spelling bee competition.  
I'm a failure.

CHEER: Cheer up, sweetie.  
At least, we're having fun together and Leon  
enjoys his company. Which is us.  
Don't be a stick in the mud.

(car drove off and mud is landed on Champ Bear)  
(he growls)

CHEER: Wrong choice of words.

CHAMP: Forget about the date.  
I'm out of here.

(he walks away as Cheer is heartbroken) (Leon gasps)

LEON: Hmm.

Later in the afternoon at the Park, Champ Bear  
is seated on the bench while moping around  
until Leon with a broken arm shows up to help Champ Bear out.

LEON: Hey, Champ.

CHAMP: Called me Chump.

LEON: Cold. So cold.  
Listen, Champ, I wanna thank you both for helping me.  
It's the most caring thing you Care Bears done.

CHAMP: You're welcome.  
Guess I'm not in the comfortable mood just like you.

LEON: When I got this, I'm upset until now.  
But when you're not good in anything, moping makes it much worse.

CHAMP: You really think so?

(he nods) (he points at Cheer crying a little)  
(Champ sighs and going straight to Cheer)

CHAMP: Cheer, I'm very sorry.  
It wasn't a sportsmanlike Care Bear to hurt you.  
Will you go out with me?

(Cheer nods and kissing him as he hugs Cheer Bear)  
(he looks at Leon as he gave him a thumbs high)

And so, both Care Bears are walking together as Leon  
waves goodbye to them. 2 weeks later, his left arm has been  
located functionally in one piece and continues to play  
so he'll never overworking himself or even moping himself. Both and the entire  
Care Bear Family are watching him with great cheer.

(Leon runs faster and help a another competitor)  
(both running and he got 2nd place and feeling great)  
(all cheering) (Leon came to hug both Cheer and Champ Bear)

CHEER: Now, that's the cheer I really like.

CHAMP: So am I, Cheer. So am I. (winks)

THE END!

 

t the Construction site, a darling thrillseeker named Jackie Burrows,  
he's 14 and willing to go on top of the building but  
his best friends: Jordan (girl) and Thomas are worried about  
him and his dangerous ideas to go places which he shouldn't do with thrills.

JORDAN: I'm not sure about this, Jackie.  
It seems pretty dangerous.

THOMAS: I agreed with Jordan here.  
Dangerous places like this could be much bad to worse.

JACKIE: NOT TO THIS THRILLSEEKER!  
This professional thrillseeker will handle any danger around.  
Watch me if you dare, guys.

(he enters to the site as both of them to stop him)  
(he climbs on the girdles one by one) (both gasping)  
(he accidentally tumbles a tool box and lands on the ground)

JORDAN: Oh, man.

THOMAS: What are you become?

(he's getting closer to the top) (he made it)

BOTH: HE DID IT! HOORAY! WHAT ARE WE THINKING!?

JACKIE: I FINALLY ACCOMPLISHING MY GOAL!

(suddenly the bolts come loose) (the girdle was about to break apart)

BOTH: OH, NO!

(Jackie gasps) (building parts about to break apart)

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear saw the situation  
and she's gonna try to contact any Care Bear around.  
But unfortunately, they've been too busy caring around the planet.

WISH: THIS IS HORRIBLE!  
THAT THRILLSEEKING TEENAGER WILL BE KILLED!  
I GOT TO GET THE CARE BEARS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

(she looks around)

WISH: Not good. Where can I find...?

CHAMP: HEY, SPORTS FAN!

WISH: OH, THANK CARING!

CHEER: Looks like you're not cheering up, Wish Bear.

TREAT HEART: What's up?

WISH: A thrillseeking teenager is endangering himself.

BRIGHT HEART: (looking at the problem) By my calculations,  
the whole structure will be collapsed.  
Endangering others as well.

CHAMP: What are we waiting for, Care Bears?  
CHARGE!

(all running)

TREAT HEART: Definitely sounds like Brave Heart.

(both girls giggling) (they are on their cloudmobile and going down  
to Earth) (the building site collapsing) (he screams while falling)

BOTH: OH, NO!

(Champ drives faster as Bright Heart grabbing his hand and pulling  
up)

BOTH: ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS!

(the site breaks apart and destroys)

Now, the site is down as the Care Bears saving the young thrillseeker  
until...

CHAMP: You okay, Jackie?

JACKIE: Fine, whatever.  
Thanks for ruining my thrillseeking opportunity.

ALL: WHAT!?

CHEER: That's not even a compliment.

TREAT HEART: You should save a proper thank you than that.

JACKIE: By ruining my goal? Hardly.  
If you excuse me, I got someplace to be thrillseek.  
See ya.

(he walks away)

BRIGHT HEART: I just don't understand that teenager.  
From his thrillseeking, he'll be a goner like that.

JORDAN: We try everything to stop him.

THOMAS: He'll never learned or listened.  
We don't know what to do.

CHAMP: Well, Sports Fans, we got a job to do.  
Let's make him be safe than sorry.  
COME ON!

(all running)

The next attempt, he tries to the bridge with a rope  
but it almost the watery moat. He stands still  
as all of them found him while he's falling.

(they gasps as Cheer Bear using her rainbow slide to  
make him back to shore) (he's mad and running)  
(all nodded "oh, brother")

The next one is climbing up the trees just like a Lumberjack  
worker as he getting closer towards to the Bee Hive.  
They came as Jackie accidentally dropping the Hive as  
Treat Heart got it on her buns.

(she screams as they're running away from the bees)  
(Jackie laughs) (Jackie gets to another tree without harm)

A little later...

THOMAS: It's not use.  
He won't listened.

JORDAN: He's done for.

CHAMP: Us Care Bears never failing our assignment.  
Almost the time like...

CHEER: No remembering that time.  
We must find him and...

BRIGHT HEART: Unfortunately, he's over there at the bull riding  
competition.

TREAT HEART: He'll be a goner with that raging bull.  
(giggles) Movie title reference.

(all mad at her)

TREAT HEART: No funny matter. LET'S GO!

ANNOUNCER: WE GOT OURSELVES A VOLUNTEER TO FACING WILD BILL!  
THE TOUGHEST BULL IN ALL THE LAND!

(the bull snarls and growls) (Jackie is smiling with confidence)

JACKIE: Okay, bull, let's get ready to rumble.

(the bull is released and prancing faster towards him)  
(bull snorts)

ALL: (gasps) WE'RE TOO LATE!

MAN: Where's your ticket?

CHAMP: We're just stopping him before he'll be pulverized.

MAN: OH, DEAR!

(bull keeps on going as Jackie moves swiftly)  
(bull turns around)

BOTH THOMAS AND JORDAN: JACKIE, THIS HAS TO STOP!  
PLEASE!

JACKIE: Huh?

(bull saw 2 teens as they gasping to moving away with fear)

JACKIE: Huh?

CHAMP: OH, NO, THEY'LL BE KILLED!

BRIGHT HEART: Time to make a brainstorming idea to save them both.

TREAT HEART: BETTER MAKE IT QUICK, BRIGHT HEART!

CHEER: WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!

JACKIE: (saw the rope) They were right.  
Thrillseeking adventures like this could get someone hurt.  
Well, I got into this mess and I end it now.

(he ran) (both of his friends are shouting with fear)  
(the bull getting closer)

CHAMP: LOOK, SPORTS FANS!

JACKIE: CARE BEARS, HELP ME THIS TIME!

ALL: GREAT IDEA!

(all of them are lassoing the bull as the bull stops  
and lying down on the ground) (tieing the bull) (the bull is defeated)  
(all cheering)

ANNOUNCER: AND THAT YOUNG COWBOY WITH THE CARE BEARS DID IT! HEE-HAW!

JORDAN: You did it.  
My hero.

(kisses on Jackie's right cheek)

JACKIE: Shucks.

THOMAS: Are you learning about this?

JACKIE: I sure did.  
Thrillseeking is very dangerous not knowing any places if it's safe.  
Never do it at all. Promise.  
I'm sorry, you guys.

BOTH: WE FORGIVE YOU!

(both hugging as Jordan kissing Jordan's right cheek)

CHEER: We did it, partners.

CHAMP: We sure are.

TREAT HEART: Everything's back the way it is.

BRIGHT HEART: (stomach growls) I'm kinda hungry for bull burgers for dinner.

(Bull whimpers)

BRIGHT HEART: Italian subs, not you, Bull.

(all giggles)

Later at Care-A-Lot...

BRIGHT HEART: Daring thrillseekers have accomplishing our goal...

CHEER: By eating 2 sub sandwiches and we got it full.

TREAT HEART: And that's no bull.

(all laughing) (Wish Bear winks at you)

The End!


	57. Crime Clown

Somewhere at the neighborhood of Gregorson, Nebreska, few younglings and teenagers  
stole few things without paying and it gets worse. A 19 year old teenager  
grabs someone's purses so quickly that few women didn't noticing it.  
Few Officers were questioning about the situation even the Chief ponders about  
it as well.

CHIEF: Unbelievable.

OFFICER: Which is, sir?

CHIEF: Few merchandises been stolen without traces of it.

OFFICER #2: It's getting worse.  
Few purses been stolen as well without any evidence.

CHIEF: THAT DOES IT!  
Us Officers just caring for all people to understand what's  
right and wrong. Wait.

OFFICER: Look no futher, sir.  
I'll contacting them, immediately. (zips)  
Forgot my brown sugar donut. (chomp and zips)

OFFICER #2: Donut breaks. (giggles)

(Chief nods)

At the alley from the neighborhood, few teenagers and younglings  
got the stolen goods and giving it the most newest evilish  
clown who hates caring and loves stealing a lot.  
CRIME CLOWN!

CRIME: Excellent, my helpers.  
Those plain dumb Officers won't noticing the crimes we made.  
Especially to those despicable care giving freaks.  
The Care Bears.  
HA HA HA HA HA HA! (clown nose makes evil noise)  
Have some pie, kids.

(pies on them as they're mad)

CRIME: LOVE THE CLASSICS!

Meanwhile...at Care-A-Lot.

TENDERHEART: Well, Cheer, you're becoming the most  
cheerfully happiest Care Bear ever.

CHEER: Yes, I am, Tenderheart.  
I'm always love being a Care Bear without...

WISH: COME QUICKLY TO THE HALL OF HEARTS!

(she ran quickly)

CHEER: Any problems til now.

TENDERHEART: LET'S GO!

(they saw the signal by Morse code of his badge)

BRAVE HEART: It's the Officer from the Police Station.  
What's he saying, Wish Bear?

WISH: "Come quickly to the Station. Urgent. Way worse."

GRUMPY: Sounds really bad.

TENDERHEART: Well, it's very important to them so we must go.

BRAVE HEART: What are we waiting for? CHARGE!

(crash on the front door) (thuds) (door opens by itself)

GRUMPY: Don't quit your day job.

SWIFT HEART: Come on, Grumpster, let's be quick like a bunny.

(all leaving towards to the Police Station)

CHIEF: Thanks for coming, Care Bears.

BRIGHT HEART: What can we do for you, sir?

CHIEF: Everywhere there's a crime and all the stuff been stolen.  
Without any fingerprints or evidence.  
This is getting unorthodox.

CHEER: I am not cheering about that.

BRIGHT HEART: We can search every neighborhood parts to stop this.

TENDERHEART: Great idea.  
We'll split up into 2 groups to stomp crime.

BRAVE HEART: DON'T WORRY, SIR!  
THE CARE BEARS ARE UNBEATABLE! LET'S GO!  
CHARGE!

(he ran til he got bumped by a Police Officer)

BRAVE HEART: (giggles nervously) Sorry about that.

ALL: Oh, boy. (nods)

So, then, the Care Bears are searching everywhere in the neighborhood  
to find something in figuring out the crime wave situation.  
Until Bright Heart found one 7 year old.

BRIGHT HEART: Huh? A little boy is grabbing a T-Short.  
HE TOOK OFF WITHOUT PAYING! HEY, YOU! STOP!

(the boy gasps and ran quickly)

BRIGHT HEART: (got his CB talkie on) Care Bears, I found a culprit.  
It's a young boy.

TENDERHEART: (on speaker) Roger that, Bright Heart.  
Follow him.

BRIGHT HEART: WILL DO!

(he moves his cloud car faster until a cream pie to make him  
crashing towards the trees)

BRIGHT HEART: HEY! WHO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!? WHAT THE...!?

(CRASH!) (he fell down on the bushes)  
(all Care Bears landed and helping Bright Heart up)

CHEER: You okay, Bright Heart?

BRIGHT HEART: I am but got cream pied.  
(licks) Delicious.

BRAVE HEART: There's no time for eating, Bright Heart.

GRUMPY: Wait. Cream pies came out of nowhere.  
It came from over there at the alley.

SWIFT HEART: Maybe we can find out who's responsible.  
LET'S GO!

BRAVE HEART: CHARGE! (got hit by a light post)

ALL: Never mind.

(all heading towards there until a scary clown face entrance appears  
and trapping them)

WISH: OH, NO! WE'RE TRAPPED!

It looks like the evil Crime Clown just capturing the Care Bears  
so he can taking over the entire neighborhood with crimes everywhere  
without anyone to stop him. Tenderheart is taking charge with his night light  
of his tummy symbol.

TENDERHEART: Okay, everyone, let me light the way.  
(tummy symbol shines) Well, I guess I was shining the darkest day.  
(giggles) Come on. Let's find the villain.

(all walking together) (clown faces as they got scared)  
(shivers a little)

CRIME CLOWN: WELCOME, CARE BEARS!

ALL: (gasps) Who are you?

CRIME CLOWN: CRIME CLOWN! THE CLOWNING EVIL PRINCE OF CRIME!  
NOTHING'LL STOP ME BY USING MY NEW ASSISTANTS! (whistles)

(they came with their pies to cream them with hatred)

TENDERHEART: YOU ARE WORSE THAN PIE MAN, CRIME CLOWN!

CRIME CLOWN: Because Pie Man is right here.  
Using his ingredients to make them as slaves with crimes.  
(funny clown laugh with hatred)

CHEER: NOT VERY CHEERFUL, CLOWN!

BRAVE HEART: YOU'LL PAY FOR USING THEM FOR YOUR EVIL NEEDS!

SWIFT HEART: WE'LL STOP YOU!

GRUMPY: As the words from Lotsa Heart Elephant;  
AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

CRIME CLOWN: GET REAL, FREAKS! KIDS, MAKE THEM EVIL!  
(laughing evilly)

TENDERHEART: CARE BEARS, SCATTER AND RUN!

(they scattering as they ran) (kids and teens are tossing the pies)  
(cannonball shows up and launching bombs) (Wish, Cheer and Grumpy gasping)  
(they dodging it as the balls exploding) (kids and teens standing still)

GRUMPY: Ladies, we're in trouble now.  
Can we go home to eat?

(both ladies mad at him)

TENDERHEART: Brave Heart, Swift Heart, Brave Heart, Bright Heart, we're surrounded.

(the cannons came and blasting more cannonballs to explode them away)  
(they hopping away) (explosions)

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR STARE AT THEM!

(they staring the cannons) (didn't worked)

BRAVE HEART: IT'S NO USE, TENDERHEART!  
OUR STARES AREN'T WORKING!

BRIGHT HEART: I got a brainstorming idea for this predicament.  
FOLLOW ME!

SWIFT HEART: I hope it's a swift one.

(the cannons approaching towards them) (lights up as they duck and cover)  
(both cannons destroyed) (all smiling and gonna saving the rest)  
(they staring at the clown villain) (he gasps and got pushed away)

PIE MAN: Huh? Where am I?

WISH: We got you there, Pie Man.  
Why helping him?

PIE MAN: I was kidnapped by a clown car  
and can't remember anything.

BRIGHT HEART: Hmm. That ingenious clown.  
You manipulating him with your antics to make him not remembering.

CRIME CLOWN: To each it's own, purple raccoon.  
My reinforcements will stomp you.

(all surrounding them)

GRUMPY: Perfect.

SWIFT HEART: We're done for.

CHEER: Maybe a Care Bear Stare will saving them.

(all nodded)

ALL: COUNTDOWN! 4, 3, 2, 1! STARE!

(they staring at them as they stopped and wondering in confusion)

CRIME CLOWN: WHAT!?

KID #1: YOU MAKE US DO BAD THINGS!

GIRL: I NEVER LIKE EVIL CLOWNS LIKE YOU!

TEENAGER GIRL: LET'S CREAM HIM GOOD!

(they giving him the cream pie as he got trapped by his lion trap)

ALL CARE BEARS: HOORAY! WE DID IT!

WISH: If only I wish I could. (winks)

PIE MAN: I'll see you later but right now, I'm leaving. (opens the door and closed)

ALL KIDS AND TEENS: THANKS, CARE BEARS!

(all hugging) (Crime Clown honk once more and sighs)

And so, the crime wave has been dissipated as all  
the neighborhood kids and teens returning all the stolen goods  
and saying sorry for what they did. The Officers are overjoyed.

CHIEF: Thank you, Care Bears.  
We can't thank you enough for all you did.

TENDERHEART: We always doing the caring things around.

KIDS: Also doing crimes is very bad and we'll getting ourselves  
into trouble.

TEENAGER GIRL: Not to mention, much worse consequences, too.

WISH: Just like my Freddy.  
Glad he's in the caring side like them.

GRUMPY: What about that clownish villain?

BRAVE HEART: Look at this.

(they throw pies at the clown villain and he hates it)

CRIME CLOWN: I HATE COMEDY!

ALL: US!? WE LOVED THE CLASSICS! (all laughing)

THE END!


	58. Technology

During the new generation came to the entire world as Wish Bear  
was looking with her staroscope until many people never  
shows up by...new technology.

WISH: Hmm. That's strange.  
Nobody's around.  
Many people don't want to go outside at the Park either.  
What gives?  
Huh?

(getting a closer look) (Man with a touchscreen phone)  
(texting and almost got pushed by a woman)

WISH: Seriously?

GIRL: No way, girl.  
Boys could be troublesome sometimes at my School.  
Yeah. Got another call so later. (pressing the buttons)

WISH: I don't believe it.

BOY: (looking at screen pad tablet) I'm gonna make it to the higher score, man.  
(pressing the buttons) DARN IT!

WISH: Why?

WOMAN: Wanna go outside?

TEENAGER GIRL: Not now.  
Got many textings to be finished, Mom.  
See ya.

(she shrugs and leaving)

WISH: THAT'S IT!  
WHY TECHNOLOGY JUST TRUMATIZING THEMSELVES IN THIS GENERATION!?  
I need to relax somewhere. (walks away)

As Wish Bear leaving the scene, something's happening  
at the Hall of Hearts by Bright Heart Raccoon with new things  
in the future of caring. With new technology.

BRIGHT HEART: With a few adjustments and they're finished.

TENDERHEART: Boy, Bright Heart, you're getting overtime with this stuff.  
What is it?

BRIGHT HEART: Well, this is the 21st century and  
we need nice technology. With caring.  
I got H-Phones with safety settings for the little cubs.

TENDERHEART: Just like you and 3 others got phones before.

BRIGHT HEART: Take them back but only 1 phone.  
I constructing the shape, with location grid, contact list and with more caring.  
Also here's my achievement...THE H-DRONE!

(the H-Drone flying and recording them in one camera)

TENDERHEART: Magnificently futuristic.  
This'll contacting us less than 1 minute for helping others.  
I hope it'll make everything better in caring.

WISH: If I had to see another technological thing...  
(H-Drone is behind her) Huh? AHH!

TENDERHEART: (on remote controller) Nice inventions.  
The best...

WISH: NO! WORSE! WHY TECH CRUD IS RUINING MY LIFE!?  
I HATE IT!

BRIGHT HEART: I think you better turn it off.

TENDERHEART: Gotcha. (turns off as he grab it)  
Sorry about that, Wish Bear.  
I was testing...

WISH: Why approving that not so smart raccoon's ideas?

BRIGHT HEART: HEY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP OUR FUTURE!

WISH: FORGET IT, SMART BOY!  
THIS FUTURE STINKS LIKE YOUR ARMPITS!  
I HAD ENOUGH! HHPH! (walks away)

TENDERHEART: She better take decafe in hot chocolate.

BRAVE HEART: Look at my selfie.  
It's breathtaking.

LOTSA HEART: That's nothing.  
I got a better picture in this phone.  
And that's the truth.

(she growls and leaving in tears)

BOTH: Huh? (shrugs)

Wish Bear just can't get away from the evil technology by  
Bright Heart Raccoon as she finding someone in need with caring  
until one 14 female teenager: Samantha Harrison. Just texting like  
everyone else ignoring her Mom or anyone else.

WISH: I'm gonna find someone without that crud. (looking at her staroscope)

SAMANTHA: (texting her phone) Like I never do that.  
Besides got nothing else to do now.  
I better chat with someone so gotta go.

(door opens)

MOM: Samantha, we're going out to the Park.  
Hey, young lady, are you gonna continuing texting forever?

(Samantha looks at her and ingores)

MOM: (mad) I should'nt buy that phone.

(door slams)

SAMANTHA: Moms.

WISH: That's it. I got to stop this mess.

(she's on the cloud car and going down to Samantha's room)  
(crashed on the wall as she got clothes on her head)

WISH: Fashion statement.  
Samantha. Samantha. (mad and shouts at her) SAMANTHA!

SAMANTHA: UGH! WHY THE HECK!? Wish Bear?

WISH: This is why you younglings shouldn't ignoring parents.  
Why texting?

SAMANTHA: It's a new thing. People texting all the time.

WISH: And disrespecting people is making it worse like that.

SAMANTHA: I had no time for this. (grabs her phone and continue texting)

WISH: Your Mother was right.  
She shouldn't bought that phone.

(door slams) (Samantha stops and looking at the window feeling worried)

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, someone came and grabs the phone  
by the most vicious uncaring villain named Vain the Harmful  
and taking it to his evil castle for his vicious idea in history.

VAIN: So Wish Bear doesn't like technology, eh?  
But I do.  
This wonderful device will put a uncaring curse on everyone.  
AND I WILL UNCARING THE ENTIRE WORLD! (sinister laughing)

(starts blowing into the phone with his evil curse clouds)  
(everyone got affected)

BABY TUGS: LOOK, GRAMS, WE ARE WATCHING KIDS CARTOONS WITH THIS!

GRAMS: That's nice.  
Better put it away for...uhh...

BABY HUGS: Something's wrong with Grams, Tugs.

(both of them affected and does everyone except for Tenderheart and Bright Heart)

TENDERHEART: Huh?  
Brave Heart? Lotsa Heart? My love of my life?

BRIGHT HEART: It's no use, Tenderheart.  
Nothing's gonna make 'em back to normal.

TENDERHEART: Something's happening to your technology stuff.  
All filled up with purple stuff.

BOTH: PURPLE STUFF!? VAIN THE HARMFUL!

Meanwhile back on Earth, Wish Bear is at the Park feeling so upset  
of technology stuff everywhere until the people got affected by  
Vain's puprle magic.

WISH: I wish I were back in the 80's. We were created that time.  
Only better. (sighs)

(people are coming towards to Wish Bear)

SAMANTHA: Wish Bear?

WISH: What do you want?

SAMANTHA: Ouch. I guess I deserve it.  
Sorry for ignoring you and my Mom.  
Huh? (purple stuff on the phone) EEE!

(phone dropped) (purple stuff comes out)

SAMANTHA: Does my phone does that?

WISH: No, but I know who it is.

(Vain the Harmful with the corrupted phone)

VAIN: Hello, ladies.

BOTH: Seriously?

VAIN: Impressions aren't everything.  
Besides this wonderful device will determined of world's uncaringness.  
Now, my fun has already begun.  
NEW FRIENDS, DISPOSE OF THEM!

(all affected people are tossing heavy objects as they dodging them)  
(Care Bears are gonna hurt Tenderheart and Bright Heart) (they going to their  
vehicle and moving to Earth)

TENDERHEART: OH, NO! VAIN IS THERE HOLDING OUR FRIENDS AS CAPTIVES!

BRIGHT HEART: It's my fault.  
I want to make it a better future in caring.  
Wish Bear's right. I'm not smart.

(H-Drone not affected and helping Wish Bear out)

BOTH: WHAT!?

BOTH GIRLS: HUH!?

(H-Drone came and about to help them both)

SAMANTHA: What is that?

WISH: Bright Heart's new invention.

VAIN: Huh? What kind of thing is that?

H-DRONE: (computer voice) Commencing in stare. Countdown.  
4...3...2...1! STARE!

(staring power at him) (he groans)

BOTH: COOL!

(Vain's power dissipated) (everyone's back to normal)

VAIN: I WILL DESTROY YOU! (his powerful breath is growing)

WISH: CARE BEARS, LET'S HELP OUR NEW FRIEND!

ALL CARE BEARS: COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(staring powers on Vain more and in pain)

VAIN: STOP! NO MORE! I MUST USE THIS PHONE TO CONTINUE MY MAYHEM!

SAMANTHA: It's my fault for texting too much.  
I must smash it NOW!

(she ran and grabs it)

VAIN: HEY! GIVE ME THAT BACK!

SAMANTHA: YOU WANT IT!? HERE IT IS!

(smashed it and his powers are gone) (all cheering)  
(all Care Bears surrounding him) (Vain laughs nervously)

VAIN: Gotta go. (POOF!)

BRIGHT HEART: Sorry, Wish Bear, I was trying to help.

WISH: It's my fault. For hurting your feelings.  
Boy, this invention saves our lives. Thanks.

H-DRONE: No problem-o.

(all laughing)

SAMANTHA: We loved technology but we need something more.  
Being with family. Sorry, Mom. (she hugs her Mom)

MAYOR: That's why we got your connection to your H-Phones.  
Don't text while driving or something important.  
Use it responsibly.

ALL: AND HOW!

BRIGHT HEART: (using settings) Security settings as well.

(Samantha texting to Wish Bear "Luv u, Wish bear")  
(she smiles and hugs)

BRAVE HEART: Uhh...my phone died. Need recharging.

(all laughs)

Meanwhile...

VAIN: I hate technology. Uhh...oofth...man. (slips and falls)

USED TECHNOLOGY RESPONSIBLY!

The end!


	59. The Care Bears Save Toyland

Once upon a time, a week before Christmas, a place fills with love and joy  
but it was...Toyland.

(place is rotten) (smoke and dusts) (all robot soldiers with laser guns  
patrolling the area and making sure there's nothing or nobody to harm  
the evil villain toy robot's new Kingdom)

V-BOT: Magnificent.  
Everything is all I want.  
Nothing'll to harm my new Kingdom even someone with care.

(the Nutcracker Prince and the Sugarplum Fairy are feeling sad)

Christmastime is gonna be ruined if someone dare and nothing'll to stop until someone  
with care. The Care Bears.

Care Bear Adventures Presents

CARE BEARS SAVING TOYLAND  
A Care Bears Christmas Adventure

Now, at Care-A-Lot, the entire Care Bear Family are preparing  
the season they really so much. Christmastime.  
At the Hall of Hearts, Wish Bear just looking the tree until  
she remembers the fallen starts.

WISH: Christmastime is here.  
Reminds me of that time I'm not here till now.

FREDDY: Hi, there, sweetie.  
Remembering about something that last Christmas?

WISH: Yes.  
I'm glad my wish just came true.  
Also glad I'm loving you as my new boyfriend.

FREDDY: I always be. (kisses)

(Heart Meter goes down) (both gasps)

BOTH: THE CARING METER IS DOWN!

LOVE-A-LOT: What did you want for Christmas this year, my sweet?

TENDERHEART: Well, you're still my Christmas present.  
That's what it counts.

FUNSHINE: GUYS, SOMETHING JUST HAPPENED! COME ON! (zips)

LOVE-A-LOT: Let's discuss this later. Come on.

TENDERHEART: I hope it's not a tie. Not my thing.

So, then, the entire Care Bear Family seeing something devastating.  
Which it's not a song to sing.  
The Elders; Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear came  
as they something in vain. Especially on Christmastime.

TRUE HEART: Something's definitely going on here especially  
on Christmastime.

NOBLE HEART: That distrubance ain't from planet Earth.  
Is gotta be elsewhere out there somewhere. But what?

MANDY: Bright Heart, what about that invention of yours?

BRIGHT HEART: GREAT THINKING, MY SWEET!  
H-Drone, find that distrubance and do it quickly.

(H-Drone flew off to find the bad happening until it saw  
the black door opening in the middle of the Park with  
Christmas stuff in it)

H-DRONE: Bright Heart, found distrubance.  
At the City Park. Almost fimiliar.

(they looking at the H-Phone)

TENDERHEART: Is that portable door from Toyland.  
Our original adventure to save Christmas and the Nutcracker.

BRAVE HEART: I remember that time.  
Whatever it is, we must investigate before Christmas.

TRUE HEART: Indeed.  
We must entering Toyland and find out what.

NOBLE HEART: All of us will have to go on this dangerous mission.

GRAMS: Except you two.  
You're staying with me for your own safety.

BOTH: Uhh...

TRUE HEART: That settles it. Come on, Family.

MANDY: Shoot.

BRAVE HEART: What is it?

MANDY: I forgot my make up.

(all thuds of embarrassment) (Bright Heart nods and facepalm)

GRUMPY: Why it's always happening to me?

Now, the entire Care Bear Family are ready til Q-Bot and Shrieky even Leon  
so they go to Toyland and saving it so their new adventure has begun.

LEON: Hmm. About what you said, Care Bears, this portal  
will take us there.

Q-BOT: I hope something good will come on Christmas.

SHRIEKY: Me, too.  
My magic mirror is ready in action.  
Let's go.

LOTSA HEART: And that's the truth.

(all entering inside as the portal about to disappeared)  
(both cubs entering as Grams Bear about to stop them)  
(they all entering) (portal vanished)

Later, the portal appears, in the middle of the Christmas Tree Forest  
and then it disappears.

(all thudded)

TENDERHEART: Remind me to give that portal a raise.

LOVE-A-LOT: No time for jokes. Look.

(all gasping) (the entire forest, villages, everything in it got  
destroyed and smoked)

POLITE: This isn't Toyland I didn't remembered it.

PERFECT: It smells like armpit. Eww.

GOOD LUCK: Whomever did this, will pay dearly.  
What are we gonna do, Tenderheart?

TENDERHEART: It can't be the Visser.  
He's long gone.

Suddenly...

(a toy robot with laser ray gun came)

TOY ROBOT: HALT! YOU'RE TRESPASSING V-BOT'S TERRITORY!

(all gasps)

Q-BOT: V-Bot. No, you didn't.

ALL: A TOY ROBOT!?

GRUMPY: Thought it could be something much dangerous than a toy robot.

TOY ROBOT: SURRENDER OR BE DESTROYED!

LOTSA HEART: Well, that little toy laser ain't gonna hurt  
us and that's the truth.

TOY ROBOT: Oh, really?

(laser blasts and destroys the Christmas tree) (all gasps)

LOTSA HEART: I COULD BE WRONG!

TRUE HEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, STARE THAT ROBOT!

ALL: 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!

(all staring at the robot but it didn't worked) (laser blasts) (explosions)

FREDDY: THAT DOES IT! I NEED YOUR STARE!  
STARE AT MY MEDALLION!

(all staring his Medallion)

FREDDY: CARE BEAR STARE!

(staring power in full potential)  
(Toy Robot blast through as Freddy got zapped)

WISH: (gasps) FREDDY! (got him and crying and being mad)  
YOU MONSTROUS ROBOT!

NOBLE HEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, RETREAT AND GOING ELSEWHERE THAN HERE!

(all leaving) (laser blasts with explosions)

BRAVE HEART: THIS ISN'T A CHRISTMAS BLAST I WAS THINKING OF!  
YOW!

GRUMPY: MUST GET GOING!

SWIFT HEART: GRAB MY ARM AND WE'LL BE QUICK AS A BUNNY!

(he did and both of them are moving out) (fire blaze)  
(Magic Mirror power at the robot) (cream pie by Q-Bot) (Leon spits out strawberry  
float lake water) (robot continues to blast) (explosions) (fire blazing)

BABY HUGS: We're back in Toyland, Tugs.

BABY TUGS: I know, Hugs.  
We can find something we want for Christmas.

GRAMS BEAR: Not when I'm here with you.

BOTH: GRAMS BEAR!

GRAMS BEAR: You shouldn't be going without a adult.  
It's dangerous around here. (gasps) Oh, my stars.  
What happened here?

BOTH: BETTER ASK THEM, GRAMS!

(12 Toy Robots surrounding them) (locks laser gun)

BABY HUGS: Cool toy gun. I want one.

BABY TUGS: Me, too.

GRAMS: Kids. (nods)

Now, the Care Bear Family are in trouble as more  
reinforcements coming on a double.  
Meanwhile back at the Castle, the evil villain named V-Bot  
enjoys it without a hastle.

V-BOT: Wonderfully wonderment.  
Those retched do gooders won't interfere.

NUTCRACKER: The Care Bears.  
YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN THEY RESCUE ME!

(Sugarplum Fairy nods)

V-BOT: SILENCE, FOOLS!  
Those despicable beary fools are on their run.  
Nothing cannot stop my forces.  
Christmastime will be destroyed. (laughing evilly)

TOY GUARD BOT: Sire, we got trespassers apprehended.

NUTCRACKER: BABY CUBS! Who are you?

GRAMS: Grams Bear, you Majesty.  
So you're the one whom made the Meter turning to 0.

V-BOT: Sure did.  
Stay for a while until you're really older.

BABY CUBS: HEY, DON'T TALK TO GRAMS BEAR LIKE THAT!

V-BOT: SILENCE! Take them to their cells.  
I will deal with them much later.

(they taking them to their Dungeon)

It looks like our heroes are in trouble.  
And then, much more devastating things just make much double.  
Meanwhile back at the Christmas Tree Forest,  
they went inside the cave to rest.

(all breathing for a while)

TENDERHEART: We're safe for now.

LOVE-A-LOT: Except for one, my love.  
Freddy got hurt from the laser ray.

TENDERHEART: We got to destroy those toy robots before they'll  
annihilating Christmas and Toyland.

BRIGHT HEART: Hmm. I could find their weakpoints.  
My H-Drone will find it.

GRUMPY: I hope it does because it doesn't do microwave popcorn.

ALL: GRUMPY!

GRUMPY: Sorry. Bad joke.

WISH: Freddy, I hope you're not a goner because it'll break my heart.  
(sniffs with a tear)

FREDDY: (groans) I'm okay. My medallion saves me.  
Oh, crud, it's destroyed. Useless. Just junk.

NOBLE HEART: Don't worry, we'll make it better than before.  
In the meantime, let's rest for now. (True Heart hugs and smiles)

LOYAL HEART: Can anyone tell me where's the bathroom?  
Gotta go the little pup's hyrdant.

ALL: UGH! EEW! COME ON!

Meanwhile back at the Castle, they'll figure it out something  
without a hastle.

GRAMS: We got to figure it out someway to leave this cruel dungeon.

BABY TUGS: Those laser rays looking cool.  
Must get that toy.

BABY HUGS: Just like those Sci Fi action movies.

(pretending to zap with their pretend ray guns)

GRAMS: WE'LL DISCUSS THIS LATER, OKAY!?  
WE MUST LEAVE THIS AWFUL PLACE AND HELPING THE NUTCRACKER!  
Hmm. Care Bear Stare.

(using her power penetrating the door)

GRAMS: NICE! ALL RIGHT, MY LITTLE CUBS, LET'S GO! Huh?

(they still pretending to zap each other) (she grabs them both)  
(they went out) (robot soldier trying to stop them) (her stare at it but it didn't worked)  
(laser ray blasts at them) (explosions)

BABY TUGS: HEY, MR. ROBOTO, CAN I BORROW YOUR RAY GUN!?

BABY HUGS: I WANNA TO TOUCH IT!

GRAMS: NOT A GOOD...

(she got zapped) (thuds)

BOTH: (gasps) GRAMS BEAR! Oh, Grams Bear.  
(crying a little)

BABY TUGS: (growls) THIS ISN'T A WAY TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!  
Let's stare that ceiling hard.

BABY HUGS: I'm with you, Tugs.  
Let's do it for Grams Bear.

BOTH: 4...3...2...1! STARE!

(staring at the ceiling as it collasping at the robot) (robot got smashed and exploded)  
(Baby Hugs hold the gun and mad) (toss it on the wall) (destroyed)

BABY TUGS: I thought you want to...

BABY HUGS: Grams was right.  
Those guns are so dangerous and it could hurt someone.  
Like her.

BABY TUGS: I never knew that.  
Come on, we must get Grams Bear out.

(she nodded as they try until they found a wheelbarrow and took off)

Now, they must find the rest of the family before it's too late.  
About something just about to hurt without the wait.

(H-Drone recording the Robot soldiers kept guarding)  
(one brick fell on one of the robots and got smashed) (explosions)

H-DRONE: Weakness found. Must retrieve information.

TOY SOLDIER: Not this time. (laser at the H-Drone and got exploded)

BRIGHT HEART: Oh, no. My brilliant invention annihilated.  
Darn it.

MANDY: At least, we found the info about their weakpoints.  
(H-Phone red beeps) What is it now? More unfortunate news, I hope.

(text message: Mandy, us and Grams become captives inside Nutcracker's  
Need help and hurry. Baby ubs, I mean Hugs.)

MANDY: THEY GOT THE CUBS AND GRAMS BEAR!

Q-BOT: WE GOT TO RESCUE THEM!

NOBLE HEART: Nutcracker's Castle? I think he got captive as well.

TRUE HEART: Let's get it going.

BRAVE HEART: BRAVE HEART TO THE RESCUE! CHARGE! (zooms and crash)

(on the tree)

SWIFT HEART: Sometimes I wonder about your charging thing to make it funnier.  
(giggles)

(he growls)

GRUMPY: Let's go and save Christmas.

(all going straight forward towards the castle)  
(toy robots kept guarding) (beeping)

TOY ROBOTS: INTRUDERS! MUST BE DESTROYED! (laser blasts) (explosions)

TENDERHEART: LOOK OUT!

(zaps with explosions)

MANDY: THERE'S NO WAY TO GO IN THERE!

SHRIEKY: Maybe I can use my Shriek to hurt their circuits.  
Hold on to your ears including you, Q-Bot.

(all covering their ears)  
(she shrieks loudly as the robots cannot withstand her shrieks)  
(short circuit them all) (explosions) (the drawbridge fell)  
(all cheering)

MANDY: NICE WORK, SHRIEKY!

SHRIEKY: Nothing to it.  
Let's save everything and Christmas.

(all entering the place)

PLAYFUL HEART: Don't mind us. We're just passing through. (giggles)

PROUD HEART: Come on, Playful Heart.

PLAYFUL HEART: It's just a joke.

Now, the evil villain will be defeated from the goodness from them.  
But he got something which they didn't know what hit 'em.

HARMONY: Darling, I hope we'll rescue them before Christmas is ruined.

FLIGHT HEART: Don't worry, my Harmony, nothing'll hurt caring and Christmas.  
All we have to do is making a...

V-BOT: A SURPRISE ATTACK! (laughs)

(all robots surrounding them)

GRUMPY: Hey, fellas, wanna play checkers? (Swift Heart facepalm)

TENDERHEART: YOU'RE THE ONE FOR DESTROYING TOYLAND!  
YOU BETTER MAKE EVERYTHING FIXABLE AGAIN, YOU ROTTEN ROBOT!

V-BOT: Not way, no how. (laughs)

Q-BOT: V-BOT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!

ALL: V-BOT!?

TRUE HEART: You know him?

As Q-Bot explain about the monstrous robot from a long time ago,  
the flasback just showing how it goes.

Q-BOT: Yes. 10 years ago, me and V-Bot were toy robots.  
We were Toyland protectors to protect everything and everyone.  
Till the evil Visser came.

(Visser came to take over Toyland with rats)  
(robots fighting them) (V-Bot left)

Q-BOT: We were outnumbered royally as V-Bot disappeared.  
He betray me. His circuits just changed into evil.

TENDERHEART: What else happened that time?

Q-BOT: V-Bot reprogramming the toy robots to do his bidding.  
Even V-Bot destroy the Visser.

(zaps him hard as he splashes down in death)

Q-BOT: I tried to stop him until...

(the lightning strikes Q-Bot fully rusted as the portal appears)  
(2 Toy Robots tossing it there) (pops out and lands in the middle of  
the Forest of Feelings) (both Grumpy and Bright Heart came)

Q-BOT: Thanks to Grumpy and Bright Heart, I'm well and still caring.

V-BOT: Disgusting story, brother.  
You'll be scrap metal and them as wood by me.

(using his powers to make half of the Care Bears, Shrieky and Leon  
as wood)

ALL: OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!

FREDDY: Wish Bear. CHANGE HER BACK!

V-BOT: Never.  
To make it more wonderful...(snaps his finger)

(one Toy Robot got the flamethrower)

SWIFT HEART: (gasps) NO! STOP! YOU'LL NEVER HARM MY SWEETHEART WITH FIRE!

V-BOT: STAND BACK OR YOU'LL BECOME ONE OF THEM!

(she gasps)

CHEER: That's not nice.  
I will destroy your firy robot with my rainbow stare.  
STARE!

(using her rainbow power) (robot burning the rainbow power to dust)  
(V-Bot laughs evilly)

It looks like their mission just failed  
and soon Christmastime will be nailed.  
The remaining Care Bear Family are leaving without them.  
But nothing's gonna stop him.

FREDDY: EVERYONE, LET'S GET GRAMS AND THE CUBS!  
RUN NOW!

(12 Care Bears, Mandy and Freddy are leaving) (V-Bot laughs)  
(Nutcracker and Sugarplum Fairy are sighing with tears)

GRAMS BEAR: I'm okay, my little ones.  
You can stop the Taxi service.

BABY HUGS: Sorry for not realizing about those ray guns.  
They're dangerous.

BABY TUGS: Maybe something in safety could be fun.  
Let's find a way to...

ALL: CUBS! GRAMS!

GRAMS: Am I glad to see you all in once piece.

MANDY: Only half of us are wooden pieces.

FREDDY: We failed Christmas. (sniffs) Wish Bear.

BABY TUGS: CARE BEARS NEVER FAIL A MISSION NO MATTER WHAT!  
WE MUST FIGHT BACK!

MANDY: With what? It's too late.

SECRET: Tenderheart said those words, Mandy.  
It's never too late if you care enough.

MANDY: You're right.  
We know their weakness.

FRIEND: And friends never stop friendship like this.  
Come on. Let's save Toyland.

(all going back as the toy robots start blasting) (they collecting  
fallen bricks and tossing at their heads) (heads got smashed up and exploded)  
(V-Bot gasps)

ALL: YOU SOLDIERS WILL NEVER WIN!

NUTCRACKER: WELL DONE, CARE BEARS!  
THAT'LL TEACH THEM IN RUINING MY WONDERFUL HOME!  
(Sugarplum Fairy nods)

V-BOT: NO MATTER! I WILL WIN!

(he grabs the flamethrower)

ALL: OH, NO!

(Baby Tugs grabbing a carrot and stuffing it inside)  
(he starts lighting up by mistake)

V-BOT: UH, OH!

(exploded and so is V-Bot short circuit) (everyone are back to normal)  
(all cheering)

FREDDY: WISH BEAR!

WISH: FREDDY! (hugs and kisses)

(few couples kissing and hugging) (Nutcracker and the Sugarplum Fairy  
are free)

NUTCRACKER: Baby Tugs, that was a noble thing to do.  
Your caringess and courage to save Toyland and Christmas.  
I'm in debt to you.

BABY TUGS: Aww, shucks, nothing'll hurt caring and sharing  
especially on Christmas.

GRAMS: I'm very proud of you, my little hero.

BABY HUGS: Me, too. (hugs him)

BRAVE HEART: We're so sorry about your home.  
It's a disaster.

BRIGHT HEART: Not to worry, Brave Heart, me and Grumpy  
even all of us to save Toyland.

GRUMPY: Sure. We can do that.  
Besides it's Christmastime.

SWIFT HEART: Let's be like a bunny and hop to it.

(all laughing)

And so, with their help, they reconstructing robots to wooden like  
toy soldiers to rebuilding Toyland. Without that evil welp.  
From paint job, replanting Cotton Candy  
trees, no slob, Christmas trees, building blocks, cloudy made of sugar work and  
everything in it without a jerk. Toyland is never been more beautiful than ever.  
They'll make Christmas even the Nutcracker's place staying like this forever.

(the toy soldiers playing their bugle)  
(the Nutcracker, the Sugarplum Fairy and the Care Bear Family approaching towards  
to a brand new Castle) (all bow down to the Prince)

NUTCRACKER: Let there be known that our friends: the Care Bears Family  
as heroes for saving Toyland. Even Baby Tugs, too.

(he got his hero medal made of candy) (he's about to lick but refuse)

NUTCRACKER: To make it more wonderful, come back here on Christmas Eve  
for a special celebration.

ALL: WE WILL!

WISH: Hmm. I wanna be a Ballet Dancer for Christmas.

FREDDY: Hmm. Prehaps it'll be wonderful in that day.

So, Christmas Eve has come and the biggest celebration has begun.  
Everything with deliciously great spread and more surprises lying ahead.

NOBLE HEART: Thanks for inviting us, you Majesty.  
Christmas is never been wonderful like this.

PLAYFUL HEART: Not to mention, the wonderful presents like this.  
(cream pie as everyone laughing) Almost wonderful. (slurping) Yummy.

TRUE HEART: And our hero, Baby Tugs, is playing a Nutcracker present.

GRAMS: Thought you want a Laser Gun.

BABY TUGS: Nah. Too dangerous but this one is really cool.

BABY HUGS: This is the best Christmas ever.

FREDDY: Sweetheart?

WISH: Yes?

FREDDY: Here. A present from me for you.

(Wish Bear opening her present and it's a Ballet outfit)

WISH: OH, FREDDY! IT'S WONDERFUL! I LOVE IT!  
But I don't know how to dance like a Nutcracker Suite players.

LOTSA HEART: Perhaps I can.  
Like Champ Bear always said, "practice, practice and more practice."  
Let's work it out together.

Later...

FLIGHT HEART: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting to celebrate the most  
wonderful time of the year. To play for the Nutcracker Suite play...  
MISS WISH BEAR!

(all applauding) (the Nutcracker Suite plays as Wish Bear moves)  
(she's making her moves from the Ballet as Lotsa Heart instructing her)  
(all smiling) (Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot as well as the couples hugging)  
(Freddy smiles with a tear)

FREDDY: That's my Wish Bear.

LOVE-A-LOT: Merry Christmas, sweetheart.

TENDERHEART: Merry Christmas, Love-A-Lot.  
And to you out there...

ALL: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE, EVERYWHERE!

(BURP! by Grumpy)

GRUMPY: Oops. Excuse me.

SWIFT HEART: Oh, boy.

(all laughing)

And they lived happily ever after and hope your Christmas  
will sharing, caring even joy forever.  
Merry Christmas to all with love ones one and all without recall.

THE END!


	60. The Care Bears Meet Skull Heart

Somewhere in the skies, a motorcyclist is approaching towards  
to the wonderful place where the Care Bears lived: Care-A-Lot.  
He's a evil Biker whom hates everything cute or caring.  
His name is Skull Heart. 

SKULL HEART: Geez.  
Such beauty.  
Disgusting smell.  
Lovely rainbows everywhere.   
Must be Care-A-Lot.   
Must destroy everything without care.

(he zooms faster) 

LOVE-A-LOT: Such a wonderful day with caring, my love.

TENDERHEART: Absolutely, Love-A-Lot.  
Nothing'll ruining our wonderful day at all. 

(smoke coming from Skull Heart)   
(they sniffs and coughs) 

TENDERHEART: WHERE THAT SMOKING CLOUDS COMING FROM!?!

LOVE-A-LOT: (coughs) NOT SO SURE!  
IT CAN'T BE PROFESSOR COLDHEART OR NO HEART OR ANY VILLAIN!

TENDERHEART: LOOK! 

(they coughing as Skull Heart stops and gets out of his bike) 

SKULL HEART: Hey.

TENDERHEART: Sir, will you please to never putting bad smoking clouds  
in Care-A-Lot? It's just plain awful.

SKULL HEART: Don't know and don't care.

LOVE-A-LOT: Uh, oh.  
Another uncaring villain in Care-A-Lot.  
Who are you?

SKULL HEART: Name Skull Heart.  
Evil villain whom hates everything with care.

(looking at the beautiful flower as he step on and destroying it)  
(both Care Bears mad at him) 

SKULL HEART: There's your demonstration.  
Call your stupid freaks and try to stomp me. 

TENDERHEART: WE WILL! 

So now, Tenderheart Bear sends a signal for calling all the Care  
Bears and the Care Bear Cousins even Freddy and Mandy   
to put the end of Skull Heart's evil destruction.

BRAVE HEART: What's all the commotion, Tenderheart?

BRIGHT HEART: I think that's what caused the commotion, Brave Heart.

MANDY: That guy gives me the creeps. 

FREDDY: Wish Bear, who the heck is he?

WISH: Someone will be in the Uncaring Villains List, sweetie.

BABY HUGS: He needs to be hugged. 

(Skull Heart got his eyes burning) 

BABY HUGS: (moving away) Never mind. 

BABY TUGS: I don't think it's Ghost Rider from the comics.

TRUE HEART: You better not causing too much trouble, sir.

NOBLE HEART: Or our caring power to get yourself out of here. 

SKULL HEART: GO RIGHT AHEAD, FOOLS! I AM WAITING FOR THIS!

NOBLE HEART: ALL RIGHT, SIR, YOU ASK FOR IT! 

TENDERHEART: CARE BEAR FAMILY, GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE CARING STARE  
COUNTDOWN! 

(all standing as the line as Freddy got his medallion ready) 

CHEER: CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN!

ALL: 5...4...3...2...1! STARE!

(using their staring powers at him) (he got a tattoo dishearten symbol  
blocking their powers) 

FREDDY: MUST USE THIS FOR SUCH AN EMERGENCY!   
CARE BEAR STARE! 

(using his medallion's powers until it depleted)   
(they gasping) 

TENDERHEART: IMPOSSIBLE!   
THOUGHT OUR CARING POWERS TO PUT THE END OF HIS UNCARINGNESS!

SKULL HEART: You see, Tenderheart, my tattoo can penetrating  
your powers in seconds.   
Nothing cannot stop me.   
HERE'S MY ULTIMATE POWERS! 

(using his eyes to burn everything) (trees burning, houses burning,  
heart light post destroyed and flowers got burnt) 

FRIEND: THAT'S NOT FRIENDLY LIKE, SIR! 

SKULL HEART: Don't care. 

TENDERHEART: We got to do something or Care-A-Lot's finished. 

(Skull Heart laughs evilly) (all mad at him) 

It looks like Skull Heart is taking charge of Care-A-Lot   
and making the Care Bear Family becoming slaves to him.   
Things aren't the same from Skull Heart's evil hatred.   
At the Hall of Hearts, they made a meeting while being slaves  
to Skull Heart.

FUNSHINE: (pounds the gravel) This meeting will be short.  
Nothing's the same thanks to Skull Heart's evil hatred.

GRUMPY: My life's been too grumpy by him.  
(sighs) Care-A-Lot's doomed for sure.

TENDERHEART: Grumpy got a point there.  
Nothing'll changing his mind to leave Care-A-Lot.  
Everything's hopeless.

FREDDY: Guess Care-A-Lot will be turned into Skull-Hates-A-Lot.   
I'm sorry for failing, my love.

WISH: You did your best.   
I wish none of this ever happened now. 

BRAVE HEART: Trying to be brave enough but it ain't enough.

MANDY: I'm so scared, my love. 

BRIGHT HEART: Got no solution for this predicament.   
Like Tenderheart said, everything's hopeless. 

TRUE HEART: We need more help to put the end of him.

(door opens) 

SKULL HEART: FAT CHANCE, FOOLS!  
IF ANYONE ELSE WILL COME TO HELP YOU, MY TATTOO IS READY!   
NOTHING'LL PENETRATING ME! HA HA HA HA! (5x)   
GET TO WORK NOW! 

(all sighing) 

So, then, the Care Bears are doing his bidding like waxing his shoes,  
making meals and cleaning his bike as he enjoying it a lot.  
Until then, someone comes to their rescue and it's Leon,  
Q-Bot and Shrieky seeing everything.

SHRIEKY: THAT HORRIBLE MONSTER!

Q-BOT: Glad you're not like him.

SHRIEKY: And why's that, Q-Bot?

Q-BOT: You don't have firy eyes to burning yourself.

SHRIEKY: WHY, YOU...!

LEON: SHH! We got to rescue them from that skull freak.   
Our mission got to be successful. Come on.

SHRIEKY: I don't had firy eyes.  
It's my eyebrows.

Q-BOT: Same thing. 

(she growls) 

SKULL HEART: Thanks for the punch.  
Now, make more, my slave.

CHEER: (sighs) Yes, Sire.   
Sometimes I don't like him very much. 

COZY HEART: Got more ice cones for his enjoyment.  
Don't like it very much. 

LEON: That's why we're here to rescue you all.

COZY HEART: LEON! (both hugs and kisses) 

SHRIEKY: Who is that guy?

SWIFT HEART: He's Skull Heart.  
Much tougher than all the uncaring villains combined.   
His tattoo is much deadlier than ever.

LEON: Is that so?   
Perhaps we can wash it away from him. 

CHEER: It's not possible.   
No way to get rid of it. 

Q-BOT: Tattoos cannot be stay permanent.  
Only temporally but he'll gain no much deadlier powers again.

SWIFT HEART: It's worth the shot. 

So, they approaching towards to Skull Heart while he's resting  
as Leon got ice cone in his mouth to smearing his tattoo  
so that way, Skull Heart will never be troublesome ever again.  
Leon is getting closer to his tattoo until he woke up.

SKULL HEART: Huh? 

(he got his eyes cooling off) 

SKULL HEART: YOU! AHH! 

CHEER: RUN FOR IT! 

(Skull Heart using his tattoo powers to wipe them out)   
(explosions) (his eyes firing at them) (they duck and cover)

SWIFT HEART: Any more bright ideas, Leon? 

LEON: That was my idea. 

SHRIEKY: Maybe my mirror can stop him. 

(she gets up and grabbing her mirror ready to battle) 

SKULL HEART: YOU DARE TO HARM MY POWERFUL MAGIC, FOOLS!?!

SHRIEKY: LOOK AT THE MIRROR LATELY!?!

(he starts firy and tattoo powers at her) (her mirror reflects)   
(he got burnt) (thuds a little) 

ALL: ALL RIGHT, SHRIEKY!

SHRIEKY: (blows a little) Naturally. 

SWIFT HEART: OH, MY GOSH! HE'S COMING BACK!   
RUN! 

(they ran) (Skull Heart whistles his bike) (his bike came as he drove off)  
(he growls with hatred) 

Skull Heart is on pursuit to harm the Care Bear Family  
as Tenderheart gasping as he bringing some of the Care Bears  
to stomp his evil for good. 

TENDERHEART: THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!  
BRIGHT HEART, FREDDY, WISH, TRUE HEART AND NOBLE HEART,  
COME WITH ME! THE REST OF YOU STAY BACK! 

(all nodded) (they popping out of nowhere) 

TRUE HEART: THAT GUY IS IMPOSSIBLE!

FREDDY: HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!

WISH: WE KNOW, SWEETHEART!   
THERE MUST BE A WAY TO STOP HIM! 

TENDERHEART: WE MUST STARE HIM BEFORE EVERYONE'LL BE HURT!

NOBLE HEART: Could be a noble thing to do.  
LET'S GET STARING!

(all standing still and ready while Skull Heart gasps)

ALL: 5...4...3...2...1! STARE!

(all staring at Skull Heart but his tattoo continues blocking)   
(he laughs evilly) (Shrieky shrieks at him) (he covers his ears)  
(he crashing down hard) (he thuds) (all cheering) 

CHEER: THAT'S THE CHEER I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! 

SKULL HEART: YOU! 

(he zaps at Shrieky and thuds harshly) (all gasping)

ALL: SHRIEKY! 

SKULL HEART: IT'S NO USE! IT'S ALL OVER!   
(laughs evilly) 

 

At the Hall of Hearts, Skull Heart enjoys controlling   
the entire Kingdom of Caring but unfortunately to the entire  
Care Bears Family. Freddy himself saw Skull Heart feeling   
really welcomed and completely disgusted. 

FREDDY: Look at him.  
Controlling everything from his own hatred.   
There must be a way to prevent this before it's permanent. 

WISH: There's nothing we can do.  
None of us can't do anything to prevent this. 

GRAMS: We better make him feel comfortable.   
Come on.

(both sighs) 

SKULL HEART: Everything I want is rightfully mine.   
Nothing'll ruining my fun or interfere it.   
(drinks) (spits out as it lands on his tattoo)   
OH, NO! MY TATTOO! 

(he rubs it as it smears) 

SKULL HEART: DARN IT! MY TATTOO GOT SMEARED! 

FREDDY: (overheard it) Leon's right.   
Anything watery to washing that destructive tattoo of his away.   
Must do it at nighttime. 

(he walks away) 

Later that night....

BABY HUGS: I don't like this, Tugs.

BABY TUGS: I know, Hugs.  
Care-A-Lot ain't the same from him even hurting caring.

BABY HUGS: I wish none of this been established already.

WISH: Wishful thoughts like mine. 

BRIGHT HEART: (stomach growls) Even himself didn't give us any food  
or scraps to eat. I'm starving like a Raccoon on Earth.

MANDY: I'm a fox and I got stomach problems like him.  
No offense.

BRIGHT HEART: None taken.

TENDERHEART: It'll get worser.  
Washing his disgusting toes just gone awfully bad.   
YUCK! 

LOVE-A-LOT: I hope Grumpy's insult jokes could be funnier.  
Needing some laughs now.

GRUMPY: If you ask me, his head needs straighten his facial look.

(all laughing to sighing) 

TRUE HEART: Hold it, everyone.  
Where's Freddy? 

NOBLE HEART: He just disappeared. 

WISH: Freddy. (she ran to find him) 

(Freddy getting closer towards to the Hall of Hearts)   
(Wish getting closer as she saw him) (he got bumped) (he screams a little  
and thuds) 

WISH: Sorry about that. Are you okay?

FREDDY: Just lying down on the job. 

WISH: Funny and effective.  
What are you doing? 

FREDDY: Leon Penguin's idea might worked.  
I overheard he accidentally messing his tattoo late afternoon. 

WISH: It's dangerous to do it.   
That's why I'm beside you all the way, my love.  
If you let me. 

FREDDY: Sure. Stay quiet. 

(Wish pretends zipping her lips) 

So then, both of them are gonna try to end this once and for all.  
He's getting himself close by the Hall of Hearts as  
they saw Skull Heart sleeping. Both of them nodded as they entering  
the place without any sounds to wake up Skull Heart. 

TENDERHEART: Got a fuzzy feeling both Wish Bear and Freddy  
are gonna stomp Skull Heart's powers. 

LOVE-A-LOT: Not so sure if it's gonna happen. 

LEON: My plot will worked. It has to.  
Otherwise, caring and everything in Care-A-Lot will be gone.   
Forever.

COZY HEART: Let us hope for the best, my Leon.  
I'm done being his slave. 

BRAVE HEART: (shudders) Can I sign my Will?

(all mad at him)

BRAVE HEART: Just a suggestion. 

Meanwhile...

(both closer towards to Skull Heart) (twig snapped)   
(they stopped as he continues sleeping) 

FREDDY: (whispers) WHY THERE'S A TWIG IN THE HALL OF HEARTS!?!

WISH: (whispers) Beats me.  
Never mind that.  
Let's go and stomping Skull Heart's evil once and for all. 

FREDDY: Agree. 

(he got a cold glass of water to pour on his tattoo)   
(Skull Heart opening his eyes) (she gasps) 

WISH: FREDDY! 

FREDDY: HUH!?! UH, OH! 

(he smiles evilly) 

SKULL HEART: No thanks, fools, I'm not thirsty.  
Or you were trying to destroy my tattoo, are you?

FREDDY: No way. Just been a thirsty fella.  
See? (drinking) 

WISH: Yes.  
He's definitely thirsty for all the hardworking he's been though.

FREDDY: (muffles) Drink this, tattoo. 

(spits out water as Skull Heart anticipating it)

SKULL HEART: YOU MUST BE ANNIHILATED! 

(he using his tattoo and firy powers at him)   
(both ran off) (explosions) (fire blazing)   
(Wish using her belly badge to make a Star balloon as  
she grabbing Freddy away from him) (firy powers to pop the balloon)

SKULL HEART: COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A WARRIOR, COWARD! 

WISH: ONLY A UGLY SKULLHEAD NEEDS TO CHILL OUT! 

SKULL HEART: I WILL CHILL YOU OUT! 

(using his bike to smack them silly) (bike start zapping)   
(they rocking the balloon) (he growls) (using his heart medallion  
to zap the bike) (explosions) 

SKULL HEART: MY BIKE! 

(bike crash landed on him) (he thuds and groans) 

GRUMPY: That's something to make yourself so grumpier.   
(giggles) 

SWIFT HEART: Never messing with the Care Bears Family.   
WAY TO GO, WISH BEAR AND FREDDY! 

TENDERHEART: Looks like there's hope for us. 

Q-BOT: Hopefully, caring will withstand from his own hatred. 

SHRIEKY: (moans in pain)   
Someday I'll shriek him so badly for zapping me harshly.  
What's happening now? 

BRAVE HEART: LOOK! 

(Freddy got a cup of water) (he approached him to pour his tattoo)  
(Skull Heart grabs Freddy on his neck) (he groans in pain) 

CARE BEARS AND ALLIES: FREDDY! 

CHEER: Time for the Care Bear Stare.  
We all hope if it's working properly to save Freddy.

CHAMP: LET'S DO IT, SPORTS FANS! 

SKULL HEART: I WILL KILL YOU FIRST AND THEN, THEM AS WELL! 

TENDERHEART: THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN, SKULL FACE!   
WISH BEAR, NOW! 

(she grabs the cup of water and splashing his tattoo) 

SKULL HEART: NO! MY TATTOO!   
IS SMEARING TO NOTHING! 

(he spits more water at his eyes) (he groans in pain) 

FREDDY: (breathes heavily)   
THAT'LL CHILL YOU OUT, DEMON EYES!   
TIME TO BEAT HIM FOR GOOD, EVERYONE! 

WISH: RIGHT, LOVE! 

(all surrounding as they holding hands) 

ALL: COUNTDOWN! 5...4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL! 

(all staring at him as he in pain) (Freddy grab his medallion  
and start using it to fix everything) (then, he starts zapping him) 

SKULL HEART: MY POWERS! IT'S WEAKENING!   
MUST LEAVE SO I CAN TRY AGAIN NEXT TIME, CARE BEARS!   
ALL OF YOU WILL PAY! 

(Skull Heart got his jet pack and flies away)   
(all cheering as the clouds to rainbows with a sunshine) 

LOVE-A-LOT: IT'S A MIRACLE!   
WE WON! IT'S OVER! 

TENDERHEART: EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL!  
THANKS TO YOU, FREDDY!

FREDDY: No, it was Leon's idea.  
Most cunning plan from a Care Bear Family member. 

LEON: Worth nothing. (Cozy Heart hugs and kisses) 

CHEER: Now, that's a cheer I really want to cheer about. 

CHAMP: WE ARE CARE BEAR CHAMPS!   
NOTHING CANNOT WITHSTAND IT THAT WAY FOR ALL ETERNITY! 

GRUMPY: Only my head hurts. 

(all laughing) 

Now, at nighttime on the next day, everyone are looking at   
the skies as Freddy and Wish Bear hugs and kisses so does Tenderheart  
and Love-A-Lot even Grumpy and Swift Heart including Mandy and Bright Heart.  
It goes to show you no matter what the bad circumstances just caused  
as long as caring continues nothing's impossible. 

 

The End!


End file.
